Jinchuriki angel y demonio
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Naruto descubre luego de escapar de la muerte, la verdad sobre el odio de la aldea hacia el y quien eran sus padres, tambien encuentra a un inesperado maestro que le enseñara, a usar todo su poder ademas de enseñarle un estilo perdido de Taijutsu. Pero el odio que le tienen es demasiado obligandolo a salir de la aldea, en compañia de la unica persona que realmente lo quiere.
1. Chapter 1 Capitulos 1 y 2

A partir de hoy comenzare a subir esta historia que en otra pagina ya tiene mas de seis meses y aun sigo actualizando, dado que es bastante larga ire subiendo de a dos capitulos hasta alcanzar la que estoy actualizando en el otro sitio, espero que les guste, esta historia tiene casi todo lo que me han pedido en la la otra historia, El dios del rayo de Iwa, asi que espero que la disfruten una ultima cosa hasta no alcanzar al original ire subiendo los capitulos cada dos o tres dias. Obviamente los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Jinchuriki Ángel y Demonio

Capitulo 1 Feliz Cumpleaños.

Un niño de casi 10 años caminaba deprimido por las calles de su aldea nadie le prestaba atención, de hecho todos lo odiaban, no tenía ningún amigo, lo más cercano a una familia era el personal de su restaurante favorito el Ichiraku's Ramen, el único lugar donde lo recibían bien, todo el resto del pueblo lo odiaba, lo malo, que él se daba cuenta.

Llego la fecha que mas odiaba había llegado, su cumpleaños, ese día fue a la academia ninja como siempre lo único que quería que acabaran luego las clases, y no porque sus padres le esperarían con una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, con todos sus amigos y familiares, ya que él era huérfano y vivía solo, ningún chico en la academia se le acercaba, salvo aquella niña rara de ojos color perla, aunque nunca pasaba del hola Naruto-kun, ya que se ponía roja como tomate y se ponía a jugar con sus dedos, bajando la vista y eso cuando no se desmayaba, hubiera sido agradable tenerla de amiga, si no fuera porque era rara, o eso creía el chico.

Apenas terminaron las clases el chico huyo hacia el bosque aunque no tenia carpa o algún saco de dormir, era preferible dormir ha raso pasando frio a recibir toda clase de golpes e insultos sin saber por qué motivo lo golpeaban sin piedad.

Llego donde iba a quedarse cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, estaba espantado aterrado ya lo habían encontrado y no tardarían en comenzar a golpearlo. Pero no era lo que pensaba, de repente salió frente a él, la chica rara.

-Na…ru…to…kun-dijo tartamudeando la chica.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Hinata?-dijo molesto el rubio- Tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti y si te ven conmigo te podrían regañar bien fuerte-termino de decir triste el rubio.

-Yo…esto…ven…vengo…-de pronto la chica tomo aire y dijo a lo que venía de repente-vengo a darte un regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Un…regalo…para mí?-dijo sorprendido el chico.

-Esto…si…Naruto-kun-dijo la chica y le paso un pequeño paquete-espero te guste.

-No tenias por qué molestarte -dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de las sonrisas que daba a diario esta era diferente irradiaba una alegría que nunca nadie había visto-pero ¿Cómo supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

-Pues…veras Naruto-kun-comenzó a hablar Hinata perdiendo poco a poco su timidez natural-todo…todo comenzó hace dos días cuando escuche a dos maestros…decir que pronto seria el día…del chico zorro, después fui a la sala de maestro cuando nadie estaba…y ahí encontré tu fecha de cumpleaños-termino de decir la chica con una sonrisa.

El chico abrió su primer regalo de cumpleaños en toda su vida y encontró una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

-Gracias Hinata, no tenias por qué molestarte-dijo emocionado el rubio.

-No…no tienes porque…agradecerme Naruto-kun-dijo tímidamente la pelinegra.

-Como no voy a agradecerte si es el primer regalo que recibo en mi vida-dijo el rubio abrazando a Hinata, quien al sentir el abrazo del rubio se desmayo.

Hinata estuvo inconsciente casi una hora, cuando despertó vio que Naruto la estaba cuidando.

-Hinata están deliciosos estos chocolates-comenzó a decir el rubio mientras los probaba-no quiero sonar grosero ni nada pero será mejor que te vayas.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?-dijo triste la pelinegra.

-Hoy no es un buen día para que estés conmigo, además tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti.

-Entiendo, pero prométeme que mañana puedo sentarme contigo en la academia.

-Por supuesto, Hina-chan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La Hyuga no cabía en su felicidad, a Naruto le había gustado su regalo, la había abrazado, le había prometido que se sentaría con ella, y le había dicho Hina-chan. Al irse la pelinegra, unos hombres enmascarados que estaban ocultos esperando que el chico quedara solo, ya que reconocieron a la heredera del clan Hyuga y no querían problemas con Hiashi, aparecieron frente a Naruto.

-Llego tu hora maldito monstruo-dijo uno de los tipos.

-Te arrancaremos la cabeza y la llevaremos para que el pueblo celebre tu muerte-dijo el otro.

Sin previo aviso comenzaron a golpear al niño sin ninguna piedad.

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué…me golpean? Yo no les he hecho nada-decía el chico en medio de las lágrimas.

-Porque eres un maldito demonio que debe morir-grito uno de los hombres.

-Solo por existir mereces la muerte, monstruo-dijo el segundo hombre

La conciencia del muchacho poco a poco se iban esfumando, el dolor iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la insensibilidad de la muerte, cuando de repente una conciencia poderosa y oscura hizo su aparición.

-"¿Quieres vivir?"-dijo una voz profunda en la mente casi inconsciente del rubio.

-"Si, quiero vivir"-dijo el rubio recuperando brevemente la luz de la vida.

-"Yo puedo hacerte más fuerte y salvarte"-dijo la voz

-"¿Quién eres y porque me ayudarías?-pregunto angustiado el chico.

-"Quiero ayudarte ya que si tu mueres yo también muero, digamos que es por conveniencia"-dijo la voz.

-"Ayúdame por favor te lo ruego"-dijo desesperado el rubio.

-"Como gustes"-respondió la voz.

De repente el maltrecho cuerpo del niño comenzó a cubrirse con un manto de chakra de color rojo, las heridas se curaban rápidamente, los huesos rotos se reparaban, los hombres dieron un par de pasos asustados por lo que ocurría, de repente el chico se levanto y tomo una postura de cuatro patas, sus ojos azules habían cambiado por unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Los hombres iban a huir.

-¿Planean huir humanos inmundos?-dijo el rubio con una voz tétrica y poderosa.

Los hombres retrocedían espantados.

-Es más fácil atacar a un muchacho indefenso-dijo de nuevo el rubio con voz tenebrosa.

Los hombres retrocedieron hasta toparse con un árbol, del cuerpo del muchacho empezaron a salir unas colas, dos para ser precisos.

-No que iban a matar al muchacho y luego llevar su cabeza al pueblo para que celebraran su muerte-dijo el nuevo Naruto caminando lentamente hacia los hombres acorralados, los acechaba.

-Te lo ruego no nos mates-dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Que no los mate?, jajaja-dijo el rubio con su nueva voz, si su voz era tétrica su risa era al menos 100 veces más tétrica-no me hagan reír humanos, el chico les pidió clemencia y ustedes no se la dieron, ¿Por qué yo debería dársela?

Los hombres temblaban no podían articular palabra alguna, de pronto se oyó el grito de uno de los hombres, el hombre había perdido su brazo derecho, producto de un zarpazo del rubio.

-Disfrutare su sufrimiento, y desde hoy en adelante quien haga sufrir a mi Jinchuriki, tendrá que vérselas conmigo el gran Kyubi.

El tipo que perdió el brazo sangraba profusamente, el Kyubi se acerco a su compañero y de un poderoso zarpazo le corto la pierna izquierda, luego siguió con el otro sujeto cortándole el otro brazo, los tipos suplicaban, lloraban, pero el Kyubi no se detuvo hasta que no quedo nada de los sujetos solo sus partes esparcidas por el pequeño claro en medio del bosque.

-"Vamos chico debemos salir de aquí"-dijo el Kyubi en la mente del muchacho.

-"Si"-fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho.

Una vez más el Kyubi tomo el control del cuerpo de Naruto y lo alejo de ahí donde nadie pudiera culparlo por lo que había ocurrido, cuando abandono el cuerpo del muchacho, el rubio sin fuerzas cayó al piso inconsciente.

Un par de horas después el muchacho recobro el sentido, se encontraba en un hueco de un árbol antiguo.

-"Al fin despiertas chico"-dijo la voz que antes había hablado con el rubio.

-"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto el muchacho.

-"Me conocen por muchos nombres chico, pero creo que el que más usan es el de Kyubi"-contesto el zorro.

-"Pero el Yondaime, ¿no te mato?-dijo sorprendido Naruto.

-"Jajaja, eso les dijeron, jajaja, nadie puede matar a un Biju y menos al más poderoso de todos"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"Entonces ¿qué paso en realidad?"-dijo el rubio.

-"Tu padre no podía vencerme así que para salvar a esta asquerosa villa, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió me sello dentro de su propio hijo, antes de morir"-contesto el Kyubi.

-"Un momento dijiste, padre, pero ¿yo creía que el Yondaime te derroto?"-dijo confundido el rubio.

-"Eso es correcto el Yondaime me derroto-comenzó a explicar el Biju-el Yondaime es tu padre Naruto".

-"Pero por que te sello en mi ¿acaso no me quería?"-dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-"Me sello en ti porque confiaba que podrías ser un gran shinobi y lograrías controlar mi poder, ya que eras su hijo adorado."

-"Entonces si me quería-dijo feliz el niño-y mi madre."

-"Tu madre casi murió al momento en que me sacaron de ella, pero aun así fue a tratar de ayudar a tu padre y te salvo cuando quise eliminarte para que no me sellaran nuevamente"-explico el Kyubi.

-"Ya veo, pero ¿por qué saliste del cuerpo de mama?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Porque un tipo me obligo y luego me controlo para que atacara la villa"-dijo el Biju.

-"O sea tu solo eres en parte culpable de que sea huérfano"-dijo Naruto.

-"Así es muchacho-contesto el zorro-te pido disculpas por quitarte a tus padres de hecho tu madre me caía muy bien."

-"Entiendo, dime una cosa, Kyubi ¿es tu nombre verdadero?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"No, no es mi nombre verdadero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-dijo el zorro.

-"Porque me gustaría poder llamarte por tu propio nombre"-contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-"Está bien te diré mi nombre, mi nombre es Kurama, soy el más fuerte de los Bijus, así que respétame muchacho"-contesto el Kyubi.

-"Esta bien Kurama"-dijo el rubio con otra sonrisa.

-"Naruto ¿quieres que te entrene? te convertiré en el shinobi mas fuerte."

-"Si está bien, quiero ser más fuerte, para protegerme de los abusivos y protegerte a ti, a los del Ichiraku y también a Hina-chan."

-"Esta bien Naruto durante dos años te entrenare y serás el mejor de todos-dijo con una sonrisa el zorro."

-"¿Por qué solo por dos años?"-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-"Porque después necesitaras realizar un viaje a la catarata de la verdad donde acabara tu entrenamiento"-explico Kurama.

-"Entiendo."

-"Comenzaremos mañana después de la Academia, ahora descansa aquí nadie te molestara"-dijo el zorro.

-"Gracias Kurama"-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

El chico se durmió plácidamente hacía años que no dormía tan tranquilo el día de su cumpleaños.

Capitulo 2 Al Día Siguiente.

Naruto despertó al amanecer y se fue discretamente a la aldea y se dirigió a su departamento, donde encontró todo revuelto y destrozado, luego salió por la puerta de su departamento como si hubiera pasado la noche en el.

Al llegar cerca del mercado varios aldeanos lo vieron y comenzaron a arrojarle cosas.

-"Malditos desgraciados, como quisiera desquitarme una sola vez"-pensó el muchacho.

-"Yo te ayudare"-contesto el Kyubi.

El zorro hizo salir un poco del instinto asesino y cambio los ojos del rubio por sus ojos, los aldeanos al acercarse a Naruto notaron la sed de sangre y los ojos rojos y salieron huyendo.

-"Gracias Kurama, fue muy divertido verlos huir como conejos asustados"-dijo el rubio.

-"Que bueno que te gusto lo que hice, ahora bien puede que esto traiga problemas"-dijo el zorro.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Tuve que liberar un poco de mi chakra y puede que aparezcan algunos ANBUS y te lleven donde el viejo, cuando te pregunten ¿Qué fue lo que paso? solo dile que ellos comenzaron a molestarte y te dio rabia, nada más"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"Entiendo y así lo hare"-dijo el rubio.

En eso cuatro ANBUS aparecieron frente al chico.

-Naruto Uzumaki, acompáñanos donde el Hokage-sama-dijo el jefe de los ANBUS.

El chico siguió a los ANBUS sin chistar, cuando llegaron al despacho del Hokage este lo saludo amablemente.

-¿Por qué traen a Naruto tan temprano hoy?-dijo el Hokage.

Un ANBU se acerco al Hokage y le susurro algo al oído, este frunció el ceño al oír lo que hizo el rubio.

-Naruto me puedes explicar ¿por qué asustaste a los aldeanos?-dijo serio el Hokage.

-Mmm, no se quizás porque hoy apenas me vieron me empezaron a tirar cosas, ya que ayer no pudieron usarme como saco de golpes-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Pero Naruto-dijo amablemente el Sandaime.

-Pero nada viejo, dime ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste quien era mi padre? O ¿Por qué está encerrado en mi cuerpo el Kyubi?-dijo molesto el rubio.

El viejo Hokage estaba sorprendido, el chico había averiguado la verdad y ahora no podía ocultársela más.

-Ustedes salgan, quiero hablar con Naruto a solas-ordeno el Hokage.

-¡ ¿Que me vas a decir?! ¡ Alguna mentira piadosa que calme el dolor y el sufrimiento que he vivido desde que tengo uso de razón!-comenzó a decir furioso el rubio- ¡Alguna justificación estúpida de porque mis padres murieron protegiendo a esta aldea de estúpidos y desgraciados! ¡Alguna elaborada maraña de engaños de ¿por qué la aldea me odia por ser algo que no elegí?, dime maldita sea!

-Naruto nada de lo que te diga cambiara el hecho de que has sufrido demasiado. Y nada de lo que te diga devolverá la vida a tus padres, y nada de lo que haga podrá hacer que la aldea te acepte.

-Entonces…entonces-dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué…porque… nunca me dijo quienes eran mis padres?

-Naruto lo hice para protegerte, ya que tus padres tenían muchos enemigos no solo fuera de la aldea sino que dentro de la aldea también.

-Bonita manera de protegerme-dijo de nuevo furioso el Uzumaki-dejar que los estúpidos aldeanos casi me mataran todos los meses o cuando se les pegara la regalada gana.

-Yo…yo no…no sabía de esos ataques-dijo angustiado el viejo.

-Como lo ibas a saber si quienes ayudaban a los aldeanos a golpearme eran tus mismos shinobi.

El Hokage parecía escandalizado, y de pronto se dio cuenta que lo que decía el rubio era cierto, nunca llegaban reportes de los ataques a Naruto, por que quienes los perpetraban estaban protegidos por shinobis que nunca reportaban nada.

-Perdón Naruto, es lo único que puedo hacer, pedirte perdón-dijo de rodillas el Sandaime.

-No me pidas disculpas viejo-dijo calmándose un poco el rubio-ahora quiero que me hables sobre mi padre Minato Namikaze y sobre mi madre Kushina Uzumaki.

-Está bien Naruto-dijo el Hokage-pero creo que deberá ser mas tarde ya que debo entregarte algunas cosas que pertenecían a tus padres y se va haciendo tarde para que llegues a la Academia.

-De acuerdo a la hora del almuerzo vendré a escuchar sobre mis padres y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, y una cosa más, me importa un comino si a esa hora estas con el rey del mundo o Kami-sama, pero me recibirás ya que quiero saber de ellos y por lo menos saber donde están enterrados.

-De acuerdo Naruto, ahora anda a la Academia.

El rubio salió del despacho del Hokage y partió rápidamente a la Academia, al llegar vio a Hinata sola en un columpio.

-Hola Hina-Chan-dijo el rubio.

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra jugando con sus dedos.

-Vamos entremos al salón, sino nos regañaran-comento Naruto con una sonrisa y tomando a la Hyuga de la mano.

Al llegar al salón todos quedaron viendo como el rubio tomaba de la mano a Hinata y comenzaron a molestarlos.

-Naruto ama a Hinata-decían a coro casi todos en el salón.

-Hinata y Naruto son novios-ahora decían todos.

Los dos recién llegados estaban rojos de vergüenza, pero el rubio saco fuerzas de flaqueza y les contesto.

-Y que si somos novios, que les importa entrometidos, vamos Hina-chan.

Naruto jalo a la chica hasta la última corrida de asientos y se sentó al lado de Hinata que estaba más roja de lo habitual.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?-dijo Ino.

-Cuando no te importa Ino-contesto el rubio molesto.

-No vas a invitarnos a la boda, jajaja-dijo Sakura.

-A ti no te invitaría a mi boda ni aunque fueras la última persona del mundo cabeza de chicle-dijo furioso el rubio.

-¿Que dices idiota?-dijo furiosa la peli rosa.

-¿Quien es mas idiota? Yo por decirte la verdad o tú que pasas todo el día detrás de Sasuke y él ni siquiera te dice hola.

Sakura quiso golpear a Naruto pero justo en ese momento entro el maestro.

-Veo que comenzamos temprano señor Uzumaki a crear problemas-dijo el maestro.

-Yo creo que usted llego tarde, por eso me dice que es temprano.

-Como te atreves mocoso insolente, fuera de mi clase.

-Sí, si, como diga sen…sei-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

-Dis…disculpe sensei…pero…pero Naruto-kun…-comenzó a decir la Hyuga y de repente su miedo se fue-Naruto-kun no ha hecho nada para que lo eche de la clase, solo contesto con el mismo tono que ellas usaron en el.

-Veo señorita Hyuga que quiere hacer de abogado del diablo-dijo el maestro-así que usted salga también de mi clase, yo no necesito alborotadores en mi clase.

-No tiene por que echar a Hinata de la clase-dijo Naruto-o quiere tener problemas con el padre de ella.

Maestro dio un paso atrás al oír mencionar al padre de la chica.

-Está bien puede quedarse señorita Hyuga, en cuanto a ti Uzumaki, sal de una vez de mi clase, ahora-dijo furioso el maestro.

-Si como diga-dijo fastidiado el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata.

-No me des las gracias, yo siempre protegeré a las personas que quiero-dijo el rubio con gran dignidad.

-Ahora si ya termino de despedirse de su novia-dijo el maestro provocando la risa general- retírate Uzumaki.

-Si ya me voy.

El chico salió del salón y la clase comenzó, el rubio empezó a caminar hasta llegar al patio y se sentó en el columpio.

-"Parece que te hizo bien saber de la verdad"-dijo el zorro en la mente del chico.

-"Tienes razón Kurama"-contesto el rubio.

-"Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué defendiste a la chica?"-quiso saber el Kyubi.

-"La verdad es porque ella es la primera que se acerco a mi sin malas intenciones, además fue la primera en darme un regalo de cumpleaños, además…"-termino de decir abruptamente el chico.

-"Además es bonita, ¿no es así Naruto?"-dijo con una sonrisa el zorro.

-"Ella no es bonita-dijo molesto el rubio, luego continuo bajando la voz-ella es preciosa, la chica más hermosa del mundo."

-"Es decir que te gusta"-dijo el zorro riendo.

El muchacho no contesto, ya que el sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en el era nuevo, nunca lo había sentido no sabía cómo definirlo, pero extrañamente ese nuevo sentimiento lo hacía sentir vivo y el estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de no perderlo.

-"Cambiando de tema"-dijo el zorro tratando de desviar la mente de Naruto hacia otro asunto.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-dijo el rubio.

-"Me encanto como te enfrentaste al viejo, la cara que puso no tiene precio"-dijo sonriendo el Kyubi.

-"Si tienes razón-contesto sonriendo el rubio-pero, ¿Qué será lo que quiere darme?"

-"No tengo idea"-contesto sinceramente el zorro.

-"Oye Kurama, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento me darás?-dijo ansioso Naruto.

-"Te enseñare muchas cosas, a propósito cuando vayas a ver al viejo pídele algunos papeles especiales para chakra"-dijo Kurama.

-"Y si me dice ¿que para que los quiero?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Simplemente dile que es para hacer una demostración, para subir tus calificaciones nada más"-contesto el zorro.

-"Esta bien y ¿para que los quieres?"

-"Los necesitamos para saber tus afinidades elementales, así podre enseñarte los Jutsus apropiados, y no serán Jutsus para principiantes, además te enseñare un verdadero Taijutsu, y con mi ayuda serás capaz de crear Genjutsu que rivalizaran con los de los Uchiha"-comento el Kyubi.

-"En serio me enseñaras todo eso"-dijo emocionado el rubio.

-"Si eso y mucho más te enseñare muchacho"-contesto sonriendo el zorro.

De pronto Naruto siente que le tocan el hombro.

-Disculpa Naruto-kun por molestarte-dijo Hinata y comenzó a irse.

-Tú nunca me molestaras Hina-chan-contesto con una sonrisa el rubio.

-¿En serio, Naruto-kun?-dijo roja la Hyuga.

-Por supuesto, Hinata, te repito, tu nunca me molestaras-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra abrazando al rubio.

Naruto sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, ¿que era este sentimiento?, se preguntaba el rubio una y otra vez, pero se dejo llevar y correspondió el abrazo. Estaban perdidos en su mundo cuando sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase. Comenzaron a caminar al salón de clases.

-Naruto-kun-dijo sonriendo la pelinegra-¿quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?

-La verdad me encantaría, Hina-chan, pero hoy no puedo, quede con el viejo Hokage para ir a hablar con él a la hora de almuerzo-explico el rubio.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte y así cuando te desocupes almorzamos juntos-comento Hinata.

-La verdad Hinata, quiero ir solo ya que es algo serio lo que hablare con el viejo, y si algo sale mal no quiero que te involucres.

-Está bien-dijo triste la pelinegra.

-Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana y el resto de la semana almorzare contigo-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-En serio Naruto-kun ¿lo prometes?

-Por supuesto Hinata.

-Les agradezco señorita Hyuga y señor Uzumaki que nos honren con su presencia-dijo el maestro.

Toda la clase estallo en risas.

-Disculpe sensei-dijo la Hyuga muy roja.

Naruto solo paso al lado del maestro y tomo su asiento.

-Uzumaki-dijo el maestro con odio-¿te he dado permiso para entrar?

-Tampoco me ha dicho que no entre-dijo sin ninguna vergüenza el rubio.

-Sale Uzumaki, no permito la insolencia en mi clase-contesto el maestro.

-Como si me importara su estúpida clase-respondió el rubio.

-Pero Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata

-No te preocupes, Hinata-respondió con una sonrisa-nos vemos en la tarde, para las clases después del almuerzo.

La chica solo bajo la vista y tomo su asiento, en silencio y totalmente abatida.


	2. Chapter 2 Capitulos 3 y 4

Capitulo 3 La conversación y La Herencia.

El rubio no teniendo nada que hacer hasta después del almuerzo, se dirigió hasta el despacho del Hokage.

-Hola viejo-dijo el rubio sin ningún recato, afortunadamente el Hokage estaba totalmente solo.

-No se supone, ¿qué deberías estar en clases?-dijo el Hokage levantando una ceja.

-Eso se supone pero como me echaron de clase, no quise hacer el vago y decidí terminar nuestra conversación de esta mañana, pero si prefieres voy a pintar los rostros de piedra para hacer la hora-dijo el rubio, provocando la risa del anciano.

-Está bien Naruto-dijo el Hokage-¿Qué quieres saber?

Naruto pregunto sobre sus padres, y el Hokage respondió cada una de sus preguntas, en varios momentos el rubio derramo lagrimas sobre todo cuando el Hokage le conto como murieron. Después de dos horas hablando el Hokage miro a muchacho, el chico se había convertido a sus ojos en un adulto, sus lágrimas se habían secado y su mirada cambio de inocente a determinada y seria.

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a dar viejo?-dijo el rubio.

El Hokage se acerco a su escritorio y saco un juego de llaves, un rollo de pergamino y una especie de libreta de ahorro.

-Esto es lo que te dejaron tus padres-comenzó a explicar el Hokage-primero la mansión Namikaze, estas son las llaves, segundo una cuenta de ahorro, esta es la libreta, y tercero este pergamino que contiene algunas técnicas del clan Namikaze.

-¿Donde se supone que esta la mansión Namikaze?-pregunto Naruto.

-Está cerca del complejo Hyuga unas cuantas calles al norte-respondió el Sandaime.

-Iré a verla más tarde, ¿en cuanto a las técnicas son las únicas que existen?-pregunto el rubio.

-No no son las únicas, de hecho estas son técnicas básicas, las demás técnicas del clan Namikaze, están en alguna parte de la mansión Namikaze, junto a los Jutsus y Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki. Una cosa más Naruto-continuo el Sandaime-no andes diciendo por todos lados de quien eres hijo, porque podría traerte muchos más problemas, ¿entendido?

-Entiendo, creo que me saltare las clases después del almuerzo e iré a ver la famosa Mansión, a propósito viejo no tendrás por ahí algunos papeles especiales para chakra, ya que tengo que dar una presentación para subir un poco mis calificaciones y no sé donde conseguirlos.

-En cuanto a los papeles toma-el Hokage le regalo 10 papeles de chakra.

- A propósito gracias por los papeles. Pero te hare una advertencia viejo, desde hoy en adelante me pienso defender, no dejare que vuelvan a golpearme.

De pronto algo inquieto al viejo Hokage.

-¿Naruto, tu no tuviste nada que ver con unos cuerpos que encontraron hoy en el bosque?-dijo preocupado por la respuesta el Hokage.

-¿Qué cuerpos, viejo? ¿Paso algo?-dijo el rubio.

-No, no paso nada Naruto-dijo el Sandaime más tranquilo.

-Bueno me voy viejo, nos vemos otro día-dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina del Hokage.

-Naruto, por el trato que has recibido es casi inevitable que termines odiando a tu aldea como me gustaría poder evitar eso-dijo una vez solo el Hokage con total tristeza.

El rubio camino por la aldea recibiendo miradas de odio de todos los aldeanos, al llegar al complejo Hyuga unos guardias se le abalanzaron.

-Largo de aquí demonio-dijo uno de ellos.

-Vete demonio, nada tienes que hacer frente al honorable clan Hyuga-dijo el otro guardia.

-Solo estoy pasando por aquí malditos imbéciles-contesto Naruto siguiendo su camino.

Al llegar a la mansión no le llamo mucho la atención que el pasto estuviera largo y algunas enredaderas cubrieran la entrada total ya habían pasado diez años desde que alguien habitara ahí.

Salto la reja de entrada y camino hasta la puerta, uso la llave y entro en la sala, la mansión era enorme, fue revisando habitación por habitación, le sorprendió ver que un cuarto pequeño de la mansión era más grande que su departamento, subió al segundo piso llego al dormitorio principal y se sorprendió al ver una enorme fotografía de su padre abrazando a su madre los dos riendo.

"Ojala hubiera podido conocerlos"-pensó con tristeza el rubio.

Al lado del dormitorio principal había un enorme cuarto pintado con colores para bebe, que en muchas partes la pintura se había levantado, en la entrada había un letrerito con forma de conejo que decía cuarto de Naruto-chan, al entrar vio una cuna de color celeste, armada y lista para recibir a un bebe, la mantita de color blanco que ya no era blanco por el polvo acumulado, en una de las paredes habían estanterías llenas de peluches, que el tiempo habían desteñido y en algunos casos destruidos, las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del rubio, realmente sus padres esperaban con ansias su llegada.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme solo?-dijo casi en un grito el rubio.

Después de unos minutos de llorar mucho el rubio siguió con su inspección, llego a un cuarto cerrado trato de usar las llaves pero ninguna lo abría paso su mano por la puerta y una pequeña astilla hizo que sangrara, la sangre al tocar la madera, hizo que la puerta resplandeciera y se abriera finalmente.

Cuando entro a la habitación se dio cuenta que era el despacho de su padre, a diferencia del resto de la casa estaba como si no hubieran pasado diez años, el piso estaba reluciente, no había ni una pizca de polvo se acerco al escritorio y encontró una carta en uno de los cajones.

Al abrirla sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, la carta decía así:

"Querido Naruto, si estás leyendo esto es porque no estoy con vida, no sé como moriré, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, tu eres lo más preciado para mi junto con tu madre, te pido que la cuides mucho, ya que yo los cuidare a ambos desde donde este.

Naruto dentro de esta habitación esta la historia de los clanes Uzumaki, que es el clan de tu madre, y el clan Namikaze, que es el mío, si algo nos pasara a tu madre y a mi tu serias el líder de ambos clanes, además en esta habitación hay un cuarto secreto que contiene todos los Jutsus del clan Namikaze, que por derecho te pertenecen, además de los Jutsus básicos e intermedios del clan Uzumaki, además de los libros de conocimiento del Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki, se que te estarás preguntando como entrar al cuarto, eso es fácil mi muchacho, solo tienes que sacar el libro de tapa azul que dice Historia de las aldeas perdidas, ahí aparecerá una puerta secreta y para abrirla debes escribir tu nombre con tu sangre.

Me hubiera encantado verte crecer, ver que travesuras hacías, conocer a tus novias y verte huir de la rabietas de tu mama, pero ten en cuenta algo, tu eres Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo del Rayo amarillo de Konoha y del Habanero sangriento de Konoha(a propósito nunca le preguntes a tu madre por que le dicen el Habanero sangriento, si quieres saber por qué le dicen así, pregúntale al Sandaime Hokage, a Jiraiya-sensei, o a Tsunade-sensei ellos te dirán) nadie cambiara el hecho que tus padres te aman.

Me despido hijo mío esperando que cuando leas esto seas feliz junto a la persona que hayas escogido.

Te quiere tu padre

Minato Namikaze."

El muchacho al leer la carta dos veces se puso a llorar como pocas veces en su vida, sus padres lo amaban, y de hecho lo amaban mucho, doblo la carta y la puso dentro de un bolsillo cerca de su corazón. Luego salió de la casa al patio trasero y le sorprendió ver un dojo, bastante más grande de los que conocía, al parecer le hacía falta algo de aseo pero la estructura en general estaba solida.

-"Kurama, ¿Qué te parece este lugar para que me entrenes?"-dijo el rubio.

-"Me parece bien solo que debemos limpiarlo un poco antes de comenzar"-comento el zorro.

-"Tienes razón, crees ¿que podremos limpiarlo hoy?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Si creo que sí, pero antes debes sellar el despacho, solo como medida de precaución"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"Tienes razón nuevamente amigo, haremos esto primero cerraremos el despacho y luego iremos a mi departamento a buscar una escoba y algunos trapos para limpiar el dojo, ¿Qué te parece?-contesto con una sonrisa Naruto.

-"Hagámoslo"-respondió Kurama.

El rubio partió a cerrar el despacho de su padre y cerro la casa y partió rumbo a su departamento para buscar útiles de aseo.

Capitulo 4 Relato de Vida.

Al salir de su pequeño departamento con una escoba, un balde, algunos productos de limpieza y algunos trapos se topo de repente con alguien. Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a coger las cosas, iba a tomar el último trapo cuando una blanca mano tomo el trapo y se lo paso.

-Disculpa…Naruto-kun-dijo la voz de la dueña de la mano blanca como la nieve.

-No tienes porque…-el chico siguió con la vista la mano y se encontró con el rojo rostro de Hinata-no tienes por qué disculparte Hina-chan, fue mi culpa por andar de despistado.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Hina-chan-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa-a propósito, ¿no deberías estar en clases?

-Lo mismo que tu-dijo con un leve reproche la pelinegra-pero hoy no tuvimos clases en la tarde por que el maestro tuvo que atender un problema personal.

-Que bueno de la que me salve.

-¿A dónde vas con todas esas cosas?-pregunto curiosa la Hyuga.

-Voy a limpiar un lugar que…-el rubio no sabía que decir.

-"Dile que vas a limpiar un lugar que el anciano te presto para que entrenaras sin que te molestaran"-le dijo en la mente el Kyubi.

-Voy a limpiar un lugar que me prestó el Hokage para que pueda entrenar-contesto el rubio.

-"Está mintiendo"-pensó Hinata ya que lo conocía demasiado como para engañarla, pero le siguió el juego.

-¿Y donde es ese lugar Naruto-kun?-pregunto seria la Hyuga.

-"Ella sabe que estas mintiendo Naruto"-le dijo el Kyubi al rubio.

-"¿Tú crees?"-respondió Naruto.

-"Si, definitivamente sabe que le estas mintiendo"-aseguro el Kyubi.

-Es un lugar cerca de tu casa Hina-chan-contesto Naruto apartando la vista de Hinata y empezando a sudar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte Naruto-kun?-pidió Hinata.

-Por supuesto Hina-chan, por mi no hay problema, pero-su rostro alegre se ensombreció-pero cuando pasemos cerca de tu casa puede que tengas problemas si te ven caminando conmigo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hinata triste, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea-¿Qué lugar es Naruto-kun?

-Pues es en la mansión Namikaze, que queda a unas 5 calles al norte de tu casa.

-La conozco Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-si quieres podemos irnos por un lugar donde no pasaremos por delante de la mansión Hyuga, así vamos los dos ahora y te ayudo, me imagino que a limpiar.

-En serio Hina-chan eres la mejor-respondió el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra.

Los dos se fueron por un camino diferente al primero que había usado Naruto y para sorpresa del mismo, se demoraron menos y casi no se toparon con nadie, al entrar a la propiedad nadie los vio, cruzaron la casa y llegaron al dojo.

-Es enorme Naruto-kun-dijo asombrada Hinata.

-Sí pero solo limpiaremos lo necesario para que pueda usarse para entrenar, sino no acabaríamos nunca-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Hinata si yo te llamo Hina-chan ¿por qué no me dices de otra forma?-dijo el rubio.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, que te parece Naru-chan-dijo muy roja la Hyuga.

-Me parece bien, Hina-chan-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Después de casi dos horas limpiando finalmente el dojo estaba usable.

-"¿Crees que debería hablarle sobre ti y mis padres?"-pregunto Naruto al Kyubi.

-"Eso tienes que verlo tu mocoso"-respondió el Kyubi.

-"Tienes razón Kurama, pero si le digo y huye, no sé si podre vivir si ella me ve con odio"-dijo el rubio asustado.

-"Solo te diré esto muchacho, si ella te quiere tanto como tú a ella no será problema para ella que tienes en tu interior, si se da lo contrario ella no merece tu cariño"-contesto el zorro.

Naruto se sentó afuera del dojo y llamo a Hinata para que se sentara a su lado.

-Hina-chan, quiero decirte algunas cosas sobre mí, pero tengo miedo a tu reacción-dijo temeroso el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-dijo asustada la Hyuga.

-Lo que pasa Hinata es que son cosas graves, y si te las cuento tu no podrás contárselas a nadie, aun si después de decírtelas me odias, ya que si las dices a cualquier otra persona, te condenaran a muerte-dijo serio y temblando el rubio.

-¿Tan graves son?-dijo asustada y preocupada la pelinegra, sobre todo al ver como temblaba el rubio.

-No sé si son graves, pero si son serias, incluso podrías llegar a odiarme-dijo totalmente abatido Naruto.

-Naruto, dime de una vez, no me tengas más en suspenso-pidió casi con desesperación la Hyuga.

-Está bien acompáñame-dijo Naruto.

Naruto guio a Hinata por la casa hasta el estudio, abrió la puerta y la muchacha se sorprendió de ver aquel cuarto libre de polvo, telas de araña y demás cosas que tenían las demás habitaciones. Naruto le acerco una silla.

-Toma asiento Hinata, ahora te pediré que decidas lo que decidas después de lo que te contare, tu guardaras lo que te cuente en secreto, ¿me lo prometes?-dijo serio el rubio.

-Te lo prometo, pero ¿Por qué debo guardar el secreto?-dijo curiosa la chica.

-No es porque quiera que me encubras, sino que quiero que lo hagas por tu propia seguridad-dijo Naruto.

-Entiendo-dijo la Hyuga.

-Muy bien Hinata, ¿Qué sabes sobre el ataque del Kyubi hace diez años?-dijo serio el rubio.

-Pues se lo que nos dijeron en la Academia, que el Kyubi ataco, que casi destruyo la aldea y que el Yondaime Hokage lo mato-dijo segura la pelinegra.

-Bien, esa es la historia, llamémosla "oficial"-comenzó a explicar el rubio-pero esa no es la verdad, la verdad es que el Yondaime no mato al Kyubi, por ese motivo no existe el cuerpo del Kyubi en ninguna parte, el Yondaime para derrotar al Kyubi tuvo que sellarlo.

-Entiendo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Ahora te contare una parte de mi vida, que yo desconocía hasta ayer, eres la primera persona a quien se la cuento-comenzó a decir Naruto, dando un suspiro, continuo-hace más o menos once años quien estaba al mando de la aldea era el Yondaime Hokage, pero su nombre verdadero era Minato Namikaze, el estaba casado con Kushina Uzumaki, pero Kushina no era alguien normal ella era una Jinchuriki.

-¿Qué es una Jinchuriki, Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata.

-Una o un Jinchuriki es una persona que posee dentro de su cuerpo un Biju, o bestia con cola-explico el rubio, y continuo con su historia-unos meses antes del ataque del Kyubi, Kushina la esposa del Yondaime le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo, eso fue una enorme felicidad para ambos, pero al ser una Jinchuriki, el embarazo de Kushina conllevaba algunos inconvenientes, como que a medida que se acercara el nacimiento del niño el sello que mantenía atrapado a su Biju se hacía más débil, al llegar el día del nacimiento, un tipo apareció y ataco a Kushina y al Yondaime, amenazo con matar al hijo de ambos, y con eso logro capturar a Kushina, el Yondaime puso a salvo a su hijo y fue en busca de su mujer, pero…

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto-kun?-dijo la Hyuga.

-Bueno cuando llego el Yondaime ya era tarde-continuo contando el rubio-el tipo había logrado sacar la bestia que Kushina mantenía aprisionada, esa bestia, como debes suponer era el Kyubi, al sacar una bestia con cola de su Jinchuriki este muere, pero Kushina todavía sobrevivió un poco, el tipo que saco al Kyubi de Kushina lo envió a destruir a Konoha, el Yondaime antes de llegar a la aldea tuvo que derrotar al tipo, pero no pudo matarlo, al llegar a la aldea alejo al Kyubi de ella, al llegar a un sitio solitario se enfrento al demonio, pero el Yondaime se dio cuenta que no podría derrotarlo, así que hizo lo último que le quedaba, sellar al Kyubi, pero necesitaba un recipiente para encerrarlo.

Hinata estaba atontada con lo que el rubio decía, todo lo que les habían contado según Naruto era mentira.

-Pero, ¿Qué uso para encerrar al Kyubi?-pregunto Hinata, aunque muy en el fondo sabia la respuesta.

-El Yondaime-continuo contando el rubio- uso a su propio hijo para contener al Kyubi, el zorro trato de evitarlo y fue ahí donde murió Kushina, al evitar que una garra del Kyubi matara a su hijo, mientras el Yondaime usaba el Fuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin , y encerró al demonio dentro de su hijo, para luego morir.

Lagrimas corrían por la cara del chico, la muchacha noto esto.

-¿Por qué lloras Naruto-kun?-pregunto inocente.

-Porque ese niño, el hijo del Yondaime y Kushina, el contenedor del Kyubi, era y soy yo-respondió Naruto con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro sin parar.

Hinata no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero al ver la reacción del rubio pocas dudas le quedaban.

-Entonces por eso la gente del pueblo…-dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas la pelinegra.

-Así es Hinata, dentro de mi vive el Kyubi, ahora si no quieres saber más de mí, lo entenderé-dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

Pero la Hyuga hizo algo que al rubio lo dejo estupefacto.

-¡Tú no eres el Kyubi!- comenzó a decir Hinata enojada mientras lo abrazaba- ¡tú eres Naruto Uzumaki el chico más amable, gentil, alocado, valiente y perseverante que he conocido! ¡Tú no eres un demonio!

El rubio solo agradeció el abrazo y siguió abrazado a la chica por casi 20 minutos mientras sus lagrimas mojaban el hombro del otro, Naruto mojaba el hombro de Hinata con lagrimas de dolor y lagrimas de felicidad por encontrar alguien que lo aceptaba con todo sus cualidades y defectos, entretanto Hinata vertía lagrimas de dolor, de comprensión y de amor incondicional en el hombro del rubio.

Luego de separarse el rubio decidió terminar de contar una cosa más.

-Como debes suponer Hina-chan esta casa por derecho me pertenece, ¿quieres que te haga un recorrido turístico?

-Claro-contesto con una sonrisa la Hyuga.

El rubio la llevo a recorrer la casa, primero la llevo a la habitación de sus padres y Hinata se sorprendió al ver la enorme fotografía donde Minato aparecía con Kushina, estaban felices.

-Ojala algún día podamos ser así de felices-dijo casualmente el rubio.

-Na…Ru…To…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Hinata antes de caer desmayada siendo atrapada por el chico antes de golpear el suelo.

-¡Hinata, Hinata!-decía preocupado el rubio.

-"Déjala tranquila, chico solo se desmayo"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"Pero Kurama pudo haberse lastimado"-contesto el rubio.

-"No tonto, mira su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa, pronto despertara"-comento el zorro.

-"¿Tú crees?"-dijo preocupado Naruto.

-"Si, ahora esperemos que tu novia despierte-dijo el zorro malicioso.


	3. Chapter 3 Capitulos 5 y 6

**Capitulo 5 Los papeles de Chakra.**

Naruto se vio un tanto incomodo al oír al zorro decir que Hinata era su novia, pero en el fondo le gusto.

-Porque no empezamos con tu entrenamiento, toma uno de los papeles que te dio el viejo y transmítele un poco de chakra."-empezó de decir el zorro.

-"Como digas, pero ¿que pasara cuando transmita mi chakra al papel?"-dijo el rubio.

-"Dependiendo tu afinidad elemental, al papel algo le pasara si tu afinidad es fuego el papel se quemara, si es agua se mojara, si es viento se partirá en dos, si es rayo se arrugara y si es tierra de desmoronará"-dijo el zorro.

-"Ya veo"-comento el rubio tratando de sonar que había entendido.

-"No entendiste ni media palabra"-dijo resignado Kurama-"mejor toma un papel y transmítele Chakra."

-"De acuerdo"

El rubio tomo un papel con su mano derecha y sucedió algo raro ya que papel al sentir el chakra se arrugo una mitad y la otra mitad se partió.

-Pero ¿qué demonios paso?-dijo frustrado el rubio.

-"Usa tu otra mano chico"-menciono el zorro.

El muchacho tomo ahora un papel con la otra mano y repitió el proceso pero sucedió algo aun más raro una mitad se mojo y la otra mitad se quemo.

-¡Ese viejo de porquería, me engaño estos papeles no sirven!-gritaba molesto el rubio, pateaba el suelo y maldecía al viejo Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata que había despertado con el escándalo del chico.

-Pues que le pedí unos papeles para saber la afinidad elemental al viejo Hokage y me dio esta porquería, mira-dijo muy enojado el rubio.

Naruto repitió la prueba con la mano derecha y con la izquierda y paso exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez.

-¿Qué raro?-dijo Hinata.

-Hina-chan, ¿me quieres acompañar a ver al viejo para que me explique qué pasa?-dijo el rubio.

-Está bien-contesto Hinata.

Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la torre Hokage, al llegar afortunadamente el anciano estaba descansando de su lucha contra su más cruel enemigo, el papeleo.

-Oye viejo, los papeles que me diste son una porquería-dijo Naruto.

-¿Que papeles Naruto?-dijo el anciano.

-Pues esta porquería de papeles para afinidad elemental-dijo el rubio tirándole los papeles en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué dices que son una porquería?-dijo molesto el anciano.

-Pues porque no sirven-contesto Naruto.

-¿Cómo que no sirven?-menciono el Hokage.

-Pruébalos y veras-respondió molesto el rubio.

El Hokage tomo uno de los papeles y le transmitió chakra y el papel se quemo.

-No veo cual es el problema-dijo el Hokage-¿Qué paso según tu para decir que no sirven?

-Pues cuando quise probar uno se arrugo y se partió, luego cuando probé con la otra mano se quemo y se mojo.

-Eso no puede pasar Naruto, debe ser una broma-dijo sonriendo el Hokage.

-Es verdad, Hokage-sama-dijo Hinata siendo notada por primera vez por el anciano.

-A ver Naruto, por que no me demuestras lo que dices-dijo el Hokage.

Naruto tomo un papel con la mano derecha y le transfirió un poco de chakra y paso lo que había dicho el papel se arrugo la mitad y luego la otra mitad se partió en dos.

-Ves tus papeles son una porquería-dijo airado el rubio.

-Señorita Hyuga sería tan amable de transmitir un poco de chakra a este papel-dijo el Hokage pasándole un papel a Hinata.

-Como diga Hokage-sama-contesto la pelinegra agarrando el papel y transmitiéndole chakra, al hacerlo el papel se mojo.

-Curioso-dijo el Hokage tomando una pausa.

-¿Qué es curioso viejo?-dijo aun enojado el rubio.

-Antes de explicarte lo que creo, ¿podrías hacer lo del chakra con tu otra mano?-pidió el Hokage.

Naruto tomo un papel y lo puso en su mano izquierda y al transmitirle chakra este se quemo y se mojo.

-Sencillamente increíble-dijo el Hokage-Naruto creo saber qué es lo que ocurre.

-Dime de una maldita vez entonces, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Primero empecemos con las damas-dijo el Hokage-señorita Hyuga es curioso su caso, se supone que los Hyuga tienen afinidad Doton pero usted debe ser la primera o la primera en muchas generaciones que tiene afinidad, Suiton, felicidades; en cuanto a ti Naruto, no existe ningún problema con los papeles, lo que sucede es que tienes 4 afinidades elementales.

-¿Tiene que ver con ser hijo del Yondaime y su esposa?-dijo el rubio.

El Hokage abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No te asombres viejo, Hina-chan ya sabe todo de mi-respondió el rubio.

-Está bien, puedo explicar tres de tus cuatro afinidades la cuarta es un misterio para mí-comenzó a decir el Hokage- tus afinidades elementales son Suiton, Raiton, Füton y Katon, los Uzumaki que es tu herencia por lado materno, era común sus afinidades al Füton y al Suiton, en cambio los Namikaze que es por tu lado paterno, tenían afinidades Füton y Raiton, eso explicaría tu afinidades, Suiton, Füton y Raiton, eso nos deja la afinidad Katon que sería difícil explicar.

-¿No podría ser porque el Kyubi está encerrado en Naru-chan?-dijo Hinata poniéndose roja.

-Esa sería la explicación más lógica-concordó el Hokage.

-Me están queriendo decir ¿Qué puedo usar cuatro afinidades elementales?-dijo sorprendido el Uzumaki.

-Así es, Naruto-dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien soy genial!-grito de alegría el muchacho.

-Bueno viejo ya es tarde mejor te dejamos, ya que sino a Hina-chan la podrían regañar-dijo Naruto saliendo del despacho tomado de la mano de Hinata.

Una vez solo el Hokage saco su pipa.

-Cuatro afinidades elementales-dijo dando un suspiro el Hokage-podría llegar a ser el shinobi más increíble del mundo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 Entrenamiento.**

Al salir del despacho del Hokage, Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta cerca de su casa una vez ella se fue, el rubio se dirigió hacia la mansión Namikaze. Una vez llego ahí se dirigió al dojo.

-"Bien muchacho comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"De acuerdo"-respondió feliz Naruto.

-"Te explicare en qué consiste tu entrenamiento para empezar-comenzó a hablar el zorro-cada día te levantaras a las 5 de la mañana, llueva, nieve o truene, darás 3 vueltas a la aldea, cuando acabes harás 300 lagartija, 300 sentadillas y 300 abdominales."

-"¿Me quieres matar acaso?"-dijo el rubio.

-"No, además estoy siendo suave, tu madre daba 10 vueltas a la aldea, hacia 800 abdominales y 800 lagartijas cuando recién se hizo mi Jinchuriki"-contesto el zorro.

-"Si mi madre podía yo también puedo"-dijo Naruto con determinación.

-"Me alegra oír eso-comenzó a decir el zorro-cuando seas capaz de cumplir esa rutina en menos de 1 hora agregaremos pesos, después de tu entrenamiento físico, harás 1 hora de Taijutsu bajo mi tutela, te enseñare un estilo secreto."

-"¿Qué estilo es?"-dijo ansioso el rubio.

-"Es el estilo del Rikudo-Sennin, es un estilo que en la actualidad está perdido y que es superior a cualquier estilo de Taijutsu existente, volviendo a tu entrenamiento, después del Taijutsu desayunaras y te irás a la Academia, sin embargo, estarás solo la primera hora si es posible"-termino de decir el zorro.

-"¿Por qué solo la primera hora?"-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-"Primero que nada porque ahí no aprenderás nada, ya que los maestros están boicoteando tu aprendizaje, y segundo porque tengo dos años para hacer de ti el mejor ninja, y el tiempo no es algo que tengamos en demasía, una cosa más dejaras de comer ramen a todas horas, quiero que comas más sano, así que añadiremos verduras y pescados a tu dieta, ramen solo comerás los miércoles y los fines de semana"-concluyo el Kyubi.

-"Pero ¿Por qué debo dejar el ramen? Además ¿donde conseguiré verduras y pescado?"-se quejo el rubio.

-"No he dicho que dejaras el ramen simplemente he dicho que no comerás a cada rato, lo de las verduras es sencillo, ya que nadie quiere venderte, las cultivaras tu mismo, imagino que detrás del dojo hay un espacio donde puedes hacer tu pequeño huerto, y lo del pescado es más simple aun lo pescaras tu mismo"-dijo el zorro.

-"¿Pero como cultivare las verduras sino tengo las plantas o semillas, ni siquiera tengo herramientas?, aparte de ser granjero, pescador y practicar Taijutsu ¿Qué más me enseñaras?"-dijo Naruto.

-"Después de que llegues de la academia usaras una hora en el cuidado de tus cultivos, lo de las semillas será un poco difícil pero creo que el viejo Hokage puede ser de utilidad, pídele que te regale algunas semillas, le dirás que quieres plantar un huerto para comer más sano, el feliz te ayudara, y las herramientas en algún lugar de la casa habrá herramientas de jardinería, después de acabar con los cultivos, usaras la hora antes del almuerzo para estudiar los libros que tiene tu padre, una vez que acabes con todos los libros nos conseguiremos otros, luego almorzaras, después del almuerzo harás una hora de meditación y concentración, luego de eso entrenaras con los Jutsus que yo te diga y con los de tu familia, cuando oscurezca estarás una hora más en el despacho de tu padre aprendiendo de los libros de tu padre"-dijo el zorro.

-"Como digas sensei"-dijo serio pero con una sonrisa el rubio.

El rubio fue a cerrar el despacho de su padre y luego abandono la casa, para dirigirse a su pequeño departamento, casi llegando al departamento se encontró con el Hokage.

-¿Qué estás haciendo afuera tan tarde Naruto?-dijo el anciano.

-Nada solo fui a cerrar la casa de mis padres-contesto el rubio-a propósito viejo, viendo que el espacio que hay en la casa de mis padres se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño huerto, así te hago feliz al comer más sano, pero no tengo semillas.

-Me hace feliz oírte decir que quieres comer sano-comenzó a decir el Hokage con una sonrisa-haremos esto Naruto, ve a mi oficina pasado mañana y te tendré las semillas para que plantes tu huerto.

-Gracias viejo-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

El rubio se iba a ir, cuando el anciano puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Supongo que no has cenado-dijo el viejo.

-Pues la verdad que tienes razón-dijo el rubio.

-Te invito a comer al Ichiraku-dijo el anciano.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen Naruto comió como si no hubiera mañana, cuando acabaron el Hokage estaba sorprendido de que el rubio se hubiera comido 20 platos de ramen grande y el solamente 2. Se separaron cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones del departamento del rubio, el muchacho se fue a descansar ya que al otro día empezaba su entrenamiento.

Cinco minutos antes de las 5 de la madrugada.

-"Despierta chico tienes que levantarte"-dijo amablemente el Kyubi.

El rubio siguió durmiendo como si nada.

-"¡Despierta maldita sea!"-grito en la mente de Naruto el zorro.

-"Ah, no grites Kurama"-contesto molesto el chico.

-"Como quieres que no grite si te hable de buena forma y ni siquiera contestaste, y agradece que no use un Genjutsu porque si lo hago te hubieras vuelto loco"-dijo el zorro

-"Esta bien disculpa ahora me levanto"-dijo el rubio.

El muchacho se levanto pesadamente y se ducho salió de su casa a las cinco un cuarto.

-"Pésimo, muchacho"-se quejo el zorro

-"¿Qué diablos quieres decir Kurama?-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-"Te demoraste 20 minutos entre que te desperté y saliste del departamento ¿así quieres ser ninja?-comento molesto el Kyubi.

-"¿qué tiene eso?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Primero ponte a correr que ya llevas más de 15 minutos de retraso"-dijo el zorro.

El chico se puso a correr.

-"Por casualidad sabes, ¿Por qué te regañe por demorarte 20 minutos?-pregunto Kurama.

-"En realidad no se"-contesto Naruto.

-"Si eres ninja y te demoras 20 minutos entre que te dan una orden y en cumplirla, puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, la vida de un ninja se define en pocos minutos, a veces en segundos, ahora contéstame esto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de despertarte para salir a correr, te hubiera avisado que era un ataque y tú te hubieras demorado 20 minutos?-dijo Kurama.

-"Me habrían matado"-dijo apesadumbrado el chico.

-"No solo eso muchacho-comenzó a explicar Kurama-si hubieras estado con tu equipo todos hubieran muerto, y si hubieras estado con tus seres queridos o tu familia también hubieran muerto."

-"Tienes razón Kurama"-contesto apesadumbrado el chico.

-"Bien, entiendes ahora ¿por qué te regañe?-volvió a preguntar el Kyubi.

-"Si, por que gracias a mi estupidez puedo poner en riesgo no solo mi vida sino la de los que quiero"-concluyo el rubio.

-"Correcto"-dijo satisfecho el zorro.

-"Gracias por la lección sensei"

-"No agradezcas muchacho, ahora si sabes que te vas a demorar 20 minutos en estar listo, levántate 20 minutos antes y se acabo el problema"-comento el zorro.

Luego de dar las tres vueltas a la aldea cosa que le tomo casi una hora y cuarto, iba a comenzar su rutina de lagartijas sentadillas y abdominales.

-"La rutina de correr no está mal para ser primera vez pero debió ser mejor, así que de ahora en adelante hasta que domines la carrera, por cada 5 minutos que te demores harás 20 abdominales, 20 sentadillas y 20 lagartijas mas"-dijo el zorro.

-"¿Cuanto debería demorarme en la carrera?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Deberías demorarte 45 minutos para empezar, así que como te tomo media hora extra, serán 120 más de todo, a propósito tienes hora y media para acabar los ejercicios"-concluyo de decir el zorro.

-"Pero…"-dijo el rubio pero noto la sonrisa del Kyubi y prefirió callar.

-"¿Alguna queja Naruto?"

-"Ninguna Sensei"-dijo el rubio asustado.

Para fortuna del rubio pudo terminar los ejercicios en menos de una hora.

-"Son casi las siete de la mañana, practicaremos ahora Taijutsu hasta las 8 después tienes media hora para desayunar, ducharte y llegar a la Academia"-comento el Kyubi.

-"Como digas sensei"-respondió el rubio.

Así empezaron a trabajar en el Taijutsu que aprendería Naruto, las posiciones iniciales al rubio le parecían extrañas ya que eran muy diferentes a las que hacia normalmente en la Academia.

-"¿Seguro que son posturas de Taijutsu?"-pregunto con duda Naruto.

-"Si son posturas de Taijutsu, de estas posturas derivaron todos los Taijutsu modernos, por lo tanto cuando aprendas el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin, nadie incluso los Hyuga no podrán ni siquiera tocarte"-dijo el zorro.

-"¿Como se llama este Taijutsu?"-pregunto el rubio mientras repetía los movimientos que el zorro el enseñaba.

-"Bueno este Taijutsu se llama Ryū no shinjitsu o la verdad del dragón, es un Taijutsu tan fuerte que nadie desde la muerte del Rikudo ha podido aprenderlo, por este motivo los humanos crearon los nuevos Taijutsu, basándose en algunas cualidades del Ryū no shinjitsu, así que siéntete honrado con que te lo enseñe."

-"¿Cómo es que tu sabes este Taijutsu, sensei?-dijo el rubio.

-"Lo aprendí del mismo Rikudo, ya que lo conocí, lo mismo que mis hermanos, para nosotros el era como nuestro padre, el nos enseño muchas cosas, después los humanos nos consideraron demonios o simples bestias con un enorme chakra, olvidaron que éramos seres en muchos casos más listos que ellos, tanto nos afecto la muerte del Rikudo, que algunos nos fuimos a vivir lejos de los hombres, otros simplemente se volvieron medios locos, y un par de ellos aceptaron la muerte del anciano y se volvieron al estudio y el conocimiento"-dijo el zorro con tristeza y nostalgia.

-"Siento haberte preguntado sensei"-dijo Naruto al notar la tristeza y la nostalgia del Kyubi.

-"No te preocupes, pero ya va siendo hora que te vayas a preparar para la Academia"-comento el zorro.


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulos 7 y 8

**Capitulo 7 Una inesperada declaración.**

El rubio partió rápido a su departamento tomo un ligero desayuno, se arreglo y partió hacia la academia, al llegar vio a Hinata en el columpio sola.

-Buenos días Hina-chan-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naru-chan-dijo la pelinegra triste.

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?-dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Lo que pasa es que anoche pensé en todo lo que has sufrido, en tu enorme soledad, y me siento mal porque yo hace tiempo pude hacer más llevadera tu soledad-explico la Hyuga.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?-dijo serio el muchacho.

En eso suena el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases así que el chico toma de la mano a Hinata y corriendo para llegar al salón antes que el maestro.

-Miren la parejita volvieron a llegar muy juntitos-dijo Ino sacando la risa de todo el salón.

-¡Cállate Yamanaka! –grito Naruto.

-Uy, que miedo, por favor protéjanme del perdedor de la clase y su novia la rara-dijo la rubia sacando más risas de sus compañeros.

De repente se escucho el sonido de una cachetada.

-¡Como te atreves rara a golpearme!-dijo furiosa Ino.

-¡Te lo mereces!-grito Hinata-¡Naruto-kun no es ningún perdedor me oíste rubia estúpida!

-Hinata-chan ¿Por qué me defiendes?-dijo Naruto aun más confundido.

-Porque te quiero Naruto, yo te amo-dijo Hinata bien fuerte, dejando a todo el salón y sobre todo al rubio paralizados por la sorpresa.

-Bien jóvenes tomen sus asientos-dijo Iruka que tenia la primera clase del día.

Todos obedecieron al maestro mientras Naruto prácticamente era arrastrado por Hinata.

-Bien comenzaremos nuestra clase de Historia-dijo Iruka-como dijimos en la clase anterior, Konoha ha tenido 4 Hokage hasta ahora, el primero Hashirama Senju, del clan Senju, Tobirama Senju, hermano del primero, Hiruzen Sarutobi, del clan Sarutobi que es ahora el Hokage, y el cuarto, ¿alguien sabe el nombre del cuarto Hokage?

Todos se miraban al parecer nadie sabía hasta que una voz interrumpió la clase.

-Minato Namikaze-contesto Naruto.

Todos quedaros estupefactos el rubio no contestaba a nada y ahora había respondido bien.

-Correcto Naruto-dijo Iruka de muy malas ganas.

-Sensei-dijo Hinata.

-¿Si Hinata?-respondió Iruka amablemente.

-¿Que podría decirnos del clan Namikaze?-pidió la pelinegra-ya que me imagino que el Yondaime era de ese clan.

-Bien estas en lo cierto, Hinata, el Yondaime era del clan Namikaze, uno de los clanes más fuertes, su habilidad principal eran los Jutsus del elemento Raiton y Füton, en fuerza física rivalizaban con el clan Senju. Es todo lo que sabemos de ellos ya que también como muchos clanes ocultaban muchas cosas.

-Bueno siguiendo con la clase-dijo Iruka.

Mientras Iruka explicaba cosas de la historia de la aldea, Naruto se inclino hacia Hinata.

-Gracias por preguntar-dijo el rubio en un murmullo-después de clases te espero en donde tú sabes.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Naru-chan-dijo Hinata también en murmullos-pero ¿por qué después de clases?

-Porque…-Naruto no pudo continuar porque frente a él estaba Iruka con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien Naruto veo que no te importa la historia de tu aldea, así que por que en vez de distraer a tus compañeros nos haces el favor y sales de la clase.

-Como diga sensei-dijo el rubio fastidiado.

Una vez que Naruto salió del salón.

-En cuanto a usted Hinata, no me parece adecuado que se esté mezclando con vándalos como Naruto Uzumaki, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir o tendré que hablar con su padre.

-Disculpe sensei, pero Naruto no es ningún vándalo, es un ser humano como usted o como yo-dijo seria y molesta la pelinegra.

-Tenga cuidado sensei-dijo Ino-no se meta con el novio de la rara.

La ocurrencia de la Yamanaka provoco risas en toda la clase y un enorme sonrojo en Hinata.

Mientras Naruto abandonaba la Academia para dirigirse a la mansión Namikaze, una vez allí fue directamente al dojo.

-"Bueno chico como aun no tienes las semillas, creo que te enseñare un Jutsu que nos ayudara a ganar tiempo"-dijo Kurama.

-"¿Cuál es ese Jutsu?-dijo ansioso el rubio.

-"El Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-dijo el zorro.

-"¿Qué hace especial a este Jutsu?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Este Jutsu crea copias solidas de ti además lo que aprenden los clones tu lo aprendes al deshacer la técnica"-dijo Kurama

-"¡Qué bien!-dijo feliz el rubio.

El Kyubi le explico cómo debía realizar la técnica el rubio practico unas horas y al fin logro dominar la técnica.

-"Bueno es hora que vayamos a leer al despacho de tu padre"-dijo el zorro.

-"Como digas sensei"-contesto Naruto feliz por haber aprendido el Jutsu.

Cuando llegaron al estudio.

-"Naruto ahora has 5 clones"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"Si sensei"-el rubio hizo los clones.

-"Bien-comenzó a decir el zorro al Naruto original y los clones en su mente-ahora tu toma ese libro que dice Historia Universal Ninja, tu toma ese libro que dice Geografía del Continente, tu toma ese libro que dice Anatomía humana, tu toma ese libro que dice Psicología del combate, tu toma ese libro El arte de la guerra, y tu Naruto toma ese libro que dice Historia del clan Namikaze."

-"Sensei porque tengo que leer todos estos libros no le hallo sentido"-dijo el rubio original.

-"A ver el primero es para que tengas una noción de historia ya que la historia no solo ocurre en Konoha, también existe historia en Kumo, Suna y otros lugares, ese libro te ayudara a comprender algunas cosas, el segundo es para que sepas reconocer accidentes geográficos importantes y si te pierdes al ver alguno podrás orientarte, además de servirte para aprovechar mejor el terreno, el tercero es para que aprendas donde puedes atacar si quieres matar o incapacitar a alguien, el cuarto y el quinto, te ayudaran a planificar y como evitar trampas psicológicas, y por último el sexto libro me imagine que te gustaría saber sobre el clan de tu padre mas allá de la pobre explicación que dio ese maestro"-concluyo su explicación el zorro.

-"Gracias sensei"-dijo totalmente agradecido el muchacho.

El grupo leyó más de una hora, luego el chico desactivo la técnica y todo lo que habían aprendido los clones el chico lo absorbió y para sorpresa de él sabía todo lo que los clones habían aprendido.

-"Bien chico es hora que vayas a almorzar tienes una hora"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"Si sensei"-contesto Naruto.

Naruto corrió hasta la academia y encontró debajo de un árbol a una triste Hinata.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo el rubio cubriendo con sus manos los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Na…Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada la pelinegra.

El rubio saco sus manos de los ojos de la Hyuga y asomo su cara por el lado derecho de la chica, esta se puso más roja al notar la cara del chico tan cerca de la de ella.

-He venido a almorzar contigo como te prometí-contesto Naruto.

-Gracias Naru-chan-dijo Hinata.

-Hina-chan puedo preguntarte algo-dijo nervioso el rubio.

-Si lo que quieras Naruto-kun-respondió con una sonrisa la Hyuga.

-¿es verdad lo que dijiste esta mañana cuando le diste la cachetada a Ino?-pregunto Naruto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, que nunca había sentido.

-Es…es ver…es verdad Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata muy roja.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?-dijo el rubio con su corazón latiendo a todo lo que da y más.

-Desde el primer día de Academia-dijo Hinata haciendo esfuerzos por no desmayarte.

-Hina-chan puedes responderme una última pregunta-menciono Naruto.

-Claro Naru-chan.

-¿Puedes decirme si lo que siento es amor o cariño?-dijo angustiado el Uzumaki.

-¿No te entiendo Naruto-kun?-respondió Hinata.

-Pues veras-comenzó a decir el rubio totalmente nervioso-cuando estoy a tu lado, el tiempo parece detenerse, mi corazón late muy rápido, siento una paz que no había sentido nunca, cuando te veo a tus ojos, me siento en el cielo, pareciera que toda la oscuridad que me rodea tu con solo una mirada la iluminas, cuando te oigo hablar no existe nadie en el mundo excepto tu, cuando tomo tu mano siento que puedo ir hasta el fin del mundo por ti, ¿Dime Hina-chan, esto que siento es amor o solo cariño?, ya que las cosas que siento por ti nunca las había sentido, no me da miedo decirte, que si tú me odiaras el mundo no tendría sentido sin ti.

-Naru…Naruto-kun…yo…yo ¿te…provoco todas esas cosas?-dijo asombrada la pelinegra.

-Todas esas y muchas que no puedo expresar-respondió seguro el rubio.

-Naruto-kun puedo decirte que tu realmente estas enamorado, ya que yo siento lo mismo que tu cuando estoy contigo-respondió Hinata apenas aguantando las ganas de desmayarse.

-Hinata se que llevamos unos días de conocernos mejor, pero a ti, digo tu, no se…-el rubio se había trabado al hablar ya que estaba muy nervioso.

-Naruto-kun quieres decirme algo o pedirme algo-contesto Hinata con una risa tierna.

-¡Al diablo!-grito Naruto-¡Hinata quieres ser mi novia!

La pelinegra entro al país de los sueños ya que se desmayo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hinata, Hinata-decía preocupado el chico-despierta Hina-chan.

-Sí, si-dijo en murmullos la pelinegra.

-¿Que dices Hina-chan?-pregunto el rubio que apenas escucho lo que había dicho la Hyuga.

Hinata reacciono y se quedo mirando al rubio preocupado porque ella se había desmayado.

-Digo que si Naru-chan-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra-digo que acepto ser tu novia.

Ahora le toco al rubio caer desmayado, sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica. Después de estar unos 10 minutos inconsciente, el rubio despertó con el dulce rostro de Hinata mirándolo el rubio le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-"Chico ya casi es hora que vuelvas a la Mansión"-dijo Kurama.

-"Pero todavía no como y no quiero estar alejado de Hina-chan"-dijo casi en un ruego el muchacho.

-"Come con tu novia, luego ve algún lugar donde puedas estar solo haz un clon y envíalo a la mansión"-dijo resignado el zorro.

-"Gracias sensei y si me echan del salón voy de inmediato a la mansión, te lo prometo"-prometió Naruto.

-"Esta bien chico"-contesto el Kyubi.

-Naru-chan-dijo Hinata-mejor comemos.

La pelinegra saco dos almuerzos.

-Este es tuyo Naru-chan-dijo la chica pasándole un almuerzo.

-Gracias Hinata-chan-respondió el rubio.

Apenas terminaron de comer sonó el timbre que indicaba el retorno a clases, fueron rápidamente al salón pero el maestro ya había llegado.

-Señorita Hyuga, usted puede pasar, Uzumaki tú no puedes entrar-dijo con odio el maestro.

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar?-pregunto furioso el muchacho.

-Porque deberías entrar en mi clase si no has estado en clases en toda la mañana-contesto con sarcasmo el maestro.

-Como si me importara su estúpida clase, al menos puedo recoger mis cosas-dijo furioso el rubio.

-Si recoge tus porquerías y lárgate-contesto el maestro.

El chico entro con Hinata, la chica tomo asiento pero el solo tomo sus cosas.

-Nos vemos donde tú sabes-dijo en un susurro antes de salir del salón.

-De acuerdo-contesto en voz baja la pelinegra.

-Podrías apurarte Uzumaki, mira que tengo que enseñarles a tus compañeros-comento con odio el maestro.

-Como si pudieras enseñar algo-respondió Naruto al salir del salón.

El rubio tomo rumbo hacia la mansión Namikaze.

-"Veo que no necesitaste el clon"-observo el zorro.

-"Así es sensei, estúpido maestro"-respondió amargado el rubio.

-"Tranquilo chico, cuando lleguemos te enseñare un nuevo Jutsu"-le aviso el Kyubi.

-"¿Qué clase de Jutsu me enseñaras sensei?-dijo animado el muchacho.

-"Te enseñare uno de Füton y otro de Katon"-menciono el zorro.

-"¡Qué bien!"

Al llegar a la mansión el chico comenzó con su entrenamiento, el zorro empezó a enseñarle el Füton: Renkūdan, dos horas después con la ayuda del 10 clones el chico ya la había aprendido, cuando apareció Hinata Naruto ya casi dominaba el Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

-¿Naruto-kun cuando aprendiste a usar esa técnica? Y ¿Por qué hay tantos Bunshin?-dijo asombrada la chica.

-Hola Hime-chan, hoy empecé a aprender el Gokakyu no Jutsu, además esos no son Bunshin son Kage Bunshin-contesto el muchacho.

-Eso no puede ser Naruto-kun nadie puede aprender una técnica en un día menos dos y sobre todo el Kage Bunshin que es una técnica de nivel Jounin-dijo un tanto molesta la chica ya que creía que el muchacho le estaba mintiendo

-Toca uno de los clones Hime-contesto el rubio.

La chica temerosa se acerco a un clon y lo toco, era real era imposible, pero ella estaba tocando el brazo de uno de los clones, para convencerse la pelinegra activo el Byakugan y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el chakra del muchacho dividido en los clones.

-Esto es imposible-dijo Hinata atónita-eres increíble Naru-chan aprendiste dos técnicas en un día.

-De hecho Hina-chan fueron tres-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Es broma cierto?-dijo la Hyuga levantando una ceja incrédula.

-¿Quieres ver las técnicas que he aprendido hoy?-ofreció amablemente el rubio.

-Claro-dijo Hinata aun con duda.

-Bueno aquí vamos, ponte detrás de mi-comenzó el muchacho, la chica se puso detrás de Naruto y activo el Byakugan-primero ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-El patio se lleno de clones la chica no podía creerlo al menos 100 clones estaban ahí, el rubio desactivo la técnica-ahora ¡Füton: Renkūdan!-al instante el muchacho disparo una bala de aire comprimido que impacto en una roca haciéndola pedazos, la chica no salía de su sorpresa-finalmente ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-el rubio lanzo una gran bola de fuego al cielo ya que no quería incendiar la casa.

-Na…Naruto-kun…esto…esto es increíble-la chica no salía de su asombro-apren…aprendiste… tres técnicas…eres sor…sorprendente.

-No es para tanto Hina-chan-dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la muchacha y guiándola a la entrada del dojo.

-¿Como que no es para tanto?-decía feliz a muchacha-yo creo que nadie en la Academia puede hacer estas tres técnicas, Sasuke-kun solo puede hacer el Gokakyu no Jutsu, pero nada más. Y menos aprenderlas en un día.

-Gracias Hina-chan eres muy amable, pero no es para tanto lo que pasa es que tengo un buen maestro-contesto el rubio.

-"Gracias chico por decir que soy buen maestro"-comento Kurama.

-¿Tienes un maestro particular?-dijo sorprendida la Hyuga.

-La verdad si lo conocí el día de mi cumpleaños, a decir verdad Hina-chan hasta mi me sorprendió que quisiera enseñarme, me ha hecho ver algunas cosas que de otro modo no vería-comento nervioso el chico.

-¿Quién es tu maestro Naru-chan? ¿Qué cosas te ha hecho ver?-pregunto ansiosa la pelinegra.

-Primero que nada-comenzó a decir el muchacho-me hizo darme cuenta que si quiero proteger a mis seres queridos debo ser responsable y siempre estar atento, me enseño también que en la Academia me están, ¿como dijo?, ah sí, boicoteando mi enseñanza, incluso el ha descubierto que algunos maestros usan Genjutsu para que responda mal los exámenes. Además es el único aparte de ti que se acercaría al chico demonio o como me dicen también el chico zorro.

La chica estaba sorprendida que los maestros llegaran a usar Genjutsu para que Naruto fallara, pero no le extrañaba de hecho en el último examen se dio cuenta del Genjutsu en el examen del rubio.

-Pero Naru-chan, ¿Aun no me dices el nombre de tu maestro?-pregunto aun más curiosa.

-"Kurama podrías tomar el control de mi cuerpo sin que se note y que hables con Hina-chan"-pidió el rubio.

-"Por supuesto chico, sin embargo adviértele para que no se asuste"-dijo el zorro.

-"Si sensei"-contesto el chico.

-Hina-chan no te diré el nombre de mi maestro, te lo presentare, sin embargo no vayas a asustarte-dijo el rubio.

-Te lo prometo Naru-chan-contesto Hinata.

En ese momento al rubio se quedo parado frente a la chica y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente los ojos azules como el cielo cambiaron a un rojo con una pupila negra alargada.

-Buenas tardes Hinata Hyuga, soy el maestro de Naruto, no temas- la voz del muchacho se oía más profunda incluso había un dejo de maldad-prometí a mi alumno, o mejor dicho mi Jinchuriki, que no te haría nada, ya que eres muy importante para él, eres más importante para el que su propia vida.

La chica estaba paralizada de asombro, pero por alguna razón que no entendía no sentía miedo.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Me conocen con muchos nombres pequeña, el Señor de los Bijus, el Amo de las Llamas Eternas, El Destructor del Mundo, pero en esta aldea en particular usan un nombre que expresa poco mi grandeza, Kyubi, sin embargo ese no es mi nombre verdadero, mi nombre es Kurama-dijo el zorro.

La chica estaba aterrada al oír el nombre del Kyubi, pero no podía huir de ahí.

-Te repito Hinata Hyuga, no te hare ningún daño, ¿Qué clase de maestro seria si no respetara los deseos de Naruto?-dijo serio el Kyubi, luego añadió pensativo-aunque creo que debería castigarte.

-Cas…casti…castigarme ¿Por qué…porque…señor Kurama?-dijo petrificada la pelinegra.

-Jajaja-rio el zorro-te tendría que castigar porque traes a Naruto loco de amor por ti, incluso anoche no me dejo dormir pensando en ti-comento el zorro guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra que se sonrojo-aquí entre nos te diré que él no te encuentra bonita-la chica bajo el rostro-él te encuentra hermosa y piensa que eres la chica más hermosa del mundo.

La chica al escuchar que Naruto la encontraba hermosa y la chica más hermosa del mundo, casi se desmaya.

-¿Por qué decidió entrenar a Naruto-kun?-pregunto la chica.

-Por muchas razones Hinata-dijo el Kyubi pensativo-primero me aburrí de ver como lo ignoran y golpean hasta casi la muerte, segundo también sentí el deseo que tiene el chico de no estar mas solo y proteger a quienes quiere, y tu eres la primera de la lista, tercero el tipo que trato de controlarme hace diez años todavía anda suelto y no sería agradable ser controlado por un lunático como él, quinto por egoísmo, sexto por la madre del chico y por ultimo por que el chico merece ser querido y protegido.

-Kurama-sama ¿Por qué dice que lo hace por egoísmo y por la madre de Naruto-chan?

-Simple, muchacha-empezó a explicar el zorro-lo hago por egoísmo ya que si el chico muere yo muero con él, y lo hago por la madre del muchacho, porque el chico me recuerda a ella, ella fue mi anterior Jinchuriki, a pesar de ser escandalosa como el chico, era leal y buena, lo mismo que Naruto. Una cosa más Hinata no puedes decirle a nadie que estoy entrenando al muchacho porque sino los estúpidos de esta aldea tratarían de matarlo, y si tu estas cerca podrías salir herida o muerta y eso si enfurecería al chico, espero que comprendas.

-Lo entiendo Kurama-sama, y le prometo no decir nada, también les agradezco a usted y a Naruto-chan la confianza que han tenido en mí-respondió Hinata.

-Bueno me tengo que ir te dejo con el chico, una última cosa Hinata, cuídalo y sigue queriéndolo como hasta ahora.

-Eso hare Kurama-sama-dijo la pelinegra sacando una sonrisa del zorro.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Continuando el Entrenamiento.**

Después de que el rubio recuperara su cuerpo, la pelinegra corrió a abrazarlo, luego el chico le explico el entrenamiento que haría, pero no le menciono la clase de Taijutsu que el zorro le enseñaría la razón era muy simple se había olvidado del nombre, lo único que recordó que era el que usaba un tipo famoso.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, Hinata estaba sorprendida de que el zorro, hiciera que Naruto cultivara un huerto, al preguntarle al chico el motivo del Huerto él respondió que era idea del Kyubi para que comiera más sano, la chica dijo que cuando tuviera sus verduras ella le enseñaría a prepararlas, cuando empezaba a bajar el sol Hinata tuvo que irse.

-"Interesante es tu novia"-hablo el zorro en la mente del chico, una vez que quedaron solos.

-"¿Por qué lo dices sensei?"-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-"Porque a pesar de saber quien soy no salió huyendo como hubiera esperado, es mas a pesar de sentir miedo se quedo aquí"-comento el Kyubi.

-"Ella es muy valiente"-dijo Naruto orgulloso de la chica.

El rubio entro en la mansión y estuvo otro par de horas leyendo, luego cerro la mansión y regreso a su casa.

Al día siguiente el chico se levanto a las 4 y media de la madrugada y salió puntualmente a las 5 de la madrugada en punto para iniciar su rutina de ejercicio, esta vez solo se excedió en el tiempo asignado a las vueltas al a aldea en 20 minutos lo que le redujo a 80 las lagartijas, abdominales y sentadillas de castigo. Luego siguió la sesión de Taijutsu hasta las 8 para sorpresa del zorro Naruto aprendía con rapidez las posturas defensivas y ofensivas.

-"Lo estás haciendo muy bien chico, nadie había soportado dos días de entrenamiento del Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin, es mas nadie había aprendido las primeras katas y poses, debo admitir que eres especial"-dijo con orgullo Kurama.

-"Gracias sensei"-dijo el rubio agradecido por el comentario.

"Que pena me da el chico, con un simple comentario de que lo está haciendo bien y se pone muy feliz, que rabia me da darme cuenta que esta inútil aldea se ha estado perdiendo a un genio, todo por sus malditos perjuicios"-pensó amargado el Kyubi.

-"Sensei, ¿puedo ir a prepararme para ir la academia?"-pregunto el chico sacando al zorro de sus pensamientos.

-"Si Naruto"-contesto el zorro y volvió a sus ideas.

"Naruto será increíblemente poderoso-comenzó a pensar nuevamente el Kyubi-nadie podrá hacerle frente, ya casi no me cabe dudas, es un genio, aprender tres técnicas diferentes en un día, no sé de nadie que haya hecho eso, además está aprendiendo el Taijutsu del viejo sin problemas, en cuanto al aprendizaje de libros es asombroso cuando se concentra ayer leyó seis libros como si nada, quizás cuando su entrenamiento este completo será más fuerte que el Rikudo-Sennin."

El rubio se arreglo para partir a la Academia, al llegar noto a Hinata en el columpio, se acerco a ella, pero al tocar su hombro, Hinata se dio vuelta aterrada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hina-chan ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado el chico por la muchacha.

-Naruto-kun eres tu-dijo la pelinegra con un suspiro de alivio-no me pasa nada.

-No me mientas Hina-chan, ¿Qué te pasa por que estas en ese estado?-dijo el rubio en ese momento noto un moretón en la mejilla de la chica-¿Quién te hizo eso?

El rubio estaba furioso alguien había golpeado a Hinata y eso él no lo iba a permitir.

-Me caí Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra.

-No me mientas por favor Hinata-chan, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Fue…fue Ino por la cachetada que le di-dijo la pelinegra bajando la vista.

-"Sensei, ¿me puedes ayudar a mejorar el moretón de Hinata-chan?-pregunto el rubio al zorro.

-"Si Naruto puedo ayudarte, solo pon tu mano en la mejilla de la chica y con un poco de mi chakra curativo bastara"-dijo Kurama.

El chico hizo lo que el Kyubi le había dicho, en cuestión de segundos la mejilla se recupero.

-¡Maldita desgraciada, ahora vera lo que le espera!-dijo Naruto dejando a Hinata para buscar a la rubia.

Después de unos minutos Naruto localizo a su presa.

-¡Así que te gusto pegarle a mi novia, ¿no es así Ino?!-grito Naruto.

-Uy, que miedo apareció el defensor de la rara, jajaja-dijo riendo Ino.

Naruto no dijo nada más se acerco a Ino y le dio un feroz golpe en el estomago que la envió al otro lado del salón, la rubia quedo inconsciente.

-Que esto sirva de lección quien quiera golpear a Hinata tendrá que vérselas conmigo antes-dijo el rubio furioso en ese momento un poco del instinto asesino escapo para darle más peso a su amenaza.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron varios profesores uno se llevo a Ino a la Enfermería mientras dos se llevaron a Naruto ante el Hokage.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, fueron directamente a ver al Hokage.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahora?-dijo Sarutobi molesto por ver Naruto en su oficina tan temprano.

-Uzumaki, golpeo a una compañera de clases sin motivo, y dejo salir algo de ya sabe que-dijo el maestro con odio, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Hokage.

-Bien puedes retirarte, yo conversare con Naruto-dijo Sarutobi.

Al salir el maestro de la academia el Hokage se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a encender su pipa.

-Bien Naruto espero una buena explicación-dijo el Hokage molesto.

-Mira viejo, es cierto yo golpee a Ino porque ella golpeo a Hina-chan, todo porque ayer ella me defendió, le dejo un moretón en su linda cara, y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que nadie lastime a mi novia-contesto furioso Naruto, provocando una leve sonrisa del anciano.

-¿Dejaste salir chakra del Kyubi Naruto? –dijo serio el Hokage.

-No no deje salir chakra del Kyubi, me crees tan estúpido viejo, solo use un poco de instinto asesino nada mas-contesto el rubio molesto.

-Está bien te creo, pero dime ¿cómo va eso de que Hinata Hyuga es tu novia?-dijo el viejo sonriendo.

-Yo…esto…yo…Hinata…pues…esto…-el rubio trataba de decir algo pero no podía, además estaba tan rojo que rivalizaba con la pelinegra, cuando ella se sonrojaba.

-Jajaja, a ver qué tratas de decirme, mira que no entiendo-contesto riendo y divertido por ver al rubio tratando de explicar algo que no podía- quizás deba llamar al departamento de Inteligencia para que descifren lo que quieres decir.

-Está bien viejo, lo reconozco me gusta Hinata y ayer nos hicimos novios, algún problema con eso-dijo molesto el rubio, provocando otra risa del Hokage-ahora te ríes de mi viejo.

-No para nada Naruto, pero debes reconocer que es gracioso ver al hablador de Naruto Uzumaki, sin palabras.

El chico hizo un gesto de rabia.

-¿Algo más que querías decirme, viejo?-menciono Naruto antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta para salir.

-Es cierto, toma Naruto-dijo Sarutobi entregándole al rubio una bolsa.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-dijo molesto Naruto.

-Lo que me pediste el otro día no te dije que hoy lo tendría-respondió con una sonrisa cálida el anciano.

-Cierto, gracias viejo-contesto el rubio, al tiempo que se acerco al anciano y le dio un abrazo-eres el mejor viejo.

-Si necesitas algo avísame-dijo el Hokage.

-Lo tendré en cuenta viejo, me iré ahora-respondió Naruto saliendo del despacho del Hokage.

Al salir el muchacho el Hokage no pudo evitar volver a reír.

El chico decidió no ir a la academia se fue a la mansión Namikaze, al entrar hizo 10 clones y se pusieron a buscar las herramientas de jardinería, las encontraron al cabo de 10 minutos.

-"Bien chico es hora que empecemos con el Huerto"-dijo el zorro.

El chico ya había elegido un lugar siguiendo las instrucciones que Kurama le había dado.

-"Lo primero que debes hacer chico es preparar el suelo"-comento el Kyubi.

Así estuvieron casi una hora preparando el suelo, cuando acabaron el chico estaba sudado a mares, pero por alguna razón que no entendía ese trabajo físico le daba algo que solo había conseguido estando con Hinata, paz de espíritu.

El zorro le indico que debía sembrar, y como.

-"Sensei, ¿Cómo es que sabes de agricultura, no se supone que eres un demonio?"-pregunto confundido el chico.

-"Jajaja, si Naruto soy un demonio pero se de agricultura por que aprendí con el Rikudo-Sennin"-contesto Kurama riendo.

-"El Rikudo-Sennin, ¿Sabia de agricultura?"-dijo el rubio aun mas confundido.

-"Así es chico el anciano sabia de agricultura, ya que era su pasatiempo, el decía que un guerrero debe tener a alguien que le de paz y un lugar donde encontrar la paz"-comento Kurama, recordando a su antiguo amo.

-"¿Parece que lo querías mucho, Kurama sensei?"-comento pensativo el muchacho.

-"Eso es verdad Naruto, yo quería mucho al viejo, bueno se nos hace tarde vamos al despacho tienes que leer bastante chico"-termino de decir el Kyubi.

-"Como mandes Sensei"-dijo feliz el chico.

-"A propósito que buen golpe le diste a la rubia, veo que aprovechaste la lectura del libro de anatomía, y también me sorprendió cuando usaste tu instinto asesino para dejar tu punto claro, aunque los idiotas creyeron que era yo, eso me imagino que lo sacaste de Psicología del combate, ¿no es así?-dijo orgulloso de su alumno el zorro.

-"Gracias por los halagos sensei y si lo del instinto asesino lo saque del libro de Psicología, jejeje"-dijo riendo el chico.

-"No eres tan tonto como creen estos estúpidos"-comento el zorro.

Llegaron al despacho, el zorro le ordeno al chico que creara 5 clones y comenzaran a estudiar. Al primer clon se le ordeno que tomara un libro sobre Historia de los clanes de Konoha, al segundo un libro sobre Estrategia básica, el tercero continuo con el libro de Anatomía humana, al cuarto le paso el segundo volumen de Psicología del combate, y al quinto le paso Aprovechamiento del terreno para crear trampas, y el Naruto original comenzó a leer sobre el clan Uzumaki.

Luego de una hora el Kyubi dio por terminada la clase de lectura, y envió a almorzar al chico.

El rubio ni lento ni perezoso se fue en busca de su novia, la encontró a la sombra de un árbol y estaba Kiba a su lado, el chico se acerco a oír la conversación.

-Te digo Hinata que no te conviene juntarte con ese inútil de Naruto, imagínate que le quebró tres costillas a Ino-le decía Kiba.

-Naruto-kun lo hizo por defenderme-contraataco la pelinegra.

-Está bien, pero de ahí a romperle las costillas a alguien hay un mar de diferencia, deja a ese idiota, es un perdedor-insistía Kiba.

-No lo hare, ahora me puedes dejar sola-dijo molesta Hinata.

-Hinata yo estoy enamorado de ti-dijo Kiba tomando a la chica de los hombros con la intención de robarle un beso.

En ese momento apareció el rubio.

-Ya oíste a Hina-chan aliento de perro, déjala en paz-dijo el rubio avanzando hacia el Inuzuka.

-Solo porque golpeaste a Ino, ¿crees que me puedes golpear a mi también imbécil?-contesto Kiba.

-Si, además con Ino fui suave porque es mujer, en cambio a ti te machacare hasta que seas una mancha en el suelo-contesto con ira el rubio.

-¡Inténtalo si eres capaz!-grito el Inuzuka lanzándose contra el rubio.

Naruto solo hizo unos sellos con sus manos.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito el rubio lanzando una bola de fuego reducida en tamaño pero muy concentrada.

La técnica al hacer contacto con el Inuzuka le provoco quemaduras de segundo grado en los brazos, le quemaron el pelo y la ropa, provocándole mucho dolor al Inuzuka, quien se lanzo al suelo gritando de dolor.

-¿Quieres que siga Kiba? Este es solo el comienzo-dijo Naruto malévolamente al oído del Inuzuka.

-¡No, para por favor!-gritaba Kiba por el dolor de las quemaduras.

-Está bien parare, pero te advierto una cosa, si vuelves a molestar a Hinata, no me hare responsable de tu seguridad-concluyo el rubio muy serio.

-Naruto-kun no debiste hacerle eso-dijo Hinata asustada.

-Hina recuerdas lo que te prometí, yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño nunca más-dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

-Te lo agradezco Naruto-kun pero por mi culpa tendrás problemas-dijo triste la chica.

-Por ti mi Hime, me metería en el mismo infierno para ayudarte-dijo Naruto seguro y con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mi amor-dijo toda roja la Hyuga.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia y espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulos 9 y 10

**Capitulo 9 Conversación con el Hokage.**

Naruto y Hinata se alejaron del ya inconsciente Inuzuka, ya que el dolor había sido tan grande que no aguanto el dolor y perdió la conciencia. Se sentaron en un rincón del patio iban a comenzar a comer cuando apareció un maestro.

-Uzumaki, acompáñame-dijo molesto el maestro.

-Ahora que, no ve que voy a almorzar.

-Me importa un comino, usted también señorita Hyuga, vamos donde el Hokage-respondió el maestro furioso.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la torre Hokage, el anciano estaba por salir a almorzar cuando llegaron a su despacho el maestro, Hinata y Naruto.

-¿Naruto que paso esta vez?-dijo cansinamente el Hokage al ver al chico.

-Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki, hirió hace unos instantes a Kiba Inuzuka, con una técnica de fuego.

-¿Es cierto eso Naruto?-dijo serio el Hokage.

-Si además el se lo busco—respondió el rubio enojado.

El Hokage dio un suspiro.

-La señorita Hyuga, ¿Por qué esta aquí?-dijo el Hokage.

-Todo indica que ella es la responsable de la agresión de Uzumaki a Inuzuka-dijo el maestro.

-¿Que dice maldito desgraciado?-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto esa no es forma de tratar a un maestro de la Academia-comenzó a decir Sarutobi, luego dirigiéndose al maestro-ya puedes retirarte, yo arreglare esto.

El maestro salió feliz de que el chico seria al fin expulsado de la Academia.

-Naruto, Naruto, ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?-comenzó a decir Sarutobi-sabes por casualidad en el lio que te has metido hoy.

-No y no me importa-dijo con orgullo el rubio.

-Naruto esto es serio, hoy en la mañana lastimaste a Ino Yamanaka la heredera del clan Yamanaka, y ahora lastimaste a Kiba Inuzuka, hijo de la líder del clan Inuzuka, en menos de 24 horas te echaste encima a dos clanes, ellos no se quedaran tranquilos hasta que te expulse de la Academia.

-Si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo expúlsame- comenzó a decir furioso el rubio-para darles en el gusto a los desgraciados que me han intentado matar al menos 5 veces desde que tengo uso de razón, el año pasado el líder del clan Yamanaka y la líder del clan Inuzuka me persiguieron por toda la aldea y me dejaron tendido en un callejón en un charco de mi propia sangre, que buenos y honorables lideres de clan tienes, quieres saber ¿por qué ataque a ese animal de Kiba?

-Me encantaría saberlo-dijo serio Sarutobi.

-El desgraciado para empezar estaba tratando de hacer que Hina-chan me dejara y cuando ella le dijo que no lo haría y que la dejara sola, el maldito quiso besarla a la fuerza, además usted debe de estar agradecido Hokage-sama-dijo totalmente sarcástico el rubio.

-Agradecido ¿Por qué?-dijo molesto el Hokage.

-Por no haberlo acabado totalmente, ese maestro le dijo que use una técnica de fuego, pero no le dijo que yo use la técnica a un nivel bajo de chakra, para no quemarlo vivo-dijo serio el rubio.

-¿Qué técnica usaste Naruto?-pregunto sorprendido el Hokage.

-Simplemente use el Gokakyu no Jutsu, y si te preguntas donde lo aprendí fue en el despacho de mi padre-comenzó a explicar furioso el chico-ya que en la academia han estado boicoteándome de lo lindo, me cambian las preguntas con Genjutsu, cuando pregunto no me responden, en las clases de Taijutsu prácticamente soy un muñeco de pruebas, ya que no me dicen que está bien ni que está mal, ¿Quieres que siga? Como por ejemplo que en el único lugar que puedo comer es Ichiraku, cuando quiero comprar verdura, me lanzan fruta podrida, si camino por la calle me apedrean.

-Disculpa Naruto-solo dijo el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama tanto en el incidente con Ino como con Kiba Naruto-kun solo me defendió, como cualquier buen novio lo haría-dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Gracias Hina-chan-dijo más calmado el rubio.

-Naruto quiero saber dos cosas, la primera como entraste al despacho de tu padre ya que ha estado sellado por diez años, y la segunda quiero ver tu versión del Gokakyu no Jutsu-menciono el Hokage.

-Para entrar en el despacho de mi padre solo necesite de mi sangre, y si estas planeando mandar ANBUS a registrarlo te aviso que solamente yo puedo abrirlo, en cuanto a mi versión del Gokakyu no Jutsu, supongo que no quieres que la haga aquí-respondió Naruto.

-Acompáñenme-dijo Sarutobi.

Salieron los tres de la torre Hokage y fueron hacia el monumento a los Hokage y luego un poco más a la izquierda llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Genial que buen campo de entrenamiento-dijo el rubio.

-Es es campo de entrenamiento de los Hokage, a decir verdad tu padre lo mando construir, según él para no perder el toque-contesto el anciano-bueno Naruto ya puedes hacer tu Jutsu quiero verlo a plena capacidad.

-Como digas viejo-el rubio rápidamente hizo los sellos con las manos-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

El rubio lanzo una enorme bola de fuego contra una roca que sobresalía del suelo, al tocar la técnica la roca esta empezó a derretirse, provocando que el Hokage se quedara anonadado, ya que nunca había visto hacer eso a ese Jutsu casi podía compararse con el calor que despedía el Amaterasu de Itachi, el rubio sostuvo la técnica por casi 4 minutos después de lo cual él la desactivo y se sentó en el suelo agotado. Aprovechando eso el Hokage hablo con Hinata.

-Señorita Hyuga, quiero hacerle unas preguntas y una advertencia-dijo Sarutobi.

-Usted dirá Hokage-sama-dijo respetuosamente la Hyuga.

-Primero que nada, ¿usted ha notado que usan Genjutsu en los exámenes de Naruto?

-Si Hokage-sama, lamento decirle que es verdad-respondió la pelinegra.

-Y lo del Taijutsu, ¿también es cierto?-pregunto preocupado el Hokage.

-Sí lo es Hokage-sama, incluso el maestro mejora la nota del que logra noquear a Naruto-kun más rápido, o lo derriba más veces.

-Esto es inaudito-dijo desesperado el Hokage-no sé ni porque le voy a preguntar, pero ¿Es cierto que cuando Naruto pregunta algo se burlan de él?

-Eso también es cierto Hokage-sama, incluso llegan a ignorar a Naruto-kun-respondió triste la pelinegra.

-Ahora Hinata dígame la verdad ¿usted quiere realmente a Naruto?

-La verdad no lo quiero, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón-dijo Hinata con total convicción.

-¿Usted sabe lo que Naruto tiene en su interior?-pregunto preocupado el Hokage

En eso llega Naruto a donde estaban Hinata y el Hokage.

-Si Hokage-sama se que dentro de Naruto-kun está el Kyubi, pero Naruto-kun no es el Kyubi, el es Naruto Uzumaki un habitante de Konoha y en un futuro el Hokage de esta aldea-dijo muy segura de si la Hyuga.

-Bien ahora les hare una advertencia a ustedes dos-dijo serio el viejo-Naruto con tus actos de hoy me costara mucho mantenerte en la Academia, así que te pido que trates de controlar tu carácter, segundo por el bien de ambos me gustaría que terminaran su relación.

-Que estás loco viejo, no pienso dejar a la única persona que me ve como ser humano-dijo desesperado Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun yo no pienso dejarlo nunca-dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-Ah-dijo dando un suspiro el anciano-dejen explicarles, Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuga, como crees Hinata que tomara tu padre tu relación con Naruto, en el mejor de los casos te sellara, en el peor de los casos los matara a ambos, después de lo de hoy tanto los Inuzuka como los Yamanaka irán con el chisme que ustedes son novios, eso hará enfurecer a Hiashi, ahora si Hinata le dice que después de la paliza que le diste a Kiba termino su relación por que eras muy violento él se calmara, sin embargo ustedes seguirán de novios y yo los ayudare a mantener el secreto, eso sí delante de los demás solo serán amigos o conocidos nada mas, ¿están de acuerdo?

-Entiendo lo que dices viejo pero no creo soportarlo-dijo triste y con lagrimas en los ojos el Uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun para mi también será difícil soportarlo pero debemos hacerlo, es por tu bien-dijo al borde de las lagrimas Hinata.

-"Chico el viejo tiene razón, sin embargo eso te da un aliciente"-dijo Kurama.

-"Explícate sensei"-dijo muy dolido el chico.

-"Ahora sabes el Kage Bunshin todos los días enviaras un clon solo dile a la chica que será un clon, así tu entrenamiento mejorara más rápido y cuando aprendas bien el Ryū no shinjitsu, podrás reclamar a Hinata como tuya, ya que el padre de ella no será rival para ti, hoy me has hecho sentir orgulloso, no solo defendiste a tu novia, sino que aplicaste los conocimientos que adquiriste, no me defraudes, nunca te has rendido no empieces ahora"-concluyo el zorro.

-"Tienes razón sensei"-dijo con convicción el rubio.

-Hina-chan te pido que durante un año no seas mi novia, pero que me esperes, luego yo mismo iré a hablar con tu padre para que acepte nuestra relación por la razón o la fuerza-dijo con convicción y orgullo.

-Pero Naruto-kun es peligroso que hables con mi padre, podría matarte-dijo angustiada Hinata.

-No te preocupes te prometo que en un año seré el ninja más poderoso de esta aldea-respondió Naruto.

-Te creo mi amor-dijo Hinata al ver la convicción en los ojos del rubio.

Sarutobi respiro aliviado pero no entendía a su juicio las locuras que estaba diciendo el rubio. Naruto abrazo a Hinata y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Para que no me olvides Hina-chan-dijo muy rojo el rubio.

Ahora Hinata beso delicadamente los labios del Uzumaki.

-Para que no me olvides y para que sepas que siempre te amare y te esperare-dijo Hinata.

-Pueden irse tranquilamente y recuerden mantener las apariencias-dijo el Hokage dejando que se fueran los chicos.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de los oídos del Hokage el rubio hablo.

-Hina-chan a partir de mañana ira un clon mío a clases, ya que si quiero cumplir mi promesa debo entrenar muy duro.

-Lo entiendo mi Naruto-kun.

-Pero tú sabes que las puertas de la mansión Namikaze siempre estarán abiertas para ti, mi Hinata-chan.

-Gracias mi Naruto-kun-contesto la chica volviendo a besar tiernamente al chico.

El chico acompaño a la chica a la academia, el recogió sus cosas y se fue a la mansión Namikaze a entrenar.

El Hokage mientras tanto al ver que los chicos se iban se acerco al lugar donde estaba la roca, lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla, Naruto no solo derritió la roca sino que la arena que estaba alrededor de la roca quedo convertida en cristal.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Un año más tarde.**

Era otro día normal de entrenamiento para el Uzumaki, se había levantado a las 4 y media para iniciar su rutina de entrenamiento, ahora hacia 15 vueltas alrededor de la aldea en el tiempo especificado cargando con 280 kilos, luego siguió con la rutina de abdominales, sentadillas y lagartijas, ahora ya hacia 800 de cada una en el tiempo que el zorro le había dado, su cuerpo había adquirido mas tono muscular, era más fuerte que cualquiera de sus compañeros, incluso más fuerte que varios maestros, además gracias a la alimentación mas balanceada había crecido varios centímetros dejando de ser el más pequeño en estatura de la clase, había aprendido bajo la tutela del zorro muchos Jutsus, que el Biju sabia, de todas las naturalezas con las que tenia afinidad, además de todos los del clan de su padre, y le quedaban un par de Jutsus del clan Uzumaki, en cuanto a los libros había leído todos y cada uno de los libros disponibles en la mansión, desde Historia y Geografía, hasta métodos de asesinato e infiltración, en cuanto al Taijutsu solo le faltaban un par de clases para dominarlo a su antojo, en Genjutsu su avance no era tan significativo como en las demás materias pero él era capaz de crear muy buenas ilusiones, que solo alguien del clan Uchiha podría descubrir y destruir, en cuanto a descubrir y destruir Genjutsu el chico no tenía ningún problema en detectarlos y destruirlos.

-"Solo un mes más Hina-chan y podremos ser felices"-pensaba el chico.

Desde hacía 15 días había ido a espiar a la mansión Hyuga y lo que vio lo lleno de espanto al ver como Hiashi golpeaba sin piedad a Hinata, la sangre le hervía pero debía ser prudente una vez que dominara el Ryū no shinjitsu le enseñaría una lección al maldito de Hiashi.

Por su parte el Hokage desde que Naruto, había usado el Gokakyu no Jutsu y había derretido la piedra y convertido en cristal la arena que la rodeaba, trataba dos cosas, la primera era saber ¿Como alguien que podía usar una técnica básica a un nivel casi de un Kage, podía tener tan malas notas en la academia? en una conversación posterior, donde Naruto le llevo unas verduras que él había cultivado en agradecimiento por las semillas, el rubio le dijo que tenía un maestro, el anciano trato por todos los medios averiguar quién era el maestro del rubio, pero cuando unos ANBUS quisieron entrar a la mansión Namikaze, se encontraron que al intentarlo fueron expulsados de ahí, luego cuando de un salto entraron al caer estaban fuera del recinto de la misma, el rubio había tomado también la costumbre de dormir en la mansión Namikaze para que nadie lo molestara, ya que había notado a los ANBUS que lo seguían cada vez que salía de ahí, pero lo que los ANBUS no sabían era que siempre seguían clones, cuando los clones llevaban a los ANBUS bien lejos el rubio salía de la mansión.

La segunda cosa que quería saber el Hokage era que documentos había en la mansión y el verdadero alcance de los poderes del muchacho, aunque era más difícil que conocer al misterioso maestro del rubio.

-"Bueno chico es oficial dominaste el Ryū no shinjitsu, felicitaciones"-comento complacido el zorro.

-"Gracias sensei, todo es gracias a ti"-dijo con cariño el chico.

-"Dime, ¿Qué harás ahora? Yo ya no puedo enseñarte nada, francamente me sorprendiste no creí que fueras capaz de dominar mis conocimientos en un año, eres especial"-pregunto el zorro interesado.

-"Primero que nada, salvar a Hinata-chan de ese animal que es su padre, en segundo lugar me iré de esta aldea miserable"-contesto el rubio.

-"¿Cuándo iras a salvar a tu chica?"-pregunto Kurama curioso.

-"Mañana temprano ya que mañana se cumple un año desde que le prometí que iría hablar con su padre"-respondió Naruto muy serio.

-"Sabes que es peligroso pero estoy seguro que nadie podría contigo en esta aldea de porquería ahora, eres muy fuerte y poderoso, lo único que te falta es experiencia, pero eso una vez que salgas de esta aldea la obtendrás"-concluyo el zorro.

-"Si sensei"-dijo feliz el rubio Uzumaki.

-"A propósito, ¿Cómo vas con el Fuinjutsu?-pregunto el zorro.

-"Ya casi lo he dominado, aunque me quedan varias dudas pero aun así puedo hacer sellos, que vea, pero no puedo crearlos hasta que alguien me conteste mis dudas"-respondió Naruto.

-"Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, ya que muy pocos pueden copiar sellos y usarlos estoy seguro que cuando encuentres a un maestro de Fuinjutsu, serás imparable"-menciono contento el zorro.

Al día siguiente el rubio se levanto a la hora acostumbrada, hizo su rutina de ejercicios y se preparo para ir al clan Hyuga, cerca de las siete de la mañana fue hasta el recinto de los Hyuga, entro sin que le notaran ya que había aprendido a ser sigiloso, se acerco al dojo y empezó a mirar y esperar. Como era de esperar Hinata estaba frente a frente con su padre, comenzó el entrenamiento, si es que se le puede llamar entrenamiento a usar a una persona como saco de golpes, después de la tercera caída de la pelinegra, comenzó la golpiza.

-¡Hasta cuando serás la vergüenza de mi clan y la rama principal!-gritaba furioso Hiashi mientras pateaba las costillas de la chica -¡Eres una inútil! ¡Eres solo un estorbo una molestia! ¡No sirves para nada!

El rubio al ver eso, salió de su escondite, se dirigió a paso sereno hasta el dojo.

-Estas bien mi Hina-chan-dijo el rubio acercándose a Hinata que estaba llorando y sangrando por el labio.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí, es peligroso?-dijo angustiada la Hyuga.

-Hoy se cumple un año de la promesa que te hice y vine a cumplirla-dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué haces en mi hogar demonio?-dijo molesto el padre de Hinata.

-Demonio…es curioso como en esta miserable aldea usan mucho esa palabra, pero no se dan cuenta que quienes usan esas palabras son mas demonios que el mismo Kyubi.

-¡Largo de aquí!-grito Hiashi.

-Hoy he venido por dos razones, la primera es decirle que quiero ser novio de Hinata, y la segunda darle una lección por cómo trata a la chica que amo.

-Jajaja, tu quieres ser novio de esa basura, jajaja, aunque sea un estorbo y una vergüenza para la rama principal de la familia Hyuga, sigue siendo una Hyuga, así que olvídalo mocoso-contesto Hiashi molesto.

-Hina-chan recuerdas lo que te dije hace un año, que sería tu novio por la razón o la fuerza, como la razón no funciono tendrá que ser a la fuerza-dijo calmadamente el rubio.

-Pero Naruto-kun no podrás vencerlo-dijo desesperada la chica.

-No te preocupes, el ya no es rival para mí-dijo seguro de sí mismo el Uzumaki.

Hinata por una razón que no entendía creyó lo que dijo el rubio.

-Bueno Hiashi-kun, creo que la segunda razón por la que vine ya no es necesaria, ya que como no quisiste escuchar razones, tendré que hacer ambas cosas a la vez por la fuerza-comento el rubio avanzando hacia Hiashi.

-¡Trátame con respeto, maldito mocoso!-grito el líder del clan Hyuga, decidió que si el chico quería jugar con fuego él lo quemaría para siempre.

El Hyuga adopto la posición de combate de su clan, el rubio en tanto siguió avanzando como si nada, seguro de sí mismo, Hiashi sintió algo raro, algo no cuadraba, muchos de sus rivales al verlo tomar su postura de combate retrocedían o simplemente huían, pero el rubio lo encaraba y no solo eso no tomaba ninguna postura de combate, luego de meditarlo un segundo decidió activar el Byakugan no por miedo o algo, simplemente por seguridad quería acabar a Naruto en un solo ataque.

-Estas en mi rango-dijo el Hyuga con suficiencia-¡Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!

Los sesenta y cuatro golpes impactaron en el chico, Hinata cerró los ojos ya que sabía que esa técnica era muy peligrosa y espero que su Naruto no hubiera muerto, pero era extraño el chico seguía avanzando como si nada y lo más raro de todo su chakra seguía intacto.

-Así que esta es la técnica de los 64 golpes de los Hyuga, impresionante pero no es para tanto-dijo casi aburrido el chico.

-¡Como te atreves maldito demonio!-dijo furioso Hiashi- ¡Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou!

Esta vez fueron 128 golpes que se suponían cerrarían definitivamente los puntos Tenketsu, sin embargo, el rubio continuo con su camino.

-Más de lo mismo, se supone que este es el estilo supremo de Taijutsu, es solo basura-dijo fastidiado el rubio.

-¡Cállate demonio como te atreves a insultar al honorable clan Hyuga!-grito molesto el Hyuga.

Hinata no salía de su asombro, el rubio no solo había recibido directamente dos ataques muy poderosos, sino que seguía como si nada.

-Bien creo que es mi turno-dijo el rubio- Ryū no Shinjitsu, golpe divino.

Ni Hinata ni Hiashi pudo ver que sucedió, solo vieron levantar la mano derecha del rubio pero nada más, Hiashi cayó al suelo con su brazo izquierdo y derecho totalmente paralizado y con un horrible dolor.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-dijo furioso el Hyuga-seguramente es obra del zorro.

-Jajaja, el Kyubi no tiene nada que ver Hiashi-kun-comenzó a explicar el rubio-aunque él me enseño el Ryū no Shinjitsu, que es el verdadero estilo supremo, el Junken no es más que una derivación del golpe divino de mi Taijutsu.

-¡Mientes maldito demonio, ese estilo no existe!-gritaba furioso el líder del clan Hyuga.

-De hecho Hiashi-kun-comenzó a decir Naruto-este estilo de Taijutsu es el que usaba el Rikudo-Sennin, y los nuevos estilos como el Junken derivan de alguna característica del Ryū no shinjitsu ya que nadie había podido aprenderlo.

El rubio se acerco a Hinata que estaba asombrada, su rubio había derrotado a su padre de un solo golpe.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?-dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Si Naruto-kun-comento aun sorprendida la pelinegra.

-¡Guardias, guardias!-comenzó a gritar desesperado el líder del clan.

-Hina-chan, te quiero hacer una pregunta y espero que me respondas sinceramente-hablo serio el rubio.

-Dime Naruto-kun.

-Yo ahora me voy de esta aldea para no volver jamás, ¿quieres irte conmigo?-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

A lo lejos se oían los pasos de los guardias que venían veloces al oír los gritos del líder.

-¿En serio te vas para no volver jamás, Naruto-kun?-pregunto triste la Hyuga.

-Así es, me aburrí de cómo me tratan, ¿Qué decides?-pregunto angustiado Naruto.

-Naruto este año sin estar a tu lado me pareció un infierno, por eso me iré contigo-respondió con firmeza la pelinegra.

En eso llegaron los guardias armados.

-Diablos-mascullo el rubio.

-¡Maten a esos dos, al demonio y a esa perra traidora!-ordeno el líder del clan.

-Pero Hiashi-sama ella es la heredera, es Hinata-sama-dijeron los guardias.

-Ella ya no es una Hyuga, acaba de aceptar como novio al demonio-dijo furioso el Hyuga, provocando las lagrimas de Hinata.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Naruto furioso-Hinata-chan ve a buscar tus cosas yo me encargare de todo aquí.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, pero por favor no los mates-pidió la pelinegra.

-Como órdenes Mi Hime-sama-dijo el rubio.

Hinata salió del dojo en dirección a su habitación a recoger algunas cosas, uno de los guardias trato de detenerla pero Naruto se adelanto y protegió la huida de su amada.

-Bien chicos considérense afortunados ya que por ordenes de MI NOVIA no puedo matarlos pero si los hare sufrir como ella ha sufrido.

-Deja de fanfarronear demonio-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Ustedes lo pidieron-comento el rubio- ¡Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe del juicio!

Los guardias cayeron al suelo victimas de fuertes convulsiones y con muecas de dolor, Hiashi que había logrado pararse estaba atónito, dos movimientos y el chico había acabado e incapacitado a seis guardias de los Hyuga, lo peor era que su Byakugan no podía ver lo que el chico hacia.

-Bueno Hiashi-kun, supongo que mi Hime-chan ya esta lista, nos vemos en otra ocasión-comento risueño el Uzumaki-por cierto Hiashi-kun ¡ Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe divino!

Al sentir el golpe el líder del clan cayo desmayado, en eso Hinata apareció con una mochila con sus cosas.

-¿Naruto-kun los mataste?-pregunto preocupada Hinata.

-No Hina-chan tú me ordenaste no matarlos, solamente los deje con convulsiones que en unos 20 minutos se les pasaran, en cuanto a tu papa lo deje inconsciente y no despertara hasta mañana.

-Menos mal-dijo aliviada la Hyuga.

-Bueno vamos a mi mansión a buscar mis cosas y luego nos vamos-dijo animado el rubio.

-Si Naruto-chan.

Los dos comenzaron a salir de la mansión, varios Hyuga los intentaron detener pero lo único que lograron fue acabar inconscientes, por culpa del rubio, un Hyuga al ver lo ocurrido salió corriendo en busca de ayuda del Hokage, al salir de la mansión Hyuga los chicos se fueron como si nada hacia la mansión Namikaze.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia y para los que han preguntado cada dos o tres dias ire actualizando la historia, asi que comenten para saber que les ha parecido.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6 Capitulos 11 y 12

**Capitulo 11 Salida de Konoha.**

En la torre Hokage, en ese momento el anciano se encontraba hablando con Maito Gai, cuando de repente un Hyuga agotado entro al despacho.

-Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama-decía un agotado Hyuga-necesitamos su ayuda, el clan Hyuga necesita de su ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto angustiado el anciano.

-El chico Kyubi, ataco al líder del clan y varios miembros tanto de la rama principal como secundaria además secuestro a Hinata-sama-termino de contar el Hyuga.

-¿Naruto hizo qué?, pero ¿Cómo lo hizo?-dijo totalmente desesperado el Hokage.

-Hiashi-sama estaba entrenando con Hinata-sama-comenzó a relatar el Hyuga-y de repente el chico entro hablo algo con Hiashi-sama y luego empezaron a combatir, el chico recibió primero el Hakke Rokujuuyonshou y el quedo como si nada, luego Hiashi-sama hizo el Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou pero continuo como si nada, después él dijo que el Junken no era el Taijutsu supremo, luego el dijo Ryū no Shinjitsu, golpe divino y luego de eso no vi en qué momento le cerro todos los Tenketsu de los brazos a Hiashi-sama, luego dijo que el Junken era solo una derivación del golpe divino del Ryū no Shinjitsu.

-¿Acaso dijiste Ryū no Shinjitsu?-dijo asombrado y preocupado Gai.

-Si Gai-san-contesto confundido el Hyuga.

-Hokage-sama debe ordenar que nadie se enfrente al chico de inmediato-dijo desesperado Gai.

-¿Por qué Gai debo ordenar eso?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Porque si realmente Naruto sabe el Ryū no Shinjitsu -comenzó a decir el experto en Taijutsu-puede destruir Konoha sin usar ningún Ninjutsu, el Ryū no Shinjitsu, es el Taijutsu supremo, tanto el Goken como el Junken solo son derivaciones de ese estilo, de hecho esos estilos surgieron de dos de los golpes más débiles del Ryū no Shinjitsu, el hecho de que Naruto sepa el golpe divino quiere decir que ningún ataque del clan Hyuga puede herirlo o afectarlo, lo más preocupante es que después de recibir los 64 y 128 golpes de los Hyuga siguió como si nada, eso solo quiere decir que Naruto…

-¿Naruto que, Gai?-pregunto el Hokage angustiado.

-Naruto ha dominado por completo el Ryū no shinjitsu, que es la técnica de Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin-dijo temeroso el Jounin.

-Hokage sama-dijo un ANBU apareciendo-Naruto Uzumaki tiene una mochila y va en dirección a las puertas y lo acompaña la heredera del clan Hyuga.

El Hokage estaba angustiado y preocupado el chico era el ninja más poderoso en cuanto a Taijutsu y lo malo es que no era ni siquiera Gennin, luego recordó lo que el chico había hecho a la roca, y se dio cuenta de algo, el chico había entrenado como un loco y encima lo había hecho delante de sus narices y no lo había notado, pero como lo hizo, iba todos los días a la academia, se preguntaba el Hokage, de repente como una revelación le llego la respuesta, pero no podría ser, pero era la única respuesta posible eso explicaría como podía estar Naruto al mismo momento en dos lados, El Kage Bunshin.

-Gai acompáñame a las puertas-luego ordenándole al ANBU- tu ve a buscar a Kakashi, Asuma y a Kurenai, además del líder de los Yamanaka y los Inuzuka.

-Si Hokage-sama-dijo el ANBU y desapareció a cumplir las órdenes.

Mientras Naruto iba caminando con Hinata como si nada, de pronto paro.

-Saben ya estoy harto que me vigilen a cada segundo-comento el rubio mirando a unos árboles, luego le paso su mochila a la pelinegra-sostenme esto Hina-chan por favor.

-Si mi amor-dijo Hinata totalmente enamorada.

Luego el rubio desapareció un segundo y luego volvió a donde lo esperaba su novia.

-¿Qué paso Naru-chan?-dijo preocupada la Hyuga.

-Nada solo deje inconscientes a cuatro ANBUS que nos seguían, de hecho ellos me estaban siguiendo hace días y me tenían harto-respondió el rubio.

-Ya veo.

La pareja siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a las puertas.

-Bueno yo no me esperaba un comité de despedida-comento sarcásticamente el rubio- y menos a los honorables líderes de los clanes Inuzuka y Yamanaka.

-Cállate demonio-respondió molesta Tsume Inuzuka.

-Que miedo la perra mayor de los Inuzuka está molesta, sigues molesta porque queme a tu hijito-contesto en tono de burla un molesto rubio.

-Como te atreves demonio-hablo molesto el Yamanaka.

-Jajaja, el señor que acuchilla a un niño inocente, está molesto, intenta usar tu estúpido Jutsu de transferencia mental, a ver cómo te va con Kurama, jajaja-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupado el Hokage.

-Me pasa que me harte, todos los malditos días lo mismo-comenzó a decir Naruto furioso- miradas de odio, golpes por nada, y todo por algo que no elegí ser, sí, yo no le pedí a mi padre el gran Minato Namikaze que encerrara a Kurama en mí, me canse de tratar que me acepten cuando lo único que ven cuando camino por la aldea es al Kyubi, ¿sabes que es lo más gracioso viejo?

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?-dijo con pesar el anciano.

-Que las dos únicas personas-continuo el rubio-que me han considerado alguien están a mi lado, una es mi querida Hinata-chan y la otra es Kurama, o como todos ustedes lo llaman el Kyubi, ¿te gustaría saber quien me salvo? cuando la gran señora del clan Inuzuka y el gran líder del clan Yamanaka, me dejaron tirado en ese callejón en un charco de mi propia sangre.

-¿Quién fue?-dijo Sarutobi al borde de las lágrimas.

-El ser que mas odian en esta aldea, fue el único que me ayudo, si fue el Kyubi quien me salvo de la muerte, te gustaría saber ¿Quién ha sido la única persona que me ha regalado un verdadero regalo de cumpleaños? Te lo diré sin que preguntes, fue Hinata, ella se molesto en hacerme un regalo para mí, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme con Hina-chan.

-Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo permitir que te vayas-dijo el Hokage.

-O sea quieres que sea por el camino difícil, por mi está bien, pero luego no te quejes-dijo el rubio molesto.

-Yo seré tu primer rival Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Maito Gai-dijo el especialista en Taijutsu.

-Como quieras-respondió el rubio no dándole importancia.

Gai se lanzo contra el rubio que solo movía su cuerpo para esquivar los golpes.

-¡Konoha Senpu!-grito Gai.

Pero no sirvió de nada ya que al dar el primer golpe su pierna se partió.

-Vaya no sabía que alguien practicaba el Goken en esta aldea-comento sorprendido el rubio- como estoy apurado mejor término de una vez con esto ¡Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe terrenal!

Al terminar la técnica Gai estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-Imposible, nadie puede derrotar a Gai de un solo golpe-dijo Kakashi-creo que sigo yo.

-Como quieras, una cosa antes, si le hacen algo a mi Hinata destruiré esta aldea piedra por piedra-comento molesto el rubio al ver al Yamanaka preparándose para hacer su transferencia de mentes con Hinata.

Kakashi procedió a ponerse frente al chico y a descubrirse el Sharingan.

-Vaya que sorpresa más agradable, el famoso ninja copia, todavía te recuerdo cuando tenía 4 años, intentaste matarme usando un Genjutsu afortunadamente para mi paso el viejo y no pudiste terminar tu trabajo, luego a los 6 me clavaste varios Shuriken y Kunai, de hecho este lo guardo desde entonces-menciono el rubio sacando un kunai viejo y oxidado-te lo devuelvo.

El Uzumaki le lanzo el kunai a Kakashi.

-Gracias-dijo el peliblanco.

-No agradezcas mejor comenzamos-dijo el rubio al momento que hacía varios movimientos pero ningún sello, para que el ninja copia lo copiara-desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció detrás de Kakashi-¡Rasengan!

El Hokage estaba asombrado el chico había derrotado a dos de sus mejores Jounin sin siquiera sudar y en menos de 5 minutos, mas encima usando técnicas de altísimo nivel, la ultima había sido el Hiraishin no Jutsu y el Rasengan. Los líderes de los clanes estaban asustados, Naruto había destrozado a Gai y derrotado de la peor manera al genio de Hatake Kakashi.

-Creo que sigo yo-dijo Asuma.

-Ten cuidado hijo-pido el Hokage.

-No te preocupes no lo matare, viejo-comento el rubio.

Asuma hizo unos sellos.

-¡Katon: Haisekishō!-grito el Sarutobi

-Interesante-comento Naruto-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

-Eso es todo-dijo con burla Asuma.

-¡Apártate de ahí rápido!-grito el Hokage.

Asuma obedeció pero no entendió hasta que vio el suelo donde había impactado la bola de fuego, el suelo parecía una posa de lava ya que todo estaba derretido al rojo.

-¡Katon: Gōen Rasengan!-grito el chico apareciendo en la espalda del Sarutobi para luego impactar con una técnica que combinaba el Rasengan con el elemento fuego.

Asuma cayó al suelo inconsciente y con una grave quemadura en la espalda.

-Yo te detendré aquí y ahora Naruto-dijo Kurenai.

De pronto el chico se vio envuelto en una ilusión.

-"Un Genjutsu, y de buena calidad, pero no se comparan con los tuyos sensei"-menciono el rubio.

-"Tienes razón chico, ¿qué quieres hacer destruir el Genjutsu o volverlo contra su creadora?"-dijo Kurama.

-"Creo que lo segundo, pero no hare nada que la pueda matar ya que ella ha ayudado a mi Hinata en el pasado"-respondió el muchacho.

-"Esta bien"-dijo el zorro.

De repente Kurenai empezó a gritar y cayó inconsciente.

El Hokage y los líderes de los clanes estaban sin palabras el chico había barrido el piso con 4 Jounin de altísimo nivel, sin siquiera sudar.

-Ahora veré de que están hechos los líderes de los clanes Yamanaka e Inuzuka, espero que me den más pelea que el líder de los Hyuga-dijo sonriendo siniestramente Naruto.

-¡No te atrevas monstruo!-grito desesperada Tsume Inuzuka.

-Sabes maldita perra siempre me ha molestado que me llamen monstruo-dijo serenamente el rubio, pero sus ojos demostraban odio-pero hoy con ustedes dos hare honor a ese nombre.

El rubio desapareció como si nada y apareció detrás de los líderes.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe del castigo celestial!-dijo el rubio furioso.

Al recibir los golpes tanto Tsume como Inoichi sintieron como los huesos de sus brazos y piernas se partían en al menos tres partes, luego sintieron que todos sus puntos Tenketsus se cerraban de la manera más dolorosa posible, solo dieron un grito de dolor y cayeron al suelo totalmente inconscientes.

-Bueno viejo, si me lo preguntas yo no quiero pelear contigo-comenzó a decir Naruto-pero si me obligas lo hare, una cosa más yo me voy para no volver nunca más, espero que no mandes a nadie tras nosotros porque así como deje a estos seis inconscientes y muy lastimados, te garantizo que si alguien me sigue y trata de lastimarme a mi o a Hinata-chan, no mostrare mas piedad, toma viejo estas son las llaves de la entrada de la mansión Namikaze, pero no podrás entrar a la mansión en si ya que la selle, y solo se abrirá ante mi presencia, al costado del dojo está mi huerto, si quieres puedes ir a verlo, ya están casi listas para la cosecha las lechugas-menciono con una sonrisa el rubio, luego su rostro se ensombreció y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos-viejo te extrañare mucho, hiciste mucho por mí, y te quiero como a un abuelo, pero no puedo permitir que te insulten o lastimen si sabían que me habías ayudado, cuídate mucho ABUELO.

Lo último lo dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos y dándole un gran abrazo al anciano que respondió al abrazo llorando.

-Cuídate Naruto y cuida a Hinata, perdona por no evitar que te hirieran tanto-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el anciano.

-No te preocupes Abuelo-dijo con cariño el rubio-espero algún día volver a verte.

-Te has hecho muy fuerte, solo quiero que respondas dos preguntas y podrás irte en paz-dijo Sarutobi.

-Tú dirás abuelo.

-¿Quién fue tu maestro, ya que hizo contigo un trabajo excelente? Me encantaría felicitarlo en persona-pregunto el anciano.

-Mi maestro dice que está agradecido que el gran Hiruzen Sarutobi lo alague en este momento-contesto el rubio.

-Me estas tratando de decir…que el Kyubi fue tu maestro-dijo asombrado el Hokage.

-Sí, el fue mi maestro además quien en esta aldea querría ser mi maestro-respondió sonriendo el muchacho.

-Es cierto Naruto, ahora mi segunda pregunta, lo que acabas de hacer aquí ¿Ese es todo tu poder?-pregunto angustiado el Hokage.

-Jajaja, ese no es ni el 5 por ciento de mis capacidades totales, dómino a mi antojo el Ryū no shinjitsu, además de mis cuatro afinidades básicas, además conozco los conceptos básicos de otros elementos tipo Kekkei Genkai como el elemento lava, el hielo y el tormenta, una vez que vea algún usuario seré capaz de hacerlos yo, además domino el Kage Bunshin, y se algo de Genjutsu -dijo el rubio como si todo le que sabia fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bueno ahora si me voy abuelo cuídate mucho-comenzó a despedirse el chico-y recuerda que te quiero mucho, una cosa más en el parque que está cerca del distrito comercial hay 4 ANBUS inconscientes, en cuanto a estos llévalos ahora mismo al hospital, me encantaría que les dijeras a todos los estúpidos del pueblo mi ascendencia, me encantaría ver sus rostros cuando lo sepan pero que se le va hacer, una última cosa si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda solo pídemela, te escribiré cuando sienta la necesidad de hacerlo, para que sepas que es mía será siempre en un sobre sin nombre ni remitente de color naranja, adiós querido abuelo.

-Adiós Naruto, cuídate y cuida a Hinata, Hinata vigila que el loco de Naruto no se meta en muchos líos por favor.

-Si Hokage-sama yo lo cuidare no se preocupe adiós-contesto la pelinegra.

Ambos chicos se fueron perdiendo de la vista del anciano, mientras en la cara del honorable Hokage de Konoha, las lagrimas corrían a raudales, extrañaría las excentricidades del Uzumaki, el apego por el ramen, incluso extrañaría la extraña visión del arte que tenia Naruto al decorar las caras de piedra, en una parte de su corazón sabia que la alegría de Konoha se había ido con el muchacho del cabello amarillo.

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Reunión con el consejo.**

Los chicos avanzaban sin ningún miedo por el camino sabían que al menos por unas horas o quizás días el Hokage no iba a mandar a nadie tras ellos.

Mientras tanto en Konoha el Hokage había llevado los heridos al hospital.

-Hokage-sama ¿qué les ocurrió a ellos?-pregunto un medico señalando a los Jounin y a los líderes de los clanes Inuzuka y Yamanaka.

-Se enfrentaron contra el ninja más poderoso de Konoha-dijo el Hokage-doctor envíe alguien al parque que hay cerca del distrito comercial, hay cuatro ANBUS que necesitan atención.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama, disculpe que insista pero estos que están aquí tendrán algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Hiashi-sama.

-Así es, Naruto Uzumaki derroto a todos estos y los Hyuga-aseguro el Hokage.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que ese chico pudiera derrotar a nuestros más experimentados y fuertes ninjas? Es más, muchas veces yo lo vi en la sala de emergencias herido gravemente-dijo incrédulo el doctor.

-Todas sus respuestas las tendrá mañana en una reunión general que hare, espero que ellos al menos puedan asistir a la reunión-contesto el anciano-ahora con su permiso doctor tengo que hablar con el consejo.

-Ellos podrán asistir Hokage-sama, pero tendrán que ir en silla de ruedas-contesto el médico-enfermeras lleven rápido a estos enfermos a la sala de terapia intensiva.

El Hokage tomo rumbo hacia la torre Hokage donde se reuniría con los líderes de los clanes que podía acudir y los consejeros. Ya los había mandado llamar para una junta de emergencia.

Cuando entro el Hokage a la sala de juntas ya se encontraba ahí, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Shikaku Nara y Shibi Aburame.

-Veo que llegaron casi todos-menciono el anciano con seriedad.

-Pero aun faltan Inoichi, Chouza, Tsume y Hiashi, Hokage-sama-comento Shikaku.

-Solo esperaremos a Chouza, ya que los otros tres están en el Hospital recuperándose de la paliza que les dieron-aseguro el Hokage.

-¿Quiénes los atacaron?-pregunto escandalizado Homura.

-Homura una vez que Chouza Akimichi llegue les explicare lo que ocurrió-menciono el Hokage.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio espeluznante la ansiedad se podía sentir y a los 20 minutos llego Chouza.

-Les ruego perdonen mi tardanza pero me informaron que Inoichi y Tsume Inuzuka fueron llevados de gravedad al hospital, pero la historia que me contaron es por decir lo menos ridícula-aseguro el Akimichi con una gran risotada.

-¿Cuál fue la historia que le contaron, Chouza?-dijo el Hokage sonriendo sarcástico.

-Pues que Naruto Uzumaki, derroto a Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsume, Inoichi, Hiashi y más de la mitad del clan Hyuga-dijo riendo Chouza provocando la risa de casi todo el consejo menos de Sarutobi y por alguna razón de Danzo.

-Pues no es ninguna historia, es la verdad-aseguro serio Sarutobi.

-No puede ser Hokage-sama, ¿Cómo es posible que un chico de 11 años derrote a ninjas que lo superan en experiencia y habilidad, además no podría derrotar a la mitad del clan Hyuga y sobre todo a su líder?-pregunto incrédulo Chouza.

-A decir verdad Chouza, yo tampoco no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto-respondió el Hokage.

-Hiruzen, me imagino que esta reunión tiene que ver con todo lo ocurrido esta mañana tanto en el clan Hyuga como en la entrada, estoy seguro que quieres que no hagamos nada contra el Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga-aseguro Danzo.

-No podía esperar menos del líder de raíz-comenzó a decir Sarutobi-ya que estamos todos aquí les contare los sucesos de esta mañana, hoy en la mañana estaba en mi despacho recibiendo el reporte de la misión que encomendé a Maito Gai, cuando apareció un Hyuga diciendo que habían sido atacados por Naruto y que había secuestrado a Hinata, cosa que por demás es ilógica ya que hace mas de un año los chicos son novios, en ese instante apareció un ANBU avisando que Naruto se dirigía a las puertas, de inmediato pensé que los chicos querían irse de la aldea, mande llamar a Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, a Inoichi y a Tsume, a los últimos los llame por si teníamos que seguirlos y detenerlos sin lastimarlos.

-Pero no salió como querías, ¿No es así?-pregunto sarcásticamente Danzo.

-Exacto Danzo-respondió molesto el Hokage, quien continuo relatando lo sucedido-los encontramos en la puerta y antes que salieran Gai quiso detenerlos con su Taijutsu, pero fue inútil ya que Naruto uso su Taijutsu, luego lo intento Kakashi pero el chico hizo el Hiraishin no Jutsu sin necesidad de sellos y luego lo acabo con el Rasengan, después Asuma lo intento pero termino derrotado con una combinación de Rasegan con chakra de Fuego, después Kurenai intento meter al chico en un Genjutsu y el resultado fue el mismo que los otros, luego el chico ataco a los líderes de los clanes ya que según él tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos y usando su Taijutsu, le quebró los miembros y les cerró sus puntos Tenketsus, luego de eso no me quedo más que dejarlos ir.

Al concluir la historia el silencio se hizo cargo de la sala de consejo. Después de cómo cinco minutos Shikaku decidió romper el silencio.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Cuál es el Taijutsu que practica Naruto?

-¿Por qué preguntas Shikaku?-respondió el anciano.

-Pues si derroto a los Hyuga que son usuarios del Byakugan y además tienen el Junken, aparte de derrotar a Gai quien es el mejor en Taijutsu de la aldea, debió usar un estilo de Taijutsu superior al Junken de los Hyuga y al Goken de Gai-concluyo el Nara.

-La verdad según me dijo Gai y Naruto, el estilo de Naruto es el Taijutsu supremo el Ryū no shinjitsu-contesto Sarutobi.

-Debe ser mentira-dijo Homura riendo-ese estilo no existe.

-La verdad ese estilo existía -comenzó a explicar Danzo con calma-o más bien dicho existe ahora, el Ryū no shinjitsu, es el estilo que dio origen a todos los estilos de Taijutsu actuales.

-Pero si es el origen de los Taijutsu actuales, ¿No se supone que los actuales estilos de Taijutsu deberían ser más fuertes que el original?-pregunto Koharu.

-No, los estilos actuales nada pueden hacer contra el Ryū no shinjitsu-continuo con su explicación Danzo-el Ryū no shinjitsu, es un estilo legendario que usaba el Rikudo-Sennin, nadie hasta el día de hoy había sido capaz de dominarlo, de hecho los estilos actuales se crearon a partir de algún golpe del Ryū no shinjitsu, ya que se entendía el efecto pero no como realizarlo, ahora si Uzumaki realmente domino ese estilo, ningún estilo de Taijutsu podría con él, es mas eso explicaría como derroto al clan Hyuga y su líder, Hiruzen recuerdas ¿que hizo o dijo Uzumaki cuando derroto a Maito Gai y a Inoichi y Tsume?

-Cuando derroto a Gai dijo Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe terrenal, pero antes cuando Gai hizo su Konoha Senpu se había quebrado la pierna al golpear la pierna de Naruto, en cuanto a los líderes de clan dijo Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe del castigo celestial-contesto el Sarutobi.

-Lo que me temía-contesto fríamente y muy preocupado Danzo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Danzo?-dijo Koharu.

-La realidad es que Naruto Uzumaki domina el Ryū no shinjitsu- comenzó a decir con preocupación Danzo-el uso del golpe terrenal, significa que domina la primera fase de ese Taijutsu y la pierna rota de Maito Gai lo prueba y el golpe del castigo celestial significa que domina la tercera fase, así que si domina la primera y tercera fase no hay dudas que domina la segunda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con primera fase y tercera fase?-pregunto Homura.

-El Ryū no shinjitsu cuenta con tres fases-empezó la explicación de Danzo-la primera consiste en dar fuerza sobre humana al cuerpo del usuario, quien es capaz de soportar cualquier golpe y dependiendo la fuerza del ataque esa fuerza pasa a ser usada en contra del atacante, un claro ejemplo es la pierna rota de Maito Gai, al atacar con el Konoha senpu su propio golpe se convirtió en su enemigo, cuando Maito Gai golpeo el pie de Uzumaki fue como si Hubiera golpeado un trozo de diamante, su pierna no resistió el golpe y se partió, luego la segunda cosa que da la primera fase es la capacidad de romper casi cualquier cosa, es incluso más fuerte que la fuerza de Tsunade.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con la fase dos y tres?-pregunto Shikaku.

-En la segunda fase del Ryū no shinjitsu -empezó a decir Danzo-se fortalecen los conductos de chakra, y se puede hacer lo que quieran con los conductos de chakra del oponente y los tuyos, se pueden abrir, cerrar, atrofiar o destruir tanto conductos como puntos Tenketsus, en la tercera fase es la combinación de la fase uno y dos, en esa fase puedes golpear a tu enemigo y destrozarles los huesos y a la vez destruirles o atrofiarles los conductos de chakra o cerrarles de golpe y dolorosamente los puntos Tenketsus, además el Ryū no shinjitsu, te da una habilidad que ese es uno de los motivos por el que nadie había podido aprenderlo una velocidad impresionante. Aun usando el Byakugan o el Sharingan solo veras un resplandor y nada más.

-Bueno el motivo por que los cite es que quiero que dejemos en paz a Naruto y a Hinata ellos prometieron no regresar mas a Konoha y no nos molestaran mas, además en lo personal creo que es una locura enviar ANBUS o ninjas a buscarlos si el mismo Naruto me dijo que si enviaba a alguien a buscarlos no iba a tener más piedad, ¿Qué opinan?-pregunto finalmente el Hokage.

-En lo personal estoy de acuerdo con usted Hokage-sama-dijo Shikaku-sería estúpido mandar a más ninjas a la perdición.

-Yo estoy por enviar a un grupo de ANBUS para traer a ese mocoso de vuelta-replico Koharu.

-Yo apoyo la idea de Koharu-dijo Homura- además lo podríamos usar como arma.

-Yo apoyo a Hiruzen-dijo Danzo sorprendiendo a todos-la razón es bien simple, el solo hecho que el chico sepa el Ryū no shinjitsu es bueno, sin embargo debemos reconocer también que sería una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar, lo que les hizo a los líderes del clan Yamanaka e Inuzuka demuestra mi punto, además el chico sabiéndose poderoso, no se detendría ante ningún abuso y todos sabemos que al chico los aldeanos lo odian y cuando quisiéramos castigarlo, quién se atrevería a levantar la mano contra alguien que es capaz de derrotarte en pocos segundos a alguien, aparte hay otro detalle los Jutsus del chico por muy básicos que sean son muy poderosos, ¿No es así Hiruzen?

-Es correcto Danzo.

-Koharu, Homura, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto la piedra derretida en medio del trozo de cristal del campo de entrenamiento del Hokage?-pregunto Danzo.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-¿Quién creen que hizo eso?-dijo inocentemente Danzo.

-Imagino que fue Hiruzen con alguna técnica de Fuego-respondió Homura.

-Error-comenzó a decir el Hokage-fue Naruto Uzumaki usando el Gokakyu no Jutsu.

-Eso es imposible esa técnica no puede generar ese calor-dijo Koharu- además debería tener afinidad con el elemento fuego.

-De hecho Naruto posee 4 afinidades básicas, Füton, Suiton, Raiton y Katon, de hecho según el mismo me dijo no uso ni el 5 por ciento de sus habilidades.

-Volviendo al tema que nos reúne aquí-dijo Shibi Aburame-yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos en paz además técnicamente esos chicos no son ninjas ya que no se graduaron, por lo tanto tampoco podemos ponerlos en el libro bingo.

-Pero es arriesgado dejar a una Hyuga y al Jinchuriki del Kyubi sueltos a su libre albedrio-reclamo Koharu.

-Es cierto que pasaría si se unen a otra aldea, o peor aun si se unen a Orochimaru, no podemos dejarlos libres vagando por el mundo-comento Homura.

-Chouza, ¿Qué decides?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Estoy por dejarlos tranquilos por el momento, sin embargo no creo que Hiashi se quede en paz con la decisión, el querrá al menos capturar a la chica y sellarla en el mejor de los casos-comento el Akimichi.

-Tienes razón-dijo Sarutobi-creo que la mejor decisión por el momento es dejarlos tranquilos hasta que todo el consejo pueda reunirse y deliberar, porque no estoy dispuesto a enviar a mis ninjas a una muerte segura a manos de Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Shikaku.

-Yo también lo apoyo-dijo el Aburame.

-Yo también lo apoyo-aseguro Chouza.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Danzo.

-De momento no me queda más que apoyar la decisión, pero pido que al menos se envié a alguien para que lo vigile y nos avise si el chico desea volver a destruir la aldea-Dijo Koharu.

-Estoy de acuerdo y apoyo la idea de Koharu-dijo Homura.

-De acuerdo eso haremos-dijo Sarutobi había ganado pero la propuesta de Koharu le dejo muy mal sabor de boca-ahora me retiro porque mañana hare el anuncio de la huida de Naruto así evitaremos rumores infundados, claro que el ataque al clan Hyuga y a los líderes de clanes serán un secreto.

De acuerdo-contestaron todos.

Sarutobi había hecho su movimiento final y el consejo no sospecho nada.


	7. Chapter 7 Capitulos 13 y 14

**Capitulo 13 Encuentro al atardecer.**

La joven pareja camino durante casi todo el día sin ser molestados, cuando bajaba el sol, los chicos decidieron acampar en un claro cerca de la orilla de un rio. Naruto fue a buscar algo para comer y leña mientras Hinata preparaba la tienda de campaña que iban a usar esa noche.

Cuando volvió el chico, la muchacha tenia la tienda de campaña lista el rubio volvió con la leña y traía un par de peces, luego de preparar los peces para asarlos un ruido interrumpió la quietud del campamento y de pronto una chica de 10 a 11 años de cabellos verdes apareció en medio del claro, estaba agotada, tenía varias heridas en los brazos y en la espalda se notaba un kunai incrustado en la espalda. Detrás de la chica aparecieron al menos 10 ANBUS de Takigakure.

-No se preocupen niños nosotros nos haremos cargo de ese monstruo-dijo un ANBU señalando a la chica de pelo verde.

-Saben a mí también me llamaban monstruo en Konoha, así que no voy a permitir que lastimen a esa chica-seguro el chico poniéndose frente a los ANBUS.

-¡No te metas mocoso ese monstruo debe morir!-grito otro ANBU.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Naruto claramente molesto-ella está bajo mi protección y no permitiré que la lastimen.

Los ANBUS se largaron a reír.

-¿Qué podría hacer un mocoso contra nosotros 10?-pregunto un ANBU.

-Solo diez de ustedes no me servirían ni de calentamiento, hoy en la mañana acabe con la mitad del clan Hyuga de Konoha, que les hace pensar que ustedes podrán conmigo-concluyo el rubio.

-¡Ya basta de estupideces!-grito el ANBU que primero había hablado- ¡Ataquen!

-Si así lo quieren aténganse a las consecuencias-contesto calmadamente el rubio.

Un ANBU lanzo una feroz patada contra la cara del rubio, pero solo lo movió dos centímetros en cambio la pierna del ANBU estaba rota.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe del infierno!-grito el rubio.

De pronto 4 ANBUS estaban en el suelo dando las últimas convulsiones antes de morir, ya que el chico les había cortado el flujo de chakra y les había destruido los órganos internos. Los restantes estaban asombrados, solo vieron al chico dar un paso, antes de que sus compañeros cayeran.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito Naruto.

-No se preocupen-dijo un ANBU-yo me encargo ¡Doton Doryū Heki!

Al levantar la muralla de piedra los tres ninjas a los que iba destinada la bola de fuego se creyeron a salvo, sin embargo cuando a bola de fuego impacto el muro, los ANBUS notaron con espanto que el muro se estaba derritiendo demasiado rápido, uno logro escapar los otros dos cayeron carbonizados por el calor del fuego.

-¡Realmente es un monstruo!-grito uno de los sobrevivientes-¡Huyamos de aquí!

-No seas cobarde, somos ANBUS de Takigakure y nuestra misión es matar a la chica monstruo-contesto otro.

Los cuatro restantes se dieron cuenta que Naruto había desaparecido, lo buscaron por todos lados solo para encontrarlo a sus espaldas con dos bolas de energía.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el chico al impactar a dos ANBUS.

Solo quedaban dos y el valor que les quedaba era casi nulo, el chico se acerco con seriedad y seguridad a los sobrevivientes.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe terrenal!-volvió a gritar el chico dejando a uno de los perseguidores de la chica en el suelo inconsciente-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe del infierno!

Eso fue el fin del último perseguidor de la chica de cabello verde.

El chico se acerco a donde estaban las dos muchachas, Hinata cuidaba de la chica de cabello verde.

-Al parecer no es grave, Naru-chan solo que está agotada, por como se ve debe de haber estado huyendo al menos 3 días sin parar-dijo Hinata.

-Pobre chica-menciono con pena el rubio.

Cerca de medianoche despertó la chica acostada en un saco de dormir y en una tienda, al lado de ella estaba una chica de pelo negro y piel blanca.

La chica de pelo verde salió de la tienda y vio frente al fuego a un chico de pelo rubio mirando fijamente el fuego.

-"Gracias por ayudar a la Jinchuriki de mi hermano Choumei"-dijo Kurama.

-"¿La chica es una Jinchuriki?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Así es Naruto ella es la Jinchuriki de Choumei más conocido como Nanabi"-respondió Kurama.

-"Ya me lo imaginaba por como la trataron esos sujetos"-concluyo Naruto.

La chica se acerco a Naruto.

-Veo que despertaste, deberías volver a dormir te hará bien-dijo amablemente el chico rubio.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto confundida la chica, para luego agregar-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y te ayude porque eres lo mismo que yo.

-¿Cómo que lo mismo que tú? Explícate -pidió la chica

-Soy lo mismo que tu, ya que yo también soy un Jinchuriki, de hecho mi Biju es Kurama-contesto el rubio mientras añadía otro madero a la fogata.

-¿Kurama? No existe ningún Biju con ese nombre-respondió la chica poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Jajaja, y según tu ¿Como se llama tu Biju?-pregunto el chico.

-Mi Biju es el Nanabi- respondió la chica.

-Jajaja, ese es el nombre con que le llaman los demás seres humanos, jajaja-Naruto reía de forma muy fuerte, tanto que despertó a Hinata.

La chica salió lentamente de la carpa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rubio hablando con la chica de pelo verde.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama mi Biju señor sabelotodo?-respondió enojada la chica de pelo verde.

-Pregúntaselo directamente a Choumei, o como tú lo conoces al Nanabi-dijo el rubio sin apagar su cálida sonrisa.

-¿Está todo bien, Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata.

-Por supuesto mi amor, disculpa por haberte despertado-dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de la chica de pelo verde.

-"Oye Nanabi"-dijo molesta la chica tratando de llamar la atención del Biju.

-"¿Qué quieres mocosa?"-contesto el enorme escarabajo.

-"Afuera hay un chico ¿Qué dice que tu nombre es Choumei y que él es el Jinchuriki de un tal Kurama?"-pregunto la chica.

-"Así que el chico sabe mi nombre verdadero y es Jinchuriki de Kurama, jajaja, al parecer ese bueno para nada de mi hermano encontró a alguien digno de confianza"-señalo el Nanabi.

-"Aguarda un segundo, ¿tu nombre no es Nanabi?"-pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-"Es correcto muchacha, mi verdadero nombre que me fue dado por el Rikudo-Sennin es Choumei, y Kurama es el nombre de mi hermano mayor, más conocido como el Kyubi"-contesto amablemente el Biju.

-"Me quieres decir que ese rubio tonto es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, madre mía pudo haberme matado"-contesto asustada la chica.

-"Jajaja, no creo que te hubiera lastimado, ya que pudo haberlo hecho cuando caíste desmayada enfrente de él, de hecho el acabo en unos minutos con los ANBUS que te perseguían"-dijo Choumei como si lo que hubiera hecho el chico fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-"¿Cómo que elimino a los ANBUS? Eso es imposible"-respondió la chica.

-"No sé como lo hizo, pero lo hizo"-señalo el Nanabi.

-Te encuentras bien-dijo Hinata tocando el hombro de la chica de pelo verde.

-Sí, sí estoy bien, ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto confundida.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la chica.

-Mi nombre es Fuu y hasta hace tres días era una ninja de Takigakure- respondió la chica.

-Bienvenida Fuu-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-como te dije hace un rato mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el Jinchuriki de Kurama, o como quizás lo conoces del Kyubi, ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga y hasta hoy en la mañana éramos habitantes de Konoha.

-¿Por qué dices habitantes y no ninjas?-pregunto Fuu.

-Éramos habitantes porque no nos graduamos de la academia ninja, por lo tanto no somos considerados ninjas como tales-respondió Hinata.

-Me quieres decir que en Konoha no tenían a su Jinchuriki como ninja o como arma-dijo asombrada la chica de pelo verde.

-Creo que ese era el plan para cuando me graduara, sin embargo, yo salí de mi aldea porque me harte de que me catalogaran de monstruo y que a Hina-chan el animal que tiene por padre la golpeara, ella es la única que se acerco a mí.

-Pero ¿Qué les paso a los ANBUS que me perseguían?-pregunto curiosa Fuu.

-Los derrote pero deje uno de advertencia-dijo el rubio.

-Pero ¿Cómo los derrotaste si no eres ninja?-pregunto confundida a más no poder la chica de Takigakure.

-Que no sea ninja no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme-contesto Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confundida la peli verde.

-Se defenderme gracias a que tengo el mejor maestro del mundo-dijo con orgullo el rubio.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada-dijo Fuu demasiado confundida.

-"Lo que el chico trata de explicarte mocosa es que lo entreno Kurama"-dijo en la mente de la chica Choumei.

-"¡Quee!"

-Oye, Naruto ese es tu nombre ¿no es así?-empezó a decir Fuu, el rubio solo asintió-Nanabi dice que a ti te entreno el Kyubi, eso es cierto.

-Eso es correcto, pero no le digas Kyubi me parece ofensivo que le llamen así ya que su nombre es Kurama, lo mismo pienso de tu Biju lo considero indigno que le llamen Nanabi, si su nombre es Choumei-menciono un poco molesto el rubio-¿te gustaría que te llamara pelos de pasto en vez de Fuu?, supongo que no.

-"Gracias Naruto"-dijo Kurama en la mente del rubio.

-"No tienes que darlas sensei"-contesto Naruto.

-"Increíble, sencillamente increíble"-dijo Choumei en la mente de Fuu.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con increíble?"-pregunto la chica.

-"El chico no nos trata como animales sino como seres inteligentes, debo decir que Kurama ha hecho una labor impresionante con el chico"-contesto el escarabajo.

-"Entiendo"-fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

-Tienes razón disculpa-dijo Fuu con pesar.

-Por como trataron de lastimarte esos tipos imagino que viviste en un infierno al igual que yo, ahora si quieres puedes acompañarnos el tiempo que quieras, es mas tengo un plan para que podamos estar tranquilos para siempre-termino de decir Naruto.

La chica estaba impresionada, el rubio de partida había derrotado a 10 ANBUS de elite de Takigakure, segundo hablaba de los Bijus como si fueran sus amigos y tercero pero no por eso menos importante, al parecer el chico había sufrido lo mismo o más de lo que ella había sufrido pero aun conservaba su sonrisa y esa calidez que emanaba.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 Reunión con el Pueblo.**

Amanecía un agradable día en Konoha, el sol empezaba a calentar la aldea mientras el Hokage planeaba su pequeña venganza en nombre del chico de cabello rubio que tanto había sufrido. Los rumores sobre que alguien había atacado al clan Hyuga, y no solo los habían atacado sino que también los habían derrotado se habían regado por toda la aldea, nadie podía comprender ¿Cómo había sido derrotado el clan más poderoso de Konoha? Los rumores iban desde que había sido una revuelta del la rama secundaria, pasando por una locura temporal de uno de sus miembros, para acabar en que el mismísimo Raikage había venido a destruir al clan, nadie sospechaba que el clan había sido atacado nada más ni nada menos que por Naruto, a media mañana había otro rumor que competía con las teorías de quien había atacado a los Hyuga, ese rumor decía que el chico demonio finalmente se había largado de la aldea y eso los ponía a todos de buen humor.

En algunos lugares de la aldea habían aparecido carteles citando a todos los habitantes a una reunión general que iba a realizarse en frente de la torre Hokage a las 11 de la mañana. Al leer los carteles rápidamente empezaron las especulaciones, pero la que adquiría más fuerza, era que el Hokage iba a anunciar que el chico demonio se había largado.

A medida que la hora de la reunión se acercaba, la gente cerraba sus locales comerciales, y se apresuraba a llegar al lugar de la cita.

En el hospital los Jounin derrotados por Naruto intercambiaban sus opiniones.

-Fue increíble, nunca me imagine que el estilo Ryū no shinjitsu, fuera tan impresionante-decía Gai emocionadísimo y con llamas en los ojos- tendré que entrenar mucho más si quiero estar a la altura de Naruto, ya que su llama de la juventud arde muchísimo.

-Gai-dijo Kurenai-ayer corrimos con suerte.

-Kurenai tiene razón Gai-dijo Asuma-si Naruto hubiera querido matarnos lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera sudar, ustedes no alcanzaron a ver como derritió el suelo cuando lanzo el Gokakyu no Jutsu, fue impresionante y luego cuando uso su Rasengan con fuego, solo de recordarlo tiemblo.

-Creo que tienen razón Kurenai y Asuma-menciono Kakashi quien hasta el momento había estado callado-Naruto se ha hecho muchísimo más poderoso que cualquier shinobi de Konoha, quizás solo Hokage-sama podría hacerle frente, quizás no, no me gustaría estar en esta aldea si él viene a destruirla.

-¿Cómo te derroto a ti Kurenai? –pregunto Gai.

-Logre meterlo en mi mejor Genjutsu, pero el logro revertir mi propio Genjutsu y hacerme caer en el, si me preguntan fui la que salió mejor parada, pero según supe, con Inoichi Yamanaka y Tsume Inuzuka, no tuvo tanta piedad, uso su Taijutsu y les quebró los brazos y piernas para luego cerrarles los puntos Tenketsus, según escuche a los doctores por la expresión de dolor de sus rostros el dolor debió ser horrible.

-¿Sabes que técnica uso?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Algo así como castigo celestial-contesto la Kunoichi.

-¡Que el castigo celestial!-dijo Gai antes de dar un silbido-que mala suerte tuvieron.

-¿Conoces la técnica Gai?-pregunto Asuma

-No pero conozco su efecto en el cuerpo del oponente-respondió el maestro del Taijutsu-cuando se realiza ese complicado movimiento tu rompes huesos y cierras puntos Tenketsus a altísima velocidad y todo a la vez, si Kakashi viera a Naruto realizar algún movimiento del Ryū no shinjitsu con su Sharingan activado solo vería un resplandor blanco nada más.

-Madre mía, ¿se puede hacer eso?-pregunto angustiada Kurenai.

-Si me hubieras preguntado hace dos días te hubiera dicho que no, sin embargo hoy puedo decirte que existe una persona que puede hacerlo y esa persona es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Gai.

En eso apareció el Hokage.

-¿Cómo están chicos?-pregunto amablemente el anciano.

-Mejor Hokage-sama-contestaron a coro.

-Me alegro quiero que hoy a las once de la mañana estén frente a la torre Hokage hare un importante anuncio.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió ayer?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Más o menos Kakashi-kun-dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage.

-Bueno los espero-dijo el anciano al salir.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado-menciono Asuma.

Llego la hora de la reunión, todos estaban frente a la torre Hokage, incluido Hiashi que apenas hace 15 minutos había despertado lo mismo que Inoichi Yamanaka y Tsume Inuzuka, estos últimos habían ido en silla de ruedas lo mismo que Kakashi y Asuma, en cambio Gai, fue con unas muletas. Todos se preguntaban que iba a decir el Hokage.

-Pueblo de Konoha-comenzó a decir Sarutobi- les he pedido que se reúnan hoy aquí para hacer unos anuncios de suma importancia, primero que nada el día de ayer en la mañana el joven Naruto Uzumaki, se fue de la aldea-los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar-sin embargo, los motivos por los que se fue el joven Uzumaki son por decir lo menos dolorosos, y que llenan de vergüenza a Konoha.

-¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama? Al fin nos deshicimos del demonio-grito alguien dentro de la multitud.

-Si nos deshicimos del demonio y del hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze-la gente quedo muda, interiormente el Hokage se estaba riendo, "Cuanta razón tenias Naruto, la expresión en sus rostros no tiene precio"-pensó el Hokage antes de continuar-así como lo oyen pueblo de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, y el pueblo de Konoha no solo hizo que se fuera el hijo de su más grande héroe, sino que tampoco cumplimos con la misión que nos encomendó el padre del chico.

-¿Cuál fue la misión que nos encomendó el Yondaime?-pregunto un shinobi.

-La misión que nos encomendó el Yondaime era ver a su hijo como un héroe, ya que el impedía que el Kyubi volviera a ser libre para que destruyera nuestros hogares y nuestras vidas, el murió confiando en su pueblo, pero como pago el pueblo, el sacrificio de su héroe, con desprecios, con una actitud vergonzosa, con intentos de homicidio, con apedreamientos a plena luz del día, linchamientos hacia la persona que nos mantenía a salvo, hemos demostrado que somos peores que animales, hemos demostrado que somos escoria.

El Hokage se detuvo unos momentos para ver el efecto de sus palabras en la gente, todo el mundo estaba cabizbajo, nadie podía creer lo que habían hecho.

-Sin embargo, nos deshicimos del monstruo-continuo Sarutobi-afortunadamente el chico es demasiado bueno, no ha prometido venganza, el chico mientras vivió aquí no ha dejo de darnos muestras de su grandeza, a pesar de no saber porque lo odiaban, nunca dejo que su odio lo consumiera, a pesar de ser boicoteado en la academia nunca se rindió, a pesar de ser odiado por casi todo el mundo, el nunca odio a nadie, ayer en la mañana Naruto dio muestras de estar mucho más allá de mis expectativas más locas, el chico que apenas hace un mes cumplió 11 años venció a 4 Jounin, a la mitad de un clan y a tres líderes de clanes, sin embargo en esa demostración de poder el chico no uso al Kyubi, y al irse me pidió que lo dejáramos en paz, y es eso lo que hare, dejare que viva su vida como el guste y si alguna vez el quiere volver a su aldea espero que esta vez la gente de este pueblo no lo vea con odio. Eso es todo lo que quería informar.

Varias mujeres que en el pasado habían apedreado al chico, amenazado, incluso golpeado se desmayaron cuando el Hokage termino de hablar, Hiashi estaba atónito, el demonio hijo de su amigo Minato, sin embargo su odio no podía ser extinguido solo con eso, el chico lo había humillado, no solo a él sino que a todo el clan Hyuga, y no conforme con eso, el estorbo que era Hinata había osado irse con el demonio, esa afrenta jamás seria olvidada ni por Hiashi Hyuga ni por el clan Hyuga.

Los cuatros Jounin que el rubio había derrotado estaban impactados sobretodo Kakashi, ya que él era parte del grupo de Gennin que Minato entreno, se sentía como basura, en cuanto a los maestros de la Academia no salían de su sorpresa, habían boicoteado a un alumno que era hijo de un Hokage y mas encima el Hokage sabia lo habían hecho.

Todo el pueblo regreso a sus hogares cabizbajos y con un hondo pesar. El Hokage mientras tanto fue a la mansión Namikaze sentía curiosidad por el huerto del muchacho, al entrar quiso entrar a la mansión y se encontró con la sorpresa que no podía.

-"Ese sinvergüenza"-pensó riendo el anciano.

Llego hasta donde estaba el huerto y le sorprendió, muchísimo ya que las verduras estaban bien cuidadas, pero le llamo la atención las lechugas, ya que les faltaba mucho para ser cosechadas, sin embargo al acercarse más vio una cosa naranja, al llegar al lado de la cosa naranja le sorprendió era un sobre.

Tomo el sobre al abrirlo encontró una carta dirigida a él, en ella le pedía perdón por no haberle dicho lo de su entrenamiento, que lo que iba hacer en el clan Hyuga era una clara advertencia, ya que no podía tolerar más el maltrato que Hinata sufría a manos de su padre, le pidió perdón por dejar que hace un año el Kyubi tomara control de su cuerpo para eliminar a dos ninjas que lo querían matar, y que el Kyubi solo lo hizo para protegerlo.

-Naruto, no necesitas pedir perdón, al contrario yo debería pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasaste-dijo el viejo mirando hacia el cielo.

El Hokage volvió a su despacho, al llegar empezó a firmar papeles y de repente se fijo en el calendario.

-"No podía ser, era imposible"-pensaba el Hokage.

De repente su oficina se lleno con el sonido de su risa.

-Ese sinvergüenza, jajaja, sí que cumple sus promesas, jajaja.

En ese momento venia entrando Danzo. Aunque muchos no lo supieran Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shimura eran buenos amigos a pesar de sus claras diferencias pero en el fondo aunque no lo dijeran se apreciaban.

-¿Qué ocurre Hiruzen? ¿Cuál es el chiste?-pregunto el líder de Raíz.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo Danzo-respondió con una sonrisa el Hokage.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?-dijo Danzo.

-Primero que Naruto Uzumaki, cumple todo lo que promete y segundo que es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-contesto sonriendo Sarutobi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Veras Danzo, ayer se cumplió una promesa que hizo Naruto a Hinata Hyuga hace un año-comenzó a explicar el Hokage-hace un año le dije a Naruto que lo mejor era terminar su relación con Hinata por su seguridad.

-Me imagino que se molesto muchísimo-comento Danzo.

-Eso es correcto-continuo narrando el Hokage-luego le pidió a Hinata que por un año no fueran novios, durante ese tiempo se volvería el ninja más poderoso de Konoha y él en persona iría a hablar con su padre para que lo aceptara como su novio por la razón o la fuerza, te confieso que al principio creí que eran palabrerías de un niño caprichoso.

-Sin embargo ¿eso no fue así? ¿O me equivoco?-dijo Danzo.

-Exacto, me acabo de dar cuenta que ayer se cumplió un año desde la promesa que hizo Naruto, lo que nos lleva por sus actos que lo hizo por la fuerza, jajaja.

-Si es gracioso-dijo con una sonrisa tenue Danzo-sin embargo es a la vez preocupante.

-¿Qué quieres decir Danzo?-pregunto serio el Hokage.

-Si Uzumaki cumple lo que promete imagina por un momento que sucedería si el prometiese destruir Konoha. Y con su poder actual le sería muy sencillo, no quiero ni imaginar que ocurriría. Después de lo que me acabas de contar creo que lo más prudente y seguro es dejar que siga libre, espero que Homura y Koharu lo entiendan, sino se podría desatar una desgracia-concluyo Danzo.

-Sabes Danzo en este momento quienes menos me preocupan son Homura y Koharu, el que me preocupa es Hiashi, su clan prácticamente fue humillado por un niño de 11 años, y no solo eso ese niño se llevo a la heredera del clan-comento Hiruzen.

-En lo personal-comenzó a decir Danzo-creo que Uzumaki hizo bien en llevarse a Hinata Hyuga, desde hace tiempo tengo reportes que dicen que Hiashi golpeaba brutalmente a la chica, y que dentro de poco el planeaba usar una técnica similar a la del sello del pájaro enjaulado, pero que el efecto es distinto, el planeaba matarla cuando cumpliera 12.

-Me estas tratando de decir ¿Qué Hiashi Hyuga planeaba matar a su propia hija?-dijo escandalizado el Hokage.

-Sí, pero él lo haría pasar como que el trato de hacer el sello del pájaro enjaulado pero la chica no lo resistió y por eso murió.

-Pero eso es monstruoso, no entiendo porque tiene tanto odio por Hinata-dijo molesto Sarutobi que desde hacia tiempo recibió insinuaciones del comportamiento de Hiashi con su hija mayor.

-Tiene que ver con el secreto de Hinata-comento Danzo.

-¿Cuál secreto de Hinata? Explícate Danzo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8 Capitulos 15 y 16

**Capitulo 15 El secreto oculto.**

-Primero que nada Hiruzen pon algunos sellos para que nuestra conversación no salga de esta habitación, y luego pide que nadie nos moleste-dijo más serio que de costumbre Danzo.

El Hokage hizo lo que le pedía su amigo.

-Bien Danzo, hice lo que me pediste, ahora me dirás, ¿Cuál es el secreto de Hinata y por qué tantas precauciones?-exigió Sarutobi.

-Disculpa por pedirte que hicieras esto-comenzó a decir Danzo-pero el secreto de Hinata Hyuga es casi o más secreto que la identidad de los padres de Uzumaki, para empezar según lo que tú sabes ¿Quiénes son los padres de Hinata Hyuga?

-Pues son Hiashi Hyuga y Hana Hyuga-contesto el Hokage.

La verdad no es así- comenzó a explicar Danzo-Hinata Hyuga es Hija de Hana Hyuga y Hizashi Hyuga, el hermano de Hiashi.

-Pero eso no es posible-dijo Hiruzen.

-Pero esa es la verdad Hiruzen-continuo contando Danzo-Hana durante muchísimo tiempo estuvo enamorada de Hizashi, y el de ella, desafortunadamente para ella el clan había decidido casarla con el heredero al liderato del clan, Hiashi el hermano gemelo de Hizashi, Hana detestaba a Hiashi, lo encontraba arrogante, frio, sin una pizca de sentimientos, todo lo contrario de Hizashi, ella trato por todos los medios no casarse con Hiashi, pero el líder en ese tiempo se dio cuenta y actuó de acuerdo a los intereses del clan, comprometió a Hizashi con la madre de Neji Hyuga, y comprometió a Hana con Hiashi, y para evitar alguna fuga de los enamorados, no les dijo nada a Hizashi y Hana hasta el momento mismo de la boda, Hana no quería casarse pero la amenazaron con que matarían a Hizashi usando el sello del pájaro enjaulado, en tanto a Hizashi le dijeron que Hana se estaba burlando de él y que hacía tiempo sabia que se casaría con Hiashi y estaba feliz con su matrimonio arreglado. El resultado los matrimonios que tu sabes.

-Que horrible-comento el Hokage mientras su amigo tomaba un respiro.

-Al principio Hana-continuo Danzo-miraba a Hizashi supuestamente feliz con su matrimonio, ella estaba muy triste ya que cada vez que se cruzaba con Hizashi, él la miraba con odio, y ella no sabía porque, luego de un año de matrimonio la esposa de Hizashi quedo embarazada de Neji, eso fue el golpe de gracia para Hana, y comenzó a tratar a Hizashi con frialdad, sin embargo un día que Hiashi salió de la aldea en una misión, Hizashi harto del trato que le daba Hana, decidió que ya había sido suficiente y la encaro, ahí ambos se enteraron de la verdad, al parecer los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre sus matrimonios eran Hiashi y la esposa de Hizashi que era una prima de Hana, luego de eso empezaron un romance a escondidas, nadie sabía que de ese romance unos meses más tarde nació Hinata, Hiashi al ver a la pequeña noto de inmediato que no era de él ya que a pesar de ser una niña de 7 meses según Hana en realidad tenía el tamaño y el peso de un bebe de gestación completa, Hiashi mordió su rabia por ordenes de su padre, ya que esa niña le daba automáticamente el puesto de líder del clan. Cuando Hinata cumplió los tres años y los ninjas de Kumogakure intentaron llevarse a Hinata, Hiashi vio la forma de vengarse de su hermano, pidió que su hermano lo sustituyera para evitar la guerra, claro que delante de Hana y Hizashi el aparento ser el hermano perfecto, luego de la muerte de Hizashi, la vida de Hana se convirtió en un infierno, Hiashi la golpeaba por cualquier cosa a ella o a Hinata, abusaba física y psicológicamente de Hana, Hana aguantaba estoicamente ya que para ella Hinata era lo más preciado era la hija de su amor verdadero, con el pasar de los años, y producto de los abusos que cometía Hiashi nació Hanabi, Hana quería a su segunda hija ya que ella no tenía la culpa, sin embargo ella se entero del porque había muerto Hizashi, eso la hundió en una profunda depresión, lo que provoco a la larga su muerte, luego sin su madre que la protegiera Hinata quedo a merced del monstruo llamado Hiashi, él la maltrataba, la humillaba, la golpeaba y hará cosa de seis meses dejo de importarle si se notaban los golpes que le daba a la chica, y la amenazo con matarla si le decía a alguien que la golpeaba.

-Pobre chica-dijo con tristeza Sarutobi.

-Tienes razón Hiruzen, sin embargo Hiashi no se quedara a brazos cruzados, es mas desde que murió Hizashi, Hiashi ha estado envenenando la mente de Neji con mentiras, como que Hinata es culpable de la muerte de su padre, que ella es un estorbo y por eso Hizashi tuvo que morir, y otras cosas, imagínate el propio hermano de la chica a estas alturas quiere matarla.

-Inaudito-contesto con hondo pesar el Hokage.

-Si es inaudito-continuo Danzo-pero no solo Neji odia a su hermana, sino que Hanabi también la odia, ya que ella no entiende como una molestia como Hinata puede ser considerada para el puesto de líder del clan, puesto que ella considera suyo por derecho.

-Danzo tu que sabes más de la Historia de los Hyuga, me podrías decir, ¿Cuántos Hyuga han tenido afinidad Suiton?-pregunto curioso el Hokage.

-Hasta donde sé, ningún Hyuga ha tenido afinidad Suiton desde el fundador del clan, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hiruzen?-dijo Danzo.

-Ya que Hinata Hyuga tiene afinidad Suiton, sabes creo que esos dos se volverán los ninjas más poderosos de todo el continente elemental, ni siquiera el poder de los 5 Kage podrá con ellos-comento entre feliz y preocupado el Hokage.

-Te refieres a Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, creo que eso es correcto, si la Hyuga tiene afinidad Suiton ella tiene el potencial de redescubrir las técnicas perdidas de los Hyuga, si a eso le agregamos el poder de Uzumaki, no quiero ni pensar que tan fuerte pueden hacerse-comento Danzo.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, ambos adultos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno Hiruzen creo que debo irme, nos vemos la próxima semana para nuestro juego de cartas-comento amablemente Danzo.

-De acuerdo Danzo, espero que esta vez no te quejes cuando pierdas, jajaja-comento riendo el Hokage.

-Te recuerdo que tu perdiste la ultima vez, jajaja, nos vemos Hiruzen cuídate-se despidió Danzo.

Una vez que se fue su amigo el Hokage se acerco a la ventana y encendió su pipa.

-Realmente Konoha no es el Paraíso que parece, lo que fue ya no lo es más, el sueño de Konoha es solo un Paraíso perdido-dijo Sarutobi triste mientras aspiraba el humo de su pipa.

* * *

**Capitulo 16 Viaje rumbo a Sunagakure.**

Mientras en Konoha despertaban con los rumores de la huida de Naruto, el rubio y sus dos compañeras tomaban un buen desayuno preparado por Hinata.

-Bien, ¿Dónde iremos?-pregunto Fuu.

-Si Naru-chan, ¿Dónde iremos?-pregunto también Hinata.

-Bueno tenemos tres opciones-comenzó a decir el rubio-la primera es ir a Suna, la segunda el país de las olas y la tercera es Kumogakure.

-¿Por qué esos lugares?-dijo Fuu.

-Las razones son simples-comenzó a explicar Naruto-Suna por que las relaciones de Konoha con Suna son pocas o nulas, el país de las olas es porque es un país desmilitarizado, y Kumogakure es donde debo llegar finalmente para acabar mi entrenamiento con el Kyubi en la cascada de la verdad. Personalmente creo que deberíamos partir en Suna y luego decidir qué hacer, así nos enteraríamos de los movimientos de Konoha y Takigakure.

-Tienes razón Naruto-dijo Fuu.

-Yo te seguiré donde vayas mi amor-contesto Hinata.

-Bien partiremos a Suna, pero antes debemos encargarnos de él-dijo Naruto señalando al ninja sobreviviente de Takigakure, en ese instante el rubio sintió la presencia de otro ninja un poco alejado de ellos-espérenme aquí.

El rubio desapareció y al poco rato llego con un ANBU que tenia la banda de Konoha.

-Creo haberle advertido al viejo Hokage, que si me seguían no iba a tener piedad, sin embargo señor ANBU te daré a escoger-concluyo Naruto.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-comento asustado el ANBU ya que él había sido testigo de cómo el rubio había barrido el piso con los Jounin y los líderes de los clanes Inuzuka y Yamanaka.

-Opción 1-comenzo a explicar el rubio-te vas y te llevas a ese ANBU de Takigakure con un mensaje mío para el Hokage y el líder de Takigakure, opción 2 te elimino aquí y ahora, tú decides.

-Elijo la opción 1-contesto el ANBU.

-Me parece que elegiste correctamente-continuo el rubio-le dirás al Hokage que desde ayer yo no solo protejo a Hinata sino que también a Fuu, dile también que si siguen enviando ANBUS detrás de mi olvidare mis buenas intenciones e iré a destruir Konoha, piedra por piedra, una cosa más dile que si Hiashi Hyuga planea alguna venganza, o intenta cualquier cosa contra de mi novia, destruiré al clan Hyuga sin ninguna piedad, lo de ayer fue una advertencia, otra cosa más dile al Hokage que se comunique con el señor de Takigakure y le advierta que cualquier cosa que quiera hacerle a Fuu, lo tomare como un insulto hacia mí, el resultado sería la destrucción de Takigakure, dile al Hokage que le comente al señor de Takigakure que yo no amenazo a lo loco, lo que prometo lo cumplo y el a estas alturas ya debe saberlo, puedes irte y una cosa más Señor ANBU puedo sentir su presencia a mas de 5 kilómetros a sí que si envían a alguien lo sabré antes que puedan verme siquiera, tu eres al último que le perdonare la vida, ya puedes irte con ese guiñapo que está atado en ese árbol.

El ANBU, decidió que ya había hecho más que suficiente, se acerco hacia el herido lo soltó y de repente miro hacia un lado y vio el terrible espectáculo, nueve ANBUS de Takigakure muertos.

-Eso es lo que le pasara al siguiente o siguientes que me sigan, ¿He sido claro señor ANBU?-dijo amenazadoramente Naruto.

-Has sido claro Uzumaki-contesto el ANBU antes de irse con el herido.

Una vez que el ANBU se fue Naruto se volvió hacia las chicas.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos partir-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón mi vida-contesto Hinata.

-Si partamos de una vez-contesto Fuu, antes de agregar-¿Crees que sigan enviando ANBUS los de Konoha?

-No lo creo, si lo hicieran serian unos verdaderos idiotas y no me quedaría más remedio que eliminarlos-contesto Naruto.

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y partieron hacia Suna. El viaje iba sin ningún apuro Naruto de vez en cuando hacia bromas a Fuu, luego Fuu molestaba a Hinata, el viaje se realizaba sin percances y en un ambiente grato y sin tensiones.

A media tarde el ANBU llego a Konoha cargando al herido que llevo de inmediato al hospital para que lo atendieran. Luego partió rumbo a la torre Hokage, donde fue recibido por el Hokage en persona quien en ese momento se encontraba con Koharu, Homura, Danzo y Hiashi.

-Hiruzen queremos mandar un grupo para que recupere a Hinata Hyuga y apresen a Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Koharu apoyada por Homura y Hiashi.

En ese momento apareció el ANBU.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lince?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-Traigo un mensaje de Naruto Uzumaki para usted Hokage-sama, para usted también Hiashi-sama y para el líder de Takigakure.

-¿Que dice el mensaje?-dijo el Hokage.

-El mensaje de Naruto Uzumaki para usted Hokage-sama, es desde ayer en la tarde no solo protejo a Hinata sino que también a Fuu, también dijo que si seguían enviando ANBUS detrás de él olvidaría sus buenas intensiones y regresaría a Konoha a destruirla piedra por piedra, luego envió un mensaje para Hiashi-sama dijo, que si planeaba alguna venganza o intenta cualquier cosa contra su novia, él personalmente destruirá al clan Hyuga lo de ayer solo fue una advertencia, luego me pidió que le pidiera a usted Hokage-sama que usted le dijera al señor de Takigakure que cualquier cosa que intente hacerle a Fuu, el lo considerara un insulto personal y el resultado será la destrucción de Takigakure y que le advirtiera que él no amenazaba a lo loco, que lo que promete lo cumple, que usted sabia a lo que se refería.

-¿Eso es todo Lince?-pregunto el Hokage

-No Hokage-sama, Naruto me perdono la vida con la condición que trajera a un ANBU de Takigakure que el hirió, luego de matar a nueve acompañantes de ese ANBU, dijo que yo era el ultimo a quien perdonaría la vida, y que podía sentir nuestra presencia a mas de 5 kilómetros de distancia así que si enviamos a alguien él lo detectara antes que podamos verlo, eso es todo Hokage-sama.

El Hokage se sentó en su sillón mientras el ANBU se retiraba, el silencio se apodero del despacho del Hokage.

-No podemos ceder a las amenazas de un chiquillo malcriado-dijo furioso Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama tiene razón Hiruzen-apoyo Koharu.

-Sí pero ese chiquillo malcriado como ustedes lo llaman barrio el piso con la mitad del clan Hyuga y con cuatro de nuestros mejores Jounin uno de ellos ex capitán ANBU-menciono Danzo.

-Danzo tu sabes ¿Quién es Fuu?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Si no me equivoco es la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, en Takigakure es odiada.

-¡Quee!-gritaron Homura, Hiashi y Koharu.

-Lo que nos da mayores motivos para dejar libre a Naruto y compañía-comento Sarutobi.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hiruzen?-dijo indignada Koharu.

-Naruto de por si es fuerte y toda su demostración de ayer la hizo sin el poder del Kyubi, si realmente se enfadara y usara al Kyubi, ni todo el poder del país del fuego podría detenerlo, a eso agreguemos a Hinata y ahora a esa tal Fuu, sería imposible para Konoha o cualquier otra aldea detenerlo, lo mejor por el momento es dejarlo en paz-concluyo el Hokage.

-Tienes razón-dijo Danzo.

-Aunque son un peligro potencial, odio admitirlo pero Hiruzen tiene razón-dijo Homura.

-De momento está bien-dijo Koharu-pero a la primera señal de peligro para Konoha pediré que todos los ninjas de Konoha destruyan a ese demonio.

-Detesto admitirlo pero dejaremos por el momento a Uzumaki y al estorbo en paz-comento con odio Hiashi, luego continuo más calmado-pero sugiero que entrenemos adecuadamente a Sasuke Uchiha y a mi querido sobrino Neji ellos podrían enfrentarse al demonio y salir victoriosos.

-Apoyo la idea de Hiashi-sama-dijo Koharu.

-Yo también-dijo Homura.

Luego de esa pequeña deliberación Koharu, Homura y Hiashi salieron del despacho del Hokage.

-Lince-llamo el Hokage.

Al instante apareció el ANBU, Hiruzen procedió a sellar su despacho y quedaron solamente el ANBU, Danzo y el Hokage.

-Tenias algo más que decirme ¿No es así Lince?-dijo sin rodeos el Hokage.

-Si Hokage-sama, estoy seguro que Naruto Uzumaki dejo al ANBU de Takigakure como advertencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Danzo.

-Uzumaki pudo haberlo matado como quisiera, como lo hizo con los compañeros del ANBU, ya que habían nueve cadáveres cerca de donde estaba el herido, creo que dejo vivo a ese ANBU en específico para que advirtiera en Takigakure lo que les podría pasar si ellos intentaran atacar a Uzumaki y su grupo.

-¿Tienes idea hacia donde puedan ir?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-Creo que iban a ir hacia Sunagakure.

-Puedes retirarte Lince.

El Hokage retiro los sellos para permitir que el ANBU saliera, luego volvió a sellar su despacho.

-Sunagakure-dijo tranquilamente Danzo.

-Si Sunagakure, hasta hace un momento creía que Naruto iría sin rumbo fijo, pero acabo de darme cuenta que tenía todo planeado-dijo con pesar el Hokage.

-No te preocupes tanto Hiruzen, ir a Sunagakure era el movimiento lógico ya que no estamos en buenos términos con esa aldea además podría obtener algo de información sobre Konoha y ahora de Takigakure. Sin embargo es preocupante que haya decidido proteger a la Jinchuriki de Nanabi, ahora no solo debemos preocuparnos de un Jinchuriki, sino de dos-comento Danzo.

-Tienes razón con lo del movimiento lógico y lo preocupante que es la asociación de Naruto con la Jinchuriki de Nanabi, sin embargo, eso también trae otro problema.

-Si Takigakure, ellos no se quedaran quietos por lo que Naruto hizo, pero creo que el sobreviviente será de ayuda por el momento para que no los ataquen. Creo que sería prudente que contactaras con Jiraiya, para ver si puede acercarse al chico y lo vigile, ya que el no es conocido por el chico.

-Creo que podría resultar, sin embargo si en el despacho de Minato había una foto de Jiraiya el no podrá ganarse la confianza de Naruto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el despacho de Minato?-pregunto Danzo.

-Naruto sabe su ascendencia y que contiene al Kyubi, lo descubrió el día de su cumpleaños número 10 y no me quedo más remedio que darle su herencia, la mansión Namikaze, el dinero y los Jutsus básicos del clan Namikaze.

-Eso quiere decir que Naruto no tendrá problemas con el dinero, ya que la fortuna Namikaze era enorme, eso sin contar que la fortuna de los Uzumaki era mil veces más grande, deduzco por lo que dijiste que Naruto entro al despacho de Minato.

-Eso es correcto-contesto Sarutobi.

-Demonios-maldijo Danzo-el despacho de Minato contenía la mejor colección de libros de todos los temas posibles sin contar que según los rumores había un cuarto secreto donde estaban todos los más poderosos Jutsus de los Namikaze y los Jutsus de los Uzumaki, si Naruto leyó todos los libros solamente, es mucho más peligroso, y si por casualidad encontró el cuarto secreto podría tener el poder suficiente para acabar con todo el continente-pero, ¿Cómo entro al despacho Naruto?

-Según me conto entro en el despacho usando su sangre, pero no creo que haya podido entrar al cuarto secreto, lo que si se es que sello la mansión y solo se abrirá con su presencia-dijo Sarutobi.

-¡Que acabas de decir!-grito desesperado Danzo.

-Que la mansión solo se abrirá ante su presencia, ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

-Maldito Uzumaki, hijo de su padre tenía que ser, es un maldito zorro inteligente y endemoniadamente hábil como su madre-dijo Danzo dando un golpe en el escritorio del Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa Danzo?-pregunto preocupado el Hokage.

-Pasa que ese mocoso del demonio encontró el cuarto secreto y no solo eso, aprendió los Jutsus de los Uzumaki, ya que para sellar un lugar y que se abra con tu presencia es necesario saber un Jutsu especial de los Uzumaki-dijo Danzo desesperado-Hiruzen, Uzumaki se burlo de nosotros como quiso, y lo hizo delante de nuestras narices, esto se está saliendo de control.

-Tienes razón, pero con su poder actual nada podemos hacer-contesto Hiruzen totalmente derrotado.

-Eso es lo peor, quizás nuestra única esperanza seria entrenar adecuadamente a Neji Hyuga y a Sasuke Uchiha, pero aun así tengo mis dudas, ya que Sasuke lo único que busca es poder, para poder matar a Itachi, en cuanto a Neji solo quiere venganza contra la rama principal del clan Hyuga, en especial Hinata Hyuga, y sabes que pasara si Neji mata a Hinata.

-Caeremos del sartén al fuego, nada detendrá la ira de Naruto y Konoha desaparecerá.

-¿Sabes que es lo único gracioso de todo esto?-dijo Danzo sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Uzumaki es realmente el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-comento Danzo con una sonrisa.

-Y en qué manera no sorprendió-comento Hiruzen.

Ambos ancianos se pusieron a reír.


	9. Chapter 9 Capitulos 17 y 18

**Capitulo 17 Conspiraciones.**

Mientras los jóvenes continuaron su viaje hacia Suna, al final del día estaban cerca de la frontera con el país del viento, acamparon cerca de un riachuelo.

-Naruto-kun podrías entrenarme, ya que no quiero ser una carga para ti-pidió Hinata.

-Claro Hina-chan no hay problema pero empezaremos una vez encontremos un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos un tiempo, además quiero que sepas que tú no eres una carga para mi, mi Hina-chan-concluyo de decir Naruto.

-Si entrenas a Hinata, tienes que entrenarme a mí también Naruto-dijo Fuu.

-Claro Fuu, pero a cambio quiero entrenar con Choumei-contesto Naruto.

-Puedo saber, ¿Cómo lo harás genio?-pregunto sarcástica Fuu.

-Es sencillo dejaras que Choumei tome control de tu cuerpo y así podre hablar con él-respondió con una sonrisa el rubio.

-De acuerdo, una vez que encontremos un lugar donde poder estar tranquilos, empezaremos el entrenamiento-dijo Fuu.

-Y desde cuando eres la jefa-contesto el rubio molesto.

-Desde que soy ninja y tu no-respondió con suficiencia la peli verde.

-Si tienes razón en eso pero yo no apareceré en el libro bingo como tú ya que soy un civil-contesto el rubio sacándole la lengua a Fuu.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Naruto-dijo deprimida la Jinchuriki.

-De momento lo importante es llegar a Suna-dijo el rubio.

Durante los siguientes dos días los jóvenes cruzaron el desierto fue una travesía dura pero iban lentamente, mientras en Konoha la promoción de Neji se graduaba de la academia.

El genio de los Hyuga se había graduado con honores, algo nada sorprendente debido a su habilidad con el Junken, al terminar la ceremonia de graduación Neji fue llamado al despacho de Hiashi.

-Felicitaciones Neji, has llenado de orgullo al clan Hyuga espero pronto verte convertido en Chuunin-menciono Hiashi con frialdad.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama-contesto Neji usando la misma frialdad de Hiashi-¿En qué más puedo servirlo Hiashi-sama?

-"Este tonto está deseoso de mostrar que es valioso para el clan"-pensó Hiashi.

-Bueno veras Neji, te he mandado llamar no solo para felicitarte sino que también para encomendarte una misión ultra secreta a favor del clan, ya que considero que eres el único con las capacidades para lograrlo-comento Hiashi esperando la reacción de Neji.

-Estoy a su servicio Hiashi-sama y al servicio del clan-contesto con determinación el joven Hyuga.

-"Estúpido caíste en mi trampa"-pensó Hiashi.

-Como sabrás hace unos días el clan sufrió la mayor vergüenza de su historia-comenzó a decir Hiashi para tantear el terreno.

-Si estoy al tanto Hiashi-sama-contesto ansioso Neji.

-Como también sabrás quien provoco esta humillación no fue otro que Naruto Uzumaki-continuo diciendo Hiashi, miro como Neji hacia un gesto de asco al oír el nombre del rubio-y no solo basto con la humillación que nos hizo Uzumaki, sino que la heredera hasta ese momento Hinata Hyuga, humillo aun mas al clan con su actitud y su deseo de seguir al bastardo de Uzumaki.

Neji al oír el nombre de Hinata hizo una mueca de mayor asco que al oír el nombre de Naruto.

-"Si supieras que esa perra es tu hermana"-sonrió mentalmente Hiashi.

-Como sabrás esa actitud es impropia de un Hyuga, por lo tanto ayer fue desterrada del clan, sin embargo, por mucho que me duela y me incomode el tema ella tiene sangre de la rama principal por sus asquerosas venas de traidora-comento Hiashi.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar yo, Hiashi-sama?-dijo Neji viendo una posibilidad de alzarse a los ojos de todo el mundo.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso Neji, pues pienso darte una misión secreta claro que solo tú y yo la sabremos, eso es por seguridad.

-Comprendo Hiashi-sama, puede contar conmigo.

-Bien tu misión es eliminar a la Traidora a cualquier costo, eso sí sin levantar sospechas de tus actos hasta el último instante, y si encuentras la oportunidad también mata a Uzumaki, así el honorable nombre del clan Hyuga quedara limpio, y si logras cumplir con tu misión con éxito te quitare el sello del pájaro enjaulado y serás un miembro de la familia principal.

-Con un enorme gusto cumpliré su misión Hiashi-sama, ya que esos dos han enlodado el buen nombre del clan Hyuga- respondió Neji.

-No esperaba menos de ti Neji, ahora puedes retirarte-dijo Hiashi con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Una vez que Neji se hubo retirado Hiashi pudo reírse a sus anchas.

-Jajaja, jajaja, en el mejor de los casos me desharé de los dos bastardos de mi hermano, en el peor de ellos solo de uno, jajaja, aun así gano, jajaja.

Desafortunadamente para Hiashi su conversación y su posterior ataque de risa no paso inadvertido para Ko el guardián de Hinata que se retiro antes de que lo descubrieran.

Ko se fue rápidamente a su pequeña casa que compartía con su anciana madre, para ambos Hinata era muy querida, y la anciana sabia la verdad del nacimiento de Hinata, cuando llego Ko angustiado a su casa su madre le pregunto qué ocurría.

-Madre sucede que Hiashi quiere matar a Hinata-sama, y para hacerlo usara a Neji-dijo angustiado el guardián de Hinata.

-Que desgracia mas grande, Ko debes partir en busca de Hinata-sama y advertirle.

Luego la anciana se acerco a un mueble y extrajo unos papeles desteñidos por los años, lo tomo casi con reverencia.

-Hijo-comenzó a decir la anciana-también debes entregarle este documento a Hinata-sama, es una carta que mi querida Hana-chan le dejo a su hija, debes cuidar este documento con tu vida, solo ella debe leerlo. Este otro documento debe ser entregado a Neji cuando sea el momento. Una cosa más hijo debes partir cuanto antes ya que el tiempo apremia, una vez que te vayas ten en cuenta que serás catalogado de traidor.

-Lo sé madre pero prometí cuidar a Hinata-sama aun a costa de mi vida.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Partiré esta noche ya que debo encontrar a un amigo para pedirle que me oriente hacia donde partió Hinata-sama.

Ko salió rápidamente del complejo Hyuga en busca de su amigo. Después de una hora y media buscándolo lo encontró.

-Lince al fin te encuentro-dijo aliviado Ko-necesito de tu ayuda y rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Ko?-pregunto preocupado el ANBU.

-Necesito encontrar a Hinata-sama, se que tú fuiste el ultimo que la vio junto a Uzumaki.

-Entiendo pero no puedo ayudarte a menos que Hokage-sama me lo ordene, sin embargo puedo acompañarte a ver a Hokage-sama, a lo mejor él puede ayudarte.

Ambos amigos partieron rumbo a la torre Hokage, al llegar pidieron ser recibidos por el Hokage.

-Lince, ¿Qué ocurre por que deseas hablar conmigo?

-En realidad Hokage-sama quien desea hablar con usted es mi amigo Ko Hyuga-contesto el ANBU.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Ko?-pregunto amablemente el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama necesito encontrar a Hinata-sama, es un asunto de vida o muerte-dijo Ko muy alterado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el Hokage preocupado al ver el estado del Hyuga.

-Sucede Hokage-sama, que Hiashi convenció a Neji de que matara a Hinata-sama, quiero encontrarla para advertirle-dijo ansioso el Hyuga.

-"Ese bastardo"-pensó Hiruzen.

-Mira Ko te voy a ayudar y para que no quedes como traidor te enviare en una "misión secreta"-dijo Sarutobi haciendo las comillas con los dedos-tu misión será infiltrarte en el grupo de Naruto Uzumaki, ya que eres el guardián de Hinata no despertaras tantos recelos como cualquier otro ninja.

-Gracias Hokage-sama-contesto Ko.

-Lince sella el despacho-dijo el Hokage, una vez que el ANBU hiciera lo que se le ordeno- la verdadera misión Ko será cuidar por un tiempo a los muchachos, se que Naruto no necesita cuidado pero es demasiado impulsivo, esta misión durara 1 año, antes de irte te entregare una carta para Naruto, donde le explicare algunas cosas dentro de un año enviare a tu reemplazo, lo del reemplazo no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿está claro? Lince ya puedes retirar los sellos.

El ANBU retiro los sellos.

-Si Hokage-sama-contesto el Hyuga.

-Bien ve a prepararte te espero en una hora-ordeno el Hokage.

-Sera seguro enviarlo a él-pregunto Lince una vez que se fue su amigo.

-Si Lince, además se nota que quiere a Hinata.

-Esperemos que todo salga como queremos-contesto el ANBU.

-Eso espero, eso espero-dijo pensativo el Hokage.

* * *

**Capitulo 18 El chico solitario.**

Después de varios días atravesando el desierto, Naruto y las dos chicas llegaron a las puertas de Sunagakure.

-¿Qué hacen aquí niños?-pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Nos perdimos en el desierto mi prima y yo afortunadamente encontramos a esta Kunoichi de Takigakure que venía rumbo a Suna, y ella nos trajo hasta aquí-contesto Naruto.

-Ya veo voy a dejarlos pasar pero deben ir donde el Kazekage-sama para que los autorice a estar en Suna-contesto amablemente el guardia.

-Gracias señor-dijo Naruto.

-Tú también debes ir con el Kazekage-sama-dijo el guardia mirando a Fuu.

-Como digas.

El grupo fue rumbo a la torre del Kazekage, durante su camino vieron que la aldea se parecía en muchas cosas a la de Konoha, en el caso de Naruto y Hinata, y era algo más grande que su aldea, en el caso de Fuu, de pronto llegaron a un parque donde habían muchos niños, pero se sorprendieron de ver a un niño solitario en un columpio cabizbajo.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿No se? Pero tiene algo extremadamente familiar-contesto Fuu.

-Pobrecito debe sentirse muy solo-dijo Hinata con gran tristeza.

-Tienes razón-dijeron los Jinchuriki a la vez.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la torre, una vez ahí pidieron audiencia para hablar con el Kazekage. Luego de una hora el Kazekage los hizo pasar.

-¿Qué desean dos niños pequeños y una joven Kunoichi de Takigakure de mi?-pregunto amablemente el Kazekage.

-En la entrada nos dijeron que debíamos venir a verlo-contesto Naruto.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué los trae a Sunagakure?-dijo el Kazekage mientras se ponía a firmar documentos.

-Nosotros nos perdimos en el desierto y Fuu-chan nos trajo aquí ya que estábamos más cerca-contesto Naruto.

-¿En cuanto a ti?-pregunto el Kazekage a Fuu.

-Yo vine por motivos personales, básicamente vine de vacaciones ya que me dijeron que en el norte del país del Viento hay un gran complejo turístico, y quise conocerlo-contesto Fuu.

-Bien les creo, pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, en cuanto a ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Naruto y Hinata-denle sus nombres a mi secretaria para ver si logramos encontrar a sus padres.

-Gracias Kazekage-sama-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-No hay de qué.

-Disculpe Kazekage-sama, ¿Usted sabe cómo se llama un chico de nuestra edad que es pelirrojo y tiene una calabaza en la espalda?-pregunto Naruto.

-Se llama Gaara, pero yo en su lugar no me acercaría a él ya que es muy peligroso-contesto serio el Kazekage.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas y se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

-Gracias Kazekage-sama lo tendremos en cuenta-respondió Naruto.

Los tres chicos salieron del despacho del Kazekage.

-Halcón-dijo el Kazekage.

Al instante apareció un ANBU.

-Ordene Lord Kazekage-dijo el ANBU.

-Vistes a esos chicos ¿no es así?

-Si Kazekage-sama.

-Quiero que los vigiles, se me hacen sospechosos, de partida la chica de pelo negro es a todas luces una Hyuga, la chica de Takigakure pregunto por un centro turístico que hace al menos 8 años no funciona y todo el continente elemental lo sabe, pero el más raro de todos es el rubio, se diría que él es el líder de ese extraño grupo.

-Como ordene Kazekage-sama-contesto el ANBU desapareciendo en el acto.

Los chicos mientras tanto se dirigían hacia el parque donde habían visto a Gaara.

-Pobre chico-dijo Fuu.

-Me recuerda a ti Naru-chan-dijo Hinata triste.

-Tienes razón Hina-chan, debe de sufrir mucho, pero si en algo puedo ayudarlo lo hare-contesto Naruto con su clásica resolución.

Al llegar al parque el chico pelirrojo seguía sentado donde mismo, parecía que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Qué tristeza-dijo Fuu con hondo pesar.

-Pobrecito-dijo Hinata.

-Ustedes espérenme aquí, yo hablare con el-dijo Naruto.

El rubio avanzo con decisión hacia Gaara, a lo lejos el ANBU observaba asombrado.

-Hola, yo me llamo Naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Gaara, déjame en paz y lárgate-contesto serio el pelirrojo.

-"Cuidado muchacho"-dijo el Shukaku en la mente de Gaara.

-"¿Por qué lo dices? Es solo un pobre idiota-contesto el pelirrojo.

-"El pobre idiota tiene un poder increíble, ni siquiera yo usando todo mi poder podría derrotarlo"-contesto el Shukaku.

-¿Te encuentras bien Gaara?-dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Si estoy bien-contesto secamente el pelirrojo.

El ANBU no salía de su asombro el rubio se había acercado a Gaara sin titubear y lo más raro de todo Gaara no lo había matado.

-Gaara me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ser mi amigo y amigo de mis compañeras?-dijo con una cálida sonrisa el rubio desarmando cualquier intento homicida del pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto-contesto Naruto-también Hinata-chan y Fuu-chan quieren ser tus amigas.

El pelirrojo miraba sorprendido al rubio había tres personas que querían ser sus amigas pero dado que el no conocía el significado de esa palabra aun dudaba.

-No sabes lo que soy-contesto Gaara con tristeza.

-Si se lo que eres, eres un monstruo igual que Fuu-chan y que yo-respondió el rubio.

Esa contestación fue una revelación y a la vez una sorpresa enorme para Gaara.

-Entonces tu…-dijo Gaara sorprendido.

-Así es soy un Jinchuriki, pero dame un segundo-dijo el rubio al momento de desaparecer.

El rubio apareció frente al ANBU que estaba espiándolos.

-Lo siento señor ANBU pero la siguiente parte de mi conversación con Gaara-kun es privada-dijo el rubio al momento de noquear al ANBU.

-Disculpa Gaara-kun pero tenía que encargarme de un asuntito-comento Naruto.

-Está bien-respondió el pelirrojo.

-"Ves como tenía razón, el chico acaba de noquear a uno de los perros falderos de tu padre"-comento el Shukaku.

-"Si tenias razón"-contesto el pelirrojo.

Naruto les hizo señas a Hinata y a Fuu para que se acercaran.

-Como te decía Gaara nosotros tres queremos ser tus amigos, ¿Aceptas?-término de decir el rubio.

-Si…claro-respondió el pelirrojo totalmente confundido.

-¡Qué bien!-grito el rubio, luego de calmarse un poco continuo hablando-bueno ellas son Hinata-chan y ella es Fuu-chan.

-Hola-dijo asombrado Gaara.

-Hola es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy la novia de Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra.

-Hola mi nombre es Fuu, y quiero saber ¿tienes novia?

-Hola mi nombre es Gaara-dijo aun sin salir de la sorpresa, para luego agregar con timidez-yo no tengo novia.

-¡Genial!-grito Fuu-yo seré tu novia.

-Fuu no crees que es precipitado no tienes ni 5 minutos de conocerlo y ya lo quieres de novio-dijo Naruto.

-Acaso no has escuchado del amor a primera vista, tonto-contesto Fuu, sacando una tenue sonrisa a Gaara.

-Fuu-chan creo que es demasiado pronto pedirle que sea tu novio, al menos deja que decida por el mismo-dijo Hinata.

-Claro como tú tienes novio, no te importa las que no tenemos además Gaara-kun es muy lindo-contesto Fuu con corazones en los ojos, Gaara se asusto un poco pero a la vez halagado ya que Fuu era la primera chica que le decía que era lindo.

-Me dijiste que eres un Jinchuriki-dijo Gaara para cambiar el tema-¿Cuál es tu bestia con cola?

-Para empezar no son bestias-dijo molesto el rubio-ellos son seres inteligentes y en muchos casos más leales y sabios que muchos humanos, y para que lo sepas mi compañero se llama Kurama, mal llamado Kyubi.

-"Woow, este chico es especial"-dijo el Shukaku a Gaara.

-"¿Qué quieres decir Ichibi?-pregunto Gaara.

-"Este chico nos ve como lo que somos, seres inteligentes no animales, y por si te pregunta para que no lo enfades de mas, mi nombre es Shukaku."

-"Gracias Shukaku, perdona por nunca preguntarte tu nombre"-dijo con pesar el pelirrojo

-"No hay problema, pero creo que deberías ser amigo de este chico, podrías aprender mucho de él"-comento el Shukaku.

-"Eso hare."

-Espera ¿dijiste Kyubi?-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-Así es soy el Jinchuriki de Kurama o como odio que le llamen el Kyubi, en cuanto a Fuu ella es la Jinchuriki de Choumei, mal nombrado Nanabi, ¿De quién eres Jinchuriki tu Gaara?

-Del Ichibi, pero me acabo de enterar que su nombre verdadero es Shukaku-contesto rápidamente el pelirrojo.

Luego de eso los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a hablar cosas sin importancia, y a contar chistes. Después de un rato el ANBU inconsciente despertó y se sorprendió de lo que veía, Gaara el asesino sin emociones estaba riendo y pasándola bien con los chicos recién llegados. Por una vez en la vida Gaara parecía un ser humano.

-Sabes ANBU-san tienes tres segundos para irte antes que pierda mi paciencia-dijo Naruto apareciendo nuevamente a las espaldas del ANBU.

El ANBU sintió parte del poder que del rubio emanaba y decidió que no quería tentar a la suerte, y desapareció en un remolino de arena. Después de ver como el ANBU desaparecía Naruto fue a una tienda y compro helado para él y sus amigos.


	10. Chapter 10 Capitulo 19 y 20

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten y la proxima actualizacion sera el viernes si todo sale de acuerdo a los planes.

* * *

**Capitulo 19 Salida de Suna.**

El ANBU volvió rápidamente donde el Kazekage.

-Kazekage-sama-dijo el ANBU.

-¿Qué sucede Halcón?-pregunto el Kazekage.

-Los chicos que llegaron hoy, hicieron contacto con Gaara-comento el ANBU.

-¡Que!-dijo asustado el Kazekage, ya que conocía la reputación de su hijo.

-Los chicos hicieron contacto con Gaara, pero sucedió algo inesperado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Gaara no los elimino, al contrario converso con ellos incluso lo vi sonreír-dijo el ANBU-sin embargo…

-Que Gaara no los mato, incluso sonrió, eso es por decir lo menos extraño-comento sorprendido el Kazekage-¿sin embargo que, Halcón?

-El rubio es demasiado fuerte, lo último de la conversación que escuche fue que él era un Jinchuriki, luego apareció frente a mí y me dejo inconsciente, luego cuando desperté vi que Gaara sonreía y parecía feliz en compañía de los chicos, de repente el chico rubio apareció a mis espaldas y me dijo: "Sabes ANBU-san tienes tres segundos para irte antes de que pierda mi paciencia", luego de eso sentí un poder inmenso muchísimo más grande que el del Ichibi. Por eso me retire y vine a informarle de inmediato.

-Hiciste bien Halcón, esto es preocupante, un Jinchuriki mucho más fuerte que el Ichibi, ahora que recuerdo Takigakure tenía al Nanabi, quizás esa chica de pelo verde sea la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, y si esa chica que tiene al siete colas tiene al rubio como líder, solo puede significar una cosa que el rubio es el Jinchuriki del Hachibi o del Kyubi.

-Pero Kazekage-sama sabemos que el Jinchuriki del Hachibi es el hermano menor del Raikage y no salido de Kumogakure en años-dijo el ANBU.

-Tienes razón Halcón eso nos deja una sola y aterradora posibilidad el chico es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, sin embargo escuche que el Yondaime Hokage mato al Kyubi hace ya once años.

-Pero si no lo mato realmente-comento el ANBU sembrando la duda en el Kazekage.

-Halcón reúne al consejo de inmediato, también has que venga Chiyo-sama, es urgente.

-Si Kazekage-sama-contesto el ANBU partiendo de inmediato a cumplir con su encargo.

Una hora después todo el consejo de Suna estaba reunido.

-Lamento haberlos llamado tan intempestivamente-dijo el Kazekage-pero lamentablemente han ocurrido algunas cosas importantes que requieren de nuestra atención.

-¿Cuáles son esas cosas tan importantes como para que me molesten en mi retiro?-pregunto molesta Chiyo.

-Le pido disculpas Chiyo-sama por molestarla pero dado que usted es la mayor experta en Bijus de esta aldea me vi en la necesidad de molestarla.

-Está bien Kazekage, acepto tus ridículas disculpas, ahora si el consejo no se opone quiero que me preguntes lo que quieras preguntar de una maldita vez para irme a descansar-respondió agriamente la anciana.

-Está bien Chiyo-sama-dijo humildemente el Kazekage.

-Empieza de una vez-contesto molesta Chiyo.

-Para empezar Chiyo-sama ¿es posible matar un BIju?-pregunto el Kazekage.

-Eres tonto o te haces, es imposible matar a un Biju-contesto molesta la anciana.

-Es lo que me temía-dijo apesadumbrado el Kazekage.

-¿Que sucede Kazekage-sama?-pregunto un miembro del consejo.

-Luego les explico-contesto el Kazekage, para luego agregar- Chiyo-sama, ¿Cuál es la forma de derrotar a un Biju?

-Eso es sencillo, cabeza hueca, puedes derrotar a un Biju sellándolo-contesto más molesta al anciana.

-Una última pregunta Chiyo-sama y podrá retirarse si quiere, ¿Un Biju dentro de su Jinchuriki puede sentir la presencia de otro Biju?

-Sí, ahora me explicaras de una vez ¿Por qué motivo me hiciste esas preguntas tan tontas?

-Bueno ahora le explicare a todo el consejo-comenzó a explicar el Kazekage-hoy en la tarde aparecieron tres chicos, uno rubio de ojos azules, la otra era una chica de pelo negro y ojos claros y otra chica de pelo verde y ojos naranja, esta ultima tenía una banda de Takigakure, los otros dos no tenían banda. Sus actitudes aunque no eran peligrosas hacían pensar que no decían toda la verdad, ya que la chica de pelo verde pregunto por un complejo turístico cerrado hace más de 8 años. En cuanto a la chica de pelo negro y ojos claros a todas luces era una Hyuga, pero el más raro de todos era el rubio ya que a pesar de ser pequeño las chicas estaban atentas a cada uno de sus gestos, luego me preguntaron cómo se llamaba un chico que estaba sentado en un columpio solo, yo les conteste que se llamaba Gaara y que tuvieran cuidado con él, ellos solo intercambiaron una mirada. Una vez que salieron mande a uno de mis mejores ANBU a vigilarlos, el vio como el rubio se acerco a Gaara sin miedo-todo el consejo estaba espantado, sospechaban que el chico había sido asesinado por Gaara-pero sucedió algo extraño, Gaara no lo ataco, es mas se puso a conversar con el chico, lo último que oyó el ANBU antes que el rubio lo noquera fue que el admitió ser un Jinchuriki, luego cuando recupero el sentido observo a Gaara divertirse con los chicos nuevos y hasta sonreír, de repente a las espalda del ANBU apareció de nuevo el rubio y le dijo que tenía tres segundos para irse o el perdería la paciencia, el ANBU sintió un poder enorme mucho más grande que el del Ichibi.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las estúpidas preguntas que hiciste?-pregunto molesta Chiyo.

-Durante la conversación con el ANBU, recordé que Takigakure tiene en su poder el Nanabi, suponiendo que esa chica de pelo verde y con banda de Takigakure sea la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, y el rubio sea el líder de esos tres y además es un Jinchuriki, queda suponer solamente una cosa es el Jinchuriki o del Hachibi o del Kyubi, y dado que el Jinchuriki del Hachibi es el hermano menor del Raikage y no ha salido en años de Kumogakure, solo resta suponer una cosa.

-Que es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, eso además explicaría porque Gaara no lo mato en el acto, ya que sintió la presencia de un Biju con mayor numero de colas, y decidió no arriesgarse, tiene sentido, pero como se supone que el Kyubi fue asesinado por el Yondaime Hokage, eso nos llevaría a tu primera pregunta, y dada la respuesta que te di, eso nos da más seguridad que ese chico es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, ahora entiendo todo-contesto Chiyo.

-Ahora bien los he reunido con la intención de saber que haremos.

-Digo que los capturemos y les extraigamos a los Biju así Suna tendrá tres fabulosas armas-dijo un miembro del consejo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-fueron diciendo casi todos.

-Además podemos cobrar un rescate a Konoha por la chica Hyuga-dijo otro miembro del consejo.

Casi todos estaban de acuerdo salvo Chiyo.

-Parece que están olvidando algo, señores-dijo con sarcasmo la anciana.

-¿Qué estamos olvidando honorable Chiyo-sama?-pregunto el miembro que había dicho lo del rescate por Hinata.

-Estamos hablando de tres Jinchuriki, ¿Ustedes piensan que Suna es capaz de derrotar a tres Jinchuriki? Si a duras penas hemos podido medio controlar a Gaara, quien tiene el Biju más débil, que posibilidades tendremos para controlar al Nanabi, y ni siquiera podemos pensar en controlar al Kyubi, además si capturamos a la supuesta chica Hyuga, que impedirá que el rubio suelte al Kyubi en la aldea, suponiendo que la chica de pelo verde no intervenga, y que Gaara no se meta, dado que al parecer se hizo amigo de esos chicos, creen por un segundo que el asesino de Gaara no intervendrá y nos apoyara a nosotros que lo vemos como un monstruo, o apoyara a los chicos que lo ven como un ser humano.

Luego del comentario de Chiyo, la asamblea quedo en absoluto silencio.

-Pero solo son niños no deberían representar una amenaza para nosotros-comento el Kazekage.

-Te recuerdo que cuando Gaara se salió de control a los 5 años nos costó muchísimo controlarlo, y era solo un niño pequeño, no te confíes solo porque son niños, ese rubio debe esconder algo, y algo muy peligroso-concluyo Chiyo, para luego levantarse-si no me necesitan para nada mas me retiro.

La anciana salió de la habitación molesta, el consejo en tanto quedo deliberando luego de unas dos horas de debate decidieron apresar a los chicos al día siguiente mandarían un grupo de 30 ANBUS a detenerlos y si por una remota casualidad quisieran escapar en las puertas los esperarían los Jounin y ninjas más fuertes.

Al día siguiente luego de dormir en un hotel, Naruto fue con Hinata y Fuu al mismo parque donde habían conocido a Gaara, el pelirrojo los estaba esperando.

-Hola Gaara-dijo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata y Fuu-al decir el nombre de la peli verde el pelirrojo tuvo un minúsculo sonrojo

-Hola Gaara-kun-saludo Hinata

-Hola precioso Gaara-kun-dijo Fuu abrazando al pelirrojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gaara-dijo Naruto serio-creo que tendremos que irnos de aquí ahora ya que siento la presencia no muy lejana de unos ninjas que vienen hacia acá, así que te ofreceré lo mismo que a Hinata-chan, ¿quieres irte de Sunagakure, ahora mismo?

-Si-contesto sin pensárselo un segundo el pelirrojo.

-Si es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez-contesto Fuu.

Iban yéndose cuando llego el grupo de 30 ANBUS.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito el líder.

-¡Demonios por que en todas partes tienen que haber idiotas queriendo solamente poder!-dijo molesto Naruto.

-¡No se muevan!-Volvió a gritar el líder ANBU.

-Saben ya me harte o se van o tendré que matarlos a todos-contesto serio el rubio.

-No nos hagas reír-Dijo un ANBU.

-Chicas, Gaara no se muevan yo me hare cargo de todo-dijo el rubio.

-Pero son treinta guerreros ANBU-comento angustiado Gaara.

-Eso no es nada Gaara-kun, cuando salimos de Konoha, Naruto-kun acabo con la mitad del clan Hyuga, 4 ANBUS que lo vigilaban, 4 Jounin de elite además de los líderes de los clanes Hyuga, Inuzuka y Yamanaka-dijo Hinata segura del poder del rubio.

-No te preocupes Gaara esto no durara ni dos minutos-contesto con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarnos Naruto-dijo Fuu.

-Siento la demora chicos pero yo me quiero ir luego así que perdonen.

El rubio hizo unos sellos rápidos con la mano.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito el rubio.

-Eso es todo-fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir un ANBU antes de morir calcinado.

-Pero qué demonios-dijeron varios.

-¡Füton: Jūha Reppū Shō!

Cinco ANBUS fueron alcanzados por una gigantesca oleada de aire que los destrozo completamente.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-grito el rubio enviando un gran dragón de agua contra los ANBUS que estaban atónitos, el chico había usado tres elementos y este ultimo Jutsu había alcanzado a 4 de ellos.

-Increíble-dijeron Gaara y Fuu.

-Y saben algo Naruto-kun está jugando solamente-dijo Hinata.

-¿Que eso es imposible?-dijo Fuu.

-Es cierto y te puedo asegurar que eso no es ni el 2 por ciento de todo su poder-dijo orgullosa la pelinegra.

-Bueno chicos es hora de acabar esto-comenzó a decir el rubio- ¡Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe del infierno!

Los ANBUS no vieron que paso solo vieron caer muertos a 10 de los suyos, los restantes al ver como cayeron 10 de los suyos se lanzaron en contra del rubio, el primero en llegar contra el rubio, le lanzo una patada en la cara más solo hizo que el rubio girara levemente el rostro, en cambio la pierna del pobre sujeto quedo quebrada.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe terrenal!- dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba al tipo que había lanzado la patada, luego sin necesidad de sellos, desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de un ANBU-¡Rasengan!

Luego el rubio volvió a desaparecer y reapareció detrás de dos ANBUS que estaban juntos.

-¡Katon: Gōen Rasengan!-al instante los dos ANBUS estaban tirados en el suelo, y con gravísimas quemaduras en la espalda-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, golpe del infierno!

Eso fue el fin de los ANBU, el rubio se acerco a los otros tres chicos.

-Disculpen la demora, ahora si gustan nos podemos ir-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Increíble Naruto, simplemente increíble-dijo asombrada Fuu-espero que cuando acabemos nuestro entrenamiento sea la mitad de fuerte que tu.

-Asombroso Naruto, ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?-pregunto Gaara

-Bueno chicos una vez que salgamos de esta aldea, les contare todo y responderé todas sus preguntas.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los otros tres.

El grupo avanzo como si nada hasta llegar a la puerta, ahí los esperaban un grupo de unos 20 ninjas.

-¡Demonios!-se quejo el rubio luego vio al Kazekage-¡Kazekage-sama déjenos ir en paz o aténgase a las consecuencias!

-Crees que me asustan las amenazas de un chico de 11 años-dijo soberbio el Kazekage.

-Que conste que se lo advertí-dijo el rubio antes de avanzar sin ningún miedo entre los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, Armagedón!

De repente 15 de los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta cayeron al suelo con sus cuerpos expulsando sangre por todos los puntos Tenketsus, y con horribles fracturas expuestas, algunos en brazos, otros en las piernas y algunos con sus costillas. El Kazekage estaba abrumado, un chico de 11 años había literalmente destrozado a 15 ninjas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Yo te detendré monstruo, ¡Vamos Karasu!-dijo Kankuro.

-Una marioneta interesante pero estoy apurado, ¡Füton: Renkūdan!

La bala de aire comprimido surco el espacio invisible pero letal para la marioneta, ya que al hacer contacto con el muñeco este quedo destrozado, sin embargo la bala de aire siguió su curso e impacto a un sorprendido Kankuro dejándolo inconsciente.

-Le vuelvo a preguntar Kazekage-sama ¿Dejara ir a mis amigos y a mí en paz o debo ponerme serio y destrozar Sunagakure?-pregunto el rubio pero para darle más peso a su amenaza creó un clon y mientras el rubio concentraba chakra en su mano en forma de una bola el clon añadía chakra del elemento viento, la técnica parecía un Shuriken de energía y producía un chirrido muy poderoso, luego el rubio se giro en dirección a Sunagakure-¿Qué decide Kazekage-sama?

-Está bien pueden irse pero no destruyas Suna-dijo totalmente derrotado el Kazekage.

-No pensaba hacerlo-comenzó a explicar el rubio-a menos que usted y los suyos hubieran herido o matado a mis amigos o a mi novia ya que ellos son lo más importante del mundo para mi, lamento profundamente lo que les hice a los ANBUS que envió por mí, y lamento lo de los Ninjas que mate aquí, yo no quería hacerlo pero me vi obligado a hacerlo para evitar una persecución de su parte lo que conllevaría a una estúpida pérdida de vidas, le ruego que me disculpe.

-Está bien, pero ¿puedes decirme tu verdadero nombre y el de tus amigos?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, soy el Jinchuriki de Kurama, ella es mi novia-menciono Naruto mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra-Hinata Hyuga, y ella es la Jinchuriki de Choumei y su nombre es Fuu y por si no lo conoce el es mi amigo Gaara el Jinchuriki de Shukaku, tanto Fuu como Gaara desde ahora son mis hermanos y cualquier cosa que intente contra ellos me hará enfurecer. Así que con su permiso me retiro.

Los ahora cuatro chicos salieron por la puerta sin que ninguno de los sobrevivientes intentara nada, de pronto se dieron cuenta que Kankuro no estaba muerto solamente estaba herido.

-Ustedes vean si queda algún sobreviviente aparte de Kankuro, el resto lleven a los heridos al hospital, Halcón acompáñame a ver a los ANBU del parque.

-Kazekage-sama, ¿Es correcto dejar que Uzumaki y los otros se hayan ido?-pregunto Halcón.

-¿Qué opción tenia? Tú mismo viste como con un solo movimiento derroto, más bien dicho destrozo a 15 ninjas, y esa última técnica si la hubiera usado en contra de Sunagakure a esta hora seriamos solo un enorme agujero en el suelo del desierto.

-Tiene razón Kazekage-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

-No te preocupes Halcón, pero tienes razón en decir que es incorrecto dejarlos vagar solos por ahí, pero con el poder de Uzumaki no se juega, y acabo de aprenderlo por las malas, imagina si llega a entrenar a los otros tres, ni siquiera los 5 Kage juntos podremos hacerles frente, pero en este momento la seguridad del pueblo era lo primordial.

-Tiene razón Kazekage-sama.

En ese momento llegaron al parque.

-Dios santo, que masacre-dijo el ANBU.

En el parque estaban tirados los cuerpos de los treinta ANBU que había mandado el Kazekage a detener a Naruto y compañía.

De repente los dos hombres vieron que uno de los cuerpos se movía.

-¿Qué paso aquí, quien lo hizo?-pregunto el Kazekage.

-El chico rubio, el chico rubio nos de…rro…-pero el ANBU no pudo continuar ya que cayó inconsciente.

-Halcón llévalo de inmediato al hospital y luego envía un equipo para recoger los cuerpos.

El ANBU recogió al herido y partió rápidamente hacia el hospital.

-Naruto Uzumaki, verdaderamente eres extremadamente poderoso, si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, no te hubiera molestado, realmente eres un Monstruo cuando te lo propones pero a la vez eres gentil y amable, espero que el mundo nunca conozca tu furia, porque entonces el mundo se convertirá en un infierno-dijo en voz baja el Kazekage al mirar los rostros de dolor de sus hombres muertos.

* * *

**Capitulo 20 Encuentro en el desierto.**

Los cuatro chicos se alejaban lentamente de Sunagakure, con rumbo desconocido, nadie se atrevió a seguirlos luego de la masacre que hizo el rubio, en tanto el Kazekage se fue apesadumbrado a su despacho donde lo esperaba la anciana Chiyo.

-¿Como estuvo su genial estrategia?-pregunto sarcástica la anciana.

-Fue un desastre honorable Chiyo-sama, ese muchacho rubio masacro a más de cuarenta ninjas de esta aldea, entre ANBUS y ninjas, lo peor de todo que él ni siquiera sudo un poco, debimos hacer caso de su advertencia-dijo al borde de la desesperación el Kazekage.

-¿Al menos habrás averiguado su nombre?-pregunto mas apaciguada la anciana al ver la desesperación del líder de la aldea.

-El chico rubio se llama Naruto Uzumaki, la chica de ojos claros es Hinata Hyuga y es la novia de Uzumaki, la chica de Takigakure se llama Fuu, lo peor es que Gaara se fue con ellos.

-Ya veo, esta fue una gran humillación para Sunagakure pero espero que aprendas de esta dura lección, y no intentes ninguna estupidez como mandar a alguien tras ese grupo de chicos ya que sería mandar gente al matadero-comento Chiyo.

En ese momento apareció un ANBU.

-Kazekage-sama, el ANBU que quedo inconsciente en el parque, despertó hace poco y dijo que había escuchado decir a la chica de pelo negro comentarle a Gaara, que el muchacho rubio cuando salió de Konoha había derrotado a 4 Jounin de elite, 4 ANBUS que lo vigilaban, la mitad del clan Hyuga y a los líderes de los clanes Inuzuka, Yamanaka y Hyuga.

-Dios santo-dijo el Kazekage-puedes retirarte.

-Es decir que ese chico es más fuerte de lo que creías en un principio y la sacaste barata, acabar con la mitad de un clan, tres líderes de clanes y uno de ellos el más poderoso de Konoha, sin contar a los Jounin y ANBUS, realmente no debimos meternos con el-comento una sorprendida Chiyo.

-Lo malo Chiyo-sama es que son tres Jinchuriki, si ese muchacho Naruto entrena a los otros dos será imposible detenerlos, sin contar que clase de progreso pueda tener la Hyuga.

-Tienes razón, pero de momento creo que lo más prudente es que los dejemos en paz y si intentan algo solo hay que esperar que podamos defendernos para no desaparecer.

-Tiene razón, tiene razón-concluyo el Kazekage.

-Bueno no solo eso te venía a decir, mañana parto de vacaciones, quizás vaya a ver a los viejos amigos que tengo por ahí, para que no me vayas a molestar a mi casa, me voy por un mes.

-De acuerdo Chiyo-sama-contesto el Kazekage casi sin escuchar a la anciana.

La anciana salió del despacho del Kazekage meneando la cabeza, comprendía cómo debía sentirse el Kazekage después de la tremenda paliza que les dio un chiquillo de once años.

Mientras tanto los cuatro jóvenes luego de caminar por más de 4 horas, se habían detenido detrás de una roca a descansar un rato, de pronto el rubio sintió una presencia a menos de 2 kilómetros, agudizo sus sentidos, e identifico al desconocido como alguien de Konoha.

-Hasta cuando demonios nos van a perseguir esos idiotas-dijo molesto el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata.

-Nada solo un idiota de Konoha, que nos está buscando Hina-chan, ¿Qué creen que debemos hacer?-pregunto el rubio.

-Opino que lo capturemos y veamos que quiere y si sus respuestas no nos satisfacen lo eliminamos-respondió Fuu.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fuu-chan-dijo Gaara.

-Creo que es lo mejor-dijo Hinata.

-Bien entonces eso haremos, en todo caso ¿desde cuándo tanto cariño por Fuu, Gaara?

-Yo…bueno…esto….Fuu…-trataba de decir el pelirrojo.

Los otros tres se rieron por el intento del pelirrojo de explicar algo.

-Bueno creo que debemos encontrar a nuestro invitado-dijo Gaara molesto.

-Tienes razón amigo-dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Los muchachos siguieron avanzando por otra hora hasta que se cruzaron con una persona.

-Bien veo que tendré que hacer contigo un enorme escarmiento para que en Konoha entiendan-dijo el rubio serio.

-Detente Uzumaki-san, yo no vine con malas intenciones-respondió Ko.

-Esa voz la conozco-dijo Hinata-eres Ko, ¿Eres tu Ko?

-Si Hinata-sama-contesto Ko arrodillándose ante Hinata.

-Levántate Ko yo ya no soy la heredera del clan Hyuga-dijo Hinata amablemente.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de mala forma el rubio.

-Vine a advertir a Hinata-sama y a entregarle unos documentos importantes, además traigo una carta de Hokage-sama para ti Uzumaki-san.

-Bien busquemos un lugar donde descansar y pasar el calor del día-dijo Gaara-cerca de aquí hay una cueva.

Después de 10 minutos de caminata el grupo llego a una cueva donde se detuvieron a escuchar lo que el Hyuga tenía que decir.

-Bien habla ahora-menciono Naruto muy molesto, señalando al Hyuga.

- Pues veras Uzumaki-san vengo a advertir a Hinata-sama de un plan en su contra, Hiashi-sama quiere matarla-dijo sin rodeos el Hyuga.

Hinata al escuchar la noticia que le dio Ko falto poco para que se desmayara, Naruto reacciono en el acto y la sostuvo.

-Ese desgraciado-dijo furioso el rubio.

-Odio reconocerlo pero esa es la palabra adecuada, Hiashi odia a Hinata-sama, y está furioso porque ella huyo contigo Uzumaki-san, hace unos días Hiashi le ordeno a Neji que eliminara a Hinata-sama y que no levantara sospechas hasta el último momento, le prometió a cambio quitarle el sello del pájaro enjaulado y admitirlo en la rama principal de la familia Hyuga-conto Ko.

-Hasta donde sé el sello del pájaro enjaulado no puede ser retirado del portador-comento Naruto.

-Pero el prometió eso-insistió Ko.

-Lo siento, pero ese sello-según lo que leí de los archivos Uzumaki, solo puede ser retirado por un Hyuga de afinidad Suiton o por alguien de la familia Uzumaki que tenga relación con la familia real el país del remolino. Y eso me temo que Hiashi lo sabía.

-¿Quieres decir que ese tal Hiashi engaño al tal Neji?-comento Fuu.

-Eso es correcto, Hiashi engaño a Neji, a propósito, ¿Quién es Neji?

-Es mi primo mi amor, Neji es el hijo del hermano de mi padre, pero como mi tío era menor que mi padre él fue enviado a la familia secundaria, y Neji por tanto es de la familia secundaria, el problema es que cuando cumplí tres años unos ninjas de Kumogakure me intentaron secuestrar y mi padre los mato, a cambio de evitar una guerra entre Konoha y Kumo, Kumogakure pidió el cuerpo del culpable que había matado a los ninjas, sin embargo Konoha envió el cuerpo de mi tío ya que eran gemelos con mi padre-termino de relatar Hinata.

-Dijiste que traías unas cartas, ¿no es así?-pregunto Gaara.

-Así es aquí están, esta es para Hinata-sama, esta es para ti Uzumaki-san-contesto Ko.

Hinata recibió la que era para ella, era un papel viejo y amarillento, en cuanto vio la letra se desmayo, Naruto la recibió en sus brazos antes de que cayera. Y la acomodo con dulzura en el suelo y se quedo cuidándola hasta que reaccionara, Fuu y Gaara también se acercaron a cuidar a Hinata.

Mientras Hinata reaccionaba Naruto leyó la carta de Sarutobi.

"Querido Naruto:

Espero que al recibir esta carta te encuentres bien-comenzaba la carta-te informo que le he pedido a Ko Hyuga que te entregue esta carta, también te pido que le dejes permanecer contigo al menos un mes para que no sospechen de él, ya que la supuesta misión que le di fue que te vigilara a ti y a Hinata, sin embargo lo hice para no despertar sospechas en torno a él, ya que su misión verdadera es entregar unos documentos a Hinata, espero atiendas el pedido de este anciano.

Te cuento además que hice lo que me pediste cuando dije cual era tu ascendencia, toda la aldea quedo con la boca abierta, incluso hubieron desmayos de algunas mujeres, tenias razón al decir que su expresión no tendría precio, te puedo decir también que he escuchado por ahí que la gente se lamenta de cómo te trataron, pero en fin, he logrado mantener al consejo a raya con la amenaza de que si seguimos enviando grupos tras de ti tu vendrás a destruir Konoha, vieras el rostro que ponen Homura y Koharu, cuando alguien menciona tu nombre.

Bueno espero que te cuides y no te preocupes por tu huerto lo cuidare bien, a propósito me encanto esa variedad de lechuga naranja.

Se despide

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage de Konohagakure."

-Bien Ko-san, te dejare estar un tiempo con nosotros pero no más allá de un mes-dijo Naruto.

-Pero ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?-pregunto confundido Ko.

-Porque no se me da la regalada gana que te quedes más tiempo-contesto molesto el rubio.

-Está bien espero que durante este tiempo pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Lo pensare-contesto escuetamente Naruto-una cosa más cualquier intento de traición mientras estés con nosotros, te matare de la forma más dolorosa y terrible que se me ocurra.

-De acuerdo-contesto asustado el Hyuga.

En ese momento Hinata empezó a reaccionar.

-Hinata-chan, mi amor ¿estás bien?-pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto-kun, disculpa por preocuparte, pero al ver la letra de la carta que me trajo Ko no lo soporte-dijo triste la pelinegra.

-¿De quién era la letra mi amor?-dijo el rubio.

-De mi madre-contesto Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos.

El rubio solo atino a abrazar a la chica quien escondió el rostro en el pecho del muchacho y lloro desconsoladamente.

-¿Pero que decía la carta Hina-chan?-pregunto Fuu.

-Aun no la he leído pero ver la escritura de mi madre me sorprendió mucho.

La pelinegra tomo la carta y comenzó a leer la carta las lagrimas corrían por su rostro libremente, cuando acabo de leer, Hinata hundió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto y lloro amargamente.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Lee-fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra.

_"Para mi queridísima hija Hinata:_

_Te escribo esta carta, ya que siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan, sé que mi tiempo se agota, pero no quería partir al mas allá sin contarte la verdad sobre tu origen, Hinata se que crees que tu padre es Hiashi, pero la verdad es otra, tu verdadero padre es el amor de mi vida, el hombre por él cual nunca deje de sentir amor, el nombre de tu verdadero padre es Hizashi Hyuga, así como lo oyes tu padre es el hermano de Hiashi, Hizashi, el era un hombre amable, valiente y siempre dispuesto a dar la vida por los que quería, te confieso que cuando me obligaron a casarme con Hiashi, lo hice por miedo a que le hicieran algo a Hizashi, Hiashi nunca me agrado, de hecho Hiashi para mí era un maldito cerdo, para casarme a mí con Hiashi y a Hizashi con Nanako la madre de Neji, lo hicieron con engaños, luego cuando nació Neji creí que todo el amor de Hizashi había sido una mentira, lo odie y lo trate como si fuera un desconocido, no quise saber nada de él, trate de ser la buena esposa de Hiashi aunque su contacto me repugnara, luego de unos meses Hizashi hablo conmigo y encontramos la verdad y nuestro amor floreció nuevamente, producto de ese amor, naciste tu Hinata, si Hina-chan tu eres el producto de mi amor y el amor de tu verdadero padre, obviamente trate de ocultar el hecho que Hizashi era tu padre, pero Hiashi de alguna forma se entero y comenzó a hacernos la vida miserable como tú la conociste, luego cuando trataron de raptarte los ninjas de Kumo, no creas que fue Hiashi quien te rescato, el de hecho estaba en algún cabaret, quien te rescato fue tu padre, luego Hiashi ideo la forma de eliminar a Hizashi, lo ofreció como chivo expiatorio para evitar la guerra, el día antes de morir le dije a Hizashi que huyéramos de ahí y que fuéramos felices, pero él me contesto que si con su muerte evitaba que sus queridos hijos vivieran en un mundo en guerra, el feliz daría su vida cuantas veces sea necesario._

_Como habrás deducido querida Hina, Neji es tu medio hermano, lo mismo que Hanabi, ella si es hija de Hiashi, pero no puedo culparla de los abusos a los que me sometió Hiashi, Hinata se que no puedo pedirte perdón por dejarte en manos de un lunático como Hiashi, pero hace poco tiempo descubrí como Hiashi manipulo al consejo Hyuga para que asesinaran a tu padre, no puedo seguir viviendo con ese enorme dolor, por eso te ruego me perdones y perdones a tu padre por dejarte sola, tu eres alguien muy buena espero que algún día puedas hacernos justicia y que encuentres a alguien que te ame como mereces mi niña._

_No lo olvides mi pequeña tu madre y tu verdadero padre te amaban, te aman y te amaran siempre y donde te encuentres, y desde donde nos encontremos yo y tu padre te cuidaremos siempre._

_Te quiere tu madre_

_Hana Hyuga."_

-¡Ese maldito bastardo, si lo hubiera sabido antes habría eliminado y destrozado a ese bastardo mal nacido de Hiashi!-grito Naruto.

-Ese mal nacido, no descansare hasta vengar a mis padres-dijo Hinata con una mirada llena de odio.


	11. Chapter 11 Capitulos 21 y 22

**Capitulo 21 El camino al lago perdido.**

El grupo avanzo por el desierto un par de días más ahora con el agregado de Ko, hasta que llegaron a la frontera con el país del fuego, durante el trayecto Hinata había estado más callada de lo usual y en su mirada se podía ver algo de rabia contenida. Una vez vieron los bosques decidieron acampar un par de días en el bosque para descansar.

-Bien, ¿Dónde iremos Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata al segundo de acampar en el bosque, poco a poco volvía a ser la dulce y amable Hinata de siempre.

-Había pensado ir a un lago que queda entre la frontera del país del arroz y el país del fuego y esta a unos tres días de viaje-contesto el rubio.

-¿Qué haremos ahí?-pregunto Gaara.

-Si todo sale como planeo, y no aparece ningún grupo de idiotas tratando de capturarnos, empezaremos su entrenamiento.

-Que bien-dijo feliz Fuu.

Al día siguiente el grupo se levanto temprano y partieron rumbo al lago, durante el trayecto iban tranquilos y sin que nadie los molestara, cuando atardecía llegaron a una pequeña aldea.

-Sería bueno pasar la noche en la posada-comento Fuu.

-Si sería bueno un cambio no crees mi Naru-chan-dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-Lo que me pida mi Hime, mi Hime lo tiene.

El grupo se hospedo en la posada en los cuartos más caros, cortesía de Naruto, un cuarto para las chicas y otro cuarto para los chicos, afortunadamente para ellos la posada contaba con baños termales, con baños separados, luego de un reparador baño para el grupo comieron la comida que les habían preparado, al terminar Hinata se levanto y salió al patio, en seguida la siguió Naruto.

-Hinata-chan me tienes preocupado-dijo el rubio abrazando por la espalda a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Desde que leíste esa carta has estado rara, tu mirada amable, se ha convertido en una mirada de odio, la alegre Hinata que me daba ánimos para seguir, se ha vuelto triste y amargada-el rubio giro a la pelinegra y se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-Hinata-chan yo te amo como no tienes idea, eres la razón por la que me levanto en la mañana, con tu sonrisa y tu bondad iluminas mi vida, se que saber la verdad sobre tu origen así de repente es traumático, lo sé por experiencia propia, pero te ruego que no pierdas tu bondad, tu alegría, si tomas el camino de la venganza eso te conducirá únicamente a la soledad, la amargura y la destrucción, no creo que tus padres que tanto te amaron sean felices viendo que lo único que te mueve es la venganza. Yo tampoco sería feliz de verte convertida en alguien que lo único que quiere es venganza.

-Pero Naruto-kun el desgraciado de Hiashi destrozo mi vida, la vida mi madre, la vida de mi padre y ahora está destruyendo la vida de mis hermanos-contesto Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé pero para eso tienes un novio que te cuidara y te protegerá, y se encargara de Hiashi a su debido tiempo, sin embargo quiero que me prometas que te alejaras de la venganza, te prometo que te entrenare, sin embargo lo que te enseñe debes prometerme que no lo usaras para vengarte, lo usaras para proteger a la gente que es importante para ti.

-Es difícil Naruto-kun cumplir con lo que me pides-dijo al borde de las lágrimas la pelinegra.

-Acaso yo no cumplo lo que prometo, te prometí que en un año sería el ninja más poderoso de Konoha y supongo que cumplí, aunque ahora que lo pienso hay un ninja que puede derrotarme con un solo movimiento.

-¿Quién es ese para destruirlo? Ya que tu eres el fuerte-dijo fieramente la Hyuga.

-De hecho es una Kunoichi, de pelo negro, los ojos más hermosos del mundo, una piel suave y blanca, unos delicados labios, que con una mirada me derrota en el acto, que con un beso me desarma en el acto, la ninja más poderosa del mundo está justo en este momento aquí, atrapada entre mis brazos y no pienso dejarla huir a menos que me de uno de sus deliciosos besos-termino de decir el rubio con una mirada de amor.

-¿Así que soy la Kunoichi mas fuerte del mundo?-dijo coqueta la Hyuga.

-Si porque tienes el poder de disponer de mi vida como quieras, ya que te amo más que a mi vida Hinata Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun-fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra antes de besar apasionadamente al rubio.

-Ya era hora, ya parecían protagonistas de una telenovela barata-se quejo Fuu.

-Lo dices porque Gaara-kun todavía no se anima a besarte-respondió Hinata sonriendo.

Tanto Fuu como Gaara se pusieron muy rojos.

-Oye Gaara, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Fuu que estás loco por ella? Así la entretienes con tus besos y no se dedica a molestarnos a nosotros-dijo Naruto haciendo indistinguible la cara del pelirrojo de su cabello.

-Que no nos andemos exhibiendo no significa que no nos hallamos besado-contesto Gaara.

-O sea ya se han besado, ¿Qué tal besa Fuu-chan?-dijo Naruto mirando a la peli verde.

-Si Gaara kun, ¿Qué tal besa tu novia?-pregunto Hinata.

Los otros chicos lo único que querían era que la tierra se abriera y se los tragara.

-Cállense par de tontos-dijeron Fuu y Gaara sumamente molestos.

Hinata y Naruto solo rieron por ver a los otros dos rojos.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche el grupo se fue a descansar, la noche paso lenta para Naruto y Hinata quienes no dejaban de pensar en su conversación, y la naciente necesidad de estar cada vez mas juntos, los separaban unos metros pero era como un enorme desierto para ellos, cerca de media noche Naruto no pudo seguir en la cama, se levanto y fue al patio, solo iba con su pantalón y una playera, esa noche había luna llena.

-Debes estar celosa luna-comenzó a decir Naruto mirando a la luna-ya que yo poseo dos lunas que no se ocultan de la luz del sol, al contrario se ven más hermosas a la luz del día, esas lunas iluminan mi vida, con su luz.

-¿Quiénes son esas lunas Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto una totalmente celosa Hinata.

El chico se volteo y encontró a la chica de los ojos de plata mirándole molesta. El se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Mis dos lunas las estoy viendo en este mismo instante, ya que salieron para que la luna sienta más celos de su brillo, mis dos lunas son tus ojos mi amor, tu eres mi princesa, la dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida-sin decir más beso a la pelinegra.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata para volver a besar a su novio y no se separo de él hasta que el aire les falto, y con mucho pesar tuvieron que separarse.

-Hinata-chan, yo siempre te cuidare y te protegeré, te amare hasta el último de mis días, y si muero desde el mas allá te cuidare y velare por tu felicidad-comento Naruto abrazando a la chica fuertemente, para luego besarla a la luz de la luna reflejada en un pequeño estanque que había en el patio.

Luego se sentaron en una pequeña banca que había cerca del estanque y volvieron a besarse tiernamente solamente el resplandor de la luna iluminaba a los jóvenes enamorados, estuvieron cerca de dos horas mirándose, riendo y besándose, pero la temperatura ambiental comenzó a bajar, y no tuvieron más remedio que volver dentro de la posada, luego de otra media hora decidieron a regañadientes volver a sus habitaciones, cuando llegaron frente a la habitación de Hinata y Fuu el rubio miro a la chica y la volvió a besar, la chica entro en la habitación mirando solamente al rubio mientras cerraba la puerta, luego el rubio se dirigió a su dormitorio que compartía con Gaara.

-Menos mal que volviste-dijo Fuu asustando a Hinata.

-¿Fuu-chan…no debe…deberías es…estar dor…dormida?-pregunto asustada la pelinegra.

-Lo mismo que tu-respondió Fuu.

-Yo…esto…pues…-trato de decir Hinata.

-Ahórrate las excusas, espero que ahora que lo vistes puedas dormir un poco, y me dejes dormir-dijo Fuu dándose vuelta para volver a dormirse.

El rubio en tanto se metió a dormir sin hacer ningún ruido, sin embargo Gaara estaba despierto pero no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban los chicos solo faltaba Ko.

-¿Cómo dormiste Naruto?-pregunto inocentemente Fuu.

-Bien, ¿Por qué preguntas Fuu-chan?

-Creía que dormiste mal ya que a medianoche te sentí salir al patio y no volviste hasta después de las 2.

-Yo…este…pues…-tartamudeaba el rubio.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta esa hora?-pregunto nuevamente haciéndose la inocente-¿Por casualidad no vistes a Hinata por ahí? Ya que se levanto poco después de ti y no volvió hasta la misma hora que tu.

Ahora Naruto si que se puso muy rojo, Hinata también estaba bien roja también, mientras que Fuu sonreía maliciosa.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Fuu-chan lo que hicieron o no hicieron creo que es asunto de ellos, no creo que te gustaría que anduviera divulgando cosas privadas nuestras-dijo Gaara calmadamente.

-Gaara-kun…-dijo nerviosa la peli verde.

Hinata y Naruto solo rieron por lo que había dicho Gaara.

En ese momento entro Ko, se sorprendió de ver a Hinata riendo feliz, el recordaba que la última vez que la vio reír así fue cuando la madre de ella vivía, luego pensó.

-"Creo que debería dejarla vivir en paz con sus amigos, hace tanto tiempo que no reía feliz, ella ha cambiado, ahora es fuerte, Uzumaki ha hecho mucho por Hinata-sama"-meditaba Ko.

-Buenos días Ko-san-dijo el rubio al recién llegado.

-Buenos días Naruto-contesto Ko.

-"Realmente Naruto no es el demonio que creía, al contrario es una buena persona y leal, pero como pudimos permitir que nuestro odio nos nublara la verdad, el no es ningún demonio, el es en verdad una gran persona, lo mejor de todo que cuida como pocos han cuidado a Hinata-sama, el realmente la ama, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver a Konoha, y dejar que ellos sean felices, Hinata-sama se lo merece ha sufrido demasiado."

-¿Te encuentras bien Ko?-pregunto preocupada la Hyuga.

-Si Hinata-sama es solo que estaba pensando-respondió el guardián de la Hyuga.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Ko-san?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿Naruto podemos hablar un momento a solas?-pregunto el Hyuga.

-Si Ko-san, pero primero quiero que desayunes con nosotros luego hablaremos-respondió el rubio.

El Hyuga estaba sorprendido el rubio le había solicitado desayunar con ellos, algo que nunca en la mansión Hyuga había pasado.

-Desayunare después no quiero faltarle el respeto a Hinata-sama con mi presencia-contesto Ko.

-Eso sí que no Ko, desayuna con nosotros por favor-pidió Hinata.

-Pero Hinata-sama…-comenzó a decir Ko.

-Pero nada siéntate con nosotros-pidió nuevamente Hinata, luego la pelinegra miro a Naruto solicitándole ayuda.

-Ya oíste a mi Hime-chan, Ko-san siéntate con nosotros o yo te sentare a la fuerza-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Pero yo no tengo permitido sentarme en la misma mesa que Hinata-sama-comento el Hyuga.

-Puras patrañas, Hinata una vez que salió de la mansión Hyuga acompañándome se convirtió en traidora al clan, por lo tanto no es ninguna falta de respeto, además ella no te considera su criado ella te considera su amigo, uno de los pocos que tiene en la aldea-respondió Naruto.

-Lo que dijo mi lindo Naruto-kun es verdad Ko, yo ya no soy parte del clan Hyuga, así que no incumples ninguna norma además eres mi amigo-respondió sonriendo Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata-sama, siempre contara con mi lealtad-respondió Ko con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nada de lagrimas-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

El rubio comenzó a hacer chistes, muecas y otras locuras que sacaron risas de todos, incluso Ko estaba riendo. Después de cómo una hora terminaron de desayunar y Ko se llevo aparte a Naruto.

-Naruto quería conversar contigo sobre algunas cosas que he decidido-comenzó Ko.

-Tú dirás Ko-san-respondió el rubio.

-Quiero que me perdones, cuando estabas en la aldea yo te veía como un monstruo pero la verdad es que no eres ningún monstruo, eres cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Entiendo-empezó a decir el rubio, luego con una gran sonrisa-te perdono Ko-san.

El Hyuga sintió un gran alivio en su corazón él creía que el rubio no lo perdonaría nunca pero él lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio, cosa que impacto profundamente a Ko.

-Lo segundo que quiero decirte Naruto es que quiero volver a Konoha, pero quiero que quede claro, quiero que sigas cuidando de Hinata-sama como hasta ahora. Ella ahora es feliz, no la había visto sonreír desde antes de que muriera, Hana-sama, así que hazla feliz Naruto te lo ruego.

-De acuerdo Ko-san. Yo cuidare de Hinata-chan y tratare por todos los medios de hacerla feliz como ella me ha hecho feliz hasta ahora. Pero, ¿Por qué quiere irse todavía no se cumple el mes?-pregunto finalmente curioso el rubio.

-Me he dado cuenta que Hinata-sama es feliz con ustedes tres, y sobretodo contigo no quiero que ella se sienta cohibida con mi presencia, una cosa más deberás herirme un poco para que parezca que me echaste y así no despertar sospechas.

-De acuerdo hoy en la tarde le golpeare el brazo no se lo partiré pero cerrare los Tenketsus por unos tres días, usted llegara a Konoha mañana al amanecer y será creíble que apenas escapo con el brazo herido, debido a que Hinata impidió que lo asesinara, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien.

-Una cosa más, le dirá al Hokage y solo al Hokage que dentro de en tres años iré a limpiar la basura-dijo amenazante el rubio.

-¿Que quieres decir Naruto?-pregunto intrigado Ko.

-Ya lo sabrás, así que tu misión es permanecer con vida hasta entonces, será una gran sorpresa-dijo enigmáticamente el Uzumaki.

* * *

**Capitulo 22 El lago perdido.**

Luego de la conversación entre Ko y Naruto, partieron rumbo a su destino, a mediodía el rubio les conto a los otros tres las intenciones de Ko, el resto entendieron y accedieron a hacer lo que el Hyuga había pedido, al atardecer llegaron a un cruce de caminos que estaba a mediodía de distancia de Konoha, ahí se detuvieron y Naruto golpeo en el brazo a Ko cerrándole los Tenketsus no al método Hyuga sino al método Ryū no shinjitsu fue más rápido que con el método Hyuga pero también fue muy doloroso.

-Disculpe Ko-san el dolor pero si no lo hacía así no le creerían-se disculpo el rubio.

-No te preocupes Naruto, lo entiendo perfectamente, aunque no puedo negar que duele como los mil demonios-dijo el Hyuga con una mueca de dolor.

-Dentro de tres días podrá volver a usar el brazo el dolor se irá luego de 1 hora, espero que aguante, ya sabe Ko-san su misión es sobrevivir al menos tres años más.

-Si lo sé cuídense mucho y tengan cuidado-dijo Ko adentrándose al bosque.

-¡Ya sabe soy un maldito demonio sediento de sangre!-grito el rubio.

-¡Lo sé maldito Jinchuriki!-grito Ko mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

-Me explicaras ahora ¿Por qué gritaste eso?-dijo muy molesta Hinata.

-Fácil mi amor podía haber alguien escuchando o viendo y no quería dar la impresión de dejarlo ir por las buenas a Ko para que no tuvieras problemas, entiendes-dijo Naruto con una sincera sonrisa.

-Comprendo-menciono la pelinegra para luego abrazar al rubio.

Los chicos siguieron caminando otra hora más hasta llegar cerca de un riachuelo y acamparon, distribuyeron las guardias y se dispusieron a dormir, el rubio se fue a su carpa, y trato de conciliar el sueño ya que a él le tocaría el tercer turno, en eso alguien entro en la carpa.

El rubio se puso alerta, pero en cuanto reconoció la figura dejo el kunai que había tomado.

-Hina-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Bueno veras Naru-chan, me siento triste y me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo ya que necesito que me abraces.

-Está bien mi amor-comento el Uzumaki condescendiente.

La chica se acostó al lado del muchacho quien la abrazo, la chica se sintió feliz y todos sus miedos y preocupaciones se fueron, cuando Gaara fue a despertar al rubio para que iniciara su guardia se sorprendió de encontrar a Hinata ahí, sin embargo no comento nada hasta que el rubio salió a la fría noche.

-Y bien-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Bien que Gaara?-pregunto el rubio.

-¿Por qué Hinata estaba en tu carpa?-pregunto sin rodeos el pelirrojo.

-Ella se sentía triste y necesitaba que la abrazaran, y si por casualidad estas pensando que yo haría algo indebido con Hinata estas muy equivocado, solo dormimos abrazados eso es todo-contesto molesto Naruto.

-Está bien te creo eres demasiado torpe para mentir, y demasiado inocente para hacer algo estúpido, pero te advierto si lastimas a Hinata me veré obligado a matarte sin ninguna piedad, ya que la considero como mi hermana menor, ¿he sido claro Naruto?-termino de decir Gaara.

-Lo mismo te digo si lastimas a mi hermanita Fuu, aunque seas mi hermano te destrozare lentamente-explico con un tono feroz el rubio.

Luego ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos como estudiándose, para después solamente sonreír.

-Tonto-dijo Naruto.

-Idiota-dijo Gaara para luego irse a dormir.

Al poco de iniciar su guardia unos brazos rodearon el pecho del rubio y una delicada cara en su hombro.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Tenía que hacer guardia mi hermosa princesa.

-Lo entiendo pero debiste despertarme para acompañarte, así no estarías solito.

-Debes descansar mi amor después de mi te toca tu turno-dijo amablemente el rubio.

-Sí pero mi cobertor rubio, ya no está y empecé a sentir frio-dijo coqueta la pelinegra.

-Lo sé linda pero debes tratar de descansar.

-No quiero, quiero estar contigo-dijo Hinata haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-De acuerdo mi amor pero ve a buscar una manta-dijo el muchacho derrotado.

Mientras la chica iba a buscar una manta el rubio hizo 20 clones y los mando patrullar, cuando la pelinegra apareció de vuelta ella se acerco al rubio que estaba cerca de la fogata y le estaba añadiendo más leña, la chica se sentó al lado del rubio y uso la manta para cubrirse ambos.

-Te amo Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, para luego dormirse profundamente.

-Yo también te amo Hinata-chan, tú me salvaste de mi oscuridad y siempre te protegeré-respondió el rubio suavemente mientras besaba la frente de la chica.

El resto de la guardia fue normal el chico tuvo la delicadeza de dejar dormir a Hinata hasta que tuvieran que levantarse todos, luego de un desayuno ligero el grupo partió como si nada.

Entretanto Ko avanzo durante la noche para llegar al amanecer a Konoha, el dolor había remitido sin embargo su brazo estaba inutilizado, en una hora más llegaría a Konoha, de repente se da cuenta de otra presencia cerca de él.

-Alto, ¿Quién anda ahí?-grito el Hyuga.

-Que ahora una anciana no puede caminar tranquila-dijo una anciana que a simple vista no representaba ningún peligro.

-¿Quién es y a donde se dirige?-pregunto serio Ko.

-Me llamo Chiyo, jovencito y voy rumbo a Konoha por un asunto personal-contesto la anciana Chiyo.

-Disculpe pero acabo de escapar de un demonio y estoy muy alterado-respondió el Hyuga.

-¿De un demonio? ¿Cómo escapaste jovencito y quién es ese demonio?

-El demonio se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y trate de rescatar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, ya que es mi deber como su guardián, de manos de ese criminal pero cuando casi huía con Hinata-sama el maldito de Uzumaki nos descubrió y si no hubiera sido por Hinata-sama yo hubiera muerto.

-"Que extraño, según lo que dijo el Kazekage la chica Hyuga era novia de Uzumaki, este muchacho no me está diciendo la verdad, bueno le hare creer que si le creo"-pensó la anciana.

-¿Y a donde te diriges jovencito?-pregunto amablemente la anciana.

-De vuelta a Konoha a pedir refuerzos pero mi brazo poco me acompaña, debido a que ese mal nacido de Uzumaki, me lo lastimo con una técnica extraña, no puedo moverlo y lo peor de todo no puedo generar chakra, ni siquiera con la técnica Hyuga puedo hacerlo.

-Ya veo te molesta si te acompaño.

-No en absoluto pero démonos prisa ya que ese demonio podría haber venido detrás de mi-dijo Ko sonando desesperado.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, cuando llegaron a la entrada la guardia vio el brazo de Ko y lo enviaron al hospital pero él les dijo que tenía que informar al Hokage sus descubrimientos en forma rápida, así que lo dejaron partir. Una vez frente al Hokage Ko iba a empezar a hablar cuando apareció Danzo.

-Hokage-sama lo que tengo que decirle es de clasificación SS-dijo Ko.

-No hay problema Ko, Danzo está al tanto de tu verdadera misión es mas él ha tratado por todos los medios de ocultar la información a los líderes de los clanes.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama-dijo Ko.

-Yo también quiero escuchar esa información ya que yo también te traigo información sobre Naruto Uzumaki-dijo una voz detrás de Danzo, que hizo que este se asustara.

Danzo se volteo a ver quien había hablado detrás de él y solo dio un bufido.

-¿Cuándo será el día maldita vieja bruja arrugada que dejaras de darme esos sustos?-reclamo Danzo.

-Cuando tu dejes de ser un idiota, Danzo-contesto la anciana.

-¿Chiyo qué haces aquí?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Vengo a compartir información y a recabar información Hiruzen-dijo Chiyo.

-Está bien pasa, Danzo sella mi despacho por favor-pidió el Hokage.

Danzo puso los sellos y luego se sentó.

-Comienza Ko -pidió el Hokage.

-Como sabrá Hokage-sama mi misión era entregarle unos documentos a Hinata-sama y tratar de estar con ellos un año, los encontré a mediodía de Sunagakure y cuando les encontré Naruto amenazo con destruirme en el acto para hacer de mi un ejemplo para Konoha, sin embargo Hinata-sama lo evito y pude entregarle los documentos, debo confesar que cuando me uní a ellos mi prejuicio hacia Naruto era enorme-el Hokage noto que el Hyuga había llamado dos veces a Naruto por su nombre, no como el demonio, eso provoco que el anciano no evitara sonreír- sin embargo al poco andar me di cuenta que mis prejuicios eran estúpidos, Naruto no era el demonio que yo creía era una persona amable y generosa, que me hacía sentir mal por como lo trate en el pasado, incluso trataba a Hinata-sama como lo más importante del universo para él.

-De hecho Ko, Hinata es la persona más importante para Naruto, todo lo que hizo al salir de Konoha lo hizo por dos motivos se harto de cómo lo trataban y por Hinata, ya que es su novia.

-Si le soy sincero cuando Hinata-sama me conto que era novia de Naruto me dio rabia, sin embargo luego de ver como protegió a Hinata-sama, la animo y la cuido luego de que ella leyera uno de los documentos, donde quedo muy mal psicológicamente hablando, me di cuenta que es muy bueno que Naruto sea el novio de Hinata-sama.

-¿Por qué no seguiste con ellos luego que te aceptaran?-pregunto Danzo.

-Por una simple razón, sé que es estúpida, y luego de escucharla pueden disponer de mi vida como gusten, quise dejarlos solos para que Hinata-sama sea feliz, ya que mi presencia la cohibía, se que para un shinobi es una razón estúpida, pero para mí es muy importante la felicidad de Hinata-sama.

-No te preocupes Ko, lo entiendo-dijo el Hokage-me imagino que ese brazo te lo dejo así Naruto, para evitar sospechas, ¿No es así?

-Si Hokage-sama una cosa más Naruto le envió un mensaje para usted.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje Ko?

-Dentro de tres años más Naruto vendrá a limpiar la basura, eso es lo que dijo.

-¿Ko por casualidad sabes hacia donde se dirigían?-pregunto Danzo.

-Se dirigían hacia un lago que esta a día y medio de Konoha.

El Hokage arrugo el seño lo mismo que Danzo y Chiyo, cualquier interpretación era mala, muy mala para Konoha.

-Danzo puedes quitar los sellos, Ko puedes retirarte y antes de volver al recinto Hyuga, pasa por el hospital es una orden-dijo el Hokage preocupado.

Luego que se fue el Hyuga, Sarutobi suspiro, Danzo se hundió más en su asiento, mientras Chiyo veía la escena consternada por el aspecto de los otros dos.

-Bueno creo que sería bueno que me invitaran a almorzar antes de que les cuente las noticias que les traigo, y si no mal recuerdo le toca al tonto de Danzo pagar-menciono Chiyo.

-¿A quién llamas tonto vieja bruja? Además la última vez que viniste yo invite el almuerzo ahora le toca a Hiruzen por que dudo que tu vayas alguna vez a invitarnos a almorzar, ni siquiera unos dangos nos has invitado en 30 años que te conocemos-reclamo Danzo.

-Cálmate Danzo, yo invito el almuerzo, además estoy interesado en saber que noticias trae Chiyo, no nos darás un adelanto-dijo Hiruzen.

-Solo diré esto Naruto Uzumaki.

Los dos ancianos de Konoha se miraron sorprendidos y preocupados. Luego el grupo fue en busca del almuerzo.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Naruto avanzaba a buen paso a mediodía pararon al lado de un pequeño arroyo a comer un almuerzo frugal y después continuaron su marcha a media tarde divisaron a lo lejos el resplandor del lago que era su destino.

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol comenzaron a teñir de rojo el lago los chicos llegaron a su destino, Naruto y Gaara fueron a buscar leña y agua mientras Hinata y Fuu armaban las carpas para pasar la noche, cuando volvieron Hinata se encargo de cocinar algo ya que tanto Gaara como Fuu no tenían idea de cocina, es mas antes de llegar a Sunagakure Fuu les había cocinado algo perdieron un mediodía debido a la indigestión que les había provocado la comida de la peli verde.

Una vez que la cena estuvo lista los cuatro chicos rodearon la fogata, y comenzaron a comer.

-Bien Naruto, ¿Cuándo comienza nuestro entrenamiento?-pregunto Fuu.

-Mañana harán mi mismo entrenamiento y este es su horario, empezaremos a las 5 de la madrugada con unas tres vueltas alrededor del lago, cuando puedan completarlas en menos de una hora agregaremos peso, luego haremos 300 abdominales, 300 lagartijas, 300 sentadillas, después de eso les empezare a enseñar el Taijutsu que yo uso el cómo se llamaba…

-"Ryū no shinjitsu, idiota"-contesto Kurama.

-Ah si el Ryū no shinjitsu, después de una clase sabré si pueden aprenderlo o no, sin embargo si no pueden aprenderlo, pueden crear sus propios Taijutsu en base al Ryū no shinjitsu, ya que desde siempre ha sido así. Luego de eso como no tenemos libros aquí les enseñare algunos Ninjutsu, luego de eso nos dedicaremos a preparar el almuerzo, teniendo cuidado que Fuu no se acerque a las ollas.

-Oye-reclamo la peli verde.

Después del almuerzo continuaremos con Ninjutsu una hora más y luego Genjutsu, casi al final del día yo tratare de traspasarles mis conocimientos de los libros que dejo mi padre, alguna duda.

-El Ryū no shinjitsu es lo que usaste para salir de Sunagakure, ¿No es así?-pregunto Gaara.

-Eso es correcto Gaara, ese Taijutsu es el mismo que usaba el Rikudo-Sennin-contesto Naruto.

-¡Que!-gritaron los tres amigos del rubio.

-Lo que oyeron mi Taijutsu es el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin.

-Increíble, ¿Quién te lo enseño?-pregunto Gaara.

-Kurama-fue la contestación del rubio.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mira que si queremos sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Naruto debemos descansar-dijo Fuu.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-grito el rubio y creo 20 clones que los disperso para que vigilaran.

La luna comenzaba a reflejarse en el lago cuando el silencio se apodero del campamento de los chicos.

* * *

Espero que les gustara si alcanzo hoy mas tarde subire otro capitulo sino sera hasta el domingo.

Saludos


	12. Chapter 12 Capitulos 23 y 24

**Capitulo 23 La Conversación de los Viejos Amigos.**

Luego de almorzar, una comida abundante, los tres ancianos se dirigieron de vuelta a la torre Hokage, cuando llegaron al despacho de Hiruzen este le pidió a Danzo que lo sellara, para así charlar sin ningún problema.

-Bien Chiyo, ¿Cuál es la información que querías compartir con nosotros?-dijo el Hokage.

-Primero que nada quiero saber, ¿Quién es Naruto Uzumaki?-contesto la anciana.

-¿Por qué deberíamos decirte vieja bruja?-reclamo Danzo.

-Porque para contar las noticias que traigo necesito entender a Naruto Uzumaki, además quiero saber ¿Por qué ocultaron el hecho que tenían un Jinchuriki del Kyubi?

-Está bien Chiyo, comprendo tu punto de vista, sin embargo te rogaría que lo que te digamos no saliera de esta oficina, por favor-solicito Hiruzen.

-De acuerdo Hiruzen y solo lo hare ya que tu si sabes pedir las cosas no como el cara de venda de Danzo-contesto Chiyo.

-¿Qué dices maldita vieja?-reclamo Danzo, el Hokage solo le hizo una seña para que se callara.

-Bien Chiyo, Naruto Uzumaki es hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, cuando ataco el Kyubi, a Minato no le quedo otra opción de sellar al Kyubi dentro de un recién nacido, ese recién nacido era el propio hijo del Yondaime, Minato pidió que la aldea viera a su hijo como un héroe ya que evitaba que el Kyubi escapara, me duele decir que en esa misión fracase ya que toda la aldea odiaba al chico, hace un año aproximadamente unos shinobi intentaron matar al chico pero el Kyubi tomo posesión del cuerpo de Naruto para salvarlo, luego de eso el Kyubi lo entreno le enseño muchos Jutsus, Genjutsu y le enseño el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin el Ryū no shinjitsu, un estilo que desde el tiempo del Rikudo nadie había dominado, hace unos días el chico aburrido con el trato de la aldea, se fue de aquí junto con su novia Hinata Hyuga-termino de explicar el Hokage.

-Eso explica algunas cosas, bueno las noticias que tengo que darte son que tu muchacho rebelde, acabo con más de cuarenta ninjas en Suna.

-¿Cómo que acabo con más de cuarenta ninjas de Suna?-pregunto asustado Danzo.

-Deja que les cuente todo, hace unos días llegaron a Suna un chico y dos chicas, el chico era Naruto Uzumaki, y las chicas era una Kunoichi de Takigakure llamada Fuu y la otra era Hinata Hyuga, cuando llegaron se presentaron al Kazekage, y este los considero sospechosos y los hizo seguir por un ANBU, después de salir del despacho del Kazekage, el grupo hizo contacto con nuestro Jinchuriki, Gaara, un asesino sin sentimientos ni nada de ser humano, sin embargo, este no ataco al grupo, el Kazekage reunió al consejo y los muy estúpidos creyeron que podían capturar a los Jinchuriki del Nanabi y del Kyubi además de controlar a Gaara y pedir rescate por la chica Hyuga, resumiendo Naruto Uzumaki, destrozo al grupo de ANBUS que mandaron a capturarlos y luego al grupo que lo esperaba en la entrada de Sunagakure.

-¡Demonios! Esto cada vez se pone peor-reclamo Danzo.

-Tienes razón Danzo, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por tres Jinchuriki y lo que mando decir Naruto, estamos en un gran lio-concluyo Sarutobi.

-El Jinchuriki de Suna ¿de cuál Biju era?-pregunto Danzo.

-Del Ichibi-contesto Chiyo.

-Rayos tenemos los Jinchuriki del Ichibi, del Nanabi y del Kyubi, además es prácticamente seguro que Naruto entrenara a los otros dos, mas encima Naruto en si es un enorme peligro para todos, no solo por sus Ninjutsu sino que también por el Ryū no shinjitsu que practica, lo peor de todo es que no sabemos el verdadero alcance de su Genjutsu y sabemos que al menos sabe los principios del Fuinjutsu, y ahora aviso que en tres años más vendrá a sacar la basura, se me ocurren al menos tres personas a las que vendrá a atacar-dijo Danzo.

-Al menos nos queda el consuelo que solo son ellos cuatro y no se han unido a nadie como Itachi Uchiha u Orochimaru-comento con un pequeño dejo de esperanza Hiruzen.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Chiyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Chiyo?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Hay al menos dos posibles variables que podrían empeorar esto-menciono la anciana absolutamente seria.

-¿Qué cosas vieja bruja?-pregunto Danzo.

-Las dos tienen que ver con su destino-dijo enigmáticamente la anciana.

-¿Habla claro de una maldita vez?-exigió Danzo.

-Hacia donde se dirigen los chicos, en esa área aproximadamente es donde Yagura dejo en libertad al Sanbi y cerca de ese lago hay una base secreta de Orochimaru.

Los dos ancianos de Konoha quedaron fríos, hubiera sido preferible que Chiyo les anunciara una invasión de las otras cuatro aldeas a eso, las implicaciones eran gravísimas, si encontraban al Sanbi y con los conocimientos de Naruto en Fuinjutsu podrían tratar de sellar al Sanbi en Hinata o cualquier otro, lo que haría que fueran ahora 4 Jinchuriki, o podría pasar lo peor que Orochimaru los tomara prisioneros o los convenciera, ninguna de esas posibilidades les eran agradables ni a Danzo ni a Hiruzen, quienes se hundieron en sus asientos.

-Creo que deberían estar tranquilos-menciono Chiyo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos estar tranquilos?-pregunto un abatido Hokage.

-Dudo que el chico se una a Orochimaru además dudo que Orochimaru los considere fuertes además hasta hace un par de días yo desconocía la existencia del Jinchuriki del Kyubi, en cuanto a lo del sello, para realizar un sello de almacenaje para Bijus se debe tener una enorme cantidad de chakra, además de ser un experto en Fuinjutsu-comento Chiyo.

-Si pero Naruto cumple casi a cabalidad las dos condiciones que dices, Naruto tiene muchísimo chakra además es descendiente directo del clan Uzumaki, que como sabes eran los amos del Fuinjutsu-contesto Hiruzen.

-Esto se pone cada vez más peligroso yo creo que deberíamos reunir al resto de los vejestorios y contarles la situación-propuso Chiyo.

-Creo que tienes razón, el problema será donde reunirnos y lograr que el viejo Oonoki, venga y debemos saber si sigue vivo el anciano de Kazuto y los viejos Raiden y Raizen serian los únicos que es casi seguro que vendrían, pero donde nos reuniríamos, en Konoha varios de ellos no son bienvenidos, Suna queda muy lejos lo mismo que Iwa, Kiri todavía se está recomponiendo después del gobierno del terror de Yagura y Kumo tiene el mismo problema que Konoha-menciono Danzo.

-Tienes razón Danzo de momento lo único que podríamos hacer es enviar un equipo para que vigile a los chicos-comento el Hokage totalmente abatido.

-El lugar podría ser el país de la hierba queda a mitad de camino de todos lados y no habría mayores problemas-comento Chiyo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la vieja cara de pasa-señalo Danzo.

-Creo que es lo mejor-menciono el Hokage y luego agrego-desgraciadamente el único equipo disponible y que llegara mañana al atardecer con suerte es el equipo de Gai.

-¡Maldita sea nuestra suerte!-exclamo Danzo.

-¿Por qué es mala suerte que ese equipo sea el disponible?-pregunto Chiyo.

-Por dos razones Chiyo, la primera es que es un equipo básicamente de combate aunque cuente con un especialista en rastreo como Neji Hyuga, Naruto puede detectar a sus enemigos a casi 5 kilómetros de distancia, la segunda razón es Neji Hyuga, ya que el odia a Hinata Hyuga el la culpa de la muerte de su padre, además el tiene la misión secreta ordenada por el líder del clan de matar a Hinata, imagina por un segundo que lograra completar su misión.

-La furia de Uzumaki no se haría esperar y vendría como mínimo a destrozar Konoha y con ayuda de los otros dos Jinchuriki, el infierno seria más agradable que ver la furia de tres Jinchuriki, están con el agua hasta el cuello.

-Ni que lo digas Chiyo, creo que tendré que ser muy cuidadoso al enviar al equipo de Gai a esa misión si solo pudiera dejar a Neji acá-menciono el Hokage.

-Dudo que Hiashi deje de aprovechar esta oportunidad, lo único que resta por hacer es ordenar que Gai mantenga muy bien vigilado a Neji, ya que no queremos la furia de Uzumaki-comento Danzo.

-Eso haremos Danzo-concluyo el Hokage.

-Bueno chicos creo que me vendría bien un buen descanso, creo que me quedare con Danzo-comento Chiyo.

-Ni en sueños vieja bruja-reclamo Danzo.

-Chiyo quédate en mi casa así Danzo podrá dormir en paz-dijo Hiruzen.

-Debería dormirse para siempre-comento la anciana.

-Hace mucho que deberías estar muerta vieja arrugada-contesto Danzo.

-Déjense de pelear como unos niños chiquitos recuerden su edad-dijo el Hokage.

-¡Me estas llamando viejo!-respondieron Chiyo y Danzo.

-Vámonos Danzo acompáñame a la casa del anciano, no vaya a ser que le de un infarto por llevarme él-dijo molesta la anciana.

-Si será mejor que te acompañe Chiyo, Hiruzen ya no está para esos trotes-contesto Danzo.

Ambos se fueron dejando al Hokage hundido en sus pensamientos y malos presentimientos, cada noticia que sabía sobre Naruto lo dejaba en un estado mayor de preocupación.

* * *

**Capitulo 24 El amo del lago.**

Cerca de media noche Kurama despertó a Naruto.

-"Naruto, Naruto, despierta siento una extraña presencia pero a la vez familiar"-dijo el zorro.

-"¿Qué sucede Kurama-sensei?-pregunto el chico.

-"Siento una presencia poderosa proveniente del lago, sería mejor ir a ver"-repuso el Kyubi.

-"De acuerdo"-contesto el chico.

Naruto se despertó completamente, se vistió y fue a ver que era esa presencia tan imponente, al acercarse a la orilla del lago sintió la presencia con más fuerza, la presencia era sobrecogedora, a la vez que poderosa, también emanaba una profunda tristeza.

Al llegar a la orilla el rubio entro caminando al lago de pronto una gran cantidad de niebla comenzó a rodearlo.

-"Ya no tengo dudas debe ser el"-dijo el zorro.

-¿Quién sensei?

-"Mi hermano de tres colas Isobu"-contesto Kurama.

-"¿Estás seguro?-pregunto el chico.

-"Si es él, Naruto déjame poseer tu cuerpo para poder hablar con el"-pidió Kurama.

-"Esta bien"

El chico comenzó a cambiar sus ojos pasaron del azul al rojo con una pupila alargada, sus colmillos se alargaron y le dieron un aspecto más animal.

-Isobu deja de jugar y aparece-ordeno Kurama.

-¿Quién te crees para ordenarme humano?-dijo una voz que venía subiendo desde el fondo del lago.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces tortuga inútil?-contesto el zorro en el cuerpo del chico.

-Solo puede ser una persona con tan malos modales-contesto Isobu sacando la mitad de su cabeza del agua.

-¡Puedes salir de una maldita vez imbécil, mira que no tengo toda la maldita noche!-grito Kurama molesto.

-Jajaja, lo sabia nadie puede ser tan irritante como tu Kurama, jajaja-dijo la tortuga.

-Termina de salir cabeza hueca que tengo que conversar contigo, aunque cuando conozcas a Naruto mi Jinchuriki, encontraras que él puede ser tanto o más irritante que yo-respondió Kurama sonriendo.

El enorme Biju de tres colas termino de salir provocando una serie de olas bastante grandes, usando su chakra se poso encima del agua, Kurama en el cuerpo de Naruto parecía un pequeño punto frente a la enorme tortuga.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lugares Kurama? Creía que el Yondaime Hokage te había matado o eso era el rumor que corría, aunque en lo personal nunca me lo creí.

-Jajaja, a mi nadie puede matarme-respondió socarronamente el zorro.

-Si lo que digas bola de pelos-contesto cansinamente el Sanbi.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?, pensaba que estabas con el idiota ese del Mizukage Yagura-pregunto el zorro.

-Hace ya tres años que Yagura murió de hecho el vino aquí a liberarme porque se dio cuenta que era manipulado por un tipo enmascarado.

-¿Tipo enmascarado?-dijo el Kyubi asombrado.

-Si un tipo enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha.

-¡Eso…eso es imposible yo mismo vi como murió Madara a manos de Hashirama!-replico el zorro.

-Yo nunca conocí a Madara solo puedo decirte que ese tipo enmascarado se hacía llamar Madara que sea o no sea el real, no puedo asegurarlo.

-Entiendo, a propósito Isobu, podrías ayudarme en el entrenamiento de unos mocosos, aparte de mi Jinchuriki, esta la Jinchuriki de Choumei, el Jinchuriki de Shukaku y la novia de Naruto que es una Hyuga de afinidad Suiton.

-Una Hyuga de afinidad Suiton, hace muchos siglos que no sabía de una Hyuga con afinidad Suiton. A ella con gusto la entrenare.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable con la gente?-pregunto maliciosamente el Kyubi.

-Yo tengo un compromiso de honor con el clan Hyuga yo les enseñe el Junken a cambio ellos tenían que dejar que un Hyuga con afinidad Suiton sea mi Jinchuriki, desafortunadamente ellos al volverse expertos en el Junken se olvidaron de su compromiso.

-Típico de ese clan de idiotas, imagínate que a la chica ahora quieren matarla por estar con Naruto.

-No te preocupes Kurama yo entrenare a la chica, ella usara y llevara al Junken a su verdadero potencial.

-Me alegro Isobu, me gustaría que me ayudaras con el entrenamiento de Genjutsu, sabes que ese no es mi fuerte, aunque debo reconocer que Naruto, aprendió bien lo que le enseñe, y puedo decir con orgullo que me supero sin embargo creo que con un maestro de tu nivel realmente podría mejorar a niveles insospechados.

-¿Qué me dices de los otros dos?-pregunto el Sanbi.

-Fuu que es la Jinchuriki de Choumei, es hábil incluso ella es ninja, sin embargo cuando Naruto la encontró huía por su vida, llevaba tres días huyendo, Naruto le salvo la vida, en cuanto a las habilidades en sí, ella es bastante rápida, tiene un aceptable control de chakra, su repertorio de Ninjutsu es pobre y en cuanto a Genjutsu no tengo idea.

-Ya veo-contesto Isobu.

-En cuanto al otro puedo decirte que usa arena como defensa, imagino que debe ser afinidad Doton o Füton quizás ambos, es buen combatiente tiene la paciencia que a Naruto le falta, pero al parecer su sello es inestable por lo tanto no puede controlar bien a Shukaku, y tiende a ser medio psicópata, afortunadamente Shukaku al sentir mi presencia ha estado tranquilo ya que sabe que si se sale de control le daré tal paliza que deseara ver al anciano, Naruto tiene conocimientos de Fuinjutsu, incluso puede replicar sellos y usarlos pero mientras no tenga un maestro, no podrá crearlos. Aparte de eso Gaara es un buen muchacho y tiene el potencial para ser casi tan fuerte como Naruto, lo mismo que las otras dos.

-Entiendo, te ayudare, pero debo advertirte que hace un mes atrás anduvo un tipo con cara de serpiente y otro tipo de pelo blanco y anteojos, ellos son peligrosos, pude sentir que sus intenciones no eran buenas, así que tus chicos deben tener cuidado.

-Lo entiendo Isobu y gracias por la advertencia-contesto Kurama.

El zorro se dio cuenta que casi era la hora de empezar con el entrenamiento.

-Isobu que te parece si vamos a despertar a los chicos y te los presento.

-Me parece bien Kurama, tengo curiosidad por conocer a los chicos, en especial a la Hyuga.

El Sanbi junto con Naruto aun poseído por Kurama abandonaron el lago y se dirigieron al campamento, cuando llegaron a lo lejos se veía a Hinata levantada buscando a Naruto.

-Que bien veo que contigo no tendré los problemas que tuve con el cabeza hueca de Naruto-dijo Kurama.

-¿Kurama-sama donde andaban? Me levante para despertar a Naruto-kun y no lo encontré.

-Fuimos a ver a alguien que quiero que conozcan, podrías despertar a los otros dos.

-Si Kurama-sama-contesto la pelinegra y partió a despertar a los otros dos chicos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron presentes.

-Bueno mocosos hoy empezaran un par de minutos después su entrenamiento porque debo aclarar unas cosas-dijo la voz de Kurama por el cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?-preguntaron asustados a la vez Fuu y Gaara.

-No le sucede nada chicos solo esta poseído por Kurama-sama-explico Hinata.

-Ahora ustedes dos déjenme presentarme, soy Kurama, el rey de los Bijus, el terror de los humanos, el amo de las llamas eternas, el ser más poderoso del mundo.

Gaara y Fuu solo tenían una gota en la frente ante la presentación del zorro.

-Ya no hay respeto en este mundo-dijo deprimido el zorro, luego continuo-primero quien manda el entrenamiento soy yo, deben decirme sensei, el rubio cabeza hueca solo transmitirá mis órdenes, segundo yo seré su maestro de Taijutsu y de Ninjutsu, su maestro de Genjutsu y Jutsus Suiton será nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano Isobu, acércate Isobu.

De pronto el piso comienza a temblar, de pronto apareció frente a los tres chicos una gigantesca tortuga con tres colas. Los chicos estaban asombrados esa criatura era gigantesca.

-Es un gusto conocerlos Kurama me acaba de hablar sobre ustedes, espero que sean buenos estudiantes, ya que yo soy más exigente que el tonto de Kurama, y cuando acabe su entrenamiento de Genjutsu hasta Madara Uchiha temblara ante ustedes-dijo la enorme tortuga.

-Es un honor conocerlo Isobu-sama-dijo Hinata saliendo de la sorpresa inicial de ver al enorme Biju.

-Así que tu eres la Hyuga que menciono Kurama, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Mi…mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un gusto conocerlo señor-contesto la pelinegra.

-El gusto es mío Hinata, ahora dime, es cierto ¿Qué tienes afinidad Suiton?-pregunto Isobu.

-Si es cierto, Isobu-sama.

-Bien pequeña tú no entrenaras con Kurama en Taijutsu, entrenaras conmigo.

-¿Por qué Isobu-sama?

-Porque yo te enseñare el verdadero Junken, aprenderás las técnicas perdidas, prohibidas y las técnicas más secretas del estilo Junken, técnicas que solo el fundador del clan Hyuga sabia.

-Se refiere a gran Hayato Hyuga-dijo incrédula la pelinegra.

-Jajaja, ese farsante no pequeña, sino el hermano gemelo de ese idiota, Kazuo Hyuga, Kazuo era como tu amable, gentil y con un gran poder pero no le gustaba lastimar a nadie a diferencia del idiota de Hayato, el muy bastardo convenció a Kazuo que le enseñara el Junken y luego cuando lo domino mato a su hermano Kazuo, pequeña apenas te vi supe la verdad tu eres muy fuerte, pero deduzco que debido a cómo te han tratado no eres capaz de mostrar todo tu potencial, además se nota en tus ojos que eres gentil ya que tu color de ojos es mas blanco que el común de los Hyuga ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto amablemente la enorme tortuga.

-No se equivoca, pero realmente ¿Cree que puedo aprender todo lo que usted sabe?-dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Por supuesto pequeña, además no solo te enseñare a usar el Junken te enseñare muchos Jutsus Suiton además de que aprenderás Genjutsu.

-Si como ordene Sensei-contesto la chica seria.

-Bien mocosos ya basta de presentaciones y comiencen su entrenamiento, den tres vueltas alrededor del lago tienen una hora-dijo el Kyubi.


	13. Chapter 13 Capitulos 25 y 26

**Capitulo 25 Comienza el Entrenamiento Primera Parte.**

Luego de eso el zorro dejo de poseer a Naruto quien de inmediato comenzó a correr, los demás lo imitaron y comenzaron a correr. Naruto rápidamente dejo atrás a los otros tres cuando Hinata, Gaara y Fuu completaron la primera vuelta Naruto ya llevaba 3 vueltas, cuando acabaron las tres vueltas el rubio había dado 8 vueltas ya que en la última vuelta de los otros tres él decidió bajar el ritmo.

Cuando llegaron donde Isobu Naruto comenzó a decirles que hicieran sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas 300 de cada uno sin embargo el Kyubi castigo a los tres novatos con 120 más de cada uno por haberse demorado mas del tiempo especificado, y a Naruto por bajar el ritmo de su carrera lo castigo con 200 de cada uno a los 800 que hacia diariamente.

-¿Pero por qué?-se quejo Fuu.

El zorro volvió a poseer el cuerpo del chico y dijo.

-Un ninja debe aprender a obedecer y cumplir lo que se le ordena, y como le dije a Naruto el primer día de entrenamiento, la vida de un ninja se decide en minutos a veces en segundos, que hubiera pasado si les hubiera dicho tienen una hora para huir, o para encontrar a sus enemigos, hubieran muerto sin remedio y si en ese tiempo hubieran tenido que llevar a uno de sus amigos o familias de urgencia a un medico habrían muerto, si no comprenden este simple hecho que de ustedes no solo dependen sus vidas, sino la de sus seres queridos, no merecen que los entrene.

Tanto Fuu, como Gaara y Hinata comprendieron al instante lo que el zorro decía y agacharon sus cabezas y comenzaron la rutina de ejercicios.

Luego que terminaron las sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas, los tres chicos estaban agotados, pero el zorro no les dejaría descansar.

-Arriba haraganes que ahora comienza el entrenamiento de Taijutsu, Hinata tu ve con Isobu, el resto sigan a Naruto-ordeno Kurama.

Hinata se acerco al enorme Biju con forma de tortuga.

-Bien Hinata a partir de ahora me dirás sensei, ahora quiero que me muestres lo que sabes del Junken.

Hinata empezó a hacer las katas del Junken y también a lanzar algunos golpes del estilo Hyuga.

Después de 3 minutos Isobu la hizo parar.

-Basta esos idiotas convirtieron el Junken en una porquería-dijo el Biju molesto.

-Perdón sensei-dijo triste Hinata.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte Hinata la culpa la tienen todos los Hyuga antes de ti, desvirtuaron totalmente el Junken, ahora solo es un una pésima copia del estilo original, desde ahora yo te enseñare el verdadero Junken aquel que solo es superado por el Ryū no shinjitsu, olvida todo lo que esos estúpidos te enseñaron, ¿está claro?-señalo Isobu.

-Si sensei-contesto segura la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto Naruto trataba de enseñar el Ryū no shinjitsu a Gaara y a Fuu.

-Comiencen con esta postura, luego avancen de esta forma-explicaba el rubio.

Desgraciadamente ninguno pudo completar la clase, eso desanimo profundamente a Gaara y a Fuu.

-No se preocupen yo les ayudare a crear su propio Taijutsu-dijo el rubio.

-Estás seguro ¿Qué podemos crear nuestro propio Taijutsu?-dijo incrédula Fuu.

-Por supuesto ahora déjenme hablar con Shukaku y Choumei, ¿Quiero saber sus habilidades? y ¿Cómo podremos usarlas para crear sus Taijutsu?

La peli verde fue la primera en dejarse poseer por su Biju.

-Es un gusto hablar contigo Naruto-dijo el Biju usando el cuerpo de la chica.

-El gusto es mío Choumei-san, ¿Quisiera saber sus habilidades?-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno mis habilidades son volar, usar insectos y se Jutsus de naturaleza Füton.

-Mmm, ya veo creo que podríamos crear un Taijutsu usando las habilidades de algunos insectos, en cuanto a los Jutsus de tipo Füton me encantaría que nos enseñara algunos.

-Me parece bien creo que los insectos de los que podríamos sacar ideas podrían ser la mantis religiosa para el ataque, algún tipo de escarabajo en la defensa, quizás también ayudaría el escorpión, y algunos tipos de avispas, sacando características de esos insectos podríamos crear un excelente Taijutsu que sería la envidia de los Aburame-termino de decir Choumei.

-Me parece excelente, ahora le agradecería que le ayudara a Fuu a crear el Taijutsu.

-Me parece bien.

Ahora Gaara fue poseído por el Shukaku.

-Hola Naruto-dijo el Ichibi.

-¿Cómo estas Shukaku-san?-pregunto el rubio.

-Más o menos, yo y el chico tenemos problemas ya que el sello es inestable.

-Siento no poder ayudarlo Shukaku-san pero apenas pueda mejorare el sello, solo le pido paciencia-dijo sinceramente el rubio.

-Se que lo harás Naruto, ahora dime ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto el Biju.

-Vera Gaara no podrá aprender el Ryū no shinjitsu, así que he pensado crear un nuevo Taijutsu para el pero necesito saber ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades, Shukaku-san?

-Bueno mis habilidades no son muchas puedo controlar la arena a mi antojo, segundo puedo usar algunos Jutsus Füton, además se algo de medicina ninja pero no al grado de Saiken, o como también lo conocen Rokubi-dijo Shukaku.

-Ya veo entonces haremos esto usando la arena crearemos un Taijutsu para Gaara, sería bueno que alguno de nosotros pudiera aprender algo de medicina ninja, y si usted pudiera enseñarnos algunos Jutsus Füton-dijo el rubio.

-Me parece bien Naruto ayudare en cuanto pueda-contesto feliz el Ichibi.

Mientras Hinata continuaba bajo la tutela de Isobu aprendiendo el verdadero Junken.

-Eso es Hinata, el movimiento tiene que ser como la corriente de un rio, fluido y poderoso-comento Isobu.

-Isobu-sensei esto es sencillo, mucho más sencillo que el estilo que me enseñaron en el complejo Hyuga-replico la chica.

-Jajaja, obvio que te es sencillo, el Junken fue diseñado originalmente para los Hyuga con afinidad Suiton, que los idiotas lo hayan adaptado para afinidad Doton, no quiere decir que sea mejor, ahora pequeña harás el siguiente movimiento.

La chica escucho atentamente la explicación del Biju y procedió a realizar el movimiento. El movimiento era sutil, elegante y por alguna razón que no entendía la pelinegra era letal, al ir aprendiendo lentamente este estilo se dio cuenta de por qué le decían también puño suave, los movimientos a simple vista eran delicados pero se notaba que cuando los usara serian mortales, también se dio cuenta que el actual estilo Hyuga era burdo, tosco, incluso horrible al lado del que le enseñaba la tortuga.

-Ahora practicaras los movimientos que te enseñe primero sin usar tu Byakugan, luego harás lo mismo con tu Byakugan activado y finalmente con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo así?-pregunto confundida la Hyuga.

-Simple Hinata, primero lo harás sin tu Byakugan para que te acostumbres a no depender de tu Byakugan, luego con tu Byakugan para que notes la diferencia, y finalmente con tus ojos cerrados por qué no faltara la pelea en que tengas que defenderte y defender a los tuyos pero no podrás usar tus ojos.

-Entiendo, ¿No sería bueno Isobu-sensei crear alguna especie de maniquí para que practique a golpear los puntos Tenketsu?-pregunto Hinata.

-Sí pero eso será cuando pasemos a la fase dos del entrenamiento-contesto Isobu.

-De acuerdo sensei-respondió feliz la pelinegra.

Entretanto Naruto ayudaba a Fuu y a Gaara a crear sus nuevos Taijutsu.

-Bien quiero oír sus ideas-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno Shukaku me ha dado una idea que consiste básicamente en crear una armadura de arena que sea dinámica, es decir que reaccione antes que el enemigo me ataque, además me ha sugerido que el Taijutsu que creemos lo hagamos en base a un golpe del Ryū no shinjitsu creo que dijo algo como la Ira de Cerberos.

-Me parece muy bien, ya que en ese golpe los Huesos se vuelven polvo, además si a eso le agregamos la armadura que sugiere el Shukaku seria genial, lo que si tendrás que trabajar mucho es la velocidad, resistencia y maniobras de bloqueo, ya que recuerda que el Taijutsu es cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Gaara.

-¿Qué tal vas Fuu?-pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno las ideas de Choumei son un poco confusas pero me sugirió fijarme como atacan los escorpiones y las mantis religiosas, la defensa me dijo que usara de referencia a los escarabajos, es algo confuso no entiendo que tienen que ver los insectos con el Taijutsu-dijo frustrada la peli verde.

-Fácil Fuu-chan, usaremos de inspiración los ataques y defensas de los insectos y te crearemos un Taijutsu único, que solo tú puedas usar-explico Naruto.

-Está bien lo entiendo, pero ¿Me puedes decir de dónde diablos voy a sacar un escorpión, una mantis religiosa o un escarabajo, cabeza hueca?-reclamo Fuu.

-Fácil también deja que Choumei te posea y que el atraiga unos cuantos y listo-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo-contesto la Kunoichi.

Fuu dejo que el Biju tomara el control de su cuerpo y al cabo de unos minutos cerca de la chica había al menos 5 escorpiones, unas 7 mantis religiosas y unos 30 escarabajos de diferentes variedades. Cuando la chica recupero su cuerpo se sorprendió lo que vio.

-Bien Fuu ahí tienes para que empieces a trabajar, ahora veré como va Gaara-dijo el rubio.

Gaara iba relativamente bien ya había formado una delgada capa de arena alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Vas bien Gaara pero creo que deberías hacerla más compacta para cuando pelees y para entrenar una más gruesa para que entrenes, así en un combate real, tu delgada armadura será compacta y evitara mas el daño y como entrenas con una gruesa y pesada tú te podrás mover ágilmente-recomendó el rubio.

-Tienes razón gracias por la idea Naruto-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No hay de que Gaara, ahora iré a ver cómo va Hina-chan.

El rubio fue hacia donde estaba la pelinegra entrenando con la tortuga gigante a medida que se acercaba lo que vio lo asombro, la agilidad y la gracia con que se movía la chica eran asombrosas, más que un Taijutsu desde lejos parecía un baile.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento mi amor?-dijo Naruto.

-Asombrosamente bien la técnica que me está enseñando Isobu-sensei es fantástica, nunca creí que aprender el verdadero Junken sería tan fácil-dijo feliz la pelinegra.

-Me alegro mi amor creo que entrenare un poco, entrenare la fase 4 del Ryū no shinjitsu-dijo como si nada el rubio.

-¿Cómo que fase cuatro? No seas mentiroso el Ryū no shinjitsu solo tiene tres fases-dijo la enorme tortuga.

-"El cara de alga tiene razón Naruto, no existe la fase cuatro"-afirmo Kurama.

-Jajaja, tanto tu Isobu-sensei como Kurama-sensei tienen razón el Ryū no shinjitsu tiene hasta hoy tres fases pero yo Naruto Uzumaki creare la fase cuatro-contesto con una sonrisa Naruto.

El Sanbi quedo atónito, Kurama también estaba sorprendido, el chico había decidido crear un nuevo nivel en el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin, eso era humanamente imposible, el Ryū no shinjitsu era el Taijutsu supremo, se suponía que no tenía necesidad de un nuevo nivel, pero el chico había decidido agregarle un nuevo nivel.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto con duda el Sanbi.

-Si estoy más que seguro, si quiero proteger a mis amigos y a mi novia debo ser el ninja más poderoso de todo el continente elemental, así nadie siquiera pensara en atacarles, lo hago por Gaara-kun, Fuu-chan, pero sobretodo por Hinata-chan.

La pelinegra había escuchado en silencio lo que su novio decía, era imposible de creer pero ella si creía en las palabras de Naruto.

-Si alguien puede mejorar el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin ese eres tu Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con convicción.

-Gracias Hina-chan ahora te dejo debo entrenar-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo chico?"-pregunto medio preocupado, medio curioso el zorro.

-"Por supuesto Kurama-sensei, además la fase cuatro será más sencilla que aprender la fase tres"-contesto el rubio.

-¿En qué consistirá tu fase cuatro exactamente?"-pregunto el Kyubi.

-"Sencillo Kurama-sensei le añadiré chakra elemental de naturaleza Füton y Raiton a un par de golpes y veré el resultado, creo que incluso la naturaleza Katon podría servir"-respondió el rubio

-"Me has superado Naruto, y creo que en poco tiempo más superaras al Rikudo-Sennin"-dijo asombrado Kurama.

Naruto volvió donde Fu y Gaara estaban tratando de crear su Taijutsu, el que iba mejor era Gaara ya que su idea era más sencilla, sin embargo sabia que una vez que Fuu viera claramente lo que quería, su Taijutsu también seria espectacular e imparable.

-Chicos yo iré un poco más allá a entrenar ya que no quiero oxidarme, así que cualquier duda me avisan-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naruto-dijeron los dos Jinchuriki.

El rubio se alejo unos 20 metros de sus amigos y comenzó su entrenamiento practico el nivel uno, luego el dos y finalmente el tres, después de unos 10 minutos de práctica del nivel tres, paso a poner en práctica su idea, el rubio primero cargaba en sus manos uno de los chakra elementales y luego procedía a realizar el golpe, cuando golpeo por primera vez un árbol con sus manos cubiertas de chakra elemental tipo Füton, el resultado fue que el árbol cayó destrozado por la fuerza del golpe además de la naturaleza Füton.

-"Salió más o menos como creía, pero falta algo"-comento el rubio.

-"¿Como que más o menos? A mí me pareció un golpe perfecto"-dijo Kurama.

-"En muchos sentidos fue perfecto pero no fue lo que quería"-dijo el Uzumaki.

-"¿Y que querías entonces?-pregunto curioso el zorro.

-"Un golpe donde destrozara pero no partiera en pedazos"-contesto el rubio.

-"¿Básicamente quieres crear un golpe donde se conjuguen la precisión, la velocidad y el poder del Ryū no shinjitsu, mas la capacidad de corte del chakra tipo Füton?-comento el Kyubi.

-"Si más o menos eso"-contesto sin más Naruto.

El zorro se quedo sin palabras ya que si el chico lograba lo que quería, el golpe no solo seria poderoso, sino que psicológicamente destruiría al o los sobrevivientes, o a los testigos presenciales. Era imposible de creer, el chico no solo estaba creando un golpe letal en si sino que aplicando sus conocimientos de psicología en combate, Naruto estaba creando el golpe más mortal de la historia ninja.

Luego el chico cambio la naturaleza del chakra por uno de tipo Raiton, esta vez golpeo una roca y se produjo una enorme explosión, que llamo la atención de los otros chicos y del Sanbi.

-"No está mal, está más cerca de lo que quería"-dijo como si nada el rubio.

-"¿Qué quieres decir chico?"-pregunto el zorro anonadado por el poder destructivo del golpe.

-"Quiero decir que este golpe necesitara menos trabajo que el anterior, ya que a diferencia del chakra Füton que no puedo verlo, el Chakra Raiton si puedo verlo y por lo tanto puedo hacerlo más fácilmente, se podría decir que con el Füton debo ser más sutil que con el Raiton"-contesto feliz el rubio.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata que había venido corriendo a ver que le había pasado al chico de su corazón.

-Si Hina-chan estoy bien solo me excedí un poco en mi entrenamiento-contesto el Uzumaki, sonriendo.

-¿Te excediste un poco? No quiero ni pensar cuando te excedas mucho-dijo Fuu viendo el agujero de casi 4 metros de largo y uno de profundidad que había creado el rubio.

-¿Qué paso Naruto?-dijo preocupado Gaara.

-Ya les dije solo me excedí un poco-contesto el rubio.

Cuando llego Isobu quedo asombrado la idea loca del rubio iba a resultar, pero resultaba incomprensible que el chico lo hiciera, pero el resultado era incuestionable.

-Bueno ustedes tres vayan a preparar el desayuno, yo quiero conversar con Naruto-ordeno Isobu.

-Si sensei- dijeron los otros tres y partieron a cumplir las órdenes.

-Bien Naruto espero una explicación-dijo serio el enorme Biju.

-Nada Isobu-sama, solo quise probar mi idea y resulto más o menos como quería-respondió sencillamente el rubio.

-Naruto déjame conversar con Kurama-pidió el Sanbi serio.

-Está bien Isobu-sama-contesto cansinamente el Uzumaki.

El zorro entonces tomo posesión del cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres Isobu?-pregunto el zorro.

-Quiero una explicación y quiero saber exactamente tu opinión de lo que acaba de pasar-dijo la enorme tortuga.

-Veras Isobu este chico esta a un paso de empezar a crear el nivel cuatro del Ryū no shinjitsu-dijo el zorro.

-¿Debe ser una de tus bromas Kurama?-dijo sorprendido el Sanbi.

-Ojala lo fuera, pero el chico creó un nuevo golpe que es al menos 10 veces más poderoso que el golpe más fuerte del Ryū no shinjitsu, el golpe Armagedón y lo curioso que no solo creo uno sino que creó dos golpes, ahora solo debe pulirlos y serán los golpes más fuertes del Ryū no shinjitsu-declaro Kurama.

-Santos cielos- dijo sin creérselo del todo Isobu, luego agrego-me estas tratando de decir que este chico podría superar al Anciano.

-Así es hermano, quieres saber cuánto se demoro en aprender y dominar el Ryū no shinjitsu.

-Si-contesto escuetamente la tortuga.

-Un año, y todo porque se lo prometió a su novia-respondió Kurama.

-No puede ser, el Anciano se demoro 5 años en crear el Ryū no shinjitsu y 3 en mejorarlo, y me estás diciendo que Naruto, lo dómino en un año, y ahora en menos de una hora creo dos golpes para crear el siguiente nivel del Taijutsu, no me lo puedo creer.

-No me gusta decirlo pero el chico es un genio, es capaz de aprender todo muy rápido, te puedo decir que el chico el primer día de entrenamiento aprendió tres Jutsus distintos, y aunque aún le falta un poco de control de su chakra sabe graduar perfectamente sus Jutsus.

-¿Cómo que sabe graduar sus Jutsus?-quiso saber Isobu.

-El puede tomar un Jutsu básico y elevarlo en un día o dos a nivel de un Kage-contesto el zorro.

-Dios santo-fue lo único que dijo la tortuga.

-Espero que entrenes bien a la novia del chico, ella es buena y se nota que tiene talento, pero su inseguridad es enorme.

-Si me he dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes, cuando ella acabe su entrenamiento será solo un poco menos poderosa que tu chico-contesto Isobu con orgullo.

-Eso espero ya que ella se merece lo mejor, ya que es muy buena-respondió amablemente el zorro.

-¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!-de lejos venia Hinata gritando.

El rubio recupero su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?-dijo el rubio mientras abraza a su novia.

-El desayuno está listo-respondió la chica.

-Gracias amor, con su permiso Isobu-sama pero debo tomar desayuno-dijo Naruto.

-Ve tranquilo muchacho, y come bien-respondió el Biju.

-Gracias Isobu-sama-contesto el rubio.

Los chicos se alejaron y se dejaron a la tortuga sola.

-"Naruto Uzumaki, al parecer tu nombre está destinado a ser leyenda, ahora si serás una leyenda maligna o una leyenda benéfica, solo el tiempo lo dirá"-pensó el enorme Biju mientras volvía al lago.

* * *

**Capitulo 26 Comienza el Entrenamiento Segunda Parte.**

Los cuatro muchachos desayunaron calmadamente, haciéndose bromas de vez en cuando, y sacando risas de los demás, cuando acabaron descansaron unos minutos luego el rubio se levanto y se dirigió un poco hacia el lago para alejarse del campamento, el chico le hizo una seña a los otros que se acercaron.

-Bien chicos, ahora les enseñare su primer Jutsu-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué Jutsu nos enseñaras Naruto?-pregunto Fuu.

-El Jutsu que les enseñare les ayudara a aprender más rápido los otros Jutsus y a mejorar sus otras habilidades, el Jutsu que aprenderán es el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

-Pero ese Jutsu es de nivel Jounin-comento Gaara.

-Así es pero ustedes tienen suficiente chakra como para hacerlo-dijo con seguridad el rubio.

-Pero yo no soy una Jinchuriki, y no tengo mucho chakra-dijo Hinata.

-Tienes razón en lo del Jinchuriki, pero lo del chakra no hay problema no quiero que hagas 50 clones con uno o dos basta.

-Está bien Naruto-kun lo intentare-respondió la pelinegra.

-Así me gusta, esa es la actitud Hina-chan-respondió el rubio feliz, luego agrego-bien quiero que pongan atención en el sello, y deben concentrarse, al principio no les resultara, pero no se desanimen.

El chico entonces procedió a explicarles cómo hacerlo, desde el sello que debían hacer hasta como debían concentrar el chakra. Los otros tres comenzaron a tratar al principio no les salía pero luego de una hora ya podían crear una copia aunque no muy buena.

-Sigan practicando chicos van bien, sigan intentándolo hasta la hora de almuerzo-dijo el rubio, luego agrego- ahora si me disculpan yo iré a entrenar un poco más allá cualquier cosa me llaman y responderé a sus preguntas.

-De acuerdo-contestaron los tres.

Naruto se alejo un poco más allá y empezó a entrenar.

-"¿Qué locura se te ocurrió ahora?-pregunto divertido el zorro.

-"Pues quiero combinar una técnica con dos naturalezas"-contesto el Uzumaki.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"-dijo asombrado el Kyubi.

-"Si"-fue la escueta respuesta del rubio.

-"¿Qué técnicas vas a usar para tu experimento?-pregunto aun más curioso el zorro.

-"Ya verás sensei, pero la idea es usar por ejemplo una técnica de Katon con una Füton, o una Raiton con una Suiton"-contesto Naruto.

-"Realmente estás loco Naruto"-dijo Kurama sorprendido y con una sonrisa.

El rubio hizo unos sellos y comenzó a trabajar.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-grito el chico.

Al momento de salir el dragón de agua el chico lo rodeo con chakra eléctrico, el resultado fue asombroso, al pasar el dragón cerca del rubio, el chico sintió como todos sus pelos se paraban y la sensación eléctrica era asombrosa. El chico hizo que el dragón golpeara el suelo un poco más allá y el resultado fue que creó una fuerte explosión. Los otros tres chicos al sentir la explosión fueron corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Gaara.

-Te excediste un poco de nuevo-dijo sarcástica Fuu.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun, no te paso nada?-pregunto preocupada Hinata.

Estoy bien chicos y para tu información Fuu no me excedí un poco, todo salió casi perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres decir con que todo salió casi perfecto?-pregunto Gaara.

-Verán estaba creando un nuevo Jutsu usando uno ya creado-dijo el rubio.

-Sí, claro y yo soy la madre del primer Hokage, no mientas Naruto eso no puede hacerse-dijo molesta Fuu.

-¿Quieren ver mi versión del Suiryudan no Jutsu?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si-dijeron los otros tres chicos.

-Bien aléjense un poco-dijo Naruto, los tres chicos hicieron caso, Hinata activo su Byakugan, luego el rubio agrego-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!

Un enorme dragón de agua salió del lago pero el rubio había añadido al agua chakra tipo Raiton al dirigirse el dragón hacia una roca que había un poco más lejos, los tres chicos notaron que el dragón no solo era de agua también llevaba electricidad, al golpear la roca está prácticamente se convirtió en arena y lodo, los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Salió mejor que la primera vez-dijo el rubio.

-Eso es increíble, no puede ser-comento incrédula la Jinchuriki del Nanabi.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado esto, tu eres sorprendente Naruto-dijo Gaara.

-Mi amor que fuerte eres, eres increíble-dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno ya basta de halagos quiero ver ¿Cómo va su versión del Kage Bunshin?-dijo el rubio.

Los otros tres se pusieron alrededor y uno a uno trato de hacer el Jutsu, sorprendentemente quien iba mejor era Fuu, aunque le faltaba poco para dominar la técnica, aun era inconsistente, Hinata aunque no podía producir una gran cantidad como Fuu, su único Bunshin era más consistente, pero ella se agotaba mucho, Gaara era a quien peor le salía la técnica, ya que aun le costaba crear los clones y más aun darles una consistencia mayor.

-Bien veo chicas que van muy bien Hina-chan felicidades ahora lo que debes mejorar es tu control de chakra y tu clon será perfecto, en cuanto a ti Fuu, la cantidad que produces es muy buena solo te falta mayor control de la técnica, y tu Gaara, solo debes moldear bien el chakra y la técnica te empezara a salir, aunque puede deberse a que tu sello es inestable, en todo caso felicidades a todos van muy bien.

-Gracias Naruto-dijeron Gaara y Fuu.

-Gracias mi amor-contesto Hinata dándole un suave beso al rubio.

-Bueno que tal si empezamos con el almuerzo, Hina-chan cocinara, Fuu-chan buscara leña y Gaara y yo iremos a tratar de pescar algo.

Así los cuatro chicos se separaron a cumplir sus labores, pero ellos no notaron que alguien los observaba, alguien que se fue deslizando hasta llegar donde su amo.

Durante el almuerzo los chicos relataron sus vidas a los otros, luego el rubio empezó con su instrucción en técnicas psicológicas, fabricación de trampas, uso del terreno, y algunas clases de anatomía para que sus amigos y novia aprendieran.

-"Has aprendido bien Naruto, y eres un buen maestro"-comento al final del día Kurama.

-"Gracias sensei, pero todo esto es gracias a que tengo al mejor maestro"-respondió el Uzumaki.


	14. Chapter 14 Capitulos 27 y 28

**Capitulo 27 El Equipo Gai.**

Mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte, en Konoha un Jounin y tres Gennin estaban entrando en la aldea luego de una misión de tres de días, entretanto en las oscuras dependencias de un escondite subterráneo una serpiente de unos dos metros de largo, de color verde entraba en un cuarto que estaba iluminado solo con velas, en un rincón donde había un escritorio, había un hombre leyendo un antiguo pergamino, la serpiente subió por una de las patas del escritorio y se coloco sobre el pergamino llamando la atención del hombre.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el hombre casi con fastidio.

La serpiente siseo en respuesta a la pregunta.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, sigue vigilando-ordeno el hombre a la serpiente.

La serpiente se retiro de la habitación, dejando al hombre solo.

Mientras en Konoha, Gai estaba dando su reporte de la misión que les habían encomendado.

-Bien hecho Gai, ahora pueden retirarse salvo tu Gai-ordeno el Hokage.

Los Gennin salieron del despacho del Hokage y se fueron rumbo a sus casas, después de unos minutos, en silencio el Hokage empezó a hablar.

-Gai tengo un enorme problema, y el único equipo disponible es el tuyo, sin embargo, tengo un inconveniente en mandar a tu equipo a esta misión.

-¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama?

El Hokage procedió a sellar su despacho.

-Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos, el problema se llama Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Qué sucede con Naruto-kun?-pregunto preocupado el maestro del Taijutsu.

-Gai estamos en una situación muy delicada, Naruto ahora no solo protege a Hinata, ahora el protege a una chica llamada Fuu, y por protegerla elimino a 9 ANBUS de Takigakure.

Gai solo soltó un silbido.

-Está hecho todo un conquistador ese chico, jajaja-contesto Gai riendo estruendosamente.

-No es motivo de risa Gai-le reconvino serio el Hokage.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama-dijo avergonzado el Jounin.

-Como decía-continuo el Hokage-Naruto protege ahora a una chica llamada Fuu, quien es la Jinchuriki del Nanabi.

-¡Quee!-respondió Gai.

-Si Gai, Naruto protege a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, pero eso no es todo-contesto el Hokage.

-¿Qué hay más?-pregunto asombrado el maestro del Taijutsu.

-Eso es correcto, hace unos dos o tres días Naruto elimino a más de 40 ninjas en Sunagakure, y salió de ahí acompañado por un chico llamado Gaara, quien es el Jinchuriki del Ichibi.

-Esto se pone color de hormiga-dijo Gai.

-Así es Gai, pero no es todo-respondió el Hokage.

-¿Hay más?-dijo aun mas asombrado el Jounin.

-Correcto, los chicos se dirigen a un lago que esta a día y medio de Konoha, el problema es que en esa área el Mizukage Yagura dejo en libertad al Sanbi, además cerca de ahí hay una base secreta de Orochimaru-concluyo el Hokage.

-Me imagino que la misión es vigilar que Naruto no haga contacto con Orochimaru-respondió Gai.

-Así es además de proteger a los chicos si aparece el Sanbi, pero hay un problema con tu equipo, y desgraciadamente no tengo a otro equipo a quien enviar.

-¿Cuál es el problema Hokage-sama?-pregunto Gai.

-Neji Hyuga-contesto escuetamente el anciano.

-¿Por qué Neji es un problema Hokage-sama?

-Unos días después de que los chicos se fueron Hiashi Hyuga le encomendó una misión secreta a Neji, esa misión consiste en matar a Hinata Hyuga-dijo el Hokage cruzando sus manos.

-Esto es muy grave, Naruto-kun ama a Hinata y si Neji cumple con su misión Naruto volcara toda su ira contra Konoha, ahora no vendría solo sino que traería con él a dos Jinchuriki mas lo que convertiría a Konoha en un infierno, ahora si se une a Orochimaru eso sería igual de malo, lo menos grave sería si encuentran al Sanbi-comento Gai.

-Estas en un error Gai-contesto Hiruzen.

-¿Por qué Hokage-sama?

-Porque Naruto tiene conocimientos de Fuinjutsu, por lo tanto puede sellar al Sanbi en quien quiera, y en vez de tres Jinchuriki serian cuatro.

-En resumen por donde se mire esta situación es grave para Konoha-dijo sombríamente el experto en Taijutsu.

-Así es Gai, necesito enviar un grupo para que vigile a Naruto, sin embargo la misión fácilmente en cualquier momento puede convertirse en rango A o rango S, además está el hecho de que Naruto puede sentir a sus perseguidores a unos 5 kilómetros, lo que el acercarse sea muy difícil. Si a eso agregamos que Neji literalmente odia a Hinata, la pérdida de vidas en esta misión es casi segura si se provoca el mal genio de Naruto o peor aun si se provoca su ira Konoha desaparecerá del mapa.

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, que fue interrumpido por el Hokage.

-Partirán mañana en la tarde su misión es de vital importancia, pero tu Gai tienes una misión adicional, debes mantener en todo momento a Neji vigilado, incluso si llegara a ser necesario tienes el permiso para eliminarlo, ya que la vida de Neji es secundaria en comparación de la sobrevivencia de la aldea.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-contesto con tristeza el Jounin quien a pesar de la actitud del muchacho lo apreciaba.

El Jounin salió de la oficina del Hokage, se dirigió al único que podía ayudarlo a decidir. Gai camino por la aldea y llego a la casa de su amigo y rival, golpeo la puerta esperando encontrarlo, para su suerte estaba.

-Buenas noches Kakashi.

-Buenas noches Gai si vienes con alguno de tus retos te digo desde ahora que no puedo mañana parto a una misión importante-dijo cortante el peliblanco, pero al ver el rostro preocupado del maestro del Taijutsu decidió escucharlo.

-Disculpa Kakashi, pero tengo un gran problema entre manos y quiero saber tu opinión.

-Está bien Gai, pasa-dijo Kakashi curioso y preocupado por su amigo.

Los Jounin entraron en la casa del peliblanco.

-Bien Gai, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sin rodeos Kakashi.

-Resulta que mañana parto en una misión con mi equipo de rango C, pero que en cualquier momento pasara a rango A o superior, es una misión muy peligrosa.

-Entiendo pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema Kakashi, es que en esa misión depende la seguridad futura de Konoha, el problema que si la misión sube de rango puede que muera alguno de mis estudiantes o puede que tenga que matar a uno de ellos por la seguridad de la aldea.

-Que difícil, quieres un trago y me cuentas todo, quizás no pueda solucionar tu problema pero te servirá para desahogarte.

-Gracias Kakashi-dijo completamente agradecido Gai.

El ninja copia sirvió un par de vasos de sake, luego se acomodo a escuchar a su amigo.

-Kakashi, hace unos momentos Hokage-sama me ordeno ir en una misión, la misión en si es peligrosa, ya que debo vigilar a Naruto-kun.

-Pero ¿Qué te impide hacerla y llevarla a cabo con éxito?-pregunto el ninja copia.

-Es que Naruto no solo está con Hinata, sino que también está con los Jinchuriki del Ichibi y del Nanabi, además donde se supone que están se cree que por esa zona hay una base de Orochimaru y está en libertad el Sanbi, además está el hecho que Neji tiene la misión ordenada por Hiashi Hyuga de matar a Hinata.

-Que misión más complicada-comento Kakashi, mientras se servía un poco mas de sake.

-La misión en si consiste en proteger a Naruto y su grupo si aparece el Sanbi, evitar a toda costa que el grupo entre en contacto con Orochimaru.

-Por donde se vea esta misión no es rango C es mínimo un rango A-dijo el peliblanco.

-Lo malo es que si Naruto se enoja Konoha será destruida, y si Neji intenta matar a Hinata debo acabar con él, son ordenes pero él sigue siendo mi alumno, ¿Qué puedo hacer Kakashi?-respondió desesperado Gai.

-Gai, debes estar listo para todo, debes pensar con mucho cuidado, lo que harás ya que si tu alumno cumple con la estúpida misión que le encargo Hiashi, mucha gente morirá, y solo podría ser el principio, imagina que pasaría tras la muerte de Hinata, Naruto no apagara su ira tan fácilmente, y si decide destruir al país del fuego, muchísima gente sufrirá, se que como maestro el precio de tu alumno es alto, sin embargo si vez todo desde la otra perspectiva, una vida vale mucho, pero esa vida no vale como los miles que sufrirían a causa de tu error, ¿podrías vivir con eso en tu conciencia?-comento Kakashi.

-Tienes razón Kakashi pero es difícil-comento Gai totalmente abatido.

-Si quieres salvar a tus alumnos, lo único que puedes hacer es no perderlos de vista, y tú debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que Naruto prometió destrozar a cualquier ninja de Konoha, así que si quieres salvarlos debes vivir, ¿está claro? Así cuando vuelvas tendremos una de nuestras competencias-concluyo Kakashi.

-Gracias Kakashi me has sido de mucha ayuda-respondió el maestro del Taijutsu.

Al poco rato Gai se fue a su casa más calmado, agradecido porque su amigo lo había escuchado y le había dado un buen consejo, ahora se veía con más probabilidades de llevar a cabo su misión con éxito.

* * *

**Capitulo 28 Continuando con el entrenamiento.**

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando un grupo de cuatro muchachos corría alrededor de un lago, el amanecer lentamente iban espantando las tinieblas nocturnas, los chicos iban a un buen ritmo, aunque el muchacho rubio les llevaba una gran ventaja, el resto había completado hace poco su primer vuelta y el rubio iba en la número 5, unos 45 minutos después los tres chicos habían completado sus tres vueltas mientras que el rubio que no bajo el ritmo en ningún momento completo 15 vueltas, luego comenzó la segunda parte del entrenamiento físico las sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas, luego de una sesión de 45 minutos, comenzó el entrenamiento de Taijutsu, Hinata fue donde Isobu y Naruto ayudo a Gaara y Fuu.

-Bien Gaara ahora quiero que practiques los siguientes bloqueos que te enseñare-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naruto-respondió el pelirrojo.

Naruto procedió a enseñarle algunos bloqueos básicos a Gaara, este los aprendió relativamente rápido.

-Bien Gaara aprendiste los bloqueos, ahora quiero que te pongas la armadura de arena lo más gruesa que puedas y trata de hacerlos, una cosa más a partir de mañana correrás con la armadura de arena puesta, para que mejores tu velocidad y resistencia.

-Está bien Naruto-contesto el pelirrojo.

-Bueno Gaara yo iré a ver a Fuu, ya que su estilo es más complicado.

El rubio se alejo de donde estaba Gaara y se acerco a Fuu.

-¿Cómo vas Fuu?-pregunto Naruto.

-Esto es sumamente complicado, es difícil ver los ataques que hacen las mantis es muy rápido, y el ataque de los escorpiones es complicado-dijo frustrada Fuu.

-Déjame hablar con Choumei -pidió el rubio.

La chica se dejó poseer por el Biju.

-Choumei-san podría ser tan amable de pedirles a los insectos que les demuestren sus ataques a Fuu más lento, ya que son muy rápidos-pido Naruto.

-Está bien Naruto todo sea por que mejore mi Jinchuriki-contesto el Nanabi.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio el Nanabi volvió a hablar.

-Está hecho Naruto-dijo Choumei.

-Gracias Choumei-san-respondió el chico.

El Biju dejo de poseer el cuerpo de la peli verde.

-Bien Fuu-chan ahora fíjate bien como atacan y ahí tienes tus respuestas.

La chica al fin entendió como podían ayudarla los insectos, comenzó a desarrollar muchas ideas, al cabo de un rato comenzó a ponerlas en práctica, entre tanto el rubio se alejo de ahí para dar una vuelta al entrenamiento de su novia.

Naruto se acerco a donde entrenaba la pelinegra sin hacer ruido, se sentó a mirar como lo hacía, para el rubio era asombroso, la gracia con que se movía la chica era sorprendente, sus movimientos eran imperceptibles a simple vista, parecía más una coreografía muy compleja a un estilo de pelea.

El muchacho se acerco al Biju, que observaba la práctica y le decía como debía moverse y cuando golpear a Hinata.

-Eres un gran maestro Isobu-sensei-dijo Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto pero es sencillo enseñar a una persona que desea aprender, que se esfuerza al máximo y que no se rinde, Hinata tiene todas esas cualidades de hecho ella me dijo que aprendió eso de ti, ya que te admira muchísimo-señalo Isobu.

-No exageres sensei, yo no he hecho eso-dijo modestamente el rubio.

-Si lo hiciste amor, cuando te veía como entrenabas, como te parabas cada vez que caías y sin importar cuánto te dijeran que eras un fracaso, tú seguías adelante-dijo la pelinegra que se había acercado al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-Gracias Hinata-chan-dijo avergonzado el rubio, luego añadió-voy a ver qué tal le va a Fuu-chan ya que es la que tiene más problemas para crear su Taijutsu pero sé que lo lograra.

-Espero que pronto pueda ver el estilo de Fuu-chan y el de Gaara-kun-comento animada la pelinegra.

-Pronto lo veras y te sorprenderás mucho-comento con una sonrisa el Uzumaki, retirándose a ver a los otros dos nuevamente.

Al llegar encontró que Fuu iba mejorando rápidamente ahora que entendía lo que Naruto había querido decirle era sencillo, endemoniadamente sencillo, la chica estaba imitando las posturas de una mantis, luego la de un escorpión, para acabar bloqueando en forma segura y consistente.

-Mucho mejor Fuu-chan, lo haces increíble-dijo Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto, aunque al principio no entendía, luego de ver como lo hacían los insectos en forma más lenta, pude ver claramente lo que Choumei y tu querían es asombroso-dijo feliz la peli verde.

-No me des las gracias-comenzó a decir Naruto- ahora empieza lo difícil, ahora tienes que añadirles velocidad a tus golpes y serán formidables, también debes entrenar la resistencia, para que no te canses rápidamente, incluso puedo sugerirte que cuando pasemos por algún pueblo compremos algunas armas para tu estilo de Taijutsu, ya que me he fijado que los movimientos de la mantis religiosa quedarían mucho mejor con una especie de armas, ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece genial, pero ¿De dónde sacaremos dinero, las armas son caras?-dijo triste la Jinchuriki.

-No te preocupes por los detalles, piensa en que arma te podría servir o te gustaría usar y cuando pasemos por un pueblo me dices y listo-dijo con una sonrisa el chico rubio.

-De acuerdo-dijo dudosa la peli verde.

Luego el Uzumaki fue a ver cómo iba Gaara.

-Veo que vas bien Gaara, aunque se nota que te cuesta dominar el movimiento con los pesos de los brazos y piernas no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras, una cosa más quiero que andes con los pesos todo el día solo te los sacaras para dormir-dijo Naruto, luego añadió maliciosamente- o para abrazar a Fuu.

Este último comentario hizo que el pelirrojo no se distinguiera su cara de su pelo.

-Cállate idiota.

-Bueno voy a entrenar un poco-comento Naruto retirándose un poco.

-¡Cuidado con excederte un poco!-grito desde donde estaba Fuu.

El rubio llego donde estaba el día anterior y comenzó a entrenar de inmediato.

-"¿Estás seguro que lo lograras chico?"-pregunto Kurama.

-"Si sensei, anoche pensé en que me había equivocado, y descubrí la falla, ahora ya se cuanto chakra debo añadir y en qué momento"-contesto Naruto.

El rubio se coloco frente a un árbol, miro detenidamente su objetivo, el Kyubi estaba ansioso mirando lo que iba a hacer su discípulo, era un momento de tensión, luego el Uzumaki tomo aire.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, Ragnarok!-grito el chico.

En ese momento una corriente de aire que iba junto con el golpe prácticamente despedazo el árbol pero no lo suficiente como para derribarlo, el Kyubi estaba asombrado, el chico, su chico había creado el primer golpe del siguiente nivel del Ryū no shinjitsu, en solo dos días.

Naruto se acerco al árbol y se dio cuenta de algo no solo había atacado un árbol sino que al menos dos árboles mas mostraban el daño del golpe.

-Genial esto es lo que quería, ahora debo llevarlo a nivel Kage-dijo el chico.

-"¡Quee! Estás loco, piensas elevar el poder de este ataque monstruoso"-dijo Kurama realmente asustado.

-"Por supuesto sensei, se podría decir que para mí ese nivel es Chuunin, y yo quiero hacerlo a nivel Rikudo"-contesto Naruto.

-"¿Qué demonios es el nivel Rikudo?"-pregunto asombrado el zorro.

-"Desde hoy todos mis ataque los subiré al siguiente nivel ya me canse del nivel Kage, pero como no hay un nivel superior a Kage, yo creare el nivel Rikudo, es el nivel superior por el momento, un poder al menos 10 veces superior al nivel Kage, ese es el nivel básico del nivel Rikudo, en un futuro el nivel máximo del nivel Rikudo será unas 100 veces superior al nivel Kage"-contesto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Santos cielos esto es inaudito"-comento totalmente sorprendido el zorro.

-"Bueno basta de charla, ahora practicare el segundo golpe"-comento el rubio.

El rubio se acerco a una enorme roca que sobresalía del suelo, el chico volvió a tomar aire, se concentro unos segundos mirando su objetivo y luego lanzo el golpe.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, Ira de Dios!-grito el chico.

La roca recibió el impacto directo y lo que quedo de la enorme roca solo fue un montón de arena.

-¡Si lo logre soy genial!-gritaba el chico.

-"Genial ahora te queda chico muchacho, eres fenomenal, nunca lo creí posible pero acabo de verlo"-dijo el zorro.

-"Gracias sensei"-respondió sonrojado el rubio.

-"¿Supongo que también querrás elevar el nivel de este golpe a nivel Kage como mínimo?"-pregunto burlesco el zorro.

-"Obvio que si Kurama-sensei-respondió el chico, luego agrego-ahí está de nuevo."

-"¿Qué está ahí de nuevo?"-pregunto Kurama.

-"La misma serpiente de ayer"-comento el chico.

-¿Que serpiente?-pregunto el zorro.

-"Ayer mientras entrenábamos sentí una presencia extraña, envié discretamente un clon a averiguar pero solo era una serpiente que luego que termináramos el entrenamiento de Jutsus se fue, lo curioso es que hoy apareció a la misma hora y por lo que puedo sentir en el mismo lugar"-contesto Naruto.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros tres chicos acompañados por Isobu.

-¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?-pregunto Isobu.

-Genial Isobu-sensei, acabo de crear los nuevos golpes ahora solo me falta elevarlos al nivel Kage como mínimo- respondió Naruto.

-¡Quee!-gritaron los chicos, la enorme tortuga lo miro como no creyendo lo que decía.

-Les mostrare-dijo simplemente el rubio.

El rubio volvió a ponerse frente a un árbol, respiro profundamente y luego lanzo su ataque.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu, Ragnarok!-grito el chico.

El pobre árbol elegido tenía grandes rasgaduras en su corteza, eran profundas pero no lo suficiente como para derribarlo. Los tres chicos y el Biju estaban atónitos, el golpe era poderoso, luego se fijaron en los arboles alrededor del objetivo y tenían el mismo daño.

-Bueno aquí va el segundo-comento Naruto.

El muchacho respiro hondo observo su objetivo y luego ataco nuevamente.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, Ira de dios!-grito el chico al impactar una enorme roca que se volvió polvo.

-A…asombroso-fue lo único que dijo Hinata.

-In…increíble-dijo Fuu con la boca abierta.

-Sencillamente increíble-comento Gaara.

-Eres único Naruto Uzumaki, aun no puedo creer lo que has hecho-dijo Isobu.

-Bueno chicos por qué no van a preparar el desayuno yo quiero hablar unas cosas en privado con Isobu-sensei-pidió el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-pregunto el Biju.

-Tenemos un espía-dijo simplemente el chico.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto el Sanbi.

-Si ahora mismo lo voy a eliminar, luego te cuento-dijo Naruto al desaparecer.

Al llegar a su destino encontró una serpiente verde, al instante la serpiente trato de atacar al rubio que la evito y le clavo varios kunai, al momento de morir la serpiente esta desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando confundido al chico.

Naruto volvió en el acto donde Isobu.

-¿Qué paso con el espía?-pregunto la enorme tortuga.

-Lo elimine pero paso algo muy raro.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto?-pregunto Isobu.

-Veras el espía era una serpiente verde, pero al eliminarla desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Una invocación, esto no me gusta Naruto, creo que este lago ya no será seguro por mucho tiempo.

-Lo se sensei pero te necesitamos, sobre todo Hina-chan, además tienes que enseñarnos Genjutsu.

-Tienes razón Naruto, solo nos quedaría una solución, convertir a Hinata en mi Jinchuriki.

-Eso está fuera de discusión Isobu-sensei, no convertiré a Hinata-chan en Jinchuriki, la vida de un Jinchuriki es solitaria, mira la vida que tuvo Fuu o Gaara, solo el dolor, la soledad, la tristeza y el odio del mundo nos acompaña, yo no quiero eso para mí Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sin embrago Hinata necesita continuar con su entrenamiento, y este lugar ya no es seguro, esos dos hechos son innegables.

-Lo sé sensei, pero no puedo pensar en poner semejante carga en los hombros de Hina-chan, eso es injusto y no es correcto. Además si fallo en el sello y ella muere, no podría soportarlo.

-Te entiendo chico-dijo comprensivamente el Biju.

-No creen que esa decisión es mía-dijo Hinata que había ido a buscar a Naruto y había escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

Proxima actualizacion dentro del fin de semana y dado que hoy estoy de buen humor sera una actualizacion doble, comenten para saber sus opiniones.


	15. Chapter 15 Capitulos 29 y 30

**Capitulo 29 Problemas Varios.**

Tanto el Sanbi como el Jinchuriki se quedaron helados.

La pelinegra se acerco a Naruto, lo abrazo tiernamente y le acaricio con su mano la mejilla.

-Naruto-kun, Isobu-sensei, entiendo que se preocupen por mí, pero es mejor sellar a Isobu-sensei en mi que dejarlo aquí hasta que cualquier idiota de alguna aldea ninja lo quiera sellar en un niño recién nacido y tenga que vivir lo mismo que tu mi amor-dijo Hinata.

-Lo entiendo Hina-chan pero no lo hare no te convertiré en Jinchuriki solo para evitar un posible daño, no soportaría si tu no aguantaras el sellado, que pasaría si no resistes el sellado y mueres que pasaría conmigo-respondió Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Se hará como digas Naru-kun pero no olvides que yo confió plenamente en ti-respondió Hinata, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla al chico.

Mientras en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso donde la única música eran los alaridos de los prisioneros que eran sometidos a las más horribles torturas, un hombre de piel blanca, pelo negro con más aspecto de serpiente que de ser humano, sintió como su espía era eliminado.

-Que interesante, al parecer hay alguien sumamente interesante en ese lago-comento el hombre al aire.

En ese momento iba entrando en el cuarto un hombre de pelo blanco y anteojos.

-Aquí están las muestras que ordeno-dijo el recién llegado.

-Déjalas ahí Kabuto-ordeno el hombre.

-Como ordene Orochimaru-sama-contesto Kabuto.

El peliblanco se quedo de pie tras el hombre serpiente, mientras este tomaba las muestras de tejido y las analizaba en un microscopio.

-Kabuto creo que tenemos algunos invitados en el lago-comento el Orochimaru sin apartar los ojos del microscopio.

-De inmediato me hare cargo Orochimaru-sama-contesto el de lentes.

-Eso espero Kabuto- respondió el Sannin.

Entretanto en Konoha un Jounin se reunía con sus Gennin.

-Bueno chicos, los mande llamar por que hoy después de mediodía partiremos en una misión-dijo Gai.

-Sí que alegría-comento Lee.

-Pero sensei no llegamos solamente ayer, ¿Por qué debemos partir de nuevo?-se quejo Tenten.

-Porque somos shinobis y nuestro deber es obedecer órdenes-contesto Neji, luego agrego-¿Qué tipo de misión es?

-Es una misión rango C que podría subir de rango-contesto vagamente Gai.

-Ya veo, ¿En qué consiste la misión en concreto?-pregunto Neji.

-Se ha reportado cierta actividad en un lago a un día y medio de Konoha nuestra misión consiste básicamente en observar-volvió a responder Gai.

-¿Que solo eso?-se quejo Lee.

La pregunta de Lee llamo la atención de Neji ya que si solo era vigilar por que la misión podía subir de rango, además le incomodaba la extraña actitud de Gai, hoy no estaba escandaloso como de costumbre y no había hablado ni una sola vez de la llama de la juventud.

-¿Por qué la misión podría subir de rango sensei?-pregunto Neji como que no quiere la cosa.

-"El se dio cuenta de algo"-pensó Gai.

-Porque en la misión podría aparecer un criminal de rango SS llamado Orochimaru, quien antes de traicionar a Konoha era uno de los legendarios Sannin-dijo Gai.

-Ya veo-contesto Neji.

-Bueno tienen un par de horas para arreglar sus cosas, los espero a las dos de la tarde en la salida de Konoha, pueden irse-termino de decir Gai.

-"Aquí hay algo muy raro"-pensó Neji.

Entre tanto en un lugar cercano al lago, un grupo de al menos 50 hombres se reunían.

-Qué bueno que aparecieron-comento un hombre con una banda de Takigakure.

-Disculpa la demora Ryota-san, tuvimos problemas para salir de Suna sin ser descubiertos-comento un hombre vestido de negro con una banda de Sunagakure.

-No hay problemas Kankuro-san, en dos días al amanecer vengaremos a los caídos que esos demonios eliminaron, en dos días Sunagakure y Takigakure demostraran que con nuestras aldeas no se juega-respondió Ryota.

-Tienes razón Ryota-san en dos días acabara el miedo que provocan los Jinchuriki-comento Kankuro.

Mientras en el campamento de los chicos Naruto había llegado junto a Hinata e Isobu.

-Bueno chicos creo que cuando mucho podremos estar dos días más en este lugar-dijo Naruto, para luego agregar-hoy he eliminado a un espía muy particular, una serpiente y por como desapareció cuando la elimine, de acuerdo con Isobu-sensei era una serpiente invocada.

La noticia provoco un escalofrió en Fuu, Gaara se mostro preocupado.

-Ahora-continuo el rubio-tenemos dos opciones enfrentamos lo que venga o nos vamos.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con Isobu-sensei?-pregunto Fuu.

-La única opción que tengo es que me quede en el lago-dijo el Biju.

-Eso no es cierto-reclamo Hinata molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?-pregunto Gaara.

-La otra opción de Isobu-sensei es que yo me convierta en su Jinchuriki-respondió la pelinegra.

-Ya te dije Hinata-chan eso no es una opción, ser Jinchuriki es una carga muy pesada, y el sufrimiento es muy grande, pregúntales a Fuu o a Gaara, ellos te dirán que lo que digo es cierto-dijo desesperado el Uzumaki.

-Naruto tiene razón Hinata, un Jinchuriki siempre está solo, un Jinchuriki debe soportar el odio de casi todo el mundo-contesto Gaara.

-Además se necesita de alguien con mucho chakra y que sepa Fuinjutsu para realizar el sello-dijo Fuu.

-Yo no estaría sola ya que los tengo a ustedes que son mi familia-dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo que dijo la Hyuga impacto profundamente a los otros chicos, ella los consideraba su familia. A Gaara y a Fuu se les escaparon unas lágrimas traicioneras.

-No es por ser pesimista Hinata, pero ¿Qué pasaría si algo nos pasa a nosotros tres y quedas sola?-comento fríamente Gaara.

La sola idea de quedar sola fue demasiado para Hinata, quien se puso a llorar.

-Se que lo que acabo de decir es duro Hinata, pero es una posibilidad, nadie vive para siempre y eso es un hecho innegable de la vida de un ninja, un descuido y puede costarnos la vida.

-No me importa si es solo un día o 100 años pero mientras ustedes sean mi familia yo viviré de la misma forma que el resto de mi familia-contesto segura la Hyuga.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Quién haría el sello para que te conviertas en Jinchuriki?-pregunto Fuu.

-Pues obvio mi Naruto-kun-contesto Hinata.

-¿Y Naruto sabe hacer sellos de ese nivel?-pregunto cuidadosamente Gaara.

-Teóricamente tengo el potencial ya que soy un Uzumaki, además se usar algo de Fuinjutsu, aun no puedo crear mis propios sellos, ya que necesito aclarar algunas dudas pero si puedo replicar cualquier sello que vea, sin embargo…-termino de decir el rubio.

-¿Sin embargo que?-pregunto Fuu.

Gaara, Hinata y Fuu miraron curiosos al chico que estaba como ido seguramente creando un loco plan, pensaron los otros tres.

-¿Chicos que dirían si pudiéramos dormir cada noche en una casa en vez de una tienda?

-Diría simplemente que el exceso de entrenamiento te ha vuelto loco-contesto Fuu.

-Diría que te dio demasiado sol en la cabeza y estas alucinando-contesto con desconfianza Gaara.

-Diría que es genial siempre y cuando mi habitación también sea la tuya-dijo Hinata dándose cuenta tarde que lo que dijo de la habitación debió solamente haberlo pensado.

El comentario provoco que la Hyuga y el Uzumaki se pusieran rojos de vergüenza, y obviamente Fuu no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzarlos más.

-Tan calladita que te veías Hinata, eres toda una pervertida, quizás que cosas planeas hacer o repetir con Naruto-kun-dijo maliciosa la peli verde.

Naruto todo lo que necesitaba era que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara.

-¿Cuál es el problema Fuu-chan? Toda forma de vida tiene tres propósitos básicos en la vida, nacer, reproducirse y morir, acaso tú no has pensado ya reproducirte con Gaara-contesto Isobu.

Ahora la vergüenza fue general, los cuatro chicos estaban más que rojos.

-Iso…Isobu-sensei… ¿no cree que somos muy chicos para este tipo de conversación?-dijo un Naruto casi al rojo vivo.

-Quizás, pero me he dado cuenta que ustedes en algún momento necesitaran este tipo de charla, o prefieren al estilo Kurama o Shukaku, quizás Choumei sería el más indicado pero no apostaría por él, y si estuviera Matatabi menos confiaría-dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza la enorme tortuga.

-"Tiene razón"-pensó el rubio recordando que Kurama no era el más indicado para tener ese tipo de charla de hombre a hombre, quizás el hubiera iniciando la charla con imágenes no muy santas y terminaría mas confundido que antes y de paso quizás terminaría siendo un pervertido.

-Bueno volviendo al tema ¿Qué les parecería vivir en una casa cada noche?-volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio Naruto?-pregunto incrédula Fuu.

-Si

Gaara y Fuu se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron a Naruto.

-Mi amor ¿Por qué no nos explicas tu plan?-pidió Hinata.

-Está bien-comenzó a decir el rubio- verán como saben soy hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y de su esposa Kushina Uzumaki-Naruto vio como los otros tres asentían-como hijo de ellos soy heredero de la mansión Namikaze y de todo lo que contiene-los tres chicos volvieron a asentir-pensé sellar la mansión en un pergamino y andar con la mansión a cuestas así la protejo de idiotas y así tenemos acceso a todo el conocimiento que tiene la mansión y estaremos más cómodos, ¿Qué opinan?-pregunto finalmente el rubio.

-Yo creo que estas total y absolutamente loco-dijo Fuu.

-Creo que es una buena idea mi amor-dijo Hinata.

-Naruto supongo que has pensado todos los pros y los contras-dijo Isobu.

-Si sensei-respondió el rubio.

-Dime Naruto, ¿Cómo harás para sellar la casa?, porque supongo que la casa no está en medio del bosque ahora mismo, lo que me lleva a mi segunda pregunta ¿Cómo entraras a Konoha sin ser detectado? Porque hasta donde me imagino la casa está en Konoha ¿no es así?-dijo Gaara.

En momentos así Naruto odiaba que Gaara fuera tan inteligente, ya que Fuu y Hinata después de las preguntas de Gaara, una lo miraba como si realmente necesitara una evaluación psiquiátrica como mínimo, y la otra lo miraba con preocupación y con ganas de asesinarlo por irresponsable.

-De partida gracias Gaara por preocupar a mi Hina-chan y a Fuu-chan, en respuesta a tus geniales preguntas te diré que para sellar la casa usare una técnica Uzumaki, en cuanto a entrar a Konoha es más sencillo de lo que crees, voy a usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu y apareceré directamente en la mansión Namikaze, luego entro tomo un libro de sellado sello la casa y vuelvo.

El plan después de oírlo no sonaba tan loco como al principio pero estaban los imponderables y no serian agradables.

-Entiendo es un buen plan, sin embargo deberás llevar a uno de nosotros por seguridad-dijo serio Gaara.

-Comprendo, y ahora viene lo difícil, Hinata-chan no iras conmigo ya que es muy peligroso ir allá para ti-dijo Naruto, preparándose para la tempestad.

-¡Como que muy peligroso para mí! ¡ ¿Y para ti no es peligroso acaso?! ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡Me dejaras sola!-gritaba Hinata furiosa.

-Primero cálmate mi amor, es peligroso para ti por una razón muy simple la mansión Namikaze a cuanto esta del recinto Hyuga, además quiero que entrenes mas para que juntos acabemos con ese mal nacido de Hiashi, además no quiero arriesgarte ¿entiendes?-dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

-Está bien entiendo, pero no me gusta nada-dijo aun molesta la Hyuga.

-Ahora queda descartado Sensei por su tamaño, eso me deja a un silencioso Gaara o a una escandalosa Fuu-dijo el rubio.

-¡ ¿Quién es escandalosa, rubio cabeza hueca?!-grito furiosa Fuu.

-Tu-contesto Naruto serenamente-lo que nos deja a Gaara, pero sería un error dejar a dos chicas solas en medio de la nada, lo que no me da más alternativa que llevarte Fuu-chan-dijo apesadumbrado el Uzumaki.

-¿Cuándo iras Naruto?-pregunto Isobu.

-Esta noche Isobu-Sensei, si todo sale como planeo antes del amanecer estaré de vuelta-respondió Naruto, luego agrego-bueno chicos quiero que hagan algunos clones ya que les enseñare un Jutsu básico del elemento fuego, se llama Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, es un Jutsu sencillo y casi cualquiera puede aprenderlo así empiecen creando dos clones.

Los tres chicos hicieron lo que Naruto había pedido. Naruto procedió a mostrar la técnica a un nivel bajo de chakra.

-Bueno ahora hagan estos sellos y luego respiren profundamente y hagan la técnica-dijo el rubio.

Los chicos comenzaron con su entrenamiento mientras Naruto se alejaba un poco y se acercaba a Isobu.

-Bien Naruto me explicaras ahora tu interés en recuperar la mansión Namikaze justo ahora-dijo serio el Biju.

-Es simple sensei mi percepción del peligro es mayor a la que les he dicho a mis enemigos, actualmente se acerca a nosotros un grupo de al menos 50 hombres están a unos 15 kilómetros de nosotros, además a unos 4 kilómetros de nosotros se acerca alguien en solitario, pero sus intensiones no son buenas y tiene un cierto parecido al chakra de la serpiente-dijo Naruto.

-Entiendo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la mansión Namikaze?-pregunto el Sanbi.

-Recordé sensei que existe otra persona que puede ingresar a la mansión Namikaze, esa persona es el maestro de mi padre, Jiraiya, eso no sería problema de no ser que por que Jiraiya es leal a Konoha, y que en la mansión Namikaze existen muchos pergaminos con información sobre Fuinjutsu y Jutsus de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, si esos Jutsus y pergaminos de Fuinjutsu caen en malas manos tendremos un problema enorme, esa es la razón para tratar de recuperar la mansión Namikaze-termino de explicar el rubio.

-A simple vista pareces tonto pero en realidad vea más allá de lo obvio, Kurama ha hecho un enorme y gran trabajo contigo, los felicito a ambos y apoyo tu idea-dijo con orgullo el Biju.

Los otros chicos seguían con el aprendizaje del Jutsu desafortunadamente para Hinata dada su afinidad Suiton le resulto casi imposible aprender el Jutsu, cosa que la desanimo muchísimo, el rubio se acerco.

-Discúlpame Hinata-chan no fue mi intención que te sintieras mal, en compensación te enseñare un Jutsu Suiton, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-De acuerdo mi amor, pero ¿Qué Jutsu me enseñaras?-pregunto Hinata.

-Mmm, ya se, ¿Qué te parece el Suiton: Teppōdama? Es similar en algunos aspectos al Gokakyu no Jutsu-respondió el rubio.

-Me parece genial-contesto feliz la chica.

El rubio procedió a enseñarle la técnica a la pelinegra que feliz aprendió la técnica rápidamente.

Mientras en Konoha el grupo de observación partía rumbo a su destino, entre tanto las tropas ninjas avanzaban cautelosamente al encuentro del los chicos

El día avanzaba y la presencia de Kabuto no paso desapercibida para Naruto, él y los chicos estaban en una lección de Genjutsu con Isobu.

-Disculpe sensei debo hacerme cargo de algo-dijo Naruto levantándose de donde estaba sentado dirigiéndose a unos matorrales, luego desapareció con ayuda del Hiraishin no Jutsu.

El rubio apareció detrás de Kabuto.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí cuatro ojos?-dijo el rubio detrás de Kabuto.

El peliblanco se dio vuelta en el acto y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el chico, pero no se preocupo al ver que el chico era muy joven aun.

-Yo debería preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-dijo Kabuto mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Lo que yo haga aquí no es asunto tuyo y de nadie que te haya enviado, tienes tres segundos para largarte o si no tendré que echarte a la fuerza-contesto serio el rubio.

-Jajaja, eres muy valiente o muy estúpido para desafiarme muchachito-respondió Kabuto con socarronería.

-Uno, y tú cometes el error de subestimarme-dijo Naruto.

-No me hagas reír mocoso y lárgate de aquí-respondió molesto el peliblanco.

-Dos.

-Ya esta bueno de bromas niño, lárgate de aquí o no me responsabilizo por tu seguridad-dijo muy molesto el discípulo de Orochimaru.

-Tres, conste que te lo advertí-dijo el rubio luego agrego-¡Füton: Renkūdan!

La bala de aire golpeo el suelo delante de Kabuto con gran potencia y dejo un agujero perfecto.

-Así que el niño sabe una técnica gran cosa-respondió con desprecio Kabuto.

-Veo que tendré que demostrarte mi poder para que respetes al clan Uzumaki y Namikaze-dijo fríamente el Uzumaki.

El peliblanco se sorprendió ante esta información.

-¡Füton: Renkūdan!-grito el chico.

Desafortunadamente para Kabuto esta vez la técnica llevaba mucho más chakra que la anterior al golpear el suelo la técnica no dejo un pequeño agujero como la vez anterior esta vez dejo un agujero de al menos 50 centímetros, el peliblanco comenzaba a darse cuenta con quien se había metido y comenzó a sudar frio.

Kabuto concentro chakra en sus manos para usarlos como cuchillas y lastimar al chico.

-Interesante debes ser algún tipo de ninja medico-comenzó a decir el Uzumaki-debido a la técnica que usas sin embargo me canse de jugar, tengo cosas que hacer y debo prepararme para una batalla con unos 50 tipos que están a unos cuantos kilómetros de nuestra posición, así que con tu permiso, ¡ Ryū no shinjitsu, Golpe divino!

Kabuto sintió como sus puntos Tenketsu se cerraban de golpe y de manera dolorosa.

-Es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas porque sino la próxima vez te matare sin dudarlo.

Naruto se alejo de donde estaba Kabuto, quien al ver la superioridad de su rival decidió irse por las buenas.

El atardecer comenzó a caer en el lago, en otro lugar un golpeado Kabuto llegaba a dar su informe.

-He vuelto Orochimaru-sama-dijo Kabuto con voz cansada.

-Te has demorado Kabuto-dijo Orochimaru sin quitar la vista de una muestra en el microscopio.

-Lo siento Orochimaru-sama pero…-Kabuto callo unos segundos para tomar aire.

Ese detalle no lo paso por alto el Sannin y girándose vio a un Kabuto agotado y por lo visto muy golpeado.

-¿Qué te sucedió Kabuto?-pregunto con curiosidad el Sannin.

-Encontré algo que estaba fuera de mis expectativas-comento el peliblanco.

-Explícate Kabuto, mira que no tengo tiempo para bromas-dijo serio y amenazante el Sannin de las serpientes.

-Sucede Orochimaru-sama-comenzó a relatar Kabuto por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer el Sannin- que fui a ver la situación del lago y lo que encontré fue cuando menos curioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kabuto?-ordeno Orochimaru.

-Resulta que en el lago estaba el Sanbi-dijo Kabuto, la información hizo que a Orochimaru le brillaran los ojos, luego el peliblanco continuo-sin embargo el Biju no estaba solo habían cuatro chicos, dos eran chicas y los otros dos chicos, lo curioso es que los chicos estaban como escuchando una explicación del Sanbi, luego de eso vi como uno de los chicos uno rubio se levanto fue a unos matorrales, pero antes siquiera darme cuenta estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto molesto Orochimaru.

-Me dijo que iba a contar hasta tres y si no me iba, iba a echarme a la fuerza, obviamente creí que eran estupideces de un mocoso, cuando llego a tres me lanzo una bala de aire la cual se enterró en el suelo, pero era pequeña, cuando le dije que era una sorpresa que el supiera esa técnica, me dijo: "Veo que tendré que demostrarte mi poder para que respetes al clan Uzumaki y Namikaze", luego de eso repitió la técnica pero esa vez también apunto al suelo la bala de aire creó un agujero de 50 centímetros, luego de eso me puse serio cargue chakra en mis manos y el de inmediato noto que era un tipo de ninja medico, entonces me ataco con un Taijutsu muy extraño, del que no pude ver nada, creo que dijo algo así como Ryū no shinjitsu, después de realizar su movimiento el cual no vi me quede con los puntos Tenketsu cerrados y no puedo mover mis brazos ni moldear chakra-termino el relato el peliblanco.

-Interesante Kabuto, dime ¿Cómo eran los chicos?

-El que me ataco era rubio de ojos azules y unas marcas como bigotes en la cara, por lo que pude observar había una chica de pelo verde, había un pelirrojo con una calabaza en la espalda y una chica de pelo negro y piel blanca, hay algo mas, según el chico rubio se acercaba un grupo de al menos 50 ninjas.

-Interesante Kabuto, creo que debo hacerle una visita a tan peculiar adversario-comento con una sonrisa macabra el Sannin.

Mientras Naruto preparaba todo para partir junto a Fuu rumbo a Konoha.

* * *

**Capitulo 30 Como Robarme una Mansión.**

El rubio y la peli verde demoraron un par de horas en arreglar las pocas cosas que necesitaban, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche era una noche oscura.

-Bueno aquí vamos, Fuu-chan sujétate bien –advirtió el rubio.

-Vamos de una vez-dijo Fuu.

-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!-grito el rubio.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche y aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión Namikaze.

-Espera aquí Fuu-chan debo hacer una cosa antes-dijo el rubio desapareciendo nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió.

-Bien ¿Qué era lo que tenias que hacer?-pregunto Fuu.

-Dejar inconscientes a los ANBUS que vigilaban la casa tenemos un par de horas-comento el Uzumaki.

El rubio abrió la puerta como si nada.

-Que buena seguridad cualquiera pudo haber entrado-dijo sarcástica la peli verde.

-No es así- respondió Naruto y cerró la puerta-ahora intenta abrirla.

Fuu intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto curiosa la Jinchuriki.

-Es un sello del clan Uzumaki, el cual solo me permite el ingreso a mí-explico el rubio, luego agrego-ahora vamos al estudio de mi padre.

Los chicos entraron rápidamente a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, una vez dentro se dirigieron al estudio del padre de Naruto, sin embargo al llegar al que hubiera sido el cuarto del chico, este se detuvo y unas lagrimas corrieron por su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-pregunto preocupada Fuu.

-Nada importante, es solo que cada vez que miro este cuarto me pongo triste-respondió el rubio.

-¿Por qué te pones triste?-dijo Fuu.

-Por esto-dijo Naruto señalando el letrero con forma de conejo que decía cuarto de Naruto-chan-durante mucho tiempo creí que mis padres me abandonaron porque no me querían pero el día que entre a esta casa y vi este cuarto, entendí que mis padres me querían y esperaban con ansias mi llegada, es por eso que este cuarto significa mucho para mí-termino de decir Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te entiendo Naruto-kun-dijo la Jinchuriki para luego abrazar al rubio con cariño-sufriste mucho, no conociste a tu familia, sin embargo ahora tienes una familia, y tanto Gaara-kun como yo te estamos agradecidos por dar luz a nuestras vidas, además tienes a Hinata que para ella eres su todo, así que arriba el ánimo.

-Gracias Fuu-chan-dijo sinceramente el rubio-les prometo que siempre los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.

-Lo sabemos cabeza hueca, y nosotros también daríamos nuestras vidas por ti-dijo Fuu sonriendo.

-Bueno apurémonos que tenemos que encontrar un libro todavía.

Los chicos llegaron al estudio y Naruto fue directamente al libro que daba entrada al cuarto secreto con los secretos Uzumaki, luego de sacar unos cuantos libros y buscar lo que buscaba encontró lo necesario, busco en el estudio y encontró un pergamino bastante grande para sellar la casa, luego encontró unos papeles más pequeños para hacer unos cuantos sellos una vez que termino de fabricar los sellos pequeños salió de la casa y pego cada uno de los sellos pequeños en cada uno de los costados de la mansión.

-"¿Estás seguro que podrás?"-pregunto Kurama.

-"Si Kurama-sensei, aunque tal vez necesite de un poco de tu energía una vez completo el sellado"-comento el rubio.

-"De acuerdo pero apresúrate no vaya a ser cosa que nos encuentren o despierten los ANBUS"-recomendó el zorro.

-"Si Kurama sensei"-contesto Naruto.

Naruto extendió el pergamino y dibujo unos diagramas en el.

-Fuu-chan una vez que selle la casa quedare muy débil así que tu misión es sacarme lo más lejos posible de aquí, y dentro de lo posible en silencio-dijo Naruto.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, ¿Hacia dónde debo huir y por cuanto?-pregunto Fuu.

-Huye hacia el monte Hokage unos cinco minutos con el chakra de Kurama-sensei ya debería haberme recuperado en ese tiempo-dijo el Jinchuriki.

Naruto comenzó a realizar el sellado, lentamente la casa fue siendo sellada sin embargo Naruto olvido un pequeñísimo detalle, ese detalle fue que al ir sellando la casa en un pergamino este empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de luz.

-Naruto una pequeña pregunta, ¿Es normal esa cantidad de luz?-pregunto Fuu.

-Si ¿Por qué?-respondió Naruto.

-Porque es demasiada esa cantidad de luz se podría ver hasta en Sunagakure-comento Fuu.

-Demonios olvide eso-maldijo el Uzumaki.

Ya faltaba poco para que acabara pero el brillo llamo la atención de una patrulla ANBU.

-Vayamos a investigar es cerca de la mansión Namikaze-dijo la capitana de la patrulla.

Los ANBUS partieron velozmente a ver qué ocurría.

-Un minuto más-dijo temeroso el rubio.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?-dijo una voz desde las sombras.

-Demonios son ANBUS-dijo el rubio, luego agrego-Fuu-chan puedes distraerlos uno o dos minutos.

-Si Naruto-contesto la peli verde.

-Así que eres tu Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué vienes hacer a Konoha?-pregunto la capitana ANBU.

-Nada que te importe a ti o a nadie de esta aldea, ANBU-chan-dijo Naruto con frialdad.

-Como te atreves mocoso insolente-dijo molesta la ANBU.

En ese momento Naruto termino de sellar la mansión.

-Es hora de irnos Fuu-chan-dijo el rubio.

-Menos mal ya estaba preocupándome-dijo la peli verde tomando al rubio y al pergamino para luego emprender la huida.

Los chicos empezaron a huir de los ANBUS quienes se acercaban a par de jóvenes, Naruto saco una bomba de humo y la lanzo para darles un par de minutos de ventaja.

-"Rápido Kurama-sensei, restablece rápido mi chakra"-pidió con urgencia el rubio.

-"Ya casi muchacho, en un minuto"-contesto el zorro.

De repente los chicos estaban rodeados a la primera patrulla ANBU se había unido una segunda.

-Ríndete Uzumaki-ordeno la capitana de la primera patrulla.

-No tienes escapatoria-dijo el capitán de la segunda patrulla.

-Rayos-dijo Naruto.

-"Ya está muchacho loco"-comento el zorro divertido.

-"Ya era hora Kurama-sensei"-contesto Naruto.

Naruto vio como se acercaban los ANBUS a detenerlo a él y a Fuu.

-Sujétate Fuu-chan-pidió Naruto a la Jinchuriki, luego miro a los ANBUS-lo siento chicos pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer, adiós.

El rubio sorprendió a los ANBU usando su Hiraishin no Jutsu sin sellos.

-¡Maldición!-grito la capitana de la primera patrulla ANBU.

Los ANBUS se agruparon esperando nuevas órdenes.

-¿Qué haremos Neko-san?-pregunto un ANBU con una máscara de águila a la capitana que tenía una máscara de gato.

-Nos dividiremos un grupo ira a la mansión Namikaze y vera que ocurrió y buscara a los que estaban vigilando la mansión, otro grupo ira a ver si podemos encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki, mientras yo iré a avisarle a Hokage-sama-dijo Neko.

Los ANBUS se dividieron y cada quien fue a su destino, quien tenía la misión mas difícil era la capitana ANBU ya que debía dar la noticia al Hokage.

El primer grupo llego donde estaba la mansión Namikaze y rápidamente encontraron a los que vigilaban, estaban inconscientes.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto uno de los ANBU.

-No lo sé-respondió uno de los que estaban inconscientes-lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos vigilando la casa hubo un resplandor y luego un lo siento, de ahí nada más.

-Capitán-dijo uno de los recién llegados.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto serio el capitán.

-Esto-contesto el ANBU señalando el lugar donde debería estar la mansión Namikaze.

Todos miraron el terreno sin la mansión, la mansión había desaparecido.

-Iré a informar lo ocurrido el resto vaya al encuentro del grupo de búsqueda y amplíen el radio de búsqueda-ordeno el capitán.

El capitán se fue rumbo a la torre Hokage con el presentimiento que esa noche se volvería muy problemática.

Entre tanto la capitana ANBU de la máscara de gato había llegado a la torre Hokage y entro directamente al despacho del líder de la aldea.

-Disculpe la interrupción Hokage-sama-dijo la ANBU.

-¿Qué ocurre Yugao-san?-pregunto amablemente el anciano.

-Naruto Uzumaki fue visto en la aldea hace unos minutos-dijo la ANBU.

El Hokage se hundió en su asiento y comenzó a frotarse las sienes, ya sabía que vendrían problemas ya que últimamente el nombre Naruto Uzumaki solo le traía problemas.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo en la aldea?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-No tenemos idea solo sabemos de momento andaba con una chica de pelo verde y que él la llamaba Fuu-chan-contesto Yugao.

El Hokage volvió a frotarse las sienes, algo le decía que esto solo comenzaba. En ese momento entraba el otro capitán ANBU.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama pero tenemos un problema-dijo el ANBU con máscara de conejo.

-¿Qué problema paso ahora?-dijo el Hokage molesto.

-La mansión Namikaze-menciono el ANBU.

-¿Que paso con la mansión Namikaze Yamato?-pregunto molesto el Hokage.

-Desapareció-dijo Yamato.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a la vez el Hokage y Yugao.

-Lo que escucho Hokage-sama la mansión Namikaze desapareció-respondió Yamato.

-Ahora que recuerdo Naruto llevaba un pergamino grande en su espalda-dijo la ANBU.

-¡Demonios!-grito el Hokage dándole un golpe a su escritorio, los ANBUS se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían visto perder el control al Hokage, luego ordeno-Yugao ve donde Danzo y dile que lo necesito urgentemente.

-A sus órdenes Hokage-sama-contesto Yugao desapareciendo de la oficina.

-En cuanto a ti Yamato ve y detén la búsqueda de Naruto a estas horas quizás donde anda, el uso el Hiraishin no Jutsu de nada sirve la búsqueda-ordeno molesto el Hokage.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-contesto el ANBU y desapareció de la oficina del Hokage.

La ANBU apareció en la casa de Danzo.

-¿Qué ocurre Neko-san?-pregunto Danzo.

-Hokage-sama requiere su presencia de inmediato-contesto la ANBU.

-De inmediato voy-contesto Danzo.

Mientras Naruto y Fu aparecieron cerca de su campamento a solo a unos trescientos metros de distancia, el esfuerzo fue demasiado para Naruto pero había logrado su objetivo, recuperar la mansión Namikaze, cuando aparecieron Naruto cayó al suelo muy débil Fuu lo levanto y lo llevo cargando hasta el campamento, cuando faltaban unos 200 metros apareció una Hinata sumamente preocupada, quien ayudo a Fuu a cargar a Naruto, cuando llegaron lo dejaron apoyado en un tronco mientras esperaban que llegara Gaara con más leña ya que Hinata y Gaara no se habían quedado tranquilos cuando se fue el rubio con la peli verde.

Entretanto en Konoha Danzo llegaba al despacho de Hiruzen quien se estaba masajeando las sienes.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez Naruto?-pregunto Danzo.

-Entro en Konoha hizo desaparecer la mansión Namikaze, al parecer sellándola y luego huyo.

Danzo hizo lo que su amigo se sentó se hundió prácticamente en el asiento y comenzó a frotarse las sienes.

-Creo que deberíamos pedir un gran cargamento de analgésicos, ya que no pasan ni tres días sin que Naruto Uzumaki nos de dolores de cabeza-comento Danzo.

-Creo que sería lo mejor Danzo sobretodo pensando que mañana llegaría a su destino el equipo Gai.

-¡Mi cabeza! Se me había olvidado-se quejo lastimeramente Danzo.

Los dos ancianos se quedaron masajeándose las sienes en espera de que no hubieran más malos ratos, después de unos 10 minutos.

-¿Lo hizo solo?-pregunto casualmente Danzo.

-No lo acompañaba una chica de pelo verde-contesto Hiruzen.

-¿Vino la Jinchuriki del Nanabi?-dijo Danzo.

-Al parecer sí, pero aun no me explico ¿Por qué de sellar y llevarse la casa?-comento el Hokage.

-Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es que había alguien más que pudiera entrar a la casa aparte de el-comento Danzo.

-Eso debe ser pero ¿Quién?-dijo Sarutobi.

Los ancianos se quedaron unos momentos pensando.

-¡Jiraiya!-dijeron a la vez.

-Eso explicaría todo, Naruto recordó o supo que Jiraiya podía entrar libremente a la mansión Namikaze y decidió llevarse la mansión para evitar que Jiraiya entrara-aseguro Danzo.

-Pero ¿Por qué llevarse toda la mansión no hubiera sido más fácil solo llevarse los libros y demás?-pregunto el Hokage.

-No lo sé, solo puedo decirte que ahora que Uzumaki se llevo la mansión es más peligroso que antes-comento apesadumbrado Danzo.

-¿Crees que nos hagan descuento por comprar medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza al por mayor?-comento sonriendo Hiruzen.

-Quizás, solo quiero que estos problemas acaben, pero creo que recién comienzan y tengo el presentimiento que no me gustara como acabaran-respondió Danzo.

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, Naruto no lleva ni dos meses fuera de la aldea y ha provocado más problemas que Jiraiya y Tsunade juntos-comento el Hokage.

-Y al paso que va provocara mas problema que los tres Sannin juntos, Hiruzen ¿No tendrás una aspirina por casualidad? Mira que la necesito con urgencia-dijo Danzo frotándose con más fuerza las sienes.

-Lo siento pero el último par de aspirinas me las tome poco antes que llegaras, aunque creo que luego necesitare otras-respondió Sarutobi.

En tanto en el campamento de los muchachos.

-¿Cómo les fue Fuu-chan?-pregunto Gaara.

-Bien pero el idiota de Naruto se sobre exigió ya que tuvo que usar mucho chakra para sellar la casa, luego Kurama-sensei, le dio un poco de su chakra y con eso llegamos acá, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar-comento la peli verde.

Tienes razón Fuu-chan, una cosa más, mi Naruto-kun no es ningún idiota, ¿te quedo claro?-dijo Hinata con un tono claramente amenazante.

-Si lo que digas Hinata-chan-dijo la Jinchuriki sudando frio.

Entre los tres chicos llevaron a Naruto a su tienda y lo dejaron dormir era casi las 4 de la madrugada ellos decidieron dejarlo descansar y que ese día no entrenara.


	16. Chapter 16 Capitulos 31 y 32

**Capitulo 31 Los Problemas se Acercan.**

Los otros tres chicos comenzaron con su rutina de ejercicios mientras Naruto dormía plácidamente cuando acabaron con sus ejercicios diurnos comenzaron su práctica de Taijutsu, Hinata obviamente guiada por Isobu, Gaara practicando con su armadura y mejorando su velocidad y Fuu mejorando la velocidad y creando nuevos golpes, los tres tuvieron su práctica de Taijutsu sin problemas, cuando estaban desayunando despertó Naruto.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo el rubio saliendo de la tienda.

-Buenos días Naruto-dijeron Fuu y Gaara.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata feliz de ver repuesto al rubio.

Desayunaron sin ningún problema.

-Dinos Naruto la verdad-comenzó a decir Gaara-¿Cuál es el interés por la mansión Namikaze?

El rubio suspiro ya no había caso ocultar todo lo que sabía.

-Chicos no quería decirles nada porque no quería que se preocuparan, en especial tu Hinata-chan, pero la verdad estamos con un par de problemas graves-dijo Naruto.

-¿Cuáles son esos problemas Naruto?-pregunto serio el pelirrojo.

-Primero hay un grupo de hombres-comenzó a explicar el rubio- de aproximadamente 50 que se acercan al lago, están tomando posiciones en un rango de 5 kilómetros a la redonda, si quieren saber mi opinión ellos quieren eliminarnos, sin embargo ese no es el mayor problema.

-¿Cuál es el mayor problema?-pregunto Fuu un poco asustada.

-Ayer en la tarde me deshice de un tipo que vino a espiar durante nuestra clase de Genjutsu, el problema que él era solo un enviado, era bastante fuerte sin embargo su jefe debe ser mucho más fuerte y debe estar cerca del lago, sino ¿Por qué tanto interés en nosotros?-concluyo el Uzumaki.

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, nuestra situación es precaria, pero aun no entiendo el ¿Por qué tanto interés en la mansión Namikaze?-dijo Gaara.

-La razón de mi interés en la mansión Namikaze es simple, la mansión Namikaze en si nos podría dar un excelente refugio, ahora el problema de la mansión Namikaze es su estudio y los libros y pergaminos que contiene-comento Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Gaara.

-En la mansión Namikaze se guardan todos los Jutsus de la familia Namikaze, como por ejemplo el Hiraishin no Jutsu, el Shushin no Jutsu o el Rasengan, pero eso no es todo también existen algunos pergaminos de Fuinjutsu, están los básicos y los intermedios, se que los pergaminos con los Fuinjutsu más peligrosos están en alguna parte de Uzushiogakure, además de algunos Jutsus Uzumaki que aunque no son poderosos si los combinas con otros pueden ser mortales, como mi versión del Suiryudan no Jutsu-termino de explicar el rubio.

-¿Cómo que el Fuinjutsu sería peligroso?-pregunto con curiosidad Fuu.

-Uno de los Fuinjutsu que están ocultos en Uzushiogakure es uno que te permite encerrar una ciudad completa en una barrera, todo con unos simples sellos, con este tipo de técnica puedes asediar a una ciudad completa sin necesidad de un ejército, otro Fuinjutsu es uno que se parece al Edo Tensei.

-¿Edo Tensei? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto confundida Fuu.

-El Edo Tensei es una técnica creada por el segundo Hokage que hace volver a la vida a los muertos-contesto Naruto, luego continuo con su explicación-como decía el Fuinjutsu del que les hablo no requiere sacrificios, como si lo requiere el Edo Tensei, el Fuinjutsu ese es muchísimo mejor que el Edo Tensei, otra técnica es la de utilizar espíritus para lo que quieras, otra mas es sacarles el alma a otros, así en fin.

-Dime una cosa Naruto-kun para crear un Jinchuriki, ¿ese conocimiento esta en Uzushiogakure?-pregunto Hinata.

Naruto suspiro ya que se dio cuenta que Hinata seguía con su idea de convertirse en la Jinchuriki de Isobu.

-No contestare a eso-dijo serio el rubio.

-¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?-dijo con lagrimas la pelinegra.

-Si Naruto-kun, ¿acaso no confías en nosotros?-pregunto ofendida Fuu.

Gaara sospechaba la respuesta pero entendía el porqué Naruto no quería hablar.

-Naruto yo creo que no desconfías de nosotros pero no quieres decir esa información para que Hinata no haga un disparate, ¿Me equivoco?-dijo serio el pelirrojo.

-Gracias por entenderme Gaara, no te equivocas-dijo Naruto agradecido por su amigo.

-Perdón Naruto-kun no me había dado cuenta-dijo avergonzada la peli verde.

-No te preocupes Fuu-dijo aliviado el Uzumaki.

Hinata en cambio estaba molesta no entendía esa terquedad de Naruto para impedirle ser una Jinchuriki y así proteger a su maestro Isobu. Naruto observo eso y tomo una decisión muy difícil.

-Hina-chan se que estas molesta conmigo-comenzó a decir el rubio-pero entiéndeme no quiero que sufras más de lo que has sufrido, ser Jinchuriki no es algo que digas hoy tengo ganas de ser Jinchuriki y pasado unos días dices dejo de ser Jinchuriki, no una vez tomada la decisión no hay vuelta atrás y es para siempre-el rubio suspiro se dio cuenta que Hinata seguía molesta ya que creía que él no tenía confianza en ella-te diré lo que quieres saber con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto molesta Hinata.

-Que no intentaras convertirte tu sola en Jinchuriki, ¿Me lo prometes?-dijo serio el rubio mirando a los ojos a la chica.

La chica miro a los ojos a Naruto y se dio cuenta de la verdadera preocupación del muchacho por ella, decidió confiar en su opinión.

-Te lo prometo Naru-kun no intentare nada sin que tu lo sepas-dijo la pelinegra abrazando al rubio.

-La información para convertir a alguien en Jinchuriki no era un tema peligroso en si para los Uzumaki dado que existen algunas condiciones especiales para que alguien se convierta en Jinchuriki la principal es la compatibilidad, la segunda quien realiza el sello debe ser alguien con la suficiente cantidad de chakra como para controlar en un primer momento al Biju, al momento de sellarlo y tiene que tener el suficiente chakra para luego completar el sello, además el conocimiento de Fuinjutsu debe ser al menos de nivel medio superior, por ese motivo en la mansión se encuentra ese pergamino para sellar en alguien un Biju, ahora espero Hinata-chan que estés tranquila y no hagas locuras, sino me enojare verdaderamente contigo-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-Entiendo y gracias mi amor-dijo feliz la chica.

Entretanto el equipo Gai estaba a unas horas de su objetivo dado que Lee había insistido en ir más rápido para que fuera un entrenamiento.

-¿Cuanto falta Gai-sensei?-pregunto emocionado Lee.

-Poco Lee-dijo preocupado el Jounin.

-¿Qué pasa Gai-sensei?-pregunto preocupada Tenten.

-Si Gai-sensei no está como siempre-dijo Lee uniéndose a la conversación.

Gai se dio cuenta que su equipo merecía la verdad para evitar que cometieran una estupidez además en unas tres horas llegarían a su destino. Gai vio un claro en medio del bosque así que decidió detenerse unos minutos y explicarles la verdadera misión.

-Chicos la misión no es fácil, de hecho depende la seguridad de Konoha-dijo Gai una vez que los chicos se sentaron.

-¿Qué tan seria es Gai-sensei?-pregunto serio Neji.

El Jounin comprendió que ya no había escapatoria, solo suspiro, esto no paso inadvertido para Lee, Tenten y Neji, se dieron cuenta que esta misión representaba más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-La misión que tenemos fue clasificada como C pero en realidad es mínimo una misión clasificación A-comenzó a decir el Jounin serio y preocupado, los chicos le miraron sorprendidos-nuestra misión es vigilar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenten y Lee se miraron extrañados, en tanto en Neji su mirada de lleno de maldad y de satisfacción al fin podría vengarse del bastardo que arruino la reputación del prestigioso clan Hyuga, además si la suerte estaba de su parte podría acabar con la ex heredera, la prostituta que había preferido a un bastardo en vez de su clan, la felicidad de Neji era completa, pronto dejaría la rama secundaria y el maldito sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser vigilar a un perdedor como ese?-pregunto con odio el Hyuga.

-Porque ese perdedor como tú lo llamas Neji es capaz de destruir Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya sea con su Taijutsu, o su Ninjutsu-contesto Gai molesto con la actitud del Hyuga.

-Pero si es menor que nosotros, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?-pregunto inocentemente Tenten.

-Creo que deben saber que Naruto no es una persona normal-comenzó a decir Gai-de partida él es hijo del Yondaime Hokage y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, en segundo lugar él es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, además el Kyubi lo entreno por un año, tercero es el único en la actualidad que puede usar el Ryū no shinjitsu, que es el estilo supremo de Taijutsu dado que es el mismo Taijutsu que usaba el Rikudo Sennin, ni siquiera el Junken de los Hyuga puede hacerle frente, cuarto su Ninjutsu está a nivel de un Kage, y quinto por ser hijo de quienes es, es heredero de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, dos de los clanes más poderosos del mundo.

-Eso último debe ser broma, no hay ningún clan en la actualidad más fuerte que el Hyuga-dijo con orgullo Neji.

-Ese es un error Neji, cuando recién se empezaron a formar las aldeas ninja existían cuatro clanes muy poderosos los Senju, los Uchiha, los Hyuga y finalmente los Uzumaki, los otros tres clanes respetaban y temían en extremo a los Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué Gai-sensei?-pregunto Tenten.

-Los Uzumaki podían derrotar fácilmente a los otros tres clanes juntos dado que poseían una longevidad mayor-explico Gai pero al ver la confusión de Lee y Tenten decidió dar un ejemplo-déjenme ponerles un ejemplo ustedes han visto al tío de Neji, ¿cierto?-los tres chicos asintieron-bueno si él fuera un Uzumaki por su aspecto actual tendría cerca de noventa o cien años.

-¡Queee!-gritaron los tres chicos a la vez

-Así es chicos los Uzumaki envejecían muy lentamente, pero eso no era lo más aterrador de ellos, lo más aterrador de ellos era que eran maestros del Fuinjutsu, nadie podía derrotar a los Uzumaki en Fuinjutsu.

-¿Qué tiene de aterrador hacer sellos?-dijo con desprecio el Hyuga.

-Ustedes conocen los sellos explosivos, pero hasta un niño Uzumaki de 6 años podría hacerlos, algunos de los sellos más terribles de los Uzumaki eran por ejemplo poder sellar completamente una ciudad sin que sus habitantes se dieran cuenta, su poder con Fuinjutsu era de otro mundo-explico Gai.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con los Namikaze?-pregunto Lee.

-Ah, los Namikaze son cuento aparte, ellos eran muy poderosos no al nivel de los cuatro clanes más poderosos, pero estaban muy cerca, ellos crearon técnicas de alto nivel para el elemento Viento además de ser muy talentosos para el uso y creación de técnicas espacio-tiempo, de hecho el Hiraishin no Jutsu es la máxima creación del cuarto Hokage ya que por esa técnica fue conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha, con esa técnica destruyo ejércitos completos él solo. Ahora entienden porque Naruto es peligroso-concluyo Gai.

-Si Gai-sensei-contestaron Lee y Tenten.

-Pero Gai sensei ¿Por qué debemos vigilarlo?-pregunto Tenten.

-Porque en el área donde se encuentra esta una base del ninja renegado Orochimaru, uno de los tres Sannin de Konoha conocido como el Sannin de la serpientes, además cerca de esa misma área se supone que el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura libero al Sanbi, nuestra misión es protegerlos si aparece el Sanbi, y si desgraciadamente aparece Orochimaru evitar que haga contacto con ellos.

-Básicamente estamos arriesgando el cuello por un par de bastardos traidores-dijo Neji escupiendo al suelo.

-Neji entiendo que no te guste esta misión-comenzó a decir Gai-pero es que no son solamente Naruto y Hinata, sino que también están los Jinchuriki del Nanabi y del Ichibi.

-Mayor razón entonces para eliminar a ese bastardo traidor de Uzumaki y a la perra traidora de Hinata, y si de paso podemos eliminar a los otros Jinchuriki mucho mejor, menos monstruos en el mundo-dijo con total odio y desprecio Neji.

-Neji creo que no entiendes la situación, Naruto quien derroto a la mitad del clan Hyuga incluyendo a su líder, además de derrotar a Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y a mi ese día no uso ni siquiera el 5 por ciento de su poder, si provocamos la ira de Naruto Uzumaki Konoha desaparecerá, entiendes porque no quiero que vayas a cometer alguna estupidez, si alguien lastima a alguno del grupo de Naruto el no dudara un segundo en destruir toda Konoha empezando por el poderoso clan Hyuga-dijo molesto Gai cosa que sorprendió a los Gennin.

-Gai-sensei, ¿Qué tan asombroso es el Taijutsu de Naruto-kun?-pregunto Lee completamente feliz.

-Lee esta advertencia es para ti, no quiero bajo ningún tipo de excusa o punto de vista quiero que desafíes a Naruto Uzumaki, la razón es que el Ryū no shinjitsu, es un estilo sin igual, ningún estilo moderno puede hacer algo en contra de ese Taijutsu, mi estilo el Goken no es más que una derivación de uno de los golpes más débiles del Ryū no shinjitsu, lo mismo que el Junken de los Hyuga, así que te prohíbo retar a Naruto, ¿He sido claro Lee?-dijo muy serio Gai.

-Si Gai-sensei-contesto triste Lee.

-Bueno ahora vamos si hacemos bien esta misión les prometo llevarlos a comer donde gusten y tendremos un mes de vacaciones-dijo Gai con una sonrisa tensa.

Es así como el equipo Gai partió rumbo a su destino.

Entretanto el grupo de shinobis de Suna y Taki estaban a poco mas de 5 kilómetros de distancia de los chicos ellos se habían dividido en 5 grupos para rodear a los muchachos y así evitar que huyeran, lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados por dos personas, una de esas persona era la victima de su ataque y la otra era el Sannin de las Serpientes.

A media tarde llego finalmente el equipo Gai.

-Gai-sensei hay al menos treinta hombres a unos 500 metros de nosotros-dijo Neji.

-¿Cuántos son exactamente Neji?-pregunto Gai.

-Demonios, son 50 hombres distribuidos en al menos 3 kilómetros a la redonda-comento el Hyuga.

-¿Qué harán aquí tantos hombres? Neji puedes decirme ¿De qué aldea son?-pregunto Gai.

-Suna y Taki-contesto el Hyuga.

-No será que vienen a atacar a Naruto-kun y su grupo-menciono Lee.

-Sería lo más lógico-concordó el Hyuga.

-Pero ¿Cómo nos acercaremos al lago sin ser detectados?-menciono Tenten.

-Esto esta difícil-respondió Gai.

Entretanto en el campamento la presencia de los de Konoha no paso desapercibida para el rubio.

-Tenemos otros cuatro invitados-menciono el rubio mientras él y sus amigos hacían planes para recibir a sus invitados.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Fuu.

-Son de Konoha uno es un Jounin de nombre Maito Gai, los otros tres no reconozco su chakra-contesto Naruto.

-¿Qué de Konoha?-preguntaron los otros tres.

-Sí, ¿Qué creen que debemos hacer?-pregunto Naruto.

-Lo mejor sería traerlos directamente aquí, y así interrogarlos-propuso Gaara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gaara-kun-apoyo Hinata.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Fuu.

-Está bien iré por ellos, traten de permanecer lo más normales posibles, hagan un recuento de nuestras armas, sellos explosivos y demás-ordeno el rubio.

Naruto creó cinco clones luego se dirigió a unos matorrales para después desaparecer.

-Veo que te recuperaste Maito Gai-dijo el rubio apareciendo en las espaldas del equipo Gai junto a sus clones.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Naruto-kun-contesto el Jounin nervioso.

-Ahora haremos esto por las buenas o lo tendré que hacer como cuando salí de Konoha-comento el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Lee.

-Me acompañaran por las buenas o tendré que llevarlos por las malas-dijo fríamente el Jinchuriki.

-Iremos por las buenas Naruto-kun-contesto Gai.

-De acuerdo, cada uno tome el hombro de uno de mis clones y nada de trucos sino no solo lo lamentaran ustedes sino que también Konoha-dijo amenazante el rubio.

El grupo recién llegado cada uno tomo uno de los hombros de los clones y estos en un parpadeo desaparecieron y reaparecieron a unos metros del campamento.

-¡Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata corriendo al ver al Uzumaki.

-Estoy bien Hina-chan no deberías preocuparte-contesto el rubio sonriendo.

-Pero como no quieres…-la pelinegra quedo helada cuando vio quien venía con el rubio.

La piel blanca de Hinata se hizo más blanca al ver caminar hacia el campamento a su hermano.

-Neji-niisan-dijo feliz Hinata corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

Pero el recibimiento del otro Hyuga no fue amable.

-No me toques puta, como te atreves a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos de perra traidora, eres una desgracia para el honorable clan Hyuga-dijo con desprecio Neji empujando a la pelinegra.

-Pero…-lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Hinata quien no entendía la actitud de su hermano.

Sin embargo para mala suerte del Hyuga, Hinata no estaba sola.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito bastardo?-dijo Naruto sacando bastante instinto asesino-nadie lastima a mi Hinata-chan.

-Son tal para cual la perra traidora y el bastardo malnacido-dijo con asco Neji.

-Ya basta-dijo Gaara apareciendo de repente y cubriendo a Neji con arena-aquí nadie ofende a mis hermanos sin sufrir las consecuencias.

La arena comenzó a compactarse más y más en torno a Neji, el Hyuga comenzó a sentir como la arena le apretaba más y más ya le empezaba a faltar el aire.

-Detente Gaara-kun, por favor-dijo Hinata tocando el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides Hinata-chan-contesto Gaara soltando a un Neji que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento.

-Ahora Maito Gai me dirás a que vienes y no trates de mentir porque luego de la escenita de este imbécil no estoy de humor-dijo fríamente el Uzumaki señalando a Neji.

-Me envió Hokage-sama, a cuidar que nada te pase, ya que en esta área están Orochimaru y el Sanbi-dijo serio el Jounin.

Naruto se acerco a un árbol y le dio un solo golpe partiéndolo en dos.

-La próxima vez que cualquiera de ustedes llame algún Biju como Sanbi, Kyubi, Ichibi, Nanabi o digan que son bestias los destrozare sin ninguna piedad-amenazo fríamente el rubio, luego agrego usando el mismo tono amenazante-ahora Maito Gai me dirás ¿Quién es Orochimaru?

-Orochimaru es uno de los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha, traiciono a Konoha porque no le dejaron terminar sus estudios en seres humanos estaba obsesionado con el poder, es todo lo que puedo decirte-dijo serio el Jounin.

-¿Tiene algún tipo especial de invocación?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si él tiene el contrato de las serpientes-contesto Gai.

-Ahora les recomendaría que se alejaran un poco de nuestro campamento ya que hay 50 hombres tratando de emboscarnos y no quiero tener que cuidar los traseros de ustedes, lo más probable es que ataquen mañana al amanecer, ya que usaran la noche para acercarse, les aconsejo que no se metan, porque si se meten no tendré compasión, además es casi seguro que aparecerá el idiota de Orochimaru, en este mismo instante está recorriendo todo el frente-argumento serio y molesto el rubio, para luego agregar en un tono frio-una cosa más Gai mantén vigilado a tu alumno Neji Hyuga y si es posible enséñale a comportarse, por que otra escena como la de hace rato y no seré tan clemente como Gaara, ahora un consejo para ti Neji Hyuga yo no confiaría en Hiashi-kun, no todo lo que dice es cierto y ni siquiera planees cumplir la estúpida misión que te encomendó Hiashi-kun porque si no serás responsable de la desaparición de tu querido clan Hyuga y de Konoha. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?-pregunto Naruto señalando a Lee.

-Me llamo Rock Lee, pero puedes decirme Lee, Naruto-kun-dijo amablemente el chico de enormes cejas.

-Bueno Lee, he notado por tus vestimentas que admiras a Gai, además he visto por las vendas que portas, que haces mucho ejercicio físico y que te lastimas mucho, pero sigues adelante además note que estas usando pesos en las piernas y en los brazos, me imagino que practicas Taijutsu.

-Eso es correcto Naruto-kun debido a que mi sistema de chakra esta subdesarrollado, no puedo usar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu.

-Ya veo, dime Gai ¿Conoces la fase dos del Ryū no shinjitsu y sus efectos?-pregunto Naruto.

-En la fase dos del Ryū no shinjitsu se supone que el usuario puede hacer lo que quiera con los conductos de chakra y puntos…-Gai no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.

-Ahora dime Gai ¿has escuchado hablar del golpe la Bendición de Leteo?

-Nunca-contesto seriamente el Jounin.

-Para ponerlo sencillo realiza lo opuesto al golpe del purgatorio-esta información dejo atónito al Jounin-ahora Lee, veo que no eres un mal chico, y que te esfuerzas más que otros, te hare una oferta, quieres que realice mi golpe la Bendición de Leteo en ti, no te engañare como lo hacen la mayoría en Konoha, te dolerá como los mil demonios y hay una posibilidad que mueras, sin embargo si sobrevives podrás realizas Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, piénsalo y consúltalo con tu maestro, no quiero obligarte a nada, si aceptas te prometo realizar el golpe-contesto amablemente el Uzumaki, sin embargo cambio su amabilidad por un tono glacial-ahora retírense y no nos molesten sino no respondo.

Gai con su grupo se retiraron a unos 500 metros del grupo del rubio. Cada uno iba perdido en sus propias ideas, Gai no acababa de entender al rubio Uzumaki, primero fue frio y luego amable con Lee, Tenten no entendía ¿A qué se refería Naruto en que no confiara en Hiashi? Y tampoco entendía el trato que Neji había tenido con su prima, Neji en tanto no comprendía como Naruto sabia de su misión y lo que le llamaba la atención esa advertencia sobre su tío Hiashi, en tanto Lee estaba asombrado por la oferta de Naruto, pero lo que más le llamo la atención del Uzumaki fue que a su juicio era sincero.

* * *

**Capitulo 32 La noche previa.**

El día se fue y la noche cubrió con su oscuro manto el lago y sus alrededores, Gai no podía quitarse de la cabeza el ofrecimiento de Naruto a Lee, el estaba sentado frente a la fogata del campamento mirando las llamas, en ese momento se acerco Lee a Gai.

-Disculpe Gai-sensei-dijo tímidamente el chico.

-¿Qué deseas Lee?-pregunto el Jounin.

-Es sobre lo que dijo Naruto-kun, ¿Realmente usted cree que el puede hacer lo que dice?-pregunto ansioso el Gennin.

-Si quieres mi opinión Lee, creo que es capaz de hacer eso, sin embargo no encuentro un motivo para que lo haga-dijo sinceramente Gai.

-Gai-sensei, ¿Por qué me prohibió tener un combate con Naruto-kun?-pregunto curioso Lee.

-La verdad Lee, es porque con el Ryū no shinjitsu no se juega, te lo digo por experiencia propia, ese Taijutsu es muy poderoso-contesto Gai.

-¿Qué tan poderoso es ese Taijutsu Gai-sensei? ¿Qué es eso del golpe purgatorio?-pregunto el Gennin.

-Lee tu sabes ¿Cómo funciona el Taijutsu de los Hyuga y cómo funciona mi Taijutsu?-pregunto Gai.

-Si Gai-sensei, su estilo se llama Goken y se caracteriza por tratar de romper huesos y el Taijutsu de los Hyuga se llama Junken y se basa en bloquear los conductos de chakra y los puntos Tenketsus-respondió Lee.

-Eso es correcto Lee-comenzó a explicar el Jounin-pero el Ryū no shinjitsu, es superior a ambos estilos, de hecho el Goken se basa en el Golpe Terrenal del Ryū no shinjitsu, que es el golpe más débil de la fase uno de ese estilo, en tanto el Junken se basa en el Golpe Divino del Ryū no shinjitsu que es el golpe más débil de la fase dos de ese estilo.

Lee estaba alucinando el Taijutsu de su maestro era una derivación del golpe más débil del estilo de Naruto y el supuesto Taijutsu mas fuerte de Konoha el Junken también era una derivación de un golpe débil.

-¿Cuántas fases tiene el Ryū no shinjitsu, Gai-sensei?-pregunto emocionado el chico de enormes cejas.

-Tiene cuatro fases Lee-dijo una voz que se fue acercando a la fogata donde estaba Lee y Gai.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Lee emocionado.

-Disculpa Naruto pero hasta donde sé el Ryū no shinjitsu solo tiene tres fases-dijo Gai.

-Jajaja, si tienes razón Gai, pero a la vez te equivocas-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?-pregunto Lee.

-Lo que dice tu maestro es cierto, pero hasta ayer en la mañana-contesto enigmáticamente el Uzumaki.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun?-pregunto extrañado Gai.

-Ayer en la mañana termine de perfeccionar la fase cuatro ahora solo debo elevar su poder para que sea perfecta-dijo con modestia Naruto.

Gai casi se cayó del tronco donde estaba sentado, al escuchar al muchacho decir que había añadido una nueva fase al Taijutsu mas letal de la historia como si no fuera la gran cosa además de planear elevar el poder de esa nueva fase era inaudito.

-Gai deja de verme así raro, mañana serás el primero que no sea parte de mi grupo en ver los efectos de la fase cuatro del Ryū no shinjitsu, ya que dudo que puedas ver el golpe, los idiotas están avanzando lentamente creen que pueden engañarme pero no es así, en todo caso Gai no has respondido una pregunta de tu alumno lo del Golpe Purgatorio-termino de decir con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Jajaja, tienes razón Naruto, pero ¿Podrías explicárselo tu mejor? Me refiero a los efectos no a la técnica en si, por favor-pidió Gai amablemente.

-De acuerdo-respondió Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo Lee con una reverencia.

-No agradezcas Lee-comenzó a hablar el Uzumaki-como te dijo tu maestro el Ryū no shinjitsu tenía tres fases, en la primera tu adquieres una fuerza enorme además de que tus golpes van desde romper huesos hasta hacerlos polvo-Naruto vio como Lee abría la boca asombrado, mientras Gai meneaba la cabeza asintiendo-en la fase dos tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con los conductos de chakra y puntos Tenketsus, desde cerrar todos los Tenketsus hasta detener permanentemente el flujo de chakra, básicamente puedes hacer lo mismo que los Hyuga, pero a un nivel totalmente superior, sin embargo en esta fase existe la opción de curación por llamarlo de alguna forma, que va desde reabrir Tenketsus hasta reconstruir los conductos de chakra y Tenketsus salvo que hayan sido destruidos por una técnica superior del Ryū no shinjitsu-Lee todavía no salía de su asombro, Gai por su parte estaba asombrado por lo que había dicho el rubio-luego viene la fase tres que básicamente es la unión de las fases uno y dos en esta fase puedes romper huesos y cerrar Tenketsus a la vez hasta destrozar literalmente a tus oponentes, dejarlos con fracturas expuestas y botando sangre por cada uno de sus puntos Tenketsu y con los órganos internos destrozados.

-Increíble-dijo Lee.

-En cuanto al golpe purgatorio-continuo Naruto-este golpe detiene el flujo de chakra y atrofia los conductos de chakra, en tanto el golpe la Bendición de Leteo hace exactamente lo opuesto, reconstruye los conductos de chakra y repara los Tenketsus.

-Que bien-menciono feliz Lee.

-Lee como te dije hace un rato es tu decisión, sin embargo no olvides que arriesgas tu vida, si no aceptas mi oferta no creas que me molestare, ahora si me puedes dejar un momento a solas con tu maestro-dijo Naruto serio.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, con tu permiso-dijo Lee haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

-Bien Gai ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-dijo serio Naruto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Lee?-pregunto serio el Jounin.

-¿Quieres la verdad o a la forma de Konoha con puras mentiras?-respondió serio Naruto.

-Quiero la verdad Naruto-contesto Gai totalmente serio.

-Bien te lo diré -comenzó a explicar el Uzumaki-lo que hago por Lee lo hago por tres razones, la primera me di cuenta que Lee a pesar de no poseer talento nato para ser ninja, ya que no puede usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, se esfuerza más que los supuestos genios y eso se merece un premio, segundo el respeta sobre todas las cosas a su maestro o sea tu, y eso desde mi punto de vista es muy importante, ya que así como el cree y confía en ti yo creo y confió en Kurama-sensei, lo cual también merece un premio, mi última razón eres tú.

-¿Yo?-pregunto extrañado Gai.

-Si tu, ya que tú fuiste uno de los pocos que nunca me maltrataron en Konoha, nunca te vi lanzándome un kunai como Kakashi, mirándome como si fuera el mismo demonio como lo hacían muchos o persiguiéndome por la aldea para luego dejarme en un charco de mi sangre esperando a que muriera, incluso cuando salí de Konoha tu no me viste ni como un arma ni como un monstruo, como me veían Kakashi y los líderes de los clanes, sino como un desafío entre compañeros. Eso significa mucho para mí.

-Entiendo Naruto-kun, y gracias por ayudar a Lee-dijo Gai al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno se hace tarde y quiero dormir un par de horas, te vuelvo a advertir Gai no te metas cuando ataquen los 50 imbéciles para que les digas a todos en Konoha que conmigo no se juega, y otra cosa más mantén vigilado al imbécil de Neji Hyuga, el no sabe una verdad importante, así que no quiero que provoque que lo mate antes de que sepa la verdad-menciono el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun tratare de mantenerlo vigilado-contesto Gai.

-Una última cosa Gai, espero que cuando comience el combate tus Gennin no hayan desayunado ya que sería realmente una pena ver al genio Hyuga vomitando hasta la cena-comento con una sonrisa Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naruto-dijo el Jounin sonriendo.

Naruto se alejo del campamento de los de Konoha y llego donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

-Bien Naruto ¿Qué fuiste hacer al campamento de los de Konoha?-pregunto molesto Gaara.

-A nada del otro mundo note que cuando le hice la oferta a Lee, su maestro quedo preocupado, por eso fui a hablar con él y con Lee y para volver a pedirle a Gai que mantuviera vigilado a Neji Hyuga-contesto el Uzumaki.

-Bien lo que nos lleva a la segunda pregunta ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a ese chico?-pregunto entre molesta y curiosa Fuu.

-La razón Fuu-chan es simple, el se merece un premio por su esfuerzo y por la devoción a su maestro-contesto calmadamente Naruto.

-Entiendo-dijo Fuu no muy convencida.

-Dejemos eso para otro momento-interrumpió Gaara.

-Gaara-kun tiene razón debemos preocuparnos por lo que se viene mañana-dijo decidida Hinata.

-Tienes razón Hina-chan-contesto Naruto para luego agregar-mañana será su prueba de fuego chicos, en especial para ti Hinata-chan, ya que mañana para que podamos sobrevivir deberás matar personas.

Hinata quedo helada, no se había planteado esa posibilidad y lo peor era cierto si ella quería defender a Naruto y sus amigos debería matar a todos los que quisieran lastimar a sus seres queridos.

-Sé que es difícil Hinata-chan-continuo hablando el rubio-se que va contra tus creencias pero tienes que tener en cuenta una cosa cuando entremos en batalla, una indecisión puede resultar fatal para ti o para nosotros.

-"Naruto déjame hablar con ella"-pidió Kurama.

-"De acuerdo sensei"-acepto Naruto.

-Hinata entiendo que no quieras lastimar a nadie-dijo Kurama usando el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Pero Kurama-sensei es difícil aceptar eso de buenas a primeras-dijo triste la pelinegra.

-¿Qué harías Hinata si una persona que tu debiste eliminar mata a Naruto?-pregunto el zorro.

-Me sentiría pésimo, creo que me moriría-dijo cabizbaja la Hyuga.

-Hinata-comenzó a decir Kurama-te repetiré lo mismo que te dije el primer día de entrenamiento: en batalla, de tus decisiones no solo depende TU vida, sino que también dependen las vidas de tus seres queridos, ponte en el caso de Naruto, como crees que se sentiría el si por un descuido suyo a ti o a Fuu o a Gaara les pasara algo, el no se lo perdonaría nunca, ¿Estas lista para afrontar la responsabilidad que conlleva tener seres queridos?

-¿Qué quiere decir Kurama-sensei?-pregunto asustada la pelinegra.

-Quiero decir que tener personas que te quieran, que te acepten y te protejan es importante, pero más importante aun TU debes estar dispuesta a querer, aceptar y sobre todo a proteger a esas personas importantes para ti, tu ya quieres y aceptas a Naruto, Fuu y Gaara, ¿Ahora estas dispuesta a protegerlos?

-Si Kurama-sensei, usted tiene razón, yo quiero proteger a quienes son importantes para mí, a los que son mi familia, no debo dudar mas-dijo con convicción Hinata.

-Bien dicho pequeña-contesto feliz el zorro antes de dejar el cuerpo de Naruto.

-"Gracias sensei"-dijo Naruto antes de recuperar el control.

-Bueno chico el plan será sencillo, yo voy al frente y hago un ataque frontal contra los que vengan y ustedes terminan con los que queden-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué pasara con si aparece Orochimaru?-pregunto Fuu.

-Eso complicaría las cosas, sin embargo confió plenamente en ustedes, si aparece el tal Orochimaru yo tendré que enfrentarlo y ustedes deberán encargarse de los otros atacantes-dijo serio el rubio.

-Ojala no aparezca Orochimaru-comento Gaara muy serio.

-Chicos se que solo llevamos unos días entrenando y que lo que se nos viene encima es muy difícil, pero tengo la confianza en que nosotros saldremos adelante-dijo el Uzumaki, luego se acerco a Gaara-Gaara yo confió en tu fuerza aunque tu Taijutsu no está listo hasta donde he visto es muy fuerte y puedes hacerle frente a cualquiera, además cuentas con el apoyo de Shukaku-sensei, así que pase lo que pase mañana estoy orgullosos de llamarte hermano.

-Gracias Naruto-contesto feliz el pelirrojo.

-Fuu-chan, eres escandalosa, terca, divertida, pero sé que mañana lucharas con todo para defendernos a todos, tu poder es muy grande no temas usarlo ya que yo se que Choumei-sensei te guiara y te apoyara, una vez que termine todo se que nos estarás haciendo reír con tus locuras, o enfermándonos con tus comidas, gracias por ser mi hermana-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tensa.

-Gracias cabeza hueca pero no te preocupes yo los protegeré a todos aunque me cueste la vida, además tengo que sobrevivir para darte sobrinos hermano y para malcriar a mis sobrinos-contesto la Jinchuriki con una sonrisa y abrazando al Uzumaki.

-Finalmente Hinata-chan pero no la ultima en mi corazón, se que mañana enfrentaras algo que es muy difícil tendrás que acabar con alguna o algunas vidas, pero sé que saldrás adelante porque yo se que eres muy fuerte, aunque no eres una Jinchuriki, tu fuerza es muy grande tu Junken es el más poderoso del mundo y nadie dentro de la estúpida familia Hyuga puede igualarse a ti, así que no dudes mi amor, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, y cuando esta lucha acabe te prometo que tratare de hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo-termino de decir el rubio dándole un beso en los labios a la pelinegra.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, te prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda para protegerlos a todos ustedes, ustedes que son mi valiosa y querida familia-contesto decidida y seria la Hyuga.

-Bueno chicos es hora que vayamos a descansar dejare uno 10 clones para que vigilen así descansaremos nos levantaremos a las 4 y esperaremos el ataque una cosa mas no los obligare pero sería recomendable que no desayunaran, dado los efectos de la fase cuatro del Ryū no shinjitsu, recuerden como quedaron los arboles, no será agradable ver los cuerpos cuando los ataque con la fase cuatro-termino de explicar el rubio Uzumaki.

-Si será lo mejor-concordó Gaara.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-grito Naruto haciendo aparecer a 10 clones-ustedes vigilen el perímetro que nadie ni nada se acerquen al campamento en un radio de 500 metros a la primera señal hostil ustedes me avisan-ordeno Naruto a los clones.

Todos entraron a dormir y a esperar el nuevo día que traería consigo una inevitable batalla.


	17. Chapter 17 Capitulo 33 y 34

Ya que hoy estoy de animo les subire un tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten y en cuanto a la proxima actualizacion sera el miercoles o jueves.

* * *

**Capitulo 33 El Amanecer Sangriento.**

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando Naruto se levanto en silencio comprobó que sus enemigos estaban como a unos 500 metros del campamento, gracias a las continuas patrullas de los clones no habían podido acercarse más, Naruto fue hacia el lago y se interno en el al llegar al centro del lago llamo a Isobu.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-pregunto la enorme tortuga sacando solamente la cabeza.

-Sensei estoy preocupado por Hinata-chan y la aparición de Neji, él la odia pero sé que él no sabe la verdad, ella en un instante de debilidad podría permitir que el la mate y no podemos permitir eso, además está el asunto del tal Orochimaru, si él aparece yo tendré que luchar contra él, y tendré que dejar el ataque para defendernos de Orochimaru-explico el rubio.

-Entiendo Naruto tu quieres que yo haga algo ¿No es así?-pregunto el Biju.

-Si sensei, si aparece Orochimaru quiero que usted proteja a los chicos y sobre todo a Hinata-chan, ya que ella todavía tiene conflictos con lo de eliminar a los enemigos, y quien mejor para protegerla que su maestro-contesto Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naruto yo los protegeré, así que si aparece ese tal Orochimaru tu puedes pelear tranquilo porque yo hare acto de presencia en el acto-contesto Isobu.

-Gracias Isobu-sensei, muchísimas gracias ahora me voy ya que casi es hora que los demás despierten y si no me encuentran se armara un escándalo-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-De acuerdo Naruto y no te preocupes tus amigos y tu novia son muy fuertes-contesto amablemente Isobu.

El rubio dejo a Isobu y haciendo el Hiraishin no Jutsu apareció en la orilla del lago, se acerco al campamento, estuvo unos minutos meditando en silencio, después de cómo quince minutos Hinata fue la primera en aparecer a los pocos minutos apareció Gaara y finalmente Fuu.

-Buenos días chicos espero que hayan podido dormir un poco, hoy es nuestra prueba de fuego espero que todos salgamos con bien de lo que nos espera, si por alguna razón no llego a sobrevivir quiero que sepan que yo los quiero mucho a todos, y aunque me cueste la vida yo los protegeré a todos-dijo el rubio.

Los tres chicos estaban impactados Naruto básicamente estaba despidiéndose de ellos. Hinata se acerco al Uzumaki con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio una sonora cachetada.

-¡Nunca! ¡ ¿Me oyes?! ¡Nunca vuelvas de despedirte de esa forma, te prohíbo que te mueras! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿Esta claro Naruto Uzumaki?!-grito furiosa Hinata y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-De…de acuerdo Hinata-chan-contesto sorprendido Naruto.

Luego vino el segundo acto, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Escucha cabeza hueca! ¡Te prohíbo morirte! ¡ ¿Escuchaste?! ¡Todavía tienes que darme sobrinos con Hinata! ¡Así que mientras no me des al menos 10 sobrinos no puedes morirte! ¡ ¿Esta claro cabeza hueca?!-grito molesta Fuu.

-Si…si Fuu-chan-contesto Naruto totalmente rojo al igual que Hinata.

-Naruto no puedes morir ya que harías sufrir mucho a mi hermanita Hinata y si lo haces encontrare la forma de traerte a la vida de nuevo y te volveré a matar-dijo amenazante Gaara.

-De…de…de acuerdo Gaara-respondió el rubio asustado.

Naruto abrazo a sus compañeros, feliz de al fin tener una familia que lo quisiera. Una familia por la que lucharía hasta quedar sin vida.

En eso estalla un kunai con un sello explosivo.

-Qué pena sentimos interrumpir esta escena tan linda, pero es hora que paguen por sus crímenes monstruos-dijo Kankuro.

El día comenzaba a despuntar la luz hacia huir las sombras de la noche, mostrando el campamento de los chicos rodeado por los cincuenta ninjas de Sunagakure y de Takigakure, los atacantes creían que podrían entrar sin ser detectados por eso fueron eliminando uno a uno a los clones que patrullaban sin embargo esa acción no paso desapercibida para el Uzumaki, que los dejo acercarse a propósito.

-Vaya, vaya el chico de las muñecas-dijo Naruto viendo a Kankuro- veo que te recuperaste y quien te acompaña, veo que perdonar tu asquerosa vida fue un error-comento el rubio al reconocer al ANBU que él le había perdonado la vida-pero ese error no volverá a ocurrir, chicos es hora de trabajar-termino de decir el Uzumaki en forma seria y fría.

Entre tanto en el campamento de los ninjas de Konoha el ruido de la explosión los alerto y salieron a ver qué ocurría, vieron el campamento de Naruto totalmente rodeado.

-Vamos a ayudarlos Gai-sensei-dijo Lee.

-No Lee, Naruto dijo que no interviniéramos solo observaremos, quiero que todos ustedes se fijen bien en los movimientos, técnicas y estrategias que usara el grupo de Naruto, sobre todo fíjense en el Ryū no shinjitsu para que tengan una idea de su poder.

El grupo de Konoha se acomodo a ver lo que seguía.

-Bueno chicos creo que es mejor no hacerlos esperar más-dijo fríamente Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con una enorme seguridad y frialdad.

-Acabemos con esto rápido Naruto quiero desayunar luego-dijo Fuu con ferocidad.

-Naruto, menos charla y mas acción-comento Gaara.

-Creen que podrán con nosotros monstruos-dijo Kankuro.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu, Ragnarok!-grito el rubio lanzándose en contra del primer grupo de atacantes.

Cuando el primer grupo recibió el Ragnarok, lo que ocurrió fue algo terrorífico, nadie vio la serie de golpes complejos que contenía el ataque, que habían destruido el sistema circulatorio de chakra y roto varios huesos, lo único que quedo del paso del Uzumaki fue una serie de cuerpos tirados con profundos cortes en sus cuerpos, que no dejaban de sangrar algunos más desafortunados quedaron con sus intestinos al aire, brazos y piernas prácticamente cortados sostenidos por algunos pequeños jirones de piel, el ataque fue devastador, nadie sobrevivió al ataque, solo quedo un reguero de cuerpos sangrando profusamente.

-Gai…Gai-sen…sensei… ¿Qué…que fue eso?-pregunto un asustado Lee.

-La…la nueva fase del Ryū no shinjitsu-contesto Gai atontado por el poder de Naruto.

Tenten no pudo seguir viendo y a pesar de no haber comido nada tuvo que alejarse un poco para vomitar el espectáculo era demasiado dantesco.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese bastardo?-pregunto furioso Neji que tenia activado su Byakugan.

-¿Qué viste Neji?-pregunto Gai.

-Solo vi algo de chakra en sus manos y de ahí un resplandor blanco nada mas-contesto molesto el Hyuga.

-Entonces si es el Ryū no shinjitsu-contesto Gai.

Entretanto Naruto se enfrento al segundo grupo al ver de frente al Uzumaki, dieron un paso hacia atrás, pero el rubio fue más rápido.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu, Ira de Dios!-grito el muchacho.

El segundo grupo no pudo hacer nada, si el primer ataque fue terrorífico este no se quedaba atrás, los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, la expresión de dolor en sus rostros era terrorífica, se notaba que había sufrido un dolor insoportable, se notaban en las partes donde había piel que también habían sufrido pequeñas pero graves quemaduras, pero lo malo era que el mayor daño de la ira de Dios era interno y no se podía ver, a excepción de las fracturas expuestas de brazos, piernas y costillas, Naruto había destrozado su sistema de chakra y literalmente había electrocutado los órganos internos de las víctimas y deshecho el sistema nervioso.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Neji haciendo esfuerzos por contener sus deseos de vomitar.

-El segundo golpe del Ryū no shinjitsu fase cuatro-contesto Gai totalmente asombrado y asustado a la vez.

Mientras Hinata se encaro al tercer grupo, los atacantes vieron que era la chica que parecía más débil.

-No te preocupes lindura, cuando destruyamos a los monstruos nos divertiremos contigo-dijo uno de los ninjas.

-Con nosotros no extrañaras a esos monstruos-dijo otro.

Esa fue la gota que colmo la paciencia de la pelinegra, se acerco al grupo, su andar era seguro y su mirada fría, al quedar frente a sus enemigos, los miro uno a uno y lo único que invadió a la Hyuga fue rabia y asco por esos sujetos.

-¿Qué está haciendo Hinata?-dijo Gai, luego agrego-¿Por qué no toma la posición del clan Hyuga?

-Es tan inútil que ni siquiera se coloca en posición de combate-dijo con odio Neji.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se ve tan segura?-dijo Lee.

Gai y Neji repararon en lo que Lee decía pero ¿Qué la hacía sentir tan segura? Se preguntaba el maestro y su alumno el genio.

-No te haremos daño linda-dijo uno de los ninjas.

Hinata activo su Byakugan sin necesidad de sellos.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Camino al infierno! –grito la Hyuga.

Antes que el tipo se diera cuenta tenia cerrados más de la mitad de su Tenketsus y Hinata lo acababa con un par de certeros golpes en el corazón.

Neji quedo asombrado, Hinata había activado su Byakugan sin sellos, luego casi en un parpadeo cerro los Tenketsus de su oponente para luego acabarlo con lo que parecieron dos golpes pero en realidad fueron al menos 6 golpes todos en el corazón.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Tormenta de lágrimas!-grito nuevamente la chica.

Esta vez la muchacha se movió rápidamente entre sus oponentes, sus movimientos parecían una danza, esquivaba con precisión y atacaba con decisión, cerraba unos puntos Tenketsus con sus manos mientras daba una patada al tipo que se acercaba por la espalda, luego daba una patada cargada de chakra que destrozaba conductos y puntos Tenketsus mientras con las manos detenía el flujo de chakra a las piernas de otro sujeto, en pocos minutos Hinata había acabado con 8 sujetos.

De pronto un sujeto iba a atacar a la pelinegra por la espalda.

-¡Rasengan!-grito una voz en la espalda de Hinata.

Esta se volteo y encontró a su salvador Naruto.

-Gracias mi amor-dijo feliz Hinata.

-Sigamos Hina-chan luego me das las gracias-contesto Naruto avanzando hacia el siguiente grupo.

-¡Suiton: Teppōdama!-grito Hinata atacando a un tipo que se acercaba por la espalda de Naruto-¡Arte Secreto Junken: Látigos de Agua!

Dos líneas de agua salieron de las manos de la pelinegra y prácticamente atravesaron al sujeto que había recibido el Teppōdama.

El grupo de Konoha no salía de su asombro Naruto había acabado con dos grupos de 10 hombres en menos de 5 minutos con dos movimientos, Hinata por su parte usaba un Junken nunca antes visto, y elimino a casi todo el tercer grupo, la atención del Equipo Gai se dirigió a los otros dos miembros del grupo de Naruto.

Gaara estaba frente al cuarto grupo con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y la arena saliendo de su calabaza, miraba fríamente a los enemigos.

-Destruyamos a este monstruo al menos-dijo uno de los ninjas.

Los diez ninjas se lanzaron a la vez contra Gaara. El pelirrojo solo bajo sus manos y la arena empezó a reaccionar ante los ataques de los ninjas de donde vinieran los golpes la arena reaccionaba en cosa de milisegundos, de repente Gaara se aburrió de defenderse y comenzó con su acometida.

-¡Estilo del desierto: lanzas de arena!-grito Gaara.

Al instante tres ninjas que se lanzaron contra el pelirrojo fueron atravesados por numerosas lanzas que salieron disparadas del escudo de arena de Gaara.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Puño de arena!-grito el pelirrojo.

Gaara lanzo un puñetazo a un ninja que creyó eludir el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás, pero no fue así ya que la mano de Gaara al estar cubierta de arena creó un efecto parecido al de las lanzas de arena y una fina lanza de arena, similar a un senbon salió de los dedos de Gaara atravesando el ojo en incrustándose profundamente en la cabeza del pobre infeliz que se atrevió atacar a Gaara.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Ataúd del desierto!-grito nuevamente Gaara.

Esta vez fueron 4 los que cayeron víctimas del ataúd de arena de Gaara, la arena se compacto con las victimas dentro, Gaara comenzó a apretar mas y mas fuerte el ataúd los pobres desgraciados gritaban pidiendo piedad, pero el pelirrojo no se las dio ya que ellos habían osado atacar a sus amigos, a su familia, con un rápido movimiento termino el sufrimiento de sus víctimas que quedaron totalmente destrozados. Dos ninjas aprovecharon el leve descuido de Gaara con la intención de atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito Naruto carbonizando a los dos que intentaban atacar a su hermano.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo Gaara.

De repente un sujeto de piel blanca y aspecto de serpiente se paro frente a Naruto y Gaara aplaudiendo.

-Jujuju, felicidades Naruto-kun, sin duda eres poderoso-dijo el sujeto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el rubio.

-Jujuju, quien soy no tiene importancia, pero veo que eres una amenaza para mí por lo tanto tengo que destruirte, a menos que quieras unirte a mi-dijo el sujeto con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Para unirme a ti debería saber al menos tu nombre, ¿no crees?-comento Naruto.

-Jujuju, eres gracioso Naruto-kun está bien te diré mi nombre, me llamo Orochimaru-contesto el Sannin con una sonrisa malévola.

-Gaara ve ayudarles a Hinata-chan y a Fuu-chan-comenzó a decir Naruto, luego agrego mirando al Sannin de las serpientes- yo me quedare golpeando a este idiota, ya que su propuesta la considero insuficiente, además se que eres solo un maldito cobarde y traidor.

-Bien Naruto pero ten cuidado-dijo Gaara preocupado.

-No te preocupes tengo un plan de respaldo por si ustedes tienen algún problema pero vete rápido, las chicas te necesitan, una cosa más Gaara quiero a los lideres vivos-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-De acuerdo Naruto-dijo Gaara yéndose hacia donde estaba Hinata y Fuu.

-Disculpa la demora Orochimaru-kun, ahora me encargare de ti-dijo con confianza el Uzumaki.

-No te confíes Naruto-kun, jujuju- respondió el Sannin con una mirada de odio.

Gai se sorprendió al ver a Orochimaru frente a Naruto.

-Orochimaru-dijo Gai.

Neji, Lee y Tenten quien se había recuperado de la primera impresión se giraron a ver al Sannin frente al chico rubio.

Entretanto Fuu estaba acabando con algunos tipos, el Taijutsu de la chica era por decir lo menos extraño para alguien como Gai, Lee o Neji sin embargo con la ayuda del Byakugan este podía ver los movimientos de la peli verde.

¡Estilo del bosque, ataque del escorpión!-dijo la chica mientras con sus manos detenían los brazos de su oponente y con una patada le daba en la cabeza a su oponente.

El movimiento era complejo se notaba que le faltaba rapidez, pero lo que sorprendió a Gai que ese golpe solo era así porque le faltaba perfeccionarlo, pero una vez que lo perfeccionara la chica podría ser letal dado que la fuerza del golpe de pierna era suficiente para acabar con cualquiera.

-¡Estilo del bosque, ataque de la mantis!-grito esta vez la chica.

-"Los golpes eran rápidos pero faltaba algo"-pensó Neji.

-Con unas armas seria más efectivo ese ataque-comento Tenten como si nada.

Todos miraron a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tenten?-pregunto Lee.

-Ese ataque tiene mucha velocidad, pero le falta un arma con la cual sea letal una vez que ella consiga el arma adecuada ese golpe será mortal-explico Tenten.

-Tienes razón Tenten-comento Gai.

Luego cada uno de los de Konoha se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-"Increíble tanto el pelirrojo como la chica de pelo verde están recién creando un estilo de Taijutsu y ya se pueden ver los primeros resultados, sobretodo de la chica tiene una base muy extraña sin embargo cuando acabe de perfeccionar su estilo y agregue armas u otras cosas, será una contrincante difícil de vencer"-pensó Gai asombrado.

-"¿Dónde habrá aprendido esa perra esos movimientos? Definitivamente son del Junken pero son totalmente extraños, si continua aprendiendo ese estilo será un grave problema para el prestigioso clan Hyuga"-pensó Neji con odio.

-"Increíble, sencillamente increíble, Naruto-kun es muy poderoso y su estilo es espectacular, ahora entiendo porque Gai-sensei me prohibió luchar con él, ni siquiera abriendo las 8 puertas seria rival para Naruto-kun"-pensó Lee.

-"No me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos están a un nivel totalmente distinto al mío"-pensó con miedo Tenten.

Fuu por su parte continúo su batalla.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito Fuu mientras lanzaba una serie de bolas de fuego.

Fuu llevaba 5 enemigos derrotados. De repente un tipo había llegado cerca de Fuu para atravesarla con una espada.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Ataúd del desierto!-grito Gaara atrapando al atacante de Fuu para luego aplastarlo con su arena.

-No es justo Gaara-kun-dijo Fuu molesta.

-Lo siento linda-dijo Gaara robándole un beso a la Jinchuriki.

Solo quedaban 4 enemigos de los 50, entre ellos Kankuro, el ANBU que Naruto había perdonado la vida de nombre Ryota y un ninja de la arena y otro de Taki.

Los tres chicos rodearon a los atacantes restantes y Gaara los aprisiono con su arena. El amanecer sangriento había acabado, los alrededores del campamento de Naruto y sus amigos estaba cubierto de sangre y cuerpos, la tierra quedo regada con la sangre de los insensatos que creyeron poder derrotar al grupo del Jinchuriki y sus amigos, solo restaba ver como saldría Naruto de su batalla con el legendario Sannin de las serpientes. Los de Konoha no salían de su asombro los cuatro chicos habían acabado con 50 ninjas y habían dejado solo un rastro de sangre y cadáveres, no habían dudado un segundo.

* * *

**Capitulo 34 El zorro y la serpiente.**

Entre tanto Naruto miraba a su oponente, ambos se observaban con detenimiento para lanzar el primer ataque, esperando el error del rival, la desconcentración en el momento justo, pero ninguno daba el menor atisbo de debilidad, pero ese momento de aparente calma debía romperse en algún momento, y se rompió cuando ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

El sonido de dos kunai golpeándose el uno al otro anuncio el inicio de la batalla.

Naruto comenzó haciendo rápidamente unos sellos.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo Naruto creando dos clones, luego les ordeno-vayan donde los chicos cualquier cosa me avisan-luego el chico hizo otros sellos-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito el rubio lanzando una enorme bola de fuego.

-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!-grito el Sannin creando una enorme pared de agua.

Al chocar ambas técnicas se creó una enorme columna de vapor dado que a pesar de que la técnica de Orochimaru tenía la ventaja como elemento el poder que llevaba la técnica de Naruto era mayor a la esperada por el Sannin lo que provoco que ambas técnicas se disiparan en una enorme columna de vapor.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-grito el Uzumaki, creando 20 clones que se ocultaron en el vapor.

-Jujuju, que interesante, espero que hagas divertido nuestro combate Naruto-kun, jujuju-comento Orochimaru.

El Sannin se mordí el pulgar luego hizo unos sellos con las manos y golpeo el suelo.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-grito Orochimaru.

En el acto apareció una enorme serpiente de color café que se lanzo contra el rubio. Los clones atacaron a la serpiente pero no lograron nada solo que la serpiente se los comiera o disipara. La serpiente se acercaba veloz contra el Uzumaki quien hizo unos sellos.

-¡Füton: Renkūdan!-grito Naruto lanzando una serie de balas de aire comprimido.

La serpiente esquivo fácilmente las balas de aire cuando estaban prácticamente cerca del rubio este grito.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Naruto-kun-dijo en tono de burla Orochimaru.

-No, no es todo Orochimaru-kun ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

El ataque dio de lleno a la serpiente pero esa técnica tenía algo especial que Orochimaru no detecto hasta el último momento, ese dragón de agua llevaba chakra de naturaleza Raiton combinado con el agua, el efecto fue devastador haciendo que la invocación desapareciera.

-Jujuju, interesante, muy interesante Naruto-kun, tu Ninjutsu no está del todo mal, jujuju- reconoció el Sannin.

-Felicidades Orochimaru-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun?-pregunto curioso Orochimaru con una sonrisa malévola.

-Porque eres el primero que me hace luchar un poco en serio-dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

-Jujuju, es un honor Naruto-kun, cuando acabe contigo me rogaras ser mi sirviente-contesto maliciosamente el Sannin de las serpientes.

-Es lo que quisieras cara de serpiente- contesto serio y desafiante el rubio.

-Veamos que puedes hacer con esto, jujuju-dijo Orochimaru.

-Veamos para que sirves cara de serpiente- contesto molesto el Uzumaki.

-¡Sen'ei Tajashu!-grito Orochimaru al momento de levantar sus manos en dirección a Naruto.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver salir de las manos del Sannin de las serpientes docenas de serpientes que se abalanzaban sobre él, Naruto empezó a eludir las serpientes pero estas lo seguían, al chico no le quedo otra que usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu, para aparecer detrás de Orochimaru.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el rubio impactando a Orochimaru en la espalda.

El rubio creyó que había ganado pero su desilusión fue grande al notar que el que debió ser el Sannin no era más que un tronco.

-Kawamiri-dijo molesto el Uzumaki.

-Donde aprendiste esas técnicas, mocoso-dijo molesto el Sannin.

-Esas técnicas son de mi padre Orochimaru-kun-contesto con burla el rubio.

Mientras los de Konoha sobretodo Gai no creía lo que veía el chico estaba peleando de igual a igual con el legendario Sannin de las Serpientes. Aprovechando el descuido de Gai uno de sus Gennin se alejo del grupo, para acercarse al grupo de Naruto.

-Así que eres hijo de ese bastardo de Minato-dijo con odio Orochimaru.

-Así es Orochimaru-kun, aquel que nombraron Hokage en vez de a ti-dijo serio Naruto.

-El me robo un puesto que por derecho me pertenecía. Quizás no pude terminar con ese imbécil pero disfrutare destruyéndote a ti, su estúpido hijo-amenazo el Sannin.

-Nadie insulta a mis padres-dijo furioso Naruto, liberando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la primera cola del Kyubi.

-Vaya, vaya veo que tu papito te hizo la vida difícil al encerrar en ti al Kyubi, jajaja-comento burlesco Orochimaru.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar ni a mi padre ni a mi maestro!-grito furioso el Uzumaki, liberando la segunda y tercera cola del Kyubi.

-Jujuju, el muchachito se molesto porque toque a su papi y su bestia, quizás debería hablar sobre la puta que era tu madre-dijo Orochimaru-

-¡Es todo Orochimaru, llego tu hora maldito bastardo!-grito furioso el Uzumaki liberando de golpe el poder de la cuarta y quinta cola.

El poder que emanaba de Naruto era sorprendente, todos quienes veían el encuentro sintieron el poder del Uzumaki molesto, pero el chico no había sido poseído por la oscuridad, estaba furioso, pero el chakra solo lo cubría, el Sannin había tocado a tres de las personas más importantes de su vida, y eso era algo que él no iba a tolerar. Nadie se metía con sus padres, con su novia, con su maestro o con sus amigos y esto era algo que Orochimaru iba a aprender por las malas, Naruto lo haría pedazos, ese sería el final de uno de los Sannin.

Naruto se lanzo a la carrera en contra de Orochimaru, el rubio lanzo un potente puñetazo, que envió al Sannin lejos de los campamentos, usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu apareció al lado de Orochimaru.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Ira de Cerberos!-grito el rubio.

Orochimaru apenas eludió el golpe que fue a dar contra una roca que se volvió polvo, el poder que llevaba el golpe sorprendió a Orochimaru, era un poder mucho mayor que el de Tsunade.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Obliterar!-el golpe apenas rozo el brazo del Sannin pero fue suficiente para que cerrara todos los Tenketsus del brazo derecho del Sannin, y detuviera el flujo de chakra en el brazo de forma permanente.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios me hiciste mocoso del infierno?! ¡Te matare!-grito Orochimaru por el dolor que sintió en su brazo ahora paralizado.

-¡Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te hare, maldito bastardo mal nacido!-dijo un Naruto totalmente furioso pero en control de su chakra-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu: Armagedón!

Esta vez Orochimaru pudo evitar el golpe directo pero no pudo detener el golpe que recibió en su pierna izquierda, el chico cerro los Tenketsus de la pierna, la rompió con una horrible fractura expuesta a mitad de la pantorrilla, un gran chorro de sangre salía del muslo y el Sannin de las serpientes sabia que tenia al menos los músculos del muslo rotos y los tendones de la rodilla cortados. Ya nada podía detener a Naruto el no pararía hasta que el Sannin de las serpientes aprendiera la lección.

El rubio al ver que el Sannin no tenia donde huir comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano este comenzó a formar una esfera, de repente la esfera comenzó a emitir un ruido muy fuerte y empezaron a salirle unas especies de puntas, Orochimaru por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, pero miedo verdadero, el se daba cuenta que con esa técnica Naruto lo acabaría de una vez por todas.

-Es tu fin Orochimaru-dijo fríamente el Uzumaki.

El rubio caminaba hacia Orochimaru con su técnica en alto, el Sannin hacia desesperados intentos por huir de su atacante, su miedo aumentaba cada vez más, Orochimaru podía ver frente a él, la cara de la muerte, sonriéndole y dándole la bienvenida.

-Detente…por favor detente te lo ruego-suplicaba aterrado el Sannin de las serpientes desesperado por poder sobrevivir.

-Es mejor que libre al mundo de tu…-el rubio no alcanzo a hablar ya que le llego una llamada de emergencia del segundo de sus clones que había enviado a proteger a sus amigos. Algo muy malo había pasado una pequeña señal de preocupación cruzo el rostro del chico.

-Te has salvado por el momento Orochimaru, pero si vuelves a meterte con mis seres queridos te destrozare de tal manera que no podrán reconocerte ni siquiera tus padres-dijo el rubio desactivando la técnica antes de desaparecer en un destello.

El Sannin quedo confundido, pero a la vez agradecido de su suerte ya que se había salvado por los pelos, algo había pasado en el campamento y algo muy malo al parecer, había algo que el Sannin había aprendido no le gustaría estar en los zapatos del idiota que se encontrara con el Uzumaki molesto. El Sannin comprobó que no podía mantenerse en pie el daño a su pierna izquierda era demasiado grave como para recuperarla, en cuanto a su brazo derecho estaba inutilizado, eso lo dejaba con un enorme dilema, debía deshacerse de ese cuerpo ahora inútil.

-"Maldito mocoso, destrozo mi cuerpo, pero corrí con suerte ya que pude haber muerto, espero que este cuerpo inútil aguante unos días mientras encuentro otro recipiente"-pensó el Sannin de las serpientes.

En ese momento apareció Kabuto seguido por Kimimaro.

-Orochimaru-sama ¿Qué le ocurrió?-pregunto Kimimaro.

-Fui atacado por un maldito Jinchuriki, de hecho fue el mismo chico que te ataco Kabuto-comento el Sannin.

-Deje ver sus heridas Orochimaru-sama-pidió Kabuto.

Una vez que Kabuto termino de examinar las heridas del brazo y la pierna, solo meneo la cabeza.

-Lamento decirle Orochimaru-sama que su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda están inutilizable, de hecho el daño en la pierna es irreparable.

-Maldito mocoso me las pagara-dijo furioso el Sannin.

El Sannin fue llevado por Kabuto y Kimimaro a su escondite, Orochimaru juro venganza contra Naruto, ya encontraría el método por el cual vengarse, de momento solo debía encontrar otro recipiente para su alma.

Entretanto en el campamento se desarrollaba una tragedia, que cambiaria la vida de unos pocos pero que afectaría a muchos y marcaria muchos destinos.

* * *

Ahora dado que varios han preguntado del porque hice a naruto tan fuerte fue simplemente porque esa es la libertad del autor de la historia, ademas lo hice fuerte simplemente para que pueda proteger a quienes le importan, ahora quiero aclarar tambien que en esta historia la unica pareja que sera comun es NaruHina el resto iran apareciendo a medida que avance y espero sorprenderlos con algunos emparejamientos llamemoslos fuera de lo comun. Una cosa mas quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado y aportado sus opiniones o criticas, gracias.


	18. Chapter 18 Capitulos 35 y 36

**Capitulo 35 La difícil decisión de Naruto.**

Naruto apareció en un destello frente al campamento, al llegar y mirar la escena, se quedo sin palabras, un Gaara molesto y una Fuu histérica además de un Isobu al borde de la locura, los de Konoha rodeados por Gaara y su maestro, entonces el rubio reparo en algo, Fuu estaba llorando con algo en los brazos, pero no era algo era alguien.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Naruto desesperado.

Ese alguien era la novia del rubio, la dulce Hinata estaba en los brazos de Fuu escupiendo sangre, Naruto se acerco rápidamente a la chica.

-Fuu, Fuu ¿Qué le paso a Hinata-chan? Respóndeme-dijo Naruto con enormes lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

-Naruto, lo siento, perdóname te lo ruego-decía desesperada la Jinchuriki.

-¿Qué paso Fuu? Respóndeme de una vez-pidió angustiado el Uzumaki.

-El idiota de Neji Hyuga ataco a Hina…la ataco en un momento…en que estábamos descuidados, te lo ruego…perdóname-dijo totalmente en shock la peli verde

-Fuu-chan…no…llores-dijo Hinata con una voz muy débil.

-Hinata, Hinata por favor, no me dejes, me prohibiste morir, ahora yo te lo prohíbo-dijo desesperado el rubio con lagrimas saliendo a raudales por sus ojos.

-Naruto…kun…no llores…por favor…-la chica no pudo continuar porque escupió nuevamente sangre.

-No te dejare morir Hinata-chan-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

Naruto se paro extendió el pergamino donde tenía sellada la mansión Namikaze y procedió a desellarla, la técnica le tomo unos minutos, luego con delicadeza tomo a Hinata en sus brazos abrió la puerta de la mansión y la llevo al dormitorio principal donde la acostó en la cama.

Una vez que la dejo en la cama se giro hacia Fuu.

-¿Quién fue Fuu?-pregunto furioso Naruto.

-Neji Hyuga-contesto Fuu.

Naruto pensó unos segundos sus posibilidades. Luego tomo rumbo hacia donde estaban los prisioneros.

-Gaara encárgate de amarrar a los imbéciles de Taki y Suna, yo necesito conversar brevemente con estos idiotas, una vez que termines con los otros imbéciles amarraras a estos infelices-ordeno un furioso Uzumaki.

Una vez que llego frente a los de Konoha.

-Bien me has desilusionado Maito Gai, prometiste vigilar a tu subordinado pero no fue así-Gai solo agacho la cabeza, sabía que el rubio tenía razones para estar furioso-en cuanto a ti Neji Hyuga, prepárate porque desde este momento tu vida no vale nada, y por consiguiente la vida del clan Hyuga tampoco vale nada, y ruega al cielo porque Hinata se salve, porque sino destruiré Konoha piedra por piedra, y tú serás el culpable, creíste en las mentiras de Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama no miente bastardo-dijo Neji escupiendo la cara de Naruto.

-Mira imbécil-comenzó a decir Naruto furioso tomando con una mano el cuello de Neji y comenzó a apretarle el cuello mientras lo levantaba-Hiashi toda tu asquerosa vida te ha mentido, acabas de atentar contra tu propia hermana, el sello que tienes en tu asquerosa frente solo un Uzumaki o un Hyuga con afinidad Suiton pueden quitártelo, entiendes imbécil.

Naruto lo lanzo al suelo, en el suelo Neji recuperaba trabajosamente el aliento y miro al rubio con odio.

-Yo no tengo hermana, y Hiashi-sama me lo prometió, prometió quitarme el sello.

En eso apareció Fuu.

-Naruto, Naruto, Hinata pregunta por ti y…-dijo Fuu.

-¿Por quién mas Fuu-chan?-pregunto serio el Uzumaki.

-Por el-dijo la chica señalando a Neji.

Naruto agarro de malas maneras a Neji y lo llevo a rastras hacia la casa. Mientras Fuu fue a buscar la mochila de Hinata. Una vez en la habitación, Naruto se arrodillo delante de la cama.

-Hina, por favor Hina-chan no me dejes no podría vivir sin ti-dijo Naruto al borde de las lagrimas nuevamente.

-Naruto-kun, mi Naruto-kun no te preocupes estaré bien-trato de mentir la Hyuga.

-Guarda fuerzas mi amor, acuérdate que tenemos que darle 10 sobrinos a Fuu-chan-dijo Naruto tratando de sonar casual.

-Si es cierto-dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos unos momentos-Naruto-kun no lastimes a Neji-niisan.

En eso llego Fuu con la mochila de Hinata. Naruto sabía lo que quería Hinata de sus cosas.

-¿Quieres que le pase eso a Neji, Hina-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

-Si-fue la contestación de la Hyuga.

Naruto busco en las cosas de Hinata y encontró dos pergaminos, los tomo, luego miro a su novia.

-Recuerda no lastimes a Neji-niisan-volvió a pedir Hinata.

-Está bien mi amor por el momento no le hare daño, pero ahora descansa-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo mi Naruto-kun-contesto Hinata quedándose dormida.

-Fuu-chan por favor cuida a mi Hina-chan cualquier cosa yo estaré en el estudio hablando con este imbécil-dijo Naruto serio, luego se volteo al Hyuga-sígueme idiota, tenemos que hablar.

Naruto guio al Hyuga por la mansión hasta el despacho, mejor dicho lo arrastro por la mansión hasta el despacho, una vez adentro el rubio cerró la puerta y busco un libro en particular, luego busco una página en especial y se sentó frente a Neji.

-Según tu Hyuga, Hiashi no miente ¿cierto?-dijo fríamente Naruto.

-Si Hiashi-sama jamás mentiría-respondió con desprecio y muy seguro el Hyuga.

-Para que veas que Hiashi miente toma lee esa página de este libro-dijo el rubio pasándole el libro a Neji.

-¿Que es este libro?-pregunto Neji.

-Es un libro de Fuinjutsu este libro perteneció al cuarto Hokage, así que lee lo que te pedí y luego saca tus conclusiones-comento serio el Uzumaki.

Neji leyó lo que le pidió Naruto que leyera, y a cada frase la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa al principio para luego cambiar a dolor.

"El sello del pájaro enjaulado es una creación hecha por el clan Uzumaki a petición expresa de la familia principal del clan Hyuga, dado que este sello fue creado por el clan Uzumaki, solo un Uzumaki puede retirar dicho sello ya que el clan Hyuga solicito que el conocimiento de la eliminación del sello no se les transmitiera, la otra forma de quitar el sello es que alguien del mismo clan Hyuga que posea una afinidad Suiton utilice su chakra y su Byakugan para eliminar dicho sello"-decía el libro.

-Es mentira, es mentira-dijo Neji llorando.

-No es mentira Neji, ahora cálmate, porque tienes que leer algo muy serio-dijo el rubio poniendo los dos pergaminos en el escritorio.

Una vez que Neji se calmo un poco Naruto le paso el primero de los pergaminos.

Neji lo abrió con desconfianza luego cuando reconoció la letra quedo sorprendido y a la vez triste. La carta decía así:

"Neji, mi querido hijo, te escribo estas líneas para que sepas una verdad que me llena de alegría pero a la vez me llena de tristeza, alegría porque que sentimiento puede ser más hermoso que el amor, y tristeza porque sé que ya no podre proteger a los tres seres más importantes para mí.

¿Por dónde empezar? Es una historia larga, pero te la contare ya que mereces saberla, quizás cuando acabes de leer esta carta, tú me odiaras pero no puedo morir sin que lo sepas.

Antes de que me casara con tu madre, yo tenía una relación con una chica maravillosa, y a la vez muy hermosa, su nombre era Hana, si Neji yo tenía una relación con Hana, la esposa de tu tío Hiashi, en ese tiempo éramos felices lo único que esperábamos era poder casarnos, incluso ya habíamos pensado en el nombre para nuestro primer hijo, si era hombre le llamaríamos Neji si era niña Hinata, pero el consejo no nos permitió casarnos, de hecho nos tendieron una trampa, así a mi querida Hana la casaron con Hiashi y a mí con tu madre Nanako, ella también fue una víctima del consejo Neji, ellos orquestaron todo para que se hicieran sus planes, yo termine odiando a Hana porque me hicieron creer que ella solo jugaba con mis sentimientos, y a Hana la obligaron a aceptar el matrimonio amenazándola con matarme, después de un tiempo de nuestras respectivas bodas tu naciste, desafortunadamente al poco tiempo de nacer tu, tu madre murió, Hana había cambiado su actitud, hasta que un día harto por sus maltratos la encare y ahí supimos la verdad, nos habían usado, ella me confesó que no amaba a Hiashi, de hecho ella lo odiaba, y yo nunca había dejado de amarla así que comenzamos una relación a escondidas de todos, se que quizás estuvo mal pero nosotros nos amábamos mas allá de cualquier cosa, de esa relación al poco tiempo nació tu hermana, si Neji, Hinata es tu hermana, ella no es culpable de nada, de lo único que es culpable tu hermana es ser el fruto de mi amor con Hana, tu tampoco eres culpable de nada mi querido Neji, después del nacimiento de Hinata la vida comenzó a ponerse mal para nosotros cuatro, para ti me obligaron a sellarte, a Hana, Hiashi comenzó a maltratarla física y psicológicamente, el se iba algún bar de mala muerte volvía borracho y comenzaba a golpear a Hana sin motivo alguno, a Hinata, Hiashi la veía como un estorbo ya que él se había enterado que era mi hija, la golpeaba sin importar nada, en cuanto a mí el consejo del clan y a esas alturas el líder del clan, Hiashi, me recomendaban para cada misión peligrosa de rastreo, pero siempre volvía, porque tenía que proteger a mi familia, a ti, a Hana y a Hinata.

Luego vino lo del secuestro, si te soy sincero quien planeo el secuestro no fue otro que Hiashi ya que así se deshacía del estorbo que significaba según el tu hermana, afortunadamente yo llegue a tiempo y elimine a los tipos que estaban secuestrando a tu hermana, pero ella me confundió con Hiashi ya que somos gemelos.

Ese incidente trajo como consecuencia , mi condena, Hiashi quiso representar una charada donde se hizo el hermano preocupado por mi suerte, pero yo vi claramente sus intenciones, incluso cuando me dijeron que debía morir para evitar una guerra, el muy desgraciado sonrió, ya que sin mi podía hacer lo que quisiera a Hana, a ti o a Hinata.

Neji no debes odiar a Hinata ni a tu tía Hana, ellas son tu verdadera familia ellas te quieren mucho, de hecho he escuchado conversaciones donde Hinata dice que le gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú, ella te admira, si quieres odiar a alguien ódiame a mí, por dejarte solo, pero a ellas no.

Debo despedirme Neji, sé que me harás sentir orgulloso, como hasta ahora, sé que voy a morir pero lo hago feliz al saber que el mundo donde mis hijos crecerán será un mundo sin guerra, cuídate mucho Neji y sobretodo no confíes ni en el consejo del clan Hyuga ni en Hiashi, ya que lo único que desean es poder, si quieres proteger algo, protege a tu verdadera familia, y a tus amigos, no malgastes tu vida con personas como Hiashi.

Neji no olvides que tu padre te quiere.

Con todo mi amor

Hizashi Hyuga tu padre."

Neji termino de leer la carta con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, había intentado matar a su única familia, a su propia hermana, todo por complacer a un maldito bastardo.

-¡Nooo!-grito con dolor Neji-¡como fui tan estúpido!

-Tranquilízate Neji, ahora lo importante es hacer que mi Hinata-chan se recupere-dijo Naruto conmovido por el dolor que veía en el rostro del Hyuga.

-¡Te lo ruego Naruto elimíname! ¡Soy un grandísimo idiota! ¡No merezco vivir!-decía desesperado Neji.

-Con gusto lo haría-comenzó a decir fríamente el rubio-sin embargo-su tono se volvió amable-no quiero hacer sufrir a Hina-chan.

-Tu…tu puedes curarla ¿cierto?-dijo con un pequeño dejo de esperanza.

-Puedo intentarlo pero no estoy seguro, debo consultarlo con Isobu-sensei.

-¿Quién es Isobu-sensei? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto el Hyuga desesperado.

-Vamos afuera ahí te lo presentare-dijo el rubio.

Los chicos antes de salir pasaron a ver a Hinata.

-¿Como esta Fuu-chan?-pregunto preocupado Naruto.

-La verdad Naruto está mal, quizás no pueda ni siquiera pasar la noche.

-No, noo esto no puede estar pasando-dijo desesperado Naruto.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, Hinata perdóname te lo ruego-dijo llorando desconsolado Neji.

-Déjenla descansar-pidió Fuu.

-Está bien-dijeron los dos chicos saliendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al llegar afuera Naruto rápidamente se dirigió hacia la enorme tortuga que vigilaba a los prisioneros junto a Gaara.

-Perdón Isobu-sensei le presento a Neji Hyuga el hermano de Hinata-chan, está arrepentido de sus acciones ya que creyó las mentiras del bastardo de Hiashi-comento Naruto.

-Lo entiendo, sin embargo no puedo perdonarte hasta que mi alumna se haya recuperado, luego de eso podemos hablar con más calma-dijo cortante el Biju.

Luego de esa presentación bastante tensa el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Isobu-sensei, Hinata-chan está mal y no sé qué hacer si realizo mi golpe Bendición de Leteo o el Paraíso Terrenal no creo que Hinata lo soporte, está muy débil, ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero que ella muera ayúdeme por favor-dijo Naruto al borde de la desesperación.

-Naruto entiendo cómo te sientes, sin embargo la única solución sería hacer eso que no quieres y luego aplicar el Paraíso Terrenal-dijo serio el Biju.

-Pero sensei ¿seguro que no hay otra solución?-dijo casi suplicante el Uzumaki.

-Lo siento Naruto pero es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, la otra solución sería tener a un medico ninja que realizara una operación y tu y yo sabemos que no tenemos ese medico ninja.

-¿Cuál es esa solución que no quieres usar?-pregunto molesto Neji.

-Neji, ¿sabes lo que es un Jinchuriki?-pregunto el rubio.

-No se Naruto, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Hinata?-contesto el Hyuga.

-Para empezar un Jinchuriki es una persona en cuyo cuerpo se encuentra encerrado un Biju, o como el resto de la gente los conoce una bestia con cola-dijo Naruto con desagrado, luego continuo-de hecho Fuu-chan, Gaara, y yo somos Jinchuriki, la opción para salvar la vida de Hinata-chan es que la convierta en una Jinchuriki, y eso no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no quieres si la amas?-pregunto angustiado Neji.

-Porque la amo no quiero que se convierta en Jinchuriki, alguna vez viste como me trataba la gente de Konoha, lo mismo sucedió con Fuu y Gaara, incluso a Fuu la persiguieron por tres días un grupo ANBU de Takigakure, hasta que al tercer día se topo con Hinata-chan y conmigo y yo los elimine, realmente crees que permitiría que la mujer que amo pase por ese infierno-dijo abatido, derrotado y muy triste el Uzumaki.

Neji recordó una vez que caminando por la aldea vio como golpeaban a un chico rubio de 5 años y lo llamaban demonio y que él le preguntaba entre lagrimas el porqué de su maltrato, aunque él no le tomo mucho sentido en ese entonces ahora entendía el porqué de ese maltrato hacia un niño que no pidió esa carga. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir culpa y al darse cuenta que Naruto realmente entendía lo que era tener una carga no pedida, ser marcado sin ser consultado, pero Naruto no se rindió y consiguió salir adelante, luego el Hyuga pensó que realmente el mundo ninja merecía ser destruido si la gente se comportaba como animales contra seres humanos, mejor dicho niños que su único pecado era haber nacido y recibir esta maldición.

-Pero Naruto esa es la única opción de mi hermana-dijo con dolor Neji.

-Lo sé y me duele muchísimo tener que tomar esta decisión, pero no quiero perderla-dijo Naruto comenzando a derramar lagrimas.

-Naruto, sé que no quieres hacerle esto a Hinata, y yo te apoyo, pero ella nos considera su familia, y ella a diferencia de ti o de mi nos tendrá a nosotros para aceptarla, para apoyarla y para quererla-dijo Gaara que se había acercado al ver al rubio derramar lagrimas.

-Gracias Gaara, gracias hermano-dijo Naruto abrazando al pelirrojo.

-Naruto se que no es el momento ni el lugar pero quiero que sepas que si esto sale bien te prometo cuidar a mi hermana y aceptarla, ya que ella es toda la familia que me queda en el mundo-dijo Neji arrepentido.

-Isobu-sensei, me he decidido hare lo que sea por salvar a mi querida Hinata-chan, incluso si para salvarla tengo que convertirla en Jinchuriki-dijo con convicción el rubio, mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo Naruto haremos lo que sea por nuestros seres queridos-dijo la enorme tortuga.

Naruto se dirigió nuevamente al estudio de la mansión Namikaze y entro al cuarto secreto busco entre los pergaminos del clan Uzumaki hasta que dio con el que necesitaba, la técnica era muy sencilla en sí pero el problema era la cantidad de chakra, sin embargo el rubio tenia muchísimo. Sin embargo surgió un nuevo problema para realizar la técnica, el problema era grave desde el punto de vista del rubio un problema que pondría en riesgo toda la técnica. Salió de la mansión abatido y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Gaara, Isobu y Neji.

-¿Qué ocurre porque esa cara?-pregunto Isobu.

-Isobu-sensei no puedo sellarte en Hinata-chan, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué paso Naruto para que cambiaras de opinión?-pregunto Neji.

-Esto-dijo el rubio tendiéndoles un antiguo pergamino-lean la parte final de la técnica.

Gaara, Neji e Isobu leyeron el pergamino, de inmediato el Hyuga y el pelirrojo se pusieron muy rojos.

El pergamino decía: "Para que la técnica funcione correctamente el candidato a Jinchuriki debe estar desnudo, dado que las prendas de vestir impiden un buen fluir del chakra necesario para la técnica."

-¿Qué hago?-dijo desesperado Naruto.

-Yo no le veo problema-dijo Isobu.

-Naruto sé que esto será muy difícil sobre todo por lo que acabas de descubrir pero si no lo haces Hinata morirá sin remedio-dijo serio Gaara.

-Que complicado, pero sé que puedes, no sé cómo explicarlo Naruto pero sé que tu puedes salvar a tu novia, ya que yo no merezco llamarme su hermano luego de lo que le hice, te pido que la salves-dijo angustiado Neji.

-De acuerdo hagámoslo, Gaara lleva a los prisioneros a un lugar más alejado no quiero que vean a mi Hinata-chan sin ropa, segundo Neji ayúdame a traer a Hinata-chan y luego tendré que pedirte que dejes que Gaara te amarre no quiero que en un acto inconsciente trates de hacer algo mas, yo me quedare a hacer el sellado con Fuu-chan, una vez terminado el sellado de Isobu-sensei, Fuu-chan vestirá a Hina-chan con algo y una vez que todo esté listo volveremos acá.

Gaara hizo lo que el rubio le había ordenado, mientras Naruto y Neji iban por Hinata y le explicaron todo a Fuu, ella acepto de inmediato, aunque no dejo pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Naruto un poco, aunque el rubio sabia que esto era solo el inicio de su tormento.

Llegaron a la playa del lago y Fuu comenzó a desvestir a Hinata mientras Neji se iba donde estaban los prisioneros.

-Tranquilo Naruto se que lo harás bien-dijo Isobu tratando de animar al rubio.

-"Tranquilo Naruto, trata de no ver el cuerpo de Hinata y así podrás realizar la técnica con éxito además yo te prestare de mi chakra, una cosa más, hazme sentirme orgulloso de ti, eres mi mejor alumno, y espero que hagas cosas más grandes que cualquier Kage o que el mismo Rikudo"-dijo en la mente del rubio Kurama.

-"Gracias Kurama-sensei, no te defraudare y es una promesa"-contesto Naruto.

-"Así me gusta muchacho"-dijo con orgullo Kurama.

Fuu ya tenía lista a Hinata, Naruto respiro hondo y se dirigió a realizar el sellado, trato de mantener la calma, era difícil pero él debía hacerlo por la chica que amaba, llego al lado de Hinata, volvió a respirar hondo y comenzó a realizar una serie larga y compleja de sellos, no perdía la concentración en ningún momento, el rubio empezó a emanar el chakra necesario para que el sello se activara, entretanto Isobu redujo su chakra al máximo para que la técnica resultara lo más rápido posible.

Lentamente el chakra del Biju comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Hinata, el sellado era lento pero efectivo luego de unos 20 minutos la técnica estaba casi completa Isobu comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, 5 minutos después Isobu había desaparecido dentro del cuerpo de Hinata, Naruto agotado y rendido cayó de rodillas esperando que hubiera resultado la técnica, Fuu al ver que Naruto cayó de rodillas rápidamente fue donde Hinata y comenzó a ponerle algo de ropa.

-"Lo has hecho perfecto muchacho"-comento Kurama.

-"Gra…gracias…sensei espero que Hinata-chan se recupere, y que me perdone por lo que acabo de hacerle"-dijo Naruto al borde de las lagrimas.

-"Tranquilo muchacho tú hiciste lo que debías"-dijo el zorro conmovido por la angustia del rubio.

-"Si pero convertí a mi amada Hinata en Jinchuriki, yo no quería que ella pasara por eso"-dijo Naruto comenzando a derramar lagrimas.

-"Tranquilo muchacho, tú la protegiste haciendo lo que hiciste, si quieres un culpable pues culpa a Hiashi por ser un bastardo, por engañar a Neji, por maltratar a Hinata, tú hiciste lo que debías Naruto"-concluyo Kurama.

Naruto derramaba lágrimas sin cesar, en eso se acerco Fuu, vio al chico llorar desconsoladamente e hizo lo único que se debía hacer abrazar a Naruto para que se desahogara, luego de un par de minutos.

-Naruto debemos llevarla adentro de la casa sino podría resfriarse-dijo amablemente Fuu.

-Tienes razón-dijo el rubio.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y la llevo dentro de la mansión, la acostó delicadamente en una cama y él se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara, al poco rato apareció Gaara.

-¿Como resulto todo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Resulto bien ahora solo queda esperar-dijo Fuu

-Naruto-comenzó a decir Gaara mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del rubio-hiciste lo correcto, ahora debes descansar un poco.

-No hasta que despierte bien Hina-chan-dijo con lagrimas el Uzumaki.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y la pelinegra no despertaba, Naruto en tanto estaba a su lado sin moverse ni un centímetro estaba angustiado y triste, cerca de la medianoche, Hinata se movió un poco y entresueños dijo "Naruto-kun", ya era un avance, la noche avanzo igual que el día lentamente, casi al amanecer el rubio Uzumaki se durmió sosteniendo la mano de su novia, un par de horas después Hinata al fin despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto dormido y con su mano sostenida. Ella lo miro por unos largos minutos hasta que él despertó de la peor forma cayendo de la silla donde estaba sentado lo que provoco una risita de la chica, al sentir el golpe Fuu y Gaara entraron rápido a la habitación y lo que encontraron fue a una Hinata riendo, al ver a Naruto lo encontraron levantándose del suelo frotándose la cabeza, quien al ver sonreír a la pelinegra no aguanto más la ansiedad y se abalanzo sobre la chica y la abrazo.

-Nunca…nunca…nunca más me asustes así Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto derramando lágrimas.

-De acuerdo mi amor-contesto sonrojada la pelinegra.

Fuu y Gaara notaron que estaban de más pero cuando iban de salida, Hinata los detuvo.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-pregunto Hinata.

-Pues creímos que necesitabas tiempo a solas con Naruto que ha estado muy preocupado por ti-comento Gaara.

-De eso nada los cuatro somos familia, y ustedes tienen el mismo derecho que yo de estar con Hinata-chan-respondió Naruto.

-Si esto es así, entonces quítate cabeza hueca mira que quiero abrazar a mi hermanita-dijo Fuu empujando a Naruto para ella poder abrazar a Hinata.

-Yo tengo más derecho, soy su novio-reclamo Naruto.

-Pero yo soy su hermana, así que tengo más derecho-contesto Fuu provocando la risa de Hinata.

-Tranquilízate Naruto-dijo Gaara tocando el hombro de Naruto, luego agrego-Iré a avisarle.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto.

* * *

**Capitulo 36 Juicio y Declaración de Guerra.**

Gaara fue donde estaban los prisioneros iba sereno y hasta se podía decir que estaba de buen humor, al llegar donde estaban los prisioneros busco a uno en particular.

-Vengo a decirte que Hinata se recupero-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

-Gracias-fue el escueto comentario del prisionero.

Gaara se volvió hacia el resto.

-Ahora que hemos resuelto nuestros problemas Naruto y nosotros tres decidiremos su suerte, como consejo no esperen ningún tipo de misericordia ya que nos atacaron, eso nos da derecho a matarlos y dejar sus cuerpos a las alimañas-dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento el Jinchuriki del Shukaku.

-Yo soy tu hermano ¿Estarías dispuesto a derramar sangre de tu sangre?-pregunto incrédulo Kankuro.

-Jajaja, ¿mi hermano? No me hagas reír Kankuro, nunca fui un hermano para ti, incluso tu mismo intentaste asesinarme en varias ocasiones-comento Gaara con total desprecio hacia Kankuro, luego agrego-los únicos con derecho a llamarme hermano son mis compañeros Jinchuriki y mi hermana Temari quien fue la única que me trato como un ser humano y no como un arma o demonio de toda la maldita Sunagakure, crees que si te tengo que matar no lo hare porque eres mi hermano, eres un idiota, y tu acto de ayer a mis ojos significa que Sunagakure quiere una guerra contra nosotros los cuatro Jinchuriki, no esperes mucho Hermanito, dado que Naruto está bastante molesto y no creo que mire con buenos ojos su existencia, dado que uno de los atacantes-Gaara miro al ninja de Takigakure- ya una vez Naruto le perdono la vida y dado que lo conozco no cometerá el mismo error dos veces.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto angustiada Tenten.

-Ustedes tienen pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, ustedes mejor que nadie deben saber lo que sufrió Naruto en Konoha, y este no es el primer ataque que sufre, sin embargo, esta vez Konoha cometió un error fatal, intento matar a la persona más importante para Naruto y no solo para Naruto sino que también para Isobu-sensei y Kurama-sensei, además de que Hinata es una de las personas importantes para Fuu-chan y para mi-contesto Gaara.

-¿Quieres decir que el acto de Neji provocara la destrucción de Konoha?-pregunto Gai desesperado.

-Primero que nada no intenten huir por que no solo Naruto sino yo también los cazaremos como animales y si es necesario ir a buscarlos al infierno lo haremos-comenzó a decir Gaara al ver los intentos de Gai por soltarse-segundo no me extrañaría que Naruto fuera a destruir Konoha, pero no hará solo eso ahora, ahora el clan Hyuga está en su lista negra, en especial su líder, Naruto no descansara hasta vengar lo que le hicieron a Hinata, y si quieren saber mi opinión no quisiera estar en los zapatos de ese tal Hiashi Hyuga.

Tanto Gai, como Lee y Tenten, empezaron a sudar enormemente.

Neji en tanto había escuchado todo en silencio, sabía que Naruto no lo perdonaría y que el tenia razón había intentado matar a Hinata y no solo eso obligo, a Naruto a convertirla en una Jinchuriki, algo que el rubio no quería y ahora entendía el porqué de los maltratos que había sufrido Naruto en Konoha, el toda su vida se había quejado por tener el sello del pájaro enjaulado, sin embargo, comparado con la carga que llevo Naruto, el sufrimiento y la soledad que Naruto soporto, su carga, su sufrimiento y su dolor no eran nada, de hecho el pudo conocer a sus padres y recibir el cariño de su padre, en cambio Naruto no conoció nada de eso solo dolor, sufrimiento y soledad, eso lo hacía sentir peor.

En ese momento Naruto salía con Fuu y con Hinata tomada del brazo del rubio.

Luego que salieron Naruto hizo unos sellos y sello nuevamente la casa y juntos los tres que faltaban se acercaron a Gaara.

-No esperen misericordia-dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Bien a quienes tenemos a aquí-dijo Naruto cuando llego frente a los prisioneros.

-Primero que nada tenemos a los líderes del ataque de ayer-dijo Gaara en forma fría.

-Bien ustedes serán los primeros en probar la justicia de los Jinchuriki-menciono Naruto.

Gaara se acerco los prisioneros de Taki y Suna y los hizo ponerse de rodillas frente a los cuatro muchachos. Quienes formaron un semicírculo, de izquierda a derecha primero Fuu que miraba con seriedad a los prisioneros, luego Naruto quien no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, luego Hinata quien a pesar de tener el rostro sereno sus ojos mostraban una intensidad nunca antes vista, y finalmente Gaara quien solo miraba con asco a los prisioneros.

-Bien, ¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?-pregunto fríamente Fuu.

-¡No tengo nada que decirte monstruo!-dijo Ryota con desprecio.

-Y tú, ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto Gaara a Kankuro y al otro ninja de Suna.

-¡No diremos nada, malditos bastardos!-contesto Kankuro.

-Perfecto no quieren defenderse, conste que les di la oportunidad de redimirse, ahora las consecuencias de sus actos son la muerte-dijo fríamente Naruto, luego agrego-pero no será aquí será delante de toda su aldea para que vean de una maldita vez que con nosotros no se juega.

Los ninjas de Suna y Taki sudaron frio habían salido a escondidas de sus respectivas aldeas en una misión sin el consentimiento de sus líderes y ahora no solo perderían sus vidas sino que también lo harían enfrente de sus aldeas.

Gaara saco a los prisioneros de Taki y Suna, luego los llevo a un árbol donde los amarro fuertemente.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-grito Naruto creando 20 clones, luego les ordeno-quiero que los vigilen y que no intenten nada.

Gaara apareció con Gai, Lee y Tenten.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Maito Gai?-pregunto fríamente Naruto.

-Nada Naruto-kun, no puedo pedirte perdón, he fallado, no solo con mi promesa, sino con mis alumnos, así que si quieres hacer algo, házmelo a mí y perdónalos a ellos te lo ruego, ellos no tienen culpa.

-Buen maestro hasta el final no es así Gai-dijo Naruto en forma fría pero había un pequeño destello de compasión en los ojos del rubio, que paso casi desapercibido a casi todos menos para Hinata.

-Gai-san quiero una explicación satisfactoria, ¿Por qué no pudo cumplir su promesa a Naruto-kun?-pregunto seria Hinata.

-Hinata-san, no pude cumplir mi promesa porque estaba abrumado con el poder que ustedes cuatro mostraron ayer y luego cuando vi a Naruto-kun pelear de igual a igual con Orochimaru descuide mi vigilancia, les ruego que perdonen a mis estudiantes-dijo Gai.

-Yo sufriré lo mismo que Gai-sensei-dijo determinado Lee.

-¿Y tú no vas a decir nada?-pregunto Gaara a Tenten.

-Yo que puedo decir, sé que no puedo hacer nada, se que tanto Lee como Gai-sensei son molestos sin embargo, pienso que no merecen morir por la culpa de uno de nosotros es injusto, él no tiene la culpa de las decisiones de nosotros, incluso el nos había advertido y nosotros no supimos cumplir las órdenes-dijo Tenten.

-Bien ¿Qué opinan chicos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Pienso que ellos son inocentes-Dijo Fuu.

-Ellos han mostrado lealtad entre ellos y su maestro no ha dejado de protegerlos, además un error cualquiera lo comete, creo que merecen el beneficio de la duda-dijo Hinata.

-Yo creo que sería injusto culparlos por lo que hizo el idiota-comento Gaara.

-Bien no los mataremos pero tampoco los soltaremos dado que aun estoy molesto por lo que paso ayer. Gaara podrías llevarlos un poco más lejos donde estén cómodos pero que no puedan huir-dijo el rubio, luego le hizo señas a dos clones para que los vigilaran.

Gaara hizo lo que el Uzumaki había pedido después de unos minutos apareció con Neji quien apareció abatido y sin poder levantar la vista y menos ver a Hinata.

-Bien Neji Hyuga ¿algo que decir?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si me di cuenta que cometí un gravísimo error en confiar en la persona equivocada, y más grave aun intente matar a mi única hermana, así que te pido que acabes con mi vida-dijo el Hyuga con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-¿Alguien se opone?-pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto-kun no quiero que mates a mi hermano te lo suplico-pidió Hinata con los ojos llorosos.

-Realmente merece morir-dijo escuetamente Gaara.

-Lo que le hizo a Hinata merece el peor castigo posible-dijo Fuu.

Hinata bajo su mirada estaba muy triste sabía que Naruto no perdonaría a Neji, ella lo entendía pero no quería perder a su hermano.

-Bien Neji podría cumplir tu deseo sin ningún problema, sin embargo la muerte no es suficiente castigo para ti, de hecho he pensado un castigo especial-dijo Naruto.

Hinata y Neji miraron extrañados a Naruto.

-Dime Neji, ¿Qué harías si perdonara tu vida?-pregunto el rubio.

-Pues trataría de enmendar mi error-dijo Neji.

-Fuu, Gaara ¿creen que el merece una oportunidad?-dijo el Uzumaki.

Tanto Gaara como Fuu meditaron unos momentos en silencio.

-No lo sé Naruto-comento Fuu con duda.

-Podríamos perdonarlo pero ¿Quién nos asegura que no volverá a hacer lo mismo?-dijo Gaara serio.

-Bien Neji, ¿Qué prueba nos das de que no volverás hacer lo mismo?-pregunto el rubio.

-La prueba que ustedes exijan-respondió Neji.

-Yo respondo por el-intervino Hinata.

Naruto llamo a Gaara y a Fuu y discutieron unos minutos.

-Bien Neji, nosotros tres hemos tomado una decisión, sin embargo tu deberás decidir cuál de los siguientes caminos tomas.

-Está bien Naruto-contesto el Hyuga.

-Primero-comenzó a decir Naruto-simplemente te matamos y acabamos con todo, sin embargo este camino nos obligaría hacer algo que no queremos y yo especialmente no quiero, haremos sufrir a una persona que nosotros tres queremos y yo personalmente amo demasiado, así que eso queda descartado, la segunda te dejamos vivir pero a cambio de que te incapacitaremos para siempre para ser ninja obviamente volverás a Konoha, la tercera es simplemente te quedas con nosotros para que te vigilemos por un tiempo y de ahí veremos si te dejamos ir.

-Prefiero la primera ya que no tengo perdón por lo que le hice a Hinata-dijo triste el Hyuga.

-Bien has tomado una decisión, hoy al atardecer serás ejecutado-dijo serio Naruto.

-Pero Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata, pero noto algo raro en sus ojos.

Gaara con la ayuda de Fuu llevaron a Neji bajo la sombra de unos árboles donde lo ataron para que esperara su destino.

Entretanto Hinata siguió a Naruto cerca de la orilla del lago.

-¿Por qué…porque tiene que morir?-dijo la pelinegra con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque él lo decidió, Hina-chan-dijo Naruto con seriedad, pero una pequeña sonrisa escapo de su control, cosa que no paso por alto la Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun hay algo mas, ¿no es así?-pregunto seria Hinata.

Naruto se limito a abrazar a su novia y susurrarle algo en el oído. La chica quedo sorprendida.

El día avanzo sin grandes emociones demasiado rápido para el gusto de Neji, al atardecer el sol se escondía en el horizonte Naruto había hecho traer al equipo de Gai para que presenciaran la ejecución y dieran fe de la muerte de Neji en Konoha, Gaara apareció acompañando a un Neji serio y cabizbajo, lo esperaba Naruto, Fuu y una Hinata muy alterada.

-Dado que ofrecimos la oportunidad a Neji Hyuga de salvar su vida y el no acepto nos vemos en la penosa obligación de cumplir su deseo, dado que el decidió dar su vida para compensar el error de haber hecho caso a mentiras insidiosas, dichas por Hiashi Hyuga, e intentar matar a su propia hermana, por lo tanto procederemos a ejecutar la pena-dijo sin ninguna emoción Naruto.

-Algo que decir antes que hagamos cumplir tu sentencia-dijo Gaara.

-Si-comenzó a decir Neji-Gai-sensei le pido disculpas por ponerlo a usted, a Lee y a Tenten en este aprieto, en cuanto a Lee espero que sigas entrenando y te conviertas en el mejor shinobi de Konoha, en cuanto a ti Tenten, se desde hace mucho tus sentimientos hacia mí pero nunca podría haberte hecho feliz, así que búscate a alguien que te haga realmente feliz, Naruto te pido perdón por no haberme dado cuenta mientras estabas en Konoha de todo el sufrimiento que viviste y te pido perdón por obligarte a convertir a Hinata en Jinchuriki-esta información dejo helado a Gai y confundidos a Lee y Tenten-en cuanto a ustedes Gaara y Fuu creo que si las circunstancias fueran otras podríamos haber sido grandes amigos, finalmente Hinata, te pido perdón hermana yo no sabía lo que hacía, solo te pido que trates de ser feliz con Naruto, Gaara y Fuu. Bien Naruto haz lo que tienes que hacer.

-De acuerdo Neji-dijo el rubio apesadumbrado con lagrimas en los ojos.

El rubio se alejo donde Neji estaba arrodillado en la orilla del lago luego hizo unos sellos con sus manos.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito el rubio con la voz casi quebrada.

Una enorme bola de fuego impacto al Hyuga en cuestión de segundos de Neji no quedo nada solo cenizas y como lapida un trozo de cristal que resplandeció con los últimos rayos de sol. Naruto se acerco a Hinata quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y juntos lloraron. Gaara y Fuu llevaron a los anonadados ninjas de Konoha de vuelta hacia donde estaban prisioneros. Gai y Lee derramaban lagrimas en silencio, mientras Tenten lloraba a viva voz.

La noche fue triste para todos solo la luz de un pequeño fuego iluminaba las penumbras nocturnas, al amanecer todos estaban despiertos ya que nadie había podido dormir.

Naruto creó 10 clones y se acerco junto a los clones y sus amigos a los prisioneros de Suna.

-Llego su hora dijo Naruto, haciendo que dos clones tocaran a los prisioneros un tercer clon fue tocado por Gaara y Fuu, entretanto Hinata estaba abrazada al original.

-Bien ustedes vigilen a los prisioneros-dijo el rubio a los clones restantes, luego dijo-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!

En el acto Naruto con los prisioneros y sus amigos desapareció del lago para reaparecer en la entrada de Suna. El rubio envió a un clon a avisar que necesitaba al Kazekage, y al consejo en pleno ya que quería que fueran testigos de una ejecución.

A los diez minutos apareció el Kazekage junto al consejo de la aldea y varios Jounin, ANBUS y algunos ninjas más.

-Kazekage-sama-comenzó a decir Naruto-recuerda que le advertí que pasaría si alguien hería a mi novia o hermanos, veo que no quiso hacer caso a mi advertencia, ya que usted envió a 25 ninjas con la intención de destruir a mis compañeros y a mí, eso no lo voy a tolerar y para demostrar que con los Jinchuriki no se juega, he traído al líder de los ninjas de Suna que nos atacaron hace dos días, usted será testigo de su ejecución.

Gaara empujo a los dos ninjas de Suna la sorpresa fue enorme ya que eran Kankuro, el hijo del Kazekage y el otro era hijo de uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Uzumaki-san te ruego que les permitas vivir-pidió el Kazekage al ver a Kankuro.

-Eso no es posible dado que ya cometí ese error una vez y no pienso repetir ese error-contesto Naruto.

El miembro del consejo al ver a su hijo ordeno a 10 ANBUS que fueran a rescatar a los prisioneros.

-¡Ataquen!-grito el miembro del consejo a los ANBUS.

-Veo que lo que Suna quiere es una guerra contra los Jinchuriki-dijo fríamente Naruto.

-Naruto porque no les das una muestra de tu poder-dijo Fuu.

-No Fuu, Gaara nos harías los honores-dijo Naruto al pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo-contesto Gaara.

Gaara se coloco en posición para atacar, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Los ANBUS se acercaron aun mas y de repente miro fríamente a los atacantes usando su mano derecha una gran ola de arena apareció de la nada.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Marejada de arena!-grito el pelirrojo.

La gran ola de arena sepulto a varios de los ANBUS.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Lanzas de Arena!-dijo Gaara.

Por donde había pasado la ola de arena una serie de lanzad de arena surgían del suelo y atravesaban a los ANBUS restantes.

-Ahora a lo que vinimos-dijo Naruto.

El rubio empujo hacia adelante al hijo del consejero.

-Ellos nos atacaron sin compasión, yo le advertí a Suna sobre las consecuencias de un ataque, sin embargo, decidieron ignorar mi advertencia ahora deben pagar sus consecuencias.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito el rubio.

Al instante una enorme bola de fuego impacto en el condenado incinerándolo en el acto, no alcanzo a proferir ningún grito, al cabo de unos segundos lo que quedo del muchacho fue solo un montón de cenizas, que rápidamente el viento del desierto se encargo de esparcir.

Los testigos estaban sorprendidos, el chico había literalmente vuelto cenizas a un destacado Chuunin.

-Ahora es tu turno Kankuro-dijo Gaara fríamente.

El maestro de las marionetas miro al frente.

-¡No tengan miedo somos una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, no debemos temerles a un grupo de mocosos, donde quedara nuestro orgullo, destruyan a estos monstruos empezando por este animal que se hace llamar Gaara!-grito Kankuro.

-¡Kankuro ni aun en tu hora final vas a ver a Gaara como tu verdadero hermano!-dijo una chica rubia.

-Temari, tu estúpido sentimentalismo no te permite ver la realidad, Gaara ni los otros son seres humanos, son simples animales, cuya única utilidad es ser usados como armas-respondió Kankuro.

-En eso te equivocas, Gaara es más humano que muchos en esta aldea, y si fuiste tan estúpido como para atacar a los Jinchuriki que se habían ido en paz para no volver jamás, realmente mereces la muerte-contesto la rubia.

-¡Acepto mi muerte para la mayor gloria de Sunagakure!-respondió el marionetista.

-Temari-oneesan-comenzó a decir Gaara-agradezco todos estos años que me has cuidado y protegido incluso de nuestro padre, pero desde hoy Suna paso a ser nuestro enemigo, espero nunca encontrarte en un campo de batalla, ya que la única persona que no quiero lastimar de Suna eres tú.

-Gaara, eres mi hermanito yo le prometí a nuestra madre que si algo le pasaba a ella yo te cuidaría y pienso cumplir esa promesa-la rubia miro al Kazekage-lo siento padre, pero mi obligación es estar al lado de mi hermano pequeño, adiós y desde hoy dejo de ser shinobi de Sunagakure, si quieres ponme en el libro Bingo o manda a tus asesinos tras de mí pero mi deber es cuidar y proteger a Gaara.

Sin decir nada mas la rubia se saco su banda de Suna y la arrojo al piso luego se encamino hacia donde estaba Gaara y sus amigos. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido su hermana había dejado todo por seguirlo y cuidarlo. Cuando la rubia llego al lado de Gaara esta lo abrazo y derramo algunas lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien Temari?-pregunto Gaara.

-Si porque veo que mi hermanito está bien-respondió con una sonrisa la Kunoichi.

-Gaara has que tu hermana no vea esto puede ser muy fuerte para ella-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-contesto el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara? ¿Por qué ese chico me pidió que no viera?-pregunto extrañada Temari.

-Porque Naruto usara el Ryū no shinjitsu y no será un espectáculo agradable-contesto Gaara.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué es eso del Ryū no shinjitsu?-pregunto confundida Temari.

-El Ryū no shinjitsu es el Taijutsu supremo y Naruto es el único que puede usarlo-respondió Gaara, luego agrego-Así que si me haces el favor de no mirar.

-No Gaara quiero ver qué ocurrirá con mis propios ojos-contesto la rubia.

-Que conste que te advertimos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Kankuro-dijo fríamente Gaara.

-¡Púdrete maldito monstruo!-contesto con odio Kankuro.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu: Armagedón!-grito el rubio.

El cuerpo del marionetista literalmente fue destrozado por la técnica del Uzumaki, los testigos quedaron helados el chico había destrozado al hijo del Kazekage, quien veía la escena con espanto.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno el Kazekage en un ataque de furia.

Más de 30 shinobis se lanzaron contra los muchachos. Naruto solo suspiro.

-Veo que solo con amenazas y demostraciones de fuerza entienden-comento cansinamente el rubio.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun, porque no acabas con esto de una buena vez y nos vamos-dijo Hinata.

-Como ordenes Hime-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

El rubio se paro frente a los atacantes.

-Está loco lo mataran-dijo asustada Temari.

-No creo-comento Gaara.

-Más preocupada deberías estar por los atacantes-dijo Fuu.

-Si mi Naruto-kun acabara esto muy rápido-menciono Hinata.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu: Ragnarok!-grito el rubio

La mitad de los atacantes fueron destrozados, regando el campo de batalla, si se le puede llamar batalla a la masacre que realizo el rubio, con su sangre.

Luego el rubio creó un clon y el clon estaba entregando energía a un Rasengan que Naruto tenía en la mano, de repente del Rasengan comenzaron a salir unas especies de cuchillas y un sonido chirriante salía de la técnica.

-¡Füton: Rasen Shuriken!-grito el rubio.

La técnica cruzo el aire y golpeo al resto de los atacantes que literalmente fueron desintegrados por la poderosa técnica del Uzumaki. El espanto entre los testigos de Suna fue atroz, con dos técnicas el rubio Uzumaki había destrozado y desintegrado a mas de 30 shinobis de Suna, pero la técnica de Naruto siguió avanzando y golpeo un muro de protección de la aldea el cual detuvo el avance de la técnica pero no pudo evitar la posterior explosión y desintegración del muro generando un enorme agujero. Si antes con la demostración del rubio habían quedado espantados ahora el efecto fue al menos 100 veces peor estaban aterrados, los consejeros, el Kazekage y los ninjas restantes se dieron cuenta del alcance del poder del rubio y la pequeña demostración de Gaara también había sido espectacular, se habían metido con un enemigo que nunca podrían derrotar.

-Bueno chicos volvamos a nuestra base temporal, todavía tenemos dos visitas que hacer-dijo el rubio, luego agrego-desde hoy cualquier ninja de Sunagakure es nuestro enemigo, y donde nos topemos con alguno será inmediatamente destruido, ya que Suna desde hoy está en guerra con los Jinchuriki, adiós por el momento.

El chico hizo que sus amigos, novia y la hermana de Gaara lo tocaran y desapareció en un destello.

Los shinobis de Suna quedaron aterrados los Jinchuriki les habían declarado la guerra y nada podrían hacer en contra de ese poder.

Entretanto Naruto y su grupo habían aparecido en el lago se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los ninjas de Konoha.

-Temari-san lo siento pero te puedo pedir que te quedes aquí a vigilar a los ninjas de Takigakure volveremos en un rato-pidió el rubio.

-De acuerdo además necesito tomar algo de aire para evitar vomitar luego de su espectáculo-contesto Temari.

-Gracias Temari-san-respondió el rubio.

Naruto hizo lo mismo que hizo cuando salió hacia Suna, creo unos clones y luego desapareció junto a los prisioneros de Konoha, apareció frente a las puertas de Konoha a una distancia prudente de la entrada.

-¡Ustedes los guardias de la puerta llamen al Hokage y a todo el consejo de Konoha ya que Naruto Uzumaki desea hablar con ellos aquí y ahora!-dijo Naruto a gritos

Los guardias partieron rápidamente a cumplir con el encargo del rubio, sin embargo una sombra vigilaba la escena atentamente.

A los pocos minutos apareció Hiruzen Sarutobi, junto a Danzo, Homura, Koharu y los líderes de los clanes Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame además de algunos representantes de los civiles.

-¡ ¿Qué deseas monstruo?!-grito Tsume Inuzuka.

-Vaya no sabía que te habían elegido como Hokage perra sarnosa-respondió el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-pregunto amablemente el Hokage.

Danzo se fijo en quienes estaban atados y solo movió su cabeza. En su interior sabia que eso significaban problemas y problemas gordos.

-Viejo creo que te advertí sobre enviar ninjas en mi busca-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

Danzo se acerco a Hiruzen y le dijo al oído.

-Falta Neji Hyuga.

-Esto se pondrá mal-respondió Hiruzen en voz baja.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué quieres monstruo?-pregunto Koharu.

-Mira vieja-comenzó a decir Naruto, mirando a los presentes-quise irme en paz sin molestar a nadie, pero ustedes lo único que hacen es buscarme para hacer mi vida miserable, y no conformes con eso, enviaron al difunto Neji Hyuga con la misión de matar a mi novia Hinata, por poco lo logra, y para salvarla tuve que convertirla en Jinchuriki-esto dejo atónitos a los presentes y a la sombra que miraba todo-ahora bien, nunca fue mi intención volver a Konoha ni molestarles en sus asuntos pero esto paso de castaño a oscuro y ya me harte.

-¿Cómo que difunto?-pregunto Hiashi.

-Si Hiashi-kun, acabe con Neji Hyuga por el intento de asesinato de su hermana y mi novia, pero antes de morir como se lo merecía, dijo algo muy interesante, que la misión de matar a Hinata-chan salió de tu boca, incluso le habías prometido integrarlo a la familia principal del clan Hyuga y retirarle el sello del pájaro enjaulado, lo que es chistoso, dado que el sello del pájaro enjaulado solo puede ser retirado por un Uzumaki o por un Hyuga con afinidad Suiton y dado que tu eres afinidad Doton hallo casi imposible que lo hicieras, eres un maldito cobarde.

-¿Quién te crees maldito mocoso para llamarme cobarde?-dijo furioso Hiashi.

-A ver…veamos golpeas a una niña diariamente con la excusa de que es entrenamiento, abusas física y psicológicamente de tu esposa, planeas el asesinato de tu hermano, planeas el secuestro de Hinata-chan, le mientes a Neji y lo vuelves contra su propia hermana, ¿quieres que continúe?-dijo sarcásticamente el Uzumaki.

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo, malnacido, maldito demonio!-grito el Hyuga.

-¿Demonio? Jajaja, no me hagas reír Hyuga si aquí hay un demonio ese eres tú, pero sabes le hare honor a ese nombre que tanto les gusta ponerme-respondió el rubio.

Naruto se coloco detrás de Lee.

-Cumpliré mi promesa pero te dolerá como los mil demonios, ojala resistas ya que no mereces morir-le dijo Naruto en un susurro a Lee.

Naruto empujo a Lee delante del grupo luego se volteo para que no lo vean y les dice en voz baja a Gai y Tenten, el estará bien. Luego se voltea y queda de frente a los espectadores.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Bendición de Leteo!-dijo el rubio.

Al instante Lee cayó víctima del gran dolor que sentía, a los pocos segundos quedo inconsciente. Los espectadores de Konoha quedaron helados el rubio había acabado con un joven Gennin sin ningún tipo de compasión.

-¡Tú sigues!-dijo el rubio mientras empujaba a Tenten, luego le susurro al oído-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, el estará bien lo mismo que el otro, sigue tu vida hacia adelante y no mires hacia atrás.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu: Golpe Divino!-dijo el rubio golpeando a la chica que cayó inconsciente producto del dolor.

-Ahora tú sigues-dijo Naruto empujando a Gai y diciéndole al oído-cuida de tus Gennin y no vuelvas a ir tras de mí, porque la próxima vez no seré compasivo.

-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu: golpe del Juicio!-grito el chico.

El Jounin al sentir el golpe sufrió un gran dolor y cayó también inconsciente a casi todos los presentes les pareció que los había matado, sin embargo no engaño a Danzo.

-Hiruzen el chico no mato a Gai ni a sus Gennin-dijo Danzo en voz baja a Sarutobi.

-¡ANBUS de Raíz ataquen a los monstruos!-grito Homura.

-¡Clan Hyuga ataquen a la perra traidora y los monstruos!-grito Hiashi.

-Hinata-chan, ¿De quién quieres encargarte?-pregunto el rubio.

-De los Hyuga-dijo ferozmente la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo amor, yo me encargare de los ANBUS-contesto el rubio.

El rubio se acomodo frente a los ANBUS, luego miro casi con aburrimiento a los atacantes, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente la mirada del chico cambio a una mirada seria y fría.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Ragnarok!- grito el chico.

De pronto los espectadores quedaron fríos el espectáculo fue atroz los pobres desgraciados alcanzados por el ataque del chico, quedaron destrozados, luego sin dejar opción al escape el rubio ataco a los restantes.

- ¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Ira de Dios!-grito esta vez el chico.

Los restantes ANBUS cayeron como su un rayo los hubiera fulminado. Este fue el fin de los ANBUS de Raíz que intentaron atacar a los Jinchuriki.

Entretanto Hinata espero el ataque de los Hyuga, rápidamente los enviados por Hiashi se abalanzaron sobre la pelinegra que no adoptaba la posición de combate del clan Hyuga.

-Eres tan inútil que no puedes ponerte siquiera en posición de combate-dijo con desprecio Hiashi.

-Hiashi-kun esta es mi posición de combate-respondió con odio Hinata.

-No puede ser-dijo en voz baja Danzo.

-¿Que pasa Danzo?-dijo Hiruzen.

-Esa postura, es la primera postura de las técnicas perdidas del Junken-dijo asombrado Danzo.

-¡Arte Secreto Junken: Danza Mortal!-dijo fríamente la pelinegra.

Rápidamente atravesó al grupo de Hyuga, rápidamente comenzó como a danzar y lanzaba golpes devastadores en el pecho de sus oponentes, destrozándoles el corazón y los pulmones, la mayoría caía sin proferir una queja y los poco que alcanzaban a abrir la boca era para dejar salir el exceso de sangre que tenían en sus bocas, Hiashi estaba impactado y activo su Byakugan y lo que vio lo dejo aun mas asombrado, vio como Hinata golpeaba solamente el corazón y pulmones de sus oponentes destruyéndolos completamente, el líder del clan más fuerte de Konoha estaba aterrado, el estorbo se había vuelto muy fuerte y sabia su ascendencia.

Varios Hyuga lograron rodear a Hinata.

-¡Arte Secreto Junken: Rotación de Agua!-grito la pelinegra.

La chica comenzó a girar pero en menor medida que en el Kaiten, lo que provoco el asombro de Hiashi, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando en vez de chakra la exiliada Hyuga comenzó a girar agua en vez de chakra, la técnica prácticamente destrozo a sus atacantes y los pocos que sobrevivieron quedaron con sus miembros rotos.

El consejo, los líderes de los clanes, el Hokage y la sombra que vigilaba todo estaban asombrados.

-Bien comprendo que esto es una declaración de guerra, ¿no es así consejo de Konoha?-pregunto fríamente el rubio.

-Naruto no es así-dijo rápidamente el Hokage.

-Viejo se que tienes buenas intenciones pero debes darte cuenta que ya no controlas esta aldea, este acto de insubordinación, es solo una muestra de que los consejeros y los líderes de los clanes te derrocaran en cualquier momento, así que a pesar que no quiero dañarte Sarutobi, tus líderes de los clanes y tu consejo han hablado, desde hoy los Jinchuriki estamos en guerra contra Konoha, espero que sus ninjas no se topen con nosotros ya que los atacaremos sin piedad, adiós pueblo de Konoha.

Naruto se volvió hacia sus amigos y antes de llegar donde estaban dijo mirando a un árbol.

-Espero que te haya gustado el espectáculo Jiraiya, deseo que no me busques sino te pasara lo de Orochimaru, quien salió con vida por poco-termino de decir el rubio, luego le arrojo un kunai con algo atado, mientras sus amigos se aceraban y tocaban al rubio quien desapareció en un destello.

Los espectadores de Konoha se quedaron sin habla tanto el rubio como la Hyuga habían destrozado a sus atacantes, y varios entre ellos Hiashi Hyuga pensaron que ese no era todo su poder.

El grupo del rubio apareció nuevamente en el lago se acerco donde estaba la rubia y de entre el bosque apareció un hombre enmascarado.

-Bien nuestra última parada es Takigakure-dijo Naruto.

-Pero nunca has estado ahí dijo Fuu, ¿Cómo iremos?-comento Fuu.

-Fácil Fuu-chan usaremos el Hiraishin no Jutsu hasta llegar lo más cerca posible luego tus nos guiaras hasta la entrada-respondió el rubio.

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?-pregunto Temari, mientras el enmascarado se acercaba.

-Iremos a Takigakure Temari-san, y luego nos dirigiremos a otro sitio-contesto Hinata.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-grito el rubio creando 4 clones, luego dijo-ustedes dos tomen a los prisioneros, Temari-san y tu toquen al tercer clon-dijo el rubio mirando al enmascarado y a la rubia-y tu Gaara y Fuu-chan ya saben qué hacer-cuando todos hicieron lo que el rubio ordeno-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!

Todos desaparecieron en un resplandor dorado. Sorprendentemente el Hiraishin no Jutsu los llevo muy cerca de Takigakure, luego de un par de horas llegaron a su destino.

-Gente de Takigakure-grito el rubio Uzumaki-quiero que traigan a su líder y sus más altas autoridades.

Rápidamente la petición del rubio se cumplió y en unos minutos aparecieron los líderes de Takigakure.

-Aquí nos tienes, ¿Quién eres y que deseas?-pregunto uno de los presentes.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyubi y líder de los demás Jinchuriki que me acompañan, he pedido su presencia aquí para que vean la ejecución de estos dos hombres que nos atacaron sin previo aviso, que cuando les dimos la oportunidad de defenderse y arrepentirse no lo hicieron y lo más grave uno de ellos yo ya le había perdonado la vida una vez, ahora quiero saber de inmediato si ustedes harán la misma estupidez que hicieron en Konoha y Suna de atacarnos.

-Nosotros no fallaremos como los estúpidos de Konoha y Suna-contesto un consejero.

-Bueno veo que en este mundo solo importa el poder y las palabras se las lleva el viento. ¿Estás lista Fuu-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

-Si como siempre-respondió la peli verde.

Treinta ninjas se lanzaron contra la peli verde quien los esperaba para demostrar sus técnicas.

-¡Füton: Jūha Shō!-grito la peli verde.

Una gran ola de viento se abalanzo sobre los shinobi de Taki quienes acabaron con múltiples cortes y sangrando por las múltiples heridas.

-¡Füton: Jūha Reppū Shō!-grito el rubio.

Esta vez la ola de viento fue muchísimo mayor que la de Fuu y acabo con los restantes atacantes.

-Creo que mejor terminamos a lo que vinimos-dijo Naruto serio.

Los consejeros y lideres de Takigakure estaban asustados los dos Jinchuriki habían acabado con treinta ninjas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahora serian testigos una vez mas de su poder al presenciar la ejecución de los prisioneros.

-¡Katon: Dai Endan!-grito el rubio.

Una enorme cantidad de fuego salió de la boca del Uzumaki que en menos de dos segundos incinero completamente a los prisioneros que no alcanzaron a proferir ninguna queja. Cuando el rubio acabo la técnica luego de 10 segundos una suave brisa esparció las cenizas de los desafortunados.

-Esta es la última advertencia Takigakure-dijo fríamente el Uzumaki.

-No nos dejaremos amedrentar por un grupo de mocosos-dijo un consejero.

-Si así lo quieren-dijo con cansancio Naruto, luego levanto la vista y miro a cada uno de los ahí presentes, luego dijo-que quede en su conciencia, desde hoy Takigakure es enemiga de los Jinchuriki y si alguna vez nos topamos con algún shinobi de su aldea no dudaremos en destruirlo.

Luego de esta escena el grupo desapareció en un destello dorado, mientras en el horizonte el sol se escondía, el grupo apareció cerca de la pequeña aldea en donde el grupo de Naruto había pasado la noche rumbo hacia el lago, el rubio se dirigió hacia el enmascarado.

-Ya puedes quitarte la máscara Neji-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Naruto, en todo caso gracias-dijo el Hyuga mientras se sacaba la máscara.

-¡Neji-niisan!-dijo feliz Hinata al ver a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola Hinata-oneesan-dijo el castaño sonrojado.

-Bueno Neji deja presentarte al resto del grupo, primero que nada esta Fuu-chan.

-Es un gusto-dijo el Hyuga.

-Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien-contesto la peli verde.

-Este es Gaara-dijo Naruto presentando al pelirrojo.

-Ya nos conocemos pero es un gusto-dijo Neji.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Gaara.

-Sera interesante ver sus conversaciones ya que se ve que son muy comunicativos los dos-dijo Naruto.

-Idiota-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Bueno ella es la última adquisición de nuestro grupo y creo que no será la última, su nombre es Temari y es hermana de Gaara-dijo el rubio presentando a Temari.

-Es un gusto-dijo el castaño.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Temari.

-Bueno chicos porque no vamos a la posada de la última vez a dormir ya que mañana partimos rumbo a Uzushiogakure.

-¡Quee!-gritaron todos menos Hinata.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas espero que perdonen la demora pero se me habia olvidado actualizar y segundo estoy un poco enfermo asi que no he andado con muchos animos, asi que espero comprendan que me demorare en contestar todos sus reviews, eso si los he leido todos, pero me falta contestarles y como resultado tambien no podre actualizar como es debido las historias asi que sera un poco mas lento de lo habitual.

Saludos y cuidense mucho, ya que es muy latoso estar enfermo, jajaja.


	19. Chapter 19 Capitulos 37 y 38

**Capitulo 37 Reunión de Emergencia, la traición empieza a rondar.**

Luego de la partida de los chicos el consejo de Konoha junto con los líderes de los clanes se retiraron shockeados, Sarutobi junto a Danzo se acercaron a los caídos y al equipo Gai, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que tanto Gai como sus Gennin no estaban muertos sino que estaban inconscientes.

-Neko, Yamato, Lince-llamo el Hokage.

-Ordene Hokage-sama-dijeron los ANBUS.

-Llévense a estos tres al hospital y déjenlos en una habitación especial permanentemente vigilada por alguno de ustedes tres, busquen al doctor Ryoga, y escuchen claramente, solamente yo, Danzo y el doctor pueden entrar a esa habitación nadie más.

-¿Y yo qué?-dijo una voz aterrizando frente al anciano.

-Jiraiya ya era hora que llegaras, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-dijo molesto el Hokage.

-Ya sabes viejo tenía que seguir con mi investigación-dijo el Sannin.

-Si claro-dijo molesto Sarutobi.

-Lo siento sensei-dijo apenado Jiraiya.

-Sai, Torune-llamo Danzo.

-Ordene Danzo-sama-dijeron los shinobi de raíz apareciendo ante Danzo.

-Quiero que vayan a ver que planea el consejo y los líderes de los clanes, dado que lo que dijo Uzumaki es cierto-ordeno Danzo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Danzo?-pregunto Hiruzen.

Jiraiya le dio una mirada astuta a Danzo.

-Sensei creo que lo que Danzo quiere decir es que el consejo y los líderes de los clanes planean traicionarte y debes pensar en un plan de contingencia.

-No creo que sean capaces-dijo esperanzado el Hokage.

-Pero sus actos de hoy los delatan y no solo te traicionaron a ti sino que los ANBU de Raíz traicionaron a Danzo-concluyo el Sannin.

-Jiraiya ¿Qué te dio Uzumaki?-pregunto Danzo.

-La verdad me lanzo un Kunai con una nota-contesto Jiraiya.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Sarutobi.

El Sannin abrió la nota y esta decía:

"En tres meses y medio en Uzu"

-Al parecer quiere hablar contigo-dijo Danzo.

-Eso espero, y espero también que no me vaya hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Orochimaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jiraiya?-preguntaron los dos ancianos.

-Ese es el motivo por el que me demore una de mis fuentes me dijo que hace dos días Naruto le dio la paliza de su vida a Orochimaru-contesto el peliblanco.

-¡Quee!-gritaron los ancianos sorprendidos.

-Lo que oyeron Naruto casi acabo con Orochimaru y por lo que acabo de escuchar sino hubiera sido por Neji Hyuga, Orochimaru hubiera muerto.

-Dios santo, hasta donde llegan los poderes de ese chico-dijo Hiruzen.

-Pues llegan más allá de nuestra imaginación y sus amigos parece que van por buen camino-comento Danzo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el Hokage.

-La chica Hyuga, hoy demostró que está aprendiendo las artes perdidas del Junken, y Hiashi al parecer lo noto y debe estar como loco-contesto Danzo.

-A mí lo que me llama la atención el ataque del Naruto, ¿Cómo fue que lo llamo?-dijo Jiraiya.

- Ryū no shinjitsu, pero de esos ataques nunca escuche nada-dijo Danzo.

-Pero, ¿Qué exactamente es el Ryū no shinjitsu?-pregunto el Sannin.

-Es el Taijutsu del Rikudo Sennin-menciono Sarutobi.

-¡Quee! ¡ ¿Me quieren decir que ese chico domino el Taijutsu del Rikudo?!-dijo sorprendido el peliblanco.

-Sí pero eso no es su única habilidad, el chico ha llevado técnicas básicas al nivel de un Kage, la fuerza de sus técnicas Katon alcanzan casi la temperatura de las técnicas de Itachi Uchiha, si es que no mas. Lo malo que no sabemos el alcance de sus técnicas Füton, Suiton y Raiton-dijo el Hokage.

-Me…me estas…diciendo que ese chico tiene 4 afinidades elementales-ahora Jiraiya se quedo sin palabras.

-Además domina el Hiraishin no Jutsu, y el Rasengan-completo Danzo.

-Sin contar que tiene conocimientos de sellado-concluyo Hiruzen.

Esto fue demasiado para el Sannin, que un chico de la edad de Naruto dominara las dos técnicas más poderosas del cuarto Hokage, era inconcebible, además de poseer Jutsus fuertes y saber Fuinjutsu, si aprendía Kenjutsu el chico seria el ninja perfecto.

-Se dan cuenta que Naruto está a un paso de convertirse en un ninja perfecto, como permitieron que semejante genio se fuera de la aldea-dijo molesto el Sannin.

-¿Qué quieres decir con un ninja perfecto?-pregunto Danzo.

-El chico sabe, Ninjutsu a un nivel pocas veces visto, sabe Fuinjutsu, sabe un Taijutsu legendario, me imagino que sabe Genjutsu, solo le falta aprender Kenjutsu y se convertiría en un ninja completo-explico el Sannin.

Los anciano quedaron de piedra, Jiraiya tenía razón Naruto estaba por convertirse en un ninja perfecto, eso los lleno de espanto, ahora estaban en guerra con un chico que podía destruir Konoha cuando quisiera.

En eso apareció Lince junto a Neko.

-Ya cumplimos sus ordenes Hokage-sama-dijo el ANBU

-Yugao-san ve a buscar a Anko, Kurenai, Asuma y Ko Hyuga, que los espero en mi despacho.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-dijo la ANBU con la máscara de gato.

Mientras tanto el consejo y los líderes de los clanes tenían una reunión secreta.

-Bien estamos en guerra contra cuatro mocosos, seremos el hazmerreir de todo el continente-dijo molesta Koharu.

-Pero no son mocosos cualquiera-intervino Shikaku Nara.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo Shikaku- comenzó a decir Hiashi-sin embargo hoy hemos visto que Sarutobi no sirve como Hokage, no solo permitió que el Jinchuriki huyera de la aldea, hoy después de ver como mataban frente a nosotros a un grupo de valerosos shinobi el no hizo nada, es mas quiso disculparse con ese grupo de monstruos, pido a esta asamblea que destituyamos a Hiruzen Sarutobi como Hokage.

-Yo apoyo lo que dices Hiashi-intervino Inoichi Yamanaka- Sarutobi no puede seguir gobernando esta aldea.

-Sin embargo, no podemos destituirlo de buenas a primeras debido a que el cuenta con el respeto del Tsuchikage, el Raikage y el Kazekage, si lo destituyéramos o lo matáramos las otras tres aldeas ninjas nos atacarían, sin ninguna compasión, además si se llegara a enterar Uzumaki que le hacemos algo al Hokage, vendría sin más a destruirnos-comento el Nara.

-Desgraciadamente tienes razón nuevamente Shikaku-dijo Homura.

-No obstante creo que deberíamos pensar con cuidado nuestro siguiente movimiento, creo que deberíamos empezar a pensar en el reemplazo de Sarutobi-dijo con malicia Tsume Inuzuka.

-Esta reunión se está convirtiendo en un montón de conspiraciones contra el Hokage, por lo tanto yo en nombre del clan Aburame me retiro-dijo molesto Shibi Aburame.

-Yo le encuentro la razón a Shibi-san, por lo tanto también me retiro, vienes Chouza-dijo Shikaku.

-Lo siento pero me quedare un rato mas-dijo el Akimichi.

El Aburame y el Nara solo se miraron y salieron de la sala de reuniones.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con el Hokage-dijo Shibi una vez estuvieron fuera.

-Tienes razón vamos de inmediato-dijo Shikaku, luego agrego- lo que más me duele es que Chouza se haya quedado, en tanto Inoichi y Tsume se dejan llevar por su odio, esto acabara mal Shibi-san.

-Según un rumor que escuche hace unos días, decían que Inoichi comprometió a su hija con el hijo de Chouza-comento el Aburame.

-Ahora entiendo todo-dijo triste el Nara.

Mientras el Nara y el Aburame iban de camino al despacho del Hokage la reunión continúo.

-Bien veo que solo quedamos los verdaderos protectores de Konoha-dijo Koharu.

-Creo que debemos pensar en el nombre del siguiente Hokage-dijo Homura.

-Yo propongo a Hiashi-sama-dijo Chouza.

-Me encantaría aceptar pero no puedo-comenzó a decir Hiashi-yo había pensado en alguien que es poderoso y que no le temblara la mano contra todos aquellos que desafíen a Konoha.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-dijo Koharu.

-Pensaba en Orochimaru dado que el Uchiha aun es muy joven-dijo el Hyuga.

El nombre provoco unas miradas temerosas.

-Se que Orochimaru fue tratado como traidor, sin embargo, todos conocemos su fuerza, y en nuestra situación actual Orochimaru es la mejor opción dado que la otra opción es Tsunade y todos los presentes sabemos que ella seguirá con el trabajo de Sarutobi y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso o me equivoco-dijo el Hyuga.

-Tiene razón Hiashi-sama-respondió Tsume.

-Con Orochimaru, Konoha será invencible-dijo Inoichi.

-¿Y qué ocurre con Kakashi?-pregunto Chouza.

-A Kakashi lo necesitamos como el maestro de Sasuke Uchiha una vez que se gradué para que aprenda a utilizar el Sharingan-contesto Homura.

-Entiendo, por lo tanto apoyo la propuesta de Hiashi-sama-dijo el Akimichi.

-También apoyo la idea-dijeron a la vez Koharu y Homura.

-Bien ahora debemos contactar con Orochimaru y planear la destitución de Sarutobi de preferencia deshacernos de él y de paso con Danzo, quien se ha convertido en el perro faldero de Sarutobi-dijo con malicia el Hyuga.

-Si-contestaron los otros.

Mientras el Hokage antes de irse de la entrada.

-Lince llévate uno de los cuerpos de los que acabo Naruto uno que haya sido derrotado por la primera técnica y otro que haya sido derrotado por la segunda técnica y que les hagan una autopsia de inmediato quiero en 2 horas el resultado preliminar a más tardar-ordeno Sarutobi.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-contesto el ANBU.

-Jiraiya, Danzo vamos a mi despacho-dijo el Hokage.

Los tres hombres caminaban rumbo al despacho del Hokage, en la entrada de la torre se encontraron con Shikaku y Shibi.

-¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de los líderes de los clanes Nara y Aburame?-pregunto sarcástico el Hokage.

-Deseamos conversar con usted Hokage-sama, debido a que consideramos que los temas que trataron son actos de traición-dijo el Aburame.

-Ya veo pasen-dijo el Hokage mas amablemente.

Tanto Jiraiya y Danzo solo se miraron ya que sospechaban por donde iba todo eso.

Una vez en el despacho el Hokage se iba a sentar cuando su sillón se giro y apareció Chiyo sentada.

-Ya era hora que llegaran par de viejos seniles, ¿Acaso se les olvido como llegar a la torre Hokage?-pregunto la anciana de Suna.

Todos tenían una gota en la nuca.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una maldita vez vieja bruja y nos dejas volver a vivir en paz?-se quejo Danzo.

-Porque luego me extrañarías Danzito-dijo la anciana cerrándole un ojo a Danzo quien se puso muy rojo.

-Bueno ¿Qué deseas Chiyo?-pregunto amablemente Hiruzen.

-Amable y directo como siempre Hiruzen, bueno estaba tranquilamente cuando escuche que el monstruo había aparecido y asesinado a un grupo de ninjas de Konoha, y bueno vine a escuchar las nuevas cosas que ha hecho Naruto Uzumaki-respondió la anciana.

En ese instante apareció Yugao acompañada por Kurenai, Asuma, Ko, y Anko.

-Creo que somos todos-dijo cansinamente el Hokage.

-Pero Hokage-sama falta Lince-menciono Yugao.

El vendrá en unas dos horas lo envié a una misión especial.

-Para empezar Jiraiya sella el despacho-ordeno el Hokage.

-Claro sensei-dijo el Sannin.

Una vez sellado el despacho el Hokage puso al tanto de la situación a Chiyo.

-Hiruzen, Danzo les sería más económico comprarse una fábrica de pastillas, ya que este chico en casi dos meses les han dado más dolores de cabeza que todos sus alumnos y subordinados juntos-comento la anciana.

-Créeme Chiyo ya lo estamos pensando seriamente-contesto Danzo.

-Y lamentablemente es solo el principio-completo el Hokage.

En eso alguien toco la puerta.

-Jiraiya desactiva temporalmente los sellos-ordeno Hiruzen.

Una vez que el Sannin desactivo los sellos, entro un ANBU con una carta decodificada desde Suna, y antes que saliera llego otro ANBU con otra carta decodificada esta vez de Taki.

Jiraiya, miro a Danzo y luego a Chiyo, los tres tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Luego de recibir las cartas y que los ANBUS se fueran Jiraiya volvió a sellar el despacho y Hiruzen procedió a leer las cartas, una vez que termino se hundió en el asiento y empezó a frotarse las sienes.

-Danzo, ¿Tienes una aspirina?-pidió el Hokage.

-Si toma-dijo el anciano sacando un frasco de aspirinas y dándole un par al Hokage, luego pregunto mientras sacaba dos aspirinas para el-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Lee-fue lo que dijo Sarutobi mientras se tomaba sus aspirinas.

Luego de leer las cartas Danzo tomo una silla se sentó, se tomo sus aspirinas y comenzó a frotarse las sienes. El resto miraba extrañado la actitud de los dos ancianos.

-¿Que ocurre Hokage-sama?-pregunto Anko después de 5 minutos.

Los ancianos no contestaron luego de 5 minutos más.

-¡ ¿Por qué diablos tienes que complicarnos la vida de esta forma Uzumaki?!-grito Danzo.

Era oficial Naruto tenía algo que ver con el estado de los ancianos. Chiyo tomo las cartas y luego de leerlas se puso pálida, al ver esa reacción Jiraiya tomo también las cartas también se puso pálido, el resto estaba confundido y Shikaku tomo las cartas y luego de leerlas quedo helado, como si fuera un robot paso la carta a Shibi Aburame, la reacción fue la misma, y así todos los que estaban en el despacho del Hokage quedaron helados. La noticia era grave sobretodo la que venía de Suna.

Después de casi 20 minutos el ambiente se relajo un poco, como para que pudieran seguir con su conversación.

-Bien Shibi-san, Shikaku-san, ¿Qué ocurrió es esa reunión?-pregunto el Hokage.

-El consejo quiere destituirlo en el mejor de los casos-contesto Shibi Aburame.

-Así que lo que dijo Naruto es cierto-comento cabizbajo Sarutobi.

-Si Hokage-sama, yo hablo por el clan Nara y le ofrezco todo el apoyo de mi clan-dijo Shikaku.

-Lo mismo que el clan Aburame, le ofrecemos nuestro apoyo hasta el final.

-Gracias Shibi-san, Shikaku-san, es bueno ver que en Konoha todavía existen lideres leales-comento el Hokage.

En eso tocan la puerta.

-Ya sabes que hacer Jiraiya, Danzo prepara otro par de aspirinas-dijo Sarutobi.

Luego de desactivar los sellos entraron Sai y Torune.

-¿Como les fue Sai Y Torune?-pregunto Danzo.

-Danzo-sama, el consejo planea acabar con usted y con Hokage-sama, además…-dijo Torune.

-¿Además que Torune?

-Además planean darle el puesto de Hokage a Orochimaru, Danzo-sama-dijo Sai.

Nuevamente el despacho quedo en silencio.

-No creo que Orochimaru acepte-comento alegre Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué lo dices Jiraiya-chan?-pregunto Chiyo.

-No creo que Orochimaru acepte ser Hokage, después de saber que Naruto está en guerra contra Konoha, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la paliza que le dio Naruto hace dos días-concluyo el Sannin con una sonrisa.

Casi todos se quedaron mirando al Sannin, algunos pensaron que después de tantos golpes finalmente se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué quiere decir con paliza exactamente?-pregunto Kurenai cautelosamente.

-Naruto casi mato a Orochimaru hace dos días, y si Neji Hyuga no hubiera tratado de matar a Hinata, Orochimaru seria historia-contesto Jiraiya.

Esta nueva información daba un real alcance de los poderes del rubio, Konoha, Suna y Taki se habían metido con el tipo equivocado, fue lo que pensaron todos en el despacho, si hacían una guerra abierta contra los Jinchuriki estarían acabados.

-También esta que Uzumaki, es casi un ninja completo-menciono Danzo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con ninja completo?-pregunto Shibi Aburame.

-A Naruto solo le queda aprender Kenjutsu y seria un ninja completo dado que sabe Ninjutsu a un gran nivel y los Jounin aquí presentes pueden comprobarlo, sabe usar Genjutsu, a qué nivel no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero Kurenai puede testificar que sabe usar Genjutsu, sin contar que sabe Fuinjutsu a un buen nivel si es capaz de crear un Jinchuriki, sabe Taijutsu y todos lo han visto usar su Ryū no shinjitsu, así que el chico esta a un paso de ser un ninja completo, lo peor de todo que en todas sus demostraciones no ha usado una sola vez el chakra del Kyubi-concluyo Hiruzen.

En eso golpean por tercera vez la puerta.

-Debe ser Lince, debe venir con los informes preliminares de las autopsias que ordene-dijo el Hokage.

Jiraiya saco los sellos y dejo entrar al ANBU.

-Bien Lince ¿están los resultados preliminares?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-Si Hokage-sama se sorprenderá al ver los resultados-dijo serio el ANBU.

-Danzo prepara unas aspirinas tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo el Hokage mientras tomaba los informes que le pasaba el ANBU.

Leyó los informes, al principio estaba asombrado, para luego cambiar a un rostro ensombrecido por la angustia.

-Danzo las aspirinas-pidió el Hokage.

-¿Malas noticias sensei?-pregunto Jiraiya, mientras Danzo leía el informe.

-Esto es peor que cuando se llevo la mansión Namikaze-dijo Danzo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la mansión Namikaze?-pregunto Shikaku

-Naruto se la llevo hace unos días-contesto Hiruzen.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se la llevo?-pregunto Anko.

-La sello en un pergamino y luego escapo-contesto Danzo.

Los presentes estaban cada vez mas asombrados con las habilidades del rubio, el chico ya escapaba de la categoría genio, era sencillamente un prodigio, dominar un Taijutsu olvidado, aprender Fuinjutsu por su cuenta, elevar técnicas básicas a niveles de Kage y aun no sabían hasta que nivel llegaba su capacidad con el Genjutsu. Los líderes de los clanes Nara y Aburame cada vez mas creían que era lo más sensato era dejar al chico libre, pero los estúpidos del consejo hacían todo lo posible para enfurecerlo cada vez más, si eso seguía así, esto llevaría a la desaparición de Konoha, y ellos en lo personal cuando eso pasara querían estar lo más lejos posible.

-Hokage-sama ¿Cuáles son los resultados de las autopsias?-pregunto Ko Hyuga.

-Ko los resultados son aterradores, al grupo que recibió el primer ataque termino con los conductos de chakra y los puntos Tenketsu destrozados, hemorragias por los puntos Tenketsus, diversos cortes hechos con chakra de naturaleza Füton, órganos internos destruidos y muchos huesos rotos en al menos 3 partes-dijo el Hokage.

Las caras de todos, estaban sorprendidos y a la vez aterrados.

-En cuanto a los que recibieron el segundo ataque-continuo hablando el Hokage- tienen destruidos los conductos de chakra y Tenketsus, todos los huesos destrozados, órganos internos destruidos, quemaduras eléctricas y los nervios destrozados. Aunque es un informe preliminar nos da una clara idea de lo que es capaz de hacer Naruto.

-Madre mía, no me gustaría enfrentarme directamente con este chico-dijo Asuma.

-Lo mismo pienso Asuma-apoyo Anko.

-Bueno ahora a lo que los convoque-comenzó a explicar el Hokage-resulta que ustedes son los únicos en que puedo confiar en toda la aldea además de Gai y Yamato, si el consejo planea tomar el control de Konoha, tenemos dos opciones enfrentarlos o escapar, enfrentarlos no es posible dado que cuentan con el apoyo del pueblo, ahora durante todo el tiempo que a ellos les tome hacerse con el poder quiero que cada uno de ustedes haga lo que les pediré y dada la situación en que nos encontramos esta información será clasificada como SS, ¿entendieron?

-Si Hokage-sama-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Danzo quiero que tu, te encargues de vigilar discretamente las maniobras del consejo.

-Como digas Hiruzen-contesto Danzo.

-Asuma, Kurenai, quiero que busquen discretamente salidas de Konoha, para poder salir en caso de emergencia.

-Como ordene Hokage sama-dijeron ambos.

-Anko tú te encargaras de sacar información a cualquier sospechoso que este participando en el complot.

-Si Hokage-sama.

-Ko tu misión es de las más difíciles, debes espiar a Hiashi.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama.

-Shikaku-san y Shibi-san ustedes deben ganarse la confianza de alguno del consejo para saber sus planes y estar sobre aviso.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-contestaron los líderes de los clanes.

-Jiraiya tu misión es esencial debes mantener una buena comunicación con Naruto en el peor de los casos él es nuestra última esperanza.

-Cuenta conmigo sensei-respondió el Sannin.

-Todos ustedes son los últimos herederos de la verdadera voluntad del fuego, espero que salgamos bien de este problema-concluyo el Hokage.

-¿Y yo que Hiruzen?-pregunto Chiyo.

-Convoca a los ancianos en un mes en Kusa, debemos convencerlos que Naruto no los atacara mientras no lo ataquemos.

-Tienes razón-concordó la anciana.

El grupo asintió, solo les quedaba esperar lo mejor para evitar una desgracia.

* * *

**Capitulo 38 Un Viaje sin Rumbo Primera Parte**

Amanecía un nuevo día y los chicos salían de la posada con rumbo desconocido para la gran mayoría.

-Bien Naruto, ¿vamos a ir directamente a Uzushiogakure?-pregunto Gaara.

-No, tenemos tres meses para llegar a Uzushiogakure, antes iremos a la mayor cantidad de aldeas ninjas que podamos-contesto el rubio.

-¿Por qué haremos eso?-pregunto Temari.

-Simple, ayer me di cuenta que necesito dejar un sello en cada aldea que podamos para así poder usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu, y así estar siempre un paso adelante.

Todos pensaron que el rubio tenía razón.

-Pero no crean que no haremos nada en el camino entrenaremos como locos, ahora primera cosa necesito saber las habilidades de Neji y las suyas Temari-san, para así planear un entrenamiento especifico, para ustedes-dijo el rubio.

-Ahora te crees maestro-dijo Neji burlón.

-De hecho Neji-niisan a nosotros tres Naruto-kun nos ha entrenado con la ayuda de nuestros maestros particulares-dijo Hinata.

-¿Quiénes son esos maestros?-pregunto Temari.

-Nuestros Biju, Shukaku-sensei, Isobu-sensei, Choumei-sensei y Kurama-sensei-dijo Gaara tranquilamente.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Neji.

-Ustedes deben conocerlos como Ichibi, Sanbi, Nanabi y Kyubi, o como bestias con cola-dijo Naruto molesto, luego agrego amenazante-si les llaman bestias o por sus nombres como Nanabi Sanbi, Ichibi o Kyubi, créanme que los matare, ya que ellos son más inteligentes y leales que muchos humanos.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Temari y Neji.

-Pero, ¿Cómo ayudaran ellos a nuestro entrenamiento?-pregunto Temari.

-Así-contesto Naruto.

-"Kurama-sensei por que no te presentas, con nuestros nuevos amigos"-pidió el rubio.

-"De acuerdo mocoso"-respondió el zorro tomando el control del cuerpo del Uzumaki.

El único cambio visible fue el cambio de color en los ojos del rubio.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos-dijo el rubio con la voz de Kurama.

La voz sonaba profunda y aterradora, Temari y Neji dieron un paso atrás.

-Hermanos no sean mal educados salgan a saludar.

De repente los otros tres chicos también cambiaron el color de sus ojos, en Hinata el cambio era más sutil dado que el color blanco cambio por un color celeste tenue.

-Kurama deja de asustar a los chicos-dijo Hinata con una voz profunda pero a la vez amable.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto asustada la rubia.

-Es simple mocosa-comenzó a explicar Kurama-los cuatro chicos son nuestros Jinchuriki y dado que nos llevamos bien con ellos, ellos nos permiten de vez en cuando tomar posesión de su cuerpo para poder hablar con los otros.

-Entiendo-dijo más calmada Temari.

-Bueno chicos preséntense-ordeno Kurama.

-Hola Temari es un gusto ver que tanto quieres al loco de tu hermanito, y es un gusto mayor poder hablarte por primera vez, mi nombre es Shukaku, el terror de los desiertos, el amo de la arena, o como me conocían en Suna el Ichibi-termino de decir el Shukaku.

A Temari le salió una gota en la nuca.

-Es un gusto Shukaku-sama-contesto la rubia aun perpleja por la presentación del Biju.

-En cuanto a ti chico espero nos llevemos bien veo que tienes potencial, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el Shukaku mirando a Neji.

-Es un gusto y espero poder aprender mucho de usted-contesto educadamente el Hyuga.

-Mi nombre es Isobu, soy el amo de las aguas, es un gusto conocerte Temari, espero y puedas aprender mucho con nosotros-dijo amablemente Isobu.

-Gracias Isobu-sama espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas-respondió Temari.

-Neji Hyuga nos conocimos en el lago, ahora entiendo los motivos de lo que hiciste y has conseguido mi perdón además mi Jinchuriki y alumna no me lo perdonaría, si no perdono a su querido hermano, ya que ella te ha querido desde que supo que eras su hermano-comento Isobu.

-Isobu-sama no merezco tanta amabilidad, cometí un error imperdonable, me siento como el ser más despreciable-respondió Neji.

-Tonterías muchacho, eres fuerte y puedo notar en ti el verdadero sentido de Justicia que tenia Kazuo Hyuga, ahora déjate de preocupar por el pasado y ahora tienes la posibilidad de mejorar tu futuro-contesto Isobu.

-Gracias Isobu-sensei-respondió Neji agradecido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya basta de lagrimas alegrémonos estamos juntos, es un gusto conocerlos muchachos, mi nombre es Choumei y soy el amo del cielo, a propósito Temari espero que seas una buena cuñada ya que tu hermanito y mi Jinchuriki se quieren mucho aunque lo nieguen, espero y me ayudes a que lo confiesen de una buena vez, en cuanto a ti Neji espero que nos llevemos bien.

-El gusto es mío-contestaron la rubia y el castaño.

-Bueno finalmente yo soy Kurama, el amo de las llamas eternas, el rey de los Biju, el terror de los humanos el más poderoso de todo e l mundo-dijo Kurama.

Los chicos tenían una gota en la frente.

-Debería destruir todo este estúpido mundo a ver si así me respetan, estos mocosos de la actualidad no saben distinguir la grandeza cuando la ven-dijo molesto el Kyubi.

Para no empeorar su situación tanto Temari como Neji decidieron guardar silencio.

-Chicos dejen a los mocosos, quiero hablar con ellos-pidió Kurama.

Los otros tres Biju dejaron de poseer a sus Jinchuriki.

-Bien mocosos, Naruto les dijo su destino ¿No es así?-pregunto el zorro.

-Si Kurama-sensei-respondieron Hinata, Fuu y Gaara rápidamente.

-Y ustedes no contestan, miren Temari y Neji, cuando yo pregunto algo todos me contestan, ¿está claro?-dijo molesto el zorro.

-Si Kurama-sensei-respondieron el castaño y la rubia.

-¿Cuál es el destino que les dijo Naruto?

-Kusa, Kurama-sensei-respondió Fuu.

-Estamos a 5 días de camino, mmm-Hinata, Gaara y Fu se miraron desesperanzados, Temari y Neji notaron esto pero no dijeron nada- tienen 4 días para llegar y agradezcan que estoy siendo generoso.

-¡Quee! Pero eso es imposible-se quejo Neji.

-Tienen tres días y medio, ¿alguna queja?-pregunto Kurama.

-Ninguna Kurama-sensei-dijeron los otros cuatro mientras tapaban la boca de Neji para que no dijera algo más.

-Bueno que esperan y díganle a Naruto que nada de Hiraishin o le pondré sellos de gravedad-ordeno el zorro.

El zorro desapareció y Naruto volvió a su cuerpo.

-Bien vamos a Kusa-dijo feliz el rubio empezando a caminar lentamente, luego se fijo en las caras de sus amigos-¿Qué paso?

-Tenemos tres días y medio para llegar a Kusa por órdenes de Kurama-sensei-dijo decaída Fuu.

-¿Por qué tres días y medio?-pregunto el rubio.

-Porque alguien dijo que era imposible llegar en cuatro días-dijo Temari molesta.

-¿Quién fue el idiota?-pregunto molesto Naruto.

Todos apuntaron a Neji y este levanto la mano. Naruto solo suspiro.

-Neji, primera lección las ordenes de Kurama-sensei son absolutas y no se discuten, segunda lección y lo mismo va para ti Temari-san, para Kurama-sensei no existen los castigos individuales si hay que castigar a uno, él los castiga a todos, tercero tienen que tomarse el entrenamiento en serio, si él dice una hora tienen que estar a esa hora, algo mas el entrenamiento de Kurama-sensei es muy severo y estricto, traten de no morir en el intento, se los digo por experiencia propia, pero una vez que acaben su entrenamiento verán los resultados y una última cosa todos somos ahora una familia-concluyo sonriendo Naruto.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha tenían tres días y medio para llegar.

Después de unas cuatro horas de marcha quisieron parar a descansar un poco.

-Chicos debemos encontrar una forma de saber sus afinidades elementales-dijo Naruto mientras los demás bebían agua.

-Tienes razón pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Gaara.

-Ojala tuviéramos papeles de chakra así sabríamos su afinidad elemental-comento el rubio.

-De hecho yo ando trayendo algunos-dijo Temari.

-Que bien-dijo Naruto.

Temari saco unos 15 papelitos de chakra.

-Con cuatro tendremos, Temari-san-dijo Naruto.

-Dime Temari Naruto, no soy tan vieja para que me digan Temari-san, soy apenas un par de años mayor que ustedes-dijo la rubia pasándole los cuatro papeles a Naruto.

-Gracias Temari, bueno lo que haremos ahora es saber su afinidad elemental primaria con la que trabajaremos desde ahora, más adelante averiguaremos su afinidad secundaria, con el entrenamiento de nuestros sensei espero que en un año todos ustedes estén en un nivel Jounin alto, como mínimo-todos quedaron petrificados, el rubio quería que tuvieran un nivel Jounin alto en un año y eso era como mínimo-lo que harán es dejar fluir chakra a estos papeles, si son afinidad Suiton se mojara, si son afinidad Doton el papel se desmoronara, si son afinidad Raiton el papel se arrugara, si son afinidad Katon el papel se quemara y si son afinidad Füton el papel se partirá.

El rubio le paso un papel a Temari, otro a Gaara, otro a Fuu y otro a Neji.

-Bien concentren chakra en los papeles-dijo el rubio.

El papel de Fuu se dividió en dos una mitad se quemo y la otra se partió en dos, el de Neji se mojo la mitad y la otra mitad se desmorono, el papel de Temari se partió y luego se arrugo una mitad, en tanto Gaara su papel de desmorono la mitad y la otra mitad se partió en dos.

-Parece que soy la más débil-dijo triste Hinata.

-Temari préstame otro de tus papeles quiero probar algo-dijo Naruto.

La rubia le paso un papel al Uzumaki quien se lo paso a Hinata.

-Ya sabes que hacer preciosa-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La chica sabía que iba a pasar sin embargo no paso totalmente como ella esperaba, el papel se dividió en dos mitades uno se mojo y la otra se partió en dos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto confundida la Hyuga.

-Me imagino que tiene que ver con que te convertiste en la Jinchuriki de Isobu-sensei por eso tienes ahora dos naturalezas elementales.

-"Hasta que hora, van a seguir perdiendo el tiempo tienen 10 segundos para empezar a mover sus traseros o los castigare a todos con un Genjutsu infernal, uno…dos…"-dijo Kurama en la mente del rubio.

-Chicos pongámonos en marcha o Kurama-sensei usara su Genjutsu Infernal tenemos cinco segundos para partir-dijo asustado el rubio.

-"seis…siete…ocho…nueve…"-seguía contando en la mente del rubio Kurama.

Los chicos apenas recogieron las cosas y continuaron su viaje a Kusa

El día siguió avanzando los chicos iban a buen ritmo pararon a mediodía para realizar un medio almuerzo dado que Kurama no los dio más de 10 minutos para comer, después de eso volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Esos tres días iban a ser un tormento, y ninguno de los chicos se lo cuestiono siquiera.


	20. Chapter 20 Capitulos 39 y 40

**Capitulo 39 Una Aliada Inesperada.**

Mientras tanto en Konoha una chica de unos 18 o 19 años paseaba por un parque, y su cabeza era un caos, finalmente recordó a su padre y decidió hacer lo correcto, fue a hablar con el Hokage.

Después de unos minutos estaba en la entrada de la oficina del Hokage, golpeo y desde adentro se oyó un pase, ella suspiro y entro.

-Buenas tardes Hokage-sama-dijo la chica.

-Buenas tardes Hana, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Es algo importante Hokage-sama, quisiera poder hablar con usted en privado-pidió angustiada la joven.

El Hokage sello su despacho.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucede Hana?-pregunto serio el Hokage.

-Es mi madre Hokage-sama, se ha vuelto completamente loca, esta segada por el odio hacia el chico Uzumaki, cuando el chico estaba aquí, cada cierto tiempo golpeaba al chico y su locura se calmaba, pero desde que Uzumaki la golpeo se ha vuelto irascible, solo piensa en venganza, y ha comenzado a juntarse mas y mas con Homura, Hiashi y Koharu, al principio no le tome importancia pero ayer cuando volvió de una reunión del consejo, me di cuenta que su locura había alcanzado un nuevo nivel y eso podría dejar muy mal parado al clan Inuzuka-termino de explicar Hana.

-Antes de continuar Hana, quiero que me respondas con la verdad, ¿Qué opinas tu de Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto serio el Hokage.

-La verdad Hokage-sama es que al principio me deje llevar por las opiniones de todos, incluso lo odiaba dado que mi padre murió el día del ataque del Kyubi, sin embargo un día recordé unas palabras de mi padre me dijo el día que tenía que leer un libro, el libro era viejo y feo, mi padre se me acerco y me dijo que porque no lo leía, le respondí que era porque el libro era feo y viejo, el me sonrió y me dijo: "Hana, nunca juzgues un libro por la portada, dado que el bonito y nuevo puede ser aburrido y sin sentido, en cambio uno feo y viejo, puede convertirse en el mejor libro que hayas leído, lo mismo se puede aplicar a las personas, algunas son bonitas, y a simple vista parecen agradables, pero no siempre es así, en contraste hay otras personas que son odiadas o no muy agraciadas sin embargo tienen una belleza superior a otras y son mucho más confiables. Nunca olvides esta lección Hija"

-Típico de tu padre-dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón Hokage-sama-continuo Hana-un día decidí seguir al demonio como llamaba al chico en ese tiempo y lo que descubrí me sorprendió, incluso me hizo sentir mal, el chico caminaba por ahí y la gente lo apedreaba, pero él nunca respondió el ataque, cuando quiso comprar algo para comer le vendieron verduras en mal estado, luego vi lo que más me impresiono, un grupo de ninjas los persiguió por la mitad de la aldea hasta arrinconarlo en un callejón lo golpearon durísimo, incluso lo hirieron, y él lo único que decía era ¿Por qué me golpean? Yo no le he hecho nada y la respuesta que obtuvo te lo mereces por estar vivo monstruo, luego de eso el chico se levanto y sin darles el gusto a la gente no lloro y se arrastro hasta su casa donde se tiro en su cama y se puso a llorar, debo reconocer que me impacto ver que toda esa actitud desafiante que mostraba a diario era solo una careta, cuando estaba solo mostraba una actitud totalmente diferente. Después de eso mi actitud hacia el chico cambio, ya no lo odiaba, me di cuenta que mi dolor al lado de su dolor era insignificante, deje de molestarlo y tratar de golpearlo.

-Veo que Naruto puede cambiar el corazón de la gente-menciono con una sonrisa Hiruzen.

-Yo creo que así es Hokage-sama-respondió Hana.

-Bueno Hana, ¿Qué hizo tu madre para que estés tan preocupada?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-Mi madre planea destituirlo y luego matarlo junto a Danzo y no solo eso planea poner a Orochimaru como Hokage-dijo desesperada la joven Inuzuka.

-Ya veo-dijo serio el Hokage, luego agrego-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Hana?

-Hokage-sama lo hago por mi padre-respondió con orgullo.

-¿Por qué por tu padre?

-El día antes del ataque del Kyubi mi padre me pregunto si sabía ¿Por qué el clan Inuzuka era el más leal de Konoha? Yo le conteste que no sabía, el me respondió el clan Inuzuka es el más leal de Konoha ya que para un verdadero Inuzuka no existen ni Hyuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Aburame ni ningún otro clan, para un Inuzuka toda Konoha es parte de su manada y el Hokage es su líder, y un Inuzuka jura proteger a su manada y a su líder.

-Entiendo, ¿Estas consiente que Naruto ataco a tu hermano Kiba?

-Si Hokage-sama y de hecho se porque lo ataco, y estoy feliz que lo haya hecho dado que es de cobardes tratar de propasarse con una mujer.

-Comprendo Hana y me alegro que la voluntad de fuego de tu padre sigue viva en ti, ahora sé que lo que te pediré no es correcto pero quiero que vigiles las actividades de tu madre para que podamos evitar al máximo el posible daño a los inocentes-dijo el Hokage.

-Si Hokage-sama y gracias por escucharme-dijo Hana Inuzuka.

La muchacha se retiro y el Hokage quedo pensando en la conversación con la chica.

* * *

**Capitulo 40 Una Nueva Compañera.**

Después de tres días y medio de marcha un grupo de agotados muchachos logro ver las puertas de Kusagakure todos cayeron al suelo rendidos.

-Menos…menos…menos mal que llegamos-dijo Naruto agotado por el esfuerzo.

-Espe…espero…que…con esto…aprendas a cerrar la boca Neji-dijo Temari también agotada.

-A…apoyo…lo que…dijo…Temari-dijo una agotada Fuu.

-Si…si a…aprendí…la…lección-dijo Neji recuperando el aliento, luego agrego-y yo que creía que los entrenamientos de Gai-sensei eran bestiales-concluyo el Hyuga cayendo al suelo.

-Ya nos acostumbraremos-dijo Hinata ya mas repuesta.

En eso una pequeña tosecita saca de su concentración a Naruto.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo dije que tenían para llegar a Kusa?"-pregunto inocentemente el Kyubi.

-"Tres días y medio"-contesto Naruto.

-"Si ahora recuerdo"-menciono el zorro mirándose las garras de su pata derecha, luego pregunto tenebrosamente-Entonces, ¿Por qué no han llegado todavía?

-"Pero si llegamos"-dijo confundido el rubio.

-"Corrección llegaron a las afueras de Kusa, no a Kusa, y les quedan 3 minutos"-contesto Kurama sonriendo maliciosamente.

Naruto se levanto en el acto.

-De pie, chicos tenemos tres minutos para entrar a Kusa o no cumpliremos con lo ordenado-dijo asustado el rubio.

-Pero si llegamos-se quejo Fuu.

-Sí pero a las afueras de Kusa, no a Kusa-contesto el rubio.

Todos se quedaron mirando al rubio y luego entendieron, casi arrastrando los pies se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea.

-"Quedan dos minutos"-dijo como si nada el zorro.

-Apurémonos chicos o no lo lograremos-dijo el rubio tratando de que sus compañeros apuraran el paso.

-Pero si casi venimos arrastrándonos-dijo agotada Temari.

-Si no nos apuramos nos iremos arrastrando hasta Uzushiogakure-contesto el rubio.

-"Queda un minuto"-sonrió sádicamente el Kyubi.

-Vamos chicos casi lo logramos-dijo Hinata.

-"quince…catorce…trece…doce…once"-contaba el zorro.

-Un último esfuerzo, chicos-pidió Naruto.

Apenas llegaron con dos segundos de adelanto. Cayendo todos en la entrada.

-Al fin-dijo un agotado Neji.

-Menos mal-menciono Fuu.

-Neji la próxima vez que nos metas en un lio así te llevare a patadas todo el maldito camino-dijo Naruto.

-¿Podrían quitarse de encima de mí?-dijo una voz debajo del montón.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Temari.

Después de un rápido conteo cayeron en la conclusión que era Gaara, rápidamente rodaron hacia un lado dejando a un maltrecho pelirrojo.

-Perdón Gaara-dijeron casi a coro todos.

-No se preocupen pero la próxima vez fíjense donde caen-dijo el pelirrojo.

Los chicos entraron en la aldea casi arrastrándose cuando los guardias les preguntaron a que venían a la aldea dijeron ellos que de visita, los guardias sin más los dejaron pasar, el rubio pregunto por un hotel y rápidamente les dieron la dirección de uno.

Los chicos se dirigieron al hotel se registraron y como siempre el rubio pidió las mejores habitaciones cuando entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones lo primero que hicieron algunos fue tomar un relajante baño mientras otros solo se quedaron tendidos en la cama.

A media tarde luego de descansar unas horas decidieron ir a conocer la aldea y comer algo después de comer en un restaurant donde no servían ramen para desgracia del Uzumaki, fueron a recorrer la aldea y comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían para su entrenamiento, vieron las armerías de la aldea y la encargada de comprobar la calidad de las armas fue Temari, después de casi una hora recorriendo las tiendas de armas llegaron a la ultima una tienda destartalada que Naruto y Fuu no creían encontrar algo bueno, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando la rubia dijo que ahí tenían buenas armas y tenían de todo.

Lo primero que compraron fue un par de armas para que Fuu pudiera practicar su Taijutsu, además de shuriken y kunai para todos, extrañamente Hinata compro una espada, también compraron bastantes papeles explosivos, después de una hora comprando en la tienda de armas los chicos decidieron comprar algo de ropa para ellos ya que en el caso de Gaara, Naruto, Fuu y Hinata, la ropa estaba bien maltratada debido a su entrenamiento, aprovechando las compras Temari también se compro algo de ropa lo mismo que Neji, sin embargo Naruto no pudo comprar nada para él, dado que su novia quería elegirle ella personalmente un nuevo estilo, el resto al ver la actitud de Hinata solo sonrieron y los dejaron solos mientras ellos iban a seguir recorriendo la aldea.

-Hina-chan no es necesario esto-dijo Naruto asustado.

-Claro que si amor, pronto serás reconocido por todo el continente elemental, es correcto que cambies de imagen para que te respeten-contesto la pelinegra.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros y entra a ese vestidor mientras yo traigo la ropa-ordeno la Hyuga.

Después de casi 45 minutos escogiéndole ropa al rubio, la pelinegra al fin dio con un estilo para el muchacho, pantalones negros y camiseta negra, una gabardina larga de color rojo con llamas negras.

-Te vez genial Naruto-kun-dijo con corazones en los ojos la pelinegra.

-Si claro, y Kurama-sensei es un dulce cachorrito-dijo el rubio derrotado.

-Vamos para que los chicos vean tu nuevo estilo-dijo la Hyuga arrastrando literalmente el rubio.

La pareja busco a sus amigos por 20 minutos hasta que los encontraron.

-Bien que les parece la nueva imagen de Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata.

-Se ve bien-comento Temari.

-Si no fueras su novia y yo no amara a Gaara-kun lo haría mi novio-dijo risueña la peli verde.

-Ves que tenía razón-dijo la pelinegra.

En ese momento Hinata ve como varias chicas se quedan mirando al rubio.

-No te preocupes linda solo hay una chica en mi mente y la voy a abrazar en este instante-dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

Después de eso los chicos fueron a cenar a un restaurant, Gaara, Fuu, Neji y Temari se fueron al hotel después de la cena, mientras Naruto paseaba con Hinata por un parque cercano.

Los chicos miraban las estrellas en una banca del parque abrazados, el tiempo no pasaba para ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta eran casi medianoche, la noche era fresca y Naruto se quito su gabardina y se la paso a Hinata para protegerla del frio, iban felices por la calle cuando sienten la caída de varios basureros.

Rápidamente los chicos se pusieron alertas para evitar cualquier ataque, pero cuando se acercan al callejón donde habían caído los basureros lo que vieron los lleno de espanto, una chica pelirroja de lentes hurgaba entre la basura por comida.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Naruto.

La chica al ver a la pareja trato de huir pero estaba atrapada en un callejón rápidamente saco un oxidado Kunai con la intención de defenderse.

-Cálmate no queremos lastimarte-dijo amablemente Hinata.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí? Ya les dije que no quiero irme con ese tal Orochimaru-dijo asustada la pelirroja.

-Para empezar somos Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, segundo lo único que queremos de ti es ayudarte, y tercero no venimos de parte del cara de serpiente-respondió Naruto.

La chica se tranquilizo un poco y luego cayó desmayada.

-Debemos llevarla al hotel, Naruto-kun no se ve bien-dijo la pelinegra.

Rápidamente Naruto tomo a la chica en sus brazos pero al salir a la luz de la calle lo que vieron los lleno de espanto y rabia, la chica presentaba una clara desnutrición y sus ropas estaban eran casi puros jirones. Rápidamente se dirigieron al hotel, al llegar el encargado vio a quien traía en los brazos el rubio.

-Lo siento señor Uzumaki pero esa chica no puede entrar a este hotel-dijo el encargado.

-Si es por lo del cuarto, le pago el triple por un cuarto para la chica-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Lo siento pero…-alcanzo a decir el encargado.

-Mire me dará un cuarto sencillo al triple del valor de un cuarto de primera, y me lo dará ahora-dijo Naruto enviado toneladas de instinto asesino y Kurama hizo su parte cambiando los ojos del rubio por unos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas.

-Si…si señor-respondió el encargado asustado.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Naruto dejo a la chica inconsciente en la cama, la dejo acompañada por Hinata mientras iba a averiguar qué demonios pasó con el encargado.

Cuando llego al lobby del hotel llamo al encargado.

-Ahora me explicaras ¿Qué tienes contra esa chica? ¿Por qué estaba comiendo basura? ¿Por qué tiene toda su ropa hecha pedazos?-dijo el rubio amenazante.

-La verdad señor nadie en esta aldea se preocupa o quiere a ese monstruo, tiene una habilidad extraña y cada vez que la ven la insultan y la golpean-contesto el encargado.

Era curioso para alguien que mirara y escuchara la escena ver a un hombre mayor darle explicaciones con respeto a un chico, pero como el muchacho había pagado por las seis habitaciones más caras con efectivo, era lógico que el hombre lo tratara con respeto.

-Monstruo, monstruo-comenzó a decir Naruto tratando de controlar su ira-usted y esta aldea no saben lo que es un verdadero monstruo, yo soy un verdadero monstruo si quisiera podría hacer desaparecer toda esta aldea con un movimiento de mi mano, pero los verdaderos monstruos son todos ustedes los que ven y catalogan a una persona como monstruo por el solo hecho de ser diferente o por tener habilidades distintas, siento decirles que en esta villa son unos malditos prejuiciosos, lo mismo que en casi todas las villas que he visitado-concluyo el rubio molesto.

El encargado se quedo de piedra un chico le había dado una lección de moralidad y sentido común, se dio cuenta de su error y se dirigió a la cocina para ordenar una comida para la habitación de la chica.

El rubio molesto se dirigió hasta la habitación de la chica, al entrar el Uzumaki vio que la chica empezaba a despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la chica.

-Estas con amigos, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?-pregunto amable el rubio.

-Me llamo Karin, Karin Uzumaki-contesto más tranquila la chica.

-¿Dijiste Uzumaki?-dijeron Hinata y Naruto sorprendidos.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?-pregunto la chica.

-Porque yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-respondió el rubio sorprendido.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo sorprendida la chica.

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía esa chica tenía algún tipo de parentesco con Naruto, era sorprendente. Pero como era posible que Naruto tuviera familia.

-Bueno para empezar Karin-chan, ¿Por qué no tomas un baño?-dijo amable el rubio.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada la chica.

La pelirroja entro al baño cuando comenzó a caer el agua, el rubio miro a Hinata.

-Hina-chan ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto directamente el rubio.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella sea una Uzumaki? Creía que eras el último Uzumaki-dijo Hinata.

-Eso es simple mi amor, el clan Uzumaki era el dueño del país del remolino, era un clan muy poderoso y muy temido debido a sus técnicas de sellado, durante la guerra varias aldeas temerosas del poder del clan Uzumaki destruyeron el país del remolino, sin embargo muchas de sus gentes huyeron antes de la caída y se esparcieron por el mundo ocultando su identidad y sus orígenes-termino de explicar el rubio.

-Ya veo-dijo Hinata, luego agrego en forma amenazante y sarcástica al principio-Así que ahora tienes una prima, espero que no sea celosa, ya que tu eres MI NOVIO y no pienso dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

El rubio sudo frio, Hinata con las últimas palabras que había dicho prácticamente había dicho que Naruto Uzumaki era propiedad de Hinata Hyuga.

-"¿Dónde quedo la Hinata dulce y amable?"-pensó el rubio.

-"Enfrente de ti esta, pero no por ser dulce y amable ella dejara que alguien te aparte de su lado, ella está dispuesta a todo por ti, y deberías agradecerlo mocoso"-contesto Kurama

-"Entiendo"-dijo el rubio.

En el cuarto Hinata había abrazado al rubio y tenía su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Deberías ir a descansar un poco amor, ya que no creo que Kurama-sensei te dé el día libre de entrenamiento-comento la Hyuga.

En eso tocan la puerta. El rubio sale abrir y se encuentra con un carro con algunos platillos.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto el rubio.

-De parte del gerente con sus más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido hace un rato-contesto el botones.

-Ya veo, dígale que agradezco lo que envió y que acepto gustoso sus disculpas, y esto es para ti-termino de decir el chico dándole al botones un billete de 100 ryus.

-Gracias señor y le diré sus palabras al gerente-dijo el botones yéndose de ahí.

En eso salió Karin del baño.

-Bueno prima aquí tienes comida luego te acuestas y descansas-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Naruto, eres muy amable-respondió la chica.

-Yo me iré a descansar, dado que mañana tengo que empezar a entrenar a Temari-chan y a Neji, cualquier cosa se la pides a Hinata-chan, hasta mañana Karin-chan-dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

-Hasta mañana primo-dijo Karin con un sonrojo.

El rubio salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya una vez ahí vio que eran casi las tres de la madrugada, rápidamente se acostó y trato de dormir aunque fuera una hora.

* * *

Bueno espero que disfrutaran los capitulos 39-40, hoy subire ademas el 41-42.

saludos


	21. Chapter 21 Capitulos 41 y 42

**Capitulo 41 El Entrenamiento Infernal.**

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada la clásica voz de Kurama despertó a Naruto.

-"Despierta mocoso ya es hora que despiertes"-dijo el zorro.

-"De inmediato Kurama-sensei"-contesto Naruto.

El rubio salió de su habitación encontrándose con Gaara y Fuu.

-¿Y esa cara Naruto?-pregunto Gaara.

-Apuesto a que hiciste algunas cosillas con Hina-chan-dijo Fuu en tono burlón.

-No hice nada Fuu-chan, anoche cuando veníamos al hotel nos encontramos con una chica que estaba comiendo basura, con su ropa hecha pedazos y con una clara desnutrición, la trajimos al hotel y ahora Hina-chan la está cuidando, mas tarde se las presentare, a propósito ¿Dónde están Temari y Neji?-dijo el rubio.

-No se-respondieron a la vez Gaara y Fuu.

-Fuu-chan tu ve a despertar a Temari, Gaara y yo nos encargaremos de Neji.

Así cada quien partió a su destino, los chicos entraron por la habitación de Gaara dado que compartían una puerta que comunicaba a los dormitorios, puesto que se aburrieron de golpear la puerta, lo que encontraron les causo risa. Neji estaba abrazando la almohada y la besaba, pero lo que provoco que Naruto comenzara a reírse y a Gaara le bajo el instinto asesino fue lo que dijo el castaño.

-Temari-chan no quiero separarme de tu lado-dijo el Hyuga mientras volvía a besar la almohada.

Naruto no aguanto la risa y se puso a reír escandalosamente, mientras Gaara enviaba a su arena, para sacar a Neji por las malas de la cama.

Lo único que sintió Neji fue el golpe en el suelo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada asesina de Gaara y a Naruto en el suelo muerto de la risa.

-¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?-pregunto molesto el Hyuga.

-Te venimos a buscar para el entrenamiento matutino-dijo fríamente Gaara.

-De acuerdo en cinco minutos salgo-contesto Neji.

Mientras tanto Fuu despertaba a Temari.

-Temari despierta-dijo la peli verde.

-Neji-chan cinco minutitos mas-contesto la rubia.

Esto provoco una sonrisa en Fuu, quien rápidamente formulo un plan para ver la reacción de la chica.

-¡Temari una chica esta por besar a Neji!-grito la Jinchuriki.

-¡Maldita zorra arrastrada aléjate de mi Neji-chan!-grito la rubia enderezándose de la cama en el acto.

Esta reacción provoco que Fuu se tirara al suelo a reírse.

-Jajaja, así que te gusta Neji, jajaja, jajaja -decía entre risas Fuu.

-Fuu se puede saber, ¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi habitación?-dijo molesta la rubia.

-Vine a buscarte para el entrenamiento, pero debes estar decepcionada que sea yo quien te despierte y no Neji-chan-dijo la peli verde burlona.

-Cállate enseguida salgo-dijo seria la rubia.

Las chicas se encontraron con los chicos en la entrada del hotel, listos para empezar su entrenamiento, Naruto venía con un bolso.

-Hola Neji-chan-dijo burlona Fuu.

Naruto ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado en la habitación de la rubia.

-Hola Temari-chan-dijo el rubio.

Tanto Temari como Neji se sonrojaron casi al nivel de Hinata, mientras Gaara miraba furioso a Neji y molesto a su hermana.

-¿Que traes en el bolso Naruto-kun?-pregunto Temari.

-Bueno lo del bolso es para su entrenamiento-todos miraron curiosos al rubio- para empezar en este bolso esta esto-comento el rubio pasando tres juegos de pesas de chakra-estas son para Neji, Temari y Fuu-chan, pónganselas-ordeno el rubio.

-¿Por qué para mí no hay?-pregunto Gaara.

-Simple tu y yo entrenaremos con otra cosa tu con tu armadura de arena y yo con sellos de gravedad, bien Temari-chan, Fuu-chan y Neji estos pesos son especiales se regulan con Chakra cuando puedan cargar con 200 kilos pasaran a usar sello de gravedad-los tres chicos lo miraban espantados por un lado y asombrados por otro-lo mismo va para ti Gaara cuando llegues a 200 kilos pasaras a sellos de gravedad, bien dado que recién empiezan con estos pesos tienen una hora para completar 5 vueltas a la aldea, una cosa traten de no demorarse, Fuu y Gaara saben porque, ahora así se usan estos pesos, así se activan y así se sacan-dijo el rubio enseñándoles a los tres chicos el uso y manejo de los pesos-una cosa más si hacen trampa lo sabré ya que tienes un sello Uzumaki especial así que ni intenten modificar la cantidad de peso que llevan.

El grupo de chicos salió a correr alrededor de la aldea, Neji, al principio creyó que era sencillo pero luego de la segunda vuelta el peso se empezó a notar y dar cada paso costaba mucho, lo mismo paso con Temari, Fuu iba un poco mejor, en tanto Gaara no iba ni rápido ni lento pero iba a buen ritmo en tanto Naruto había empezado a acostumbrarse a los sellos de gravedad, irónicamente los había hecho tan bien que eran demasiado fuertes, uno de sus sellos equivalía a dos o tres sellos normales y era algo que no había podido predecir y lo malo que iba con dos sellos, desgraciadamente para los chicos se demoraron más de lo planificado, fueron a un lugar apartado un poco de la aldea para no atraer visitas ni ojos indeseados, ahí fue donde comenzó el segundo tormento cerca de 700 abdominales, sentadillas y lagartijas, en el caso de Neji y Temari, en cuanto a los otros tres fueron cerca de 900, afortunadamente para ellos con apenas 30 segundos antes del tiempo asignado pudieron terminar, luego comenzó el entrenamiento de Taijutsu, Fuu fue a practicar un poco más alejado del grupo lo mismo que Gaara, solo quedaron con el rubio, Neji y Temari.

-Bien como se que tu practicas el Junken, Neji quiero que entrenes con el estilo que te enseñaron cuando Hinata-chan vuelva a los entrenamientos entre ella e Isobu-sensei verán si puedes aprender el verdadero Junken dada tu inesperada afinidad Suiton-comento Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naruto-contesto Neji.

-En cuanto a ti Temari-chan ¿Qué sabes de Taijutsu?-pregunto el rubio.

-Pues la verdad yo me especializo en ataques de distancia, así que no era necesario aprender Taijutsu-contesto la rubia.

Naruto solo dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-Neji, Fuu y Gaara acérquense, tengo algo que decirles-pidió el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntaron los tres a la vez mientras se acercaban.

-Verán lo que le voy a decir a Temari-chan es importante-dijo el rubio.

Los cuatro rodearon al Uzumaki.

-Neji, Temari, quizás ustedes no lo saben pero Hinata-chan, Fuu-chan, Gaara-kun y yo estamos en guerra con Sunagakure, Konohagakure y Takigakure -comenzó a explicar el rubio.

Temari lo sospechaba, pero Neji estaba anonadado, estos cuatro locos estaban en guerra contra tres aldeas ninjas.

-Ahora bien, es su decisión si deciden quedarse con nosotros o irse-menciono Naruto.

-Yo me quedo no pienso dejar a mi hermanito solo-dijo Temari.

-Yo técnicamente estoy muerto así que también me quedo, además no quiero perder a mi única hermana-contesto Neji.

-¿Están consientes? De que de ahora en adelante nosotros 4 somos los enemigos públicos numero uno de tres aldeas y no creo que sean las únicas-dijo el rubio.

-Si lo estamos-contestaron el castaño y la rubia.

-¿Están conscientes que seremos perseguidos como animales? Y que como mínimo apareceremos en los libros Bingo como criminales rango A.

-Si-volvieron a responder Neji y Temari.

-Está bien, ahora quiero que sepan que desde hoy nos someteremos a un entrenamiento de los mil demonios, y ya no habrá cosa que no sepamos, me explico no solo sabremos Ninjutsu tendremos que saber Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu y de ser posible Kenjutsu, ninguno de nosotros se especializara en nada seremos los mejores en todo-dijo serio el rubio.

-¿Por qué debo saber Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu? Si soy del tipo rastreador y peleador a corta distancia-dijo Neji.

-Simple Neji, ¿Qué sucede si de repente nos atacan y a ti te atacan dos o tres Jounin con habilidades de ataque a distancia, o te ataca un samurái o un experto en el manejo de espadas? El resultado más probable es que mueras, dado que en nuestras aldeas de origen saben nuestras habilidades, pero lo que ellos no saben es que nosotros mejoraremos y no tendremos debilidades, volviendo al ejemplo, te atacan a distancia porque saben que usas el estilo Hyuga, pero tu empiezas a responder a los ataques con sellos y con ataques a distancia, no les quedara otra que acercarse a atacarte y estarán en tu rango de ataque letal y tu vencerás, lo mismo sucede con el Kenjutsu, te atacan con una espada pero tu sacas tu propia espada y te defiendes, eso es algo que ellos no se esperan y es ahí donde nosotros atacaremos haremos que nuestros puntos débiles se vuelvan fuertes y no tendremos que temer a nada-concluyo el rubio.

-Entiendo-dijo el Hyuga asombrado.

Los otros tres también estaban asombrados la lógica de Naruto era asombrosa.

-Una cosa más de acuerdo a sus afinidades elementales quiero que preparen un ataque con cada una de sus afinidades y lo eleven mínimo a nivel Kage-dijo Naruto.

-¡Quee!-gritaron los cuatro.

-Lo que oyeron quiero que elijan o creen una técnica y elévenla a nivel Kage-dijo el rubio.

-Pero…-iba a decir Neji.

-Nada luego en el desayuno seguimos conversando ahora vuelvan a entrenar. En cuanto a ti Temari-chan tratare de enseñarte mi Taijutsu, sino tendremos que crearte un estilo propio-comento el rubio.

-¿Pero es posible crear un estilo de Taijutsu?-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

-Si es posible de hecho Gaara y Fuu están creando sus propios estilos. Bueno comencemos-dijo el rubio.

Desafortunadamente Temari no pudo completar la primera clase del Ryū no shinjitsu.

-Bueno Temari-chan te tendremos que crear un estilo de Taijutsu que tal uno basado exclusivamente en el uso de abanicos, o tal vez uno que mezcle golpes como puñetazos y patadas con bloqueos con tus abanicos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo-comento el rubio.

La rubia en tanto quedo sorprendida.

Luego del entrenamiento de Taijutsu, los cinco chicos agotados volvieron al hotel donde en la entrada los esperaba Hinata, junto a Karin.

-Bueno chicos déjenme presentarles a mi prima Karin Uzumaki-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Quee!-gritaron los otros cuatro chicos.

-Lo que oyeron ella es mi prima Karin Uzumaki, Karin-chan ellos son Gaara, Fuu, Temari y Neji-dijo el rubio, presentando a los otros cuatro.

-Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi primo y de su novia-dijo la Uzumaki.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre-dijo el rubio.

-Tú y tu hambre-dijo fastidiado Gaara.

-No es normal que alguien sufra de tanta hambre deberías ir a un médico, Naruto-kun-Dijo Fuu.

-El Problema es que es un Barril sin fondo- dijo Neji.

-Mejor te callas Neji-chan-dijo el rubio avergonzando al Hyuga.

-No te metas con Neji, Naruto-dijo Temari.

-Como digas Temari-chan-contesto Naruto sonrojando a la hermana de Gaara.

-A ver ¿Cómo va eso de de Neji-chan y Temari-chan?-pregunto seria Hinata.

Naruto y Fuu se acercaron a Hinata y le dijeron lo ocurrido al oído. La pelinegra se acerco Temari la miro de arriba abajo y luego se dirigió donde Neji.

-Debo reconocer Neji-niisan que tienes buen gusto, pero en vez de besar una pobre e inocente almohada deberías besar a la verdadera Te…ma…ri…chan-dijo juguetona la Hyuga.

Ahora Neji y Temari se pusieron rojos a más no poder, si Gaara o Karin se hubieran acercado no se hubiera habido diferencia entre el cabello y los rostros de los dos chicos. En tanto Naruto y Fuu estaban tirados en el suelo riéndose, y Gaara estaba que echaba humo por los oídos.

-Cálmate Gaara-Kun se que Neji-niisan no hará nada raro con Temari-chan, además debes confiar más en tu hermana mayor-dijo Hinata.

-Pero es que es mi hermana y no quiero que sufra-dijo el pelirrojo con una cara de niño regañado.

-Tranquilo si Neji-niisan le hace algo a Temari-chan yo misma y Naruto-kun te ayudamos a golpearlo, te parece-dijo Hinata mirando amenazantemente al Hyuga.

-Bueno chicos después seguimos molestando a Neji-chan, vayamos a desayunar, y para que Karin-chan no tenga problemas, ¿Puedes hacer un Henge Karin-chan?-dijo el rubio.

Karin hizo un Henge y se convirtió en una chica de cabello rubio y largo de ojos verdes muy parecida a Naruto.

Los chicos ordenaron su desayuno y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Karin pudo comer hasta hartarse.

-¿Cómo te pagare Naruto-niisan?-pregunto preocupada Karin.

-Simple Karin-oneesan ven con nosotros no te prometo un camino tranquilo, dado que entrenamos mientras viajamos y entrenamos porque estamos en guerra contra tres aldeas Konoha, Suna y Taki-dijo el rubio.

Karin que estaba tomando un jugo se atraganto con el líquido y termino escupiéndolo, encima del desafortunado Neji.

-Gracias siempre quise ducharme con jugo de naranja-dijo serio el Hyuga.

-No le hagas caso a Neji-chan, oneesan-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Por qué están en guerra contra esas aldeas?-pregunto la Uzumaki.

-Para empezar yo, Hinata-chan, Fuu-chan y Gaara, somos Jinchuriki-comenzó a decir Naruto.

Nuevamente la chica escupió su jugo de naranja encima de Neji.

-Podrías dejar de escupir a Neji-chan, Karin por favor-dijo Temari molesta.

-Unos cuantos días y ya la tienes protegiéndote Neji-niisan, felicidades-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Dejen de molestar-dijo Neji mientras Temari toda roja le limpiaba con una servilleta la cara.

-Disculpa Neji-san pero es que cada vez me sorprenden mas ustedes, primero me dicen que están en guerra y luego me dicen que hay cuatro Jinchuriki, que sigue que Naruto es hijo del Hokage o Hinata la heredera de algún clan o que Gaara y Temari son hijos del Raikage.

-Antes que hables Naruto, Karin por favor tomate tu jugo, no quiero terminar mojado de nuevo-pidió el Hyuga.

La Uzumaki se tomo su jugo y el rubio continuo su explicación.

-Para empezar Karin-chan, yo soy hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze más conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha y Yondaime Hokage, teóricamente Hinata-chan es o mejor dicho era la heredera del clan Hyuga, Temari-chan y Gaara son hijos del Kazekage, sin embargo Gaara, Fuu y yo vivimos un infierno en nuestras aldeas por ser Jinchuriki, Hinata-chan sufrió a manos del clan Hyuga, cuando escapamos de nuestras aldeas decidimos irnos en paz pero las aldeas no nos dejaron tranquilos y por eso estamos en guerra con ellos. Esa es la situación bueno mejor dicho un resumen de la situación-concluyo Naruto.

-¿Cómo entrenan?-pregunto Karin.

-Nuestros Biju nos entrenan de hecho vamos atrasados para nuestra clase de Ninjutsu-comento el rubio.

-Naruto-niisan no tengo nada en esta aldea así que me voy con ustedes, si ustedes lo permiten-dijo preocupada la chica.

-Claro que si oneesan, puedes venir con nosotros pero antes deja hacerte una advertencia, no discutas las ordenes de Kurama-sensei sino pregúntale a Neji que nos hizo por que el discutió una orden.

-¿Qué paso Neji-san?-pregunto ansiosa la chica.

-Estábamos a 5 días de Kusa y Kurama-sensei nos ordeno llegar en cuatro días acá, dije que era imposible y nos dio tres días y medio a duras penas llegamos-dijo con tristeza el Hyuga.

-Bueno vamos chicos-dijo Naruto.

El grupo salió de la cafetería y se dirigió donde esa mañana practicaron Taijutsu.

-Bueno chicos nos dividiremos en grupos, una cosa Karin-chan, ¿Qué afinidades tienes tu?-comento Naruto.

-Raiton y Katon-contesto la pelirroja.

-Chicos díganme ¿Todos dominaron la primera fase del entrenamiento de chakra?

-Si contestaron casi todos menos Karin.

-Bien Gaara, Hinata-chan y Fuu-chan, quiero que hagan tres clones de sombra cada uno y practicaran los siguientes Jutsus, Hinata-chan tu practicaras el Teppōdama, Fuu-chan practicara el Gokakyu no Jutsu y Gaara practicara el Renkūdan, en tanto Temari-chan y Neji-chan aprenderán el Kage Bunshin, mientras Karin-oneesan entrenaras para controlar tu chakra y luego te enseñare el Kage Bunshin.

-¿Por qué debemos aprender el Kage Bunshin?-pregunto Temari.

-Porque con el Kage Bunshin aprenderán más rápido-contesto Naruto-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Ahora a trabajar.

Naruto había creado cuatro clones uno se fue con Gaara, otro con Hinata, otro con Fuu y el ultimo con Temari y Neji, mientras el original se quedo con Karin.

Al parecer los genes Uzumaki ayudaban para que Karin aprendiera rápidamente luego de casi 45 minutos pudo hacer el ejercicio de subir a los arboles sin problemas y se unió a Neji y Temari en el aprendizaje del Kage Bunshin, el Naruto original fue a ver el progreso de Gaara, Fuu y Hinata, le sorprendió ver que lo hacían muy bien.

-Chicos veo que ya lo dominan ahora deseo que ustedes le apliquen más chakra para que la técnica sea más poderosa, mientras yo entrenare un poco más allá-comento el rubio.

-Cuidado con excederte un poco Naruto, recuerda que estamos cerca de una aldea-dijo Fuu.

-Si lo sé-dijo fastidiado el rubio.

Naruto se alejo un poco y pensó como podría mejorar una técnica estuvo como cinco minutos y se le prendió el foco, haría una variación de la técnica de Jūha Shō aparte de la afinidad Füton el agregaría naturaleza Suiton y después lo probaría con naturaleza Katon.

-"Mocoso has la prueba con un nivel muy bajo de chakra no queremos llamar la atención"-advirtió Kurama.

-"Lo sé Kurama-sensei"-respondió molesto el rubio.

El chico hizo los sellos y junto chakra de afinidad viento en una mano y chakra afinidad Suiton en la otra.

-¡Füton: Jūha Shō!-grito el chico.

Para mala suerte del chico no estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría la oleada de viento se volvió una ventisca congelando casi todo a su alrededor.

-"Eres idiota, mira lo que hiciste"-dijo el zorro molesto.

-"No sabía que eso podía pasar Kurama-sensei"-dijo arrepentido el chico.

-"Practica rápido tu segundo experimento antes que me arrepienta"-dijo el zorro, aunque internamente estaba orgulloso de su muchacho.

Ahora el Uzumaki hizo las mismas preparaciones con la diferencia que esta vez en la otra mano tenia chakra de fuego.

-¡Füton: Jūha Shō!-grito el chico.

Nuevamente el experimento se le salió de las manos al lanzar la onda de aire y añadirle fuego este alcanzo mayor temperatura y no solo derritió el hielo sino que quemo algunos arbustos y hierba.

Al sentir el olor a quemado los amigos del rubio aparecieron, Temari, Neji y Karin se preguntaban qué había pasado.

-¿Otra vez te excediste un poco?-pregunto fastidiada Fuu.

-Más o menos-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con excederse un poco?-pregunto Neji.

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto-chan puede hacer fuerte casi cualquier técnica, y desde hace unos días está practicando con algunas técnicas y añadiéndoles chakra de otra naturaleza-explico Hinata.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Karin.

-Pues tomo una técnica supongamos el Gokakyu no Jutsu, ejecuto la técnica y mientras la ejecuto le agrego supongamos chakra de elemento Füton o Raiton-explico el rubio.

-Mejor vamos a almorzar no vaya a ser que aparezcan…-alcanzo a decir Naruto.

En ese instante se vieron rodeados de al menos 10 ANBUS.

-¡Demonios ¿Por qué a mí?!-grito molesto el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué dices eso niisan?-pregunto Karin al ver la reacción de Naruto.

-Más tarde te explicamos-dijo Fuu.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen con esa chica?-pregunto el líder ANBU.

-Solo somos unos chicos que estábamos estrenando antes de irnos ya que nuestro maestro nos espera en Kumogakure-respondió rápidamente Naruto.

-¿Qué hacen con ese monstruo?-dijo otro ANBU mirando a Karin.

Naruto rápidamente desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer frente al ANBU que había llamado Monstruo a Karin.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el rubio mandando a volar al ANBU, luego agrego-mi prima no es ningún monstruo, y si ustedes aprecian su miserable vida nos dejaran en paz-dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a los restantes ANBUS.

-¿Crees que tus amenazas nos asustan niño?-pregunto el líder.

-Y tú crees, ¿Qué no tengo con que respaldarlas? Ustedes no son nada hace 5 días le declare la guerra a Konoha, a Suna y a Taki, añadir Kusa a la lista no significa nada para mi, así que cuiden sus palabras.

Uno de los ANBUS llamo aparte a su líder.

-Capitán creo que ese chico es el de los rumores que están llegando hace algunos días-dijo el ANBU.

-¿Cuáles rumores?-pregunto el capitán.

-Los rumores dicen que cuatro Jinchuriki le declararon la guerra a las tres aldeas que el chico menciono, es mas dicen que el líder de ellos es un chico rubio, con muy poca paciencia-concluyo el ANBU.

-¿Se sabe de quienes son Jinchuriki?-pregunto el capitán.

-Del Ichibi, Sanbi, Nanabi y Kyubi-informo el ANBU.

-Ya veo, es nuestra oportunidad, los capturaremos y así Kusa al fin tendrá el respeto que merece-dijo el capitán.

-Pero capitán…-trato de razonar el ANBU.

-Pero nada-dijo el capitán luego ordeno-atrapen a esos monstruos.

-Deja que me encargue amor-pidió Hinata.

-Yo la ayudare-dijo Gaara.

De acuerdo pero no se demoren-dijo sombrío el rubio.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos acompañantes del rubio.

Unos niños nunca podrán con nosotros-dijo el Capitán.

-Lo mismo de siempre no crees Gaara-kun-menciono la pelinegra.

-Si ya no tiene sentido ni siquiera molestarnos, mejor empecemos o Naruto nos quitara la diversión-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón pido el lado derecho-dijo Hinata.

-Está bien yo voy por la izquierda.

Con un rápido movimiento los dos chicos se abalanzaron en contra de los ANBUS.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Látigos de Agua!-grito la pelinegra.

De las manos de Hinata salieron de cada uno de sus dedos delgados hilos de agua con los cuales golpeaba a sus oponentes de repente como si, los hilos se hicieran sólidos los delgados hilos comenzaron a apuñalar a los ANBUS, uno a uno de los oponentes caían a manos de la Hyuga.

¡Estilo del desierto: armadura de arena!- Una delgada capa de arena cubrió a Gaara.

-¿Crees que esa ridícula técnica podrá hacernos algo?-dijo un ANBU lanzando un terrible golpe a Gaara.

Sin embargo el ataque resulto con la fractura de la mano del hombre pero eso no fue todo, el pelirrojo lanzo una patada, el ANBU esquivo la patada pero lo que no esperaba el sujeto, era que de la pierna de Gaara salieran varios hilos de arena que se convirtieron en púas delgadas que atravesaron al infeliz.

-Estilo del desierto: Armadura de Púas de arena-dijo suavemente el pelirrojo.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo Gaara, la arena empezó a salir de su calabaza creando un amplio espacio con arena.

-¡Estilo del Desierto: Mar de Púas!-dijo el pelirrojo.

En ese instante debajo de los ANBUS comenzaron a surgir del suelo rápidamente una serie de delgada púas de arena que fueron atravesando a los desafortunados ANBUS. El capitán estaba asombrado solo quedaba el pero su vida se apago en el instante que frente a él apareció Hinata.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Danza mortal!-dijo la pelinegra.

La pelinegra le dio varios golpes rápidos y precisos, fue demasiado para el pobre capitán ANBU.

-Bueno chicos veo que lo hicieron bien, ahora volvamos al hotel por nuestras cosas-ordeno Naruto.

Los chicos salieron tres horas después de Kusa.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora Naruto?-pregunto Temari.

-Hacia Kumogakure-respondió el rubio.

-¿A cuánto estamos de Kumogakure?-pregunto inocentemente Karin.

-A una semana de viaje así que mientras iremos entrenando a medida que avanzamos-dijo el rubio.

Lamentablemente para el rubio y para todos en general Naruto oyó una pequeña tosecita.

-"Déjame salir a saludar a Karin-chan, mocoso"-dijo el zorro.

Naruto ni contesto solo dejo poseer su cuerpo al zorro.

-Así que eres la prima del mocoso-dijo Kurama usando el cuerpo de Naruto.

¿Qué te pasa Naruto-niisan?-pregunto preocupada Karin

-No le pasa nada Prima-dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa, luego agrego-ahora quien está usando el cuerpo de Naruto-kun es Kurama-sensei o como tú lo conoces el Kyubi.

-Entiendo-contesto un poco menos preocupada la pelirroja.

-Así que eres la prima del cabeza hueca, es un gusto te advierto que el entrenamiento será muy duro, cualquiera de estos tontos puede decírtelo, pero creo que al ser prima de Naruto podrás superarlo al igual que este grupo de locos que siguen al loco de tu primo-comento Kurama, luego agrego-tienen dos semanas para llegar a su destino, pero no quiero que vayan de vagos durante el viaje, entrenaran, no quiero que se queden con su nivel patético actual, se sacaran los pesos solo para dormir, cuando se acostumbren a ese peso lo aumentaran, Karin tu primo te prestara sus pesos, ya que el paso al siguiente nivel con sellos de gravedad, durante el viaje harán lo siguiente durante el primer y segundo día harán entrenamiento físico, supongo que no tengo que decirles que hacer, durante el tercer día tendrán Genjutsu con Isobu, cuarto y quinto Ninjutsu, sexto y séptimo día le dirán a Naruto que deselle la mansión Namikaze y se encargaran de estudiar, pero estudiaran, no quiero vagos, el octavo y noveno día volverán a entrenamiento físico, el decimo día le dirán al mocoso que les enseñe algo de Fuinjutsu, entre el onceavo y decimotercer día dividirán el tiempo entre entrenamiento físico en las mañanas, en la tarde Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu. Eso es todo-termino de decir el zorro.

Cuando Naruto recupero su cuerpo miro la desazón en sus amigos.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto preocupado el Uzumaki.

-Sucede que Kurama-sensei uno de estos días nos va a matar con sus famosos entrenamientos-comento Fuu.

-¿Que paso ahora? Dijiste algo inteligente de nuevo Neji-dijo enojado el rubio.

El resto le explico el plan de entrenamiento a Naruto.

-Bueno no queda más que tratar de sobrevivir hasta llegar a Kumogakure, toma Karin-chan estos son mis pesos espero que te sirvan-dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba unos pesos regulados con chakra a Karin.

Sin más los muchachos partieron rumbo a Kumogakure su siguiente escala en el viaje.

* * *

**Capitulo 42 Rumores y muchas tensiones.**

Ya había pasado más de una semana de la declaración de guerra de los Jinchuriki y ya todo el continente elemental sabia o había escuchado los rumores, la primera de las grandes aldeas que se entero de lo que ocurría fue Kumogakure, gracias a sus espías en Suna y Konoha, luego llego el turno de Iwa y Kiri, los Kage no daban crédito a los rumores les parecía casi ridículo que un grupo de muchachitos por muy Jinchuriki que fueran desafiaran a las aldeas.

-Esto es ridículo, no puedo creer lo que dicen estos informes-decía el Raikage al leer que un solo chico pudo acabar con un par de movimientos un ataque ordenado por el Kazekage, lo que era más ridículo del informe era que ese chico había literalmente destrozado a un gran número de atacantes y había convertido la entrada de Sunagakure en un mar de sangre.

-Pero los informes son serios Raikage-sama, es mas ese mismo día declararon la guerra a Suna, Konoha y a Taki-dijo la secretaria.

Son puras estupideces-dijo el Raikage cortando el tema.

En eso entraron dos ancianos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto el líder de Kumo.

-Solo vinimos a avisarte que vamos a hacer un viaje-dijo uno de los ancianos.

-¿Necesitan escolta?-pregunto amablemente el Raikage.

-Ya quisieras mocoso, solo te estamos avisando-dijo el otro anciano.

-Pero ustedes no están en edad de…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir el Raikage.

-¿Quien te crees mocoso para hablarles así a tus abuelos?-dijeron a la vez los ancianos.

Ambos ancianos se movieron rápidamente y estamparon soberbios golpes en la cabeza del Raikage.

-Pero abuelos solo trato de cuidarlos-dijo el Raikage con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuidarnos tus polainas, eres un mocoso insolente todavía recuerdo cuando tenía que cambiarte los pañales y ahora me sales con que quieres cuidarme, yo salía de viaje antes que tu nacieras, no necesito una estúpida escolta así que deja de estorbarnos que nosotros nos vamos ahora-dijo uno de los ancianos.

-Pero abuelo Raiden-dijo el Raikage.

-Silencio mocoso entrometido e insolente, te quedas haciendo tu papeleo y pobre de ti que te vayas a poner a hacer algo antes de terminar-ordeno Raiden.

-Di algo abuelo Raizen- pidió el Raikage.

-Creo que lo del papeleo es muy poco castigo por su insolencia-dijo pensativo Raizen.

-¿Qué sugieres amigo?-pregunto curioso Raiden.

-Aparte de hacer el papeleo, le darás el día libre a Mabui-chan y harás su trabajo también, además cuando termines iras a cortar el césped de mi casa le falta una recortada, y alimentaras al gatito de Raiden-concluyo Raizen.

-Me parece muy bien además Micifuz necesitara compañía-dijo feliz Raiden.

-Le pusiste Micifuz a tu tigre mascota-dijo asombrado el Raikage, luego miro a Raizen- además se que el césped de tu casa está más largo que el bosque de Konoha ni loco me metería en esa selva, que tu llamas césped abuelo.

-Piensas desobedecernos Nietecito-dijeron los abuelos.

-Si-dijo desafiante el Raikage.

Ambos ancianos le dieron una paliza al Raikage y le dejaron lleno el escritorio de papeles, luego se volvieron hacia la secretaria.

-Mabui-chan tienes tres días libres no te preocupes por este idiota-dijo Raizen.

-Pobre de ti si le pasa algo a mi pequeño Micifuz-dijo Raiden.

-Y pobre de ti si el césped no está cortado cuando vuelva y nada de usar tus ninjas-dijo Raizen.

-Si abuelos lo que digan-dijo un Raikage semiinconsciente luego de la paliza de sus abuelos.

Entre tanto en Iwa, un preocupado Tsuchikage leía un informe y luego de haber leído una carta enviada por Chiyo.

-"Esto está mal, algo me dice que esto traerá muchos problemas"-pensó el Tsuchikage.

-ANBU ve a buscar a Kitsuchi, que venga ahora no quiero reclamos, además trae a Kurotsuchi y a Akatsuchi-ordeno el Tsuchikage.

Minutos después aparecieron los llamados por el Tsuchikage.

-Bien los he llamado por algunas razones de suma importancia tanto para la aldea como para el resto del mundo-dijo serio el Tsuchikage.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?-pregunto molesta Kurotsuchi.

-Sucede que hace unos días un grupo de chiquillos le declaro la guerra a Konoha, a Suna y a Taki-comento Oonoki.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa estupidez con nosotros?-pregunto Kurotsuchi molesta.

-Tiene que ver mocosa estúpida-comenzó a decir molesto el Tsuchikage-esos chiquillos no son unos chiquillos cualquiera.

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto Kitsuchi.

-Esos chiquillos o al menos 4 de ellos son Jinchuriki-dijo serio Oonoki.

Todos los presentes mostraron su preocupación.

-Pero eso no es todo-dijo Oonoki.

-¿Hay más?-pregunto incrédula la chica.

-Si hay más, muchísimo más-dijo enigmáticamente el anciano.

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto Akatsuchi.

-De partida los Jinchuriki involucrados son los del Ichibi, Sanbi, Nanabi y Kyubi-comenzó a decir Oonoki, el ultimo nombre provoco un gran revuelo en la oficina-segundo el Jinchuriki del Ichibi es hijo del Kazekage quien se fue de su aldea, el Jinchuriki del Sanbi o mejor dicho la Jinchuriki es una Hyuga de la familia principal, la Jinchuriki del Nanabi es una ninja de Takigakure, y finalmente el Jinchuriki del Kyubi es uno de los últimos Uzumaki además de ser hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze-este último nombre provoco el mismo pavor que cuando mencionaron al Kyubi, luego el Tsuchikage continuo-pero al parecer el chico del Kyubi es mucho más peligroso que su padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso viejo?-pregunto preocupada Kurotsuchi.

-Según los informes de mis espías tanto en Konoha como en Suna, el chico del Kyubi con un movimiento de puede acabar con al menos 30 shinobis, y eso no es todo se dice que el chico puede convertir un campo de batalla en un mar de sangre, y según mis fuentes en Konoha el chico usa un Taijutsu único y letal el Ryū no shinjitsu.

-¿Ryū no shinjitsu? Nunca lo he escuchado nombrar-dijo Kitsuchi.

-Es lógico que los jóvenes como ustedes nunca lo hayan oído nombrar-comenzó a explicar el Tsuchikage-el Ryū no shinjitsu, es el Taijutsu supremo, ningún Taijutsu actual podría contra él, ni siquiera el estilo de los Hyuga que se supone es el Taijutsu mas fuerte en la actualidad podría contra el Ryū no shinjitsu, de hecho solo se ha sabido de una sola persona en la historia ninja que ha podido utilizarlo, bueno hasta ahora, esa persona es su creador, el Rikudo-Sennin.

-Me…me quieres decir que…ese chico posee el Taijutsu del creador del mundo ninja-dijo estupefacta Kurotsuchi.

-Así es y según una fuente sus Ninjutsu son muy poderosos y tiene conocimientos medios o altos de Fuinjutsu, se desconoce si sabe o no Genjutsu, pero eso no sería problema para que el chico sea un enorme problema-concluyo Oonoki.

-¿Para qué nos mando llamar específicamente Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto Akatsuchi.

-Bueno primero que nada quiero que Kitsuchi quede a cargo de la aldea porque parto de viaje mañana hacia Kusa, me acompañaran Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi-termino de decir Oonoki.

-Como ordene Tsuchikage-sama-contestaron los otros tres.

En tanto en Kiri creyeron que la noticia no tenía sentido, por lo menos la mayoría de los consejeros y shinobis de alto rango, salvo 4 excepciones, que eran la Mizukage, Ao, Chojuro y por último el anciano Kazuo, luego de la reunión los cuatro se reunieron en el despacho de la Mizukage.

-¿Qué opinan de esa extraña noticia?-pregunto la Mizukage.

-Mizukage-sama si no fuera porque nuestro informante nunca se ha equivocado, diría que es una estupidez producto de una borrachera-dijo Ao.

-¿Qué opinas Chojuro?-pregunto amablemente la Mizukage.

-Yo creo que deberíamos investigar, si los rumores son ciertos deberíamos estar preparados, a enfrentar a los Jinchuriki o aliarnos con ellos todo dependerá de cómo se vayan dando las cosas-dijo el espadachín.

-Que buen análisis Chojuro-dijo la Mizukage feliz abrazando al chico.

-Bueno yo me voy de viaje- dijo el anciano Kazuo.

-¿A dónde se dirige Kazuo-sama?-pregunto amable la Mizukage.

-Voy a Kusa a reunirme con unos viejos amigos, quizás cuando vuelva pueda darles más noticias sobre esos rumores-dijo el anciano.

-No me diga que va a reunirse con los otros ancianos-dijo sorprendido Ao.

-No te lo diré entonces, me voy a arreglar mi equipaje, parto mañana, adiós-dijo el anciano saliendo del despacho de la Mizukage.

-¿Qué quieres decir con los otros ancianos?-pregunto con una sonrisa la Mizukage.

-No puedo decirlo Mizukage-sama, jure no decirlo-dijo Ao serio.

-Ao responderás mi pregunta o te hare algo tan malo que te hará suplicar para que te acabe-dijo la Mizukage en un susurro al oído de Ao.

-Pero Mizukage-sama si le digo Kazuo-sama me usara de alimento para peces se lo suplico no me obligue a decirlo-suplico arrodillado Ao.

-Está bien Ao solo por esta vez te perdonare-dijo la Mizukage, luego se acerco a su subordinado y le susurro al oído-pero es la última vez.

Mientras en Konoha las cosas no iban nada de bien para los que apoyaban al Hokage.

Chouza Akimichi se alejo definitivamente de Shikaku Nara y Shibi Aburame, los ANBU de Raíz ahora solo obedecían a Koharu y a Homura, varios shinobi luego de enterarse de la masacre en la entrada empezaron a apoyar al consejo, ya había infiltrados entre los ANBUS leales al Hokage, y dentro de las fuerzas shinobi varios se habían pasado al bando del consejo el primero en pasarse fue Kakashi, seguido por Genma e Ibiki, la única que podía obtener de momento información era Hana Inuzuka dado que su madre aun no sospechaba de ella, Asuma y Kurenai también estaban atados de manos, las cosas iban de mal en peor para los pocos fieles a Sarutobi.

Había pasado una semana desde la declaración de guerra y vino el primer cambio drástico en Konoha.

Era un día normal de academia, los chicos volvían de su recreo de media mañana cuando un serio Iruka les dirigió unas palabras.

-Por ordenes del excelentísimo consejo de la aldea a partir de hoy ustedes tendrán clases también con estos importantes ninjas, ellos pertenecen a los valientes ANBU de Raíz y ellos les enseñaran muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué ellos nos darán clases?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Dados los recientes acontecimientos, ustedes deben estar preparados para luchar por Konoha contra la puta traidora de Hinata Hyuga y el maldito bastardo de Naruto Uzumaki-contesto el ANBU.

-Pero Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, ¿Eso no sería deshonrar su sacrificio?-pregunto el Nara.

Uno de los ANBU, golpeo a Shikamaru con una sonora bofetada.

-Ese maldito bastardo ya deshonro a su padre al irse de la aldea, y deshonro más a su padre al matar a shinobis de Konoha, no vuelvas a defender a ese maldito bastardo o te hare torturar-dijo el sujeto.

-Sin embargo Hinata sigue siendo la heredera del clan Hyuga por derecho-comento Shino.

-Esa perra traidora es peor que el bastardo Uzumaki, decidió irse con un traidor, abandono a su clan, el prestigioso clan Hyuga y ahora es solo la puta de Uzumaki-dijo furioso el ANBU.

-Sí pero esa puta como tú la llamas pateo los traseros del prestigioso clan Hyuga y el bastardo humillo y destrozo a los valientes ANBU de Raíz-dijo sarcástico Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso insolente?-dijo furioso el tipo.

-Shikamaru discúlpate con el valiente ANBU que protege nuestra aldea-dijo molesto Iruka.

-Proteger, curiosa manera de proteger que tienen, llaman proteger a llevarse a niños de 5 o seis años para hacerlos perder sus sentimientos para convertirlos en armas, los ANBU de Raíz, no son más que cobardes que se ocultan bajo mascaras y que lo único que hacen es lastimar a gente de su misma aldea, son patéticos-dijo serio Shino.

-Te apoyo Shino, Naruto podría ser problemático pero nunca lastimo a nadie sin razón-dijo Shino.

-Y cuando ataco a Ino ella no le hizo nada-dijo Chouji molesto.

-Me das lastima Chouji, pero te lo diré, Naruto golpeo a Yamanaka porque ella golpeo a Hinata-dijo Shino.

-Y cuando me ataco a mi-dijo Kiba.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que estabas haciendo Kiba? ¿Y por qué Naruto te golpeo?-dijo Shikamaru.

-No sé qué es lo que dices-dijo Kiba.

-Pues tú estabas tratando de besar a la fuerza a Hinata y por eso te golpeo Naruto, ahora que recuerdo después de recibir el ataque de Naruto, el te pregunto si querías que el siguiera y tu gritabas como niña,¡No, para por favor!-dijo burlón el Nara.

-¡Como te atreves maldito vago!-dijo furioso el Inuzuka.

-¡Ya basta, Shikamaru, Shino quedan suspendidos de la Academia hasta nuevo aviso!-dijo molesto Iruka.

-Ahora entiendo porque Naruto se fue-dijo al salir Shikamaru.

En tanto en el hospital de Konoha un trío de ninjas despertaba de su letargo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto una chica.

-Estas en una sala de recuperación Tenten-dijo una voz masculina desde la cama de al lado.

-Gai…Gai-sensei…esta…está vivo-dijo con lagrimas la chica.

-Así es Tenten, estamos vivos-dijo Gai.

-Pero Lee y Neji no lo lograron-dijo con lagrimas la experta en armas, luego agrego-yo no pude hacer nada, espero que me perdonen.

-No llores Tenten, por favor no extingas tu llama de la juventud-dijo una voz masculina desde la cama del otro lado.

-Lee…no puede ser yo vi como…-decía Tenten confusa.

-Tenten, Naruto nunca tuvo la intención de matarnos de hecho el reconstruyo el sistema de chakra de Lee con el golpe que le dio-dijo Gai.

-Ya veo pero pudo ser más compasivo con Neji-dijo la chica.

-Tenten y Lee se que los lastimare con lo que diré pero la verdad es que Neji hizo algo imperdonable trato de matar a Hinata que es su hermana, ¿quieren saber cómo Naruto logro salvarle la vida?-dijo Gai.

-Como Gai-sensei-dijo Lee.

-La convirtió en una Jinchuriki, fue la única forma de salvarla-dijo triste Gai.

-¿Qué es un Jinchuriki?-pregunto Tenten.

-Un Jinchuriki es una persona en la cual sellan a un Biju o bestia con cola, esas personas deberían ser vistas como héroes, dado que mantienen atrapado en su interior a un monstruo, sin embargo la gente por lo general ven a esos héroes como monstruos-dijo Gai.

De repente tanto Lee como a Tenten se dieron cuenta de algo que al principio les dio miedo pero luego les dio pena y dolor.

-¿Naruto-kun también es un Jinchuriki?-pregunto Lee.

-Así es Lee-dijo Gai serio.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Naruto es un Jinchuriki?-pregunto Tenten.

-Eso yo puedo contestarlo-dijo una voz entrando en la habitación.

-Hokage-sama-dijeron los tres.

-Verán chicos, esto se remonta al ataque del Kyubi, en ese entonces gobernaba Konoha Minato Namikaze, como Yondaime Hokage, el día del ataque del Kyubi, era el día que se esperaba que naciera el primogénito del Yondaime, sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado durante el nacimiento del hijo del Yondaime, Kushina su esposa y madre de su hijo era la anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi pero cuando ella dio a luz a su hijo apareció alguien que le extrajo al Kyubi, el Yondaime lucho contra el sujeto venciéndolo y luego lucho contra el Kyubi, sin embargo no podía derrotar al Kyubi no le quedo más que sellar al demonio y como no quiso usar otro niño, ni a un huérfano el uso a su propio hijo-dijo el Hokage.

Ante esta revelación Tenten se puso una mano en la boca, en tanto Lee abrió al máximo sus ojos, en tanto Gai estaba cabizbajo.

-El hijo del Yondaime y Jinchuriki del Kyubi es nada más y nada menos que Naruto-concluyo Sarutobi.

-Pero ¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto al borde de las lagrimas Tenten.

-Para proteger a la aldea, sin embargo la aldea pago su sacrificio con maltratos, burlas e intentos de asesinato contra Naruto, esto llevo a que el chico se aburriera y decidiera irse de aquí, junto a su novia, es decir Hinata, ellos quisieron irse en paz pero el consejo solo planeaba usar a Naruto como arma, lo que llevo a que trataran de traerlo de vuelta, pero todo salió mal y Naruto y sus amigos hace una semana nos declararon la guerra, ahora quiero saber su opinión respecto a lo siguiente, en la actualidad en Konoha hay dos bandos uno que es liderado por el consejo que planea derrotar y destruir a Naruto y sus amigos y el otro que encabezamos Danzo y yo, de no mezclarnos más con ellos y evitarlos para no generar mayor conflicto, quiero saber ¿Qué bando escogen?-dijo serio el Hokage.

-Yo siempre lo apoyare Hokage-sama-dijo Gai con seguridad.

-Yo también Hokage-sama-dijo Lee.

Los tres miraron a Tenten.

-Yo entiendo el sufrimiento de Naruto, lo difícil que fue para el convertir a Hinata en Jinchuriki, también entiendo que ellos querían vivir lejos de Konoha y en paz, sin embargo…-dijo la chica.

-Sin embargo que Tenten-dijo serio Gai.

-Lo siento Gai-sensei, pero yo no puedo perdonar a Naruto por haber matado a Neji, mi mente me dice que Neji se lo busco, pero mi corazón me dice que no lo perdone por asesinar a la persona que amo, lo siento de verdad pero para mí Naruto debe ser destruido-dijo Tenten con una mirada oscura y llena de deseos de venganza.

-Te entiendo pero debes saber una cosa desde hace una semana tu estas oficialmente muerta, por lo tanto y dado que tu apoyas al consejo no puedo permitirte salir de esta habitación, en cuanto a ti Lee y Gai esta tarde podrán salir de aquí, una cosa más Lee, parece que tu sistema de chakra fue arreglado de alguna forma, todavía no me lo explico, una última cosa Gai cuando salgas de aquí deberás usar una máscara ANBU, ya que tu también estas muerto, Lee saldrá todo vendando y lo llevaran a mi casa, siento Tenten que no puedas perdonar a Naruto, pero lo entiendo-concluyo el anciano.

Al salir el Hokage fue informado que Shikaku Nara y Shibi Aburame lo esperaban en su oficina. Rápidamente Sarutobi fue a su oficina y se encontró con los dos líderes de los clanes.

-¿Qué sucede, Shikaku-san y Shibi-san?-pregunto el Hokage preocupado ya que vio el rostro de los dos hombres.

-Hay problemas muy graves Hokage-sama-dijo Shikaku.

-De acuerdo-contesto Hiruzen, luego llamo-Yugao-san.

De inmediato apareció la ANBU.

-Ordene Hokage-sama-dijo la ANBU.

-Ve a buscar a Danzo, Anko, Kurenai, Ko Hyuga, Hana Inuzuka, Asuma y a Jiraiya, es urgente-ordeno el Hokage.

Media hora después estaba todo el grupo en la oficina del Hokage.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?-dijo Danzo sacando un frasco de aspirinas.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Naruto, es el consejo-dijo Shikaku.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jiraiya preocupado.

-A partir de hoy ANBUS de Raíz están enseñando en la academia-dijo el Líder del clan Aburame.

El silencio se apodero la oficina, esto era malo y era el primer paso para que derrocaran al Hokage.

-Mi hijo y el hijo de Shibi-san fueron suspendidos de la academia por oponerse a esta medida-comento Shikaku.

-Ahora tememos por sus vidas ya que se enfrentaron contra los ANBUS enviados a la academia-dijo Shibi Aburame.

-Esto es malo-dijo Danzo.

-¿Qué medida podemos tomar?-pregunto preocupada Kurenai.

-La solución más lógica y a la vez más peligrosa seria enviarlos donde Naruto-dijo Ko.

-Lo malo es que no sabemos dónde está ahora-dijo Anko.

-Si es cierto pero sabremos donde estará en tres meses mas-dijo Jiraiya.

-Si puede ser, el problema como mantendremos seguros y vivos a los chicos hasta entonces-comento Shikaku.

-La única solución de momento seria que no salieran de sus casas, o enviarlos a mí casa de momento así podrán estar con Lee-dijo Sarutobi.

-Otra solución sería sacarlos de la aldea, y llevarlos a donde nos reuniremos con Naruto-dijo Hana.

-Pero ¿Quiénes los acompañarían y como evitar que el consejo sospeche?-dijo Yugao.

-Yo tendría que ir con los chicos dado que Naruto quiere verme a mí-dijo Jiraiya.

-Eso es verdad pero está el problema de que el consejo no se limitaría si queremos sacar a los herederos Nara y Aburame, sobre todo para utilizarlos como medios para presionar a sus padres.

-Yo los acompañare, además me gustaría ver a Hinata-dijo Kurenai.

-De acuerdo Jiraiya y Kurenai escoltaran a Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame y Rock Lee.

-Yugao-san podrías ir a buscar a Gai al hospital dale una máscara y que se cambie su ropa dado que debe permanecer de incognito.

La ANBU partió a cumplir su misión, media hora después aparecía con otro ANBU vestido de negro y sin nada que lo identificara como Maito Gai.

-¿Me necesita para algo Hokage-sama?-pregunto Gai.

-Si Gai, queremos saber si tu sabes que fue un golpe mortal que hizo Naruto…-alcanzo a decir el Hokage.

-El Ragnarok y la Ira de Dios del Ryū no shinjitsu, ¿no es así?-dijo Gai.

Todos lo quedaron mirando.

-Así es Gai-dijo Danzo.

-Esos golpes son la fase cuatro del Ryū no shinjitsu, su efecto es desde cualquier punto de vista terrible, abrumador y espectacular-comento el experto en Taijutsu.

-¿Los conoces?-pregunto Hana.

-Si de hecho los vi en acción-dijo Gai.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Al día siguiente que nosotros llegamos el campamento de los chicos había sido rodeado por 50 ninjas de Suna y Taki, Naruto nos recibió amablemente y prometió ayudar a Lee, el me dijo que sería el primero fuera de su grupo que vería la fase cuatro de Ryū no shinjitsu, fase que el creo y según me dijo ya había perfeccionado ahora iba a agregarle más chakra para hacerla invencible-dijo el maestro del Taijutsu.

-El…el…el cre…creo la fase cuatro del Ryū no shinjitsu-dijo Danzo casi atragantándose.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio.

-Pero ¿Dónde la viste?-dijo Kurenai aun sorprendida.

-Como decía el día que atacaron los de Suna y Taki Naruto uso esos golpes contra los atacantes el efecto fue impresionante, sin embargo, el no es el único sorprendente, la chica de pelo verde, está creando su propio Taijutsu lo mismo que el pelirrojo, sin contar el enorme avance de Hinata, según escuche a los chicos los entrenan los Biju y el maestro a cargo de todo o si prefieren el director es Kurama.

-¿Kurama? ¿Quién es Kurama?-pregunto Hana.

-El Kyubi-dijo Gai.

-Me quieres decir que el Kyubi acepto entrenar a los chicos-dijo Jiraiya aun mas sorprendido.

-Pero no es solo el Kyubi también están el Ichibi, Sanbi quien le enseña al parecer a Hinata y el Nanabi-concluyo Gai.

-Impo…imposible esto es inaudito-dijo Danzo.

-Naruto quiere mucho al Kyubi, de hecho cuando peleo con Orochimaru, cuando él empezó a burlarse de Naruto usando a su padre para sus burlas, luego uso al Kyubi y termino usando a su madre, Naruto se puso furioso, le empezó a dar una paliza que no me hubiera gustado estar en el pellejo de Orochimaru-dijo Gai.

-Entonces es cierto que lucho contra Orochimaru-dijo Shibi Aburame.

-Sí y le dio la mayor paliza que Orochimaru ha recibido en su vida, supongo que Orochimaru debe estar pensando en estar lo más lejos posible de Naruto-termino de decir Gai con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haremos entonces Hokage-sama?-pregunto Yugao.

-Mmm, esta difícil tomar una decisión, yo recomendaría enviar a los chicos donde Naruto, sin embargo tanto Shibi-san como Shikaku-san deben decidir, sin embargo si ellos se quedan en Konoha el consejo puede usarlos como monedas de cambio contra ellos, ¿Qué opinan Shibi-san, Shikaku-san?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Confió en su opinión, sin embargo ¿Cómo haremos para llevar a los chicos a Uzushiogakure en tres meses?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Quizás la solución sería que Jiraiya-sama adelante su viaje y espere fuera de la aldea el plazo-dijo el Aburame.

-Sería lo mejor, está decidido, Jiraiya saldrás de la aldea en 5 días junto a Kurenai, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame y Rock Lee. Esta misión para ti Jiraiya durara a lo más 6 meses, en cuanto a Kurenai será por tiempo indefinido-ordeno el Hokage.

-Como ordenes Sensei-dijo Jiraiya.

-Como diga Hokage-sama-contesto la Kunoichi.

-Gai una cosa más, trata de evitar a Kakashi-dijo Danzo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido el maestro de Taijutsu.

-Kakashi se unió al bando del consejo, además recuerda tu hace una semana que estás muerto es por eso que eres ahora un ANBU para no levantar sospechas-explico Danzo.

-Como digan-dijo triste Gai.

En tanto en una cueva perdida en alguna parte de Amegakure un grupo de nueve sujetos vestidos de negro comentaban los rumores.

-Así que esos son los rumores-dijo una sombra negra que solo se le notaban sus ojos de color morado con círculos.

-Sí, los rumores dicen que cuatro Jinchuriki han declarado la guerra a tres aldeas ninjas-dijo otra sombra negra con ojos rojos y tres tomoes negros.

-Debe ser alguna estupidez para divertir a los niños-dijo otra sombra sonriendo mostrando dientes puntiagudos y ojos como de escualo.

-Sin embargo mis fuentes son confiables-comento otra sombra más pequeña.

-El maestro nunca se ha equivocado con la información, hmp-dijo una sombra delgada.

-Si los Jinchuriki están en guerra podríamos cobrar una buena recompensa por ellos una vez que les extraigamos a sus Biju-comento otra sombra.

-Tú y tu maldita ambición por el dinero, Jashin-sama nunca te perdonara y te mandara al peor de los infiernos-dijo otro.

-¡Ya basta!-ordeno el sujeto de los ojos morados.

-Como diga Pain-sama-dijeron los otros ocho.

-Esto es lo que haremos, Itachi ira junto a Konan, Sasori y Deidara a buscar información sobre esos Jinchuriki, Kakuzu y Hidan irán en busca del Gobi, finalmente Kisame y Zetsu irán en busca del Yonbi-ordeno Pain.

-¿Qué haremos si los rumores sobre la guerra son ciertos?-pregunto Sasori.

-Tú y Deidara volverán a informarme en persona, Konan e Itachi trataran de encontrar a esos Jinchuriki y si es posible los capturaran-ordeno Pain.

-Como diga Pain-sama-dijeron todos.

-Ahora partan a cumplir mis órdenes-dijo finalmente Pain.

Naruto y sus amigos no lo sabían pero poco a poco el mundo comenzaba a girar en torno a ellos, eso provocaría muchos cambios, muchas alegrías, muchas tristezas pero lo más importante cambiaria definitivamente al mundo.

* * *

Bueno chicos disculpenla demora en actualizar pero con mi enfermedad no ttuvve muchos animos de nada la semana pasada, ahora con respecto a los que me piden que avise cuando voy a actualizar, les quiero decir que me encantaria hacerlo, pero me he dado cuenta que la menos para mi es casi imposible decir un dia exacto, ya que siempre pasan imprevistos, y no quiero quedar como mentirosos diciendoles tal dia, y ese dia no actualizo, asi que tratare de actualizar al menos dos o tres veces por semana, al menos este fic, los otros seran de acuerdo a la medida que vayan saliendo.

Saludos.


	22. Chapter 22 Capitulos 43 y 44

**Capitulo 43 El Raikage.**

Después de dos semanas de extenuante entrenamiento un grupo de chicos visiblemente agotados veían a lo lejos la entrada a Kumogakure.

-Llegamos al fin llegamos-dijo un rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si mi amor al fin llegamos a Kumogakure-apoyo una pelinegra.

-Es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto-dijo una peli verde con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tienes razón-comento una rubia.

-Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto-dijo un pelirrojo y un castaño con un brillo en los ojos.

-Yo no me alegraría tanto-dijo una pelirroja.

-¿Que…que quieres decir Karin-oneesan?-dijo el rubio.

-Si prima ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo la pelinegra.

-Lo sabrán en tres, dos, uno…-dijo Karin.

El rubio sintió una tosecilla en su mente.

-¡Oh no!-se quejo el rubio.

-"Les queda una hora y todavía veo que no llegan"-dijo Kurama en la mente del rubio.

-"Pero…pero"-se quejo el rubio.

-"Te lo diré sencillo Naruto, tienen 59 minutos para llegar a la entrada de Kumogakure, sino, no piensen en dormir hoy"-dijo Kurama.

-Sigamos chicos ya se imaginan lo que sigue-dijo apesadumbrado Naruto.

-¡Nooo!-fue la queja unánime.

-¿Cuánto nos queda?-pregunto angustiada Fuu.

-Cincuenta y nue…-alcanzo a decir el rubio.

-"Cincuenta y ocho minutos"-dijo el zorro en la mente de Naruto.

-Cincuenta y ocho minutos-dijo rápidamente el rubio poniéndose a correr.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y corrían como desaforados.

-No…no puedo…creer…nuestra mala…suerte-decía entre jadeos Temari.

-"Menos charla y mas acción"-decía en la mente de Naruto Kurama.

-Kurama-sensei dice menos charla y más acción-dijo el rubio

Los chicos iban corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, perdón con todas las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

-"Les quedan 20 minutos"-dijo el Kyubi luego de un rato.

De repente los chicos se dieron cuenta que las imponente puertas estaban a su alcance, unos cuantos centenares de metros y lo lograrían. En la entrada los Chuunin a cargo veían unas nubes de polvo acercándose rápidamente, a un costado de la entrada una chica rubia un poco lastimada veía con interés las nubes de polvo.

-"¿Quiénes crees que sean?"-pregunto en su mente la chica.

-"Por la desesperación de sus rostros creo que están entrenando y vienen con el tiempo justo"-contesto una voz en la mente de la chica.

-"Cinco minutos"-dijo Kurama.

-Solo nos quedan cinco minutos chicos, un último esfuerzo-dijo agotado el rubio.

Para la fortuna de los chicos entraron en Kumogakure tres minutos antes del tiempo límite. Los guardias quedaron sorprendidos al ver al grupo de chicos caer de frente en la entrada.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritaron los chicos.

-¡Para que no nos subestimes Kurama-sensei!-dijo Naruto.

-¡Para que veas lo bueno que somos sensei!-dijo feliz Fuu levantando una mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Qué locura de entrenamiento la próxima vez tomo un carruaje-dijo Karin agotada.

-"Bien hecho mocosos veo que han mejorado un poco"-dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

Los guardias se acercaron a los agotados chicos, en tanto la rubia los miro con curiosidad.

-"Dime Yugito el rubio dijo Kurama"-pregunto la voz en la mente de la rubia.

-"Si dijo Kurama-sensei"-respondió la rubia.

-"Ya veo por eso esa desesperación por llegar aquí"-dijo la voz.

-"¿Qué quieres decir Nibi?-pregunto Yugito.

-"Uno de esos chicos es el Jinchuriki de mi hermano mayor Kurama, algo me dice que es el rubio, y si Kurama los está entrenando, el infierno es más agradable que el entrenamiento de mi hermano mayor" -respondió el Nibi.

-"¿Conoces al tal Kurama?"-pregunto incrédula la chica.

-"Por supuesto es mi hermano mayor, acaso no prestas atención, quizás lo conoces con otro de sus nombres, casi todo el mundo lo conoce como el Kyubi"-dijo el Nibi.

-¡Quee!-grito la chica

Los chicos fueron recuperando el aliento y lentamente se levantaron y se acercaron a los guardias.

-Buenos días ¿que los trae a Kumogakure?-pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Venimos a conocer Kumo estaremos unos días y luego nos iremos-dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, en todo caso es sospechoso que un grupo de chicos viaje solo, sobre todo con los rumores que se están oyendo últimamente-dijo el otro guardia.

-¿Qué rumores?-pregunto inocentemente Hinata.

-Se dice que hay un grupo de chicos que están causando problemas, se dice que les declararon la guerra a Konoha, Suna y Taki, que son muy poderosos, en lo personal creo que son exageraciones-dijo el guardia.

-Ya veo-dijo amablemente Hinata.

-"Entonces esos chicos son ellos Yugito"-dijo el Nibi en la mente de la rubia.

-"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-dijo la chica.

-"Simple porque mi hermano Kurama los entrena y quien entrena con Kurama no es débil"-contesto el Biju.

-Por órdenes de Raikage-sama cualquier grupo sospechoso debe ir a su despacho para poder aceptarlos o no-advirtió el guardia.

-De acuerdo iremos a ver al Raikage-dijo Naruto.

-Deben esperar un momento para que llegue alguien y los guie-dijo el guardia.

-Si a ellos no les importa yo puedo guiarlos-dijo Yugito.

Los guardias le dieron una mirada de desprecio a la rubia mirada que no paso desapercibida para nadie del grupo de Naruto.

-Por mí no hay problema es mas quiero ir luego donde el Raikage para así poder irme a descansar a un hotel pronto-comento Naruto dándoles a los guardias una mirada gélida, que ellos no osaron desafiar.

-Si me siguen-dijo Yugito.

La rubia los guio por las calles de Kumogakure, después de unos cinco minutos la rubia se detuvo y se quedo mirando a los chicos.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?-pregunto seria Yugito.

-De partida, ninguno de nosotros es Jinchuriki de ningún Kyubi-dijo fríamente el rubio, luego agrego-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-"Cuidado Yugito este chico es más de lo que aparenta"-advirtió el Nibi.

-Yo soy la Jinchuriki del Nibi, y él dice que uno de…-la rubia no alcanzo a terminar de hablar.

Naruto la empujo ferozmente contra una muralla.

-Mira te voy a dejar una cosa muy clara-comenzó a decir Naruto con una voz calmada pero se notaba la frialdad y la amenaza en ella-nosotros no consideramos a los Biju como bestias son nuestros maestros y nuestros amigos, vuelves a llamarlos como todos los estúpidos los llaman y no te aseguro ver un nuevo amanecer.

Para dejar claro su punto Naruto golpeo a un lado de la cara de la Jinchuriki dejando un agujero en la pared. Dejando paralizada a la rubia.

-"Te lo advertí Yugito"-dijo el Nibi.

-Per…perdón no quise ofender a nadie-dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, es solo que para Naruto-kun, Kurama-sensei es casi como un padre, y no soporta que a los Biju les llamen Kyubi, Nibi, Sanbi, o cualquier nombre así-explico Hinata amablemente.

-¿De quién eres Jinchuriki?-pregunto amablemente Fuu.

-Del Nibi-dijo en voz baja la rubia.

-"¡Matatabi!"-gritaron los Biju en la cabeza de los chicos.

-Así que eres la Jinchuriki de Matatabi-dijo más amablemente Naruto.

-No soy la Jinchuriki del Nibi-dijo confundida Yugito.

-El nombre del Nibi es Matatabi-explico Gaara en forma amable pero seria.

-Ya veo-dijo mas aliviada la rubia.

Mientras en la mente de la chica.

-"¡ ¿Por qué diablos nunca me dijiste tu nombre verdadero?! ¡Ese chico pudo matarme y tu lo mas bien gracias!"-dijo molesta Yugito a Matatabi.

-"¡Para empezar te dije mi nombre al menos en 20 ocasiones, si tu no prestaste atención no es mi problema y segundo técnicamente si tu mueres yo muero, así que deja tu estúpido berrinche y trata de aprender algo de esos Jinchuriki, así tal vez con un poco de suerte puedas mejorar un poco tu patético nivel!"-contesto Matatabi molesto.

-"¡ ¿Qué dijiste Gato inútil?!"-dijo molesta la rubia.

-"Lo que oíste y si no escuchaste puedes empezar lavándote las orejas"-contesto molesto el enorme gato, luego agrego-"a propósito el chico rubio te habla."

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-pregunto Naruto.

-Si solo estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión con como lo llamaron, ah sí, Matatabi-respondió Yugito.

-Bueno deja presentarte a mis amigos, ella es mi linda novia Hinata Hyuga, ella es Fuu, ella es mi prima Karin Uzumaki, el es Gaara, el es el hermano de mi novia Neji Hyuga y por ultimo yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-termino el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

La sonrisa del chico descolo mas a la chica de Kumogakure, no era una sonrisa falsa, como la que le daban algunos cuando estaba al lado del Raikage o Killer Bee, era una sonrisa cálida y sincera, después de unos minutos llegaron a la torre del Raikage, Yugito los guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina del Raikage. La joven rubia golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante-se escucho la voz desde dentro de la oficina.

El grupo entro en la oficina y el Raikage que estaba firmando papeles levanto levemente la vista para encontrarse con el grupo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto molesto el líder de Kumo.

-Los guardias de la entrada nos enviaron a verlo Raikage-sama y esta chica se ofreció a traernos ya que venimos cansados por nuestro viaje y queremos encontrar un hotel donde pasar cómodamente la noche y un restaurant donde comer-respondió Naruto.

-Entiendo, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto el Raikage tomando un papel para anotar los nombres de los chicos y autorizarlos, dado que no le representaban ningún problema, hasta el momento.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga, ella es Fuu, el es Gaara, el es el hermano de mi novia Neji Hyuga, ella es la hermana de Gaara, Temari y ella es mi prima Karin Uzumaki-dijo el rubio lentamente para que el Raikage tomara nota.

Una vez que el Raikage leyera los nombres recordó algo.

-Un momento, ¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Si algún problema-dijo Naruto preocupado.

-El mismo Naruto Uzumaki que le declaro la guerra a Konoha, Taki y Suna-dijo el Raikage sorprendido.

-Si-contesto tenso Naruto.

Los amigos del rubio rodearon a Naruto, ese movimiento no paso desapercibido para el Raikage y menos para Yugito.

-Jajaja, jajaja quién lo diría, jajaja-reía el Raikage.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-pregunto seria Hinata.

-Jajaja, discúlpenme pero no puedo evitarlo, jajaja-contesto riendo el Raikage.

Después de unos minutos el Raikage termino de reír.

-Discúlpenme pero cuando escuche el rumor de que Naruto Uzumaki había declarado la guerra a tres aldeas, me imagine a un gran guerrero, ¿sabes cómo han empezado a llamarte en algunos lugares?-dijo el Raikage.

-¿Como?-respondió el rubio curioso.

-El hacedor de ríos de sangre, a tu novia le dicen la bailarina de la muerte, a Gaara le llaman el de la arena sangrienta, y a Fuu le dicen la del viento de la muerte, debes reconocer que con esos sobrenombres lo mínimo que esperas es unos guerreros con caras de asesinos y no unos chicos amables-respondió el Raikage.

-Tiene razón Raikage-sama es gracioso-coincidió Naruto.

-En cuanto a ustedes Karin y Temari aparecen en el libro bingo de sus aldeas, en cuanto al otro chico es curioso, no sabía que podías resucitar a los muertos Uzumaki-dijo sonriendo el Raikage.

-¿Por qué lo dice Raikage-sama?-pregunto Hinata.

-Cierto, Hinata y Naruto aparecen como ninjas renegados de rango S en el libro bingo de Konoha, en tanto Gaara y Fuu también aparecen como ninjas renegados de sus aldeas de rango S, dentro de los cargos que se te imputan Naruto está la muerte de Neji Hyuga, lo curioso es que no pusieron sus fotos en el libro bingo, me imagino que es para evitar ser la risa de todo el continente elemental-menciono el Raikage.

-Y nosotras, ¿Qué rango tenemos?-preguntaron Karin y Temari ansiosas.

-Jajaja, Temari es rango A y Karin rango A-dijo sonriendo el Raikage.

-Disculpe, pero usted sabe ¿Dónde se originarían esos sobrenombres?-pregunto Temari.

-Me imagino que en Konoha, Suna y Taki luego los viajeros los han esparcido por todo el continente-contesto el Raikage.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta-dijo Naruto un tanto molesto.

-Tu dirás-dijo el Raikage.

-¿Por qué demonios todos miran a Yugito-chan como una molestia en el mejor de los caso?-dijo visiblemente molesto el rubio.

La pregunta sorprendió al Raikage y sorprendió más a Yugito, dado que creía que nadie se había dado cuenta de las miradas de odio.

-Yugito, ¿Es cierto lo que dice este muchacho?-pregunto molesto el Raikage.

-Bueno, yo…esto…usted…-trataba de decir la rubia.

-Te he dicho que me digas si alguien te ofende-dijo cansado el Raikage.

-Yugito-chan no quiere andar molestándolo todo el día-dijo conciliadoramente Naruto, aunque parezca raro, luego agrego-lo mismo me decía el viejo Hokage, pero si yo iba a contarle a cada momento lo que me hacían toda Konoha hubiera terminado en prisión.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero no es correcto que hagan sentir mal a Yugito, por ser Jinchuriki del Nibi…

-¡Nunca, vuelva a llamar a un Biju con uno de esos malditos nombres!-grito Naruto dejando salir muchísimo instinto asesino.

Yugito se sorprendió incluso sintió una enorme sensación de miedo, o mejor dicho terror, en tanto el Raikage, sintió un enorme escalofrío y una sensación de muerte que no sentía desde la vez que hizo enfadar a su padre.

-De acuerdo no sabía que te molestaría que llamara a los Biju de esa forma-dijo el Raikage tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

-De acuerdo-contesto serio el muchacho.

-Naruto quiero ver con mis propios ojos si los rumores son ciertos ¿te parece si mañana tenemos un combate de practica?-comento el Raikage.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero debe encontrar algunos oponentes para mis compañeros ya que queremos ver el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento-comento el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo mañana a las 8 en el campo de entrenamiento del Raikage, Yugito te estará esperando a las 7:30 a la salida del hotel para guiarte-dijo el líder de Kumogakure.

-De acuerdo-respondieron a coro los chicos.

-Una sola cosa si planea alguna trampa no tendremos ninguna piedad y Kumo sabrá lo que es la ira de 4 Jinchuriki y el porqué de esos sobrenombres-dijo serio el rubio enviando nuevamente una generosa cantidad de instinto asesino.

-Tienes mi palabra-respondió serio el Raikage.

Los chicos salieron del despacho y Yugito los acompaño al hotel, la invitaron a comer con ellos a lo que acepto encantada, ya que nadie le invitaba ni siquiera un vaso de agua, la rubia no entendía porque pero con el grupo de chicos se sentía segura y querida, Yugito se planteo seriamente dejar Kumogakure para irse con aquel grupo de locos que habían desafiado a tres aldeas.

* * *

**Capitulo 44 Combates de Practica.**

Una vez que los chicos salieron del despacho del Raikage el se volteo hacia una cortina.

-¿Qué opinas?-dijo el Raikage.

-Que te puedo decir, el es raro, maldito estúpido-dijo un sujeto saliendo detrás de la cortina tratando de hacer alguna rima.

-Bee, ¿Cuándo será el bendito día que entiendas que no tienes talento para el rap?-dijo molesto el Raikage.

-Cuando se congele el infierno, brother-contesto Bee haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Eres un caso perdido hermano-dijo con pesar el líder de Kumo, luego agrego-¿crees que esos mocosos sean tan fuertes como dicen los rumores? Por favor contéstame sin rimas ridículas.

-Quizás si quizás no, lo único que tengo claro es que no son mocosos cualquiera-respondió serio Bee.

-Tienes razón, bueno buscaremos oponentes para los chicos, ellos son 7, veamos yo, Darui, Samui, Omoi, Cee, Karui, Atsui-dijo el Raikage.

-Y yo estoy pintado también quiero acción-dijo el Jinchuriki.

-¡Tu no participaras! ¡Y es definitivo!-dijo molesto el Raikage golpeando su escritorio.

-Ojala y te pateen el trasero brother, así yo quedare a cargo y hare muchos conciertos-dijo Bee.

-Ya quisieras Bee, pero la verdad no quiero que combatas por una simple razón quiero que analices el grado de compañerismo entre los Jinchuriki y su bestias. Dado que eres de los pocos que ha logrado dominar a una bestia-concluyo el Raikage.

-Entiendo brother, pero que el chico rubio no te oiga decir que los Biju son bestias porque ahí si te patea el trasero-dijo Killer Bee.

Entre tanto los chicos llegaron al hotel Naruto pago con efectivo por las 7 mejores habitaciones, luego de dejar algunas pocas cosas y ducharse salieron a comer acompañados por Yugito.

Cuando iban entrando el encargado trato de evitar el ingreso de la rubia.

-Veo que en este restaurant no se respetan los clientes sobre todo a aquellos que iban a pagar en efectivo por la comida más cara, Yugito-chan podrías llevarnos a otro restaurant donde si respeten a los clientes, en cuanto a usted el Raikage se enterara de su actitud dado que Yugito-chan nos está enseñando la aldea por orden expresa del Raikage-dijo el Uzumaki a viva voz, luego agrego en tono de amenaza-sabe que usted pudo haber provocado la destrucción de Kumogakure, agradezca que estoy de buen humor.

-¿Quién te crees para amenazarme?-dijo el encargado molesto.

El rubio se acerco al encargado, dejo salir una pequeñísima parte de instinto asesino, que aunque era poco asusto enormemente al encargado.

-Naruto Uzumaki, el hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo en un susurro el rubio al encargado.

El encargado había escuchado los rumores y al saber quién era el chico, cayo sentado al suelo y una mancha apareció mojando sus pantalones. El grupo de Naruto salió riéndose por la actitud del encargado, pero quien más disfruto todo fue Yugito. Después de recorrer unos minutos llegaron a un restaurant donde los recibieron amablemente, poco falto para que los llevaran a la mesa cargándolos en brazos.

-Al parecer el otro sujeto llamo a todos sus conocidos para que nos atendieran bien-comento Neji.

-Tienes razón Neji-chan, pero vieron como se puso el tipo cuando le dije quien era-comento Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿Cuándo me dejaras de decir Neji-chan?-pregunto molesto el Hyuga.

-Cuando te declares a Temari-chan-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Neji se atraganto con un poco de jugo que estaba tomando, ante la declaración de su hermana, todos se pusieron a reír.

-"¿Qué opinas?"-pregunto Yugito a su Biju.

-"Son buenos muchachos, de hecho se protegen unos a otros, creo que es una buena idea la tuya"-comento Matatabi.

-"Lo sé, pero aun tengo dudas"-contesto la chica.

Luego de una agradable velada Yugito llevo a los chicos a su hotel y se despidió de ellos. Cuando iba camino a su casa se le apareció una figura enorme que la asusto.

-¿Qué tal te fue con los malditos estúpidos?-dijo la figura.

-Bee-sama casi me mata del susto, en verdad son totalmente opuestos a lo que dicen los rumores, pero no por eso dejan de ser temibles-contesto la rubia.

-Cuéntame que hicieron-pidió Bee.

Yugito paso la siguiente hora explicando, todo lo que vio ese día, incluso como el rubio la defendió en el restaurant.

-Ya veo, el rubio es muy apegado a su Biju y lo respeta, los otros deben ser igual de compenetrados con su bestia-comento Bee.

-Le sugiero Bee-sama que les diga Biju o por el nombre que tienen, Naruto puede ser amable pero no tolera que les digan a los Biju Nanabi, Nibi o cosas así- recomendó la Jinchuriki.

-Ya veo, una última pregunta, ¿Quién crees que ganara mañana mi hermano o el rubio?-pregunto Bee.

-La verdad no se-comenzó a explicar Yugito-no me imagino a Raikage-sama perdiendo, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo del todo tampoco puedo imaginar a Naruto y a ninguno de sus amigos perdiendo.

-Entiendo pues nos vemos mañana-dijo serio Killer Bee.

Ambos Jinchuriki de Kumo se fueron a dormir cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos el día siguiente será divertido fue en lo único que coincidieron.

Amanecía otro día en Kumogakure el sol lanzaba sus primeros rayos, el cielo estaba despejado y solo un par de nubes blancas como motas de algodón cruzaban el amplio océano celestial indolentes a lo que en pocos minutos más iba a ocurrir.

Yugito esperaba a los viajeros en la puerta del hotel, la noche le había servido para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, pero su decisión final la tomaría una vez finalizado el combate entre Naruto y el Raikage. Los chicos salieron del hotel en sus caras había solo sonrisas, Yugito aun no entendía como con la fama que iban adquiriendo, y los riesgos que enfrentaban podían aun sonreír, sobre todo el rubio Uzumaki, quien la noche anterior le había contado parte de su vida y de cómo Kurama le salvo en incontables veces la vida, era incomprensible como alguien que había sufrido tanto aun pudiera ser tan amable y cálido, y más sorprendente aun que pudiera reir, bromear, que pudiera ser tan normal. La rubia Jinchuriki los guio al campo de entrenamiento del Raikage, cuando llegaron el Raikage y su grupo los esperaba.

-Buenos días chicos espero que hayan descansado bien, dado que no se los dejaremos fácil-comento el Raikage.

-Espero que no se enojen cuando pierdan-respondió el rubio.

-Bueno empecemos-dijo el Raikage.

-Momento, ¿Por qué esa persona que esta oculta tras esas piedras no se acerca para que pueda observar mejor los combates?-dijo como si nada el Uzumaki.

El Raikage se sorprendió porque no esperaba que detectaran a Killer Bee en su escondite.

-Acércate Bee-ordeno el Raikage.

Bee se acerco al grupo y se paro cerca de Yugito.

-Bien comencemos Raikage-sama, de nuestro grupo empezara mi prima Karin-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo Omoi eres el primero-ordeno el líder de Kumo.

-De acuerdo Raikage-sama-dijo en voz alta, luego comenzó a mascullar-que suerte la mía, si ella es más fuerte que yo y me derrota Raikage-sama me castigara, y si soy más fuerte que ella el rubio me asesinara, que problemático, como sea voy a morir.

Los oponentes se pararon uno frente al otro.

-Espero que luches con todo, ya que quiero ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento con mis sensei-dijo Karin.

-De acuerdo-dijo el ninja de Kumo.

-¡Comiencen!-grito el Raikage.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito la pelirroja al momento de lanzar una gran bola de fuego.

Omoi esquivo apenas el ataque pero cuando observo el suelo se sorprendió de la potencia de la técnica, la bola de fuego no había derretido el suelo pero si lo había puesto al rojo, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho en eso ya que la pelirroja estaba preparando su segunda técnica.

-¡Raiton: Jibarashi!-grito Karin lanzando rayos en contra del sorprendido Omoi.

Desafortunadamente, para el ninja de Kumo uno de los rayos lo alcanzo y lo paralizo brevemente, era lo que necesitaba Karin.

-¡Ilusión Demoniaca!-dijo la pelirroja en el instante que Omoi caía en un poderoso Genjutsu.

Los ninjas de Kumo estaban sorprendidos la pelirroja no había dejado atacar a Omoi ni una sola vez y para rematarla lo había metido en Genjutsu al parecer muy fuerte dado que se escuchaba gritar desesperadamente a Omoi, ¡Kai! Para liberarse del Genjutsu pero le era imposible.

-Solo di que te rindes y te sacare del Genjutsu-dijo suavemente Karin.

-¡De acuerdo, me rindo!-grito desesperado el ninja de Kumo.

-¡Kai!-grito Karin.

Al liberar la técnica Omoi cayo inconsciente al suelo, esto dejo impresionados a los ninjas de Kumo.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tienen estos sujetos?-se preguntaban los ninjas restantes de Kumo.

-Muy bien hecho Karin-oneesan, excelente para tus dos primeras semanas de entrenamiento-dijo el rubio Uzumaki.

-¡Dos semanas de entrenamiento y ya puede hacer este tipo de cosas!-grito Yugito sin poder creerlo.

-Quien sigue de nuestro lado es Neji-dijo Naruto.

-Bien de nuestro lado será Karui-dijo el Raikage.

El rumor que el Raikage estaba teniendo un enfrentamiento de practica con los Jinchuriki renegados se esparció como pólvora en la aldea de Kumo y rápidamente empezaron a llegar curiosos, cuando iba a comenzar el combate entre Neji y Karui ya habían al menos 20 personas observando a lo lejos y seguían llegando.

-Comencemos de una vez mira que ya quiero ver como pierde ese estúpido rubio contra Raikage-sama-dijo Karui.

-No creo que el Raikage pueda contra Naruto, de hecho ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra nosotros, y dado que quieres que esto acabe rápido que así sea.

-¡Comiencen!-grito el Raikage.

Neji se acerco a Karui como si nada y comenzó a mover sus manos.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Hilos asesinos!-grito el Hyuga.

De los dedo de Neji salieron delgados hilos de chakra que paralizaron a Karui antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, esto lo aprovecho el castaño se acerco a la pelirroja y le dio un suave golpe en la nuca y la dejo inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Cee estupefacto ante lo que había hecho el chico Hyuga.

-Bien hecho Neji-niisan-dijo feliz Hinata abrazando a su hermano.

-Gracias onee-san-dijo Neji feliz.

-Felicidades Neji-comento Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto pero todo es gracia al entrenamiento de nuestros sensei-dijo con modestia el Hyuga.

-Así es, ahora sigues tu Temari-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Es tu turno Atsui, espero que al menos logres dar un golpe-dijo molesto el Raikage.

-Si Raikage-sama-dijo Atsui, luego agrego mirando a Temari-lo siento pequeña pero no pienso perder.

-Como digas-dijo fastidiada la rubia.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo el Raikage.

-¡Raiton: Jibarashi!-grito el ninja de Kumo.

-¡Füton: Jūha Shō!-grito la rubia.

La ola de aire destruyo los rayos del ninja de Kumo, luego la rubia hizo unos sellos con la mano.

-¡Füton: Jūha Reppū Shō!-grito la rubia.

Una enorme ola de viento impacto directamente a Atsui mandándolo a volar, cuando el shinobi se estaba levantando, el golpe le había dado de lleno, apenas se mantenía en pie Temari saco un pergamino y desello un abanico enorme.

-Este es tu fin-sentencio la rubia, luego abriendo un poco el abanico grito-¡Füton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!

La ola de aire hecha por el abanico golpeo de lleno al ninja de Kumo mandándolo a volar varios metros antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, los espectadores estaban asombrados, y los ninjas que acompañaban al Raikage incrédulos, al menos Atsui pudo hacer una técnica, era lo único positivo de la pelea.

-Tú sigues Samui-ordeno el Raikage bastante molesto con el hecho que unos chicos que quizás no eran ni Gennin habían barrido el piso con tres ninjas de Kumo, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho que el sabia que los cuatro que quedaban eran los más fuertes.

-¿Quien quiere luchar ahora?-pregunto el rubio.

-Yo-dijo serio Gaara.

-De acuerdo, Gaara es el siguiente-anuncio Naruto.

-Ten cuidado Samui con ese chico-menciono el Raikage.

-De acuerdo Raikage-sama-dijo la rubia caminando hacia el frente.

Gaara camino frente a la chica con calma y sin mostrar ninguna emoción evidente.

-Raikage-sama, ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?-pregunto Cee.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-contesto el líder de Kumo.

-Cuando usted diga Raikage-sama-dijo Naruto.

En tanto la cantidad de gente observando los combates era impresionante, se podría decir que ya estaba mas de un cuarto de la población de Kumogakure observando el combate, y todavía seguían llegando más personas.

-¡Comiencen!-ordeno el Raikage.

Samui se lanzo al ataque lanzando varios golpes de puño y varias patadas Gaara solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes. Casi nadie del grupo de Kumo notaba que Gaara estaba dejando salir arena de su calabaza.

-¿Por qué está dejando salir arena de su calabaza?-dijo Darui.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-pregunto Cee.

-Es simple el chico podría acabar cuando quisiera con Samui pero lo único que está haciendo es esquivar, lo que lo hace sospechoso, fue entonces que me fije que está saliendo una pequeña cantidad de arena cada vez que esquiva un golpe-comento Darui.

-Ya veo- dijo Cee.

-Bien es momento de terminar esto-comento Gaara.

-¡Cuidado Samui!-gritaron Darui y Cee.

-¡Prisión de Arena!-dijo el pelirrojo aprisionando a la ninja de Kumo.

-¿Te rindes?-pregunto Gaara.

-Nunca-contesto Samui.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gaara desapareciendo de la vista de todos y apareciendo detrás de la rubia y dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Gaara la llevo encima de su arena y dejo a la inconsciente Kunoichi junto a los otros derrotados.

-Bien tú sigues Fuu-chan-dijo el rubio Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun-dijo la chica avanzando hacia el área de combate.

-Tu turno Darui, confió en ti-dijo el Raikage.

-Si Raikage-sama-dijo Darui avanzando hasta llegar frente a la peli verde.

Los oponentes se vieron a los ojos, la chica al ver la espada de Darui, decidió sacar sus armas un par de kamas a simple vista parecían unas kamas comunes y corrientes pero muy bien disimuladas tenían una especie de bisagra que hacían que la cuchilla principal de doblara hacia el centro haciéndolas similares a las patas delanteras de las mantis.

-¡Comiencen!-ordeno el Raikage.

La chica comenzó a dar varios golpes con sus armas, el ninja de Kumo se cubría de los ataques de la Kunoichi, pero algo no le calzaba los golpes a pesar de ser potentes eran muy predecibles, y esto incomodaba a Darui.

-"Aquí hay gato encerrado"-pensó Darui.

De repente los movimientos de Fuu se hicieron más rápidos y el ninja de Kumo apenas y podía pararlos, en un momento dado las armas de la chica y el ninja de Kumo quedaron atrapadas entre sí, pero lo que no esperaba Darui era una sorpresa de parte de la Kunoichi.

-¡Ataque frontal del escorpión!-grito la chica lanzando una potente patada ascendente, como si pateara una pelota, pero de la pinta del pie de la ninja salió un cuchillo plano y agudo con la intención de atacar al ninja, quien rápidamente reacciono y eludió el golpe.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Darui, asombrado por el golpe.

Fuu volvió al ataque y comenzó a lanzar golpes con las kamas más rápidos, Darui solo podía esquivar o detener los golpes, de pronto las armas volvieron a quedar trabadas, esta vez Fuu envió chakra de naturaleza Füton a las kamas y activando la bisagra de sus armas las kamas se cerraron en torno a la espada y dado el chakra Füton esta se rompió en tres, provocando la sorpresa de los ninjas de Kumo.

-Creo que debo terminar esto ahora-comento Fuu mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos-¡Füton: Jūha Shō!-casi al mismo instante que termino la técnica de viento ya había terminado otra secuencia de sellos-¡Katon: Dai Endan!

Las dos técnicas se potenciaron y Darui a duras penas logro escapar pero su escape le costó perder de vista a Fuu. Quien apareció a sus espaldas.

-¡Ataque del escorpión!-dijo la peli verde al momento de ejecutar un movimiento circular con su pierna y darle con el talón en la cabeza a Darui, quien cayo inconsciente en el acto.

-Cee solo quedamos tu y yo, no podemos perder-dijo serio el Raikage.

-Si Raikage-sama demostraremos el orgullo de Kumogakure y vengaremos a nuestros aliados-contesto el rubio.

-Bueno Hina-chan solo quedamos nosotros creo que nos divertiremos mucho-dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

-Si Naruto-kun nos divertiremos mucho, dime ¿Qué ganare si derroto a mi oponente rápido?-pregunto coqueta la Hyuga.

-Pues lo que quieras amor, siempre y cuando te demores menos de 5 minutos-dijo risueño el rubio.

-Menos de cinco minutos y podre pedir lo que quiera ¿no es cierto?-dijo pensativa la pelinegra.

-Sí, lo que quieras-respondió el rubio.

-"No te imaginas en lo que te metes Naruto-kun"-pensó la Hyuga.

-"Hina-chan me imagino que pedirás de recompensa, pero sé que Neji no lo permitirá, jejeje"-pensó el Uzumaki.

-Oíste Neji-niisan si derroto a mi oponente en menos de cinco minutos Naruto-kun me dará lo que yo quiera, así que quiero que cuando gane no intervengas, porque si lo haces te hare desear estar en el infierno-dijo amenazante la Hyuga a su hermano.

-No amenaces a Neji-chan-dijo Temari antes de taparse la boca, por lo que dijo.

-Así que ya tienes defensora Neji-chan-dijo Naruto burlándose del Hyuga.

-Te he dicho Temari-chan que no me digas así, no ves que el idiota de Naruto me empieza a molestar-reclamo Neji.

-Acusándome a tu novia Neji, que no puedes defenderte solo-se burlo Naruto.

-Tú lo pediste Uzumaki, Hinata-oneesan yo no me meteré, siempre y cuando no sea nada inmoral-dijo Neji.

-Todavía es muy pronto para algo inmoral-dijo Hinata poniéndose roja.

-¿Cómo que todavía es muy pronto?-pregunto asustado el rubio.

-Quizás en dos o tres años si haga algo subido de tono contigo Naruto-kun pero de momento no-dijo la pelinegra segura pero roja a más no poder.

-"Apróntate Naruto, creo que en un par de años mas serás el menú completo de tu novia, jajaja"-dijo Kurama en la mente del chico.

-"No bromees sensei"-dijo todo rojo el Uzumaki.

-"Hinata te devorara como rollo de canela, jajaja"-volvió a burlarse el zorro.

-"¡Sensei!"-grito el rubio.

-"Ve juntando fuerzas Naruto, por que cuando llegue ese día te harán falta, jajaja"-dijo riéndose a más no poder Kurama.

-"Kurama-sensei no se burle que me está asustando"-dijo preocupado.

-"Asustado de tu novia, jajaja, quien diría que Naruto Uzumaki el hacedor de ríos de sangre le tendría miedo a su novia, jajaja, jajaja"-el zorro no podía parar de reír ahora tendría algo con que reírse de Naruto y también de Hinata por largo, largo tiempo.

-Hasta cuando nos piensan hacer esperar-reclamo el Raikage.

-Ya va Raikage-sama, cálmese un poco eso da tiempo para los que están inconscientes se recuperen y puedan ver las ultimas luchas-dijo Naruto.

-Amor será mejor que comencemos, pero antes no me darás un beso de la buena suerte-pidió la pelinegra.

-Nunca se me olvidaría Hinata-chan-contesto el rubio.

El rubio y la pelinegra se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso mientras en el lado de Kumo Omoi, Karui y Atsui comenzaban a reaccionar.

Yugito en tanto había visto los combates hasta el momento y se dio cuenta que en ninguno los ninjas de Kumo pudieron hacer algo, cosa que le sorprendía sobretodo porque ella sabía lo fuertes que eran, pero no pudieron defenderse ni nada.

Cee y Hinata avanzaron y quedaron frente a frente.

-Lo siento señor pero tengo que derrotarlo rápido ya que mi Naruto-kun me prometió un premio si ganaba-dijo Hinata.

Los oponentes se miraron el combate iba a dar inicio.


	23. Chapter 23 Capitulos 45 y 46

**Capitulo 45 El Raikage contra Naruto.**

Hinata y Cee se miraron durante breves segundos.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo el Raikage.

Hinata rápidamente se lanzo contra el shinobi de Kumo, quien espero pacientemente, rápidamente intercambiaron algunos golpes, Cee apenas podía contra la velocidad de la Hyuga, mientras intercambiaban golpes la Hyuga ya había preparado su plan de batalla.

La pelinegra comenzó su ataque en serio.

-¡Suiton: Teppōdama!-dijo la Hyuga antes de empezar a lanzar una serie de bolas de agua.

Cee logro esquivar todos los disparos de agua, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Látigos de agua!-dijo la pelinegra.

Usando el agua de su anterior técnica creo unos largos látigos de agua que atacaban al sorprendido ninja de Kumo.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto?-se quejo Cee.

El rubio de Kumo empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos.

-¡Rayo Luminoso: Ilusión del Pilar de Rayo!-dijo Cee.

Un destello cejo momentáneamente a casi todos en el campo de batalla. Cee intentaba meter a Hinata en un Genjutsu.

-Buen intento-comenzó a decir la Hyuga-pero lamentablemente para ti los Genjutsu no funcionan con los que poseen el Byakugan y menos con los Jinchuriki, ahora te mostrare-dijo Hinata apareciendo frente al ninja de Kumo-como es realmente un Genjutsu.

-¡Ilusión infernal!-dijo la pelinegra.

Cee de repente se encontró en un enorme campo lleno de cuerpos que empezaban amostrar los primeros signos de putrefacción y otros en avanzado estado de putrefacción además de unos esqueletos, al verlos de cerca vio que eran sus amigos y conocidos, entre tanto en la realidad Cee comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente, el shinobi trataba de huir de ese lugar, pero no podía de pronto los cuerpos se empezaron a levantar uno a uno acercándose a un aterrado Cee. Los muertos comenzaron a decir: "tú nos mataste" "tú no nos ayudaste" "Nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos", en la realidad Cee gritaba con desesperación.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no los abandone! ¡Aléjense por favor!-gritaba con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ups creo que me pase, ¡Kai!-dijo Hinata.

Cee una vez liberado del Genjutsu cayó de rodillas sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno es hora de terminar esto-comento la Hyuga, luego grito-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!

Un enorme dragón de agua se abalanzo sobre el atontado shinobi de Kumo que cayó inconsciente por el impacto.

-Cuanto me demore mi amor-dijo feliz la pelinegra.

-Cinco minutos un segundo-dijo Naruto.

-¡Que es imposible!-dijo la pelinegra.

-"Es cierto Hinata te pasaste por dos segundos"-dijo en la mente de la chica Isobu.

-No es justo-dijo Hinata haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Tranquila amor quizás no tendrás tu premio mayor pero yo te daré un premio de consuelo-dijo el rubio besando la mejilla derecha de la pelinegra haciendo que se sonrojara.

-En serio Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si mi amor te lo prometo-contesto el rubio besando a la pelinegra en los labios.

-Bien Uzumaki solo quedamos tú y yo-comento el Raikage.

-Así es Raikage-sama, ¿Qué opina hasta el momento?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-No podía esperar menos de los cuatro Jinchuriki renegados, ahora veremos si eres digno del sobrenombre del hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo sonriente el Raikage.

Los ninjas de Kumogakure que habían luchado contra los amigos del rubio estaban sorprendidos habían luchado y perdido contra los chicos de los más recientes rumores del continente elemental, y si los rumores eran ciertos habían salido con suerte. Ahora su líder el Raikage se enfrentaría al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el hacedor de ríos de sangre, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas-dijo risueño el rubio.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo el Raikage.

Los dos oponentes se vieron a los ojos, la tensión era evidente en el campo de batalla los shinobi y gente de Kumo aguantaban la respiración, un sudor frio cubría la frente de los shinobi de Kumo que habían luchado y habían reaccionado solo faltaban Darui y Cee que despertaran, parecía que el tiempo y hasta la brisa se habían detenido esperando el primer movimiento de los oponentes que solo se miraban, de pronto una gota de sudor cayo de la frente de Omoi esta parecía caer en cámara lenta al tocar el suelo la gota, los dos oponentes desaparecieron de la vista de casi todos, luego se escucho un fuerte estruendo en medio de donde estaban los oponentes.

Aparecieron los dos oponentes el Raikage lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que el rubio recibió en la cara sorprendentemente el golpe solo hizo que el rubio Uzumaki saliera arrastrado un par de metros. Aparte de ser arrastrado el joven parecía intacto, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, pareciera que el rubio había recibido a propósito el golpe del Raikage. En tanto el Raikage sintió un ligero entumecimiento en la mano que golpeo el rostro del Uzumaki, previniendo cualquier sorpresa el Raikage dio un salto hacia atrás, y se miro la mano confundido.

-"Si no hubiera estado usando mi armadura de rayos ese golpe pudo haber destrozado mi mano"-pensó el Raikage.

-Ya veo porque es el Raikage, su velocidad es buena y su golpe muy poderoso, sin embargo ahora es mi turno de atacar-dijo el Uzumaki.

Rápidamente el chico apareció frente al Raikage y le dio un golpe en el estomago.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Golpe terrenal!-dijo el rubio al conectar su golpe.

A diferencia a lo que paso con el rubio el Raikage salió despedido a unos cinco metros. El Raikage sintió el golpe pero de nuevo su armadura de rayos lo protegió del efecto devastador del golpe sin embargo si sintió el golpe incluso le dejo dolor.

-Ya veo mis golpes lo afectan pero no como deberían debido a su armadura de rayos, es una buena defensa-comento el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Nada solo la fase uno de mi Taijutsu-comento sin darle importancia Naruto.

El Raikage estaba sorprendido el chico lo había lastimado a pesar de su armadura de rayos, en tanto Yugito se acerco al grupo de Naruto.

-¿Qué Taijutsu es?-pregunto sorprendida la Jinchuriki.

-No es nada más y nada menos que el Taijutsu de Naruto-kun-dijo con orgullo Fuu.

-"¿Viste eso Bee?"-pregunto el Hachibi a su Jinchuriki.

-"Si ¿Qué tiene de especial, maldito estúpido?"-respondió Bee.

-"El Raikage está en graves problemas"-dijo el Biju.

-"¿Por qué Hach-chan?"-pregunto el Jinchuriki.

-"Ese chico usa el Taijutsu del viejo"-dijo el Hachibi.

-"¿Cuál viejo maldito estúpido?"-pregunto el Jinchuriki.

-"Del Rikudo-Sennin"-contesto escuetamente el Hachibi.

Killer Bee se dio cuenta de la gravedad de eso, todos los ninjas conocían el poder del Rikudo-Sennin, pero muchos creían que era solo un mito.

-Oye mocosa, dice Hach-chan que el rubio estúpido usa el Taijutsu del Rikudo ¿es cierto?-le pregunto Bee a Hinata.

Yugito al escuchar el nombre del Rikudo casi se atraganto.

-De hecho mi Naruto-kun domina las cuatro fases del Ryū no shinjitsu-comento Hinata.

Si la pregunta de Bee casi atraganto a Yugito, la respuesta de Hinata casi le quito el aire.

-"Imposible el Ryū no shinjitsu solo tiene tres fases"-le dijo el Hachibi en la mente de Bee.

-EL Hachibi dice que ese Taijutsu tiene solo tres fases-dijo el Jinchuriki.

-Eso era cierto, hasta hace poco, mi Naruto-kun creó la fase cuatro-respondió la pelinegra.

Yugito estaba al borde del colapso y Killer Bee no estaba mejor luego de la respuesta de Hinata, Naruto dominaba el Taijutsu del Rikudo, y no solo lo dominaba sino que le agrego una nueva fase, en tanto los ninjas de Kumo al ver que Killer Bee y Yugito conversaban con los amigos del rubio se acercaron llevando al único inconsciente que quedaba que era Cee, alcanzaron a oír que el rubio había agregado una nueva fase a su Taijutsu.

-Me…me quieres decir que Naruto…que Naruto, domina el Taijutsu del Rikudo y que además le agrego una nueva fase-dijo casi atragantada la Jinchuriki del Nibi en el momento que aparecían los ninjas de Kumo.

La reacción de los ninjas de Kumo fue casi la misma de Yugito era casi imposible de creer, lo que la pelinegra decía, mientras en la batalla del Raikage y Naruto.

-Es interesante su armadura Raikage-sama-comento con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

-Gracias-dijo confundido por el comentario el Raikage.

-Creo que hare mi propia versión ahora-dijo como si nada el chico.

El Raikage lo miro extrañado.

-"¿Qué planeas hacer mocoso?"-pregunto curioso el Kyubi.

-"Pues hare una armadura del peor enemigo del elemento Raiton"-dijo como si nada Naruto.

-"Na…Naruto…estas queriendo…decir que harás…"-dijo el zorro casi atragantado por la sorpresa.

-"Si sensei, hare una armadura de elemento Füton"-dijo risueño el rubio.

El zorro solo miro asombrado mientras el chico se concentraba.

En tanto en el campo de batalla de pronto se sintió una fuerte brisa pero era extraño ya que no había viento, el Raikage sentía la brisa pero no había viento de pronto se dio cuenta de donde venia la brisa la brisa venia del chico, el Raikage estaba sorprendido.

-Raikage-sama, gracias por la inspiración ahora usted será testigo privilegiado de mi nueva técnica-dijo el rubio.

En tanto Neji y Karin se dieron cuenta que algo extraño ocurría con el rubio.

-Prima podrías usar tu Byakugan ya que ocurre algo raro con Niisan-dijo Karin.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi Naruto-kun?-pregunto preocupada la Hyuga.

-No se quizás tu hermano sepa que ocurre ya que desde hace unos momentos activo su Byakugan y mira sin apartar su vista de Naruto-niisan-dijo la Uzumaki.

Hinata miro a Naruto con su Byakugan activado y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-pregunto preocupada la Uzumaki.

-Na…Naruto…kun…está siendo…envuelto por chakra…de elemento…Füton-dijo asombrada Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?-dijo Karin.

-No se-fue la respuesta sincera de Hinata.

-Bueno Raikage-sama es hora de probar mi nueva técnica-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-No fanfarronees mocoso, ¿cual técnica? No has hecho nada-dijo el Raikage.

-Es cierto no la nota, para que vea que no estoy fanfarroneando probare mi técnica a un nivel de chakra igual al suyo, supongo que ahí se hará visible-dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

-Deja de alardear-dijo molesto el líder de Kumo.

De pronto una luz celeste pálida comenzó a rodear al chico, se parecía mucho a la armadura de rayos del Raikage, pero era de un color muy tenue, pero lo que la hacía notoria era que alrededor del chico el polvo del suelo se levantaba y creaba pequeños remolinos de viento.

-¡Im…imposible!-dijo confundido el Raikage.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-dijo Karui asombrada.

-No puede ser-dijo Cee que hacía pocos minutos había recuperado la conciencia.

-¿Qué sucede con Naruto?-pregunto Yugito a Hinata.

-Es la nueva técnica de Naruto-kun-respondió la Hyuga.

-¿Nueva técnica?-dijo asombrada la Jinchuriki del Nibi.

-Bueno Raikage-sama continuemos-dijo el rubio para desaparecer y aparecer frente al Raikage.

El Raikage se sorprendió con la velocidad del chico.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: golpe terrenal del viento!-dijo el rubio lanzando un golpe al Raikage.

El líder de Kumo creyó que pasaría lo mismo que las veces anteriores, pero eso no fue lo que paso el golpe paso sin problemas la armadura del Raikage y lo mando a volar lejos siendo detenido por una roca.

Los espectadores quedaron sin habla el Raikage había sido golpeado a pesar de usar su poderosa armadura de rayos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-pregunto Omoi.

-Lo que hizo ese chico es imposible-dijo Samui.

-Nadie había podido pasar la armadura de rayos del Raikage y mucho menos mandarlo a volar-dijo Darui.

-Chakra elemental-dijo Cee serio y escuetamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Cee-san?-pregunto Atsui.

-En verdad es muy simple pero efectivo-comenzó a explicar el rubio Cee- las cinco naturalezas del chakra son Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Füton y Doton cada naturaleza es fuerte contra una naturaleza y débil contra otra, por ejemplo Katon es fuerte contra Füton pero débil contra Suiton, en tanto el Füton es débil contra el Katon pero fuerte contra el Raiton, el Raiton es débil contra el Füton y fuerte contra el Doton y por último el Doton es débil contra el Raiton pero fuerte contra el Suiton y el Suiton es débil contra el Doton pero fuerte contra el Katon.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver toda esa explicación con lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Omoi.

-Es sencillo Omoi, ese chico no sé cómo diablos lo hizo, pero está usando una armadura de viento, este al lanzar un golpe con su armadura de viento al Raikage que estaba usando una armadura de rayos el golpe simplemente impacto a Raikage-sama porque el Raiton es débil contra el Füton-explico Darui.

-Ahora entiendo-contesto Omoi.

El Raikage se estaba levantando luego de recibir el golpe.

-Ese fue un buen golpe Uzumaki-reconoció el Raikage.

-Bueno eso no es nada Raikage-sama ahora empezare a usar Ninjutsu-aviso el rubio.

-Trata de golpearme con alguno si puedes-dijo el Raikage sonriendo.

-Aquí vamos-comenzó a decir el chico mientras hacía sellos con las manos-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Una gran bola de fuego salió disparada de la boca del chico, el Raikage logro escapar de esa pero cuando se volteo ver el lugar del impacto se quedo sorprendido, la bola de fuego había impactado en la roca y la había derretido.

-"Debo cuidarme de los Jutsu de este chico o puedo salir muy lastimado"-pensó el Raikage.

-¡Füton: Renkūdan!-grito primeramente el rubio, para luego volver a gritar-¡Suiton: Teppōdama!

La rápida sucesión de disparos de aire y agua sorprendieron al Raikage que estaba eludiendo los ataques a duras penas.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi!-grito el rubio, lanzando rayos hacia el Raikage.

El Raikage logro evadir la técnica del rubio pero no se esperaba que Naruto apareciera frente a él de la nada y con una esfera en la mano.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el rubio al impactar directamente en el estomago al Raikage quien salió girando y cayo vario metros más allá inconsciente.

Nadie en Kumo podía creer lo que habían visto un chico había derrotado al poderoso y veloz Raikage, muchos se preguntaban quien era el chico capaz de lograr tal hazaña, nadie conocía la respuesta hasta que de pronto alguien dijo que el que había derrotado al Raikage era ni más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki el hacedor de ríos de sangre, todos quedaron helados ya habían oído los rumores respecto a los chicos, pero muchos por no decir toda la aldea de Kumo no los creía, ahora que habían visto el poder del grupo del chico empezaban a creer en los rumores, de hecho empezaban a creer que los rumores subestimaban la capacidad de los chicos.

Después de que Cee verificara el estado del Raikage y lo ayudara a reaccionar este se dirigió donde estaba el grupo de Naruto conversando animadamente con Yugito.

-Veo que los rumores no te hacen justicia Uzumaki-dijo sonriendo el Raikage.

-Solo son habladurías-dijo Naruto restándole importancia al asunto.

-Quizás pero esas habladurías no dejan de ser ciertas, hoy me has demostrado que debo mejorar el nivel de entrenamiento de mis shinobi y no solo de ellos sino el mío también, gracias por los combates, solo tengo unas preguntas que me han estado rondando desde que desperté.

-Usted dirá-dijo amablemente el Uzumaki.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Este es todo tu poder y el de tus amigos? Se sincero.

-Bueno la verdad solo luchamos al 30 o 25 por ciento, en mi caso en particular solo al 20 por ciento cuando mucho no quería dejar a Kumogakure sin su Raikage, jajaja-comento el rubio riendo.

Todo el grupo de Kumo estaba sorprendido los chicos apenas y se esforzaron.

-No puede ser nadie podría luchar contra el Raikage solo usando un 20 por ciento de su poder-dijo molesta Karui.

-¡Llamas mentiroso a mi Naruto-kun!-dijo molesta Hinata.

-¡Si te atreves a llamar mentiroso a mi primo no tendré compasión!-dijo furiosa Karin.

-Chicas calma-dijo amablemente Naruto, luego agrego-¿quieres una demostración de mi poder? Para ver si miento.

-Si-contesto molesta Karui.

-Bien te hare una demostración para que veas que no miento.

Naruto de pronto comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano generando un Rasengan pero este Rasengan era distinto al que había golpeado al Raikage, este era más grande.

-Este es mi Rasengan a un 30 por ciento-comento el rubio, luego le agrego mas chakra-cuarenta por ciento-volvió a añadir más chakra-cincuenta por ciento.

La enorme esfera de chakra era enorme fácilmente podría hacer desaparecer todo el campo de entrenamiento, los ninjas de Kumo estaban sorprendidos, Karui se había caído al suelo al ver la cantidad de chakra que tenía esa técnica.

-Sigues dudando de mi palabra-dijo serio el rubio Uzumaki mientras desactivaba la técnica, Karui solo negó con la cabeza ya que las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Mi segunda pregunta Uzumaki tiene que ver en como aparecías de la nada frente a mí: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo el Raikage.

-Esa respuesta es simple con el Hiraishin no Jutsu-respondió el Uzumaki.

-El Hiraishin no Jutsu, pero esa técnica era del rayo amarillo de Konoha, ¿Dónde la aprendiste maldito estúpido?-dijo sorprendido Killer Bee.

-Sencillo lo aprendí con los pergaminos que dejo mi padre, Minato Namikaze.

-¡Quee!-gritaron a coro los ninjas de Kumo.

-Si soy hijo de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki-comento Naruto.

-¡Eres…eres…hijo del…rayo amarillo de Konoha y la habanero sangriento!-dijo con los ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas el Raikage.

-Así es-contesto con una sonrisa el rubio Uzumaki.

-Ya veo-contesto más calmado el Raikage.

De pronto Yugito se acerco al Raikage.

-Raikage-sama quisiera pedirle algo-dijo nerviosa Yugito.

-¿Qué sucede Yugito?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Quiero irme de Kumo junto a Naruto y sus amigos-dijo la Jinchuriki.

-Sabes que lo que me pides es imposible-dijo el Raikage.

Yugito agacho la cabeza con desilusión.

-¿Por qué es imposible Raikage-sama?-comenzó a decir calmadamente Naruto, pero casi al instante su tono cambio por uno furioso y amenazante-¡ ¿Es porque ella es más un arma que un ser humano?! ¡O tal vez, ¿Qué como Jinchuriki no tiene derecho a ser vista como alguien normal?! ¡O quizás, ¿Qué como Jinchuriki está obligada a soportar la indiferencia y malos tratos de toda esta aldea?! ¡Respóndame maldita sea Raikage, ¿Por qué es imposible para Yugito-chan vivir una mejor vida rodeada de personas que la aceptan y que la querrán y protegerán?! ¡Respóndame de una buena vez!

Si la respuesta del Raikage desilusionó a Yugito, no fue nada comparada con la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante el líder de Kumo. Se sentía el ser más despreciable de la creación.

-Entiende Uzumaki Yugito pertenece a Kumogakure-dijo el Raikage.

-¡Ah era eso! O sea que Yugito-chan ¡No es un ser humano, sino que para ustedes Yugito-chan no es nada más que un objeto, me das asco Raikage yo te creía mejor que los bastardos de Suna que convirtieron a Gaara en un ser lleno de odio cuando lo conocimos ni siquiera fueron dignos de realizar un buen sello para que pudiera dormir en paz, o mejor que los malnacidos de Taki, que como Fuu-chan no podía controlar a voluntad a Choumei-sensei, quisieron asesinarla y durante tres días 10 ANBUS la persiguieron sin descanso para asesinarla, mejor que los bastardos de Kusa que tenían a Karin-chan viviendo como un animal alimentándose de la basura, y que eras muchísimo mejor que las escorias de Konoha!-termino de decir Naruto furioso y lanzando muchísimo instinto asesino.

-¿A qué te refieres con Konoha?-pregunto Killer Bee.

-Esos bastardos hicieron de mi vida un infierno, mi padre encerró a Kurama-sensei dentro de mi cuando era un bebe, yo no podía elegir si quería o no ser un Jinchuriki, el quería que me vieran como un héroe, pero no, los malditos aldeanos me humillaban me maltrataban, me golpeaban incluso trataban de asesinarme cada vez que podían, si no hubiera sido por Kurama-sensei que cada vez que me golpeaban y dejaban medio muerto curaba mis heridas yo no hubiera sobrevivido, pero eso no es todo, el fabuloso clan Hyuga, le hizo miserable la vida a dos niños inocentes, que el único pecado era haber nacido, el desgraciado de Hiashi Hyuga no conforme con arruinar la vida de la madre y el padre de Hinata-chan, la intento matar más de una vez, incluso contrato a ninjas de Kumo para que la secuestraran y mataran y no conforme con eso puso al hermano de Hinata-chan en su contra, me has desilusionado Raikage en cuanto a ti Yugito-chan, si quieres irte con nosotros solo acompáñanos ya que nadie podrá detenernos si nos lo proponemos, además agregar a Kumo como mi enemigo no significa mayor diferencia-termino de decir Naruto mientras se iba acompañado de sus amigos.

-Espera Uzumaki-dijo serio el Raikage.

-¿Que quieres Raikage?-dijo molesto Naruto.

-¿Que planeas hacer si dejo que Yugito parta contigo y tu grupo?-pregunto el líder de Kumo.

-Pues es simple buscare un lugar donde nadie nos mire como monstruos o como armas, y si no existe ese lugar yo lo creare-dijo el rubio mirando seriamente al Raikage.

-"Este muchacho solo quiere vivir en paz"-pensó el Raikage.

-¿Qué harás mientras encuentras ese lugar?-pregunto nuevamente el líder de Kumo.

-Pues entrenare dado que siempre habrá imbéciles sedientos de poder, y cuando encuentre ese lugar quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder proteger a los que creen en mi-respondió serio aun el Uzumaki.

-Comprendo, Yugito-la chica se volteo a ver al Raikage-tienes mi permiso para seguir a Uzumaki, con dos condiciones.

-¿Cuales Raikage-sama?-pregunto la rubia.

-La primera que si Kumo llega a necesitar de tu fuerza tu vendrás en nuestra ayuda y la segunda es que me prometas que serás feliz-dijo con una sonrisa el Raikage.

-No lo dude Raikage-sama, si usted me necesita yo volveré y gracias, muchas gracias-dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores Yugito-chan, bienvenida al grupo, en cuanto a ti Raikage, si alguna vez necesitas la ayuda de Yugito-chan, ella no vendrá sola ya que nosotros la acompañaremos para ayudarte, ya que ella es parte de nuestra familia y nosotros a diferencia de la mayoría de las aldeas nunca abandonamos a nuestros amigos y menos a nuestra familia-dijo Naruto.

-¿Esto es una alianza Uzumaki?-dijo el Raikage.

-No, no es una alianza, una alianza se puede romper en un instante, es una promesa de amistad, la amistad es verdadera y no importa lo que pase, los amigos están para apoyarse mutuamente, es una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo serio el rubio.

Los ninjas de Kumo que estaban cerca del Raikage se sorprendieron, el chico prácticamente le había dado un ejemplo de moral al Raikage, además de tener un sueño muy particular que a pesar de ser simple era muy hermoso, y había terminado prometiendo su amistad a Kumogakure, la única palabra que rondaba en sus mentes era que Naruto Uzumaki era alguien extraño en este mundo ninja lleno de traiciones y ansias de poder, se podría decir que era como un ángel soñador, bueno y leal, pero que tenía el poder del mismísimo demonio y era capaz de utilizarlo sin dudar un segundo por proteger a sus seres queridos. Ahora una pregunta rondaba la mente de los shinobi de Kumo, ¿Naruto Uzumaki se convertiría en el ángel salvador del mundo ninja o se convertiría en el demonio que destruiría el mundo ninja? Lo único claro que tenían era que lo mejor era no provocarlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 46 Una triste salida de Konoha.**

Unos días antes de la llegada de Naruto a Kumogakure, en Konoha pasaba algo muy importante para algunos chicos.

-Shikamaru escuche que a partir de la próxima semana serás readmitido en la academia, cosa que no puedo permitir-dijo serio Shikaku a su hijo.

-¿Por qué padre?-pregunto el joven Nara.

-Porque la academia de Konoha se ha vuelto una incubadora de traidores, y no puedo permitir que te conviertas en uno, por lo tanto he decidido enviarte fuera de la aldea-dijo el padre del muchacho.

-Como digas padre, es más te hallo la razón, ya que tanto Ino como Chouji han cambiado muchísimo, ahora son fríos y no piensan en nada más que cumplir con las ordenes del consejo, lo cual a mi modo de ver es una locura-explico Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón hijo-concordó Shikaku.

-Toda esta locura tiene que ver con Naruto, ¿No es cierto?-dijo astutamente el joven Nara.

-Si tiene que ver con Naruto y su declaración de guerra a Konoha, mientras el consejo quiere destruir a Naruto, el Hokage considera eso estúpido y quiere hallar una solución pacifica, dado que el chico es más poderoso que todos los shinobi de Konoha, y dada la demostración que hizo cuando declaro la guerra, creo que lo más prudente es hacer lo que el Hokage dice.

-Pero padre ¿Cómo un chico de mi edad puede ser tan fuerte? Sobre todo cuando pienso que él era el último de la clase-dijo Shikamaru.

-Naruto solo fingió durante ese tiempo, de hecho las malas calificaciones en su mayoría son culpa de los instructores dado que le cambiaban las preguntas con Genjutsu, cuando él se fue el quería irse en paz pero el consejo no quería eso, aun después de saber que era hijo del Yondaime, el consejo está obsesionado con Uzumaki, lo cual terminara muy mal para Konoha, hijo mañana partirás de viaje junto a Kurenai Yuhi y Jiraiya-sama pero no serás el único también ira Shino Aburame y otro chico mas.

-De acuerdo, padre pero ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Una vez que estén en viaje Jiraiya-sama les dirá.

En tanto en el complejo Aburame.

-Shino, mañana partes de viaje junto a Shikamaru Nara, Kurenai Yuhi, otro chico más y Jiraiya-sama-dijo Shibi Aburame.

-De acuerdo padre, ¿Tiene esto que ver con la nueva política de la academia y los recientes hechos que tienen que ver con Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto el joven Aburame.

-Si-fue toda la respuesta de Shibi.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras en el complejo Inuzuka una grave discusión tenía lugar.

-¿Cómo has podido madre?-preguntaba angustiada una joven.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer-contesto fríamente la matriarca del clan Inuzuka.

-Si vender nuestra lealtad a unos malditos que lo único que quieren es poder, te desconozco madre-dijo desilusionada la joven.

-Lo hice para vengar a tu padre-respondió molesta la mujer mayor.

-Mi padre murió como un héroe, defendiendo su hogar, demostrando la verdadera voluntad de un Inuzuka y de un shinobi de Konoha, no tienes ningún derecho a enlodar su memoria con tus egoístas propósitos-reclamo la chica.

-Hana cuando será que entiendas que ese maldito demonio mato a tu padre-reclamo la mujer.

-NO madre, mi padre murió a manos del Kyubi no a manos de Naruto Uzumaki, como puedes ser tan idiota-reclamo Hana.

La mujer mayor le dio una cachetada muy fuerte a su hija.

-¡Nunca vuelvas hablarme así entendiste!-grito furiosa la líder del clan.

-¡O que me va a pasar, me arrinconaras en un callejón y me atacaras hasta casi matarme como lo hiciste con un niño de 5 años!-grito molesta Hana.

La mujer iba a descargar otra cachetada sobre su hija pero esta le detuvo la mano.

-Nunca más volverás tocarme Tsume Inuzuka, me das asco me da asco hasta llamarte madre-dijo Hana con una mueca de dolor y desprecio.

-Si así quieres que sea, está bien-dijo amenazante Tsume, luego agrego-desde este momento quedas expulsada del clan Inuzuka, tienes prohibido acercarte a cualquier Inuzuka, y para que veas que soy generosa tienes un minuto de ventaja, maldita bastarda.

La joven solo se giro y salió de la mansión.

-¡Inuzuka a mí!-grito la líder del clan.

Rápidamente la líder del clan fue rodeada por al menos 20 integrantes del clan, incluyendo a Kiba, todos iban con sus perros.

-Hace un minuto expulse del clan a la mal agradecida de Hana Inuzuka-empezó a explicar Tsume-como saben nuestro clan no tolera la traición y por lo tanto ordeno que le den caza a esa traidora al clan, no quiero que muestren ningún tipo de piedad, dado que esa bastarda no lo merece. Ahora partan.

El grupo salió en busca de Hana, sin embargo Kiba se quedo quería preguntarle algo a su madre.

-Madre ¿Por qué expulsaste a Hana-onee-san del clan?-pregunto temeroso el chico.

Su madre lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos seria.

-Kiba entiende algo ella traiciono al clan al cuestionar mi autoridad y no solo eso renegó de mi como su madre, no me quedo otra que expulsarla del clan ahora tu eres el heredero del clan y mi único hijo, ella al renegar de mi renegó de su familia, de su clan y eso no podemos permitirlo-dijo Tsume.

-Tienes razón madre esa puta traiciono la lealtad que se le debe al líder del clan y hare lo posible por traerte su cabeza-dijo fieramente Kiba.

-No esperaba menos de ti hijo mío-dijo con orgullo la líder del clan, luego agrego-ahora ve y atrapa a esa puta, y luego mátala muy lentamente para que aprenda que con el clan Inuzuka no se juega.

-Si madre-dijo Kiba saliendo velozmente de la mansión Inuzuka.

Hana en tanto sabía que tenía que escapar, pero ¿Dónde? Era la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza luego de pensarlo unos minutos decidió que el lugar más seguro por el momento era la torre Hokage y partió rauda hacia el lugar, los Inuzuka estaban buscándola sin descanso su furia era incomprensible, si encontraban a la chica la harían pedazos.

Cuando estaba a unas calles de la torre Hokage Kiba junto a dos Inuzuka más encontraron a la chica.

-¡Atrapen a la puta no permitan que escapen!-ordeno Kiba.

Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de Hana.

-Kiba déjame pasar-dijo Hana.

-Nunca, una traidora como tú no merece compasión Hana-dijo un molesto Kiba.

-Me debes respeto soy tu hermana mayor-dijo molesta la chica.

-Yo no tengo hermana mayor, mi hermana nunca se hubiera rebelado contra nuestra madre, eres una asquerosa traidora-contesto Kiba escupiendo al suelo.

-Por última vez debes dejarme pasar el clan esta deshonrando el legado de nuestro padre-dijo Hana.

-Tu deshonraste al clan que te vio nacer, y tu estas deshonrando a nuestro padre acepta tu muerte como lo que eres una puta traidora-contesto el muchacho.

-Si así tiene ser que así sea-dijo con pesar la chica arrojando algunas bombas de humo que tenían un ingrediente especial que bloqueaba el sentido del olfato de los perros y los miembros del clan Inuzuka.

La distracción la uso Hana para poder llegar a la torre Hokage.

Una vez que el humo se hubiera despejado un Furioso Kiba trataba de encontrar a su ex hermana, cuando vio que no podía encontrarla se descargo golpeando una muralla.

-Maldita puta traidora pudo escapar, pero cuando te encuentre te hare pagar por esto-dijo furioso el chico volviendo a la mansión Inuzuka.

Mientras Hana había logrado llegar donde el Hokage.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama que aparezca así de repente-dijo la Inuzuka muy agitada.

-¿Que sucede Hana?-dijo el anciano.

-Mi madre, me acaba de desterrar del clan y no tengo donde huir, de hecho envío a casi todo el clan para que me persigan como a un animal-contesto la chica.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Tsume hizo algo así?-pregunto confundido el Hokage.

-Porque la encare y le exigí una explicación sobre unos hechos del pasado y del presente que descubrí-dijo con pesar la Inuzuka.

-¿Qué descubriste?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-Bien que ella junto a varios otros shinobi golpearon y torturaron a Naruto Uzumaki para luego dejarlo más muerto que vivo a la edad de 5 años además de prácticamente haberse vendido al consejo-dijo con vergüenza la Inuzuka.

-Ya veo, pero tú no debes avergonzarte Hana dado que tu no hiciste ese acto tan detestable, la que debería avergonzarse es Tsume no tu, por lo que me cuentas no tienes donde estar, y de hecho no puedes salir de aquí, dado que todo el clan Inuzuka te anda buscando-comento conmovido el Hokage.

-Así es Hokage-sama vengo a solicitar su ayuda-dijo triste la chica.

-De acuerdo, ¡Yamato!-llamo el Hokage.

-Ordene Hokage-sama-dijo Yamato.

-Ve a buscar a Danzo, Jiraiya y a Kurenai-ordeno el Hokage.

Minutos después aparecieron quienes habían sido llamados por el Hokage.

-¿Qué paso esta vez? ¿Qué hizo?-dijo Danzo sacando un frasco de aspirinas.

-Afortunadamente no es Naruto esta vez-dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal-dijo Danzo guardando su fiel frasco de aspirinas.

-¿Qué ocurre sensei?-dijo Jiraiya.

-Tenemos un problema con Hana Inuzuka aquí presente-dijo Sarutobi señalando a la chica.

-¿Qué paso Hokage-sama?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Hana acaba de ser expulsada del clan Inuzuka por pedirle explicaciones a Tsume sobre su comportamiento hacia Naruto. Los he llamado por dos razones una ella tendrá que quedarse en mi oficina y quiero que tu Jiraiya y tu Kurenai partan mañana al amanecer junto a Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee y Hana Inuzuka, ustedes deberán alejarse rápido de Konoha y esperaran en alguna pequeña aldea, el tiempo necesario para que puedan reunirse con Naruto, en cuanto a ti Danzo, en 5 días partiremos a Kusa para reunirnos con los ancianos, esperemos que toda salga bien, debido a como están las cosas deberemos llevar tres escoltas, además debemos dejar a alguien a cargo de la aldea pero ¿A quién? –concluyo Sarutobi.

-Dejaremos a Asuma a cargo de la aldea y lo ayudara Anko, ellos serán los responsables de la aldea en nuestra ausencia además dejare a Sai para que mantenga vigilado a Raíz-dijo Danzo.

-Es una buena idea y a quienes llevaremos serán Torune, Gai y Yugao-dijo el Hokage.

-De acuerdo-dijo Danzo.

-Kurenai ve a informarles a Shibi-san y A Shikaku el cambio de planes-ordeno el Hokage.

Kurenai va saliendo de la oficina y entra como un vendaval Tsume Inuzuka.

-Buenas tardes Hokage, vengo a reportar la expulsión del clan Inuzuka de la puta traidora de Hana-dijo la líder del clan.

-Veo Tsume que se te han olvidado los modales y las formas de dirigirte hacia al líder de la aldea-contesto Sarutobi mirando seriamente a Tsume, luego soltando un poco de instinto asesino agrego-estoy al tanto del incidente y te aviso que Hana Inuzuka no deberá ser molestada mientras yo sea Hokage, y una cosa más-el Hokage soltó mas instinto asesino-me entere que el incidente fue porque ella te pidió explicaciones sobre el intento de asesinato en contra de Naruto Uzumaki.

-No importa lo que esa traidora diga, ella no es nadie para pedirme explicaciones de ninguna especie, Hokage-S-A-M-A-dijo con odio la Inuzuka.

-Es cierto ella no puede pedirte ninguna explicación, pero yo puedo y exijo una explicación-dijo ferozmente el Hokage.

La Inuzuka sintió el enorme instinto asesino que le dirigía Sarutobi, también se dio cuenta que el anciano no estaba solo estaba junto a el Jiraiya, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que en una esquina estaba Hana.

-Así que aquí viniste a esconderte puta traidora, eres basura Hana-dijo con odio hacia la chica.

-Ya es suficiente Tsume, ANBUS arresten a Tsume Inuzuka por faltarme el respeto en mi mismo despacho, Tsume si no te disculpas en el acto te hare arrestar por 3 meses tú eliges-ordeno el Hokage.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama-dijo a regañadientes la líder del clan Inuzuka.

-Mejor en cuanto a Hana mientras dure una investigación que acabo de encargar a Danzo sobre si lo que averiguo Hana es cierto o no el clan Inuzuka tiene prohibido acercarse a Hana Inuzuka tanto dentro como fuera de Konoha, si algo le llega a ocurrir a Hana te hare personalmente responsable a ti Tsume y todo el clan Inuzuka recibirá las consecuencias, aceptare la versión de Hana y te ejecutare enfrente de toda Konoha por traidora y ordenare la confiscación de todos los bienes del clan y luego encarcelare a todo el clan bajo cargos de traición al país del fuego, así que piensa con cuidado tu próximo movimiento-dijo molesto Sarutobi.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-dijo con voz amable pero su mirada era de odio puro.

La Inuzuka salió del despacho del Hokage al salir dijo.

-No siempre serás Hokage Sarutobi-dijo con odio la Inuzuka.

-¿Qué decías Tsume?-dijo inocentemente el Hokage.

-Nada Hokage-sama-dijo la Inuzuka y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Básicamente te amenazo Sensei-dijo Jiraiya.

-Sí pero de momento no puede hacer nada-dijo Sarutobi.

Al día siguiente comenzaba a amanecer y en la entrada de Konoha estaban Jiraiya, Hana, Kurenai y el Hokage esperando a los chicos, a los poco minutos apareció danzo acompañado de un ANBU y un chico con vendas en el rostro, seguidos por los Nara y los Aburame.

-Bien chicos hagan caso a Kurenai, Hana y a Jiraiya, cuídense y si todo sale bien pronto estarán seguros-dijo el Hokage.

-Que problemático-se quejo el Nara más joven.

-Lo sé pero es por tu bien-respondió Shikaku.

-Hazme sentir orgulloso hijo-dijo Shibi Aburame.

-Así lo hare padre-respondió el Aburame más joven.

-Tú cuídate y trata de entrenar lo más posible-dijo el ANBU al chico de vendas.

El chico solo asintió.

El grupo partió con rumbo desconocido pero su misión era clara debían avanzar lo más rápido posible para no ser detectados. Todo el grupo mientras avanzaban iba con sus mentes en cualquier lugar, los chicos sabían que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, sus padres los estaban protegiendo en el caso de Shino y Shikamaru, y su maestro lo protegía en el caso de Lee. Todos se alejaron tristeza en sus corazones sabían que cuando volvieran a Konoha ya no serian bien recibidos.

* * *

Ya que me siento generoso si me envian 6 reviews subire hoy los capitulos 47,48, 49, 50, tienen 4 horas para hacerlo.

Saludos.


	24. Chapter 24 Capitulos 47 y 48

**Capitulo 47 Nuevos viajes comienzan.**

Cinco días después de la salida de Konoha del grupo de Jiraiya, en la entrada de la aldea estaban Danzo y Hiruzen acompañados por Torune, Yugao y Gai, los últimos tres vestidos como ANBUS, partieron dejando a cargo a Asuma y a Anko, el viaje debería durar uno días a ritmo normal y luego esperaban que la reunión duraría 2 días mas y luego para volver a Konoha 2 o tres días más, una semana de viaje o al menos eso esperaban, Chiyo ya se había ido antes del incidente de Hana Inuzuka y ya había reservado las habitaciones de todos los que iban a ir, Raiden y Raizen debían estar por llegar y Kazuo estaría a mas o menos 1 día de Kusa en tanto Oonoki llegaría casi al mismo tiempo que Hiruzen y Danzo.

En tanto en Kumo luego del combate de practica el Raikage, los chicos se quedaron un día más, el Raikage les ofreció su ayuda y equipamiento necesario, los chicos aceptaron gustosos la ayuda del Raikage, quien les dio unos kunai y shuriken especiales a todos ya que estos podían ser utilizados con chakra, además de mas papeles de chakra, ya que algo le decía a Naruto que Yugito no sería la última adición a su grupo, además de algunos libros sobre entrenamiento físico, estrategia, algunos mapas y unos pergaminos sobre técnicas Raiton.

-Bueno Raikage-sama antes de irnos alguien quiere saludarlo o mejor dicho quiere despedirse-dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién quiere hablarme Naruto?-pregunto el Raikage, rodeado por los shinobi que habían combatido con él y su hermano Killer Bee.

El rubio se dejo poseer por el Kyubi, y luego miro al grupo de Kumo.

-Espero que la próxima vez pueda luchar contigo Raikage-dijo Naruto con una voz profunda.

Rápidamente Bee se dejo poseer por su Biju, pero a diferencia de Naruto, cuando Bee se dejaba poseer por su Biju lo hacía con su forma original.

-Vaya, vaya si es el saco de pulgas, ¿Cómo has estado hermano?-pregunto el Hachibi.

-Gyuuki el cara de sushi-comenzó a decir Kurama-Yo he estado bien de hecho no podía estar mejor, tengo unos excelentes aprendices que hasta ahora han demostrado su fuerza pateando traseros a diestra y siniestra, en especial mi Jinchuriki, así que tengan cuidado mi Jinchuriki cumple lo que promete.

-Veo que se ha ganado tu respeto, pero dime ¿Por qué le enseñaste el Taijutsu del viejo?-pregunto el Hachibi.

-Por lo mismo que dijiste él se gano mi respeto, además te diré que él se demoro un año en aprender el Taijutsu del viejo, y su fase cuatro del Taijutsu es simplemente aterradora, y que ahora quiere elevar todas sus técnicas a un nivel superior que el Kage, el quiere crear el nivel Rikudo, de hecho ya sus técnicas son de nivel Kage-luego se volvió hacia los chicos y agrego-está bien mocosos estamos a dos días de la siguiente aldea ya saben lo que sigue ¿no es cierto?

-Si tenemos dos días para llegar-dijo Temari esperanzada.

-Muy mal mocosa tienen un día y medio para llegar y agradezcan que estoy siendo generoso por la nueva, así que despídanse luego y empiecen a mover sus traseros-dijo el zorro.

-Oh no-se quejaron la mayoría del grupo, solo Yugito miraba extrañada la escena.

-Bien malditos malagradecidos tienen un día para llegar, y si escucho una queja mas será mediodía para que lleguen, ahora despídanse rápido-ordeno Kurama.

-Si sensei-contestaron todos.

-Bueno Raikage espero que la próxima vez podamos tener un verdadero encuentro, en cuanto a ti Gyuuki dile a tu Jinchuriki, que su talento como rapero es nulo, que mejor se dedique a pintar grafitis, así al menos estará callado y que deje el rapeo para la ducha, no vemos-dijo el zorro.

Naruto recupero su cuerpo y miro a sus amigos desanimados.

- ¿Qué dijiste esta vez Neji?-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Neji-chan no dijo nada, solo que todos nos quejamos-respondió Temari.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto el rubio.

-Un día para llegar al siguiente poblado-contesto Fuu.

-¡Quee! Bueno Kurama sensei siempre es así, así que al mal paso darle prisa, bueno chicos nos vemos en otra ocasión.

De repente aparecieron 10 ANBUS de Kusa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hasta cuando nos molestan!-grito el rubio molesto.

-Karin Uzumaki, por orden del consejo de Kusagakure quedas arrestada por el asesinato de 10 ANBUS a las afueras de la aldea-dijo el que parecía el líder agarrando del brazo a Karin.

-¡Suelta a mi prima maldito bastardo! Ella no los asesino fui yo ahora si te vas de una vez por todas y no vuelven a molestarnos no haremos de Kusa nuestro enemigo-dijo amenazante el Uzumaki.

-¡Tú no te metas bastardo!-dijo un ANBU empujando al rubio.

El rubio ahora si estaba molesto.

-Raikage avisa a Kusa que desde hoy Naruto Uzumaki está en guerra con ellos-dijo el rubio mirando a un sorprendido Raikage, luego agrego girando- presta atención Raikage por que ahora sabrás porque me pusieron el hacedor de ríos de sangre.

Los ANBUS de Kusa se sorprendieron al oír ese nombre.

-Bueno espero que les guste el infierno-dijo el rubio, luego mirando a los ANBUS con frialdad-¡ Ryū no shinjitsu: Ragnarok!

Al momento cayeron los cuerpos de los ANBUS de Kusa expulsando sangre por todas partes, los miembros desgarrados, algunas cabezas apenas sostenidas por un jirón de piel, intestinos saliendo de algunos, huesos rompiendo la piel y lo más impactante de todo la sangre corría como un pequeño riachuelo.

-Bueno chicos es mejor irnos o Kurama-sensei se molestara-dijo el rubio volviendo a su estado normal.

Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente, Yugito tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para moverse, mientras un asombrado Raikage miraba la pequeña masacre que había dejado el rubio, en tanto las mujeres que lo acompañaban no pudieron aguantas mas al ver los cuerpos destrozados por el chico y cayeron de rodillas y comenzaron a vomitar, los hombres apenas podían con la enorme sensación de nauseas finalmente Atsui y Darui no aguantaron mas y también tuvieron que vomitar. Muchos eran ninjas experimentados incuso el Raikage y Killer Bee eran veteranos de guerra pero nunca en toda su vida vieron un espectáculo tan horrible, ni siquiera luego de llegar tarde a un campo de batalla.

-Brother creo que hiciste bien en no ponerte en contra del chico-dijo Bee apenas aguantando el imperioso deseo de vomitar.

-Por primera vez tienes razón Bee, prefiero alimentar al tigre del abuelo que enfrentarme a Uzumaki-dijo serio el Raikage.

El grupo de Kumo regreso a la aldea y el Raikage envió a un grupo para que retirara a los cuerpos de los ninjas de Kusa, rápidamente el rumor corrió por Kumo y todo el pueblo alabo la inteligencia de su líder al hacer un pacto de amistad con el grupo de Jinchuriki, incluso algunos decían que el Raikage había enviado a Yugito como parte del pacto.

En tanto en Amegakure un hombre de ojos negros y una mujer de pelo azul salían de la aldea y partían con rumbo desconocido un par de días antes sus compañeros habían partido. El silencio se hizo desde que salieron de Ame ninguno preguntaba nada ni decía nada.

En otra parte del continente un par de mujeres arreglaba sus cosas para partir de urgencia a un pequeño pueblo donde se celebraría un festival, tenían aguas termales y habría muchos locales de apuestas.

Un día después de la salida del Hokage un grupo compuesto por Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga y Homura partieron con rumbo desconocido.

En tanto en el grupo de Jiraiya, estaban por llegar a una pequeña aldea. Mientras estaban aun en el bosque Jiraiya reunió al grupo.

-Bien chicos es hora de decirles cuál es nuestro destino-empezó a explicar el Sannin de los sapos.

-¿A dónde vamos Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Para empezar Lee ya puedes quitarte las vendas-comenzó a decir el Sannin, mientras Lee se sacaba las vendas Jiraiya comenzó a explicar todo-bien como sabrán en Konoha la situación es precaria dado que se han formado dos facciones, la primer la que apoya al Hokage y la segunda que apoya al consejo, como también sabrán todo esto se debe a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Pero ¿Por qué odian tanto a Naruto?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Porque él es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi-contesto Jiraiya.

-Pero eso es ridículo que Naruto contenga algo no lo hace ser esa cosa-dijo Shino.

-Eso es verdad-comenzó a explicar Jiraiya-pero la gente de Konoha no supo distinguir entre Naruto y el Kyubi ahora bien, a Naruto siempre lo trataron mal y de eso ustedes han sido testigos privilegiados, al menos de las miradas de odio, la soledad y el maltrato que sufrió el chico, sin embargo había otro lado un lado más siniestro, varias veces intentaron matar a Naruto y entre los que hicieron eso están Tsume Inuzuka, Hatake Kakashi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, muchos Hyuga, y antes que desaparecieran algunos Uchiha, sin contar a la población civil.

-Pero que horrible y que soledad debió haber vivido-comento Lee.

-Así es, hace algún tiempo-continuo Jiraiya-unos shinobi habían acorralado a Naruto en el bosque y estaban a punto de matarlo, entonces ocurrió algo que cambio todo, el Kyubi se posesiono del cuerpo de Naruto y le salvo la vida, desde ese día el chico fue entrenado por el Kyubi, alcanzando un nivel nunca antes visto desde los tiempos del Rikudo-Sennin.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Tiene que ver dado que como son hijos de los líderes de los únicos clanes que apoyan al Hokage ustedes deben mantenerse a salvo-explico el Sannin.

-Pero yo ¿Qué tengo que ver?-pregunto Lee.

-Es simple Lee tu estas oficialmente muerto, recuerda que el consejo cree que tu estas muerto, imagina que sucedería si supieran que Naruto no te mato a ti ni a tus compañeros, el consejo iría tras Naruto nuevamente y esta vez Konoha desaparecería del mapa-explico Kurenai.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que Naruto puede destruir Konoha? No lo entiendo-dijo Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru-kun, tu no lo has visto pero Naruto-kun tiene el poder más que suficiente para destrozar a todos los shinobi de Konoha, sin siquiera sudar un poco, y le quedaría poder suficiente para destruir a toda la aldea hasta sus cimientos-explico Lee.

-Lo dices porque lo has visto luchar-dijo Shino.

-Si Naruto-kun acabo con 20 ninjas de Taki y Suna sin ningún esfuerzo y después le dio una golpiza a un tipo llamado Orochimaru lo más sorprendente es que ni siquiera sudo un poco-explico Lee.

-Bueno nos estamos alejando del tema, ahora nosotros nos dirigimos a Uzushiogakure para reunirnos con Naruto y pedirle que los proteja y quizás entrene-dijo Jiraiya.

-Entrenar con Naruto-kun-dijo Lee con estrellitas en los ojos-genial ya quiero ver cómo ha mejorado.

-Esto será problemático-dijo Shikamaru.

-Quizás Shikamaru-kun pero me conformo con estar al nivel del pelirrojo que anda con Naruto-kun, o quizás la peli verde, ya que tanto Hinata-san y Naruto-kun están en otro nivel muy superior-dijo Lee.

-Ya basta de conversación y sigamos nuestro camino-dijo Jiraiya-cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo nos quedaremos unos días para recabar información, descansar y disfrutar del festival que debe realizarse de ahí seguiremos rumbo a Uzushiogakure.

El grupo partió rumbo a su nuevo destino, iban en silencio, pero todos tenían algo claro el lugar más seguro de todo el continente elemental era al lado de Naruto Uzumaki, al menos por el momento.

* * *

**Capitulo 48 Reuniones Inesperadas Primera Parte.**

Si existe una deidad del destino realmente debe disfrutar jugando con el destino de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que en la actualidad más dolores de cabeza le ha dado al actual Hokage de Konoha, ha puesto a temblar a cuatro aldeas dos de ellas parte de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas y su nombre es sinónimo de masacre pero a la vez sinónimo de calidez, bondad y justicia, era incomprensible como dos personalidades tan antagónicas podían vivir en la misma persona, para muchos Naruto Uzumaki era el mismísimo demonio, pero para quienes lo conocieran era una persona amable y gentil.

Un grupo de 8 chicos venían corriendo a duras penas para llegar al poblado antes de que se cumpliera el plazo dado por su maestro, increíblemente los chicos iban casi sin aliento pero no se detenían al fin llegaron a la entrada donde se derrumbaron después del esfuerzo.

-Menos…menos…menos mal…lo logramos-dijo Naruto recuperando el aliento.

-Si amor…lo…logramos…ojala Kurama…sensei este…satisfecho-dijo Hinata.

-¿Siempre…siempre…siempre es…así?-pregunto casi sin aliento Yugito.

-No…a…a veces…es…es peor-contesto Gaara.

-"Ya dejen de quejarse tanto"-dijo el zorro en la mente de Naruto.

-"Pero es que esta vez te pasaste Kurama-sensei"-dijo Naruto al zorro.

-"Mira para que veas que no soy tan malo, se ve que aquí hay un festival tienen tres días libres hagan lo que quieran, eso sí al amanecer del cuarto día partimos a Uzushiogakure, y los iremos con un entrenamiento brutal así que aprovecha de descansar tanto como puedan"-dijo Kurama.

-"Gracias Kurama-sensei"-contesto feliz el chico.

-"No agradezcas ahora aprovechen para distraerse que luego no tendrán tiempo"-dijo Kurama.

-Chicos Kurama-sensei nos dio tres días libres, pero al cuarto día, al amanecer debemos partir rumbo a Uzushiogakure-les conto a sus amigos Naruto.

-En serio no nos mientes Naruto-dijeron Fuu, Karin y Temari con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Es verdad ahora busquemos un hotel para que descansemos y luego de tomar una buena ducha y descansar un rato iremos a comer algo-dijo Naruto.

Los chicos caminaron por las calles y llegaron a un hotel donde el rubio pidió las mejores ocho habitaciones que obviamente eran de lujo, con su baño privado. Después de bañarse y descansar por unas horas el grupo salió a buscar un restaurante donde comer ya que para la cena, el grupo comería en el hotel.

Mientras el grupo de Naruto se registraba en el hotel por la entrada opuesta a la que entraron Naruto y sus amigos, venia llegando un grupo de seis individuos.

-Bueno chicos después de encontrar habitación quedaran en libertad de acción lo único que les pido eviten encontrarse con ninjas de Konoha por razones obvias-dijo Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo Jiraiya-sama-dijo el resto del grupo.

Mientras en la entrada por la cual había llegado Naruto venían entrando dos mujeres una pelinegra y la otra rubia.

-¿Cree que tengamos suerte en este lugar?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto nada puede salir mal-contesto la rubia.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la aldea y de inmediato se fueron a buscar un local de apuestas.

El grupo de Naruto caminaba por las atestadas calles en busca de un lugar donde comer, cuando de repente, el rubio choca con una persona.

-¡Podrías fijarte por dónde vas animal!-grito el rubio.

-¡Tu deberías fijarte por donde caminas mocoso insolente!-contesto el otro sujeto con voz de mujer.

-Deberías disculparte con la señora, Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata.

-¿A quién llamas señora mocosa? Aunque te demores mas, soy señorita-dijo la mujer.

-Aun eres señorita porque nadie te aguanta vieja-dijo Naruto.

-¿Como me llamaste mocoso del demonio?-dijo la mujer con una gran aura oscura y con claras intenciones homicidas.

-Déjate de perder el tiempo Naruto y vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer-dijo desde lejos Fuu.

-Más tarde puedes buscar a la anciana para seguir conversando-dijo Temari.

Ahora si la mujer estaba furiosa la habían llamado vieja y luego anciana, alguien tendría que pagar por esa ofensa.

-Cálmese Tsunade-sama solo son niños-dijo la acompañante de la mujer.

-Shizune-dijo Tsunade.

-Si Tsunade-sama-contesto Shizune.

-¡Cállate! Y busquemos un bar que necesito quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me dejaron esos mocosos-dijo la rubia.

Shizune y Tsunade se fueron a buscar un bar donde la rubia pudiera beber tranquila y como ella pensaba en ese momento sin mocosos insolentes.

En tanto en el hotel de los chicos un nuevo grupo llegaba.

-Lo sentimos señor pero solo nos quedan dos habitaciones-dijo el gerente.

-¿Y las habitaciones más caras?-pregunto Hana.

-Poco antes que ustedes llegaran un grupo de 8 jóvenes las alquilaron todas, pagando en efectivo por adelantado por las ocho habitaciones.

-Bueno la solución es que yo duerma con los chicos y Hana y Kurenai en la otra habitación ya hemos recorrido varios hoteles, y ninguno tiene habitaciones-dijo Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo, espero que disfruten su estadía en el hotel-dijo el gerente.

El grupo de Jiraiya se dividió en dos para usar las habitaciones, luego de acomodar sus cosas, los chicos iban saliendo a recorrer el pueblo.

-Recuerden evitar toparse con ninjas de Konoha-les recordó Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo Jiraiya-sama-dijeron los tres muchachos.

-Bueno yo me voy a recolectar información-dijo Jiraiya saliendo por la ventana.

Una vez en la calle los chicos decidieron ir a buscar un lugar donde comer.

En tanto Naruto y su grupo habían terminado de comer.

-Naruto-kun por que no nos compras unos lindos kimonos para lucirnos esta noche-sugirió Fuu.

-Saben que no quiero estar toda la tarde mirando como escogen sus kimonos tomen aquí tienen algo de dinero y vayan ustedes, yo iré a caminar un rato-dijo Naruto entregándoles a las chicas un fajo de billetes.

-Tu si vendrás con nosotras no es así Gaara-kun-dijo Fuu poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Lo siento pero yo quiero dormir un poco así que vuelvo al hotel-dijo Gaara, provocando el berrinche de Fuu.

-Que malo eres Gaara-kun.

-Neji-chan tú no nos puedes dejar solas así que nos acompañas-dijo o mejor dicho ordeno Temari.

-Si Niisan tú te vienes con nosotras-dijo Hinata agarrando a Neji del brazo derecho mientras Temari lo agarraba del brazo izquierdo.

-Chicos ayúdenme-pidió Neji

-Lo siento Neji, pero estoy muy cansado-dijo Gaara yéndose del lugar rápidamente.

-Lo siento Neji-chan pero recordé que tengo que contar cuantos pelos tiene Kurama-sensei, adiós-dijo Naruto desapareciendo como un rayo.

-¡Cobardes, traidores! ¡Me las pagaran!-grito Neji mientras era arrastrado por las chicas.

Casi dos horas después salía Karin del local donde estaban comprando ya que ella había elegido lo que quería y quería irse a descansar un poco.

La pelirroja iba calmadamente por las atestadas calles del pueblo, cuando tropieza con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención-dijo la chica.

-No se preocupe señorita yo debí haberme fijado por donde iba-contesto una voz calmada.

-Pero fue mi culpa-dijo Karin.

-No usted no tuvo la culpa-dijo la voz incorporándose y mostrando a un chico con gabardina y lentes oscuros.

El chico le tendió la mano a Karin y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias por su ayuda, mi nombre es Karin-dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

-No tiene que darme las gracias Karin-san, es un placer poder ayudarla, ahora si me permite acompañarla hasta su hotel, no vaya a ser que la vayan a asaltar, por cierto mi nombre es Shino-dijo educadamente el Aburame.

-Muchas gracias Shino-san pero puedo continuar sola no se preocupe-contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

El Aburame perdió su clásica actitud seria por unos segundos al ver la sonrisa de la chica. Karin le pareció encantador y enigmático el chico. Ella se volvió y partió rumbo hacia el hotel.

-Espero volver a verlo pronto Shino-san-dijo la pelirroja mientras se despedía del Aburame.

Shino se quedo estático donde estaba era la primera vez que una chica lo impresionaba de esa forma, estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no noto que sus amigos estaban hablándole hace más de cinco minutos.

-Shino reacciona-dijo fastidiado Shikamaru.

-Perdón, ¿me decías?-dijo el Aburame.

-Te decía que encontramos un lugar donde comer-dijo el Nara.

-Ok vamos correr-dijo Shino.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Shino estas totalmente ido?-dijo Shikamaru visiblemente molesto.

-A lo mejor conoció a una chica-dijo Lee como si nada.

El comentario de Lee provoco un sonrojo tenue pero visible.

-Así que era eso, que problemático-dijo el Nara.

Los tres chicos se fueron a comer, aunque Lee y Shikamaru tuvieron que llevar casi a rastras a Shino que aun seguía perdido en el recuerdo de Karin.

En tanto Neji estaba casi vuelto loco mientras las chicas escogían un kimono.

-¿Por qué demonios no compran uno y nos vamos de una buena vez?-dijo serio el Hyuga.

-Cálmate Neji- niisan ya casi acabamos-dijo Hinata.

-Si Neji-chan ya casi acabamos aquí-dijo maliciosa Fuu.

-¡ ¿Qué hay más?!-dijo incrédulo y asustado Neji.

-Por supuesto Neji-chan, todavía tenemos que comprar los accesorios, algunos perfumes, zapatos adecuados, además algo para ustedes-dijo Temari.

Cuatro tiendas más y más de 5 horas después de haberse separado el grupo, se veían por el pueblo un grupo de chicas cada una con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos, seguidas por una torre caminante de bolsas y paquetes.

-Juro que esta me la pagaran Naruto y Gaara-dijo el Hyuga molesto que mas que ser humano parecía burro de carga.

Al llegar al hotel Neji tuvo que seguir a cada chica a su habitación y dejarles su montón de paquetes respectivos, la última fue Temari, quien después de recibir sus cosas se acerco a Neji.

-Gracias por la ayuda Neji-chan-dijo la rubia dándole un suave beso en los labios al Hyuga.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Temari-chan-contesto el Hyuga sonrojado.

-Esta noche quisiera hablar contigo en privado-dijo Temari coqueta empujando suavemente al Hyuga fuera de su cuarto.

La rubia cerró la puerta y Neji se quedo ahí en el pasillo como 5 minutos después de los cuales el muchacho reacciono y se fue de ahí antes que alguien lo viera raro por la cara de tonto que traía.

El resto de la tarde paso sin muchos contratiempos a la hora de la cena los chicos comieron en el comedor del hotel, se reían bastante, cuando estaban a mitad de la cena entro un grupo de dos mujeres, tres chicos y un hombre mayor.

-Jiraiya-sama, ¿Qué tan fuerte cree que sea Naruto-kun?-pregunto Lee.

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio, el grupo de Naruto puso atención a la conversación de los recién llegados.

-La verdad no se qué tan fuerte es realmente solo puedo decirte que muy pocos shinobis en la actualidad podrían hacerle frente-dijo el Sannin de los sapos.

-¿Cómo quienes?-pregunto fastidiado Shikamaru.

-Quizás el Raikage, el Tsuchikage, el Hokage y quizás uno que otro-dijo Jiraiya.

-El Raikage no puede hacerle frente-dijo una voz interrumpiendo al grupo recién llegado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo seria Kurenai.

-Porque Naruto ya derroto al Raikage-dijo otra voz.

-Incluso creó una nueva técnica-dijo una voz femenina.

-Se puede saber ¿Cómo ustedes saben eso?-pregunto Hana seria.

-Es simple yo vi esa pelea incluso participe en ella-dijo la primera voz.

-Esa voz tan molesta y problemática yo la conozco-dijo el Nara pensativo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo vago de costumbre Shikamaru-dijo el sujeto.

-Solo un idiota me llamaba vago, eres…eres…Naruto-dijo sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Jajaja, te costo reconocerme me siento ofendido, jajaja-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

Jiraiya y su grupo se acercaron al grupo de Naruto.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí Jiraiya?-dijo Naruto serio.

-Si vienen con la intención de atacarnos no mostraremos piedad-dijo seria Hinata.

-No de hecho hemos venido para pedirte un favor Naruto-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Un favor?-dijo confundido el Uzumaki.

-Si quisiéramos conversar contigo y tu grupo pero en un lugar seguro-pidió Kurenai.

-De acuerdo vamos a mi cuarto, pero ahora coman con nosotros-dijo el rubio.

El grupo del Sannin se sentó junto al grupo de Naruto, entonces al sentarse Lee quedo frente a Neji y cuando lo vio se quedo helado.

-¡Ahhh!-fue lo único que grito Lee antes de desmayarse.

-¿Que le paso a Lee?-pregunto Kurenai.

Entonces ella también vio a Neji quien se suponía había muerto a manos del mismo Naruto.

-Pero…pero…pero ¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Kurenai estupefacta.

-¿Cómo es posible que?-pregunto Jiraiya.

Kurenai alzo su mano y apunto a Neji fue ahí que todo el grupo de Jiraiya miro al Hyuga sorprendidos.

-No es posible-dijo Hana.

-¿Que no es posible Hana-san?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-El, él debería estar muerto-dijo Hana asustada.

-Eso es lo que les preocupa, jajaja-rio escandalosamente Naruto.

-Espero una buena explicación-dijo Jiraiya.

Lee empezó a reaccionar lentamente, mientras al lado suyo Shino no dejaba de ver a la chica de cabellos rojos que lo dejaba sin aliento.

-"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"-se preguntaba mentalmente el Aburame.

Lee volvió a ver al Hyuga al que creía muerto y se volvió a asustar aunque esta vez no se desmayo.

-Luego les explico todo-dijo Naruto, volviendo a comer.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos problemas, las chicas le daban de comer en la boca a sus novios, bueno las que tenían novios, ellos le servían te o alguna otra bebida.

-Oye Naruto puedes dejar de lucirte con tu novia, hay personas que no tenemos novia-dijo molesto Jiraiya al ver como Hinata atendía al chico, él deseaba que algún día una chica bonita hiciera lo mismo que estaba haciendo Hinata con Naruto.

-Si no tienes novia Jiraiya debe ser por tu culpa, ya que según el diario de mi padre eres un pervertido de primera, incluso mi madre te tenía un lindo sobrenombre, ¿Cómo era?-dijo Naruto inocentemente.

-No te atrevas Naruto-dijo amenazante el Sannin.

-Ah sí, ERO-SENNIN-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Jiraiya-sama un pervertido- dijeron las dos mujeres sorprendidas.

-Debería molerte a golpes Naruto-dijo Jiraiya.

-Inténtalo, Ero-Sennin-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Luego los dos grupos se fueron a la habitación del rubio.

-Jiraiya podrías poner algunos sellos de silencio, Hina-chan, Neji-chan podrían usar sus Byakugan para estar seguros que nadie nos espía-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los tres.

Jiraiya estaba listo para activar los sellos cuando Hinata y Neji llamaron la atención del Uzumaki.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto el rubio.

-Hay dos a unos 200 metros al frente y hay otros dos en el pasillo-dijeron en voz baja.

-Gaara, Fuu-chan, al pasillo, Hina-chan acompáñame, Neji, Temari-chan, Yugito-chan y Karin-oneesan a las salidas del hotel y detengan a cualquier sospechoso-ordeno Naruto saliendo por la ventana seguido por Hinata.

Diez minutos después los chicos tenían a 6 sospechosos además de los cuatro espías.

-Bien los espías al parecer son de Konoha, en cuanto a los otros sospechosos que tenemos aquí, cuatro de Suna y dos de Kusa-menciono el rubio viendo al grupo de detenidos.

El grupo de Jiraiya estaba sorprendido los chicos habían capturado a 10 espías en menos de diez minutos.

-Ahora los interrogaremos y espero que colaboren por las buenas-dijo Naruto.

-¡Eso quisieras demonio!-dijo uno de los Konoha.

-Les recomiendo que hablen por las buenas-dijo Temari a los de Suna.

-Como si fuéramos a hacerte caso puta, amante de los demonios-contesto un shinobi de Suna escupiendo al suelo.

-Mi primo no será amable así que hablen ahora-dijo amablemente Karin.

-¡Cállate perra no tenemos porque obedecerte!-grito uno de Kusa.

-Bien yo hablare con los de Konoha, Hina-chan y Karin-chan con los de Kusa, los de Suna se los dejo a Temari-chan y a Fuu-chan.

Naruto se acerco a los de Konoha, Jiraiya y su grupo miraban desde un rincón la escena.

-Bien quien los mando-dijo suavemente el rubio.

-No te diremos nada-dijo el líder de los de Konoha.

-Veo que no entienden su situación si quiero puedo desgarrarlos lentamente tanto física como psicológicamente cuando acabe con ustedes me rogaran por que los escuche les daré un minuto para que lo piensen-dijo siniestramente el Uzumaki.

Luego Hinata y Karin se acercaron a los ninjas de Kusa.

-¿Quién los envió y cuál es su misión?-dijo seria Hinata.

-Nunca te diremos nada perra-dijo uno de los ninjas.

-Veo que las palabras no sirven, a diferencia de mi novio no les daré tiempo para pensar, dado que tengo que arreglarme para salir con mi Naruto-kun y debo estar linda-dijo amenazadoramente la Hyuga.

La actitud de la Hyuga llamo poderosamente la atención de Shikamaru, Shino y Kurenai que había pasado con la tímida Hinata.

-Es su última oportunidad-dijo seria Karin.

-No diremos nada-dijeron a la vez los de Kusa.

-Conste-dijo amenazante la Uzumaki.

Cada chica miro a uno de los shinobis de Kusa.

-¡Ilusión demoniaca!-dijeron a la vez las chicas.

Kurenai estaba sorprendida ambas chicas estaban usando un Genjutsu de rango A, no podía creerlo, las chicas lo estaban usando como si nada, incluso en Konoha solo ella y un par de shinobi mas podían usar ese Genjutsu pero lo más sorprendente estaba por pasar. De repente los hombres empezaron a llorar, luego a gritar, trataban de liberarse del Genjutsu pero no servía de nada, eso impacto mas a Kurenai, dado que la versión que ella conocía era relativamente fácil salir de ese Genjutsu, pero al parecer la versión de Hinata y Karin no tenía esa opción lo que hizo que un sudor frio recorriera su espalda, los shinobis de Kusa en menos de un minuto comenzaron a suplicar, a rogar incluso que los mataran.

-¿Hablaran?-dijo Karin.

-¡Si, sii, hablaremos! ¡Pero por favor sáquennos de este infierno!-gritaron desesperados los hombres.

-¡Kai!-gritaron la Uzumaki y la Hyuga.

Los hombres cayeron de rodillas y rápidamente comenzaron a hablar, las chicas averiguaron que estaban en busca de Karin y que el consejo de Kusa los había enviado, al preguntarles si sabían lo que había sucedido en Kumo los hombres dijeron que no sabían nada. Las chicas los dejaron inconscientes con un par de golpes en la nuca.

Ahora era el turno de Fuu y Temari.


	25. Chapter 25 Capitulos 49 y 50

Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui estan los ultimos capitulos de hoy los capitulos 49 y 50.

* * *

**Capitulo 49 Reuniones inesperadas segunda parte.**

Temari se acerco a los ninjas de Suna.

-Bien es su última oportunidad hablaran o les haremos hablar-dijo la rubia.

-¿No tenemos nada que decirle a una perra como tú?-contesto uno de los shinobi de Suna.

-Bien-dijo la peli verde acercándose a los sujetos, luego agrego-seguros que no tienen nada que decir.

Los ninjas de Suna no dijeron nada.

-Bueno pido a los dos de la derecha-dijo Temari.

Está bien yo me quedo con los otros dos-contesto Fuu relamiéndose los labios.

La rubia se acerco a los dos que iba a interrogar de su bolsillo saco un pequeño abanico, pero no era un abanico cualquiera era un abanico de metal.

De pronto ella empezó a mover suavemente el abanico en dirección de los shinobis de Suna, pero mientras lo movía en dirección a los sujetos ella le agrego chakra de elemento Füton, en los cuerpos de los ninjas empezaron a romperse las prendas sin ninguna explicación lógica al menos para algunos.

-Saben los que estoy haciendo ¿no es así? Saben que pasara si muevo más fuerte el abanico, así que hablen ahora-dijo Temari con una sonrisa sádica.

-Bueno es hora que nos divirtamos nosotros-comento Fuu a los prisioneros.

La peli verde se dejo poseer por su Biju.

-Bien humanos asquerosos hablaran ahora si no quieren conocer el infierno-dijo Fuu con una voz más profunda y tomando a los sujetos del cuello los levanto.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?-pregunto Kurenai confundida.

-Nada del otro mundo solo dejo que Choumei-sensei la poseyera para realizar el interrogatorio-explico Hinata muy suelta de cuerpo.

A los sujetos les faltaba el aire, pero trataban de mantener la compostura, pero al ver los ojos de la chica de un profundo color negro empezaron a sudar frio. En tanto Temari empezó a mover mas fuerte el abanico y en el rostro de los sujetos comenzaron a aparecer al principio pequeñas heridas superficiales pero con el transcurrir de los segundos se convirtieron en heridas más profundas, luego usando un sadismo que haría ver a Anko como una dulce niña, la rubia aplico chakra de elemento Raiton en las heridas, al principio eran pequeñas descargas luego de unos segundos fueron aumentando el voltaje. Fuu lanzo a uno de los sujetos al suelo, y de repente nadie sabía de donde empezaron a aparecer cientos de arañas y comenzaron a cubrir al sujeto.

-Ahora piensan hablar o pasamos a la fase dos-dijo amenazante Temari.

Los ninjas de Suna no se lo pensaron mucho si la fase uno fue mala no querían conocer la fase dos, rápidamente confesaron que iban de paso pero al reconocer a los chicos y dadas las ordenes del Kazekage que si los encontraran trataran de eliminarlos ellos lo iban a intentar cuando los descubrieron. También los dejaron inconscientes.

-Bien se les acabo el tiempo hablan ahora o lo averiguare de sus cuerpos moribundos-amenazo el rubio.

-Nunca un ANBU de Raíz dice nada-dijo el líder.

-Bueno mi generosidad se acabo-dijo el rubio fastidiado y luego mirándolos fijamente a los 4 shinobis de Konoha dijo-¡Ilusión demoniaca del Biju!

En menos de diez segundos los ANBUS de raíz comenzaron a gritar de dolor, en su cuerpo empezaron a aparecer heridas profundas y sangrantes, los sujetos no podían caer inconscientes y el dolor iba aumentando mas y mas, después de treinta segundos unos agotados, llorosos y suplicantes shinobis de Konoha empezaron a contar lo que sabían, su misión era eliminar a Kurenai y a Hana y llevar de vuelta a Konoha a Shikamaru y Shino.

Pero cuando iban a revelar algo mas el sello maldito de sus lenguas se activo y los mato en el acto.

Naruto y sus amigos llevaron a los shinobi inconscientes a la habitación de Gaara.

-Bien Neji, Hinata-chan hagan una revisión-una vez que Hinata y Neji confirmaron que no había intrusos, el rubio se volvió hacia el Sannin- esta vez Jiraiya pon los sellos de silencio.

Una vez que Jiraiya puso los sellos, comenzó a relatar la situación al grupo de Naruto.

-Entiendo-dijo finalmente el rubio, luego agrego-si el consejo planea un golpe de estado debe hacerlo cuando las fuerzas del Hokage estén muy ocupadas, ¿Dónde serán los exámenes Chuunin el año que viene?

-En Konoha-dijo el Sannin de los sapos-¿no trataras de decir?

-Si es el mejor momento para derrocar al Hokage dado la cantidad de ninjas que llegan y que la seguridad es prioridad las fuerzas leales al viejo no podrán reaccionar con rapidez y ahí es cuando atacaran-explico el Uzumaki.

-Odio admitirlo pero es verdad, lo malo es que las fuerzas leales al Hokage son pocas quizás menos de 100-dijo Hana.

-¿Qué yo estoy pintado?-dijo serio Naruto.

-¿Nos ayudaras?-pregunto incrédulo Jiraiya.

-Primero que nada quiero que quede algo muy claro, yo no voy a ayudar a Konoha yo voy a ayudar única y exclusivamente al viejo, pero no a mantener el poder, si él quiere y quienes lo apoyan desean salir de esa maldita aldea, yo los ayudare a salir de ahí, incluso los defenderé pero yo no voy a ayudar a mantener al viejo como Hokage, deben entender que Konoha ya no es la aldea de Hashirama, Tobirama, o de mi padre, si yo los ayudo a mantener al viejo como Hokage, este será el primero de muchos intentos por derrocarlo, y la gente de Konoha en general no merece ser protegida, así que díganle mi propuesta al viejo, si la aceptan me avisan y planearemos todo-termino de decir Naruto.

Todos los de Konoha se quedaron pensando lo que el rubio había dicho.

-Pero ¿Qué dices del favor que te pidió el Hokage?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, es cosa de ellos seguirme o no-contesto Naruto señalando a Shino, Shikamaru, Lee y Hana, luego agrego-si deciden seguirnos hay unas pocas reglas, la primera las ordenes de nuestros sensei no son apelables, ellos tienen la última palabra, segundo nada de Kyubi, Nanabi, Nibi, Ichibi o Sanbi, ellos se llaman Kurama, Choumei, Isobu, Matatabi y Shukaku, tercero los castigos de los sensei son grupales, aquí si uno comente un error todos pagamos, cuarto el entrenamiento es brutal y deben tomárselo en serio-dijo Naruto mirando a Shikamaru-dado que de nuestras decisiones no dependen solo nuestras vidas sino la de los que queremos, espero haber sido claro-concluyo serio Naruto.

-Naruto ¿para que querías verme en tres meses en Uzushiogakure?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Nada más para que me explicaras algunas dudas que tengo de Fuinjutsu, si me las aclaras podre crear mis propios sellos, dado que hasta ahora solo puedo copiarlos-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Me…me quie…quieres decir que creaste un Jinchuriki copiando un sello de un libro o pergamino-dijo asombrado Jiraiya.

-Sí, que tiene eso de asombroso-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué tiene de asombroso? Debe ser una broma ¿no?-dijo sorprendido Jiraiya.

-No, no es broma-dijo confundido el Uzumaki.

-Naruto, usar Fuinjutsu no es sencillo, crear un sello en si es complicado, sin embargo copiar un sello de algún pergamino, o libro y luego usarlo es algo que nadie había hecho hasta ahora, se requiere una habilidad innata para eso, si te soy sincero no alcanzo a imaginar que ocurrirá cuando puedas crear tus propios sellos-termino de explicar el Sannin de los sapos.

Todo el mundo se quedo mirando al rubio bajo una nueva faceta de respeto.

Naruto se levanto y se disponía a irse, Jiraiya desactivo los sellos.

-Tienen hasta pasado mañana para tener una respuesta-dijo el rubio saliendo seguido por sus amigos.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudar al Hokage?-pregunto Fuu.

-El viejo fue una de las pocas personas que me ayudo y me cuido en esa maldita aldea, y por lo tanto yo lo ayudare, pero ustedes no están obligados a acompañarme-dijo el rubio.

-Somos una familia Naruto y la familia está en las buenas y en las malas, adonde vayas nosotros te acompañaremos, eso nos has enseñado durante este tiempo y no pensamos dejarte solo-dijo Gaara, mientras el resto asentía.

-Yo te seguiré donde vayas amor, así me aseguro que ninguna ofrecida aparezca-dijo fieramente Hinata.

Naruto comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata? Ya que últimamente estaba muy sobreprotectora con él, incluso se diría que adoptaba una postura feroz cuando se trataba de defender al rubio y eso le producía una sensación extraña al rubio a la vez que le producía un poco de miedo.

Las chicas fueron a cambiarse y los chicos bajaron a esperarlas, después de media hora las chicas bajaron y estaban simplemente esplendidas, Naruto, Gaara y Neji ni siquiera pestañeaban, lentamente Hinata se acerco a Naruto y lo agarro del brazo derecho, lo mismo hizo Fuu con Gaara y Temari con Neji, decidir quién estaba más rojo de los chicos era una labor solo para expertos ya que los tres estaban casi tanto o más rojos que el cabello de Karin.

Mientras los sonrojados chicos salían una conversación se llevaba a cabo en otro lado del hotel.

-¿Qué piensan chicos?-dijo finalmente Jiraiya.

-Yo iré con ellos, quiero ser más fuerte y demostrar que la llama de mi juventud arde con más fuerza-dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos.

-Yo los acompañare dado que no creo que en todo el continente elemental exista un lugar más seguro para mí que al lado de esos chicos, además aunque quiera no puedo volver a Konoha, sobre todo después de lo que dijeron esos espías-dijo Hana.

-Yo iré con ellos porque me parece curioso como esa chica de pelo verde cubrió al sujeto con arañas, en ningún momento hizo algún sello o invocación así que deduzco que eso tiene que ver con su Biju-explico el Aburame.

-Yo creo que más que por los poderes de Fuu, vas por la prima de Naruto-dijo malicioso Jiraiya.

El Aburame se puso rojo, provocando las risas de todos.

-¿Tu qué dices Shikamaru?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Yo encuentro todo esto problemático-dijo el Nara, luego agrego-pero lamentablemente Naruto tiene razón, de mis decisiones no solo depende mi vida sino también la de mis seres queridos, creo que iré a dar una vuelta tengo mucho que pensar-dijo finalmente el Nara saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo también necesito dar una vuelta-dijo Shino.

-De acuerdo pero tengan cuidado-dijo Hana.

-Yo me iré a dormir-dijo Lee abandonando la habitación para irse a dormir a la otra.

-¿Qué piensas Kurenai del avance de los chicos?-pregunto serio el Sannin.

-Su avance no es normal, vio como Hinata y la chica Karin usaron ese Genjutsu rango A sin ningún problema, pero creo que su versión es más terrible que la que conocemos-explico Kurenai.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kurenai?-pregunto Hana.

-Normalmente ese Genjutsu es rango A porque requiere mucho chakra pero tiene una debilidad una vez que te das cuenta que estas en ese Genjutsu es sencillo salir, pero por lo que pude apreciar el Genjutsu de las chicas es de rango A alto quizás incluso sea rango S-dijo la Kunoichi.

-Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto mas extrañada Hana.

-porque los sujetos sabiendo que era un Genjutsu no pudieron salir, y lo peor yo diría que lo que vieron esos pobres infelices fue algo tan horrible que les hizo hablar en pocos segundos, no me gustaría estar en contra de esas chicas en una batalla con Genjutsu, y mucho menos con el de Naruto, ya que el Genjutsu de Naruto debe ser al menos unas 10 o 20 veces peor que el de Hinata-termino de decir Kurenai.

Los otros dos quedaron pensando unos segundos.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende es la rapidez de respuesta que tuvieron y como obedecieron las ordenes de Naruto, no solo detuvieron a los de Raíz sino que encontraron a los de Suna y Kusa-dijo Hana.

-Si fue sorprendente, pero también se fijaron como interrogaron a los sujetos, a mí en lo personal me dieron escalofríos, incluso me pareció que si los comparo con Anko o Ibiki, ellos dos parecerían tiernos y dulces, en comparación a los chicos y eso como ustedes saben es difícil-comento Jiraiya.

-Ahora que lo dice Jiraiya-sama es cierto-dijo Hana.

-Pero ¿Dónde aprendieron tanto?-dijo Kurenai.

-Las únicas teorías que tengo son dos, los Ninjutsu y Genjutsu de sus Biju y lo de técnicas de interrogación quizás en la mansión Namikaze-dijo Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya-sama, ¿Tan difícil es copiar un sello y hacerlo funcionar?-pregunto Kurenai curiosa.

-La verdad es casi imposible, o sería mejor decir, era imposible, un sello básicamente es una orden escrita mediante una sola palabra a la cual le agregamos chakra para que funcione, la única limitante para el Fuinjutsu es la imaginación, que Naruto pueda usar sellos copiándolos de algún texto es algo fantástico pero que pueda usarlos en forma correcta es algo simplemente increíble-explico el Sannin.

-Realmente será prudente enseñarle a ese chico a crear sus propios sellos-dijo pensativa Hana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Lo digo porque el poder de ese chico en la actualidad es monstruoso su repertorio de armas es mucho y hasta donde sabemos aun no usa el poder del Kyubi, se imaginan a ese chico con el poder de crear sus propios sellos, simplemente será imparable-comento Hana.

Todos quedaron sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

**Capitulo 50 Una Noche Romántica, Una Cita Arruinada.**

El grupo de Naruto se dividió en parejas Naruto se fue con Hinata, Fuu con Gaara, para sorpresa de todos Temari tomo a Neji y partió con él, mientras Yugito y Karin se quedaron juntas.

-¿Qué deprimente en cierta forma?-dijo Yugito.

-¿Por qué dices eso Yugito-chan?-pregunto Karin.

-Simple somos las únicas sin pareja-respondió la rubia.

-Tienes razón-dijo triste Karin.

-Bueno yo iré a ver las estrellas al parque-menciono Yugito.

-Bueno yo iré a ver los puestos a lo mejor me divierto por ahí-dijo triste la Uzumaki.

-Suerte-comento la Jinchuriki.

-Que te diviertas Yugito-chan-dijo con una sonrisa Karin.

Las chicas se separaron. En tanto Naruto iba del brazo con Hinata, quien iba feliz siempre había deseado recorrer un festival del brazo con el rubio, además Naruto le cumplía cada pequeño capricho que se le ocurriera, ella quería algodón de azúcar el rubio corría prácticamente a comprarle, y ella lo recompensaba con un dulce beso. Para Hinata en ese momento solo unas palabras la describían con claridad ella era completamente feliz. Mientras Gaara trataba de no volverse loco con su novia, Fuu prácticamente lo arrastro por todos y cada uno de los locales, lo hizo que le ganara todos los premios posibles, la peli verde llevaba prácticamente una legión de peluches de todos los tamaños y formas que el pelirrojo había ganado para ella, ella era feliz como una niña chiquita y Gaara al ver la felicidad de su novia, lo invadió a él también la felicidad. Mientras tanto Neji había acompañado a Temari a un pequeño estanque donde la luna se reflejaba.

-Neji-chan hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo Temari.

-Espera Temari-chan, yo también tengo algo que decirte-contesto el Hyuga.

-¿Qué quieres decirme Neji-chan?-pregunto sonrojada Temari.

-Pues veras, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí algo en mi pecho, algo que nunca había sentido, al principio no sabía que era, pero después de un poco tiempo me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por…-Neji fue silenciado por un beso de la rubia.

-Me gustas mucho Neji-chan-dijo simplemente la rubia.

-Tú también me gustas Temari-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el castaño.

Temari no contesto de inmediato simplemente volvió a besar al chico quien respondió el beso.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto con una sonrisa el Hyuga.

-Obvio mi amor-dijo la rubia volviendo a besar a Neji.

Hinata y Naruto seguían en su mundo disfrutando del festival reían, se besaban, caminaban del brazo, si compraban alguna golosina Hinata le daba en la boca a Naruto, todo era felicidad, todo iba perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

En tanto Karin se quedo mirando un lindo oso de peluche en un puesto.

-Ojala hubiera alguien que me ganara ese lindo osito-dijo en voz alta una deprimida Karin.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien la había escuchado. Ella se alejo del puesto un poco triste, después de andar unos 5 minutos alguien se acerca por la espalda de la chica y le toca el hombro, la chica creyendo que es algún pervertido se gira dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida al pobre infeliz pero cuando se gira queda de frente al oso de peluche que quería.

-Espero que no estés pensando golpear a este pobre e inocente oso, que solo buscaba a su nueva dueña-dijo una voz calmada.

-Entonces debe seguir buscándola-dijo triste la pelirroja.

-No creo ya que acaba de encontrarla-dijo Shino saliendo de detrás del oso.

-¿Es…es…es para…para…mi?-contesto Karin.

-Así es señorita, espero y no defraude a este tierno osito y lo deje huérfano-dijo tiernamente el Aburame.

-Gracias-contesto toda sonrojada la Uzumaki, mientras agarraba el oso de peluche, luego agrego-le molestaría Shino-san ¿si le pongo Shino al osito?

-No…no...no me molestaría-dijo un sonrojado Aburame.

-Disculpe que abuse de su amabilidad, pero ¿le gustaría acompañarme a recorrer el festival? Ya que es aburrido andar sola-dijo Karin.

-No es ningún problema de hecho iba a preguntarle si la puedo acompañar-contesto mas rojo el Aburame.

-Gracias Shino-san-dijo la pelirroja feliz.

Mientras en un parque Yugito estaba tirada en el pasto mirando las estrellas.

-Debí haberme quedado con Karin, que problemático-dijo la Jinchuriki.

-Ese cabeza hueca problemático-dijo una voz detrás de unos arbustos que habían detrás de Yugito.

-Ojala tuviera a alguien, pero ahora que recuerdo es problemático-dijo la rubia.

-Si es problemático, sobre todo cuando las mujeres se creen superiores a los hombres-contesto la voz detrás de los arbustos.

-Claro y los hombres no son problemáticos- respondió con sarcasmo la rubia.

-No somos tan problemáticos como las mujeres, que anda a traerme esto, que eso no es, te dije el de color azul rey no el azul claro, si eso no es ser problemático entonces mi vida ha estado equivocada-respondió con sarcasmo la voz al otro de los arbustos.

-Si claro, y los hombres viste el enorme trasero de esa mujer dicen no importándoles que vayan con su novia o esposa, los hombres son mejores que las mujeres y ven una inyección y salen corriendo como bebes, los hombres si son problemáticos-dijo Yugito molesta.

-¡Repítelo enfrente de mí!-dijo Shikamaru molesto saliendo detrás del arbusto.

-Ves tú mismo eres la prueba de que son problemáticos, hay que repetirles las cosas como diez veces, para que entiendan-dijo burlona la rubia.

-¡Cuidado una enorme araña está subiendo por tu pierna!-dijo de repente Shikamaru.

-¡Ah! ¡Quítala, quítala!-grito histérica Yugito.

-Jajaja, no que eran mejores y menos problemáticas que los hombres, jajaja-contesto riendo el Nara.

-¡Maldito! Tú que sabes-dijo furiosa Yugito yéndose del lugar.

-Lo único que sé que mientras más bonita la mujer más problemáticas son-respondió el Nara.

-¿Así que te parezco bonita?-pregunto burlona la rubia.

-Y si así fuera ¿Qué importa?-dijo el Nara.

-Mira creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo porque no vamos a recorrer el festival-invito la Jinchuriki.

-¿Iríamos en plan de novios, amantes, amigos o conocidos? Mira que no quiero ilusionarte ya que yo nunca me enamorare-dijo serio el Nara.

-Ni que fueras tan irresistible como para que me fije en un idiota como tú, además iríamos como conocidos así que no te hagas ideas raras cabeza de chorlito-dijo la rubia molesta.

Luego de su discusión Yugito y Shikamaru fueron a recorrer el festival, aunque ellos lo negaran tenazmente, se estaban divirtiendo y mucho.

La perfecta felicidad y la perfección del momento no les duro para siempre a Naruto y a Hinata. Iban perdidos en su mundo cuando de repente los chicos chocaron con una mujer rubia a la salida de un local de apuestas.

-¡Podrían fijarse por donde van par de idiotas!-grito la mujer en un claro estado de ebriedad.

-¡Si no estuvieras tan borracha te fijarías por dónde vas vieja!-grito el rubio.

-¡No es mi culpa que andes pendiente de la tonta esta!-grito la mujer señalando a Hinata.

-¡Al menos ella es bonita natural no como tú que para verte joven usas un miserable Genjutsu, vieja cara de pasa!-grito el rubio.

-¡Ahora sí que te mato infeliz!-dijo la rubia.

-¡Como si pudieras vieja!-contesto Naruto fuera de sí.

En ese momento venia saliendo una chica del local y lo primero que vio fue a su compañera peleando con un rubio, a quien reconoció como el chico con quien habían tenido el altercado en la tarde. En tanto, Jiraiya iba pasando por casualidad por ahí camino a un cabaret, al escuchar el escándalo se detuvo a mirar a lo mejor por casualidad podía ver una buena pelea para pasar el rato, cuando vio a los que armaban el escándalo, casi se cayó de la sorpresa, por un lado el rubio rebelde de Naruto Uzumaki y por otro lado la Sannin con peor genio Tsunade Senju.

-Tsunade-sama solo son niños-dijo Shizune tratando de calmar a la rubia.

-¡Cállate Shizune o a ti te golpeare!-amenazo la rubia haciendo callar a la pobre Shizune.

-Vámonos Naru-chan esta señora esta borracha no le hagas caso-decía Hinata tratando de calmar al rubio.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero esta vieja cara de pasa te insulto y yo no me voy hasta que se disculpe-dijo serio el rubio.

-Naruto-kun ella podría ser tu abuela tenle algo de respeto por su edad-dijo amablemente la Hyuga.

Lamentablemente lo que dijo Hinata lo escucho fuerte y claro Tsunade y esto hizo que se pusiera más furiosa.

-Ten cuidado mocosa, que después de que mate al rubio cabeza hueca tú sigues en mi lista-dijo amenazante la Senju.

Ahora la que estaba molesta era Hinata, nadie amenazaba a su novio delante de ella.

-Trate de ser educada con usted señora, aunque viéndola bien le queda mejor el titulo de Abuela-dijo en tono de burla la pelinegra, luego agrego-con gusto peleare con usted si es que mi Naruto-kun deja algo de usted abuela.

La vena en la frente de la rubia era claramente visible y parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-De acuerdo primero mando al infierno al rubio tonto y luego te mando a ti mocosa estúpida-dijo amenazante Tsunade.

-Para que veas que respeto a las personas de tu edad abuela mañana a mediodía en la salida sur de la aldea solo tú y yo abuela-dijo el Uzumaki molesto.

-Mi amor crees que pueda levantarse mañana la pobre abuela, quizás su nieta deba llevarla en silla de ruedas-dijo con burla la pelinegra.

-¡ ¿Cuál nieta mocosa insolente?!-pregunto casi a gritos la rubia.

-Pues la señorita que te acompaña abuela, quizás ya es hora de tu medicamento para la memoria abuela-dijo Hinata en tono de burla.

-¡Mira mocosa del infierno, cuando acabe con el imbécil de tu noviecito te hare desear no haber nacido!-grito la Senju.

-¡Como si pudieras sobrevivir a la paliza que te dará mi Naruto-kun abuela, si llegas a sobrevivir, con gusto pateare tu trasero caído!-respondió la pelinegra.

-Vámonos Hinata-chan no vaya a ser que a la abuela le de un infarto y nos culpen de asesinar a una noble anciana-dijo el rubio tomando a la pelinegra del brazo.

Los chicos retomaron su paseo, dejando a Tsunade casi al borde de la ira.

-¡Están muertos me oyeron! ¡Están muertos, par de Mocosos idiotas!-gritaba a lo lejos Tsunade furiosa.

Jiraiya no podía creer lo que había visto, Hinata y Naruto insultaron a Tsunade Senju de lo lindo y luego se habían ido como si nada, en tanto la rubia estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Malditos mocosos, que sus padres no les enseñan modales-dijo molesta Tsunade.

-Es difícil que les enseñen modales, si uno es huérfano y la otra es repudiada por su clan-dijo una voz a la espalda de Tsunade.

La rubia se giro y se encontró con Jiraiya.

-Lo que me faltaba un estúpido pervertido-dijo con fastidio la Senju.

-Qué manera de saludar a tu amigo-respondió amablemente Jiraiya.

-¡Shizune, Shizune!-grito la rubia.

-Si Tsunade-sama-respondió la chica.

-Dile al imbécil de Jiraiya que no quiero ver su estúpida cara ni escuchar su maldita voz-dijo molesta la rubia.

-Qué pena que no quieras escuchar mi voz porque pensaba invitarte a tomar un trago-menciono inocentemente Jiraiya.

-Si me invitas a un lugar de adultos donde no hayan ni por casualidad mocosos insolentes, acepto tu invitación-dijo la Senju.

-De acuerdo-dijo el Sannin de los sapos.

Naruto y Hinata iban caminando pero ya el ambiente se había ido.

-Discúlpame Hinata-chan pero sería mucha molestia si volviéramos al hotel mira que discutir con esa vieja estúpida me quitaron los ánimos de divertirme-explico el rubio.

-La verdad-Naru-chan también te iba a pedir lo mismo, discutir con esa vieja tonta me quitaron todas las ganas de seguir divirtiéndome-dijo la Hyuga.

-Mañana le romperé todos los huesos a esa vieja tonta, mira que arruinar nuestra mejor noche, eso no tiene perdón-dijo molesto el Uzumaki.

-Tienes razón amor, pero déjale un par de huesos para que se los rompa yo, si Naru-chan-pidió la pelinegra.

Los chicos volvieron al hotel, cuando Naruto dejo a Hinata en su cuarto y este iba a irse, la pelinegra lo detuvo.

-Naruto-chan te puedes quedar conmigo, no me siento muy bien después de la discusión -pidió la Hyuga al rubio.

-Desde luego Hina-chan deja ir a mi cuarto a buscar mi pijama y vuelvo contigo-dijo el rubio.

-Gracias mi amor-contesto Hinata dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Mientras Naruto volvía la chica se puso su pijama, ya estaba esperando al rubio cuando tocaron a la puerta, la pelinegra abrió y encontró a Naruto ya con su pijama puesto, venia con un saco de dormir y lo extendió al lado de la cama.

-Naruto-kun puedes dormir conmigo en la cama, la cama es grande no quiero que duermas en el suelo-dijo preocupada la muchacha.

-Pero no quiero molestarte Hina-chan-dijo sonrojado el rubio.

-No es problema Naru-chan además quiero que me abraces-pidió la muchacha.

-de acuerdo-dijo finalmente el rubio totalmente rojo.

Se acostaron y Naruto abrazo a Hinata y así se durmieron pacíficamente olvidándose por completo del mal rato que tuvieron con la ebria Tsunade.

* * *

Bueno chicos espero que disfrutaran los capitulos de hoy. comenten para saber sus opiniones, en cuanto a quienes han preguntado si le dare otra chica parte de Hinata a Naruto, les aviso que no, y para God dragon creo que te gustara lo que le dare mas adelante al rubio, jejeje, una cosa mas el clan uzumaki renacera pero no de la forma acostumbrada, jejeje.

Saludos.


	26. Chapter 26 Capitulos 51 y 52

Bueno chicos y chicas lespido las disculpas del caso, ya que debi haber actualizado mis historias el fin de semana, pero resulta que el dia sabado como a las cinco de la tarde hora de chile, fallecio mi querido monitor o pantalla(ustedes elijan el nombre) de mi computadora, resultado por el cual pase el resto del fin de semana sin computadora y recien hoy me consegui un nuevo monitor o pantalla, y para que vean que siento lo del fin de semana hoy actualizare todas mis historias asi que disfrutenlas.

* * *

**Capitulo 51 Conversación entre viejos amigos.**

Tsunade acompaño a Jiraiya a un bar cercano donde después de dos botellas de sake comenzaron a hablar.

-No debiste haber desafiado al chico-comento Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué lo dices acaso es alguien importante para ti?-dijo con burla la rubia.

-No es eso, el chico puede destrozarte si quiere-menciono el Sannin de los sapos.

-Jajaja, dos botellas de sake y ya estás diciendo estupideces, jajaja-dijo la Sannin de las babosas.

-No es una estupidez Tsunade, ¿Se te hace conocido el hacedor de ríos de sangre?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Si he escuchado esas estupideces del hacedor de ríos de sangre, es solo una invención de viejas metiches-respondió con desdén la Senju.

-Ojala fueran estupideces-dijo enigmáticamente Jiraiya.

-¿Entonces ese sujeto existe?-pregunto Shizune que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

-Así es de hecho ustedes lo acaban de conocer-dijo sonriendo el Sannin.

-Jiraiya parece que con los años te has vuelto más estúpido-dijo la rubia.

-Jiraiya-sama entonces trata de decir que ese chico era el mismo que el de los rumores-dijo incrédula Shizune.

-No le hagas caso Shizune, este idiota está loco-dijo Tsunade fastidiada.

-Tsunade, solo te diré algo ese chico casi mato a Orochimaru hace unas semanas, cuando salió de Konoha derroto a la mitad del clan Hyuga con su líder incluido, derroto a Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma sin sudar, hace poco más de dos semanas le declaro la guerra a Konoha, Suna y Taki, hace unos días derroto al Raikage y declaro la guerra a Kusa, y hace unas horas hizo prácticamente rogar a unos ANBUS de raíz-concluyo el Sannin.

-Déjate de mentiras Jiraiya, no existe nadie así-contesto molesta Tsunade.

-Existe Tsunade y mañana me hallaras la razón, ese chico es muy poderoso y peligroso-recomendó el peliblanco.

-Cambiando de tema Jiraiya, has sabido algo de sensei, hace mucho que no sé nada de él-dijo Tsunade cambiando de tema.

-Sarutobi-sensei está metido en un lio enorme-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto preocupada Tsunade.

-Quieren derrocarlo, y asesinarlo, todo por Naruto-comenzó a explicar el Sannin, pero al ver la expresión de interrogación de Tsunade al oír el nombre de Naruto, continuo-Naruto el chico con que vas a pelear mañana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese mocoso con todo eso?-pregunto molesta la Senju.

-Para empezar Naruto es hijo de Minato y Kushina-Jiraiya se fijo que la noticia impacto a Tsunade- después el chico es Jinchuriki del Kyubi, y durante su vida en Konoha, fue básicamente un infierno, llegaron incluso a intentar matarlo, pero el chico quiso irse de Konoha en paz pero el consejo para lo único que lo quiere es como arma-la rubia se exaspero al oír lo que el consejo quería, pero Jiraiya continuo-los aldeanos en tanto lo único que quieren es acabar con Naruto, lo mismo que muchos clanes, hace poco más de un año intentaron asesinar al chico pero esta vez fue diferente a las muchas otras, esta vez el Kyubi intervino directamente y destrozo a los agresores, y tomo bajo su cuidado al muchacho le dijo sobre sus padres, y lo entreno lo curioso de esto es que el chico mientras estuvo en la academia fue el último de la clase en cuanto a calificaciones-Tsunade miraba cada vez con más interés al Sannin-pero con el entrenamiento del Kyubi el chico sobresalió por meritos propios, lo que llevo a descubrir que en la academia lo boicotearon de lo lindo y le cambiaban los exámenes con Genjutsu, después de un año el chico decidió irse de la aldea.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con sensei?-pregunto Tsunade.

-A eso voy, deja terminar de contarte la historia, cuando salía de la aldea fue a hablar con Hiashi para pedirle ser novio de Hinata, pero lo que encontró fue a Hiashi golpeando brutalmente a la chica y Naruto lo golpeo, obviamente Hiashi llamo al clan para que lo defendiera pero lo que paso fue algo inesperado para todos a punta de Taijutsu derroto a la mitad del clan Hyuga.

-¿Cómo que solo con Taijutsu?-dijo Shizune.

-Así es Shizune dentro de las enseñanzas del Kyubi estaba el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin, el Ryū no shinjitsu-explico Jiraiya.

-¡Quee! Me quieres decir que el mocoso domina el Ryū no shinjitsu-dijo asombrada y pálida la Sannin.

-Si el domina las cuatro fases-dijo Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya deja de mentir el Ryū no shinjitsu solo tiene tres fases-comento molesta la Sannin de las babosas.

-Así era, pero Naruto creó la fase cuatro la cual es simplemente aterradora-confeso el Sannin de los sapos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con aterradora?-pregunto asombrada Tsunade.

-Por uno de los golpes que creó el chico le pusieron el hacedor de ríos de sangre, básicamente crea una masacre a un nivel hasta ahora nunca vista en el uso del Taijutsu-explico el peliblanco.

-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con masacre Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto Shizune.

-El chico usa el Ryū no shinjitsu, y cuando el grupo de oponentes recibe el ataque queda literalmente destrozado, con las vísceras hacia afuera, brazos piernas o cabezas colgando de jirones de piel y la sangre saliendo a chorros por todo el cuerpo, es algo horrible de ver-dijo el peliblanco.

-Entiendo, pero sigo sin entender ¿Qué tiene que ver el mocoso con el derrocamiento de sensei?-dijo curiosa la Sannin.

-Bueno después de barrer el piso con el clan Hyuga derroto a 4 Jounin y a los líderes de los clanes Yamanaka e Inuzuka y lo único que pidió para no destruir Konoha era que lo dejaran en paz, obviamente sensei acepto lo que dijo el chico, pero el consejo hizo oídos sordos guiados por Hiashi, Inoichi y Tsume, el resultado es que hace un mes más o menos Neji Hyuga intento matar a Hinata y no solo eso unos ninjas de Taki y Suna intentaron atacar a los chicos ya que ahora viajan con Naruto, Hinata que salió el mismo día con el de Konoha, Fuu la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, Gaara que es el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, el día del intento de asesinato de Hinata también ataco a los chicos Orochimaru a quien Naruto le dio la mayor paliza de su vida, para salvar a Hinata, Naruto tuvo que convertirla en la Jinchuriki del Sanbi, después de eso los chicos fueron a Suna y ejecutaron al líder de los ninjas de Suna que los habían atacado, luego fueron a Konoha y "ejecutaron" al equipo de Gai, al ver eso el consejo ordeno atacar a Naruto, y Hiashi ordeno atacar a Hinata al clan Hyuga, resultado una masacre en las puertas de Konoha, después hicieron lo mismo con Taki, y declararon los cuatro Jinchuriki la guerra a las tres aldeas, después de ese desastre el consejo quiso deponer a sensei, pero no podían hacerlo de inmediato, ya tienen incluso al reemplazante-concluyo el Sannin de los sapos.

-¿A quién?-pregunto Shizune.

-A Orochimaru-contesto Jiraiya.

-¡Quee!-gritaron ambas mujeres.

-Lo que oyeron los del consejo quieres que el reemplazante de sensei sea Orochimaru, pero en lo personal no creo que Orochimaru sea tan imbécil como para aceptar el puesto con Naruto queriendo destrozar a Konoha, sobretodo como les dije después de la paliza que le dio el chico, se salvo de puro milagro o más bien dicho gracias a Neji Hyuga que intento matar a Hinata y por eso Naruto no acabo con el-comento el Sannin de los sapos.

-¿Jiraiya-sama realmente ese chico es tan peligroso?-pregunto Shizune.

-Shizune lo único que puedo decirte que el único que lo ha visto moderadamente furioso es Orochimaru, nadie puede decir que tan fuerte es realmente solo puedo decir que cuando muestre su poder real no quedara más que un rastro de muerte y destrucción-finalizo Jiraiya.

Shizune realmente quedo preocupada por la suerte de su maestra, en tanto Tsunade solo creía que eran exageraciones de Jiraiya.

-Bueno Shizune, Tsunade mañana iré a ver el combate contra Naruto espero que sobrevivas-dijo con pesar el Sannin.

* * *

**Capitulo 52 Los ancianos se reúnen.**

A la mañana siguiente los amigos de Naruto se levantaron y les llamo la atención que ni Hinata ni Naruto habían bajado aun, rápidamente fueron al cuarto del rubio y no lo encontraron solo estaban los prisioneros aun inconscientes. Luego fueron al cuarto de Hinata, golpearon un par de veces y desde dentro les contesto una voz que no era de Hinata.

-Ya voy-contesto una voz masculina media adormilada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo que apareció, lleno de rabia a Neji y a Gaara, en tanto Fuu, Yugito y Temari sonreían maliciosas ya que era Naruto con el cabello revuelto su rostro demostraba que aun estaba más dormido que despierto, en tanto Karin estaba molesta pero no lo demostraba aun.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata apareciendo en el hombro del rubio con el rostro medio adormilado y el cabello revuelto.

Esa fue la gota que colmo la paciencia de Karin. La pelirroja aparto a Naruto y encaro a la pelinegra.

-Hinata se puede saber, ¿Qué hace mi primo en tu cuarto?-dijo molesta la Uzumaki.

En tanto a Naruto lo agarro Neji y Gaara.

-Naruto ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-pregunto Neji al borde de la furia.

-Déjenlos tranquilos, ¿acaso los enamorados no pueden tener una noche de pasión?-dijo maliciosa Temari, al fin podría vengarse de los dos chicos que la molestaron por semanas.

-Si Temari-chan tiene razón, acaso los novios no pueden adelantar su noche de bodas-dijo Fuu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y tan callada que se ve Hinata, va más rápido que nosotras cuatro juntas-comento Yugito sonriendo.

Los comentarios que hicieron las tres chicas hicieron sonrojar al máximo a Hinata y Naruto que ya habían despertado, y los comentarios hicieron que Neji, Gaara y Karin se pusieran más que furiosos.

-Y bien Hinata ¿Cómo te atreviste a pervertir la inocencia de mi primo?-dijo molesta Karin a Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?-dijo molesto Gaara, quien veía a la pelinegra como su hermana menor.

-Si Naruto ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?-dijo furioso Neji.

-Si queremos oír sus explicaciones-comento Fuu, mientras Yugito y Temari asentían.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-¿Qué que nos pasa?, a ver veamos-comenzó a decir sarcástico Neji-te vamos a buscar a tu cuarto y lo que encontramos son solo a los prisioneros, luego venimos a ver a Hinata y quien los abre medio dormido eres tú, luego aparece detrás de ti mi hermana y para rematar ambos despeinados, ahora si nos haces el favor de explicar ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Miren mal pensados con Hina-chan solamente dormimos juntos y no hicimos nada raro-dijo molesto Naruto.

-Hinata, ¿Naruto no te hizo nada raro?-pregunto serio Gaara.

-ya les dijo Naruto-kun no hicimos nada raro-dijo roja la Hyuga.

-Y tu Hinata, ¿NO le hiciste nada raro a mi primo?-pregunto Karin seria.

-Karin-onee, escúchame bien Hinata-chan ¡NO ME HIZO NADA RARO!-dijo molesto el rubio.

Después de dar explicaciones por más de 45 minutos los chicos bajaron a comer algo ya que casi era hora del duelo con Tsunade.

Mientras en Kusa en un hotel cómodo y discreto un grupo de ancianos se reunían después de más de 20 años.

-Me alegro que hayan podido venir-dijo Hiruzen.

-Aunque en lo personal creía que Dios iba a ser generoso con nosotros llevándose a Chiyo-comento Danzo.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo te encuentro toda la razón Danzo-comento Oonoki.

-Miren par de vejestorios, ustedes deberían morirse de una vez, ya que lo único que hacen es quitar espacio al mundo-contesto molesta Chiyo.

-Chiyo, Danzo, Oonoki, por una vez en la vida podrían dejar de pelear como niños pequeños-pidió Kazuo.

-Si Kazuo tiene razón, ya no son pequeños-les recordó Hiruzen.

-Bueno nos pueden explicar ¿Cuál es la razón para reunirnos?, miren que dudo que sea por camaradería-dijo Raizen.

-La razón Raizen es Naruto Uzumaki-explico Hiruzen.

-Me podrías explicar Hiruzen ¿Por qué debemos reunirnos solo por ese mocoso?-pregunto Raiden.

-Ese mocoso como lo llamas puede desestabilizar el precario equilibrio que hemos logrado, de hecho en Konoha ha creado un montón de líos lo mismo que en Suna y Taki, de hecho ese chico a reunido a un grupo de chicos bastante poderosos, y ahora está en guerra con Suna, Taki y Konoha-explico Danzo.

-Pero ¿Cómo un chico puede crear tantos líos?-pregunto Kazuo.

-Simple es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y de hecho fue entrenado por el mismísimo Kyubi, quien le enseño Ninjutsu, algo de Genjutsu y Fuinjutsu pero lo más aterrador le enseño el Ryū no shinjitsu, el chico solo es un enorme peligro, pero ahora está entrenando a Hinata Hyuga, al Jinchuriki del Ichibi, Gaara y a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, Fuu, pero eso no es todo el chico se vio obligado a convertir a Hinata Hyuga en la Jinchuriki del Sanbi-explico Hiruzen.

Los otros a excepción de Chiyo y Danzo estaban sorprendidos, a la vez que aterrados.

-Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad Hiruzen?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Si es una broma debe ser de muy mal gusto-dijo Raiden.

-No creo que sea broma, la seriedad de Hiruzen no está en duda, además ni Chiyo ni Danzo no reclamaron nada, así que debe ser cierto-dijo Kazuo.

-Kazuo tiene razón-dijo Raizen serio.

-¿Qué nivel de manejo tiene en el Ryū no shinjitsu?-pregunto serio Oonoki.

-Total de las cuatro fases-contesto Danzo.

-¿Cómo que cuatro fases? El Ryū no shinjitsu solo tiene tres fases-contesto Raiden.

-Naruto creó la aterradora fase cuatro-contesto Hiruzen.

-Y exactamente ¿Por qué nos reuniste Hiruzen?- pregunto astutamente Kazuo.

-Para que hagamos lo posible para no meternos con los chicos-dijo el Hokage.

-¿Estás loco?-dijo Oonoki

-Al principio creía que si Oonoki, pero luego de ver lo que hizo ese chico lo apoyo completamente-dijo Danzo.

-Yo también apoyo a Hiruzen-dijo Chiyo.

-Cuatro Jinchuriki unidos y poderosos no son un juego, sobre todo si uno de ellos es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, es complicado todo esto pero creo que como siempre Hiruzen tiene la razón-dijo pensativo Raiden.

De repente tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante-dice Danzo.

-Disculpe pero con ustedes ¿están unas personas llamadas Raizen y Raiden?-pregunto el encargado.

-Si somos nosotros-dijeron los aludidos.

-Disculpen que los moleste pero afuera hay un ANBU con un mensaje para ustedes de Raikage-sama-dijo el encargado.

-¿Qué habrá hecho ese inútil a mi inocente Micifuz?-Dijo Raiden.

-¿Quizás ese inútil seco mi hermoso jardín?-dijo Raizen.

-¿Quién es Micifuz?-preguntaron los otros ancianos curiosos.

-Mi gatito mascota-respondió Raiden.

-Gatito mascota-dijeron casi todos los ancianos, en un tono de incredulidad a excepción de Raizen que conocía a Micifuz.

-Si todavía recuerdo a Fido, tu cachorrito, un enorme lobo de más de un metro y medio de alto, me imagino que debe ser cuando menos un leopardo de 2 metros-dijo sarcástico Danzo.

-No es un Tigre de dos metros y medio de alto y casi 4 de largo-dijo como si nada Raizen.

El resto de los ancianos quedaron mirando asombrados a Raiden y por todos, paso el mismo pensamiento: -"Pobre Raikage."

-Oye Raizen ¿aun no cortas el pasto en tu jardín?-pregunto Kazuo.

-Es que todavía espero que los desobligados de mis nietos me corten el pasto como me prometieron cuando tenían 10 años-explico Raizen.

Nuevamente los ancianos pensaron: -"Pobre Raikage."

Los ancianos de Kumo salieron del salón donde se encontraban y fueron donde estaba el mensajero.

-¿Ustedes son Raizen-sama y Raiden-sama?-pregunto el ANBU.

-Si nosotros somos-dijo Raizen.

-Hace una hora nos llego un mensaje para ustedes de parte de Raikage-sama, aquí lo tienen-contesto el ANBU entregando el mensaje.

-Gracias-dijeron los ancianos.

Los ancianos se retiraron y volvieron al salón.

-Al parecer tu rebelde Hiruzen ya paso por Kumo-dijo Raiden.

-Danzo te quedan aspirinas-pidió Hiruzen mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Me quedan cuatro, dos para ti y dos para mí-dijo Danzo pasándole dos aspirinas al Hokage.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto con angustia Hiruzen.

-Nada del otro mundo, solo hizo una alianza de amistad con Kumo-dijo Raizen sonriendo.

-Menos mal-dijeron Hiruzen y el Danzo, dando un suspiro.

-Disculpen ¿aquí se encuentran Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shimura?-pregunto el encargado.

Hiruzen y Danzo se pusieron pálidos.

-Somos nosotros-dijo Danzo.

-Un ANBU los busca-dijo el encargado.

Ambos ancianos dieron un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Quieren que los acompañemos?-pregunto Chiyo en nombre de los demás.

-Si quieren pueden ir, aunque me imagino que tiene que ver con Naruto-dijo cansinamente el Hokage.

El grupo de ancianos fue a la salida y ahí estaba un ANBU esperando.

-Disculpe la molestia Hokage-sama pero tenemos un problema con un shinobi de su aldea-dijo el ANBU.

-¿Cuál de mis shinobi les está causando problemas?-pregunto el Hokage con cansancio, aunque lo sospechaba.

-Naruto Uzumaki-contesto el ANBU.

-Me lo imaginaba-respondió Hiruzen.

-Si no es mucha molestia podría acompañarme, ya que el consejo requiere su presencia-dijo el ANBU.

-De acuerdo pero mis amigos vienen conmigo-advirtió el Hokage.

-No hay problema-contesto el ANBU.

* * *

Mas tarde subire los capitulos 53 y 54 y si no pasa nada nuevo el miercoles sera una subida triple.

Saludos.


	27. Chapter 27 Capitulos 53 y 54

**Capitulo 53 Tsunade contra Naruto.**

Luego de comer y que dejaran de molestar a Naruto y a Hinata por estar en la misma habitación el grupo se dirigió hacia la salida sur, en tanto Jiraiya había ido a buscar a sus acompañantes para que vieran el duelo entre Tsunade y Naruto.

Después de llegar 30 minutos tarde los chicos vieron a una muy molesta Sannin.

-Ya era hora que llegaras mocoso-dijo molesta Tsunade.

-Pues pensé que a tu edad no llegarías a la hora abuela por eso no me moleste en ser puntual, además tenía que solucionar un problema personal-contesto Naruto.

-Seguramente estabas pensando en cómo salir huyendo y dejar a esa mocosa estúpida embarazada-contesto en tono de burla la rubia.

-Pensaba dejarte solamente invalida vieja pero después de lo que acabas de decir, te hare pedazos maldita vieja-dijo amenazante el Uzumaki.

-Eso quisieras mocoso estúpido, disfrutare rompiendo cada hueso de tu maldito cuerpo, para luego destrozar lentamente a la estúpida de tu noviecita-contesto Tsunade.

Jiraiya llego en ese momento junto a su grupo y se acerco al grupo de Naruto, Shizune al ver a Jiraiya también se acerco.

-Bueno vieja ahora te derrotare rápidamente porque quiero ir a comer un delicioso ramen, así que prepárate para conocer el infierno-amenazo Naruto.

-Ya quisieras maldito bastardo, te romperé hasta el alma-respondió Tsunade lanzando un golpe al suelo partiéndolo en pedazos.

-Eso es todo, con esa fuerza no lograras hacerme ni un rasguño vieja-contesto Naruto golpeando el suelo y en vez de convertirlo en pedazos quedo hecho arena.

Esto sorprendió a Shizune y a todos los del grupo de Jiraiya, en tanto Tsunade también estaba sorprendida, pero su cara no lo demostraba.

-Buena demostración, sobretodo viniendo de un imbécil, pero yo no soy tan fácil de vencer como el suelo-dijo la rubia.

-Si tienes razón no eres como el suelo, tu eres más fácil de vencer Vieja-contesto el rubio.

-Ya basta de charla mocoso, despídete de la vida-dijo amenazante la Senju.

Tsunade se lanzo hacia el Uzumaki quien la esperaba tranquilamente.

-Observen con atención ya que no todos los días se ve luchar a uno de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha contra el Jinchuriki del Kyubi-dijo Jiraiya a los chicos.

-¿Cuál Sannin?-pregunto Karin.

-Ella es la Sannin de las babosas, la mejor medico ninja, la nieta del primer Hokage, la perdedora legendaria Tsunade Senju-dijo Jiraiya.

-Esa vieja cara de pasa es la famosa medico ninja Tsunade-dijo Hinata.

-Así es dentro de los Sannin es la más fuerte en cuanto a fuerza física y su habilidad medica esta fuera de discusión- respondió el Sannin de los sapos.

-Sí pero Naruto-kun ya le pateo el trasero a un legendario Sannin y solo por suerte se salvo de la muerte, dudo que esa anciana pueda con el-dijo Fuu.

-¿A que Sannin le pateo el trasero?-pregunto Karin que no conocía la historia.

-Pues a quien va ser sino que al cara de serpiente, creo que le decían Orochimaru, si no fuera por la estupidez de Neji, ese idiota solo sería posible verlo en los libros de historia-contesto Fuu.

La conversación se detuvo cuando sintieron el sonido del impacto del golpe de Tsunade a Naruto, ella lo había golpeado con todo, el rubio recibió el golpe en el rostro y debido a la fuerza del impacto retrocedió como 5 metros, pero no recibió daño alguno.

-Im…imposible-dijo Tsunade.

-Puedo decir que tienes más fuerza que el Raikage, pero contra mí eso no sirve-contesto Naruto lanzando se contra la Sannin.

El rubio lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro de la rubia pero ella se cubrió con sus brazos el golpe lo recibió de lleno su brazo derecho.

-¡Demonios!-se quejo la rubia, al notar que su brazo derecho había sido roto.

Tsunade dio un salto hacia atrás para ganar algo de tiempo y poder curar su brazo, en tanto Naruto observo tranquilamente lo que hacia la mujer, al ver como curaba su brazo, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Oye Abuela eres ninja medico!-grito desde su lugar el Uzumaki.

-¡Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas mocoso?!-respondió confundida por la pregunta Tsunade.

-Interesante-comento Naruto, luego agrego-¡Abuela hagamos esta pelea más interesante!

-¡Que no me digas abuela!-grito furiosa la Sannin.

-Entonces vieja-contesto sonriendo el rubio.

La Senju se dio cuenta que discutir con el Uzumaki no la llevaría a nada. Tsunade se acerco al muchacho, pero no demasiado.

-¿Cómo harás más interesante esta pelea?-pregunto interesada la rubia.

-Si gano tú nos enseñaras técnicas médicas a mí y a mis amigos por un año-dijo Naruto.

-¿Y si pierdes?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Te dejare de llamar vieja o abuela y te daré un millón de ryus, ¿Qué dices?-contesto el rubio.

-Acepto, será el dinero que he ganado más fácil-dijo con una sonrisa la Senju.

-Ya perdió Tsunade-dijo Jiraiya con pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dice Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto Hana.

-Porque a Tsunade aparte de decirle la Sannin de las babosas o la mejor ninja medico, también la conocen como la perdedora legendaria, en 40 años no ha ganado nunca en ninguna apuesta que ha hecho-explico Jiraiya.

-Bueno abuela es hora de acabar esto-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Si, así puedo tener mi millón de ryus-contesto la rubia.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, nuevamente se oyó un estruendo, luego de recibir el golpe Tsunade volvió a salta hacia atrás para tomar impulso, se lanzo nuevamente contra Naruto, pero esta vez el chico estaba listo para recibir el ataque.

Naruto eludió el golpe de la Senju, y rápidamente contraataco.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Golpe divino!-dijo el rubio y le cerro los puntos Tenketsu a Tsunade, la Sannin apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué rayos hizo Naruto?-pregunto sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Le cerro los puntos Tenketsu a la abuela-dijo Hinata.

-¿Pero eso no era algo que solo el clan Hyuga podía hacer?-pregunto confundida Hana.

-El estilo Ryū no shinjitsu es la base de todos los Taijutsu modernos, de hecho el estilo del clan Hyuga se basa en ese golpe precisamente que es el golpe más débil de la fase dos del estilo-explico Lee.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto sorprendido Jiraiya.

-Gai-sensei me lo dijo-respondió Lee.

-Ya veo-respondió el Sannin.

En tanto Kurenai estaba asustada a más no poder, el chico era poderoso a un nivel nunca imaginado, la noche anterior había visto a los supuestos mejores ninjas que nunca revelarían nada a nadie, sin importar la tortura, los vio suplicar y contar muchas cosas interesantes y hoy veía al chico literalmente darle una paliza a la ninja medico y la más fuerte de los Sannin en cuanto a fuerza física como si nada. Realmente empezaba a ver claramente porque tanto interés del Hokage de dejar tranquilo al chico y sus amigos.

-¿Te rindes vieja o debo dejarte inconsciente?-pregunto Naruto.

-Yo nunca me ren…di…-fue lo último que dijo la Sannin antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Shizune corrió donde su maestra y rápidamente empezó a curarla, Naruto la vio a cierta distancia después de media hora Tsunade empezó a reaccionar.

-Shizune-dijo la Sannin al ver a su aprendiz a su lado.

-Menos mal Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien-dijo preocupada Shizune.

-Si estoy bien, ¿pude ganarle a ese mocoso insolente?-pregunto Tsunade.

No pudiste abuela-respondió Naruto, luego agrego-te espero en dos meses en Uzushiogakure para que cumplas la apuesta o la próxima vez que nos encontremos no seré amable y te destrozare.

Naruto se retiro junto a sus amigos. Mientras Jiraiya se acerco con su grupo a Tsunade y su discípula.

-Te lo advertí Tsunade-dijo en tono de burla Jiraiya.

-¡Cállate maldito pervertido!-grito la Sannin, luego agrego en tono más amable-debo reconocer que se parece mucho a sus padres, y aunque no quiero admitirlo tienes razón, es mejor estar de su lado que en contra.

-Si cada vez me sorprende mas quizás en dos o tres años sea el shinobi mas poderoso de la historia, casi al nivel o tal vez mas que Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju-comento Jiraiya.

-Yo creo que esta muy cerca de ese nivel, en dos o tres años ni siquiera Madara Uchiha o mi abuelo podrían detenerlo si llegara a molestarse-comento Tsunade parándose.

-Tienes razón, en la actualidad es un verdadero monstruo pero no como creían en Konoha, es un monstruo porque no creo que exista alguien que pueda detenerlo, ni siquiera nosotros los tres Sannin y los cinco Kage podríamos con el-dijo pensativo el Sannin de los sapos.

Mientras Naruto y sus amigos habían parado a comer algo y decidieron que hacer con los espías, los devolverían a sus aldeas y los harían un ejemplo.

En tanto en uno de los muchos caminos olvidados del continente elemental un halcón se acercaba a dos viajeros de túnicas negras con nubes rojas y les entregaba un pequeño mensaje. Rápidamente los viajeros salen del camino y se dirigen a una cueva escondida en medio del bosque.

Mientras los miembros del consejo de Konoha se encuentran en la recientemente formada aldea de Otogakure, para una importante reunión secreta, en tanto el Hokage y sus amigos están frente al consejo de Kusa.

* * *

**Capitulo 54 Muchas reuniones peligrosas.**

Los miembros del consejo de Konoha llegaron a Otogakure en busca de su líder, al entrar notaron la pobreza notoria de la aldea, pero no les extraño mucho debido a que era una aldea de reciente formación y no tenían muchos ingresos.

-Bonita aldea fundo Orochimaru-comento con asco Hiashi.

-Una cloaca tiene mejor olor-dijo asqueada Tsume.

-No se quejen venimos a hablar con Orochimaru no de viaje de placer-dijo serio Homura.

-¿Qué buscan ninjas de Konoha en Otogakure?-pregunto una voz.

-Sal de donde estas ya que puedo verte-dijo Hiashi activando su Byakugan.

-Vaya, vaya, nada más y nada menos que el líder del clan Hyuga, la líder del clan Inuzuka y uno de los concejales de Konoha Homura. ¿Qué buscan en Otogakure?-volvió a preguntar la voz mientras se revelaba un muchacho de no más de 20 años de pelo blanco y anteojos.

-Estamos buscando a Orochimaru para hablar con él-dijo Homura.

-¿Qué desean de Orochimaru-sama?-pregunto el muchacho.

-Kabuto, no les hables así a nuestros invitados-dijo Orochimaru apareciendo detrás de Kabuto con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que te encontramos Orochimaru venimos en nombre del consejo para hacerte un ofrecimiento-dijo rápidamente Homura.

-¿Un ofrecimiento? ¿Qué puede ofrecerme Konoha a mi?-pregunto sin interés el Sannin.

-El puesto de Hokage-dijo Hiashi.

Orochimaru quedo sorprendido le ofrecían el puesto que le habían negado hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué me ofrecen ese puesto?-dijo con interés el Sannin.

-Porque estamos hartos de la incompetencia de Hiruzen Sarutobi-dijo Tsume.

-¿No tendrá que ver con Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo con malicia Kabuto.

Los representantes de Konoha se miraron sorprendidos.

-Así que era eso-dijo con malicia el Sannin.

-Orochimaru tu aldea te necesita ahora más que nunca, ese maldito monstruo amenazo con destruir Konoha, y Hiruzen lo único que dice es que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, a estas horas debemos ser el hazmerreir de todo el continente, la poderosa aldea de Konoha envuelta en una guerra contra un grupo de mocosos caprichosos y rebeldes-dijo Homura.

-¿Mi aldea? Jajaja no me hagas reír Homura, tuve que huir de Konoha solo por unos cuantos experimentos, luego me pusieron en el libro bingo, denme una buena razón para ser Hokage, sino lárguense de aquí-dijo frio el Sannin.

-No será que el todopoderoso Orochimaru el supuesto Sannin más poderoso le teme a un grupo de niños-dijo Hiashi en tono de burla.

De pronto Hiashi estaba atrapado por varias serpientes y Kabuto tenía un kunai en el cuello de Hiashi.

-Mira Hyuga yo no le temo a nadie, soy el ser más fuerte de todo este maldito continente, no tientes a la suerte, además si acepto su maldito ofrecimiento no gano nada-concluyo el Sannin.

-Si ganas algo-contesto el Hyuga.

-¿Qué gano?-pregunto Orochimaru.

-Ganas venganza, podrás ver como muere el viejo Sarutobi, tendrás a Konoha bajo tu mando y por lo que veo tu intento de aldea es solo un basurero, un simple nido de ratas, además como Hokage podrás continuar con tus experimentos sin ser molestado además que tendrás el financiamiento que quieras, sin contar que podrás tener en tu poder al hermano de Itachi.

Ante la mención del hermano de Itachi el Sannin quedo pensativo.

-Puedo saber ¿Cómo piensan derrocar al viejo?-pregunto Orochimaru luego de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué debemos decírtelo?-pregunto Tsume.

-Simplemente como muestra de buena voluntad-explico el Sannin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kabuto entendió lo que buscaba su maestro antes de tomar una decisión. Los representantes se miraron durante unos minutos y luego asintieron.

-Pensamos derrocarlo durante los combates finales del examen Chuunin del próximo año-comenzó a explicar Homura-contamos con el apoyo de Taki y de Suna así que será algo rápido, además muchos de nuestros ninjas nos apoyan dentro de los más importantes están Kakashi, Ibiki , los ANBUS de raíz, la mayoría de los clanes, los únicos clanes que permanecen fieles a Sarutobi son el Aburame y el Nara todos los demás están de nuestro lado además de los civiles.

-Y han pensado ¿Qué harán si el viejo consigue el apoyo de los Jinchuriki?-dijo como si nada Kabuto.

Ante la pregunta los representantes quedaron helados, pero Hiashi se recupero rápidamente.

-Puede que esos monstruos sean fuertes pero dudo que puedan resistir el ataque de tres aldeas mas el Sannin de las serpientes-dijo el Hyuga.

-De acuerdo los apoyare-dijo con seguridad Orochimaru.

Los representantes estaban felices habían recibido el apoyo de Orochimaru.

-Ahora si no te molesta Orochimaru nos iremos, no queremos levantar sospechas en el bando de Sarutobi-dijo Homura.

-De acuerdo-respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

Una hora después de que se fueron los representantes de Konoha, Kabuto decidió hablar.

-Orochimaru-sama, ¿Por qué decidió ayudarlos?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-Jajaja, realmente ¿crees que ayudare a esos imbéciles? Me decepcionas Kabuto-dijo el Sannin.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto confundido Kabuto.

-Simple Kabuto-kun los usare para conseguir a mi contenedor, y si por casualidad su plan resulta, mejor, tendré a Konoha en mis manos, jajaja-dijo Orochimaru con una risa maniaca.

Kabuto miro a su maestro sorprendido de lo buen actor que era.

-Pero Orochimaru-sama, ¿Qué sucede si apareciera Naruto-kun?-pregunto Kabuto.

-Simple Kabuto dejare que los imbéciles de las aldeas lo acaben y luego tomare su cuerpo para usarlo para mis experimentos, lo mismo que su amigo pelirrojo, en cuanto a las chicas disfrutare de ellas por largo tiempo antes de usarlas en mis experimentos, jujuju-respondió el Sannin de las serpientes.

-No hay duda Orochimaru-sama usted es un genio-alabo Kabuto a su maestro.

En tanto en Kusa los ancianos se encontraban frente al consejo de Kusa.

-Disculpe que lo molestemos Hokage-sama pero queremos escuchar su explicación de ¿Cómo es posible que un shinobi renegado tan poderoso este libre, y porque Konoha no publico su foto en el libro bingo y porque Konoha no ha hecho nada para detenerlo?-dijo el jefe del consejo.

-Para empezar honorables concejales-comenzó a decir amablemente Hiruzen-Naruto no es shinobi dado que nunca se graduó de la academia por lo tanto es un civil, la razón de no publicar su foto debe preguntársela a los miembros del consejo que decidieron poner al chico en el libro bingo, y mientras yo sea Hokage tratare lo menos posible de meterme en los asuntos del muchacho dado que el sufrió demasiado en Konoha, y en parte es mi responsabilidad, ahora si todo el mundo ninja no entiende que el chico lo único que quiere es vivir en paz, no es mi responsabilidad que el chico responda a los ataques defendiéndose.

-Que fácil elude su responsabilidad-critico un concejal.

-No la estoy eludiendo, simplemente no puedo ejercerla debido a que el chico es un civil y puede hacer lo que se le antoje, ahora pregunto yo ¿Qué hicieron ustedes para molestar al muchacho?-respondió serio el Hokage.

-Nada simplemente pedimos que nos devolviera a una criminal llamada Karin Uzumaki-contesto el jefe del consejo.

El Hokage y los ancianos quedaron helados al oír el apellido de la chica.

En eso se escucha una explosión viniendo de la entrada, un ANBU apareció frente al consejo y le dijo algo al oído al líder quien reacciono asombrado. Sarutobi se acerco a sus amigos.

-Alguno andará por casualidad con aspirinas ya que esto me da mala espina-dijo el Hokage.

-Yo tengo unas cuantas-dijo Kazuo.

-Dame un par por favor-pidió el Hokage.

-A mi dame un par también-dijo Danzo.

-Bueno Hokage-sama parece que su rebelde solicita nuestra presencia en la entrada por lo tanto iremos a ver que desea ese bastardo, usted y sus amigos están invitados a ver como Kusa se encarga de esa molestia-dijo el líder del consejo con soberbia.

-Dudo que Kusa pueda con el-comento Danzo como si nada.

-Ya lo veremos-respondió uno de los concejales.

Rápidamente los ancianos se dirigieron a la entrada y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron con lo que vieron las puertas de la entrada estaban destrozadas.

-Veo que entraste en razón y has venido a entregar a la criminal Karin Uzumaki-dijo el líder de Kusa.

-Jajaja, ¿Entregar a mi prima? Jajaja no sean ridículos veo que no fue suficiente que les avisara mediante el propio Raikage que yo Naruto Uzumaki y los Jinchuriki que me acompañan estamos en guerra con ustedes, así que decidí venir personalmente a declararle la guerra a Kusa, a menos que ustedes se disculpen apropiadamente con mi prima Karin-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Disculparnos con esa perra, estás loco muchacho-dijo uno de los concejales.

Mientras en el grupo de ancianos miraban con interés la escena, en eso llegaron Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi.

-Esto acabara mal Hiruzen-dijo Danzo.

-Lo sé Danzo pero no puedo hacer nada-respondió el Hokage.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hiruzen?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Naruto está molesto y eso traerá malas consecuencias para Kusa-respondió Danzo.

En tanto un molesto Uzumaki hizo su última tentativa de paz.

-Se disculparan y así salvaran a su aldea o debo hacer de Kusa un ejemplo para el mundo Shinobi-dijo Naruto mas molesto.

Sarutobi decidió intervenir dado que si el chico quería hacer un ejemplo a Kusa, esas eran malas noticias.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué quieres que se disculpen?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Hola viejo-dijo amablemente el rubio, luego cambio a un tono serio y frio-vengo aquí dado que le pedí a mi amigo el Raikage que les enviara una nota donde les declaraba la guerra, pero ellos siguieron molestando, y quiero que se disculpen con Karin-onee por el tratamiento que tenía en este nido de ratas, la tenían viviendo en la calle, comiendo basura para sobrevivir, y vestida con harapos, así que no me vayas a pedir que sea amables con estas basuras, ellos se disculpan, yo y mis amigos nos vamos en paz, ellos no se disculpan, destruiré la cuarta parte de Kusa con mis propias manos, así de simple.

Las palabras eran duras y frías Naruto había amenazado directamente a Kusa, los ancianos estaban sorprendidos, de repente Oonoki se fijo en Naruto.

-No puede ser el rayo amarillo-dijo sorprendido el Tsuchikage.

-¡Quee!-gritaron casi todo el resto.

-No es el rayo amarillo Oonoki es su hijo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi-dijo Danzo.

En eso Naruto apareció frente a Danzo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Viejo que sea la última vez que llamas Kyubi a mi maestro-dijo un furioso rubio lanzando toneladas de instinto asesino.

Danzo trago duro por un segundo creyó que moriría.

-Disculpa mis palabras Naruto-dijo asustado Danzo.

-Está bien solo por esta vez-dijo el rubio desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a sus amigos.

-Te fijaste Raiden esta Yugito-chan con ellos-dijo Raizen

-Tienes razón-respondió el mencionado.

-Bien líderes de Kusa se disculpan o sufren las consecuencias-dijo el rubio.

-Nunca nos inclinaremos ante un mocoso estúpido y caprichoso-respondió el líder de Kusa.

-ustedes eligieron mal-respondió serio el rubio, luego mirando al Hokage-viejo será mejor que te apartes junto a tus amigos no quiero que se vean involucrados en el desastre que hare.

Los ancianos se alejaron lo suficiente y subieron a un edificio alto donde poder observar todo.

-¡ANBUS!-grito el líder de Kusa.

Rápidamente aparecieron al menos 30 ANBUS listos para la batalla. Naruto en tanto hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu!-grito el rubio.

El dragón de agua partió veloz contra los ANBUS la mayoría logro huir pero unos pocos no pudieron pero cuando todos creyeron que esos ANBUS morirían ahogados lo que vieron los lleno de asombro, el cuerpo de los ANBUS estaba congelado y todo el camino por donde había ido el dragón estaba congelado también.

El rubio rápidamente hizo otra serie de sellos.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito nuevamente el rubio.

-Una simple bola de fuego-dijo un ANBU con desdén.

Pero la bola de Fuego lo impacto de lleno no solo a él sino que a otros mas, fue lo último que vieron la bola de fuego literalmente los volvió cenizas.

-Es hora de acabar esto-menciono Naruto, mientras concentraba chakra en su mano derecha, de pronto un fuerte chirrido rompió la tranquilad-¡Füton: Rasen Shuriken!

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-dijo Danzo.

-NO quiero ni imaginar lo que puede provocar esa cosa-dijo asustado Kazuo.

-No lo puedo creer, lo completo-dijo incrédulo Hiruzen.

-¿Qué completo qué?-pregunto Oonoki.

-El Rasengan, Naruto completo el Rasengan, es imposible pero lo estoy viendo-decía incrédulo a más no poder el Hokage.

En tanto Kurotsuchi miraba como un solo sujeto literalmente destrozaba a un gran grupo de ANBUS y ni siquiera empezaba a sudar, y ahora sostenía en alto una técnica que podría rivalizar en poder destructivo con la técnica de su abuelo.

Naruto lanzo su Rasen Shuriken en contra de Kusa el resultado fue que destrozo la entrada y a los ANBUS que quedaban mas al consejo de Kusa y la cuarta parte de la aldea, una vez que la técnica se termino de disipar el rubio hablo.

-Espero que Kusa haya aprendido la lección les di la oportunidad de sobrevivir pero gracias a la poca humildad de sus líderes han debido sufrir, espero que en el futuro elijan personas sensatas y que no sean ciegas ni hambrientas de poder-termino de decir Naruto.

El rubio se acerco a sus amigos y en un destello desapareció.

Los ancianos bajaron de donde estaban, estaban pálidos, el rubio era alguien a quien temer.

-Hiruzen tenía mis dudas, pero ahora veo que tenías toda la razón, lo más sensato es no hacer enojar a Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Oonoki.

-Viejo, ¿Quién era ese chico?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Naruto Uzumaki el hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo Danzo.

-Ese chico es de quien tanto hablan-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Sí pero hasta ahora no ha mostrado todo su poder-dijo Hiruzen.

-A propósito, ¿Quién es esa tal Yugito?-pregunto Kazuo a Raizen.

-Es la Jinchuriki del Nibi-respondió Raizen.

Esta noticia conmociono a Danzo y Hiruzen.

-¿Quie…quieres decir que ahora hay otra Jinchuriki que se unió al grupo de Naruto?-dijo espantado Danzo.

Todos se dieron cuenta del peso de esa noticia.

-Entonces serian cinco Jinchuriki-dijo casi aterrado Kazuo.

-¿Cómo que cinco?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Si cinco, el Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Nanabi y Kyubi, además por lo que acabamos de ver el del Kyubi basta y sobra para doblegar a casi cualquier aldea-dijo muy serio Kazuo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Yugito-chan estaba con esos chicos? El cabeza de chorlito de mi nieto me tendrá que dar una larga y satisfactoria respuesta-dijo molesto Raizen quien veía a Yugito como su nieta.

-¿Qué Jinchuriki quedan sin estar de parte de Naruto?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-El Gobi y el Yonbi en Iwa, el Rokubi en Kiri y el Hachibi en Kumo-dijo Kazuo.

-Dudo que alguno de ellos pueda hacer frente a Naruto y menos si usa el poder del Kyubi-dijo Danzo.

-Quizás el único de los que quedan que podría pelear en contra de Uzumaki seria Bee con el Hachibi-dijo Raiden.

-Pero aun no sabemos el alcance real de la fuerza de los amigos de Naruto, lo que da una gran incógnita, de quien tenemos una vaga idea de su poder podría ser Hinata, quien está aprendiendo las técnicas perdidas del Junken pero más allá no sabemos nada-dijo con pesar Hiruzen.

-Por lo que se Utakata podría unirse al chico si lo conoce, dado que en la aldea todos lo miran mal-dijo Kazuo.

-Han también podría unirse al chico dado que no es muy querido en Iwa-dijo Oonoki.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de decir? En el peor de los casos si todas las aldeas acabaran enemistadas con los Jinchuriki, y esos dos se aliaran a Naruto, no habría fuerza en todo el continente capaz de detenerlos, ahora si contamos que el Raikage cumpla su alianza de amistad con los Jinchuriki el único Jinchuriki leal que nos quedaría seria el del Yonbi y dudo que él pueda enfrentar a ocho Jinchuriki, en el mejor de los casos si tuviera que enfrentar solamente al del Kyubi aun así perderíamos-concluyo Danzo.

Las noticias eran desalentadoras y muy terribles, en eso hizo su aparición un pequeño sapo que asusto a Kurotsuchi.

-Es de Jiraiya, mejor volvamos al hotel y ahí leemos el mensaje de Jiraiya, creo que necesitare una gran cantidad de aspirinas-dijo Hiruzen.

-Hiruzen, Danzo mis amigos de toda la vida-dijo Chiyo.

-¿Que quieres vieja bruja?-dijo molesto Danzo.

-Así tratas a quien te viene a ofrecer una solución para tus dolores de cabeza-dijo la anciana.

Danzo y Hiruzen la miraron con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Cuál solución?-dijeron a la vez los ancianos felices.

Chiyo le paso un frasco a cada uno.

-Ustedes serán los primeros en probar mi nueva línea de aspirinas La Linda Chiyo, que garantiza quitar el dolor de cabeza en menos de 10 segundos, ahora también tengo un paquete de acciones para ustedes si son socios de mi empresa tienen un 40 por ciento de descuento en la compra de las aspirinas La Linda Chiyo-termino la anciana de promocionar su producto.

-¿Cuanto por las acciones vieja bruja?-dijo Danzo ansioso.

El resto lo miraban curiosos.

-Por ser a ti y dado que eres un buen amigo 30.000 ryus el paquete de 100 acciones-dijo la anciana.

-Dame 5 paquetes de acciones-dijo Danzo.

-¿Por qué compras esas acciones Danzo?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Simple Uzumaki me ha dado más dolores de cabeza en estos meses que Hiruzen en toda mi vida, además con los problemas en Konoha, la guerra con los Jinchuriki, y dudo que la carta de Jiraiya sean buenas noticias, pues la oferta de la vieja esta es muy buena, me ahorrare una fortuna comprando aspirinas, jajaja-dijo Danzo con una risa maniática.

-Finalmente la tensión lo volvió loco-dijo Raiden meneando la cabeza.

Los ancianos volvieron a su hotel cada uno en sus propias conclusiones de lo que habían visto.

Mientras en algún lugar escondido del continente elemental un grupo de sombras se preparaban para realizar su trabajo.

-Estamos reunidos para comenzar la extracción del Gobi, Hidan y Kakuzu lograron su cometido hace un par de días, ahora durante los próximos tres días nos dedicaremos a la extracción del Biju traten de asegurar por todos los medios su posición ya que una vez que comencemos estarán vulnerables-explico un figura de ojos morados.

-Como diga Pain-sama-respondió el resto.

-Tienen una hora para asegurar sus posiciones-comento Pain y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Bueno chicos aqui esta la segunda actualizacion, espero sus opiniones.

Saludos.


	28. Chapter 28 Capitulos 55 y 56

**Capitulo 55 Respuestas y comienzo de un nuevo viaje.**

Luego de asegurar sus posiciones los Akatsuki comenzaron con la extracción del Biju de cinco colas, los gritos del Jinchuriki eran aterradores mientras le extraían poco a poco su Biju, solo dos de los Akatsuki sentían como cada grito casi inhumano del Jinchuriki les traspasaba la piel y les hería en lo más profundo de su mente, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Han gritaba cada vez más, los gritos poco a poco se volvieron alaridos, la tortura seguía y seguía nada hacia apreciar que fuera acabar, el sufrimiento del Jinchuriki era casi insoportable para los únicos Akatsuki que aún conservaban su humanidad. Quienes por primera vez se cuestionaron su lealtad hacia la organización.

La energía del Biju fue entrando a una gigantesca estatua, la vida de Han poco a poco se iba extinguiendo, y nadie lo podría salvar.

En tanto en el hotel de Kusa los ancianos estaban serios mirando como Hiruzen leía la carta enviada por Jiraiya. El ceño de Sarutobi estaba fruncido y la seriedad no abandonaba su rostro. Finalmente el Hokage dio un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Hiruzen?-pregunto Danzo.

-Lee-fue todo lo que dijo el Hokage.

Danzo leyó la carta y estaba sorprendido por la información que había en ella.

-¡Ese mocoso del demonio!-grito Danzo molesto.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Chiyo.

-Recuerdas sobre la duda que teníamos sobre el manejo de Genjutsu de Naruto-dijo Danzo, Chiyo asintió.

-Está confirmado es un maestro en Genjutsu, según Jiraiya Naruto usando un Genjutsu hizo suplicar a unos ninjas ANBU de Raíz, lo que más me molesta es que Jiraiya tenía razón al decir que Naruto dentro de poco será un ninja completo.

-¿A qué te refieres con ninja completo?-pregunto Raizen.

-A Naruto solo le falta aprender Kenjutsu para dominar todas las artes ninjas-explico Hiruzen apesadumbrado.

-O sea básicamente el continente elemental está en peligro por un grupo de mocosos, y nosotros ni nadie puede detenerlos-dijo molesto Oonoki.

-Más encima tenemos a un Jinchuriki del Kyubi casi tanto o más poderoso que Hashirama o Madara, que está a un paso de convertirse en un ninja completo, que tiene el poder de destruir una aldea si lo desea, y por muy loco que suene tenemos que dejarlo en paz-completo Kazuo.

-Básicamente si-dijo Hiruzen.

-Hiruzen solo me queda una duda-dijo Kazuo.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que Uzumaki completo el Rasengan?-pregunto Kazuo.

La pregunta hizo que todos miraran al Hokage quien tomo aire y comenzó a explicar.

-Para empezar el Rasengan es una técnica de rango S, pero está incompleta dado que la idea de Minato era agregarle chakra elemental, pero no cualquier chakra elemental sino que chakra elemental de tipo Raiton o Füton, como vieron hoy ese es el resultado de agregarle chakra Füton al Rasengan y con eso se volvió la técnica que siempre soñó Minato una técnica de rango SS, aunque me imagino que la técnica de hoy no excedió el 30 por ciento del poder real de Naruto-termino de explicar Hiruzen.

Los ancianos se quedaron en silencio. Mientras en la aldea Naruto y sus amigos volvieron a disfrutar de su día de descanso luego que fueran a dejar a los ninjas de Suna con una nueva ejecución de los espías y una pequeña muestra de poder, la destruir la entrada de Suna cortesía esta vez de Gaara, así volvieron a la aldea a pasar lo que les quedaba de descanso en paz, al día siguiente a media tarde apareció Jiraiya en busca de Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto el Sannin de los sapos.

-Por supuesto pero tendrá que ser con mis amigos presentes dado que yo no guardo secretos con ellos-explico el rubio.

-De acuerdo-respondió Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pronto se vio rodeado por los muchachos, y por una extraña razón se sintió nervioso, el solo hecho de mirar a los ojos a Naruto lo ponía extremadamente inquieto y la compañía de sus amigos poco ayudaba a Jiraiya a calmar su ansiedad.

-Bien Jiraiya ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto finalmente Naruto luego de un silencio de 5 minutos.

-Pues veras quiero decirte que soy tu padrino-dijo sin rodeos el Sannin.

-Gracias por decírmelo, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo cuando los aldeanos intentaron matarme cuando tenía cuatro años, o a los 8 cuando me dejaron tirado en un callejón desangrándome, o cuando Kakashi intento matarme usando un Genjutsu-dijo con odio el chico-gracias, pero ahora no me sirve un padrino, ya que mis amigos son mi familia y Kurama-sensei es como mi padre.

El resto de los chicos miraban como Naruto miraba con rabia al Sannin, Hinata se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de su novio.

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando el odio por Hiashi me consumía-le recordó la pelinegra.

Naruto dio un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Hina-chan, perdóname, pero es que me da rabia saber que había alguien que pudo cuidarme y no lo hizo, tu sabes cuánto sufrí en Konoha, y aun así el no hizo nada por mi-dijo molesto Naruto.

-Naruto se que debo pedirte perdón, la verdad yo quería adoptarte y cuidarte pero el consejo lo prohibió, incluso planee llevarte conmigo a la fuerza, ya sabes sacarte de la aldea por las malas, pero el consejo amenazo que si yo sacaba al Jinchuriki del Kyubi ellos te matarían, a mi primer descuido, no podía permitir eso, después me fui de la aldea para protegerte ya que si me acercaba a ti un ANBU de Raíz estaba listo para eliminarte, no puedo pedirte que me perdones pero esa es la verdad, después que me fui le pedía a mi sensei que me enviara noticias de ti y él decía que todo iba bien-termino de decir Jiraiya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero todo no iba bien-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-Entonces Sarutobi-sensei me mintió-dijo con pesar el Sannin.

-El viejo no te engañaba dado que a él nunca le llegaron los informes de lo que me hacían dado que ninjas protegían a los del pueblo, así que nunca informaban, incluso el viejo se sorprendió cuando le conté la verdad-explico Naruto.

Jiraiya se sentía mal por lo que había sufrido el chico y se arrodillo ante el sorprendiendo a los muchachos.

-Te pido perdón Naruto por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas-dijo el Sannin.

-No te preocupes padrino ya eso es parte del pasado, con que me enseñes Fuinjutsu estamos a mano, además quiero que me expliques algo-dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-¿Que quieres que te explique?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-¿Por qué le decían a mama el habanero sangriento de Konoha?-pregunto el chico.

-Sabes Naruto esa es una historia muy larga cuando estemos en Uzu te la contare con pelos y señales, incluso puede que te enseñe el Jutsu de invocación a ti y a tus amigos-dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, a propósito puedes reunir a tu grupo dado que mañana partiremos al amanecer y quiero saber cuántos más nos van acompañar-dijo el rubio.

En ese momento venían llegando Kurenai, Hana, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee además de Shizune y Tsunade.

-Veo que no tuviste que buscarlos Jiraiya si que tienes suerte-dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Uzumaki.

-Tienes razón debería ir a probar suerte a los locales de apuestas, jajaja-dijo riendo el Sannin de los sapos.

-Aprovechando que están aquí quiero oír sus respuestas, dado que mañana partiremos a las 5 de la mañana, y hay algunas cosas que debo hacer con los que quieran partir con nosotros-dijo el rubio.

-Yo te acompañare Naruto-kun-dijo feliz Lee.

-Yo también iré contigo Naruto-dijo Shino serio pero mirando a Karin.

La pelirroja se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de Shino.

-Aunque sé que será problemático, iré contigo dado que tienes razón, de mis decisiones no solo depende mi vida sino la que también de los que amo-respondió Shikamaru.

-Yo también quiero ir contigo pero me reuniré con ustedes en Uzu dado que después de tu comentario de que Jiraiya-sama es un pervertido no puedo dejar sola a Kurenai-chan-dijo Hana.

-De acuerdo, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee tomen estos papeles y transmítales chakra-dijo el rubio.

-¿Para qué haremos eso?-pregunto confundido Lee.

-Son papeles de chakra sirven para ver sus afinidades elementales con eso podremos saber que Jutsus pueden aprender-explico Gaara.

Lee le transmitió su chakra al papel y este se quemo y se mojo.

-Tu afinidad elemental es Katon y Suiton-dijo Fuu.

Ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru y el papel se arrugo y se quemo.

-Tu afinidad es Katon y Raiton, felicidades-dijo Temari.

Ahora fue el turno de Shino el papel se desmorono y se mojo.

-Tú eres afinidad Doton y Suiton, felicidades Shino-kun-dijo Karin sonrojada y una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias Karin-san-dijo un serio pero nervioso Shino.

-Ahora que recuerdo Yugito-chan no sabemos tus afinidades elementales-menciono Hinata.

-Pues mis afinidades son Raiton y Katon-dijo la rubia.

-Lee yo se que usas pesos-comenzó a decir el rubio Uzumaki-¿Cuánto peso cargas? Ya que dependiendo la cantidad de peso deberás pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Bueno actualmente cargo con 100 kilos-dijo nervioso Lee.

-Nada mal, pero usaras los pesos hasta llegar a doscientos kilos, en cuanto a tu peso actual estas un poco más bajo que el nivel de Hina-chan, Gaara o Fuu, ya que ellos ya van en 130 kilos, y vas más avanzado que Temari-chan y Neji que cargan 90 kilos, en cuanto a Shikamaru y Shino empezaran con 30 kilos por ahora hasta que se acostumbren espero que pronto alcancen a Yugito-chan y Karin chan que ya cargan 70 kilos-concluyo Naruto.

-¿Por qué solo hasta los doscientos kilos Naruto-kun?-pregunto Lee.

-Cuando alcances ese peso pasaras al siguiente nivel que son los sellos de gravedad-explico el rubio.

Los Sannin estaban sorprendidos con el nivel del entrenamiento de los chicos, y más encima estaba bien planeado.

-¿Cuánto peso cargas tu Naruto-kun?-pregunto Shizune.

-Casi nada 2 sellos de gravedad-dijo el rubio desactivando los sellos y pasándoselos a Jiraiya-ven.

Jiraiya al examinar los sellos casi se fue de espaldas.

-Na…Naruto estas consciente de ¿Cuánto peso te dan estos sellos?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Como 200 o 220 kilos aproximadamente-dijo como si nada el rubio.

-Te equivocas Naruto estos sellos están tan bien hechos que dudo que alguien pueda moverse con estas cosas activadas. Estas cosas te dan un peso de 300 kilos-dijo el Sannin sorprendiendo a todos.

-Con razón me costo la primera vez que los use-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tonta.

-Dime una cosa te quitas estos sellos alguna vez-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Si para dormir-respondió el rubio.

-No dejas de sorprenderme muchacho-dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

-Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro el viaje comenzara mañana a las 5 de la mañana nos iremos corriendo hasta las 9 de la mañana, hora que pararemos para comer tendremos una hora de descanso y luego seguiremos corriendo hasta las 2 de la tarde, hora en que pararemos a descansar y a almorzar, luego…Naruto se detuvo ya una conocida tosecilla en su mente lo saco de su discurso.

-"Bonito discurso muchacho déjame saludar a los nuevos y darles la bienvenida, además quiero ver al pervertido de Jiraiya"-dijo Kurama.

-"Como quieras Kurama-sensei solo déjame advertirles que usaras mi cuerpo"-pidió Naruto.

-"De acuerdo que sea rápido"-concedió el zorro.

-Chicos Kurama-sensei quiere saludarlos así que por el amor del cielo no lo contradigan lo mismo va para ti Neji-dijo el rubio antes de ceder el control a Kurama.

-Un pequeño error y me lo recuerda siempre-se quejo Neji.

-Bien veo que tenemos nuevos miembros espero que no vayan a ser unos inútiles-comenzó a decir el zorro por medio de la voz de Naruto-bien mocosos una vez que comiencen con mi entrenamiento no hay vuelta atrás así que si quieren irse corriendo con sus mamis tienen hasta las cinco de la mañana de mañana, ahora en cuanto a ti Karin pídele al cabeza hueca de tu primo que te empiece a enseñar Taijutsu, creo que por ser una Uzumaki hay probabilidades que puedas dominar el Taijutsu del viejo, Yugito también quiero que aprendas Taijutsu si no puedes con el estilo del viejo crearemos un Taijutsu para ti.

-Si sensei-dijeron las dos chicas.

-En cuanto a ustedes tres el entrenamiento es brutal pueden preguntarles a cualquiera de estos cabezas huecas, así que los acondicionaremos físicamente primero luego empezaran con el Taijutsu veo que hay un Aburame-dijo Kurama.

-Así es soy un Aburame, y mi nombre es Shino-contesto Shino.

-Bien Shino creo que ya tengo una maestra para ti de Taijutsu-dijo el Kyubi y luego agrego-Fuu te encargaras de enseñarle las bases de tu Taijutsu al chico, el te será de ayuda para mejorarlo dada su habilidad con los insectos, espero que lo conviertas en alguien que pueda usar tu Taijutsu con eficiencia, sino ambos sufrirán mi castigo.

-Si sensei-contesto la peli verde sudando.

-Y bien también tenemos un Nara, si no mal recuerdo tu nombres es Shikamaru o Shikataru o Shikasaru, uno de los tres era, aunque te hagas el idiota yo se que eres muy listo, pero lo que tienes de listo lo tienes de vago así como lo era tu padre, así que prepárate te hare el Nara más fuerte de la historia tu fuerza física estará al nivel de tu fuerza mental, así que olvídate de esas estupideces de ser vago-advirtió Kurama sorprendiendo a todos los que conocían a Shikamaru.

-Para empezar mi nombre es Shikamaru y ya entendí la indirecta-dijo molesto el Nara.

-Finalmente el discípulo de Maito Gai se que Naruto te tiene en alta estima debido a tu apego a tu maestro y tu espíritu de sacrificio, ahora sé que lo que voy a decirte te molestara pero quiero que en cuanto a Taijutsu olvides todo lo que te han enseñado.

-Pero ¿Por qué acaso el estilo de Gai-sensei no sirve?-dijo molesto el muchacho.

-Yo no he dicho eso, solo veo que tu capacidad es mayor que para usar el Goken, así que Naruto te ayudara a crear un nuevo Taijutsu superior al Goken, solo si quieres intentarlo y no tienes miedo de lastimarte-dijo malicioso el zorro.

-Por supuesto que no tengo miedo, pero ¿es posible crear un Taijutsu?-dijo confundido Lee.

-Obvio que si, y cuando esté listo tu propio estilo serás mucho más fuerte de lo que es tu maestro o casi cualquier otro-explico amable el zorro, luego agrego-ahora para todos el Ninjutsu y Genjutsu lo dejaremos para cuando lleguemos a Uzu-el zorro miro al Sannin de los sapos- ahora veo que todavía no te han matado las mujeres Jiraiya, creí que después de la paliza que te dieron Tsunade y Kushina habías aprendido, pero sigues siendo el mismo maldito pervertido cabeza hueca.

-Oye más respeto-dijo el Sannin.

-¿Qué paliza?-pregunto Shizune.

Jiraiya empezó a hacerle señas a Kurama que se callara, pero obviamente el zorro no se iba a quedar callado.

-Pues al tonto pervertido se le ocurrió ir a espiar a los baños termales de Konoha el mismo día que Kushina y Tsunade fueron, cuando se acerco a mirar más de cerca la pared se cayó y Tsunade y Kushina lo sorprendieron, Kushina lo ato con sus cadenas de chakra y Tsunade lo uso de pera de boxeo, luego Kushina lo azoto con sus cadenas de chakra y lo dejaron tirado en el piso, jajaja-termino riendo el zorro.

-Jajaja si lo recuerdo la paliza que le dimos lo tuvo tres semanas en cuidados intensivos alimentándose por sondas y 3 meses más en el hospital, jajaja y para que aprendiera la lección como yo era la directora del hospital siempre le mandaba médicos hombres y no enfermeras para evitar que disfrutara, jajaja-dijo riendo la Sannin.

-Fue excesivo el castigo Tsunade-dijo el Sannin con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno chicos mañana los espero en la salida de la aldea a las 5 de la mañana les advierto detesto los impuntuales así que espero que no haya retrasos, sino conocerán mis castigos y estos cabezas huecas pueden testificarlo, bueno que todos disfruten sus últimas horas de ocio, jajaja-menciono el zorro antes de devolver el control a Naruto.

-Espero que Kurama-sensei haya dejado claras las cosas, ahora si nos disculpan mis amigos y yo queremos distraernos un poco, pero antes Shikamaru, Shino, Lee acompáñenos tenemos que comprarles unos pesos que se regulen con chakra, ¿tienen kunai y shuriken suficientes?-dijo Naruto.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

Después de las compras los tres chicos nuevos fueron a preparar sus cosas y el grupo de Naruto siguió caminando y disfrutando el festival, cuando eran las 9 de la noche el grupo se fue a dormir para estar descansados para el día siguiente.

A las 5 de la madrugada en la salida de la aldea un grupo de chicos estaba listo para partir.

-Ya saben Jiraiya y Tsunade los espero en dos meses en Uzu, no lleguen antes dado que no quiero levantar sospechas-advirtió el rubio.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los Sannin.

Cuando la oscuridad apenas comenzaba a irse el grupo inicio su marcha, salieron corriendo con rumbo a Uzu.

* * *

**Capitulo 56 Meditaciones.**

Los ancianos volvieron a sus aldeas cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre el rubio Uzumaki, pero aunque no quisieran tenían que admitir que el poder del chico era aterrador.

El Tsuchikage iba caminando con su nieta y su guarda espaldas.

-Oye viejo, si pelearas con el rubio ese que destruyo parte de Kusa ¿Quién crees que ganaría?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Si fuera una batalla corta tendría una posibilidad, pero si la batalla se alargara debo decir que perdería sin remedio-reconoció el Tsuchikage.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto sorprendida la chica dado que ella sabia como era de orgulloso su abuelo y que nunca reconocería la fuerza de alguien más.

-Kurotsuchi la verdad es que cuando vi a ese muchacho sentí el mismo miedo que sentí contra dos sujetos que he luchado-dijo Oonoki.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto la chica.

-Minato Namikaze el padre del chico ese, y Madara Uchiha-respondió el anciano.

-¿Quién es Minato Namikaze?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-¡ ¿Que en la academia no les enseñan nada?! ¡Maldita sea! Minato Namikaze fue el cuarto Hokage de Konoha más conocido como el rayo amarillo-explico molesto el Tsuchikage.

-Luchaste contra el Yondaime y Madara Uchiha, vaya que eres viejo-dijo la muchacha.

-Insolente cuando volvamos te daré solamente misiones rango D por seis meses-dijo el anciano amenazando a la chica.

-Oye viejo hablando en serio, ¿Crees que realmente ese sujeto es tan fuerte como dicen?-pregunto la chica.

-Siento decirlo pero creo que los rumores y lo que me dijo Hiruzen no llegan ni siquiera a la cuarta parte del poder real del chico-comento Oonoki.

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto Akatsuchi.

-Vieron como ese chico ni siquiera sudo para acabar con treinta ANBUS y el consejo de Kusa, se lo que vas a decir Kurotsuchi que eran de una aldea menor, pero la verdad que enfrentarse contra treinta personas no es sencillo, además destruir la cuarta parte de una aldea por muy pequeña que sea es muy difícil, y lo peor y lo que lo hace más temible que su padre puede usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu sin la necesidad de kunai especiales, y te fijaste en su versión del Suiryudan no Jutsu-concluyo Oonoki.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-pregunto confundida la chica.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? No te fijaste cabeza hueca que esa técnica no ahogo a sus oponentes sino que los congelo-dijo molesto el anciano.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto Akatsuchi.

-Que el chico uso dos naturalezas de chakra creando un nuevo elemento-dijo serio Oonoki.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, los tres volvieron a perderse en sus pensamientos pero los de una persona eran claros, Kurotsuchi cuando volviera a ver al chico lo desafiaría y si resultaba ser poderoso le pediría que la entrene.

En tanto Raiden y Raizen iban camino a Kumo ambos iban realmente molestos al ver a Yugito con el Uzumaki, su nieto por muy Raikage que fuera debería darles una larga y convincente explicación luego de la paliza que le darían.

Kazuo iba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando llegara a Kiri le pediría a la Mizukage que ordenara que trataran mejor a Utakata, dado que no podían permitirse el lujo de perder a otro Jinchuriki, con cinco Jinchuriki problemáticos bastaba y sobraba, esperaba que la gente de Kiri de una maldita vez viera al Jinchuriki como persona no como un arma o un demonio, era difícil pero era la única alternativa que les quedaba a los de Kiri si pretendían sobrevivir a la amenaza de los Jinchuriki.

Mientras camino a Konoha, Danzo, Hiruzen y Chiyo iban silenciosos, de repente Danzo interrumpió el silencio.

-Hiruzen crees que si necesitamos ayuda ¿Naruto nos ayudaría?-pregunto de la nada el anciano.

-Quizás, pero luego de la demostración de hace días supongo que lo más prudente seria no pedirle ayuda, dado que Konoha saldría muy perjudicada-dijo con tristeza el Hokage.

-Hiruzen, se que eres el Hokage de Konoha pero no creo que esas personas merezcan tu preocupación ni que las protejas, ellos de lo único que saben es de destrucción, ambición, poder, no les preocupan las personas solamente sus egoístas propósitos-dijo Chiyo molesta.

-Odio decirlo pero Chiyo tiene razón Hiruzen Konoha ya no merece que personas buenas la protejan, Konoha merece consumirse en el más profundo de los infiernos-declaro Danzo.

-Quizás tienen razón-dijo con pesar el Hokage.

Entretanto el ritual de extracción del Biju de Han había sido todo un éxito, unos agotados Akatsuki veían con satisfacción su logro, bueno casi todos por que dos de sus miembros estaban asqueados, no podían quitar de su cabeza los gritos del Jinchuriki, la agonía que sufrió por tres interminables días, era demasiado, luego cuando termino el ritual ver como el cuerpo sin vida del Jinchuriki caía al suelo y era pateado por Hidan y Kakuzu fue demasiado.

Itachi tenía un problema moral, ver cómo le había sido extraído el Biju a Han le volvió a la memoria las imágenes de la masacre que por ordenes del consejo tuvo que hacer, ver como sus tíos morían desangrados, como los más jóvenes le suplicaban que los dejara vivir, ver como su novia en ese entonces moría en sus brazos luego de atravesarle el pecho, luego como su padre acepto la muerte y él lo decapito junto con su madre y luego lo más horrible cuando apareció su hermano, no tuvo el valor de asesinarlo pero lo había dejado traumado de por vida, por otro lado Konan tenía problemas con la extracción del Biju por que recordó cuando perdió a sus padres de cómo los ninjas enemigos luego de asesinarlos los pateaban en el suelo a los cuerpos sin vida, y ella escondida en un mueble temblando de miedo y rogando que no la encontraran, ambos miembros de Akatsuki tenían un problema y el problema era que no se encontraban capaces de volver a hacer lo mismo, la extracción de los Biju era algo para lo que Konan e Itachi no estaban preparados, dado que les recordaban los momentos más crueles de su existencia y que ellos creían superados, debían tomar una decisión, pero al tomar esa decisión sabían que el grupo liderado por Pain no se detendría hasta darles caza y eliminarlos. Pero no había otra solución debían salirse de Akatsuki.

En tanto los chicos seguían corriendo como si fueran almas que lleva el diablo, los tres nuevos integrantes iban apenas llevaban más de 3 horas corriendo sin descanso, a las nueve de la mañana pararon para descansar y tomar desayuno, cuando pararon Shikamaru y Shino cayeron como sacos al suelo sudando a mares, Lee iba apenas pero resistía mejor que el Nara y el Aburame.

-Arriba Shikamaru, Shino si queremos descansar mas el desayuno debe salir lo más rápido posible, así que Shino a buscar leña junto a Fuu-chan y Gaara, Lee ayuda a Karin-onee y Yugito-chan a traer agua, Yo ayudare a Hinata-chan y a Temari-chan a cocinar, Neji ve a buscar algo de comer junto a Shikamaru-ordeno el Uzumaki.

Todos partieron a realizar lo que les habían pedido.

Una vez solos Shikamaru se acerco a Neji. Que había comenzado a pescar.

-¿Así son los entrenamientos siempre?-pregunto el Nara.

-No-respondió el Hyuga.

-Menos mal-dijo Shikamaru.

-A veces son peores y la mayoría de las veces infernales-dijo sonriendo Neji.

-ES broma ¿cierto?-dijo con duda el Nara.

-No es broma, el entrenamiento de Kurama-sensei no es broma y no deberías tomártelo a la broma, incluso te diré que dos semanas de entrenamiento con nuestros sensei y ya notaras el cambio, cuando tuvimos un combate de practica contra ninjas de Kumo Karin la prima de Naruto llevaba dos semanas con nosotros le dio una paliza a un ninja se demoro exactamente 5 minutos en ganar-explico Neji.

-Increíble-dijo el Nara.

-Es increíble pero no por nada nos está entrenando Kurama-sensei, Isobu-sensei, Choumei-sensei, Shukaku-sensei y Naruto está tratando que Matatabi también nos enseñe, si quieres mi opinión sincera, cuando acabemos el entrenamiento no quiero ni pensar en el nivel que tendremos, el nivel de Karin, Temari, y yo actualmente debe ser creo yo que de un Chuunin medio, Hinata, Gaara y Fuu deben estar en un nivel Jounin medio alto y Naruto fácilmente en un nivel Kage aunque él está determinado a crear el nivel sobre el nivel Kage, según el ese nivel se llamara nivel Rikudo-explico Neji.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido por los planes del rubio, y decidió seguir al Uzumaki donde fuera ya que quería ser testigo privilegiado del ascenso del nuevo Rikudo-Sennin, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Luego del reparador descanso y el desayuno el grupo partió nuevamente con rumbo a Uzu.

Mientras tanto en la cueva donde estaban Konan e Itachi, algo inesperado se desarrollaba..

Konan estaba pálida de hecho tuvo que ir a vomitar dado que la experiencia del sellado del Biju fue demasiado para ella, en tanto Itachi aguantaba apenas, cuando se recupero un poco Konan, Itachi decidió que era hora de hablar con su compañera.

-Konan supongo que lo que acaba de pasar es producto de la extracción del Biju-dijo sin rodeos Itachi.

-No sé de que hablas Itachi-dijo seria la mujer.

-Lo sabes y mejor que yo-comenzó a hablar el Uchiha-la experiencia fue demasiado perturbadora para ti, y aunque no lo creas también lo fue para mí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto seria Konan.

-Sí, de hecho he tomado una decisión-respondió Itachi.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Konan.

-Voy a dejar Akatsuki-respondió seriamente Itachi.

-Sabes que los demás miembros donde te encuentren te asesinaran-dijo la chica angustiada.

-Lo sé pero no me queda otra alternativa, no creo soportar otra sesión como la de hace un rato, los recuerdos que creía enterrados salieron nuevamente a flote, puede que haya asesinado a todo mi clan pero fue porque mi clan estaba corrompido hasta lo más profundo, y no tenía otra opción, pero asesinar a una persona, por su Biju y hacerlo sufrir en extremo no va conmigo, ahora te hare una pregunta Konan, ¿Dejaras Akatsuki o trataras de detenerme?-dijo Itachi.

La chica considero lo que dijo el Uchiha, realmente Itachi tenía razón la extracción del Biju fue algo demasiado perturbador, ella quería a Nagato pero no lo amaba, entendía su dolor pero infringir dolor al mundo no iba traer de vuelta a Yahiko, ni a los padres de ninguno de ellos dos, ni siquiera garantizaba un mundo mejor, la chica tomo una decisión.

-Itachi yo también dejare Akatsuki, este no es el camino a un mundo mejor, Pain está equivocado-dijo finalmente Konan.

-De acuerdo pero te advierto que no solo Akatsuki nos perseguirá sino que también lo hará Konoha dado que soy un criminal rango S-advirtió Itachi.

-No importa buscaremos un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos-dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo-contesto el Uchiha.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron su traje de Akatsuki y sus anillos en la cueva y se prepararon para desaparecer.

-Podríamos probar suerte con el hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo Konan.

-Y ese ¿Quién es?-pregunto confundido Itachi.

-Es un chico que declaro la guerra a Konoha, Suna y Taki dicen que es capaz de crear ríos con la sangre de sus oponentes, supongo que podría servirnos de protección mientras encontramos un lugar donde vivir-dijo Konan.

-Deben ser exageraciones, pero vale la pena intentarlo-dijo Itachi sin nada mejor que hacer, luego agrego-vayamos a Kiri para meditar sobre nuestros siguientes movimientos.

Así los dos compañeros de viaje dejaron atrás su vida como Akatsuki y partieron hacia un futuro que ellos creían sería mejor.


	29. Chapter 29 Capitulos 57 y 58

**Capitulo 57 Kirigakure.**

Dos semanas después de iniciar el viaje Naruto y sus amigos llegaban a las puertas de Kirigakure, desde donde debían tomar un barco que los llevara a Uzushiogakure, venían todos golpeados y en algunos casos con la ropa rota en algunos lugares, para sorpresa de todos cuando Naruto empezó a enseñarles su Taijutsu solo Karin pudo con la clase, Kurama había dicho que posiblemente el Ryū no shinjitsu se volvería una técnica exclusiva del clan Uzumaki, dado que hasta ahora solo los dos Uzumaki habían podido aprenderlo, Shikamaru y Shino estaban aprendiendo otros Taijutsu Shino recibía clases de Fuu y la ayudaba en sus momentos de ocio a observar insectos para añadir movimientos al Taijutsu, en tanto a Shikamaru debido que ninguno de los estilos le acomodaban el rubio decidió crearle un Taijutsu, al principio les dio problemas pero luego de ver la habilidad del Nara con las sombras decidieron usar sombras, en tanto Lee iba viento en popa con su nuevo Taijutsu dado que estaba usando el estilo que sabia para iniciar y luego usando el efecto del golpe Ira de Cerberos iba muy bien encaminado. Los chicos estaban entusiasmados por el hecho que aprenderían Ninjutsu y Genjutsu en Uzu, pero antes debían salir de Kiri.

Al llegar un par de Chuunin los detuvo.

-¿Qué vienen a hacer a Kiri?-pregunto uno de los Chuunin

-Solo estamos de paso-respondió Naruto.

-Lo siento pero si no dicen a que vienen no pueden pasar las puertas-aclaro el Chuunin.

-Venimos a Kirigakure a tomar un barco-explico amablemente Hinata.

-Ya veo pero por órdenes de la Mizukage cualquier extranjero que venga ella debe autorizar su estadía o paso-dijo el Chuunin.

-De acuerdo, donde hay que ir-dijo cansinamente el rubio.

-De hecho mi compañero los llevara con la Mizukage-respondió el Chuunin.

El Chuunin comenzó a guiar al rubio y sus amigos por Kirigakure, los chicos miraban la aldea sorprendiéndose de la gran cantidad de fuentes de agua que había, después de 20 minutos llegaron al despacho de la Mizukage, que estaba gritando adentro.

-¿Estás loco Kazuo-sama? No podemos dejar a esos lunáticos sueltos-decía la Mizukage.

-Pero es la única opción que tenemos para sobrevivir-respondió Kazuo.

En eso el Chuunin golpeo la puerta.

-Pase-se escucho desde dentro.

El Chuunin entro con los chicos.

-Pero insisto Kazuo-sama es una completa locura-decía la Mizukage sin prestar atención a los recién llegados.

-Disculpe Mizukage-sama pero estos chicos están de paso-dijo el Chuunin.

-De acuerdo ya puedes retirarte-dijo la Mizukage quedándose a solas con los chicos y el anciano.

-Entiende Mei-chan meterse con esos chicos es buscar la destrucción de Kirigakure-dijo Kazuo.

-Entienda usted Kazuo-sama, yo no me voy a doblegar ante un grupo de mocosos-dijo testarudamente la Mizukage.

-Pero Mei-chan, no puedes ni debes arriesgarte con Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el anciano.

-Perdón ¿hablan de mi?-pregunto Naruto.

En ese instante tanto Mei Terumi como el anciano Kazuo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Disculpa y tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunto la Mizukage.

En tanto Kazuo estaba asombrado de quien se encontraba enfrente de él, nada más y nada menos que el hacedor de ríos de sangre, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Y este muchacho es el que según tú destruyo la cuarta parte de Kusa, disculpa Kazuo-sama pero creo que estas empezando a exagerar-dijo burlona la Mizukage.

-Deberías respetar a los viejos-comenzó a decir el rubio comenzando a liberar un gran instinto asesino-sobre todo cuando te están advirtiendo del peligro.

-No sé quién diablos te crees mocoso para venirme a llamar la atención, ANBUS-dijo Mei.

Al instante aparecieron cuatro ANBUS con sus espadas desenfundadas, pero ellos no alcanzaron a terminar de desenfundar sus espadas cuando Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Fuu, Karin, Yugito, Lee y Neji tenían rodeados a los ANBUS con sus kunai en la mano y siete de ellos con sus kunai revestidos por chakra elemental de naturaleza Suiton, Füton y Raiton, mientras que Naruto en un rápido movimiento estaba detrás de la Mizukage con su Kunai apuntando a la base de la nuca de esta, la Mizukage empezó a sudar frio, no se dio ni cuenta como se movieron los chicos, en ese instante venia entrando Chojuro y Ao pero rápidamente fueron neutralizados por Shino y Shikamaru que los cubrieron de insectos y los paralizaron con el Jutsu de sombras.

-Quédense quietos ya que una solo orden mía y los insectos los dejaran sin chakra-dijo Shino.

-Ves a esto me refería Mei-chan-dijo cansinamente Kazuo.

-Pídele disculpas al viejo y has que tus ANBUS se vayan o les hare saber a Kirigakure porque me dicen el hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo el Uzumaki.

Al escuchar ese nombre tanto Chojuro, como Ao y los ANBUS se sorprendieron y miraron raro al rubio, quien dio un sonoro suspiro.

-Ya sé lo que piensan que con ese sobrenombre del hacedor de ríos de sangre se esperarían a un loco cara de maniaco, ya me lo han dicho-respondió Naruto cansinamente.

La Mizukage trato de mover sus manos pero el rubio presiono un poco mas su kunai, haciendo sentir como el frio metal punzaba la base de su nuca.

-No intente nada Mizukage-sama dado que no alcanzaría terminar el primer sello antes que mi kunai se hundiera en su nuca-explico el rubio.

La Mizukage se quedo helada el chico podía matarla en cuestión de segundos y nadie podía hacer nada.

-¿Qué buscas en Kirigakure Uzumaki?-pregunto molesta la Mizukage.

-Solo su venia para abordar un barco y nada más-respondió el rubio.

-Bonita forma de pedir las cosas que tienes Uzumaki, amenazando a las personas con un kunai-respondió Mei.

-Si quieres que baje el Kunai ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo serio el rubio.

-De acuerdo tu ganas mocoso del infierno, disculpe Kazuo-sama, ANBUS retírense-termino de decir la Mizukage.

-Disculpe Mizukage-sama pero no podemos irnos-respondió un ANBU.

-Acaso planean desobedecer mis órdenes-dijo molesta Mei.

-NO es eso Mizukage-sama es solo…-dijo el ANBU.

La Mizukage se fijo que sus ANBUS estaban rodeados y los chicos sostenían kunai con chakra elemental.

-Podrías decirle a tus amigos que bajen sus armas para que los ANBUS puedan irse-dijo molesta la Mizukage.

-De acuerdo, chicos bajen sus armas y ustedes nada de tretas que al menos yo no estoy de humor para soportar jugarretas estúpidas-dijo el rubio.

Sus amigos bajaron las armas y rápidamente los ANBUS desaparecieron aunque internamente juraron venganza.

Ao y Chojuro fueron soltados de las técnicas de Shikamaru y Shino y se colocaron detrás de la Mizukage.

-Decías Mei-chan-dijo con burla Kazuo.

-Lo sé Kazuo-sama usted tenía toda la maldita razón-dijo la Mizukage molesta.

-Y tu viejo ser amigo del viejo Hokage no te da derecho a abusar de tu suerte-dijo el Uzumaki.

El anciano comenzó a sudar.

Mientras por las calles de Kiri una pareja a todas luces extraña recorría la aldea llevaban más de tres días en busca de noticias del Hacedor de ríos de sangre.

-¿estás segura que existe en realidad un sujeto así?-pregunto Itachi.

-Itachi por centésima vez te digo que si, incluso Pain estaba muy preocupado por la existencia de un tipo como el ya que podría ser un obstáculo para sus planes-dijo una molesta Konan.

-Yo creo que existe ese sujeto pero lo de su fuerza yo creo que es una locura-dijo el Uchiha cortando el tema.

Entonces los viajeros vieron como dos sujetos discutían.

-Te digo que vi como ese sujeto rubio derroto al Raikage y lo hizo parecer fácil-dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Pues te digo que eso no es nada hace unos días ese sujeto apareció en Kusa y con una sola técnica destrozo a más de 20 ANBUS, al consejo de la aldea y la cuarta parte de la misma-respondió el otro.

-En serio no sabía eso, realmente ese sujeto es muy peligroso, creo que el único que se ha dado cuenta que es mejor estar de su lado que en la vereda opuesta es el Raikage, incluso permitió que la molesta Jinchuriki del Nibi se fuera con él y con eso obtuvo un pacto de amistad con el grupo del rubio-dijo el primero.

-Si tienes razón hay que ser muy estúpido para tratar de detener a ese grupo, es mas creo que Konoha, Suna y Taki aun no conocen de lo que es capaz el hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo el segundo.

-Tienes toda la razón-coincidió el primero.

-Disculpen caballeros-dijo Itachi quien había cambiado su apariencia con un Henge.

-Si ¿en qué te podemos ayudar joven?-dijo uno de los sujetos.

-No pude evitar escuchar su charla sobre el hacedor de ríos de sangre, díganme una cosa ¿ese sujeto realmente existe?-pregunto Itachi.

-¿Que si existe? Jajaja, existe muchacho y es más peligroso que estar sangrando en medio de un mar lleno de tiburones hambrientos-dijo el primer sujeto.

-Disculpen que sea incrédulo pero me parece imposible creer que un tipo pueda con una sola técnica destruir la cuarta parte de una aldea-dijo el Uchiha sonriendo.

-Puede y lo hizo es mas hay un rumor que dice que ese sujeto le dio la paliza de su vida a Orochimaru y que hace poco más de dos semanas, tuvo un encuentro contra la Sannin Tsunade y que también gano-dijo el segundo.

-Es increíble pero no serán habladurías-dijo Itachi incrédulo.

-Ojala fueran habladurías, yo mismo vi como venció al Raikage de quien se dice es el Kage mas fuerte en cuanto a fuerza física-dijo el sujeto.

-Pero ¿sabrán como es físicamente? Ya que lo han visto-pregunto Itachi.

-Es rubio, no es muy alto y según los pocos que lo han visto de frente a los ojos y han sobrevivido son de color azul que cuando se enoja parece que se volvieran más oscuros como la noche casi de color negro-dijo el segundo sujeto.

-Parece la descripción de un niño-dijo burlón el Uchiha.

-Eso es lo más terrible de todo, es un niño con el poder de destruir lo que se le antoje, según algunos no debe pasar los 14 años, y lo acompañan 7 sujetos de su edad a algunos les han puesto sobrenombres, por ejemplo a una chica de cabello negro que siempre anda al lado del rubio le pusieron la bailarina de la muerte dado que cuando ataca parce que danza y lo único que queda es muerte a su alrededor, a otro le dicen el de la arena sangrienta dado que posee la habilidad de usar arena para sus ataques solo te das cuenta que está usando su arena poco antes de morir, a otra chica que los acompaña le dicen el viento de la muerte porque es veloz como el viento, hay una chica rubia que aun no tiene nombre lo mismo que un chico de cabello castaño y una chica pelirroja-dijo el primer sujeto.

-Pero ¿de dónde viene ese sobrenombre del Hacedor de ríos de sangre?-pregunto finalmente Itachi.

-Viene de un golpe que ejecuta el chico rubio, según quienes lo han visto es aterrador, el chico usa un extraño Taijutsu o eso he escuchado decir a los shinobi, que destroza literalmente a sus oponentes dejando por ejemplo brazos sostenidos por un delgado pedazo de piel o cabezas apenas sostenidas por un porción mínima de piel, de hecho una vez que ejecuta ese movimiento el campo de batalla se llena de riachuelos por donde escurre la sangre de quienes recibieron el ataque, quienes han visto los efectos de ese ataque tienen pesadillas por largo tiempo y pierden el apetito por semanas, es una visión en directo del infierno según algunos, creo que ni siquiera la masacre que hizo Itachi Uchiha podría compararse a lo que hace ese chico-dijo el primer sujeto.

-Tienes razón no me gustaría cruzarme con él un día que este de mal humor-dijo temblando el segundo sujeto.

-Por casualidad ¿sabrán el nombre de ese prodigio?-dijo con un sutil sarcasmo Itachi.

-Si no mal recuerdo el chico se llama Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el segundo sujeto.

Itachi al oír el nombre casi se desmaya ahí mismo, el conoció al escandaloso Naruto Uzumaki antes de la masacre Uchiha, no podía y no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ya que a él siempre le cayó bien Naruto y una de las razones que lo llevo a perpetrar la masacre Uchiha y aceptar la orden fue que los Uchiha querían apoderarse de Naruto para usarlo como arma.

-Bueno señores gracias por su tiempo-dijo Itachi dejando algo de dinero y saliendo del lugar.

-¿Qué pudiste averiguar?-pregunto Konan.

-Que el sujeto que buscamos es nada más y nada menos que un mocoso, y su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-respondió molesto Itachi.

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?-dijo la peli azul pensativa.

-Obvio que lo escuchaste Konan, Naruto Uzumaki es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, es uno de los que Akatsuki quiere atrapar-contesto Itachi.

-Quieres decir que el hacedor de ríos de sangre y el Jinchuriki del Kyubi son la misma persona-dijo sorprendida Konan.

-Así es-respondió el Uchiha.

La pareja siguió recorriendo las calles cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Entre tanto en la oficina de la Mizukage.

-A ver si entendí quieres que te de permiso para que permanezcas en Kirigakure mientras consigues un barco-dijo sarcástica la Mizukage.

-Si-respondió escuetamente el rubio.

-¡Eres un maldito descarado! ¡Primero entras en mi oficina luego me amenazas a mí, a mis ANBUS y a mis guardaespaldas, incluso me amenazas con destruir Kiri y ahora muy sueltamente me pides mi permiso para tomar un barco aquí en el puerto de Kiri! ¡No tienes ni el más mínimo respeto ni la más pequeña muestra de vergüenza!-termino de gritar la Mizukage.

-Aclaremos la cosas Mizukage-sama, primero que nada no es culpa de Naruto-kun si usted no se percato de su presencia cuando el Chuunin nos dejo aquí, en segundo lugar Naruto kun lo único que hizo fue defender a un honorable anciano al cual usted en el mejor de los casos lo estaba llamando viejo loco, tercero fueron sus ANBUS los que sacaron sus espadas nosotros solamente nos defendimos y cuarto no atacamos a sus guardaespaldas solamente los neutralizamos dado que no queríamos generar conflicto con usted-dijo Hinata.

-¡ ¿Quién demonios te crees mocosa para venir a faltarme el respeto de esa forma?!-dijo molesta Mei.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga novia de Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki de Isobu-sensei, soy la bailarina de la muerte-dijo con orgullo y seriedad la pelinegra.

-Mei-chan será mejor que te calmes un poco ya que aquí en esta misma oficina hay cinco Jinchuriki supongo que no quieres soltar la furia de ellos en la aldea-le dijo Kazuo.

Esta información dejo a Chojuro, Ao y Mei con el alma en un hilo, cinco Jinchuriki no eran un juego, y menos cinco Jinchuriki poderosos con el poder suficiente para hacer picadillo toda Kirigakure en el mejor de los casos.

-De acuerdo te dejare quedarte siempre y cuando tengas un combate conmigo y ganes-dijo la Mizukage segura de sí misma.

-Lo siento Mizukage-sama pero yo no quiero combatir contra usted-dijo serio el rubio.

-Entonces puedes irte si quieres-dijo socarrona Mei.

-Si gusta yo peleare contra usted-dijo Hinata amablemente.

-Preferiría derrotar al mocoso insolente-dijo soberbia la Mizukage.

-Acaso me tiene miedo-dijo como si nada la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo mocosa tu y yo en una hora en el campo de entrenamiento numero 1, espero que no huyas-dijo burlona la Mizukage.

-Espero que su marido pueda ir a verla al hospital en el mejor de los casos, aunque viéndola bien parece una solterona amargada-dijo la Hyuga burlonamente mientras salía.

-¡Estas muerta! ¡Me oyes estas muerta, estas muerta, maldita mocosa!-grito la Mizukage.

-Nos vemos abuela-dijo a lo lejos Hinata.

La Mizukage estaba que hervía de rabia, iba a matar a esa mocosa Hyuga insolente, primero la llamo solterona y luego le dijo vieja, los tres hombres presentes veían con miedo a la Mizukage quien estaba que se subía a las paredes, parecía una leona enjaulada lista para saltar sobre su presa.

* * *

**Capitulo 58 La bailarina de la muerte.**

Los chicos salieron de la torre de la Mizukage, riendo y escuchaban a lo lejos los gritos furiosos de la Mizukage, como debieron escucharlos todos en Kirigakure.

-¿Hinata-chan no crees que fue demasiado burlarte de la Mizukage?-pregunto Naruto.

-No, además de ser una tonta cabeza hueca se lo merecía por insultarte Naru-chan-contesto la pelinegra.

-Tienes razón Prima-dijo Karin apoyando a la Hyuga.

-Vieron la cara de la Mizukage cuando Hinata le dijo solterona, jajaja, se puso casi tan verde como el pelo de Fuu-chan-dijo Temari.

-Si tienes razón, jajaja-dijo Yugito.

-Que mujeres tan problemáticas-comento Shikamaru.

-Dijiste algo Shikamaru-dijeron las chicas con auras asesinas rodeándolas haciendo temblar al Nara.

-No, solo dije que tengo que mejorar mis matemáticas-contesto el Nara.

-Eso creímos-dijeron a coro las muchachas.

-Oigan ustedes cuatro-dijo Shikamaru señalando a Naruto, Gaara, Neji y Shino-no podrían controlar aunque sea un poco a sus novias.

-¿Estas demente? Todavía tengo mucho por vivir como para llevarle la contra a Fuu-chan-contesto Gaara.

-Quiero llegar en una pieza a Uzu-comento Neji.

-Seria más saludable llevarle la contra a Orochimaru que a Hinata-chan-contesto Naruto.

-Entre yo y Karin-chan no existe nada, así que tu afirmación que es mi novia es errónea, y si lo fuera yo no le llevaría la contra-explico Shino.

-Cobardes-dijo Shikamaru.

-No somos cobardes Shikamaru, solo llamémoslo Instinto de supervivencia, cuando te llegue el momento lo entenderás-explico Naruto.

Mientras las chicas se habían adelantado y desde lejos les hacían señas a los chicos que se apuraran, cuando llegaron al lado de las muchachas, Lee hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Perdonen pero alguno sabe ¿Dónde está el campo de entrenamiento numero 1?-pregunto Lee.

Todos se quedaron mirando al chico de las mallas verdes y se dieron cuenta que no sabían. Pero afortunadamente iba pasando un ninja en ese momento.

-Disculpe pero me podría decir ¿Dónde queda el campo de entrenamiento numero uno?-pregunto Fuu.

-Si por supuesto, sigan derecho y al llegar al cruce de caminos tomen el de la derecha hasta llegar donde hay un enorme sauce ese es el campo de entrenamiento número uno, a propósito ¿para qué van para allá? Ese campo de entrenamiento es exclusivo de los Mizukage-dijo el ninja.

-Me voy a enfrentar a la solterona que tienen por Mizukage-dijo con orgullo Hinata.

El ninja se quedo helado una mocosa llamo solterona a la Mizukage, y eso en Kirigakure era sentencia de muerte, rápidamente se fue donde estaban sus amigos reunidos y les relato lo que le habían preguntado los chicos y lo que dijo Hinata.

-Con razón la Mizukage estaba gritando como loca, desde hace casi una hora ha estado gritando que matara a una tal Hinata Hyuga-dijo uno de los ninjas.

-¿Dijiste Hinata Hyuga?-pregunto el tercero.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene eso?-pregunto el segundo ninja.

-La chica que iba a enfrentar a Mizukage-sama era de pelo negro y ojos como los de los Hyuga.

-Ahora que lo dices si-respondió el primero.

-Si es quien creo que es, esta es una oportunidad única de ver un verdadero combate-dijo emocionado el segundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el primero.

En ese instante cerca de donde estaban los amigos conversando iban pasando Itachi y Konan al oír del combate se pusieron a prestar atención de lo que decían los sujetos.

-Si esa chica es la verdadera Hinata Hyuga, cabe la posibilidad de que este con ella Naruto Uzumaki.

-Y ese ¿Quién es?-pregunto el segundo.

-El hacedor de ríos de sangre-respondió el tercero.

-¡Queee!-gritaron los otros dos.

-Lo que oyeron así que mejor nos vamos al campo de entrenamiento numero uno esto será un combate inolvidable-dijo el tercero yéndose corriendo en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Itachi y Konan siguieron a los sujetos a distancia para encontrarse con Naruto.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento Hinata estaba haciendo un ligero calentamiento, la hora que había dado la Mizukage estaba casi acabando, eran cosa de minutos. Bastante gente se entero del encuentro y fueron a ver.

-¿Crees que aparezca?-pregunto Yugito a Naruto.

-Sí creo que si, además Hina-chan se encargo de dejarla muy molesta aparecerá-dijo con seguridad el rubio.

-Yo creo que la solterona se arrepintió-dijo Hinata como si nada.

-Yo no me he arrepentido mocosa insolente te hare trizas-dijo apareciendo la Mizukage estaba furiosa.

-Si lo que digas vieja, además estas celosa de mi-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué debería estar celosa de una mocosa como tú?-dijo molesta Mei.

-Simple yo tengo muchos años menos que tu y tengo N-O-V-I-O-dijo en tono de burla la Hyuga.

-Empecemos de una maldita vez para hacerte picadillo mocosa, disfrutare haciéndote pedazos que luego le daré a tu estúpido noviecito-respondió la Mizukage.

-Pensaba dejarte inconsciente solamente pero como amenazaste a mi Naruto-kun dejare a Kirigakure sin su líder-dijo seria la Hyuga.

Ambas tomaron posición de combate.

-Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-comento Hinata.

-No te tengo miedo mocosa-respondió Mei.

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque la Mizukage lanzaba golpes que Hinata esquivaba sin mayor dificultad.

Este es el poder de la Mizukage realmente es patético-comento la Hyuga haciendo enojar a la Mizukage.

-¡Elemento Lava: Globos de lava!-grito Mei mientras lanzaba bolas de lava desde su boca.

Hinata esquivaba los globos de lava con algo de dificultad.

-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!-dijo la Hyuga mientras un enorme muro de agua evitaba que los globos de lava se acercaran a ella.

-Interesante una Hyuga con afinidad Suiton-comento Mei.

-Pero no es la única sorpresa de la que soy capaz Mizukage-respondió la pelinegra.

-Veamos como respondes a esto mocosa, ¡ Futton: Komu no Jutsu!-dijo la Mizukage.

De la boca de la Mizukage empezó a salir una neblina que a la Hyuga no le pareció peligrosa pero al notar como el pasto empezaba a marchitarse a medida que la neblina avanzaba decidió que era muy peligroso eso.

-"Podría usar una técnica de Füton pero podría hacer que esa técnica sea enviada a Naruto-kun y los otros, mejor uso una técnica Suiton y con eso elimino ese riesgo"-peso la pelinegra en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Suiton: Suishōha!-grito Hinata generando una poderosa ola que se deshizo de la niebla corrosiva de Mei.

-Nada mal mocosa veamos cómo te va con esto, ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-grito la Mizukage.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-grito la pelinegra.

Ambas técnicas colisionaron ferozmente pero la de Hinata gano en el duelo de técnicas devorando a la de la Mizukage y haciéndose más poderosa. A la Mizukage no le quedo más que esquivar la técnica.

-Hinata-chan se hace tarde y quiero ir a comer puedes dejar de jugar para que podamos ir a almorzar-dijo Naruto.

El comentario del rubio no paso inadvertido para nadie.

-Yo no me quejo cuando tú te diviertes Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata.

-Perdón-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno Mizukage mi novio tiene hambre así que acabare esto ahora no me gusta ver su linda cara triste-dijo amable la Hyuga.

Rápidamente Hinata se lanzo hacia la Mizukage quien apenas escapo del primer ataque.

-Es hora que sepas porque me dicen la bailarina de la muerte-dijo Hinata.

Rápidamente la pelinegra acorto la distancia que la separaba de la Mizukage.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Danza paralizante!-dijo la Hyuga.

Hinata empezó a moverse en una extraña y hermosa coreografía, se acercaba a la Mizukage parecía que la rozaba y luego se retiraba antes que Mei pudiera mover siquiera una mano, luego comenzó a girar en torno a la Mizukage, y a cada roce la Mizukage se volvía más lenta después de hacer eso unas tres o cuatro veces, Mei Terumi no podía levantar ni siquiera un dedo, Hinata siguió con su danza luego de unos minutos la Mizukage cayó de rodillas, sus piernas ya no le respondían, sus brazos colgaban inútiles. Hinata se detuvo y miro seriamente a la líder de Kirigakure.

-Prometí que te mataría por insultar a mi novio y créeme disfrutare haciéndolo solterona-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa malévola.

La Mizukage estaba espantada la muchacha la había dejado indefensa y ya no tenía dudas que ella la mataría, cerró los ojos esperando su fin al menos no le daría el gusto a la Hyuga de verla suplicar por su vida.

Hinata inexplicablemente se alejo un poco de la Mizukage, la líder de Kirigakure esperaba el golpe final.

En eso aparecieron 6 ANBUS rodeando a la Mizukage.

-Al fin vengaremos a Yagura-sama, maldita puta traidora ahora pagaras con tu asquerosa vida la muerte de Yagura-sama-dijo el líder los ANBUS.

Ao y Chojuro estaban muy lejos para intentar algo, el líder de los asesinos saco su espada iba a descargarla contra Mei cuando un destello rubio aparece frente a la Mizukage y luego desapareció.

-Hina-chan puedes encargarte de esas escorias-dijo Naruto.

-Encantada mi amor-dijo con una sonrisa la Hyuga.

Hinata se acerco a los traidores y antes que pudieran hacer algo Hinata empezó nuevamente como a danzar, pero esta vez sus movimientos eran totalmente distintos. Los golpes se notaban más precisos y se notaban que eran mortales. En menos de un minuto Hinata estaba en medio de los ANBUS traidores.

-Arte secreto Junken: Danza Mortal-dijo la pelinegra al instante que caían los cuerpos de los traidores a sus pies.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos de hoy, lamento haberlos subidos tarde pero hoy estuve muy ocupado, espero sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido la historia.

Saludos.


	30. Chapter 30 Capitulos 59 y 60

**Capitulo 59 Al fin Uzushiogakure.**

La Mizukage y los espectadores estaban atónitos, ya que se dieron cuenta que la chica había estado jugando prácticamente con la Mizukage.

-Reconozco que ganaste Hyuga, mereces mis disculpas y mi respeto-dijo Mei, luego agrego-en cuanto a ti Uzumaki te agradezco haberme salvado la vida estoy en deuda contigo.

-No me debe nada Mizukage-sama con que me de la autorización para quedarme mientras busco un barco que me lleve donde quiero, me considerare pagado-respondió el rubio.

En eso aparece un ANBU.

-Mizukage-sama tenemos problemas con el Rokubi-dijo el ANBU.

Pero antes que dijera algo mas Naruto le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirle a un Biju ese nombre tan ofensivo-dijo molesto el rubio mientras el ANBU se doblaba del dolor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto escandalizada la Mizukage.

-Los Biju tienen nombre y no esa basura con que los nombran-dijo molesto el rubio y lanzando toneladas de instinto asesino que hizo que la Mizukage decidiera no llevarle la contra.

En eso apareció un hombre escoltado por 6 ANBUS.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Utakata?-pregunto fastidiada la Mizukage.

-Nada solo le di una lección a una par de ninjas que estaban molestándome-contesto el joven.

-Utakata que voy hacer contigo-dijo cansada Mei.

-Pues puede dejarme ir de Kirigakure y todos felices-menciono el Jinchuriki.

-Ni en tus sueños cabeza hueca, ya suficientes problemas tengo con los renegados que andan sueltos por todo el continente, empezando con el bastardo de Kisame y el inútil de Zabuza-menciono Mei.

-¿Eres un Jinchuriki?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-dijo Utakata.

-Yo también soy un Jinchuriki, dime ¿te gustaría irte de Kiri?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto a pesar que la Mizukage es un poco atolondrada es buena gente pero el resto del pueblo me trata como basura-explico el joven.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros-ofreció amablemente el rubio.

-Te recuerdo Uzumaki que yo soy la líder de Kirigakure, y si digo que Utakata no puede salir de Kiri, no puede salir y punto-dijo molesta Mei.

-Yo le recuerdo Mizukage que no tiene ni el poder ni los suficientes ninjas para enfrentarse a cinco Jinchuriki, pero no creo que hagan falta mis amigos conmigo basta y sobra, o quizás quiera probar derrotar nuevamente a mi Hina-chan-respondió malicioso el chico.

-¿Me estas chantajeando mocoso del demonio?-dijo molesta Mei.

-¿Chantajear? Esa palabra se oye muy fea Mizukage-sama, digamos que solamente estoy negociando una salida pacífica y conveniente para ambos-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Utakata miraba asombrado como el chico hacía temblar a la Mizukage con sus palabras, de repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Este chico es muy poderoso, muchacho"-dijo Saiken.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Utakata.

-"Este chico rubio es Jinchuriki de uno de mis hermanos mayores, la de pelo verde también es Jinchuriki de uno de mis hermanos mayores, la pelinegra, la rubia y el pelirrojo son Jinchuriki de mis hermanos menores"-explico el Biju.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo el chico.

-"Siento su poder y los cinco son muy poderosos, pero el poder del rubio es mucho mayor que todos los otros juntos, ten cuidado"-termino de decir Saiken.

-¿De quién eres Jinchuriki?-pregunto Utakata.

-De Kurama-respondió Naruto.

-"Ahora entiendo todo"-dijo Saiken.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto Utakata.

-"Kurama es el mayor de mis hermanos, el más poderoso y el más temible"-dijo el Biju.

-"Pero ¿Quién diablos es Kurama?"-pregunto Utakata.

-"Quizás lo conoces mejor por como lo llaman los humanos Kyubi"-explico Saiken.

-¡Kyubi!-dijo Utakata en voz alta.

Rápidamente Naruto apareció frente al Jinchuriki de Saiken y le dio un poderoso golpe en el estomago.

-¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? ¡ Nunca vuelvas a decir ese asqueroso nombre que le tienen a mi sensei, mi sensei se llama Kurama, ¿Me oíste Kurama?!-dijo furioso el rubio.

-"Te lo advertí ese chico es peligroso si vas en su contra, pero es curioso sabe el nombre de mi hermano y lo trata con un respeto que no había visto desde que Rikudo-Sennin nos cuidaba, para evitarte una paliza si te pregunta mi nombre dile que soy Saiken"-explico el Biju.

-¿De quién eres Jinchuriki?-pregunto Naruto.

-de…de…de Saiken-dijo un adolorido Utakata antes de caer inconsciente producto del dolor.

-¿Que dice Mizukage-sama, permite que mi hermano Jinchuriki se vaya conmigo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Sabes que Uzumaki luego de ver como lo controlas dejare que se vaya un tiempo contigo así yo descansare de los problemas que ocasiona, pero una cosa él será tu responsabilidad-dijo Mei.

-De acuerdo-respondió el rubio.

-Hecho entonces, pero si necesitamos de la ayuda de Utakata espero que le permitas regresar-dijo la Mizukage.

-No regresara solo sino que nosotros lo acompañaremos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Y si tú necesitas ayuda Kirigakure te ayudara-dijo la Mizukage.

Para cerrar el trato la Mizukage le dio al rubio un suave beso en los labios al rubio, cosa que puso a Hinata furiosa y a Naruto rojo.

-Aléjate de mi novio, solterona-dijo la Hyuga.

-No te alteres Hyuga solo fue un pequeño besito además no es mi tipo, Aun-dijo coqueta la Mizukage.

Ese comentario encendió mas la llama de la furia de la Hyuga.

-Ahora sí que te mato me oíste vieja solterona-dijo la pelinegra.

-Hina-chan ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar un barco?-dijo el rubio abrazando a Hinata.

-Pero, Naruto-kun esa vieja se propaso contigo-dijo furiosa la Hyuga.

-Hina-chan no sentí nada con el beso de la Mizukage, solo tus besos me derriten-dijo rojo el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo vamos a buscar un barco mientras antes nos alejemos de esta solterona menos posibilidades existen de que trate de hacerte algo-dijo molesta Hinata agarrando de la mano a Naruto y prácticamente arrastrándolo.

Unas sombras habían visto el combate.

-¿Qué opinas Konan?-pregunto Itachi.

-Si Konan ¿Qué opinas?-dijo una segunda voz masculina.

Itachi y Konan se sorprendieron al encontrarse de frente con Naruto, que casi se caen del árbol.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-dijo Konan.

-Simple Hiraishin no Jutsu, ahora si me hacen el favor de acompañarme donde mis amigos y nos explican porque nos espían nos haría muy felices-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo-dijo Itachi.

Naruto llego con los dos invitados no planificados donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

-Bueno comiencen a hablar por las buenas, sino le pediré a Hinata-chan que los haga hablar y como pueden observar ella no está de humor luego de lo que hizo la Mizukage, y cuando está molesta les garantizo que no es conveniente hacerla enojar, sino pregúntenle a Gaara o a Neji.

-Es cierto-dijeron Gaara y Neji asustados.

-Naruto-kun necesitamos hablar contigo en privado sin que nadie escuche-dijo Itachi.

-Dime ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Si ni siquiera se tu nombre-comento Naruto.

-Es cierto, disculpa mi mala educación, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y ella es Konan-dijo el Uchiha.

-Itachi Uchiha el que extermino a todo su clan-dijo sorprendido Neji.

-Es cierto yo extermine a todo el clan Uchiha pero fue por una buena razón-dijo Itachi.

Naruto se quedo pensativo unos segundos y recordó que Itachi era uno de los pocos que lo cuidaban cuando era pequeño.

-Haremos esto Itachi, me dirás que es lo que quieres conversar conmigo, estarán presentes mis amigos ya que yo no les oculto nada, mientras nos cuentas, tanto Neji como Hinata-chan estarán con sus Byakugan activados para ver si mientes, además Shikamaru te tendrá atrapado con su Jutsu de sombras y deberán dejar que los insectos de Shino los cubran para evitar cualquier trampa, tómenlo o déjenlo-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo-dijo sin dudar el Uchiha.

Naruto y su grupo buscaron un lugar tranquilo y luego de que Neji y Hinata verificaran que no hubiera nadie comenzaron a charlar.

-Bien Itachi ¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno Naruto-kun quiero decirte muchas cosas pero para empezar quiero pedirte un favor-dijo el Uchiha.

-Bien adelante-dijo escuetamente el Uzumaki.

-Yo y mi compañera Konan queremos formar parte de tu grupo-dijo sin más Itachi.

-¿Por qué debería aceptarlos?-pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Es normal de que dudes de mi después de todo soy el asesino del clan Uchiha, pero yo extermine al clan Uchiha por ordenes del consejo de Konoha, de hecho fue una orden directa de Homura y Koharu-dijo Itachi con dolor.

-Pero ¿Por qué aceptaste una orden tan horrible?-pregunto Hinata.

-Primero que nada porque me dijeron que si yo no lo hacía ellos se verían obligados a intervenir y ahí si no habría sobrevivientes, lo hice para salvar a Sasuke, en segundo lugar, el clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado en Konoha y planeaban hacerse con el poder no importando las bajas, en tercer lugar por ti Naruto-kun yo fui ascendido por tu padre a Jounin el confiaba en mi como confiaba en Kakashi, Gai, Yugao y Anko, o cualquiera de esa generación, yo cuando te vi por primera vez supe de inmediato que eras hijo de Minato-sama y jure protegerte, lamentablemente el clan Uchiha tenía otros planes para ti planeaban controlarte y luego usarte como arma, yo no podía permitir eso-explico el Uchiha.

-O sea básicamente la masacre del clan Uchiha fue planeada por el consejo-dijo serio Shikamaru.

-Sí, de esa orden Hokage-sama nunca supo, fue algo que hicieron desde las sombras, a Hokage-sama no le informaron y mi me dijeron que eran ordenes de Hokage-sama-explico Itachi.

-Esos bastardos-dijo molesta Fuu.

-de acuerdo supongamos que yo te aceptara a ti Itachi-san pero ¿Por qué debería aceptar a tu amiga?-dijo serio Naruto.

-No te pido que confíes en mi solo te pido que me permitas viajar contigo-dijo Konan.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Por qué debería aceptarte?-dijo Naruto.

-Para empezar no tengo a donde ir se que tú no eres malo tus ojos muestran que tu no mientes nunca, para empezar yo soy originaria de Amegakure, lamentablemente yo nací en una pequeña aldea que siempre quedaba en medio de las guerras como campo de batalla el día que perdí a mis padres unos ninjas de otra aldea aparecieron de la nada, cuando sintieron los golpes en la puerta mis padres me ordenaron esconderme en un armario, luego entraron los ninjas y asesinaron a mis padres luego de matarlos los patearon hasta deformarles el rostro, yo tenía 5 años y vi todo eso, luego me reuní con un par de huérfanos uno se llamaba Yahiko y el otro Nagato, vagamos por mucho tiempo hasta que un día encontramos a los Sannin de Konoha y Jiraiya nos ayudo dándonos de comer, luego de eso lo seguimos, Orochimaru sugirió eliminarnos pero Jiraiya se ofreció a cuidarnos hasta que fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidarnos nosotros mismos.

-Continua-dijo el rubio.

Después de algún tiempo Jiraiya se fue y nosotros nos quedamos solos, formamos un grupo con la intención de quitar del poder a Hanzo, pero Hanzo se hizo aliado de Konoha específicamente del consejo y nos tendió una trampa solo sobrevivimos Nagato y yo, luego de ese hecho Nagato cambio completamente y ahora creo una organización con la intención de capturar a todos los Biju y hacer de los Biju sus armas y a través del dolor crear un mundo pacifico-explico Konan.

-Me imagino que en esa organización se conocieron-menciono Yugito.

-Así es de hecho ya habían capturado a un Biju, al Gobi-dijo Itachi.

-Por esta vez te disculpare Itachi, así que continúa.

-Como decía ya capturaron al Gobi y lo extrajeron de su Jinchuriki, de hecho esa acción nos hizo desertar de esa organización fue algo horrible, que me hizo recordar la masacre que me vi obligado a realizar-explico Itachi.

-Entiendo y dado que mis amigos no han detectado falsedad en ustedes puedo decir que no están mintiendo, pero dado que no viajo solo y ustedes me disculparan pero son peligrosos quiero que mis amigos decidan-dijo el rubio.

-Yo opino que los dejemos venir-dijo Lee.

-Yo creo que al no mentir son confiables pero debemos ser precavidos con ustedes, de momento creo que pueden acompañarnos-dijo Shino.

-Yo creo que es un riesgo innecesario, sin embargo, también es un riesgo innecesario andar con un Jinchuriki, yo opino que los dejemos venir con nosotros-dijo Yugito.

-Opino lo mismo que Yugito-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yugito-sama para ti cabeza de piña-dijo la rubia.

-Ya quisieras problemática-respondió el Nara.

-Cálmense ustedes dos que ya parecen matrimonio-dijo Naruto.

-Ni aunque fuera el último hombre en el mundo tendría algo con el cabeza de piña-dijo molesta la rubia.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas pero no tengo el mal gusto para fijarme en una chica tan problemática-dijo Shikamaru.

-Podemos seguir-pidió Naruto cansado.

-Yo creo que está bien que los aceptemos así tendremos más información sobre esa organización además ya somos buscados por nuestras aldeas unos delincuentes mas que se nos unan no harán mayor diferencia-dijo Temari.

-Yo creo que está bien-dijo Karin.

-Creo que lo que dice Temari chan es cierto además mientras más seamos menos nos molestaran-dijo Neji.

-Yo creo que se merecen una oportunidad y si nos traicionan los acabamos lenta y dolorosamente-dijo Fuu.

-Naruto yo aceptare lo que digas-dijo Gaara.

-Naru-chan yo también aceptare tu decisión, cuentas con todo mi apoyo-dijo Hinata.

-Bien Itachi, Konan los aceptamos ya que la decisión es unánime, sin embargo si ustedes planean algo contra mi familia, que son mis amigos no dudare un segundo en destrozarlos-dijo Naruto liberando un enorme instinto asesino para darle peso a su amenaza.

-De acuerdo y gracias Naruto-kun-dijo Itachi.

-Eres muy amable Naruto-kun muchísimas gracias-dijo Konan.

-Bueno chicos debemos buscar un barco-dijo Naruto tomando rumbo hacia el muelle.

Después de tres horas preguntando a casi todos los barcos finalmente encontraron uno que estaba dispuesto a llevarlos, Naruto junto con Gaara y Hinata fueron a buscar a Utakata después de media hora estaban listos para zarpar la Mizukage fue a despedirse de los chicos y desearles un buen viaje.

-Bueno les deseo un buen viaje-dijo la Mizukage.

-Si ya es bueno porque en este viaje no van viejas solteronas-dijo bien fuerte Hinata.

-¿Que dijiste mocosa del infierno?-dijo Mei.

-Oye tu el de la espada grande-dijo Hinata llamando a Chojuro.

-Si ¿Qué deseas?-pregunto el chico.

-Llévate de inmediato a esta pobre anciana, mira que esta sorda quizás debas ir a buscar una silla de ruedas para que no se canse tanto-dijo maliciosa la Hyuga.

-Oye Uzumaki si te aburres de la mocosa, puedes venir conmigo que soy una verdadera mujer-dijo Mei mirando desafiante a Hinata.

Naruto no podía entender como Hinata y la Mizukage podían llevarse tan mal.

-Sabes vieja solterona, mi Naruto-kun solamente me ama a mí, así que ahórrate la vergüenza y ándate de una buena vez-dijo Hinata besando al rubio.

-A eso llamas un beso, se nota que eres una mocosa, así se da un beso-dijo Mei besando al rubio apasionadamente.

-Vieja pervertida deja tranquilo a mi novio-dijo furiosa Hinata dispuesta a pelear nuevamente con la Mizukage.

En eso el capitán del barco avisa que van a zarpar.

-Nos vemos Naru-kun-dijo Mei con la clara intención de molestar a Hinata.

-Ya te dije maldita vieja pervertida aléjate de mi novio búscate uno propio, es verdad eres una vieja y ya nadie te quiere vieja, tienes todo caído y estas llena de arrugas, jajaja-dijo riendo la pelinegra.

-Lárgate de una vez Hyuga-dijo molesta la Mizukage.

-Hasta pronto Mizukage-sama-dijo Naruto.

-Hasta pronto Naruto-kun y ya sabes si te aburres de la mocosa y quieres estar con una verdadera mujer me avisas-dijo la Mizukage guiñándole un ojo al rubio quien se sonrojo e hizo que Hinata se enojara mas.

Naruto rápidamente se subió al barco ya que no quería seguir siendo la manzana de la discordia entre Hinata y la Mizukage, pero el sabia que el odio que se profesaban ambas iba más allá de él. O al menos eso creía.

-Lárgate mocosa ya no me es grata tu presencia en Kirigakure-dijo molesta Mei.

-Lo que digas vieja solterona, aunque sé que cuando nos volvamos a ver yo estaré felizmente casada con Naru-chan y tú seguirás siendo una vieja solterona y amargada-dijo la Hyuga subiendo al barco.

El barco zarpo y la Mizukage junto a Chojuro se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba en el horizonte.

-Disculpe Mizukage-sama, pero ¿Por qué usted se lleva tan mal con la Hyuga?-pregunto el espadachín.

-Querido Chojuro, en un principio si la odiaba, la detestaba y si te soy sincera quería romper cada uno de sus huesos de la manera más dolorosa posible, sin embargo cuando me salvo la vida de esos traidores la empecé a ver como otra cosa-explico la Mizukage.

-¿Cómo que Mizukage-sama?-pregunto Chojuro.

-Como mi hermana pequeña, por alguna razón ella me recuerda mucha a mi hermanita que murió en la guerra civil ella era como Hinata terca, bonita, siempre sabia hacerme enojar, la pequeña Hikari-dijo Mei con la mirada perdida en el océano.

-Entonces todo ese espectáculo de hace un rato-dijo el espadachín.

-Si Chojuro fue para hacerla enojar, no viste como inconscientemente inflo sus mejillas cuando le dije ese disparate a Naruto-kun, jajaja, fue muy divertido, se que Hinata estaba molesta pero sé que en el fondo sabe que no lo dije en serio-dijo la Mizukage.

-Así que fue una broma-dijo una voz femenina.

-Así es Hinata-dijo la Mizukage, mirando a la pelinegra que aparecía detrás de unas cajas.

-¿Entonces me considera su hermana menor?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Si Hina-chan-dijo amablemente la Mizukage.

-Mei-Oneesan-dijo la pelinegra abrazando a la Mizukage.

Mei correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza a la pelinegra.

-Gracias Hina-chan-dijo la Mizukage con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias a ti Mei-Oneesan-dijo Hinata aun abrazada a Mei.

-Apresúrate o te dejaran atrás-dijo preocupada la Mizukage.

-De hecho voy con ellos-dijo Hinata desapareciendo en una explosión.

-Kage Bunshin, no dejan de sorprenderme estos chicos-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

El barco surco las aguas por casi dos días, al atardecer del segundo día el capitán les aviso.

-Frente a nosotros esta la costa de Uzushiogakure-dijo el capitán.

Los chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron la costa de Uzu al fin habían llegado al hogar ancestral de los Uzumaki, Naruto y Karin sintieron como nostalgia algo que no podía explicar sentían como si la tierra los llamara.

-Bienvenidos a Uzushiogakure-dijo el capitán empezando a buscar donde recalar.

* * *

**Capitulo 60 Los Secretos de Uzu Primera Parte.**

Los chicos bajaron del barco el capitán a pesar de la hora decidió partir de inmediato ya que según les dijo habían espíritus en Uzushiogakure, los chicos lo miraron extrañados, dado la hora decidieron acampar cerca de la costa y al día siguiente comenzar a explorar el territorio.

La noche fue tranquila nada que ver con la visión terrorífica que les pinto el capitán del barco.

Al día siguiente luego de un pequeño desayuno después del entrenamiento físico obligatorio que les hizo hacer Kurama, el entrenamiento incluyo a Konan e Itachi, comenzaron a explorar el lugar, no les sorprendió encontrar mucha hierba alta, arboles en medio del supuesto camino, y criaturas salvajes dado que al menos hacia 25 años que Uzu había caído.

Cuando llegaron al que se suponía era el pueblo lo único que encontraron fueron restos de edificios, extrañamente Karin y Naruto se sentían seguros y caminaron como si fueran llamados por las ruinas.

-Neji, Hinata-chan activen sus Byakugan aquí hay algo extraño-dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a todos.

Al activar los Byakugan Neji y Hinata se dieron cuenta de algo, había chakra esparcido por todas las ruinas, pero habían cuatro ruinas en particular que despedían mas chakra que los otros, y curiosamente Naruto y Karin se dirigían al más cercano. Neji y Hinata explicaron lo que veían lo que sorprendió a los restantes miembros del grupo rápidamente fueron donde Karin y Naruto.

Naruto y Karin habían llegado a unas ruinas que al parecer habían sido de un enorme edificio dado que la separación entre los lugares de las paredes era grande, de pronto los chicos llegaron a un lugar en especifico y ante la sorpresa de todos Naruto mordió su dedo pulgar haciéndolo sangrar y toco el suelo con su sangre, cuando la sangre de Naruto toco el suelo un resplandor azulado dibujo un rectángulo perfecto, luego de unos segundos apareció una puerta.

La sorpresa de los chicos fue enorme, todos se preguntaban como había hecho Naruto para saber eso. Naruto se acerco a la puerta y la abrió en cuanto la puerta se abrió Naruto y Karin salieron de su trance.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el rubio.

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros, de repente empezaste a caminar junto a Karin-chan hasta llegar aquí-dijo Utakata.

-Es difícil de explicar pero cuando llegamos a la entrada sentí como que algo o alguien me llamaba, y me decía que lo siguiera, y de repente estaba aquí-explico el rubio.

-A mi me paso lo mismo-dijo Karin.

Todos estaban asombrados.

-Quizás la explicación este ahí adentro-dijo Itachi señalando la entrada.

Pero cuando Itachi iba a entrar la entrada le bloqueo el paso con una barrera invisible.

-Imposible-dijo Neji al mirar lo ocurrido.

-Inténtalo tu Naruto-dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto avanzo hacia la entrada y paso sin ningún problema.

-Tal como lo pensé-dijo el Nara.

-¿Que pasa Shikamaru?-pregunto Yugito.

-Al parecer en esta entrada solo puede entrar un Uzumaki, es por ese motivo que Itachi-san no pudo pasar-explico Shikamaru.

Karin estaba un poco asustada así que Shino se acerco y la tomo de la mano, extrañamente ambos pudieron pasar.

-Ya veo, esto es curioso, Lee trata de entrar-dijo el Nara.

Lee trato de entrar y no pudo.

-Ahora Lee toma la mano de Yugito y trata de entrar-ordeno el Nara.

Yugito a regañadientes acepto pero tampoco pudieron pasar.

Hinata trata de entrar-pidió Shikamaru.

Hinata entro sin ningún problema.

-Ahora puedo explicar lo que paso-comenzó a decir Shikamaru-esta entrada está hecha exclusivamente para que pueda ser atravesada por un Uzumaki o por alguien que el Uzumaki considere cercano a él, pero que no sea del clan.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shikamaru exactamente con cercano?-pregunto Gaara.

-Como una novia, novio, esposa o esposo, o me equivoco-dijo Itachi.

-Exacto-respondió el Nara.

-Pero Shino-Kun no es novio ni esposo de Karin-chan-dijo Temari.

-Quizás formalmente no lo sea pero en el corazón de Karin-chan si lo es y eso es lo que importa-dijo el Nara, ganándose la mirada asesina y el sonrojo de Karin y dejar al Aburame de un vivo rojo.

-Bueno lo mejor será que Naruto y Karin-chan acompañados por Shino y Hinata-chan vayan a investigar, pero por favor tengan cuidado, el resto nos quedaremos vigilando aquí para evitar sorpresas-dijo Itachi.

Los cuatro chicos avanzaron por el oscuro pasadizo hasta llegar a una habitación inmensa extrañamente estaba iluminada por una luz que no parecía natural, pero iluminaba todo, pronto se fijaron en muchos estantes, al acercarse notaron una barrera invisible que les impedía el paso.

-A lo mejor Naruto se necesita de la sangre Uzumaki para pasar-dijo Shino.

Naruto volvió a morder su pulgar y salió un poco de sangre y pudo pasar pero Hinata no pudo pasar a pesar de estar tomada de la mano del rubio, luego Karin hizo lo mismo que Naruto y solo ella paso, Shino y Hinata miraron con preocupación cómo los dos primos habían traspasado la barrera, Naruto avanzo hasta llegar al lado de los estantes cuando toco la estantería esta resplandeció con un color celeste y apareció la figura de un hombre alto de cabello largo su mirada era severa pero por alguna extraña razón a Naruto le daba tranquilidad, Karin se acerco también a la estantería, al tocarla esta resplandeció con una luz roja y apareció la figura de una mujer era alta de un largo cabello y una mirada que denotaba mucho amor, por extraño que parezca los chicos no estaban asustados y mucho menos inseguros, al contrario sintieron una calidez que solo sentían con las personas que los habían acompañado, sintieron que sus corazones se llenaron de amor.

-Sean bienvenidos herederos del clan Uzumaki-dijo el hombre.

-Es un placer conocerlos Naruto y Karin, pero ¿Dónde está la joven Tayuya?-dijo la mujer.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Quién es Tayuya?-pregunto el rubio.

-Impaciente como todo un Uzumaki no-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, lo que provoco la risa de Karin y la mujer.

-Perdón-dijo el chico.

-No te disculpes Naruto, un Uzumaki en muy pocas ocasiones se puede controlar-dijo el hombre.

-O callar-dijo Karin.

Lo dicho por la chica provoco la risa de casi todos menos del rubio.

-Veo que conocieron a sus personas destinadas pero que descortés de nuestra parte por tenerlos alejados, pasen-dijo amablemente la mujer quitando la barrera permitiendo que se acercaran Hinata y Shino.

Cuando llegaron al lado de los otros chicos, el hombre los miro seriamente.

-Interesante su elección Karin y Naruto-dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Karin.

-Una Hyuga y un Aburame, ambos clanes por mucho tiempo estuvieron enemistados con los Uzumaki dado que en el caso de los Aburame, con nuestras grandes cantidades de chakra no podían derrotarnos con sus insectos, pero eso no es todo, es poco común también ver a un Aburame con dos afinidades elementales es poco común en su clan, ahora en el caso de la Hyuga, el clan Hyuga siempre se creyó superior a la mayoría de los clanes, a excepción del clan Senju y Uchiha, sin embargo a pesar de considerarnos débiles nunca hubo un Hyuga que pudiera vencer a un Uzumaki, ya que teníamos la habilidad de reabrir nuestro puntos Tenketsu y teníamos la habilidad del Fuinjutsu. Ahora igual que en el caso del Aburame es muy inusual encontrar a una Hyuga con afinidad Suiton y más extraño aun tener una segunda afinidad Füton-explico la mujer.

-Yo tengo una pregunta-dijo Shino.

-¿Cual joven Aburame?-dijo amable la mujer.

-¿Cómo saben los nombres de Karin-chan y Naruto?-pregunto el chico.

-Jajaja, es sencillo joven Aburame, aquí están ustedes dentro de los registros genealógicos de los Uzumaki, nuestro clan procede casi desde la misma época del Rikudo-Sennin, en esta habitación están todos y cada uno de los ancestros de Naruto-kun y Karin-chan, aquí también están las memorias de los antepasados más ilustres y poderosos del clan-explico el hombre.

-Pero aun no contestan mi pregunta ¿Quién es Tayuya?-dijo el rubio.

-Los herederos de la dinastía Uzumaki son tres, tu Naruto-kun, tu Karin-chan y por último Tayuya-chan ustedes tres son los hijos de los últimos Uzumaki de sangre real-explico el hombre.

-¿Sangre real?-pregunto Hinata extrañada.

-Uzushiogakure no estaba gobernada ni por un señor feudal ni por un Kage, Uzushiogakure era gobernada por un rey, en caso que el descendiente del rey fuera uno solo en el caso de que fueran más de uno todos los hijos tenían el mismo rango de rey una vez que su padre moría, claro que dada la naturaleza Uzumaki de ser, como decirlo, revoltosos la forma en que varios herederos definían quien era el rey supremo era mediante combates, pero por lo general no eran combates de lucha, eran combates que por costumbre elegía el menor de los herederos, por ejemplo competencias de comer ramen, quien podía escribir mejor con la pierna izquierda, o cuantas chicas podías besar en una hora y así ese tipo de cosas raras aunque no faltaban los combates de lucha que acababan cuando uno de los contrincantes quedaba inconsciente dado que los Uzumaki nunca se rinden-explico el hombre.

-Antes de caer Uzushiogakure existían tres personas que se convertirían en reyes al momento de morir nuestro rey una era Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre Naruto-kun, Shiro Uzumaki, tu padre Karin-chan y Haruko Uzumaki, la madre de Tayuya-chan, los tres eran hermanos, ellos estaban fuera de Uzushiogakure el día que cayó el país, y me imagino que ellos creyeron que no quedo nada, por lo tanto Karin-chan, Naruto-kun y Tayuya-chan son primos y como son los hijos de los herederos al trono son los legítimos reyes de Uzushiogakure-dijo la mujer.

La explicación que les dieron dejaron a los chicos sorprendidos a más no poder, el pobre chico paria de Konoha era hijo de una reina, y la chica que vivía comiendo basura para sobrevivir era hija de un rey, la emoción de los dos chicos fue demasiada y se desmayaron ante la mirada de Hinata, Shino y las dos sombras.

Después de un rato los chicos despertaron.

-Una pregunta ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto el rubio.

-Jajaja, no reconoces a tus abuelos muchacho-dijeron riendo las sombras.

-Mis…mis…mis…abue…abuelos-dijo el rubio antes de desmayarse nuevamente.

-Disculpen a Naruto-kun pero el hasta hace poco más de un año supo quienes eran sus padres, el nunca supo lo que es el cariño de una familia, así que ahora que sabe que tiene una familia con lazos sanguíneos es demasiado para el-dijo con lagrimas la Hyuga.

-Lo entendemos, no te preocupes pequeña, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuál es el tuyo joven Aburame?-pregunto la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga-respondió la chica.

-Mi nombre es Shino Aburame-respondió serio el Aburame.

-Karin-chan, tendrás mucho trabajo para hacer reír a este serio jovencito, en cuanto a ti Hinata-chan espero que hagas muy feliz a Naruto-kun, también espero que tu Karin-chan y Naruto-kun tengan muchos hijos con ellos dos-dijo la mujer señalando a Shino y Hinata.

Las chicas se pusieron rojas a más no poder Shino en tanto no dijo nada pero su tono rojo era creciente, en eso despertó el rubio.

-Bueno Karin-chan, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun y Shino kun desde hoy ustedes cuatro están autorizados a entrar a esta habitación y son libres de consultar cualquiera de las memorias Uzumaki, una cosa más las memorias Uzumaki no pueden salir de esta habitación ya que si lo intentan una barrera les impedirá salir, lo mismo pasara si intentan sacar una memoria sellándola en un pergamino, pueden tomar notas pero nada muy explicativo, ¿está claro? Una cosa más nosotros como los actuales guardianes de las Memorias Uzumaki podemos ir a cualquiera de los otros lugares escondidos-dijo el hombre.

-Si Abuelo-contestaron Hinata, Karin y Naruto.

-¿Shino-kun acaso no me consideras tu abuelo?-pregunto extrañado el hombre.

-Es que técnicamente no soy aun el novio de Karin-chan, además ustedes aun no nos han dicho su nombre y por ultimo creo que hubiera sido una falta de respeto-dijo el Aburame.

-Lo de ser novio de Karin-chan es fácil solo pregúntale ahora y ya, lo de nuestros nombres tienes razón disculpen nos olvidamos en presentarnos, mi nombre es Ryosuke Uzumaki ella es mi esposa la linda Hitomi Uzumaki, y por ultimo lo de la falta de respeto, mis polainas olvida esa seriedad muchacho cuando estas con un Uzumaki la vida se vuelve alegre, viva la vida loca-dijo el hombre empezando a hacer escándalo y bailar.

-Querido-comenzó a decir seria la mujer y con una voz amable en apariencia- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas escándalo?

El hombre sintió el peligro.

-Más de las que puedo recordar-dijo asustado Ryosuke.

-Entonces compórtate o te hare recordar por las malas-dijo amable la mujer pero se notaba una aura asesina.

Ryosuke se acerco a Shino y Naruto.

-Un consejo muchachos-comenzó a decir en voz baja-por alguna extraña razón todas las mujeres que se enamoran de un Uzumaki tienden a volverse violentas y peligrosas así que cuidado Naruto-kun, en cuanto a las mujeres Uzumaki son mucho peores así que ten mucho cuidado Shino-kun-dijo Ryosuke volviendo con su esposa.

-Bueno Shino-kun por que no le preguntas a Karin-chan si quiere ser tu novia-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa.

Shino trago duro luego se acerco a Karin la tomo de la mano y se arrodillo delante de la chica.

-Que romántico-dijeron Hinata y Hitomi con corazones en los ojos.

-Pobre Shino-kun, Karin-chan lo tendrá para hacer lo que quiera con el-dijo con pesar Ryosuke.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia abuelo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Obvio que si-respondió el hombre.

-Karin Uzumaki ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-dijo serio el Aburame.

-Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte-dijo Ryosuke cerca de Naruto.

-Por supuesto, mi querido Shino-Kun-respondió Karin.

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron, de pronto Ryosuke se acerco a Shino.

-Ahora ya puedes decirme abuelo, a propósito bienvenido al club de los sometidos…-el anciano iba a continuar pero fue detenido por su esposa.

-Bueno chicos es hora que se vayan y tengan cuidado ya saben pueden venir cuando sea si quieren hablar conmigo o con lo que quede de Ryo-chan solo digan nuestro nombre-dijo Hitomi mientras ahorcaba a Ryosuke.

-Abuela sabes que eso es innecesario, ¿cierto? Ya que el abuelo es solo una sombra-dijo el rubio.

-No importa esto es un desahogo para mi, y tu jovencito no seas insolente conmigo si quieres llegar a viejo-respondió Hitomi con una aura oscura rodeándola, lo que hizo que Naruto pusiera pies en polvorosa lo mismo que sus amigos, mientras salían a lo lejos aun se oían los gritos suplicando perdón de Ryosuke.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de hoy mas tarde subire el otro y mañana subire otro mas, espero sus comentarios apra saber que piensan de la historia.

Saludos.


	31. Chapter 31 Capitulo 61 y 62

**Capitulo 61 Los Secretos de Uzu Segunda Parte.**

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y volvieron donde sus amigos el resto del grupo los vio extrañados ya que se habían demorado no más de 15 minutos.

-Supongo que no había nada-dijo Itachi.

-¿Que dices Itachi-niisan si estuvimos más de tres horas ahí?-dijo Naruto.

-Pero que dices Naruto si estuvieron cuando mucho 15 minutos-dijo Gaara.

-Es imposible estuvimos casi tres horas-dijo Shino.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tendrá por casualidad un reloj?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo-dijo Neji.

-¿Alguno de los que entro tiene un reloj?-dijo el Nara.

-Yo-contesto Shino.

-Pásenme sus relojes-pidió Shikamaru.

Los chicos pasaron sus relojes y Shikamaru los vio y su rostro mostro sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?-pregunto Itachi.

El Nara le mostro los relojes a Itachi, el Uchiha también se sorprendió. Shikamaru dio un suspiro.

-Les explicare lo que paso, mientras par los que quedamos afuera el tiempo paso normalmente, para los que entraron el tiempo transcurrió de manera distinta de hecho para los que entraron pasaron tres horas mientras que para nosotros solo fueron 15 minutos.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?-pregunto Yugito.

-Mira-contesto Shikamaru pasando los dos relojes.

Todos se acercaron a ver los relojes y el hecho era innegable.

-¿Que encontraron ahí Naruto-kun?-pregunto Lee.

-Las memorias Uzumaki-dijo Karin.

-Eso explicaría todo-dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir Itachi?-pregunto Konan.

-Cuando vivía aun en Konoha varios miembros del consejo y del clan Uchiha y Hyuga estaban obsesionados con encontrar las Memorias Uzumaki, dado que son fuentes increíbles de información desde tiempos cercanos al Rikudo-Sennin, según algunos estudiosos suponen que como Rikudo-Sennin logro sellar al Juubi fue con ayuda del clan Uzumaki, incluso algunos sostienen que el fundador del clan Uzumaki fue el Rikudo-Sennin-explico el Uchiha.

-Increíble-dijeron el resto con asombro.

-Bueno sigamos la exploración-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto instintivamente se dirigió hacia la segunda fuente de chakra que lo llamaba.

Al llegar repitió el proceso de la anterior esta vez todos pudieron entrar al cuarto secreto, pero antes de entrar Shikamaru dejo un reloj para ver si ocurría lo mismo fenómeno que en la primera parte.

El pasillo era largo y oscuro, instintivamente las chicas se acercaron a los chicos, cuando llegaron a un gran salón una gran sorpresa los aguardaba a todos Konan estaba agarrada al brazo de Itachi y Yugito al de Shikamaru.

-Luego Yugito-chan niega que le gusta Shikamaru pero parece que le gusta estar agarrada del brazo de Shikamaru-dijo en tono de burla Fuu.

El Nara al darse cuenta del hecho se puso muy rojo.

-Es que estaba muy oscuro y me agarre del primer brazo que vi-dijo roja la Jinchuriki.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no te agarraste del brazo de Lee, el venia a tu lado no Shikamaru?-dijo maliciosa Temari.

-Es que…lo que pasa…-dijo Yugito.

-Lo que pasa es que te gusta Shikamaru-dijo Hinata.

-No eso no es cierto-dijo Yugito muy roja.

-Yo ya sabía que sus discusiones eran de matrimonio más que de amigos o conocidos-comento Naruto.

-Después podemos seguir molestando a Shikamaru vinimos a explorar este lugar-dijo Itachi, luego agrego-en todo caso tienes buen gusto Shikamaru.

Luego de reírse un rato a costillas de Shikamaru y Yugito, los chicos revisaron el lugar que también tenía estanterías llenas de pergaminos al abrir uno encontraron que era una técnica de Fuinjutsu, luego encontraron otro que tenia técnicas para el elemento Doton y otro de técnicas Katon, y también había libros con diversa información desde geografía básica hasta física espacio temporal.

-Parece que estamos en la gran biblioteca de Uzu-dijo emocionado Naruto.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Fuu.

-Antes de salir de Konoha, Kurama-sensei me hizo leer cada libro que había en la mansión Namikaze y en un libro decía que la gran biblioteca de Uzu contenía el mayor conocimiento de todo el continente elemental, ya que contenía libros y pergaminos de todas las materias conocidas de hecho también decía que contenía los pergaminos de los Fuinjutsu más peligrosos del mundo-explico Naruto.

Todos estaba asombrados de repente la voz de Utakata los hizo voltear a ver donde estaba el muchacho.

-Naruto aquí hay un lugar al cual no puedo pasar-dijo el Jinchuriki de Saiken.

Naruto y el resto del grupo se acercaron al sitio, Naruto pudo traspasarlo sin problemas lo mismo que Karin Naruto tomo un pergamino y lo que vio lo lleno de espanto salió retrocediendo horrorizado. El pergamino al tocar la barrera desapareció de la mano del chico y volvió a la estantería.

-¿Que paso Naruto-kun?-pregunto preocupada Hinata.

-Es horrible, es sencillamente horrible-dijo pálido el rubio.

-¿Que paso? ¿Qué decía el pergamino?-pregunto preocupado Gaara.

-El pergamino contenía una de las técnicas de Fuinjutsu mas horrible de todas, con esa técnica se puede doblegar a un país en menos de tres días, solo leí el principio donde se explica someramente la técnica pero era horrible-dijo Naruto.

-¿En qué consistía Naruto?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Hasta donde entendí poniendo unos simples sellos tu puedes destruir un país completo, luego de colocar los sellos el país pierde toda el agua de ríos o lagos en menos de tres horas, luego la temperatura aumenta considerablemente llegando a 50 grados, después en la noche la temperatura baja a unos 80 o 100 grados bajo cero, luego del primer día comienza la segunda fase, al amanecer no sale el sol y comienza a temblar, luego de eso desde el cielo comienza a llover fuego, luego en la noche caen enormes granizos y los muertos comienzan a moverse, hasta ahí leí la explicación no fui capaz de seguir-explico con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio.

-Ahora puedo ver el real alcance del miedo al clan Uzumaki-dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir Itachi?-pregunto Konan.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Naruto no es cierto, con unos sencillos sellos podrías literalmente destruir un país, ahora imagina que eres el Kage de una aldea y sabes que existe un lugar que podría destruirte con solo unos pocos ninjas, mientras tú necesitas un ejército, tu enemigo necesit equipos lo que deja al grueso del ejercito libre para destrozar lo poco que deje el primer ataque, eso es prácticamente inhumano-dijo sorprendido el Uchiha.

De pronto escuchan un grito de Karin. Al llegar la encuentran desmayada en la misma sección que estaba antes Naruto, el rubio entra y le quita el pergamino que sostenía y lo revisa brevemente y lo que ve lo espanta, rápidamente lo deja en cualquier lado de la estantería y sale con la chica desmayada y el sudando frio.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupado Shino.

-Lo que tenia Karin-chan era incluso peor que el que yo tome-dijo Naruto recuperando un poco la compostura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Neji.

-La técnica consistía en cómo hacer desaparecer a alguien en forma literal y quitarles sus técnicas, ya sean Doujutsu, Kekkei Genkai, habilidades especiales y demás, además aprisionas el espíritu de esa persona y puedes usarlo a tu antojo, y todo con un sencillo sello, decía que de aquí el segundo Hokage saco la idea para el Edo Tensei-dijo el rubio.

-En resumen esa sección es extremadamente peligrosa-dijo Shikamaru.

Los chicos salieron diciendo que otro día volverían a estudiar técnicas y otras cosas más ya que aparte de la sección aterradora como bautizaron al lugar donde estaban las técnicas prohibidas del clan Uzumaki, el resto de la biblioteca era un pozo de conocimientos.

Al salir se dieron cuenta que no había pasado el tiempo de la forma que en la primera parte. Era mas de mediodía así que decidieron almorzar algo encendieron una fogata y cocinaron algunas provisiones que habían traído, luego de una agradable conversación después de comer los chicos se dirigieron al tercer lugar, que secretos escondería ese sitio, se preguntaban todos.

* * *

**Capitulo 62 Los secretos de Uzu Tercera Parte.**

Los chicos repitieron el proceso de que Naruto y Karin esparcieran una pequeñísima porción de sangre y se abrió un pasadizo que lo siguieron llegaron a un gran salón que estaba lleno de las más hermosas armas jamás vistas, katanas, de todos los tamaños, y formas, Nunchakus, Kamas, Arcos, Bo, Tonfas, Kusara-kamas, Sais, Abanicos de metal, y algunas de las que ni siquiera sabían sus nombres todas las armas venían en todas las versiones imaginables desde armas para ser usadas por personas del tamaño de niños hasta unas enormes que quizás podrían ser usadas por personas bastante altas, incluso habían armas para diestros y zurdos.

-Supongo que esta es la armería de Uzu-comento Naruto.

-Ryosuke Uzumaki-dijo Karin.

-¿Qué haces Karin-oneesan?-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué necesitas Karin-chan?-dijo la voz de Ryosuke apareciendo de repente.

Todos gritaron al escuchar la voz.

-¿Quién…quien es usted?-pregunto una asustada Fuu.

-Naruto-kun, Karin-chan, Hinata-chan, Shino-kun, no le hablaron a sus amigos de su abuelo que tristeza y yo que ya les hable de ustedes cuatro a todos los que habitamos las Memorias Uzumaki-dijo la sombra del hombre con un aura depresiva.

-Un segundo ¿Cómo que Shino-kun es su nieto?-pregunto sorprendida Temari.

-Bueno Shino-kun es el novio de mi nieta Karin así que como soy el abuelo de Karin-chan, Shino-kun se convierte en mi nieto, es simple ¿no creen?-dijo Ryosuke.

-¿Cómo que Karin-chan y Shino son novios?-dijo asombrado Shikamaru.

-Si cuando nos conocieron Shino-kun le pidió a Karin-chan que fuera su novia-explico Ryosuke.

-Que desconsiderada eres Karin-chan-reclamo Fuu.

-Si nosotras que somos casi tus hermanas y nos ocultas algo tan importante, que mala eres-dijo Temari.

-Bueno es que se me olvido-dijo avergonzada Karin.

-Si claro nos ocultaste algo importante a nosotras que te queremos mucho-dijo ofendida Yugito.

-Yugito-chan tu mejor te quedas calladita, mira que se algo de ti que no quieres que nadie sepa-dijo amenazante Karin.

La Jinchuriki se puso primero pálida y luego un fuerte sonrojo hizo acto de presencia.

Todos rieron por la reacción de la rubia Jinchuriki.

-Entonces ¿para qué me llamaste Karin-chan?-pregunto Ryosuke.

-La verdad abuelo estaba probando si podías aparecer en otro de los cuartos secretos-dijo sonrojada la Uzumaki.

-Bueno ya ves que si puedo Karin-chan, ¿Alguna cosa más?-pregunto Ryosuke.

-Disculpe Ryosuke-sama pero, ¿Me podría decir si este es realmente el arsenal de Uzu?-pregunto Itachi.

-Un Uchiha-comenzó a decir serio Ryosuke y con un claro resentimiento-solo te diré dos cosas joven Uchiha, la primera este no es el arsenal de Uzu, el arsenal de Uzu se uso para defendernos del ataque del que fuimos víctimas, la segunda cosa…

-La segunda cosa ¿Qué abuelo?-pregunto impaciente Naruto.

-Me caes bien Uchiha no eres como el resto de tu estúpido clan de arrogantes, jajaja-dijo riendo la sombra lo que provoco la caída de todos el grupo.

-Si este no es el arsenal se Uzu ¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-En este lugar se guardan estas armas que son demasiado peligrosas para su uso, joven Nara-explico el hombre.

-¿Qué quiere decir con demasiado peligrosas?-pregunto Fuu confundida.

-Estas armas son peligrosas ya que son capaces de destrozar a ejércitos enteros, someter a los Biju sin problemas, pero a un costo muy alto, quien usa una de estas armas si no es el destinado a portarla, el arma lo mata-explico Ryosuke.

-¿Cómo que el arma lo mata?-pregunto Yugito asustada.

-Estas armas tienen lo más parecido a lo que podríamos llamar conciencia, no pueden ser usados con propósitos malvados y sin entrenamiento previo, sin embargo el factor más importante es que ustedes hayan sido elegidos por el destino o Kami-sama para portarlas, por tanto si uno no es elegido para usar el arma, el arma activa su modo de defensa y dependiendo el arma elimina a su portador-explico Ryosuke.

De pronto Naruto se alejo del grupo, sintió como si alguien lo llamara era una voz cálida.

-"Ven hacia mi"-decía la voz.

Naruto camino entre las armas hasta que llego donde habían varias katanas.

Ryosuke se dio cuenta donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Naruto-kun sal de ahí ahora!-grito el hombre.

Los amigos del rubio notaron que Naruto estaba por hacer algo que no debía hacer y corrieron a detenerlo, pero de repente cuando estaban a dos metros del rubio, una barrera invisible los detuvo.

-Ryosuke-sama trate de detenerlo-dijo con desesperación Itachi.

La sombra trato de pasar pero tampoco pudo.

-Imposible…imposible…esto es imposible-dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa abuelito?-pregunto angustiada Hinata.

-Na…Naruto ha sido elegido, ahora solo basta ver a que arma ha sido destinado-explico asombrado el hombre.

Naruto metió la mano entre las Katanas y su mano agarro un mango.

-Al fin después de tanto tiempo mi portador ha aparecido-dijo una voz femenina.

Todos miraban la escena admirados.

-Ven y cumple con tu destino Naruto Uzumaki-dijo nuevamente la voz femenina.

De repente Naruto comenzó a sacar de entre las Katanas una empuñadura blanca, la espada que iba saliendo era de un blanco casi enceguecedor, de la espada surgía un poder enorme que hacía sentir el poder de un Kage como si fuera el de un niño recién nacido.

-Impo…imposible…inaudito-eran las palabras de Ryosuke, luego agrego-llamen a Hitomi-chan ahora.

-Hitomi Uzumaki-dijo Hinata que entendió lo que quería decir Ryosuke.

Casi al instante apareció la mujer.

-¿Que pasa Hinata-chan?-pregunto la mujer.

Hinata solo señalo en dirección a Naruto. Hitomi miro en dirección a Naruto y lo que vio la lleno de espanto.

-¿Qué hacen tropa de inútiles que no van a ayudar a mi nieto?-dijo desesperada la mujer.

-No podemos Hitomi-chan-dijo Ryosuke.

-¿Por qué no Ryo-chan?-dijo angustiada la mujer.

-El fue elegido-fue la respuesta del hombre.

-Pero ¿Por qué de esa espada en particular?-dijo desesperada Hitomi.

Itachi recobro la compostura al escuchar lo último que dijo Hitomi.

-¿Qué pasa con esa espada?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Esa espada es la Kaze no Haku Ryū, la espada del dragón blanco del viento, es una espada legendaria y muy poderosa nunca nadie había podido empuñarla, su poder es enorme se puede comparar al de un Biju, no hay nada que su filo no pueda cortar es la espada de la luz-dijo seria la mujer.

Pero el espectáculo que estaba brindando el joven Uzumaki, obviamente sin querer aun no acababa, luego de tener la espada en su poder una segunda voz se escucho.

-Ven muchacho-dijo una voz seria.

Esto llamo poderosamente la atención de todos. El rubio camino por entre las estanterías y se detuvo de pronto.

-Adelante cumple con tu destino-dijo la voz.

Naruto repitió el proceso pero esta vez en vez de una empuñadura blanca una empuñadura de color rojo salió.

-Imposible, esto es imposible… Kokuryū ken-dijo asombrada Hitomi.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-La Kokuryū ken o espada del dragón negro es otra espada legendaria ya que nunca nadie la ha empuñado es tan poderosa como la Kaze no Haku Ryū, su característica más importante aparte de su poder es que puede atrapar almas es la espada de la oscuridad-explico Hitomi.

-Es como si la luz y la oscuridad convivieran en Naruto-kun-comento Ryosuke.

-De hecho es así-comento Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir Uchiha?-dijo seria Hitomi.

Pero en ese momento algo similar a lo de Naruto paso pero esta vez fue Hinata.

Hinata camino entre las estanterías y de repente se detuvo en una metió su mano y saco una espada más corta que las que había sacado Naruto pero lo curioso era que su mango era azul.

-No puede ser la espada de Suijin-dijo Roysuke.

-¿Cuál es la característica de esa espada?-pregunto Utakata.

-Para empezar esa es la espada del dios Suijin tiene la capacidad de curar cualquier corte provocado por casi cualquier arma, pero también tiene la capacidad de manejar las aguas, quien posea esa espada puede controlar el agua a su antojo, por ejemplo puede ordenarle a las aguas de un rio, lago o del océano que se separen para poder pasar, y otras cosas más sorprendentes.

Las sombras de los abuelos de Naruto estaban sorprendidos, no solo uno de los chicos había sido escogido sino que dos como portadores de un arma sino que uno había sido escogido por dos armas y Hinata por una, y no cualquier arma, pero esto recién había comenzado.

Ahora llego el turno de Gaara quien fue conducido a donde existía una extraña vara con extraños grabados en ella, Gaara la toco y sintió una extraña calidez en su interior, mientras Gaara hacia contacto con su nueva arma, Fuu se acerco a unas armas extrañas era parecidas a la kamas que normalmente usaba pero estas eran de un filo negro, cuando las toco sintió algo familiar en ellas, mientras Temari era guiada por una presencia extraña hasta llegar al sitio donde descansaban dos abanicos de metal, a simple vista parecían de acero pero un examen detallado demostraban que no era cualquier acero, los abanicos eran de tamaño medio y parecían muy pesados a simple vista pero la chica los tomaba como si no pesaran nada, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Temari al tocar los abanicos, mientras un serio Neji caminaba sin rumbo por entre las armas buscando la que lo llamaba cuando llego a un escondido sitio encontró un arco blanco sin ningún adorno especial de color blanco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, Yugito fue guiada donde estaban dos Sai que parecían de oro, Karin en tanto fue guiada a una katana mango negro pero al sacarla de su funda era de un color verde tornasolado, en cuanto a Lee fue guiado a unos Nunchakus que tenían una cadena plateada al parecer muy delgada lo que hacía al arma muy ligera, Shikamaru fue llevado a donde descansaban unas espadas pequeñas de color negro, Shino fue conducido donde descansaba un arco con puntas blancas, y un carcaj lleno de flechas plateadas, Utakata en tanto fue guiado a donde estaban un par de Tonfas de color blanco, Konan fue guiada donde había un abanico de color azul.

Luego se escucho una voz poderosa.

-Ven a mi Itachi Uchiha, ven a que cumplas con tu destino.

Itachi siguió a voz pero no parecía el Itachi de siempre. Camino hasta llegar donde estaban varias espadas. Y como por arte de magia un mango sobresalió del resto. Itachi estaba temeroso.

-No temas hijo mío, tu destino es poseerme-dijo la voz que venía de la espada.

Itachi tomo el mango de la espada y como si algo realmente malo pasara Itachi fue envuelto en llamas, los presentes se asustaron muchísimo. Pero no entendían como es que Itachi no gritaba estaba envuelto en llamas literalmente. Después de un par de minutos las llamas fueron extinguiéndose lentamente.

-He purificado con el poder del fuego tu Doujutsu Itachi Uchiha ya no sufrirás los efectos colaterales del Sharingan es mas tus llamas del Amaterasu serán del color que siempre debieron ser, y tu Susanoo no será más negro, eres el primer verdadero usuario del legitimo Sharingan, ahora porta con orgullo esta Hinokami no Ken-dijo la voz.

Afortunadamente para Ryosuke y Hitomi no estaban vivos sino se habrían muerto de ver aquella escena que como mínimo era extraña, todos los chicos presentes habían sido escogidos para usar una y en el caso de Naruto dos armas prohibidas.

-Chicos creo que tendremos que darles una larga charla sobre sus nuevas armas pero creo que no será hoy, al menos para mí han sido demasiadas emociones por un día-dijo amablemente Ryosuke, luego agrego molesto-¡Afortunadamente estoy muerto, sino ustedes grupo de inconscientes me hubieran matado!

-Calma Ryo-chan son solo niños acuérdate que tu maduraste cuando tenias casi 50 años-dijo Hitomi regañando a su esposa.

-Sí pero nunca en toda mi vida me metí a este cuarto y empecé a tomar armas peligrosas-dijo serio el hombre.

-Porque tu padre te sacaba a patadas cada vez que lo intentabas-dijo como si nada la mujer, luego agrego-solo estas celoso de que los chicos fueran elegidos y tú no.

-No es cierto mejor me voy a donde están las memorias Uzumaki, con el escándalo que armaron estos chicos deben estar vueltos locos todos-dijo Ryosuke desapareciendo.

-No le hagan caso solo está preocupado y con razón, deben aprender a usar estas armas ya que no son un juguete, su poder es real y muy peligroso, lo mejor será que dejen por mientras las armas aquí estarán seguras, pasado mañana les diremos los nombres de sus armas así podrán convocarlas cuando sea necesario, ya que como son armas especiales solo necesitan saber su nombre y ellas acudirán a protegerlos, es mejor que salgan casi anochece y me imagino que querrán levantar su campamento-comento la mujer, luego agrego- mañana los veré en el último cuarto sellado, espero que nos de tantas emociones como este.

La mujer desapareció y los chicos salieron del salón de las armas prohibidas.

* * *

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludos


	32. Chapter 32 Capitulos 63 y 64

**Capitulo 63 Algunos pequeños inconvenientes.**

Al salir los chicos notaron que casi se acababa el día.

-Bien Itachi-niisan ¿te gustaría dormir en una casa?-pregunto inocentemente el Uzumaki.

Utakata, Itachi y Konan lo vieron raro, mientras sus otros amigos solo sonreían.

-Naruto se que eres increíble pero una casa ya eso es demasiado incluso para ti-dijo serio el Uchiha creyendo que el rubio solo estaba bromeando.

De pronto Konan empujo a Itachi y se acerco a Naruto y lo miro a los ojos con una cara muy tierna lo que produjo un sonrojo en el rubio.

-¿No estás bromeando Naruto-kun?-dijo ilusionada la chica.

Naruto iba a hablar cuando sintió que le jalaban la oreja.

-¿Por qué estas tan rojo Na-Ru-To-kun?-dijo una voz femenina con una gran aura oscura.

-Hi…Hina…Hinata-chan ¿no se a que te refieres?-dijo el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

-A esto-dijo la pelinegra estirando las mejillas del rubio furiosamente.

-No…no es…mi culpa…ayúdenme-pidió el rubio a sus amigos.

-Creo que iré a ver qué hora es en Suna-dijo haciéndose el loco Gaara.

-Yo iré a ver crecer el pasto-dijo Neji poniendo pies en polvorosa.

-Que tarde es Kurama-sensei me ordeno ir a correr en las tardes-dijo Lee desapareciendo.

-A mí me gusta vivir así que no me pidas ayuda-dijo Shikamaru sin más.

-Shino, primo, primito ayúdame-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Lo siento Naruto pero…pero Karin-chan me prohibió meterme en las peleas de ustedes-dijo Shino.

-Cobardes-reclamo Naruto mientras su novia lo regañaba.

Itachi, Utakata y Konan se acercaron a Neji y Shikamaru.

-Podrían explicarnos ¿Por qué no ayudan a Naruto?-pregunto Utakata confundido.

-Por tres razones-comenzó a decir Neji-la primera Naruto no nos ayuda a nosotros cuando nos regañan nuestras novias, segundo es más seguro desobedecer a Kurama-sensei que enfrentarse a mi hermana cuando está molesta y tercera si nos metemos nuestras novias nos golpean.

-Pero Shikamaru no es novio de ninguna de las chicas lo mismo que Lee-dijo Itachi.

-Dos días después de separarnos de Jiraiya-sama, Lee y yo intervenimos en una de las discusiones de Naruto y Hinata, mejor dicho en el regaño que le estaba dando Hinata a Naruto-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Konan.

-Estuvimos inconscientes como 4 horas y eso que la sacamos barata-dijo el Nara.

- Si tienes razón la vez que Gaara y yo intervenimos, terminamos más golpeados que Naruto un 10 de octubre en Konoha, pero eso fue solo el principio después de que Hinata-oneesan termino de golpearnos Temari-chan y Fuu-chan terminaron el trabajo después de eso apenas podíamos abrir los ojos, y Naruto lo mas bien gracias todo acaramelado con mi hermana como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo el Hyuga.

-Eso me recuerda la advertencia de Ryosuke-sama-dijo Shino apareciendo a las espaldas de los otros lo que provoco que se asustaran.

-¿Qué advertencia?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Ryosuke-sama nos dijo:

-"Un consejo muchachos, por alguna extraña razón todas las mujeres que se enamoran de un Uzumaki tienden a volverse violentas y peligrosas así que cuidado Naruto-kun, en cuanto a las mujeres Uzumaki son mucho peores así que ten mucho cuidado Shino-kun-dijo Ryosuke-sama."

-Creo que tiene razón en lo que dijo-dijo Itachi con una gota de sudor en la frente lo mismo que Utakata.

Después de 5 minutos más de regaño Hinata abrazo a Naruto, el mal rato había pasado.

-Bueno Naruto veo que sobreviviste-dijo en tono de burla Itachi.

De pronto de la nada apareció un látigo de agua.

-Insinúas que soy una bruja Itachi-niisan-dijo con un aura oscura Hinata.

-Yo no he dicho eso Hinata-chan-dijo con un poco de miedo el Uchiha.

De pronto apareció detrás de Itachi Neji.

-Lección numero dos nunca te burles de Naruto una vez que haya terminado un regaño de Hinata-oneesan te puede ir muy mal-explico Neji.

Itachi trago duro.

-Bueno volviendo a lo que decíamos Naruto ¿Cómo va eso de la casa?-pregunto Utakata tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Cierto-dijo Konan sonriendo asustada.

-Verdad, díganme ¿quieren esta noche dormir en una casa?-volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Por supuesto-dijeron los tres nuevos.

- Bueno hagan espacio-dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino bastante grande.

-"Me imagino que será una casa pequeña"-pensó Itachi.

-"No debe ser muy grande pero será mejor que dormir en una tienda nuevamente"-pensó Konan.

-"¿Qué demonios planea hacer Naruto?"-pensó Utakata.

Naruto extendió el pergamino y desello la mansión Namikaze, una gran explosión llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes y cuando el humo se disipo casi se caen al ver la casa que había mencionado Naruto.

-Esto es una casa-dijo sarcástico Utakata.

-Que bien al fin podre dormir en una cama-dijo Konan como una niña chiquita.

-Na…Naruto…esta…esta es…-decía Itachi sumamente sorprendido.

-Si Itachi-niisan esta es la mansión Namikaze-contesto Naruto.

Itachi no aguanto la impresión y se desmayo.

Mientras tanto en el salón de las memorias Uzumaki, una reunión se llevaba a cabo o mejor dicho un interrogatorio.

-Ryosuke, Hitomi me podrían explicar ¿Qué paso en el salón de armas prohibidas?-dijo la sombra de un hombre mayor.

-Bueno lo que pasa Takenori-sama es que…-dijo Hitomi un poco asustada.

-Lo que Hitomi-chan trata de decir es que…-dijo Ryosuke también asustado.

-Díganlo de una buena vez miren que mi paciencia se agota-dijo la sombra de una mujer.

-Lo que pasa Mito-sama es que en el salón de armas-comenzó a decir Ryosuke.

-Takenori, Mito pueden dejar de asustar a Hito-chan y Ryo-chan para que puedan explicar con detalle lo que paso en el salón de las armas prohibidas-dijo un hombre con una larga barba, Mito y Takenori se asustaron ante la presencia del hombre de barba-puedes continuar Ryo-chan.

-Bueno resulta que hoy como vieron llegaron dos de los herederos de Uzu, Naruto-chan y Karin-chan los chicos recorrieron Uzu y entraron a los cuartos escondidos, pero cuando llegaron al de las armas prohibidas algo extraño comenzó a suceder-dijo Ryosuke.

-¿Qué sucedió Ryosuke?-pregunto Takenori.

-Las armas comenzaron a llamar a Naruto-chan y a sus amigos, de hecho Naruto-chan fue destinado a dos espadas-dijo Hitomi.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Mito muy seria.

-A la Kaze no Haku Ryū y a la…-dijo Hitomi

-¿Cuál es la otra?-pregunto molesta Mito.

-La Kokuryū ken-respondio Ryosuke.

-Eso es imposible-dijeron muchas sombras.

-Silencio-ordeno Takenori, luego agrego-me quieren decir que Naruto-kun fue elegido por las espadas de la luz y la oscuridad.

-Si Takenori-sama pero no fue el único, los demás también fueron elegidos, incluso la espada de Suijin encontró a su portadora y la Hinokami no ken también, de hecho Karin-chan fue elegida como portadora de la Jinsei no Midori ken y un joven del clan Nara de las Kage no ken-explico Hitomi.

-Me quieren decir que las cuatro espadas más peligrosas del mundo eligieron a cuatro jovencitos y que las dos espadas legendarias que cada una más peligrosas que las otras cuatro juntas, unas espadas que nunca debían ver la luz también escogieron a su portador-dijo atontada por la información Mito.

-Resumiendo brevemente la situación así es Mito-sama-dijo Ryosuke-pero eso no es todo.

-¿Hay más?-pregunto atolondrado Takenori.

-Si también eligieron a sus portadores otras 9 armas-dijo Ryosuke.

-Ca…catorce armas consiguieron a sus dueños-dijo sorprendido Takenori, luego agrego-nunca en la historia de Uzu tal cantidad de armas habían salido del salón de las armas prohibidas, cuando mucho una o dos y nunca esas seis espadas juntas.

-Jajaja, parece que finalmente Uzu resurgirá de las cenizas en las manos de esos jóvenes, ¿por cierto son de algún clan o algo los amigos de Naruto-chan?-pregunto el hombre de barba.

Como saben Hinata-chan es del clan Hyuga, el novio de Karin-chan es del clan Aburame, esta un chico del clan Nara, y un chico del clan Uchiha, los demás chicos no sé si son de algún clan en particular-explico Hitomi.

-Ya veo entonces mañana después que revisen el último cuarto, Hitomi traerás a Naruto-chan y a Karin-chan y nos presentaras a Mito-chan, Takenori-chan y a mí, después ellos se irán a la biblioteca donde nos reuniremos todos, lo único que espero que la visita al último cuarto prohibido no nos de problemas, en todo caso agradezco estar muerto, jajaja-dijo el hombre de barba.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron varios.

-Porque así no me puede doler la cabeza, jajaja-dijo el hombre de barba.

Muchas sombras solo movieron la cabeza. Ya que estaban acostumbrados a la excentricidades del hombre.

Antes de irse a dormir Naruto tuvo que explicarle a Itachi que demonios hacia la mansión Namikaze con él, Naruto le explico sus motivos y como lo hizo para sellarla y como salió de Konoha. Itachi estaba al borde del colapso ya que era inaudito lo que había hecho el joven Uzumaki.

Al día siguiente a las cinco de la mañana todos estaban en pie y listos para comenzar el entrenamiento matutino luego del entrenamiento físico vino el entrenamiento de Taijutsu Itachi, Konan y Utakata quedaron sorprendidos por el nivel de los chicos y mas sorprendidos quedaron al ver el Taijutsu de Karin y Naruto, se notaba que Karin era principiante pero Naruto estaba a un nivel casi inhumano desde el punto de vista de los jóvenes, pero no era el único estilo sorprendente el que estaban practicando los Hyuga difería enormemente del que Itachi estaba acostumbrado a ver en Konoha, y el estilo de Gaara era atemorizante, en tanto el estilo de Yugito y Temari era delicado y suave pero se notaba a lo lejos que era mortal, en tanto el estilo de Fuu y Shino era algo extraño pero algo les decía a los espectadores que no había que subestimarlos, en cuanto al de Lee se notaba que su estilo era poderoso en sí, en tanto al estilo de Shikamaru era el menos desarrollado de todos pero los primeros pasos se notaba que sería poderoso.

Naruto iba de un grupo a otro dando sugerencias a algunos y felicitando a otros, hasta que llego donde estaban Utakata, Itachi y Konan.

-Me pueden decir ¿Por qué no están entrenando? ¿Acaso quieren meternos en un lio a todos?-dijo el rubio molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con meterlos en un lio? Somos mayores que ustedes mocoso no vengas a faltarnos el respeto-dijo Utakata molesto.

Una tosecilla resonó en la mente de Naruto.

-Oh no, gracias trío de idiotas-dijo con pesar el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-pregunto confundida Konan.

De repente los ojos de Naruto cambiaron y miraron con enojo a los tres jóvenes.

-"Están en un enorme lio"-dijo Saiken en la mente de Utakata.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto el Jinchuriki.

-"Ya lo sabrás"-dijo enigmáticamente el Biju.

-Bien que tenemos aquí un trío de cabezas huecas rebeldes-dijo Naruto con una voz totalmente diferente, luego agrego-vengan cabezas de chorlito tienen 5 segundos para llegar.

El resto de los chicos llegaron como almas que lleva el diablo.

-Aprenden rápido Shikamaru, Lee y Shino-dijo el rubio.

-Gracias Kurama-sensei-dijeron los tres nombrados.

-Así que el gran cabeza de cuervo Uchiha, el cabeza hueca del Jinchuriki de mi hermano Saiken y la cabeza azul no quieren entrenar-dijo Kurama con suavidad.

El resto de los chicos se pusieron pálidos, esto llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes, algo no iba bien.

-Bien espero una explicación-dijo Kurama amenazante.

-No tenemos que hacer lo mismo que unos niños-dijo Utakata seguro.

-"¡Cabeza de alcornoque acaso quieres morir!"-dijo Saiken en la mente del Jinchuriki.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunto confundido el joven.

-"Porque estás hablando con mi hermano mayor grandísimo idiota, el mayor de todos"-explico Saiken.

De repente Utakata empezó a sudar muchísimo había metido la pata y bien a fondo.

-Así que no tienes que hacer lo mismo que unos "niños", bien haremos esto si puedes derrotar a uno de estos "niños" no te obligare a hacer el entrenamiento-dijo Kurama.

-¿Qué pasa si pierdo?-pregunto con duda Utakata.

-Jajaja, harás durante 6 meses el doble de entrenamiento que ellos pero en el mismo tiempo y usando el mismo método que Naruto-comento el zorro.

-¿Qué método usa Naruto?-pregunto Itachi.

-Dos sellos de gravedad que le dan un peso de trescientos kilos-contesto Kurama.

Utakata comenzó a sudar el doble, en tanto Itachi y Konan tenían abierto los ojos como platos.

-¿Que dices cabeza de chorlito? ¿Te arriesgas?-pregunto el zorro.

-De acuerdo pero ¿Cómo será el combate?-dijo el Jinchuriki.

-Solo Taijutsu y tu oponente será…-Kurama miro a los chicos uno por uno-tu oponente será Karin-concluyo el zorro.

Utakata se posiciono frente a la chica el joven creía que sería un combate simple y lo ganaría rápidamente.

-Si pierdes Karin tú y tus amigos harán el triple de entrenamiento, supongo que no he entrenado un grupo de debiluchos, una cosa más hazlo rápido que tienen que seguir con su entrenamiento tienes 2 minutos-ordeno el zorro.

-Si Kurama sensei-dijo la pelirroja sudando.

-Comiencen-dijo el zorro.

Karin rápidamente cargo contra el Jinchuriki, sin saber porque pero Itachi activo su Sharingan.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: golpe terrenal!-dijo la Uzumaki.

Utakata no se esperaba eso y solo sintió cuando sus brazos se quebraban, dio un enorme grito de dolor y cayó al suelo inconsciente producto del dolor.

-Listo Kurama-sensei-dijo Karin.

-Bien hecho 45 segundos nada mal, pero ahora esto nos deja el problema que ese cabeza hueca estará al menos tres días de vago, demonios que suerte tiene-dijo el zorro.

-¿Qué…que paso aquí?-dijo Itachi.

-Nada del otro mundo Karin está aprendiendo el Taijutsu del viejo, al parecer los Uzumaki tienen la habilidad innata de aprender el Taijutsu del viejo, aunque aun está aprendiendo la primera fase, Naruto ya domino las tres fases originales y creo la cuatro-dijo como si nada Kurama.

-Disculpa Naruto…-comenzó a decir Konan pero fue arrastrada por Hinata y Temari.

-No es Naruto quien está usando el cuerpo de Naruto-explico la rubia.

-Entonces ¿Quién es?-pregunto confundida Konan.

-Kurama-sensei. Pero como no sabes quién es Kurama-sensei te lo diré, es el Biju que está dentro de Naruto-kun, tiene muy mal genio así que no lo provoques-recomendó Hinata.

-Disculpe Kurama-sama pero ¿usted está al mando del entrenamiento de los chicos?-pregunto Itachi.

-Así es cabeza hueca y es mejor que tú y los otros dos idiotas empiecen a entrenar ya que no me gusta ver vagos que no hacen nada, sino pregúntale al tonto de Shikamaru como le saque trote y que le pasa si lo sorprendo vagando en horas de entrenamiento, ¿Cierto Shika?-dijo el zorro amenazante.

-Si Kurama-sensei, así que si usted me lo permite volveré a mi entrenamiento-dijo el Nara en forma enérgica.

-Vuelve a tu entrenamiento muchacho mira que en una semana quiero ver los primeros resultados de tu Taijutsu nuevo-dijo más amable el zorro.

-Disculpe Kurama-sama pero ¿a qué se refiere con el Taijutsu del viejo?-pregunto Konan.

-Jajaja, pues verán, Naruto fue el primero en dominar el Taijutsu del viejo, hasta ese día nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo de hecho los nuevos Taijutsu se basan en alguna característica del Taijutsu del viejo, curiosamente su prima también pudo aprenderlo le fue un poco más difícil que a Naruto pero no deja de ser sorprendente que Karin pueda usarlo-comento Kurama.

-Pero, ¿Quién es el viejo?-dijo Konan.

-Quien va a ser sino, me refiero al viejo Rikudo-Sennin-dijo sin más el zorro, luego girándose hacia los muchachos-que demonios están haciendo aquí vayan a seguir entrenando cabezas huecas no sigan perdiendo el tiempo.

Konan e Itachi quedaron helados Naruto practicaba el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin.

-Bien par de idiotas no se queden mirando el aire y pónganse a entrenar, tu cabeza azul ve donde Temari y dile que te enseñe su Taijutsu, en cuanto a ti cabeza de cuervo espera que le devuelva el cuerpo a Naruto y dile que te enseñe el golpe del infierno o el castigo celestial para que crees tu propio estilo, oye cabeza azul que esperas una invitación formal o que te lleve cargando, anda donde Temari ¡Ahora!-dijo Kurama.

Konan decidió no intentar tentar a la suerte y partió donde la mandaron. El zorro le devolvió el cuerpo a Naruto y comenzó a mostrar el golpe a Itachi. Después de una tercera vez que no logro ver nada Itachi decidió preguntar.

-Disculpa Naruto-kun, pero ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?-dijo confundido el Uchiha al solo ver un resplandor blanco.

-Demonios siempre ocurre lo mismo-se quejo el rubio, decidió que lo mejor era explicarle el efecto del golpe al Uchiha.

Después de media hora escuchando la explicación de Naruto, Itachi se hizo una idea de lo que hacia el rubio, pero aun así no podía creerlo, luego del entrenamiento de Taijutsu los chicos se fueron a desayunar, aun tenían que explorar el último de los cuartos secretos.

Mientras en Konoha el Hokage mando a llamar a Danzo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hiruzen?-pregunto Danzo entrando en la oficina del Hokage.

-Esto-dijo Sarutobi mostrando un papel.

-Dime que no es lo que creo-dijo Danzo temblando y sacando un frasco de aspirinas.

-Sí y no-explico Hiruzen.

Danzo saco dos aspirinas que obviamente eran de la empresa de Chiyo y se las tomo.

-¿Cómo que si y no?-pregunto Danzo.

-Si porque tiene que ver con Naruto-dijo el Hokage mirando divertido como su amigo comenzaba a palidecer, luego continuo-y no porque es de la nueva Mizukage preguntándome sobre Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji Hyuga, Shino y por ultimo Itachi Uchiha.

-A ver si entendí la Mizukage te está pidiendo información sobre esos seis chicos y más encima sobre Itachi Uchiha. Pero aquí debe haber un error Neji Hyuga está según sabemos muerto y ¿Por qué pregunta sobre Itachi? Mejor dicho ¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi?

-Según la Mizukage Naruto tomo un barco hace unos días con dirección desconocida pero según el rumbo inicial lo más probable es que haya tomado rumbo hacia Uzushiogakure, dentro de los acompañantes de Naruto estaba Neji Hyuga a quien reconoció por la foto que está en el libro Bingo como una de las victimas de Naruto, a Itachi también lo reconoció por una foto en el libro bingo-explico el Hokage.

-No será mucha casualidad que Neji nunca hubiera estado muerto y que el sinvergüenza de Naruto haya simulado su muerte-dijo Danzo.

-Es lo más probable, pero ¿Qué hace Itachi con Naruto?-dijo Hiruzen.

De repente Danzo se puso blanco, una posibilidad aterradora apareció en su mente.

-No creo que sea posible, no, debe haber un error-decía Danzo.

-¿Que sucede Danzo?-pregunto preocupado Sarutobi.

-Que se me acaba de ocurrir una posibilidad aterradora-dijo Danzo.

-¿Cuál?-dijo preocupado el Hokage.

-Que Itachi se haya unido a Naruto, eso explicaría que hacía con Naruto-dijo Danzo.

Los ancianos se quedaron pensando unos segundos en las implicaciones que este nuevo aliado del rubio implicaba para Konoha.

-Danzo ¿tú crees en los presentimientos?-pregunto de la nada el Hokage.

-No mucho, aunque después de que Naruto se fue casi todos mis malos presentimientos han sido ciertos, ¿Por qué preguntas Hiruzen?-dijo el otro anciano.

-Ayer en la tarde tuve una sensación muy fuerte, como si un poder nunca visto fuera despertado de repente-explico Hiruzen.

-¿Qué extraño? pero no nos queda más que esperar que ese poder no tenga que ver con Naruto, sino sería realmente una enorme pesadilla, bueno al menos para sus enemigos, jajaja-dijo sonriendo Danzo.

En tanto por los caminos del continente elemental un grupo de mujeres y un hombre todo golpeado iban con rumbo a reunirse con el rubio.

* * *

**Capitulo 64 Los secretos de Uzu cuarta Parte.**

Después de desayunar los chicos fueron rumbo al último cuarto secreto, algo le decía a Itachi que no sería nada normal la visita a ese cuarto.

Los chicos recorrieron las antiguas calles llenas de pasto hasta llegar al último lugar, Naruto toco la entrada con su sangre y la entrada se abrió, como en los otros cuartos había un pasillo oscuro y llegaron a un lugar amplio el lugar parecía vacio solo había una gran mesa y nada más, en eso apareció Hitomi que se acerco a los muchachos pero cuando iba a hablar, la mesa se ilumino de repente y apareció un rollo de pergamino de color dorado encima.

-Hola chicos-dijo Hitomi asustada al ver lo sucedido y tratando de distraer a los chicos para que no se acercaran a la mesa.

-Hola Hitomi-san-dijeron varios.

-Hola abuelita-dijeron Hinata y Karin.

-Buenos días Hitomi-sama-dijo con respeto Shino.

-Naruto no vas…-la sombra de la mujer quedo helada al ver que el rubio se dirigía a la mesa.

Naruto caminaba como sonámbulo hacia la mesa. Hinata corrió y trato de detenerlo pero el chico siguió caminando como si nada, el chico sentía el llamado de la mesa más bien dicho del pergamino, Hinata se adelanto al rubio y para evitar algo malo intento abrir el pergamino pero no pudo.

-Hinata-chan es imposible detenerlo ahora-dijo Hitomi consternada.

-¿Por qué abuelita?-dijo la pelinegra casi llorando.

-Porque Naruto ha sido escogido para firmar un contrato de invocación, solo espero que no sea nada poderoso, como un sapo o una comadreja, porque esta habitación es donde se guardan los contratos de invocación de casi todas las criaturas salvos la que ya tienen contratos, como Jiraiya que tiene el contrato de los sapos o Tsunade que tiene el contrato de las babosas, todas las criaturas imaginables tienen aquí su contrato de convocación-explico Hitomi.

-Quiere decir que este cuarto es el salón de las invocaciones-dijo Itachi.

-Exacto joven Uchiha-dijo la mujer.

Naruto llego a la mesa y procedió a abrir el contrato cuando lo abrió una especie de potente rugido salió del contrato que paralizo a todos.

-¿Por qué nada con este chico puede ser normal?-se quejo Hitomi.

-Es algo que me he empezado a preguntar Hitomi-sama-dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese contrato abuelita?-pregunto preocupada Hinata.

-Lo que pasa querida que tu novio acaba de abrir el contrato de invocación de dragones, aunque en cierta forma lo esperaba-reconoció Hitomi.

-¿Por qué lo dice Hitomi-sama?-pregunto Konan.

-Por las espadas que eligieron ayer a Naruto-chan, sinceramente esperaba que no tuviera que firmar el contrato con los dragones, pero que se le va hacer-dijo con resignación la mujer.

De repente Naruto se giro al resto.

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto confundido el rubio con una sonrisa boba.

A todos les salió una gota en la frente.

-Debes provocarte una pequeña herida en un dedo y escribir tu nombre con tu sangre y luego poner tus huellas dactilares de todos tus dedos de las manos debajo de tu nombre eso es todo-explico Hitomi.

-Hitomi-sama ¿Por qué le dijo que los dedos de la mano?-pregunto Fuu.

-Es simple porque tengo la impresión que si no se lo digo sería capaz de poner los dedos de sus pies-explico Hitomi.

Casi todos menearon la cabeza asintiendo menos Hinata que los miro fríamente a todos.

-Ya verán cuando salgamos-dijo sombríamente la Hyuga, sus amigos comenzaron a sudar frio, luego agrego con una sonrisa inocente-y si alguno dice o piensa alguna cosa mala de mi Naruto-kun de nuevo, les recordare porque me dicen la bailarina de la muerte por las malas

Todos los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás con miedo, sabían que Hinata no estaba jugando con esa amenaza, por muy dulce que fuera la forma de decirlo. Hitomi miro la escena confundida, como una chica frágil a simple vista como Hinata inspiraba tal miedo a sus amigos y que era eso de la bailarina de la muerte.

Una vez que termino de firmar el contrato Naruto regreso con sus amigos, el siguiente fue Gaara, al llegar un pergamino rojo casi del color de la sangre apareció y al abrirlo fue como si muchas criaturas gritaran a la vez.

-La hidra-dijo en voz baja Hitomi.

Una vez que acabo Gaara, fue el turno de Itachi cuando llego a la mesa apareció un pergamino en una llamarada, al abrirlo una llamarada salió del pergamino.

-El fénix-dijo Hitomi.

Luego fue el turno de Hinata, delante de ella apareció un pergamino de color blanco al abrirlo se escucho el relincho de un caballo y luego una fuerte onda de aire.

-El Pegaso-dijo Hitomi.

Después llego el turno de Karin apareció frente a ella un pergamino de un blanco casi resplandeciente al abrirlo se escucho un relincho más agudo que el anterior y una luz salió del pergamino.

-El unicornio-dijo Hitomi casi sin creer lo que veía.

Llego el turno de Shikamaru delante de él apareció un pergamino negro al abrirlo un chillido agudo lleno la habitación.

-El murciélago-dijo asombrándose más la mujer.

-Luego fue el turno de Fuu, delante de ella apareció un pergamino negro con líneas doradas, al abrirlo una sensación de muerte lleno la habitación.

-El escorpión-Hitomi decía a estas alturas los nombres de las invocaciones casi mecánicamente.

Ahora le llegaba el turno a Neji, apareció un pergamino amarillo con algunas líneas de color café, al abrirlo el rugido de un tigre se escucho.

-El tigre.

Después paso Yugito apareció un pergamino de color dorado con un ala dibujada, al abrirlo se escucho como si un ave de presa gritara mezclada con el rugido de un león.

-El grifo.

Llego el turno de Lee, apareció un pergamino de color café oscuro y al abrirlo el rugido de un oso recorrió la habitación.

-El oso.

Llego el turno de Temari el pergamino de color rojo casi anaranjado apareció al abrirlo el sonido como de un gato se escucho y aparecieron unas especies de ojos penetrantes.

-El Lince.

Ahora le tocaba a Shino, apareció un pergamino de color verde al abrirlo de sintió como si dos espadas chocaran.

-La mantis.

La siguiente fue Konan ella al acercarse a la mesa apareció un pergamino gris casi blanco y al abrirlo se escucho el grito de un ave de presa.

-El águila.

Finalmente llego el turno de Utakata el muchacho se acerco a la mesa y de inmediato apareció un pergamino de color burdeos al abrirlo apareció una brisa marina.

-El calamar-dijo Hitomi saliendo de su ensoñación.

Los chicos rodearon a la mujer.

-Disculpa abuela pero serias tan amable de decirme, ¿Qué son estos pergaminos que firmamos?-dijo Naruto.

-Ay Naruto-kun-se quejo Hitomi antes de comenzar a explicar las cosas-esta habitación es conocida como la sala de las invocaciones, aquí están todas las invocaciones existentes o mejor dicho deberían estar, dado que cuando alguien firma el contrato de invocación con uno de estos animales el contrato no puede ser materializado de nuevo aquí a menos que el portador del contrato haya muerto y no existan herederos, ¿entiendes hasta ahí?

-Si Abuela-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bien todos ustedes acaban de firmar un contrato de invocación-comenzó a decir Hitomi-tu Naruto firmaste el más peligroso y exclusivo, el de los dragones, los dragones en si no son peligroso es mas son muy poderosos, pero ellos tienden a ser muy quisquillosos en cuanto a justicia y honor, si tu no cumples con alguno de estos ellos sencillamente te eliminan, así que debes ser muy cuidadoso con tus acciones-dijo la mujer mirando seriamente al rubio-ahora Karin-chan tu firmaste el contrato de los unicornios, este contrato es especial ya que solo mujeres pueden firmarlo, al poder invocar a los unicornios ningún veneno puede dañarte Karin-chan, y los unicornios te protegerán de todo mal, Hinata-chan tu firmaste el contrato con los Pegasos, son criaturas muy nobles y valerosas y pueden volar, Uchiha-chan…-alcanzo a decir la mujer.

-Me llamo Itachi Hitomi-sama-dijo serio el Uchiha.

-Perdón Itachi-chan tu firmaste el contrato de los fénix, son criaturas inmortales que renacen de sus cenizas son capaces de generan grandes flujos de fuego como si nada y ningún Jutsu de fuego puede herirlos o matarlos, Shino-kun tu firmaste el contrato de las mantis son criaturas sigilosas y mortales eficaces como espías y muy útiles para el ataque, tu el chico del clan Nara…-alcanzo a decir Hitomi.

-Sera mejor que conozca nuestros nombres Hitomi-sama, primero que nada yo me llamo Shikamaru, el pelirrojo de allí-dijo Shikamaru señalando a Gaara-se llama Gaara, la chica de pelo verde se llama Fuu, la rubia de cola de caballo es la fastidiosa Yugito, el de pelo castaño es Neji hermano de Hinata, la de pelo azul es Konan, el de mallas verdes y cejas enormes se llama Rock Lee, el cara de tonto con los brazos vendados es Utakata y la rubia de coletas es la hermana de Gaara y se llama Temari-concluyo Shikamaru.

-Así es mejor, bueno a como decía Shikamaru-chan tu invocación son los murciélagos son criaturas muy útiles en la oscuridad, además de que pueden usarse para muchas cosas que descubrirás con el tiempo, Fuu-chan tu invocación son los escorpiones pueden ser muy útiles y letales, Gaara-chan tú tienes una invocación muy poderosa y muy temperamental, tu firmaste el contrato de la Hidra, la hidra es una criatura de 10 cabezas y cada cabeza puede usar alguna habilidad especial, las que recuerdo una lanza fuego, otra agua, otra lanza acido, otra lanza rayos, otra lanza hielo, otra lanza vapor, esas son las que recuerdo pero tienen una habilidad aterradora, si cortas una de las cabezas supongamos la que lanza fuego en su lugar aparecen dos cabezas que lanzan fuego además su sangre es muy venenosa, Konan-chan tu firmaste el de las Águilas, son aves muy veloces con una gran vista y que pueden usar Jutsus de viento, Yugito-chan el tuyo es el contrato de los grifos son criaturas con cuerpo de leones y alas, y cabeza de águila, son muy astutos e inteligentes, pueden volar y ver a grandes distancias, Temari-chan tu firmaste el contrato de los Linces son criaturas muy sigilosas solo pueden ser vistas si ellas quieren, eso las hace ideales para recabar información, son feroces combatiendo, Neji-chan tú tienes el contrato de los tigres, que son orgullosos, fieros y muy valientes, Rock Lee, tu firmaste el contrato de los osos, ellos son criaturas muy fuertes físicamente y muy persistentes, Utakata tu firmaste el contrato de los calamares son criaturas ideales para misiones marítimas además de ser muy astutas. Esas son las características generales de sus invocaciones, esta de mas decir que dentro de la familia de sus invocaciones habrán algunos que tienen habilidades especiales como por ejemplo que hayan calamares que puedan usar Jutsus de Raiton o Katon o águilas que puedan usar Jutsu de agua, espero haber sido clara. Una cosa más Karin-chan Naruto-chan deben ir al salón de las memorias Uzumaki, para presentarles a alguien además luego nos reuniremos todos en la biblioteca Uzumaki, ¿alguna pregunta?-dijo Hitomi.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no va Hinata-chan con Karin-chan y Naruto?-pregunto Fuu.

-No me parece mala idea-dijo Hitomi.

-Lo que pasa abuelita que ellos no quieren recibir su castigo-dijo seria Hinata mirando a sus amigos.

-Hinata-chan no crees que exageras, pero está bien mejor ven con nosotros-dijo Hitomi.

-Solo porque me lo pides tu abuelita, y ustedes no crean que se me olvido-dijo la Hyuga mirando a sus amigos que comenzaron a sudar copiosamente.

* * *

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado los capitulos de hoy. y para los que siguen el dios del Rayo de Iwa les informo que mañana lunes si todo sale segun lo planeado subire un capitulo doble. Espero sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos


	33. Chapter 33 Capitulos 65 y 66

**Capitulo 65 Sombras del pasado.**

Naruto y las dos chicas fueron al salón de las memorias Uzumaki, mientras el resto esperaba en la biblioteca, cuando llegaron los tres chicos al salón de las memorias Uzumaki los estaba esperando Hitomi y Ryosuke.

-Ya me dijo tu abuela lo que paso en el salón de las invocaciones Naruto-chan-dijo serio Ryosuke.

-Lo siento abuelo-dijo apenado el chico.

-Naruto es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, de hecho no estoy molesto sino que me preocupas despertaste el contrato de los dragones, despertaste a dos espadas legendarias que son muy poderosas, entiendes que esas tres cosas son muy peligrosas-explico el anciano.

-En poco tiempo te cambiaran el sobrenombre Naru-chan -dijo Karin bromeando.

Las sombras miraron serias a los tres chicos.

-¿Naruto hay algo que no nos has dicho?-pregunto Hitomi seria.

-bueno la verdad…-comenzó a decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por una voz potente y seria.

-Hitomi, Ryosuke hasta que horas nos tendrán esperando-dijo la voz.

-Perdón Takenori-sama. Naruto-chan, Karin-chan, Hinata-chan los trajimos aquí con la misión de presentarles a tres personas, la primera es Takenori Uzumaki el fue el primer rey de Uzushiogakure-dijo Ryosuke, mientras aparecía la sombra de Takenori.

-Es un gusto conocerte Naruto, Karin-dijo en forma de saludo, luego se giro hacia Hinata-es un gusto conocerte jovencita me imagino que tu eres Hinata.

-es un gusto conocerlo Takenori-sama-dijeron los tres chicos.

-La siguiente persona que quiero que conozcan es Mito Uzumaki, ella fue la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi además de ser la esposa del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju-dijo Hitomi.

-Abuela te pediría que no usaras ese nombre ofensivo por favor-dijo molesto el rubio y liberando inconscientemente muchísimo instinto asesino.

La reacción de Naruto no paso desapercibida para ninguna de las sombras y el instinto asesino era enorme comparable al primer Hokage incluso se diría que superior, pero lo extraño era que no asustaba ni a Hinata ni a Karin es mas estaban sumamente tranquilas.

-¿Qué nombre no quieres que use de nuevo?-pregunto Hitomi.

-Es obvio el asqueroso nombre de Kyubi es una falta de respeto incomprensible para mí-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Te comprendo esa bestia es insoportable-dijo Mito.

-¿Que dijiste? Kurama-sensei no es una bestia maldita desgraciada, si vuelves a ofender a mi maestro destruiré este lugar no me importa un comino que sea una herencia familiar-dijo furioso el rubio.

Las sombras estaban confundidas, ¿Por qué le molestaba el nombre Kyubi? ¿Quién demonios era Kurama? Pero se sorprendieron mas cuando Naruto envió un instinto asesino esta vez conscientemente solo una de las sombras tenía ese instinto asesino, pero era sorprendente que un chico como Naruto tuviera esa cantidad. La situación era tensa, de pronto una sonrisa cálida inundo el salón.

-Jajaja, veo que conoces el nombre de ese zorro gruñón-dijo Tetsuo confundiendo a las otras sombras.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Jajaja, cierto perdona mi descortesía mi nombre es Tetsuo Uzumaki el segundo líder del clan Uzumaki antes que el clan se asentara en Uzu y se convirtiera en dinastía-explico la sombra.

-Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, tu también usaras esos nombres ofensivos contra mi maestro-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Jajaja veo que quieres mucho a Kurama, y que tal la hace de maestro, me imagino que es un poco sádico pero un gran maestro no es así-dijo Tetsuo sonriendo.

-Es exigente pero es un gran maestro-dijo Naruto relajándose un poco.

-Exigente, sádico es casi lo mismo, jajaja, dime Naruto, ¿Qué te ha enseñado ese zorro gruñón?-pregunto Tetsuo acercándose al rubio.

-Muchas cosas-respondió escuetamente el rubio.

-Jajaja, espero que no te haya enseñado cosas pervertidas aun, jajaja-dijo riendo Tetsuo.

-Disculpen Naruto, Tetsuo-sama, ¿Quién es Kurama?-pregunto Mito.

-Más de treinta años lo conociste y nunca supiste su nombre me decepcionas Mito-chan-dijo serio Tetsuo.

-Pero si yo no conozco a ningún Kurama y menos por treinta años-dijo Mito.

-¿Como que no conoces a Kurama? Y yo que pensé que eras la mas lista del clan.

-Hinata ¿cierto?-dijo Tetsuo mirando a la pelinegra quien asintió-¿Cómo está Isobu?

-Muy bien Tetsuo-sama, dice que es un gusto volver a saludarlo-contesto la Hyuga.

-Disculpen pero me podrían explicar ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Qué son esos nombres raros?-dijo Takenori molesto.

-Ustedes sí que son tontos-dijo Tetsuo cansinamente.

-¿Tetsuo-sama podría ser más claro?-pidió amablemente Hitomi.

-¿Que acaso no se han dado cuenta?-dijo Tetsuo.

-Darnos cuenta ¿de qué?-pregunto Ryosuke.

-Eso pasa Naruto cuando la cabeza de la gente anda en cualquier lado-dijo Tetsuo mirando al rubio, luego agrego-no sienten el poder que sale de Naruto-chan y Hinata-chan además hay otros cuatro poderes similares, acaso cabezas de chorlito no se dan cuenta aun que Naruto-chan es un Jinchuriki lo mismo que Hinata-chan.

Eso fue demasiado para las otras cuatro sombras.

-E…en…entonces el tal Kurama es…-dijo sorprendida Mito.

-Disculpa que use horrible nombre Naruto-chan pero es la única forma que entiendan estos tontos-dijo Tetsuo mirando al rubio que asintió de mala gana-si Mito Kurama es el Kyubi.

Si las sombras hubieran podido desmayarse lo habrían hecho, quedaron con las bocas abiertas pero no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

-Bien Hinata-chan, Karin-chan y Naruto-chan pueden regresar a la biblioteca cuando lleguen allá mencionen nuestros nombres, quiero conocer a sus amigos y saber la verdad de porque están aquí-dijo serio Tetsuo.

Los chicos salieron del salón de las memorias Uzumaki, y regresaron donde sus amigos.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Gaara.

-Bien ahora conocerán a quienes querían conocernos-dijo Karin.

-Tetsuo Uzumaki, Takenori Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki-dijo Naruto.

-Ryosuke Uzumaki, Hitomi Uzumaki-dijo Karin.

-Mi…Mi…Mito-sama-dijo Itachi casi incrédulo al ver a la esposa del primer Hokage.

-¿Nos conocemos joven Uchiha?-pregunto la mujer.

-De hecho no Mito-sama, pero para mí es un honor conocerla-dijo con respeto el Uchiha.

-Gracias joven Uchiha, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la mujer.

-Itachi Uchiha soy hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha-dijo Itachi.

-Fugaku, eres hijo de ese cabeza dura, que sorpresa además de ser hijo de la linda Mikoto como fue que ella termino con un cabeza dura como tu padre mínimo la hacía casándose con Hizashi Hyuga-dijo sorprendida Mito.

-Es una larga historia Mito-sama-dijo con pesar el Uchiha.

Ese detalle no paso inadvertido a ninguna de las sombras.

-Bien veo a otro Hyuga, ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-pregunto Mito.

-Soy el hermano de Hinata-onee, soy hijo de Hizashi-dijo escuetamente Neji.

-¿Entonces eres hija de Hizashi, Hinata?-pregunto Mito.

-Sí pero mi madre es diferente a la de Neji-niisan-dijo la pelinegra triste.

Nuevamente la actitud de los chicos no paso inadvertida a las sombras.

-¿Qué mas tenemos?-dijo Mito mirando a los chicos, luego se detuvo en Shikamaru-¿Cuál es tu nombre Joven Nara?

-Shikamaru, Mito-sama-dijo el Nara.

-Ya veo, tú eres Shino Aburame, no nos conocemos pero sé que eres el novio de Karin-chan-dijo Mito.

-Es un honor que sepa mi nombre Mito-sama-dijo serio el Aburame.

-Bien esto es curioso veo a alguien del clan Zhang creí que ese clan nunca se uniría a Konoha-dijo Mito mirando a Lee.

-¿Clan? Creo que esta en un error Mito-sama yo no pertenezco a ningún clan-dijo Lee.

-Jajaja, muchacho tu perteneces al clan Zhang un clan guerrero del país del fuego eran valientes y muy arrojados en combate, siempre eran los primeros en entrar en combate y los últimos en retirarse, junto a los Uzumaki-explico Mito.

-Nuestros clanes siempre fueron aliados cuando cayó Uzu los únicos aliados que llegaron eran los del clan Zhang, pero lamentablemente ellos llegaron tarde, su principal característica eran sus cejas y sus ojos redondos y les era muy fácil aprender Taijutsu además su invocación típica era el Oso-explico Hitomi.

-Entonces pertenezco a un clan-dijo incrédulo el chico.

-Así es muchacho aunque no sé cuantos más quedan de tu clan, tal vez seas el último-dijo Ryosuke serio.

Mito miro a los chicos restantes.

-Serian tan amables de decirme sus nombres-pidió la mujer.

-Yo soy Fuu-dijo la peli verde.

-Yo soy Temari y el es mi hermano Gaara-dijo la rubia.

-Yo soy Yugito Nii-dijo la Jinchuriki.

-Yo soy Konan y ese de ahí es Utakata-dijo la peli azul.

-Bien veo algunos que extrañamente me son conocidos por su aspecto, de hecho algunos clanes los creía extinguidos desde la guerra de los clanes empezando por Fuu-chan tu perteneces al clan Ihara, tu color de ojos te delata eran buenos amigos de los Uzumaki y los Senju, lamentablemente se les pierde el rastro después de la fundación de Konoha, siguiendo con Konan es del clan Orimura un clan muy misterioso que se caracterizaba por su pelo azulado, Temari y Gaara me parece que son de Suna si son hermanos deben ser del clan Akazuna que se caracterizaban los hombres por tener el pelo rojo y las mujeres de pelo rubio, también sus habilidades ninjas son diferentes entre hombres y mujeres los hombres eran expertos en el uso de marionetas u otras cosas y las mujeres en Jutsus del elemento Füton, en cuanto a ti Yugito-chan el clan Nii era uno de los clanes más raros por llamarlos de alguna forma dado que poseían habilidades únicas que los hacían parecer gatos, eran muy hábiles en infiltración y sigilo, finalmente Utakata, tú debes ser del clan Harusame se nota en tu mirar serio y el color de tus ojos.

Bien luego de la historia de clanes y sus presentaciones, dejen que me presente yo-dijo Tetsuo.

-Perdone por ser tan analítica Tetsuo-sama-dijo seria Mito.

-No te molestes Mito-chan, y ustedes, me llamo Tetsuo Uzumaki el segundo líder del clan Uzumaki, el serio que no se ríe ni con un payaso ni siquiera haciéndole cosquillas es el primer rey de Uzushiogakure Takenori Uzumaki-dijo Tetsuo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como que rey?-pregunto Utakata.

-Verán antes de la guerra de los clanes-comenzó a explicar Tetsuo-el clan Uzumaki era uno más, de hecho era el más fuerte de los clanes principales, pero al establecerse las aldeas ninjas el clan Uzumaki decidió asentarse en Uzu, y dado que éramos como decirlo…

-Medios locos-dijo Neji.

-Pues sí, éramos medios locos decidimos crear una monarquía y Takenori fue el primer rey-explico Tetsuo.

-Pero si usted es el segundo líder del clan Uzumaki quiere decir que el clan Uzumaki es más antiguo de lo que se cree-dijo sorprendido Itachi.

-Pues si-dijo Tetsuo sencillamente.

-Oye vieja-dijo Naruto llamando a Mito.

-¿Como me llamaste mocoso?-dijo furiosa la mujer.

Las otras sombras se asustaron, al ver como llamo Naruto a Mito.

-Oye Naru-chan su reacción se parece a la vieja de trasero caído-dijo Hinata.

-¿Cual vieja de trasero caído?-pregunto Naruto.

-Quien va ser sino la vieja que viene con el pervertido de Jiraiya-explico la Hyuga.

-Tienes razón se parece un poco a la vieja Tsunade-dijo riendo Naruto.

-¿Cómo se atreven a llamarle vieja a mi nietecita? Mocosos insolentes, ella es hermosa, dulce…-decía Mito.

-Amargada, esconde su edad, borracha, perdedora-dijo Naruto.

-Arrugada, se cree joven y es más vieja que las montañas, tiene todo caído-completo Hinata.

-Agradezcan que no puedo golpearlos-dijo furiosa Mito.

-Lo mismo dijo la Vieja Tsunade y mi Naruto-kun barrio el piso con ella, jajaja-dijo Hinata riendo.

Mito estaba que estallaba hasta que reparo en un detalle.

-¿Cómo que este mocoso barrio el piso con mi nietecita? Ella es muy fuerte y no perdería tan fácilmente y menos contra ti mocoso insolente-dijo molesta Mito.

-Calma Mito-chan-dijo Tetsuo luego agrego-ahora todos ustedes me explicaran ¿Qué hacen tantos jovencitos solos y sin un Jounin viajando por el mundo?

-Para resumir la situación yo y los otros Jinchuriki estamos en guerra contra Konoha, Suna, Taki y Kusa-explico Naruto.

-¿Como que en guerra contra Konoha?-dijeron a la vez Mito, Ryosuke y Hitomi.

-Abuelo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en Konoha?-pregunto serio Naruto.

-Cuando fui a dejar a tu madre cuando ella tenía 8 años-dijo Ryosuke.

-De eso han pasado casi 40 años y muchas cosas han cambiado en Konoha, y en el mundo en general-dijo serio Naruto.

-Tienes razón 4 años después que fui a dejar a Kushina-chan a Konoha Uzu fue destruido-dijo triste Ryosuke.

-Bueno entonces han pasado casi 40 años desde que tenemos noticias frescas, será mejor que nos pongan al día-dijo Tetsuo sonriendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 66 Noticias frescas.**

Los chicos se acercaron a las sombras y empezaron a contar lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo, las sombras se sorprendieron al saber del ataque de Kurama a Konoha, como habían muertos los padres de Naruto, lo que provoco la tristeza de Ryosuke y Hitomi, luego les contaron lo de la masacre Uchiha ordenada a Itachi por el consejo, luego la historia de Hinata y Neji y como su padre había dado su vida por protegerlos.

-Han sido años oscuros pero eso no es todo no es así Naruto-chan-dijo astutamente Tetsuo.

-Así es-respondió el rubio.

Naruto les conto como fue su vida en Konoha hasta el día de su cumpleaños número 10, del maltrato, los intentos de asesinato, las golpizas, los sabotajes a su educación y como finalmente Kurama había decidido entrenarlo. Luego conto como salió de Konoha junto a Hinata, luego como encontró a Gaara y a Fuu, luego su batalla para salir de Suna, la batalla en el lago como Neji había intentado matar a Hinata sin saber que eran hermanos, como encontraron a Karin comiendo basura, y como se les unió Yugito y como el Hokage le pedía proteger a los herederos Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka y a Lee, y luego como se les unieron Itachi Utakata y Konan.

-No puedo creer que en Konoha las cosas estén tan mal, si mi esposo estuviera vivo se escandalizaría-dijo Mito muy triste, luego agrego-la idea de crear una aldea ninja, era que las guerras entre clanes se acabaran, pero el sueño de mi esposo es solo eso un sueño.

-La idea del primer Hokage no es mala, el problema es la gente que la tiene que llevar a cabo, así como hay gente buena, hay gente mala y ambiciosa, lamentablemente este segundo grupo de gente es de la que hay mas en el mundo, no les importan los sentimientos, ni la justicia ni el honor, y aprovechan la ignorancia para hacerse más fuertes-dijo Naruto.

Sus amigos lo miraron raro de cuando acá Naruto era tan filosófico, Neji cometió el error de acercarse a Naruto, le toco la frente.

-Te sientes bien Naruto, no te duele la cabeza después de decir cosas tan profundas, no estás…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes que su hermana lo tomara del hombro.

-Neji-niisan ¿Qué les dije en el salón de las invocaciones?-dijo amablemente la chica pero su mirada seria decía otra cosa.

-Que nos querías a todos mucho y que nunca nos lastimarías-dijo el Hyuga tratando de ganarse la buena fe de su hermana.

Las sombras veían sorprendidos como Neji sudaba a mares casi se le podía oír rezando para salvarse.

-Buen intento Neji-niisan pero cuando salgamos de aquí sabrás ¿Por qué me dicen la bailarina de la muerte?-le dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa en los labios la pelinegra.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Qué es eso de la bailarina de la muerte?-pregunto Hitomi.

-Yo se lo puedo explicar Hitomi-sama-dijo Itachi.

-A ver quiero escuchar eso-dijo Tetsuo interesado.

-Pues vera dentro de nuestro grupo hay cuatro sujetos que son temidos en todo el continente elemental, incluso diría que si no están aun en los libros bingo como ninjas rango SS es porque las aldeas no quieren parecer débiles-explico Itachi.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Takenori.

-Primero que nada está la del viento de la muerte, luego el de la Arena Sangrienta, después la bailarina de la muerte y finalmente el más terrible de todos, el hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo Itachi.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Takenori molesto.

-Ahora se los diré, primero que pase al frente Fuu la del viento de la muerte-Fuu se adelanto-ahora Gaara el de la arena sangrienta-Gaara se puso al lado de Fuu-ya se imaginara Hitomi-sama quien es la bailarina de la muerte-Hinata se puso al lado de Gaara- y finalmente el hacedor de ríos de sangre Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Itachi mientras Naruto se colocaba al lado de Hinata.

-Jajaja, es broma ¿cierto? Jajaja-dijo riendo Takenori.

-No es broma-dijo Itachi serio.

-Si claro, jajaja, estos mocosos no parecen tan peligrosos-dijo la sombra.

-Takenori-chan no deberías decir-menciono Tetsuo.

-Lo que diga Tetsuo-sama, jajaja-dijo riendo a más no poder Takenori.

-"Al menos lo hicieron reír"-pensaron las otras sombras.

-Si ya entiendo lo que piensas viejo con esos nombres deberíamos tener caras de maniacos asesinos sin sentimientos, bendita la hora que cree la fase cuatro-dijo con pesar el rubio.

-¿Qué fase cuatro?-pregunto Tetsuo.

-"Naruto déjame hablar con esos idiotas"-pidió Kurama.

-"De acuerdo sensei"-concedió el chico.

Kurama tomo posesión del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Bien idiotas especialmente tu Takenori mis muchachos son más fuerte que todos ustedes en sus mejores tiempos-dijo Kurama.

-Esa no es manera de hablarles a tus mayores, mocoso insolente-dijo molesto Takenori.

Los amigos del rubio notaron de inmediato que era Kurama así que para evitarse problemas decidieron retroceder, esto no paso inadvertido para Tetsuo.

-Tu mayor que mi eres un grandísimo idiota Takenori, lo mismo va para ti Mito eres una tonta cara de pasa, y ustedes dos Ryosuke y Hitomi los creía más listos, pero son mas idiotas que su hija y que su nieto juntos-dijo el zorro.

-Ya basta de insolencias Naruto-chan que forma de hablar es esa-le recrimino Hitomi.

Karin se acerco a su abuela y le dijo al oído.

-Abuela es mejor que te calmes un poco ya que no es Naruto-niisan es Kurama-sensei-concluyo Karin.

-¿Qué haces ahí Karin, acaso te di permiso de intervenir?-pregunto Kurama.

-Bueno yo…este…lo que pasa…-trataba de decir la pelirroja.

-Pero nada mañana tendrás que hacer triple entrenamiento-dijo Kurama.

-Pero sensei-dijo Karin.

-Quieres que sea el quíntuple-dijo amenazante.

-No con el triple está bien Sensei, disculpe-dijo Karin asustada.

-El resto de ustedes cabezas de chorlito para que aprendan que cuando yo hablo nadie se mueve ni dice nada sin mi permiso también harán el triple, ¿he sido claro?-dijo el zorro.

-Si sensei-dijeron a coro los muchachos.

-¿Alguna queja, sugerencia o comentario?-pregunto malicioso el zorro.

Todos negaron, Lee iba a hablar pero le taparon la boca, lo mismo que a Itachi cuando iba a reclamar.

-Bueno volviendo con los cara transparente quiero que quede esto muy claro mis muchachos son muy fuertes y ninguno de ustedes podrían siquiera rozarlos, en especial a Fuu, Gaara y Hinata, sus apodos no son por gusto y del apodo de Naruto es simplemente porque él no ha usado su máximo poder, ni siquiera pueden a llegar a dimensionar el verdadero poder de su golpe Ragnarok, y una vez que lo use con su máximo poder ya no le dirán el hacedor de ríos, le dirán el hacedor de océanos de sangre, y su Ninjutsu es muy poderoso esta sobre el nivel Kage, está a un paso de pasar a la fase dos del nivel Rikudo, así que más respeto con mi muchachos-dijo molesto Kurama.

-Bien dicho Kurama, y te felicito-dijo Tetsuo.

-Hola estúpido pervertido-dijo Kurama.

-Hola zorro gruñón, me gustaría saber dos cosas ¿Qué es eso de la fase cuatro? ¿Qué es eso del nivel Rikudo?

-Jajaja, directo como siempre Tetsuo, el atolondrado de Naruto se parece a ti, está bien te lo diré, la fase cuatro es la fase cuatro del Ryū no shinjitsu-dijo sin más el zorro.

-Espera un segundo Kurama, el Ryū no shinjitsu solo tiene tres fases-dijo confundido Tetsuo.

Las otras cuatro sombras se miraron confundidas.

-Estar tanto tiempo en las memorias Uzumaki te han vuelto más tonto de lo que eras, jajaja, Naruto domina a su total antojo las tres fases originales, pero el creo la horrible fase cuatro que de momento tiene dos golpes mortales y uno de mediano poder, pero el loco de Naruto está pensando en añadir más golpes-explico Kurama.

-¿Que tan malo es la fase cuatro?-pregunto Tetsuo.

-Déjame preguntarte una cosa ¿Cuál es el golpe más poderoso que conoces del Ryū no shinjitsu?-dijo Kurama.

-Pues el Armagedón-dijo Tetsuo confundido.

-Pues la fase cuatro hace ver lindo y bonito al golpe Armagedón-explico el zorro.

-Imposible-dijo estupefacto Tetsuo.

-Pues sorpréndete mas Naruto domino el Ryū no shinjitsu en un año-dijo con satisfacción el zorro.

-No puede ser eso posible-dijo totalmente sorprendido el hombre.

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué es el Ryū no shinjitsu?-pregunto Hitomi.

-El Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin-dijo Tetsuo dejando sorprendidos a los demás integrantes del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Qué es eso del Armagedón?-pregunto Takenori.

-El golpe Armagedón es el golpe más fuerte del Ryū no shinjitsu, cuando se efectúa ese golpe lo que pasa es que explotan los Tenketsus , se producen fracturas expuestas, hay múltiples hemorragias y la explosión de órganos internos, ahora si la fase cuatro hace ver lindo y bonito a ese golpe no me quiero ni imaginar cómo es-dijo Tetsuo.

-Ahora lo del nivel Rikudo es sencillo de explicar Naruto quiere usar su Ninjutsu a un nivel superior a un Kage cosa que ya hace sino pregúntele a cualquiera de los chicos, ahora bien Naruto creó o mejor dicho ideo el nivel Rikudo como una especie de escala para mejorar-explico Kurama.

-¿Una escala para mejorar?-pregunto Ryosuke confundido.

-Así es, ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes una meta y por muy inalcanzable que sea la logras? Pues viene una de dos o la decepción o el conformismo, Naruto no quiere ni una ni otra cosa él quiere seguir mejorando, y si para eso debe crear nuevos escalones él lo hará con tal de ser el más fuerte para poder proteger a sus seres queridos-dijo el zorro.

Las sombras quedaron impactados Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderlos. Sus amigos impactados por la declaración de Kurama Naruto creaba nuevos niveles con la clara intención de ser el más fuerte y proteger a sus seres queridos, Hinata no se sorprendió ya que sabía de las intenciones de Naruto. El pensamiento general era es sorprendente.

-Dime una cosa ya que se lleva bien contigo el mocoso supongo que tiene habilidades de sensor-dijo soberbia Mito.

-Pues si cara de pasa, dime ¿Cuánto era tu alcance?-pregunto sarcástico el zorro.

-Dos kilómetros-dijo orgullosa Mito.

-Naruto te supera, aburrido y sin prestar mucha atención 7 kilómetros, concentrado 12 kilómetros, pero aun le falta, Hinata en tanto esta si no mal recuerdo en el uso de su Byakugan a 5 kilómetros a media máquina, determinada a encontrar algo 9 kilómetros, Neji ¿Cuál es tu alcance?-pregunto Kurama.

-Pues es de 6 Kilómetros a máxima capacidad a media máquina como usted dice es de 3 kilómetros-dijo el castaño.

-Como vez cara de pasa mis muchachos te superan por mucho, en cuanto a ti Neji espero que empieces a entrenar ya que en una semana quiero que tu distancia mínima sea de 4 kilómetros, ¿entendiste?-dijo serio el zorro.

-Si sensei-contesto el Hyuga.

Kurama había destrozado el orgullo de Mito.

-Bien tienen alguna pregunta mas-dijo el zorro.

-¿En qué rango están las habilidades de los chicos?-dijo Takenori.

-Bien sin contar a Naruto; Hinata, Fuu y Gaara su Taijutsu en el caso de Gaara y Fuu es de nivel Jounin medio ya que lo están creando, el de Hinata está a punto de llegar a nivel Kage, en Ninjutsu su nivel es parejo y diría que es de Jounin alto casi llegando a nivel Kage, en cuanto a Fuinjutsu es de nivel Chuunin alto, no saben aun Kenjutsu pero a mas tardar en un año lo solucionaremos con Naruto, luego están Temari, Neji y Karin su nivel en las tres cosas es parejo yo diría que es de nivel Jounin, luego están Yugito, Shikamaru, Lee y Shino diría que sus habilidades en Taijutsu son de nivel Chuunin alto en las otras tres son Gennin aun, finalmente Itachi, Konan y Utakata sus habilidades generales son de un Chuunin alto y en el caso de Itachi de un Jounin, ahora Naruto sus habilidades de Taijutsu están en un nivel Rikudo fas en una escala de 1 a 5, su Ninjutsu es de nivel Rikudo 2 y su Fuinjutsu es de nivel Jounin, pero cuando aprenda a crear sellos rápidamente se equiparara a sus otras habilidades, y lo del Kenjutsu no sabe aun-dijo Kurama.

-Kurama ¿Cómo es eso de que su nivel de Fuinjutsu es de un Jounin pero no sabe crear sellos?-pregunto Tetsuo.

-Es simple Naruto puede copiar a la perfección cualquier sello que vea pero no puede crear sus propios sellos-explico el zorro.

-Realmente tus chicos son sorprendentes Kurama-reconoció Tetsuo.

-Eso no es nada Naruto consiguió que Jiraiya le enseñe Fuinjutsu y la técnica de invocación además luego de barrer el piso con Tsunade consiguió que ella les enseñe por un año Ninjutsu medico, ahora cuando consigan un maestro de Kenjutsu serán imparables-dijo Kurama con orgullo.

-Me imagino ¿que su entrenamiento es muy fuerte?-pregunto Takenori.

-¿Fuerte? Ojala fuera fuerte Takenori-chan, el entrenamiento de Kurama es infernal-dijo Tetsuo.

-Una cosa estos chicos ¿saben Genjutsu?-pregunto molesta Mito.

-Naruto, Hinata, Fuu, Gaara, Temari, Neji y Karin saben Genjutsu a un nivel Kage, al resto ahora los empezare a entrenar con ayuda de Isobu en Genjutsu, me imagino que hasta el cara de cuervo tendría problemas para salir de un Genjutsu de Hinata o Naruto incluso si tiene activado su Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo el zorro malicioso.

-Probemos si es cierto-dijo maliciosa Mito.

-¿Qué propones cara de pasa?-dijo Kurama.

-Quiero ver sus logros quiero ver como Hinata crea un Genjutsu, Itachi tiene que salir de él, si él se demora más de 5 minutos acepto que saben Genjutsu, si se demora menos no creeré ni una palabra que has dicho-dijo Mito acepto.

-Hinata ya sabes que hacer-dijo Kurama.

-Si Sensei-contesto la pelinegra.

-Itachi activa el Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo Mito.

El Uchiha activo su Doujutsu.

-Comiencen-ordeno Mito.

-¡Ilusión demoniaca!-dijo Hinata.

Itachi se confió, él sabía que ese Genjutsu era bueno pero gastaba mucho chakra y era sencillo salir.

-¡Kai!-grito el Uchiha.

Pero no ocurrió nada, el Uchiha comenzó a sudar, la poca transpiración poco a poco fue aumentando, y de repente el serio Uchiha comenzó a gritar y a llorar, los Uzumaki veían eso incrédulos un Uchiha que poseía el Mangekyo Sharingan no pudiera salir del Genjutsu.

Itachi desesperado gritaba Kai una y otra vez pero no podía salir.

-Sácalo del Genjutsu o se podría volver loco en el mejor de los casos-dijo Kurama preocupado.

-Pero sensei todavía no pasan los 5 minutos-dijo Hinata.

-Haz lo que te ordeno-dijo Kurama molesto.

-Como ordenes sensei-dijo Hinata, luego mirando a Itachi dijo-¡Kai!

Itachi cayó al suelo inconsciente, Konan corrió al lado de Itachi y comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

-Itachi-kun tranquilo ya todo paso-dijo la peli azul.

La respiración del Uchiha poco a poco se fue normalizando y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Mito estaba impactada la chica había usado un Genjutsu de rango A pero por los efectos en Itachi ella dedujo que era rango S.

-Lo reconozco Kurama estos chicos saben Genjutsu-dijo Mito aun asustada.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo dejan estar los 5 minutos en el Genjutsu?-pregunto Hitomi.

-Habría muerto-contesto Tetsuo, luego agrego- bueno chicos es hora de que hablemos sobre sus armas, pero antes esperaremos que Itachi-chan despierte, Kurama ¿podrías devolverle su cuerpo a Naruto-chan?

-Por supuesto-contesto el zorro.

Naruto recupero su cuerpo y espero junto al resto que Itachi despertara.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustados los dos primeros capitulos de hoy, mas tarde subire los siguientes, es decir el 67 y 68.

Espero sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos.


	34. Chapter 34 Capitulos 67 y 68

**Capitulo 67 Armas peligrosas.**

Una hora después despertó Itachi afortunadamente cuerdo.

-Bueno chicos-comenzó Tetsuo a decir- es importante que al menos tengan claro algunas cosas, primero su poder no es un juego, su poder es grande y deben tener claro que no pueden ir por ahí matando a diestra y siniestra, su poder es para proteger a los suyos, sus amigos, sus familias, sus seres queridos, su poder no es para destruir, su poder es una responsabilidad, y espero que nunca abusen de su poder por deseos estúpidos como la venganza o las ansias de poder, especialmente tu Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto.

-En segundo lugar sus armas, a las que fueron destinados todas sin excepción son peligrosas si las usan indebidamente, para empezar ¿alguno sabe Kenjutsu?-pregunto Tetsuo.

-Yo sé algo de Kenjutsu solo lo más básico- dijo Itachi.

-Bien es un principio, Itachi te encargaras de enseñarles a Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, Karin-chan y a Shikamaru-chan el manejo básico de espada, el resto dependiendo de qué arma sea nosotros nos encargaremos de entrenarlos vendrán a la biblioteca les enseñaremos los conocimientos teóricos y luego ustedes irán a practicarlos afuera, quiero que en el menor tiempo posible sean capaces de usar sus armas lo mejor posible. Tercero respecto a sus invocaciones me imagino que los mayores ya saben cómo invocarlas, sin embargo el resto esperara a que llegue Jiraiya y les enseñe la técnica.-comento Tetsuo.

-Bien ahora procederemos a decirles el nombre de sus armas, Mito, Hitomi pueden comenzar -dijo Takenori.

-Bien empezaremos con las armas nosotras diremos el nombre de uno de ustedes y luego les diremos el nombre de su arma, ustedes las llamaran por su nombre una cosa más solo las tomaran pero no las usaran bajo ningún motivo por ahora ya que son muy peligrosas y deben aprender a usarlas, ¿está claro?-dijo seria Mito.

-De acuerdo Mito-sama-dijeron a coro los muchachos.

-Bien comencemos-dijo Mito.

-Fuu-chan tu arma son las Kamas y su nombre es Kamakiri ken o espada de la mantis-dijo Mito.

-Temari-chan-comenzó a decir Hitomi-tu arma son los abanicos Burasu o abanicos del viento de metal. Yugito-chan, tus armas son los Tentai-kin son unos Sai.

-Bien ustedes tres llamen a sus armas-ordeno Mito.

-Kamakiri Ken-dijo Fuu.

Al instante aparecieron dos Kamas de filo negro, la chica las tomo casi con miedo pero al contrario que creyó las kamas se sentían cálidas casi como si le dieran la bienvenida, casi como si fueran felices de reunirse con ella y sin proponérselo Fuu sonrió.

-Burasu-dijo la rubia.

Cuando aparecieron los dos abanicos se sintió una ráfaga de viento, el brillo metálico de las armas sorprendió a los chicos, cuando la rubia toco los abanicos se sintió como si una nueva ráfaga de aire llenara el espacio de la biblioteca, los demás creyeron que a Temari le costaría levantarlos pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando los tomo como si no pesaran nada.

Tentai-kin-dijo Yugito.

Un par de Sai dorados aparecieron de la nada con un resplandor dorado, cuando Yugito toco las armas estas dieron un resplandor dorado y una sensación de calidez lleno el corazón de la chica.

-Konan-chan-comenzó a decir Mito- tú tienes los abanicos Mizukaze. Ahora Hinata-chan tu eres la portadora espada de Suijin. Por último Karin-chan eres la portadora de la Jinsei no Midori ken, o la espada verde de la vida.

-Llámenlas-dijo Hitomi.

-Mizukaze-dijo Konan.

Al instante aparecieron un par de abanicos de color azul y se sintió como si una brisa húmeda llenara el ambiente, la chica al tomar los abanicos estos generaron un aire húmedo incluso se podían ver gotas de agua en los abanicos.

-Jinsei no Midori Ken-dijo Karin.

Al instante apareció un rayo verde y la espada se clavo en el piso de la biblioteca casi de inmediato salió una pequeña flor que comenzó a abrirse, Karin se acerco asombrada y tomo la espada, la espada genero una especie de conexión que unía a portadora y espada, Karin sentía esa conexión cálida y llena de vida, cuando la conexión alcanzo su máximo el resto de los chicos les pareció ver un enorme árbol verde y lleno de vida.

-Suijin-dijo Hinata.

Paso casi lo mismo que con Karin salvo que el rayo fue azul y al incrustarse en el suelo un poco de agua comenzó a brotar y a lo lejos se escucho como si el mar quisiera dar su opinión, Hinata se acerco a la espada la tomo con seguridad y la rodeo una esfera de agua, el agua era cristalina y pura desde cierta distancia parecía que Hinata estuviera en una burbuja de cristal, Naruto y Neji se preocuparon por que creían que Hinata se podía ahogar, pero la chica permanecía como si nada, Hinata levanto la espada hacia el techo y el agua de la burbuja como si fuera atraída hacia la espada desaparecía en la espada, mientras eso pasaba pareció formarse un paisaje costero donde las olas rompían con fuerza a espaldas de la Hyuga.

-Ahora los chicos-comenzó a explicar Hitomi-empezaremos con Utakata tus armas son las Keikinzoku o la luz de metal. Lee-chan tus armas son los Beakurō o Garra de oso. En tanto a Shikamaru-chan le toco las Kage no ken o espadas de sombras.

-Llamen a sus armas-ordeno Mito.

-Keikinzoku-dijo el Jinchuriki.

Al instante aparecieron las armas de Utakata dando un poderoso resplandor blanco al tomarlas Utakata empezó a manejarlas como ti toda su vida las hubiera usado, lo que sorprendió a todos incluido Utakata.

- Beakurō-llamo Lee.

Como si un enorme oso apareciera un poderoso rugido se genero al momento que las armas aparecieran, Lee vio los nunchakus como hipnotizado al tomarlos el rugido del oso se incremento y Lee sintió como si su fuerza física aumentara de la nada, al mover uno de los nunchaku este se movió con un resplandor dorado.

-Kage no Ken-dijo Shikamaru serio.

Un rayo negro apareció en el salón y ambas espadas cortas se clavaron en el piso, Shikamaru las tomo y cuando las saco del piso, su propia sombra pareció cobrar vida, y las sombras de las espadas parecían unidas a la de Shikamaru y parecía que había dos personas con espadas.

Shino-chan tu arma es el Hōkuai u ojo de halcón-comenzó a decir Hitomi-Neji-chan tu arma es el Raitoāku, el arco de luz, Gaara-chan tu arma es el báculo sagrado de Son Goku.

-Un segundo como que el báculo sagrado de Son Goku, no se supone que Son Goku es un Biju-dijo Naruto confundido.

-Jajaja, es cierto Naruto Son Goku es un Biju pero el Son Goku a quien perteneció este báculo es otro él fue un gran peleador murió antes de que naciera Rikudo y era una leyenda antes de Rikudo-Sennin- explico Tetsuo.

-Después de la interrupción de Naruto-chan pueden llamar a sus armas-dijo seria Mito.

- Hōkuai-dijo Shino.

De la nada apareció el arco en la mano de Shino y las flechas al lado del muchacho, de inmediato Shino sintió que su visión mejoraba, y sintió que no podría fallar con ese arco.

-Raitoāku-dijo Neji.

De inmediato una luz segadora ilumino la biblioteca, y en la mano de Neji apareció el arco blanco casi como si lo estuviera planeando su Byakugan se activo y su visión supero por mucho a cualquier Hyuga casi se podría decir que podía verle los ojos a una mosca a varios kilómetros.

-Disculpen pero ¿Cómo llama a mi arma?-pregunto tímidamente Gaara.

-Solo di Báculo sagrado-dijo Mito.

-Báculo sagrado-dijo Gaara.

Al instante apareció en medio de la sala el báculo, Gaara tímidamente tomo el báculo, al hacer contacto Gaara sintió una gran calidez y fuerza, luego de este primer contacto el báculo se alargo y luego volvió a su forma original.

-Bien llegamos a los complicados-dijo Hitomi sonriendo-Itachi-chan tu espada es la Hinokami no ken.

-Hinokami no Ken-dijo el Uchiha.

De inmediato una gran llamarada de fuego apareció en el medio del salón iluminando hasta el último rincón, cuando las llamas bajaron incrustada en el suelo estaba la espada, Itachi se acerco y tomo la espada, al instante se activo su Mangekyo Sharingan pero en vez de ser los tomoes negros eran de un anaranjado fuerte, luego cuando saco la espada del suelo una llamarada lo cubrió para luego desaparecer dentro de Itachi.

-Chicos háganse bien atrás excepto Naruto, ya que al ser el primer portador de esas espadas no sabemos que pueda pasar-dijo seria Mito.

-Bien Naruto-chan tu primera espada es la Kaze no Haku ryu, la espada del dragón blanco del viento, y tu otra espada es la Kokuryū ken, la espada del dragón negro-dijo Hitomi preocupada.

-Kaze no Haku Ryu-dijo primeramente el rubio.

Casi al instante se escucho el rugido de un dragón y una luz blanco irrumpió en la sala al instante se clavo en el suelo la espada blanca.

-Kokuryu ken-dijo Naruto.

Nuevamente se escucho un rugido del dragón y esta vez no hubo luz sino que el rugido venia de las sombras que se fueron alargando hasta obtener la forma de una espada negra que se clavo suavemente en el suelo.

Naruto se acerco a las espadas y tomando una en cada mano las extrajo suavemente mientras las extraía las espadas comenzaron a liberar una aura muy poderosa que envolvía a Naruto, sus amigos se preocupaban pero nada podían hacer. De repente una voz potente se escucho.

-Al fin soy libre-dijo una voz profunda que venía de la espada negra.

-Es bueno obtener la libertad-dijo una voz suave que venía de la espada blanca.

-Naruto Uzumaki desde este día eres nuestro portador y nuestro dueño, utilízanos con sabiduría para llevar justicia y orden a este mundo-dijeron las espadas a la vez.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la interacción de Naruto con las espadas.

-Nunca te rindas, se flexible cuando sea necesario y se rígido cuando se necesite, permanece inamovible frente a la maldad, se un baluarte para los débiles, y se una pesadilla para los malvados, lleva esperanza a quien la necesite, y desesperación a los déspotas, desde hoy y hasta el fin de los tiempos eres el elegido por los dragones guardianes del cielo y el infierno para llevar el equilibrio, donde exista sufrimiento, tu llevaras consuelo, donde haya desesperación tu llevaras esperanza, donde haya injusticia tu llevaras justicia. Enorgullécenos Naruto Uzumaki-dijeron las espadas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos incluso las sombras por las palabras de las espadas.

-Bi...bien así acaba esto-dijo confundido aun Takenori.

-Cuando necesiten sus armas solo llámenlas por su nombre y ellas aparecerán ahora llévenlas al cuarto de las armas prohibidas y luego vayan a descansar-dijo impresionada aun por la escena Hitomi.

Los chicos fueron a dejar las armas pero no se esperaban con lo que pasaría al llegar y tratar de entrar nadie pudo pasar rápidamente Hinata volvió a la biblioteca y llamo a Hitomi.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?-pregunto Hitomi.

-No podemos devolver las armas ya que no podemos pasar por la entrada-dijo la pelinegra.

-Entiendo, debimos suponer que las armas una vez convocadas fuera del recinto de las armas prohibidas no regresarían, lo único que les voy a pedir que tengan cuidado con las armas Hinata-chan traten de no ocuparlas si quieren entrenar en el uso ocupen otras armas, sus armas solo ocúpenlas en un caso de verdadera emergencia o cuando las sepan usar correctamente-pidió Hitomi-

-De acuerdo abuelita-dijo la chica más tranquila.

-Una última cosa vigila que Naruto-chan no se meta en problemas-pidió Hitomi.

-Abuelita eso es casi imposible ya que los problemas parecen seguir a Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa la Hyuga.

-Lo sé, ya me lo temía, pero nunca está de más vigilarlo un poco-dijo con resignación Hitomi.

* * *

**Capitulo 68 La llegada de los Sannin.**

Naruto comenzaron un entrenamiento intensivo al día siguiente que tomaron posesión de sus armas, obviamente después del entrenamiento triple impuesto por Kurama, los chicos quedaron agotados Naruto dejo al resto entrenando Taijutsu y se alejo un poco ya que iba a entrenar un poco.

-¿Por qué Naruto se aleja?-pregunto Itachi.

-Es simple Itachi-kun-comenzó a explicar Hinata-cuando se aleja es para crear y experimentar.

-Si eso es cierto, pero espero que no se exceda un poco-comento Fuu.

-Tienes razón Fuu-chan-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiere decir que se exceda un poco?-pregunto Konan.

-La última vez que se excedió un poco creó un Suiryudan no Jutsu que congelaba a su paso, y la primera vez creo el Ragnarok-dijo la peli verde.

De pronto el grupo escucha una explosión en dirección hacia donde se había ido Naruto.

-Ya se excedió un poco-dijo meneando la cabeza Fuu.

El grupo se acerco con cautela a donde estaba Naruto lo que encontraron para los más antiguos del grupo no era novedad en cambio para los más nuevos era algo asombroso.

-¿Qué fue esta vez Naruto Ninjutsu o Taijutsu?-pregunto Neji.

-Taijutsu-dijo el rubio.

Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Karin, Gaara y Neji solo menearon la cabeza antes de suspirar.

El resto de los chicos estaban asombrados el agujero en el suelo daba cuenta de algo casi sobrehumano.

-¿De dónde salió esta vez la idea?-pregunto Gaara.

-De Kokuryu ken-confeso el rubio.

-Bueno si me lo dijera alguien más lo consideraría loco pero de ti ya casi nada me sorprende-dijo Neji.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto Itachi.

-Casi lo mismo que con el Ragnarok aunque a menor escala-explico el rubio.

-Si esto es pequeña escala no quiero ni imaginarme como será a gran escala-comento Shikamaru.

-Bueno vuelvan a entrenar miren que mañana no quiero hacer el quíntuple de entrenamiento por culpa de otros-dijo Naruto.

Todos volvieron a sus entrenamientos ya que no querían ser castigados nuevamente.

Mientras una semana después en Konoha el consejo se reunía una vez más en secreto y a espaldas de Hiruzen.

-Dentro de cuatro meses saldrá una nueva promoción de Gennin esperamos que sean fuertes-dijo Homura.

-Lo serán en esta promoción hay varios prometedores jóvenes, además han estado bajo la enseñanza de los ANBU de raíz, dentro de esta generación esta la heredera del clan Yamanaka, el heredero del clan Inuzuka, el heredero del clan Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, y por supuesto Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Koharu.

En eso entro un ANBU de Raíz.

-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión señores concejales pero hemos descubierto algo-dijo el ANBU.

-Habla-ordeno Homura.

-LA chica del equipo Gai que supuestamente fue asesinada por Uzumaki está viva en el hospital-dijo el ANBU.

-Organiza un grupo de rescate y tráela de inmediato aquí, la necesitamos viva-ordeno Koharu.

El ANBU partió a cumplir su orden.

-Bien mientras esperamos que la traigan sigamos con…-alcanzo a decir Hiashi.

Otro ANBU entro.

-Lamento interrumpir pero acabamos de recibir información valiosa de nuestros espías en Kiri-dijo el ANBU.

-Habla-ordeno Hiashi.

- Al parecer Naruto Uzumaki ya no viaja solo con los que declaro la guerra a Konoha, sino que se agrego una chica de Kusa, la Jinchuriki del Nibi, el Jinchuriki del Rokubi, además de los herederos del clan Nara y Aburame, además de que viaja con Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee, además aunque no está confirmado en Kiri se le unió Itachi Uchiha y una mujer, además al parecer por la dirección del barco que tomaron en Kiri se dirige a Uzushiogakure, además nos enteramos que van rumbo a Uzu Jiraiya, Kurenai, Hana Inuzuka y Tsunade Senju y su aprendiz-concluyo el ANBU.

-¡Quee!-gritaron Hiashi, Homura y Koharu a la vez.

El resto del consejo se movió inquieto.

-¿Algo más que informar?-pregunto Homura al ver que el ANBU no se había ido.

-Según los rumores Uzumaki tiene un pacto de amistad con Kumo y Kiri además de haberle declarado la guerra a Kusa-termino de informar el ANBU.

-Puedes retirarte-dijo Hiashi.

-Esto es malo-dijo Chouza, luego agrego-de cuatro Jinchuriki pasamos a seis, sin contar a Kumo y Kiri, empiezo a creer que el Hokage tenía razón en advertirnos que dejáramos en paz a Uzumaki.

-Supongo ¿Qué no te asustaras Chouza? Solo porque el número de mocosos aumento-dijo burlo Inoichi.

-Te recuerdo Inoichi que uno solo de estos mocosos basto para barrer el piso contigo, Tsume y Hiashi, y la mitad del clan Hyuga y varios de los más fuertes Jounin, también te recuerdo la masacre que hicieron dos de esos mocosos en las afueras de Konoha-dijo Chouza molesto.

-Fue simplemente suerte-dijo Hiashi, luego agrego-además ahora contamos con el apoyo del Sannin más fuerte.

Eso calmo un poco las cosas.

-Tengo una pregunta Hiashi-dijo Chouza.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Hiashi.

-¿Qué haremos si Uzumaki se entera de nuestros planes y viene a ayudar al viejo?-dijo el Akimichi.

-Con la ayuda de Orochimaru los aplastaremos como moscas-dijo el Hyuga sonriendo malévolamente.

Una hora después aparecía frente al consejo Tenten.

-Buenos Días Tenten-dijo amablemente Hiashi.

-Buenos días honorable consejo, me podrían decir para que me trajeron acá-dijo la experta en armas.

-Bueno Tenten-comenzó a decir Homura-te hemos mandado a llamar para aclarar unas cosas, primero que nada ¿eres la única sobreviviente del equipo Gai? ¿Qué paso con Neji Hyuga? ¿De parte de quien estas?

-Bueno para empezar no soy la única sobreviviente del equipo Gai de hecho al parecer el único que murió fue Neji-dijo con pesar la chica-en segundo lugar yo vi cuando ese monstruo llamado Naruto Uzumaki mato a Neji con una bola de fuego-dijo con odio la chica, luego continuo-por ultimo yo apoyo al honorable consejo ya que ustedes están por la eliminación de todos esos traidores a Konoha.

El consejo asintió complacido.

-Dime Tenten ¿Qué harías si Lee se hubiera unido a Uzumaki?-dijo suspicazmente Inoichi.

-Como dije el pasaría a ser un traidor y por lo tanto lucharía por mi aldea aunque me costara la vida-dijo seria la chica.

-Una última pregunta, si Neji Hyuga no estuviera muerto, pero se hubiera unido a Uzumaki ¿Qué harías?-dijo Tsume.

Tenten pensó un momento.

-Si eso fuera posible y Neji hubiera traicionado a su clan y lo que es más grave a su aldea yo personalmente lo mataría ya que sería una bajeza mayor que la de Uzumaki-dijo seria la chica.

-Veo que tenemos una gran defensora de la voluntad de fuego, por lo tanto para evitar que te recapture la facción del traidor Hokage te quedaras en el recinto Inuzuka y serás entrenada por ANBUS de Raíz por el tiempo que falta para que se gradué la siguiente generación donde te asignaremos a un equipo-dijo Koharu.

-Gracias honorable consejo no los defraudare-dijo seria la chica.

La chica se retiro y el consejo siguió con su reunión.

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage, estaban Danzo y el Hokage analizando la situación actual.

-Danzo hemos llegado a una situación tensa pero que ninguna de las partes tiene ventaja clara-dijo el viejo Hokage.

-Tienes razón Hiruzen pero temo que esto no durara mucho, temo que esta es la calma que precede a la tormenta y esta tormenta será la furia de los Jinchuriki.

En eso llego un ANBU.

-Hokage-sama la chica que estaba en el hospital fue sacada por un equipo de Raíz hace unos minutos-dijo el ANBU.

-Ya veo, nada podemos hacer ahora Tenten se reunió con el consejo y nada podemos hacer-dijo con pesar Hiruzen.

-Tienes razón Hiruzen-dijo Danzo.

-Lo que más me duele es ver como la siguiente generación se vuelve más mala que la anterior, no creo que esta sea la aldea que Hashirama, Tobirama y Minato quisieran ver-dijo con dolor el Hokage.

-Tienes razón-dijo comprensivamente Danzo.

En eso aparece un sapo mensajero.

El Hokage recibió el mensaje y el sapo desapareció, luego de abrirlo y leerlo se sentó en su silla y comenzó a masajear las sienes.

-Se había demorado mucho-dijo con pesar el Hokage.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Destruyo Iwa? ¿Asesino a la Mizukage? ¿Creó una nueva técnica destructora?-pregunto Danzo casi con miedo.

-Ahora se le unió el Jinchuriki del Rokubi, además de…-dijo el Hokage.

-¿Además quien?-dijo asustado Danzo.

-De Itachi Uchiha y una mujer extraña de cabello azul, Jiraiya me informa que en unos días más estará en Uzu, además me cuenta que Hinata Hyuga derroto a la Mizukage en un combate de práctica. Jiraiya también me informa que Tsunade está con él y va a Uzu a enseñarle Jutsus medico a los chicos debido a una apuesta que hizo con Naruto y que perdió. Además me comunica que lo siguen unos ANBUS de Raíz hace varios días así que por eso acelero su camino hacia Uzu. También me informa que Naruto tiene habilidad innata para el Fuinjutsu el puede copiar y hacer funcionar cualquier sello que vea y que él le va a enseñar a hacer sellos-concluyo Hiruzen.

-Esto no podía ser peor para Konoha-dijo Danzo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-No te has dado cuenta Hiruzen-el Hokage negó con la cabeza-Naruto no está dejando puntos débiles.

-¿Qué quieres decir no te entiendo Danzo?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Hiruzen, no entiendes, Naruto ya es poderoso pero tiene algunos puntos débiles, no puede crear sus propios sellos, y no puede realizar Jutsus médicos, ahora en un plazo quizás menor a un año esos ya no serán problemas para Naruto ya no serán puntos débiles y si consigue un maestro de Kenjutsu será terrible, lo único que falta que encuentre los cuartos prohibidos de los Uzumaki y ahí si será imposible detenerlo-dijo Danzo.

-¿Los cuartos Prohibidos de los Uzumaki?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-La verdadera razón para la destrucción de Uzu fue encontrar los cuartos prohibidos, estos cuartos eran Las Memorias Uzumaki, La biblioteca Uzumaki, La sala de las invocaciones y por último La sala de las armas prohibidas-dijo Danzo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial estos cuartos?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-El primero Las Memorias Uzumaki tiene los registros detallados sobre el clan Uzumaki desde sus orígenes, luego en la biblioteca Uzumaki están la mayor cantidad de conocimientos que existen y también están sellados las técnicas de Fuinjutsu más letales de la historia, en la sala de las invocaciones están todos los contratos animales imaginables y por ultimo en el cuarto de las Armas Prohibidas están las armas más poderosas y peligrosas de la historia, tu sabes de las espadas de los espadachines ninjas de Kiri-el Hokage asintió-pues la arma más débil que existe en ese cuarto es capaz de destrozarlas con un leve movimiento, esas armas solo saldrán de ese cuarto cuando aparezca el destinado a portarlas-explico Danzo.

Los dos ancianos dieron un suspiro de cansancio. Entre tanto en una cueva siete siluetas se reúnen.

-¿Dónde están Itachi y Konan?-pregunto el líder.

-Ellos desertaron-dijo Zetsu.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo el líder.

-Luego de la extracción del Gobi ellos desaparecieron y no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos-explico Zetsu.

-¡Demonios! Primero los Jinchuriki se reúnen luego está la amenaza de esos sujetos misteriosos, el Hacedor de ríos de sangre, la bailarina de la muerte, el de la Arena sangrienta y la del viento de la muerte y ahora Itachi y Konan desertan-dijo el líder.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Kisame.

-Seguiremos con nuestros planes capturaremos a los Jinchuriki y se encuentran a Konan o a Itachi elimínenlos como los traidores que son-dijo serio el líder.

Tres días después aparecía frente a las costas de Uzu un barco de transporte seguido de cerca por otro que a todas luces era un barco de guerra, para fortuna del primer barco alguien estaba mirando lo que sucedía.

Rápidamente envió un clon a buscar a sus amigos, quienes aparecieron en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?-pregunto Naruto.

Ese barco que viene adelante es perseguido por el barco de guerra que viene atrás en el de transporte viene Jiraiya, la vieja Tsunade, Hana, Kurenai y Shizune en el barco de atrás vienen ANBUS de Raíz-explico la pelinegra.

-Ya veo, bueno es una buena oportunidad de probar las nuevas habilidades de los nuevos-dijo el rubio.

-Pero yo quería divertirme-dijo la Hyuga.

-En otra ocasión mi amor veamos que tanto han aprendido Shikamaru, Lee y…-dijo Naruto

-Déjame sugerir entonces a Yugito-chan, para que Shikamaru no se sienta tan solo sin su novia-dijo maliciosa la pelinegra.

-Tienes razón mi amor no podemos dejas a Shikamaru lejos de su novia Yugito-dijo el rubio.

-Yo no soy novia de ese tonto-dijo Yugito.

-Yo no soy novio de esa problemática-respondió el Nara.

-Aun no son novios-corrigió Fuu.

-Nunca me enamoraría de un tarado como Shika-kun-dijo la rubia.

-¿Shika-kun?-pregunto Temari sonriendo maliciosa.

-Dejen de molestar entre Yugito-chan y yo no…-alcanzo a decir Shikamaru antes de darse cuenta de su metida de patas.

-¿Chan?-dijo esta vez Neji divertido.

-Dejen de molestar-dijeron Shikamaru y Yugito a la vez.

-Les salió bonito el coro-dijo Karin

-¿Por qué no confiesan de una vez por todas que se quieren y se ahorra muchas vergüenzas?-sugirió Naruto.

-Nunca-dijeron los dos.

-porque mejor no nos centramos en la estrategia contra los ANBUS-dijo Itachi.

-Es verdad-dijo Shikamaru encontrando un método para salir del atolladero que estaba metiéndose.

-Sugiero la estrategia más simple, dejemos que lleguen a la costa una vez aquí, Lee y los tortolos los destrozan en cuanto al barco porque no hacemos que Konan-chan, junto a Itachi y a Utakata lo capturen así tendremos un barco para movernos libremente, que opinan-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Me parece buena la idea-dijo Gaara.

-Bien Shikamaru, Itachi ustedes planeen las estrategias, mientras Hinata-chan, Neji, Temari-chan, Gaara, Fuu-chan, Karin-onee, Shino y yo vamos a recibir al grupo del pervertido, una última cosa Itachi solo elimina a los ANBUS que queden en el barco si oponen resistencia, si hay civiles no los lastimen, los traen a todos prisioneros a la playa quiero interrogarlos personalmente-dijo el rubio.

Los tres grupos se dispersaron Shikamaru con su grupo tomaron posiciones en la playa ocultos de la vista de todos para esperar a los invitados, en tanto Itachi, Konan y Utakata se fueron caminando sigilosamente sobre el agua dando un gran rodeo hasta quedar detrás del barco de los ANBUS.

Jiraiya y su grupo llegaron a la costa con los ANBUS pisándoles los talones, de repente donde termina la playa estaba Naruto haciéndoles señas de que se acercaran, el grupo con dudas se acerco, cuando casi estaban llegando al lado de Naruto y su grupo, los ANBUS pisaron tierra eran al menos 20, Naruto siguió como si nada.

-Hola Ero-Sennin cuanto tiempo-dijo el rubio amigablemente.

El grupo lo miro como si el muchacho se hubiera vuelto loco al no tomar en serio a los ANBUS que habían desembarcado.

-Vieja Tsunade veo que sigues igual de bien, Hana-san espero que estés lista para entrenar, tienes mucho que hacer para ponerte al día, Kurenai-san espero que el pervertido de Jiraiya no se haya propasado con usted-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-NO te preocupan los ANBUS que viene ahí-dijo angustiada Shizune.

-En lo más Absoluto-respondió el Uzumaki.

Los ANBUS vieron a Naruto y sus amigos y se disponían a atacar.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo una voz detrás de los ANBUS.

-¡Suiton: Suishouha!-grito una segunda voz creando una enorme ola.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi!-dijo una tercera voz combinando el ataque de agua con el de rayos.

Los ANBUS fueron tomados por sorpresa y de los 20 originales solo quedaban 10 luego de esos ataques.

-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-dijo el Nara atrapando a cinco ANBUS quienes inútilmente trataban de soltarse.

-¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo Yugito al momento de lanzar cinco shuriken.

Los ANBUS atrapados por el Jutsu de Shikamaru no pudieron hacer nada para impedir la lluvia de shuriken que a diferencia de lo que esperaban estos shuriken eran de igual fuerza que los normales, solo quedaban 5 ANBUS que estaban frente a Lee.

Lee miro a sus oponente y se lanzo al ataque.

-Siéntanse honrados ANBUS-san serán los primeros en ver mi nuevo Taijutsu-dijo el chico de las grandes cejas.

Los ANBUS se prepararon para un combate de Taijutsu.

-¡Kasai senpū!-grito el chico al momento de realizar un movimiento similar al que usaba su maestro salvo que este llevaba fuego en el golpe y la fuerza era al menos tres veces mayor que el original, el desafortunado que lo recibió grito de dolor al sentir como sus pantorrillas se rompían en dos doblándolo hacia abajo y antes de que terminara de caer al suelo el chico de las grandes cejas lo remato con un potente golpe en el mentón que lo mato en el acto. Lee se paro y miro al resto de sus oponentes, he hizo una rápida serie de sellos.

-¡Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu!-grito Lee.

Las bolas de fuego hicieron que los enemigos se dispersaran para evitar el daño.

-¡ Mizu senpū!-grito Lee al momento que alcanzo a dos ANBUS que habían saltado para evitar las bolas de fuego una potente lluvia de patadas con chakra Suiton alcanzaron a los tipos en el pecho destrozándoles la caja torácica y matándolos en el acto.

Al hacer en el suelo Lee los ANBUS restantes lo esperaban listos para atacarlo.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-gritaron los dos ANBUS a la vez enviando dos enormes bolas de fuego.

-¡Suiton Suijinheki!-grito el chico creando un muro de agua.

Luego dijo algo que confundió a los ANBUS.

-¡Beakurō!

Al instante aparecieron de la nada dos Nunchakus en las manos del chico, quien los movía con maestría, de un salto llego a donde estaban los ANBUS y de un solo golpe le destrozo la cabeza a uno y se oyó como el rugido de un enorme oso.

El ANBU restante estaba terriblemente asustado y trato de huir.

-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-dijo Shikamaru deteniendo todos los movimientos del ANBU mientras Yugito procedía a amarrarlo.

De repente se oyeron unos aplausos, Naruto y el resto de los chicos aplaudían el desempeño de sus amigos.

En eso escuchan una explosión proveniente del barco. Todos miraron en dirección al barco pero fue una única explosión. Al poco rato dos botes con al menos 15 personas llegaron a la playa.

-Veo que su misión fue un éxito Itachi-dijo el rubio.

-Si solo quedo un ANBU que quiso hacerse el listo lanzando un sello explosivo pero nada que no podamos manejar-respondió el Uchiha.

Jiraiya, Hana, Kurenai y en menor medida Tsunade y Shizune se pusieron en posición defensiva y listos para el ataque.

-Cálmense Itachi está de nuestro lado-comento Naruto.

-Pero el elimino a todo su clan-dijo Kurenai.

-Si por orden del consejo, o mejor dicho por orden de Homura, Koharu y Hiashi.

Esta revelación dejo en shock a los ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto se acerco a los prisioneros del barco y luego de aplicarles un Genjutsu supo que ninguno era Ninja que eran simples civiles contratados para maniobrar el barco.

Llego el turno del ANBU sobreviviente.

-¡Ilusión Infernal!-dijo el rubio al introducir al ANBU en su Genjutsu.

El ANBU se encontró de repente en un camino angosto, luego se dio cuenta que era un puente angosto, y abajo había un rio de lava hirviente, de repente ambas puntas del puente se rompieron dejándolo en medio, la lava comenzó a subir y lo rodeo, luego vino el horror, de la lava salían cuerpos humanos a medio calcinar, en partes solo eran huesos al rojo vivo, los cuerpos empezaron a gritar pidiendo piedad, de pronto el ANBU se da cuenta que el sitio donde estaba parado empieza a desaparecer y de la tierra empiezan a salir manos que querían atraparlo, luego se escucha un horrible alarido, y el ANBU ve con espanto que frente a él esta una versión al menos diez veces más horrible que el Kyubi, este era un enorme zorro de tres cabezas, con partes del cuerpo en descomposición y las tres cabezas se comían a los cuerpos que sobresalían de la lava ardiente, de pronto la enorme bestia se fija en el ANBU y las tres cabezas lo miran con maldad pura en los ojos, el ANBU se empieza a desesperar pero no podía huir porque finalmente las manos que salían del suelo lo atraparon, comenzó a lanzar Kunai y shuriken a la bestia pero no le hacía absolutamente nada, la horrible bestia lo agarro entre sus fauces trataba de huir pero los poderosos colmillo de la bestia se lo impedían, el dolor era extremo y comenzó a gritar.

En el mundo real no habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando el ANBU comenzó a gritar.

-¿Hablaras?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si, si, si pero por favor te lo suplico sácame de aquí-gritaba con desesperación el ANBU.

-El ANBU rápidamente conto todo lo que sabia y cuando iba a hablar cosas más secretas el sello de su lengua se activo y lo mato en el acto.

-Ero-Sennin enséñame rápido Fuinjutsu ya que quiero encontrar una manera de anular ese maldito sello en la lengua-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Está bien Naruto mañana comenzamos con el Fuinjutsu-dijo cansado el Sannin.

-Que bien y ya quiero aprender la técnica de invocación-dijo con ansias el rubio.

-Primero debes tener un contrato firmado-contesto Jiraiya.

-Bueno eso no es problemas Ero-Sennin-comento Naruto.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Todos tenemos ya un contrato de invocación solo nos falta aprender los sellos-comento como si nada Naruto.

El grupo de Jiraiya estaba asombrado, de repente Hana se da cuenta del arma que sostiene Lee.

-Lee ¿Dónde conseguiste esas armas?-pregunto la Inuzuka.

-Del salón de las armas prohibidas-contesto el de las grandes cejas.

-¡Quee!-grito Jiraiya antes de desmayarse.

Naruto le pago a la gente del barco de transporte para que los que maniobraban el barco de Konoha se pudieran ir con ellos.

El grupo se fue hasta a mansión Namikaze recostaron a Jiraiya en una cama y distribuyeron las habitaciones para mayor comodidad afortunadamente las habitaciones alcanzaban para todos y nadie tuvo que compartir su habitación con nadie, para desgracia de algunas chicas en especial de Hinata.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones sobres la historia. y si por primera vez en semanas las cosas salen como quiero el viernes seria la siguiente actualizacion.

Saludos


	35. Chapter 35 Capitulos 69 y 70

Bueno chicos este es el primer capitulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 69 Entrenamiento y Fundación.**

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Tsunade y Jiraiya empezó el entrenamiento de Hana Inuzuka, sorprendentemente Kurenai quiso intentarlo, luego de un par de días donde la pobre Hana y Kurenai, donde apenas podían mantenerse en pie al final del día, luego de unos días Naruto y Hinata llevaron a Hana y Kurenai al salón de las invocaciones, donde la Inuzuka termino con el contrato de los lobos y Kurenai obtuvo el contrato de las panteras, en cuanto al salón de las armas prohibidas Kurenai no obtuvo ninguna arma, pero Hana una katana de color blanco de nombre Tsuki Kiba. Tres días después Naruto comenzó con su entrenamiento de Fuinjutsu, pero para ira del Sannin las dudas de Naruto eran simples y casi estallo en rabia.

-¡Eso era todo! ¡Esas eran tus grandes dudas! ¡Me hiciste recorrer medio continente elemental solo para preguntarme si era necesaria una tinta especial para Fuinjutsu, o si era importante la caligrafía y otras tantas estupideces! ¡Si pudiera te mataría ahora mismo!-grito furioso Jiraiya.

-Bueno es que esas cosas no salen en los libros ni en los pergaminos-explico el rubio.

Luego del primer día aclarando las dudas Naruto aprendió rápido y fue capaz de crear sellos en menos de 2 semanas.

En cuanto a la invocación Naruto y los otros les tomo un poco más de tiempo tres semanas y todos fueron capaces de usar sus invocaciones. Los primeros en ser capaces de llamar a sus invocaciones fueron Itachi, Hinata y Karin, luego Lee, Neji, Konan, Fuu, Shino, al día siguiente fue Shikamaru, Temari, Yugito, Hana, Utakata, tres días después fue el turno de Gaara y la imagen de la hidra fue lo suficiente como para que esa noche ninguna de las chicas pudiera dormir en paz, a pesar que la criatura era amable, pero sus rostros decían lo contrario, una semana después de que los primeros hubieran completado la invocación llego el turno de Naruto, si la invocación de la Hidra fue espectacular la de Naruto fue asombrosa. Una vez que completo la invocación el cielo se nublo se sintieron algunos rayos y de repente bajando del cielo hizo su aparición un enorme dragón de color Blanco.

-Soy Haku Ryu el dragón guardián del cielo-dijo el enorme dragón blanco.

Luego se sintió un enorme temblor sacudió la tierra y una enorme llamarada salió del suelo y apareció un enorme dragón negro.

-Soy Kokuryū el dragón guardián del infierno-dijo el dragón negro.

Naruto y los demás estaban sorprendidos si la hidra les provocaron pesadillas esto iba casi por el mismo camino.

-¿Donde estas Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto el dragón negro.

-A…Aquí-contesto el chico asustado.

-¿Por qué no portas mi espada?-pregunto serio el dragón negro.

-Aun no consigo un buen maestro de Kenjutsu que me enseñe, para darle un uso adecuado a su espada-dijo asustado el chico ante el enorme dragón.

-Maestro, no seas idiota mocoso, si necesitabas un maestro nos hubieras llamado y listo-dijo molesto el dragón negro.

-Cálmate, es solo un chico además hoy nos llamo por primera vez eso quiere decir que no sabía la técnica, pero ahora que ya nos puede llamar podrá aprender el estilo de espada de los dragones-comento el dragón blanco.

-Eres blando pero eres el único en el universo que puede enfrentarse a mí, está bien, desde hoy Naruto Uzumaki eres quien tiene el contrato de los dragones haznos sentir orgullosos-dijo el dragón negro, luego agrego casi con maldad-mañana al amanecer te espero en las afueras del pueblo para comenzar tu entrenamiento básico.

-Pero en las mañanas tengo entrenamiento con mis amigos bajo las órdenes de Kurama-sensei-dijo el rubio.

-¿Kurama? Todavía está viva esa bola de pelos, déjame hablar con él-ordeno el dragón negro.

Kurama tomo el control del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Bien Kurama el chico a partir de mañana está bajo mi tutela en Kenjutsu, yo lo entrenare espero que no hallan problemas-dijo malicioso el dragón.

-Ninguno Kokuryū-sama, es más le estoy agradecido, ya necesitaba vacaciones, solo quiero hacer una pequeña petición-dijo el zorro.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el dragón.

-Que en ese entrenamiento incluya a los siguientes inútiles, Hinata, Itachi, Shikamaru y Karin, y en unos días más a Hana-dijo malicioso el zorro.

-¿Por qué debería enseñarles a ellos Kurama?-pregunto el dragón.

-Porque tienen otras espadas especiales y tienen que aprender su manejo y quien mejor que usted Kokuryū-sama para enseñarles-dijo con malicia Kurama.

-Me parece razonable tu petición y lo hare pero con un pequeño cambio Hana empieza mañana mismo no pienso enseñar de cero en unos días o semanas, ahora quiero conocerlos-dijo el dragón.

Hinata, Itachi, Karin, Hana y Shikamaru dieron un paso al frente.

-Despídanse del paraíso de Kurama ya que a partir de mañana sabrán el verdadero significado de la palabra infierno, jajaja-dijo el dragón negro con maldad.

Los chicos pensaron si el entrenamiento con el sádico de Kurama era un paraíso no querían ni imaginar cómo sería el entrenamiento con Kokuryū.

-Bien en cuanto al resto yo los instruiré en el correcto uso de sus armas, pero no vayan a pensar ni por un segundo que por ser el guardián del cielo les hare la existencia fácil, y como dijo mi hermano despídanse del paraíso de Kurama mañana empieza su propio infierno, pero no se preocupen yo no los matare en el proceso-comento el dragón blanco.

Mientras los alumnos del dragón negro comenzaron a sudar aun más.

Un mes y medio después de la llegada de Jiraiya algunos de los marinos que trabajaban en el barco de Konoha decidieron volver a Uzu con sus familias le expusieron a los chicos el deseo que tenia de establecerse ahí, los chicos primero se sorprendieron pero luego aceptaron de buena gana, ya que ellos al ser marinos con experiencia podrían manejar el barco además que ellos les proporcionarían peces que pescaran mientras creaban un mejor puerto, los chicos les ayudaron a levantar algunas precarias casas que servirían por mientras.

Después de ese episodio los chicos se reunieron en la biblioteca junto a Kurenai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y las sombras de Takenori, Mito, Tetsuo, Hitomi y Ryosuke, cabe destacar que la primera vez que Tsunade vio la sombra de Mito casi se murió de la impresión, pero luego se acostumbro a ver a su abuela.

-Chicos el episodio de hoy con los marineros me ha dejado clara una cosa, debemos hacer resurgir a Uzu-dijo Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo Naruto-chan-dijo Hinata.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay un problema Naruto ¿Cómo obtendremos fondos?-dijo Itachi.

-Por el dinero no hay problema Itachi-kun en un lugar escondido esta la fortuna Uzumaki y es más que suficiente para levantar Uzu unas cinco veces desde cero-dijo Hitomi.

-Entonces no hay problema entonces levantaremos Uzu nuevamente-dijo feliz Karin.

-Bien el segundo tema es la lealtad de Jiraiya-dijo serio Naruto.

-¿Mi Lealtad? ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-pregunto entre confundido y molesto Jiraiya.

-Si tu lealtad Ero-Sennin, tu eres el cabecilla de la red de espionaje de Konoha, ahora tu sabes que pienso rescatar al viejo y sus seguidores cuando inicien su invasión Orochimaru, Suna, Taki y los del consejo, ahora mi pregunta es la siguiente, luego que eso pase, ¿tu Lealtad será para la corrupta Konoha o será para la nueva aldea del remolino donde se supone que estarán tus seres queridos?-dijo el rubio.

-La verdad Naruto no me lo había planteado pero ya que lo pones de ese modo mi lealtad a partir de ese momento será para la nueva aldea del remolino-contesto Jiraiya.

-No esperaba menos de ti Padrino ahora tu primera misión como jefe de espionaje de Uzu es encontrar a nuestra prima Tayuya-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Ahora en el siguiente punto ya que decidimos levantar de las cenizas a Uzushiogakure debemos crear un consejo, pero este consejo será diferente a los de las demás aldeas, en primer lugar quiero que se levanten los líderes de los clanes fundadores del nuevo Uzushiogakure a medida que los nombre y digan si quieren o no formar parte de Uzu y sus razones para decidir cualquiera de las opciones-explico el rubio.

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos.

-Clan Aburame-dijo Naruto.

-Yo como representante del clan Aburame y heredero del mismo declaro que quiero formar parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure-dijo Shino.

-¿Tus razones?-pregunto Naruto.

-Mis razones son muy simples en Uzushiogakure quiero formar mi familia junto a Karin-chan además que Konoha ya no puede ser el hogar para mi clan debido a que está podrida al máximo-explico Shino y volvió a sentarse.

-Clan Akasuna-dijo el rubio.

-Yo como la mayor del clan Akasuna declaro que quiero formar parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure-dijo Temari.

-¿Tus razones?-pregunto el rubio.

-Todos ustedes son mi familia y como tú nos has enseñado Naruto una familia nunca se abandona-dijo Temari.

-Clan Harusame-dijo Naruto.

-Yo como representante de mi clan deseo formar parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure y mis razones son que con ustedes encontré algo que no tenía en mi anterior aldea, respeto, aceptación y cariño.

-Clan Hyuga.

-Adelante Neji-niisan-dijo Hinata.

-Pero-dijo Neji.

-Tú eres el mayor Neji niisan, tú debes hablar en representación del nuevo clan Hyuga-explico Hinata.

Neji se puso de pie.

-Yo como representante del nuevo clan Hyuga quiero que nuestro clan forme parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure, mis razones Uzu es nuestro nuevo hogar y todos ustedes mi nueva familia y así como Temari chan dijo, aprendí de ti Naruto a que la familia nunca se abandona-completo Neji.

Clan Ihara.

-Yo como representante del clan Ihara deseo pertenecer al nuevo Uzushiogakure-dijo Fuu.

-¿Tus razones?-pregunto Naruto.

-Simplemente porque quiero-provocando la caída de todos-además de que aquí está mi amorcito lindo-dijo Fuu mirando a Gaara.

-Clan Inuzuka.

-¿Quieres que forme parte del nuevo Uzu? Aun cuando mi propia madre trato de matarte varias veces-dijo Hana sorprendida.

-Si porque tú eres diferente-dijo simplemente Naruto.

-Yo como representante del nuevo clan Inuzuka declaro que deseo ser parte de Uzushiogakure, mis razones ustedes me acaban de demostrar que son mi familia y merecen mi lealtad-dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

-Clan Kato.

Todos se quedaron mirando extrañados.

-De pie Shizune-Nee-dijo Naruto amablemente.

Shizune estaba sorprendida.

-¿Como sabes de mi apellido?-pregunto Shizune muy confundida.

-Simple Mito-sama me lo dijo me dijo que eras la sobrina del novio de la vieja Tsunade, y luego ella me dijo que el apellido de él era Kato, así que quieres formar parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure.

-Yo…yo en representación del clan Kato declaro…declaro que quiero ser parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tus razones?-pregunto amablemente Naruto.

-Simplemente…todos ustedes me hacen sentir…en casa-dijo la chica antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Clan Nara.

-Yo como representante del clan Nara quiero formar parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Tus razones?

-Que problemático, simplemente porque ustedes son mi familia-dijo el Nara.

-Clan Nii

-Yo como representante del clan Nii declaro que quiero formar parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure y mis razones no quiero perder a mis amigos y el cariño, aceptación y respeto que me han dado.

-Clan Orimura.

-Yo como representante del clan Orimura, declaro que quiero pertenecer a Uzushiogakure, mis razones son muy simples este sitio es mi hogar-dijo emocionada Konan.

-Clan Senju.

Ahora llego el turno de Tsunade de levantarse sorprendida.

-Yo Tsunade Senju como ultima representante viva del clan Senju, deseo pertenecer a Uzushiogakure, mi razón es muy simple no quiero volver a Konoha-dijo Tsunade.

-Clan Uchiha.

-Yo Itachi Uchiha en representación del clan Uchiha, deseo pertenecer al nuevo Uzushiogakure, mis razones son simples, aquí todos ustedes me han demostrado que son mi familia, incluso el sádico de Kurama-sensei y el sanguinario de Kokuryū-sama, además este sitio sin quererlo se convirtió en mi hogar y desde hoy yo quiero protegerlo y a ustedes también-declaro Itachi.

-Clan Uzumaki adelante Karin-chan.

-Yo Karin Uzumaki deseo que mi clan y yo formemos parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure, por que este lugar es nuestra herencia y debemos protegerla, además de que es el hogar de nuestra familia que son todos ustedes-dijo la Uzumaki.

-Clan Yuhi.

-Naruto ¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Sí y ahora aceptas o no unirte a Uzushiogakure-dijo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi como ultima miembro viva del clan Yuhi, declaro que yo y mi clan deseamos pertenecer a Uzushiogakure hasta el fin de mi clan, las razones es una sola no quiero volver a Konoha.

-Finalmente Clan Zhang.

-Al fin, yo como miembro del clan Zhang honrare nuestra alianza con Uzu y deseamos ser parte del nuevo Uzushiogakure, la razón es muy simple aquí en todos lados arde la llama de la juventud-dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos.

-Bien desde este momento queda conformado el consejo de Uzushiogakure ahora quiero que sometan a votación algunas ideas que tengo para el correcto funcionamiento de la aldea, la primera que en los clanes de esta aldea no existan lo de la rama principal y secundaria, aquí todos los miembros de los clanes son iguales, ¿Qué dicen?-dijo Naruto.

Todos aprobaron la idea.

Entonces desde ahora es ley, la segunda es que tampoco exista esa ridícula ley de restauración de clanes ya que es denigrante para las mujeres-dijo el rubio.

Todos nuevamente estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Tercero los hijos de una pareja de distintos clanes, ellos mismos deberán elegir que clan adoptan al momento de convertirse en Gennin salvo en los casos de los Doujutsu ya que deben aprender a controlar sus poderes, sin embargo eso no impedirá que si ellos desean pertenecer al clan del padre o la madre que no tiene el Doujutsu, pero si o si deberán aprender a usarlos independientemente del clan que elijan-dijo Naruto.

-No te entiendo Naruto-dijo Itachi.

-Es muy simple supongamos que yo y Hinata-chan tenemos un hijo-Hinata se puso muy roja ante ese pensamiento-y nuestro hijo hereda el Byakugan, deberá someterse a un entrenamiento para dominarlo sin embargo cuando se vuelva Gennin el podrá decidir si sigue siendo un Hyuga o quiere volverse un Uzumaki-explico el rubio.

-Haber si entendí-comenzó a decir Shikamaru-tu quieres crear una ley que le de la libertad a los niños de decidir a qué clan pertenecen al momento de convertirse en Gennin-Naruto asintió-sin embargo en caso de tener un Doujutsu deberán si o si someterse a un entrenamiento para aprender a usar sus Doujutsu, ¿Por qué?

-Es simple Shikamaru que pasaría si de repente despiertas tu el Sharingan por ejemplo, te sentirás confundido, incluso te sentirás un fenómeno, y no sabrías qué demonios hacer con el Sharingan, sin embargo si lo despiertas y tienes a alguien que te guie, que te explique y que te ayude a usarlo te sentirás más tranquilo y no cometerás estupideces-explico Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa con las habilidades únicas de los clanes como el Aburame o el Nara?-pregunto Shino.

-Bueno dado que esas habilidades son únicas creo que eso lo dejaremos al voluntad de los padres, pero bajo una condición que será no todos los hijos de un matrimonio podrán pertenecer al clan del padre que posee la habilidad, en caso que sean más de uno-dijo el rubio.

-Esta ley ¿solo se aplicara a matrimonios de distintos clanes?-pregunto Gaara.

-Sí, los matrimonios entre los miembros del mismo clan no se verán afectados por esta ley.

Luego de una pequeña deliberación aceptaron la idea de Naruto dado que daba más beneficios que otra cosa.

Mi última idea es que nuestra fuerza militar sea doble-dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo doble?-pregunto confundida Temari.

-Es simple Temari-chan, quiero que nuestra fuerza militar por un lado sean Ninjas, pero no como lo son en cualquier aldea, sino que Ninjas de elite que cuando salgan de la academia tengan el grado Gennin pero habilidades de Chuunin bajo, por el otro lado quiero crear una marina dado que vivimos en una isla es lógico desear una fuerza naval pero quiero que sean marinos profesionales capaces de luchar contra un simple pirata hasta enfrentar a una armada, dado que muy pocos ninjas saben luchar en barcos-explico el rubio.

Todos votaron a favor.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea más?-dijo Naruto.

-Yo-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Cuál idea vieja?-dijo Naruto.

-Que no me digas vieja-dijo molesta la rubia, luego agrego-propongo a Naruto Uzumaki como primer Uzukage del nuevo Uzushiogakure.

Todos entre gritos aprobaron la idea.

-Está bien acepto el cargo con una condición-dijo serio Naruto.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron todos.

-Que me dejen renunciar al clan Uzumaki-dijo el rubio.

-¡Quee!-gritaron todos.

-Lo que oyeron-dijo el rubio serio.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto atónita Mito.

-Déjenme que les explique-comenzó a decir Naruto-yo no voy a renunciar a mi apellido simplemente que mientras sea Uzukage no quiero pertenecer al clan Uzumaki por una simple razón, el Uzukage es el líder de toda la aldea, la máxima autoridad, política y de justicia, por lo tanto no puede ser presionado por nada ni nadie, por lo tanto si pertenece a un clan eso puede ser usado como medida de presión o puede ser visto de mala forma dado que dirán que el Uzukage está beneficiando a su propio clan.

Todos pensaron en lo que había dicho el rubio.

-Tienes razón mi amor yo te apoyo-dijo Hinata.

Luego de pensar un rato todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Quiero proponer una última cosa que el Uzukage no ostente el poder de forma vitalicia quiero que el puesto de Uzukage sea por 8 años sin posibilidad de reelección así se evitaran conflictos a largo plazo además de que el candidato a Uzukage debe ser elegido por el consejo y luego presentado al pueblo y solo si el pueblo lo acepta el candidato será Uzukage.

Todos pensaron un poco en eso y luego aceptaron.

-Quiero proponer una cosa inspirado en el ejemplo de Naruto-kun-dijo Lee.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron varios.

-Que todo Uzukage debe renunciar a su clan, para dar muestra de honestidad, integridad e imparcialidad.

Todos aprobaron la idea de Lee.

Luego planearon el viaje a Kiri para comprar suministros en el que iría Naruto, Hinata, Utakata, Gaara y Lee. Pero luego debieron agregar a Hana que había empezado una relación con Utakata y no quería dejarlo ir solo a Kiri y Fuu que por nada en el mundo dejaría solo a Gaara menos con una Mizukage solterona y capaz de pervertir al inocente pelirrojo.

* * *

**Capitulo 70 Unos meses más tarde.**

El tiempo había pasado luego de tres meses conviviendo con los chicos Jiraiya se fue y prometió buscar información sobre Tayuya, el entrenamiento con los dragones fue infernal incluso llegaron a extrañar los entrenamientos con Kurama incluso sus castigos, ya les habían hallado la razón a los dragones que el entrenamiento con Kurama era el paraíso.

Afortunadamente lograron dominar muchas de las habilidades de las armas, en tanto con las invocaciones, Hana había hecho aparecer un lobo de buen tamaño que era prácticamente su sombra, la relación entre el lobo y Hana era excelente se complementaban y cuando tenían combates de entrenamiento el lobo era su fiel compañero, ella le puso como nombre Akayuki ya que era blanco como la nieve pero era un sanguinario cuando iba de caza.

En el viaje que hicieron después de la reunión en el barco los chicos iban dispuestos a detener como fuera a Hinata una vez que vieran a la Mizukage, pero su sorpresa fue tan grande que casi se mueren de la impresión Hinata abrazo a Mei como si fuera su hermana de toda la vida, Naruto llego a tocarle la frente a las dos para cerciorarse que no tuvieran fiebre, lo que provoco que Mei y Hinata lo regañaran por más de 2 horas, Fuu le pidió a Gaara que la pellizcara para ver si era cierto lo que veía que Hinata y Mei se llevaban bien, la Mizukage en tanto se sorprendió de ver el cambio de Utakata y se sorprendió mas cuando los chicos le dijeron que reconstruirían Uzushiogakure, la Mizukage les prometió ayuda una vez que tuvieran los materiales, incluso les hablo de un excelente constructor que vivía en el país de la ola de nombre Tazuna.

Para sorpresa de los chicos un día que Hinata y Konan, que a esas alturas era novia de Itachi, arrastraron a sus novios a un día de campo bajo la amenaza de golpearlos donde más les duele, así que Itachi y Naruto resignados cumplieron el capricho de las chicas, pero su sorpresa llego cuando al llegar al lado opuesto de la isla vieron en el horizonte una costa luego del día de campo, con algunos de los marineros descubrieron que esa costa era el país de la ola y según estimaciones de los marineros estaban como a dos o tres horas de navegación, decidieron enviar el barco a esa orilla, los marineros les advirtieron que se demorarían 15 días en llegar a ese sector, al preguntar el motivo les dijeron que debido a que la isla estaba rodeada de peligrosos remolinos y al enorme tamaño de la isla deberían primero que nada rodear los remolinos y luego ir contra la corriente y los vientos para alcanzar ese lugar una vez convenido todo los chicos esperarían el tiempo que hiciera falta para ir al país de la ola para hablar con el constructor Tazuna.

En tanto en Konoha no iban bien para el bando del Hokage. Los civiles cada vez más se volcaban hacia el bando del consejo, solo algunos comerciantes estaban de parte del Hokage, uno de ellos era el dueño de Ichiraku, otro era el dueño de una pequeña armería donde el clan Sarutobi compraba sus armas además de otros pocos comerciantes que creían que el Hokage hacia lo correcto, en tanto el bando del consejo su poder dentro de la aldea aumentaba día con día, asimismo su orgullo y sensación de seguridad e invulnerabilidad, los pocos shinobis leales al Hokage eran tratados como basura por sus propios compañeros, los ANBUS a excepción de tres o cuatro todos eran partidarios del consejo, lo mismo que los Jounin y Chuunin. La generación que salió de la academia era a juicio del Hokage la peor en muchos años no por su falta de habilidad, sino por su exceso de confianza, orgullo y poca humanidad que tenían, internamente el Hokage deseaba que pronto ese grupo de muchachitos engreídos se encontraran con la peor pesadilla de Konoha, el grupo de Naruto Uzumaki, ese año el Hokage debía enviar por primera vez a la academia a su nieto Konohamaru pero luego de ver a los graduados decidió que no era prudente y no lo inscribió a pesar de la pataleta que hizo el niño, la cual se calmo cuando le dijo que muy pronto él le conseguiría un excelente maestro que sería un Sannin. El bando de Sarutobi era el único en Konoha en saber el renacer de Uzushiogakure, y uno de los pocos que lo sabían en el continente elemental.

El grupo de los graduados de ese año los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera equipo 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten y Sakura Haruno, su sensei era Hatake Kakashi, el equipo 10 eran Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka y su sensei era Genma Shiranui. A petición expresa del consejo los dos equipos Gennin serian asignados a una misión de rango C que era la protección y la escolta de Tazuna al país de las olas.

En tanto en la playa que daba al país de las olas Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Hana, Shikamaru y Lee esperaban la pronta aparición del barco que los llevaría al país de las olas. A media tarde apareció el barco y luego de unas tres horas de navegación llegaron al país de las olas, los chicos desembarcaron y enviaron el barco de vuelta a Uzu y que vinieran por ellos en 15 días.

Al recorrer el pueblo los chicos quedaron shockeados la pobreza era muy grande, en la calle la gente caminaba asustada, vio niños con indicios de desnutrición, el comercio era mínimo y había muy poca oferta de productos, los chicos estaban furiosos, sin embargo lo que vieron en un pequeño puesto de armas que no tenía casi nada los lleno de furia.

-¡YA maldito viejo paga tus impuestos!-dijo un hombre con una espada en la cintura.

-No tengo ni un centavo por favor-dijo con angustia el anciano.

-¡Paga maldito viejo, Gato no tolera a los deudores!-dijo otro hombre saliendo del local.

-No tengo nada por favor déjeme en paz-suplico el hombre.

-Mala respuesta-dijo un tercer hombre.

-Por favor no me hagan daño-dijo con terror el anciano.

-Demuéstrenle lo que les pasa los que no le pagan a Gato-dijo el tercer hombre.

Los otros dos sonrieron malévolamente. Iban a descargar su furia contra el anciano cuando apareció frente a ellos un grupo chicos.

-Váyanse por las buenas si es que quieren seguir con vida-dijo Naruto enviando un poderoso instinto asesino.

Los tres hombres dieron un paso hacia atrás. Pero apareció un cuarto hombre.

-Se dejan asustar por unos mocosos idiotas. ¡Ataquen estúpidos!-ordeno el cuarto.

Los tres hombres se lanzaron contra los chicos.

-Es hora que conozcan el poder de la loba de Uzu, el tigre Blanco y a al viento cortante de Uzu-dijo serio Naruto.

Al lado de Hana apareció Akayuki quien miro siniestramente al hombre de la espada, Neji se paro frente al segundo tipo y lo miro con desprecio, y Temari miro casi sin interés al tercer sujeto.

Hana junto a Akayuki se lanzaron contra el sujeto en un suspiro y lo que siguió fue una masacre en contra del pobre tipo que ni siquiera alcanzo a desenfundar su espada, los otros tres estaban aterrados la chica junto al lobo despedazaron al sujeto en cuestión de segundos.

El segundo iba a escapar pero se encontró de frente con Neji y antes que pudiera alzar la mano Neji le destrozo sus puntos Tenketsus de casi todo el cuerpo, el sujeto miro con terror al tipo que lo había dejado indefenso al encontrarse con los ojos blancos el Hyuga solo vio su muerte, antes que pudiera dar aunque sea un quejido su cuerpo cayo sin vida.

Los dos sujetos restantes comenzaron a huir Temari vio a la calle por donde huían los sujetos.

-Burasu-susurro la rubia.

Al instante aparecieron un par de abanicos y con un rápido movimiento Temari abrió los abanicos uno en cada mano y realizo un solo movimiento los dos sujetos fueron partidos a la mitad cuando la ráfaga del aire los alcanzo.

El anciano estaba atónito los chicos habían destrozado a cuatro secuaces de Gato como si nada.

-Se encuentra bien señor-dijo amablemente la pelinegra.

-Si gracias, pero lo que acaban de hacer les puede traer problemas-dijo preocupado el anciano.

-No se preocupe podemos defendernos solos, ahora si es tan amable nos podría decir que ocurre aquí-dijo Naruto.

El anciano paso la siguiente hora contándoles lo que ocurría, los chicos se llenaron de ira como era posible que un sujeto fuera tan miserable.

-Disculpe señor pero usted es artesano en metal ¿no es así?-pregunto de repente Naruto.

-Si-contesto confundido el anciano.

-Me gustaría encargarle algunas cosas-dijo con una cálida sonrisa el chico.

-Me encantaría poder ayudarte muchacho pero no tengo materiales para realizar nada-dijo con pesar el hombre.

-No se preocupe por eso yo le conseguiré el material que necesite ahora dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría hacer unas bandas ninjas?-pregunto Naruto.

-Dependiendo de la cantidad, si son hasta 50, teniendo los materiales y haciéndolas yo solo diría que unos 10 a 15 días, si son más pues me demoraría más-dijo confundido el anciano.

-¿Cuánto nos cobraría por hacerlas, digamos 50 para empezar?

-Dependiendo los materiales yo diría que si no importara la calidad-comenzó a decir el hombre pero fue detenido por Naruto.

-No quiero unas bandas pero de la máxima calidad-explico el rubio.

-Bueno yo diría que unos 2500 ryus por banda, siempre que sea un diseño sencillo y si el diseño es más complicado podría subir hasta 5000 ryus-dijo el anciano.

-Ya veo, pues quiero que me haga para empezar 50 bandas ninjas con el mejor material disponible el diseño lo veremos en unos días aquí tiene 150000 para que comience a comprar el material-el anciano quedo con la boca abierta, el estaba a punto de rendirse pero esos chicos le habían pagado un dineral solo para materiales-ahora una pregunta usted sabe ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a un famoso constructor llamado Tazuna?-dijo el rubio.

-Pues sigan derecho por esta calle hasta el final luego doblen hacia la costa y ahí encontraran una casa un poco mejor que el resto ahí es donde vive Tazuna-dijo el anciano.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable-dijo Hinata mientras el grupo se iban.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Tazuna al llegar encontraron a una mujer sola, al preguntar por Tazuna la mujer les dijo que su padre había salido en busca de protección para terminar el puente que ayudaría a mejorar la situación del país de las olas y que posiblemente volvería al día siguiente. Naruto y sus amigos decidieron buscar un hotel y le dijeron a la mujer que volverían al día siguiente.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas espero sus opiniones sobre la historia, y mas tarde subire los siguientes capitulos.

Saludos.


	36. Chapter 36 Capitulos 71 y 72

Bueno chicos este es el segundo capitulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 71 Encuentros desagradables.**

Mientras los chicos recorrían las pobres calles del país de la ola camino al mismo lugar venían dos Jounin mas seis Gennin custodiando a Tazuna, fue un viaje tranquilo sin mayores inconvenientes al día siguiente a mediodía llegaron a casa de Tazuna.

Durante la tarde los Jounin fueron a entrenar con sus Gennin, los cuales tenían un aceptable control de chakra los Jounin habían decidido entrenarlos en la caminata sobre el agua.

Casi al final del día se presentaron Naruto y su grupo para ver si había vuelto Tazuna. Lo encontraron y fueron a un cuarto aparte para charlar.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos jovencitos?-dijo Tazuna luego de los saludos correspondientes y la presentación pertinente.

-Queríamos ver la posibilidad de contratar sus servicios-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué proyecto seria específicamente?-pregunto extrañado el hombre.

-Construir una ciudad-dijo sin rodeos Naruto.

Tazuna quedo sorprendido estos chicos venían a pedirle construir una ciudad.

-Déjense de bromas-dijo molesto el hombre.

-No es broma-dijo el rubio serio.

-Aunque no sea una broma construir una ciudad es muy costoso hablamos de un mínimo de 30 millones de ryu sin contar la mano de obra necesaria-contesto el hombre.

-Señor lo único que queremos saber si acepta el proyecto, si es capaz de hacerlo, y si no es capaz al menos recomiéndenos a otro constructor que no tenga miedo a ganar dinero y enfrentar el desafío-dijo fríamente Hinata.

-Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo Naruto, mejor vamos a Kumo quizás ahí tendrán más deseos de aceptar el proyecto además por el aspecto de este hombre dudo de que sea capaz de llevarlo a cabo-dijo Temari.

-Disculpen jovencitos pero ¿es en serio esta oferta?-dijo incrédulo el hombre.

-Por supuesto queremos hacer una gran ciudad, el dinero no es problema, la mano de obra tampoco, solo necesitamos un hombre que diseñe, dirija y sea capaz de realizar la obra, para empezar necesitamos construir al menos 8 complejos, escuela y hospital, además de un par de puertos, además de al menos unas 200 casas, además del proyecto de transporte de agua potable, manejo de desechos, además de construcción de caminos y negocios, además de algunas cosas que puedan salir a medida que avancen las obras-explico Naruto.

El proyecto era enorme, se podía decir que era gigantesco, el costo mínimo que calculaba en ese momento Tazuna excedía fácilmente los 100 millones de ryus y eso solamente en los puertos y casas.

-Antes de aceptar o no quisiera unos días para pensar además tengo que terminar el puente que estoy construyendo-dijo pensativo el hombre.

-No se preocupe tiene una semana para contestar y otra cosa cualquier cosa que necesite nos estamos quedando en el hotel, solo pregunte por cualquiera de nosotros-dijo amablemente Naruto.

El grupo salió de la habitación junto al anciano y cuando se disponían a salir se toparon con el grupo de Konoha, ambos grupos se sorprendieron, Kakashi y Genma hicieron retroceder a sus Gennin. Naruto salió de su sorpresa y comenzó a salir y miro con desprecio a los ninjas de Konoha, sus amigos lo siguieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí malditos monstruos?-dijo de repente Kakashi.

-Veo que la paliza que te di hace tiempo no te hizo cambiar Kakashi aun sabiendo que soy hijo de tu sensei, quizás deba darte otra lección-dijo con burla Naruto.

-No seas imbécil, nadie puede derrotar a Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sakura.

-Jajaja, ahora eres sensei Kakashi, que les enseñaras a tus patéticos alumnos, quizás como usar un Genjutsu en un niño o como dejar tirado a un niño en la calle lleno de kunai, o tal vez como ser una rata traicionera-dijo el rubio mirando seriamente a Kakashi.

-Sasuke, el ultimo Uchiha, yo diría el ultimo y patético Uchiha, no eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano, eres solo un idiota sediento de poder y sin una pizca de la fuerza de tu hermano quien es un verdadero Uchiha-dijo con burla Naruto.

-¡Sasuke-kun puede barrer el piso contigo baka!-grito Sakura.

-Crees que tu adorado Sasuke puede contra mi Naruto-kun estás loca pelo de chicle, mi Naruto con una sola mano puede patear el trasero de tu Sasuke-kun, incluso sin usar sus manos puede matarlo a él y a tu cobarde sensei-dijo con burla Hinata, para luego besar a Naruto.

-¡Eres una puta!-dijo con asco Sakura.

De repente Kiba noto a Hana.

-Con que te escondías con ese bastardo puta traidora-dijo con odio Kiba, mientras Akamaru apoyaba lo que decía su amo.

-Hana quieres que los elimine-dijo un lobo blanco apareciendo al lado de Hana, mostrando sus colmillos.

-No hace falta Akayuki, es solo un mocoso insolente que no hace falta molestarse con el-respondió fríamente la Inuzuka.

-¡ ¿Qué dijiste maldita puta traidora?!-grito furioso Kiba.

-Ves Akayuki es solo un mocoso estúpido, además no creo que el sabor a perro te guste podría afectar tu estomago-dijo amablemente la chica al lobo.

-Tienes razón Hana, además no servirían ni siquiera de aperitivo-dijo el lobo con burla.

-¿Shikamaru cómo pudiste traicionar a tu aldea para irte con esos monstruos?-dijo Chouji.

-Nunca fuiste muy listo Chouji, no te has dado cuenta aun que la aldea de Konoha está podrida hasta lo más profundo-dijo Shikamaru.

-Tú no sabes nada maldito vago-dijo Ino.

-Jajaja, si yo era un vago, pero ahora soy distinto gracias a Naruto y a sus amigos-menciono con orgullo el Nara.

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Neji calmadamente mientras tomaba la mano de Temari para salir de ahí.

Tenten lo vio y su mundo se volvió patas para arriba.

-Ne…Ne…Neji-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hola Tenten, lamento si te preocupe, ahora si nos lo permites debemos irnos-dijo el Hyuga.

-¿Por qué…por que estas con esos monstruos asesinos, son criminales?-dijo con odio la chica.

-No Tenten ellos no son monstruos, los verdaderos monstruos están en Konoha, además ellos son mi familia-dijo sin más el chico.

-Vamos amor-dijo Temari tocando el hombro de Neji.

La felicidad de Tenten al ver a Neji nuevamente cambio repentinamente a celos y luego a un odio irracional.

-Todos ustedes son enemigos de Konoha y por lo tanto deben morir-dijo con odio puro Tenten.

-Kakashi deberías prevenir a tus estúpidos estudiantes que no tienen la más mínima oportunidad contra nosotros-advirtió Naruto.

-No digas estupideces dobe, fuimos entrenados por ANBUS de Raíz somos invencibles, ahora te derrotare y te obligare a decirme donde está el bastardo traidor de mi hermano-dijo el Uchiha.

-Saben algo ya me aburrieron mejor vámonos chicos otro día les damos una lección de humildad a estos estúpidos-comento Naruto.

Los amigos del rubio tocaron el hombro de Naruto y desaparecieron en un resplandor amarillo.

* * *

**Capitulo 72 La lucha en el puente.**

Los chicos al irse fueron al hotel ahí planearon sus siguientes movimientos, decidieron espiar lo movimientos de Gato y tratar de ayudar al pueblo.

En tanto los ninjas de Konoha estaban tensos sobretodos los Jounin ya que ellos conocían el verdadero poder del rubio, se disponían a comer cuando apareció un chico corriendo.

-Abuelo, abuelo-dijo el chico feliz.

-Que sucede Inari-pregunto el anciano.

-¿Sabes que paso hoy en el pueblo?-pregunto el chico.

-NO ¿Qué paso?-pregunto amablemente Tazuna al ver a su nieto sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

-Ayer llegaron unos héroes al pueblo, derrotaron a cuatro subordinados de Gato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tipos habían ido a cobrarle al viejo Akira pero como sabes él no tenía ni un centavo, los hombres iban a golpearlo cuando un destello dorado apareció delante de ellos los hombres se asustaron pero luego apareció Kintaro el asesino y les ordeno atacar, pero uno de los héroes dijo ahora conocerán el poder de la Loba de Uzu, el Tigre blanco y el viento cortante de Uzu. Los tres héroes destrozaron a los sujetos y a Kintaro en cuestión de segundos los demás de la calle dijeron que los hombres de Gato no pudieron decir ni ay, incluso la del viento cortante con unos abanicos corto en dos a Kintaro y a otro más. Los que vieron eso dijeron que fue asombroso nunca habían visto tal habilidad, incluso según rumores el grupo de héroes le mandaron hacer un trabajo al viejo Akira, al fin Gato sabrá que es el miedo-conto feliz el chico.

-¿Sabes cómo eran esos héroes?-pregunto Kakashi.

-La verdad las versiones son muy diferentes unas de otras, pero lo único claro es que la Loba de Uzu anda con un perro blanco-explico el chico.

Kakashi le dio una mirada significativa a Genma ambos pensaban casi lo mismo, esos habían sido el grupo de Naruto.

Tres días después aparecieron donde el anciano que le habían encargado las bandas ninjas, al llegar el anciano los recibió amablemente estaban hablando sobre el diseño pero mientras hablaban llegaron dos sujetos a buscar los supuestos impuestos del hombre.

-¡Paga de una vez maldito viejo!-exigió uno de los hombres.

-Los idiotas nunca aprenden, saben desde hace días este hombre está bajo la protección de la bailarina de la muerte, así que si saben lo que les conviene es mejor que se vayan y no vuelvan a molestar al anciano-dijo como si nada Naruto.

Al escuchar el sobrenombre de Hinata los hombres se fueron corriendo de ahí. Pronto en todo el pueblo se escucho que la bailarina de la muerte andaba por la zona y que el viejo Akira estaba bajo su protección.

En tanto los ninjas de Konoha se dividieron unos cuidaban a Tazuna mientras los otros entrenaban, los días pasaron y el día de la respuesta de Tazuna a los chicos, el hombre estaba trabajando en el puente los dos grupos de Konoha estaban junto a él, mientras en la casa de Tazuna, Naruto y su grupo estaban llegando cuando ven a dos hombres llevándose a Tsunami incluso trataban de romperle la blusa, Inari trato de ayudar a su madre pero fue golpeado fuertemente por uno de los hombres, los hombres seguían con sus malas intenciones, cuando de repente aparecieron los chicos.

-¡Suéltenla!-ordeno Naruto.

-¿Quién te crees mocoso? Disfrutaremos de esta puta antes de matarla así el imbécil de su padre aprenderá a obedecer la voluntad de Gato-sama-dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Shikamaru por que no nos haces los honores y te das a conocer sombra de la muerte-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo-contesto Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

Sin que lo notaran, la sombra de Shikamaru había atrapado a los dos hombres caminando lentamente Shikamaru separo a los hombres de la mujer.

-Kage no Ken-dijo el chico y en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas pequeñas.

La sombra de Shikamaru adquirió forma humana nuevamente y de las manos de la sombra salieron dos espadas similares a las que portaba el muchacho.

-¡Corte de sombras!-dijo Shikamaru.

Los hombres eludieron los cortes de las espadas de Shikamaru pero las sombras si los tocaban.

Eso es todo-dijo uno de los hombres en tono de burla.

De repente los hombres cayeron al suelo con múltiples cortes y escupiendo sangre.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto uno de los hombres agonizando.

-No tiene sentido explicarte eso, no por nada él es la sombra de la muerte-dijo Naruto.

Los hombres murieron al poco rato, Naruto y sus amigos llevaron a Inari y a Tsunami a la casa y les preguntaron por Tazuna la mujer les dijo que estaba junto a los ninjas de Konoha en el puente.

Los chicos fueron rápidamente al puente. Al llegar vieron una espesa neblina que cubria el puente.

-Kirigakure no Jutsu-comento Hinata.

Los chicos se acercaron al puente. Al llegar Naruto hablo.

-Temari-chan porque no nos haces el favor de disipar la neblina-dijo Naruto.

-Burasu-dijo la rubia y los abanicos aparecieron con un rápido movimiento una fuerte ráfaga disipo la neblina.

Vieron a Kakashi envuelto en un combate con un hombre con la boca vendada y que portaba una enorme espada, mientras Kiba, Chouji y Sasuke atrapados en un domo de hielo, mientras que Genma junto a Tenten luchaban contra dos sujetos que tenían guantes en forma de garras, en tanto Ino y Sakura vigilaban al constructor.

-Oye viejo Tazuna veo que los ninjas de Konoha son inútiles contra tan débiles oponentes-comento Naruto mirando a Tazuna.

De pronto se escucha los gritos de dolor de Chouji y Kiba quienes acabaron cubiertos de senbon lazados por el sujeto enmascarado que estaba en los espejos, luego fue el turno de caer inconsciente a Genma, en tanto Kakashi estaba en graves problemas para detener al sujeto de la espada.

-Kakashi retírense no tienen posibilidades de vencer, Sasuke y Tenten están agotados es cosa de segundos para que sean derrotados y dudo que las dos Kunoichi que te quedan sirvan de algo, ya que en lo personal las considero solo estorbos, déjanos el resto-ordeno el rubio luego agrego en tono de burla-si quieres puedes quedarte a ver a verdaderos Shinobis.

Kakashi considero las posibilidades y aunque no lo reconociera el rubio tenia razón y se reagruparon en torno a Tazuna.

-Bien Hinata-chan tu te quedaras cuidando a Tazuna por si a los cobardes de Konoha se les ocurre traicionar al viejo además necesito que estes fresca ya que vienen mas sujetos y quiero que te diviertas luego-dijo Naruto antes de besar a Hinata, luego continuo-yo ire contra el cara de momia, Lee tu demuestra porque eres el poderoso Oso del clan Zhang, contra el sujeto de la derecha de esos que usan garras, Hana el otro es tuyo, ¿Quién quiere ir contra la chica de los espejos?

-Yo-dijo seguro Shikamaru.

-Bien Neji te quedas con Hinata-chan vigila de cerca a los de Konoha-ordeno Naruto.

-Disculpa la demora cara de momia-dijo el rubio.

-Akayuki-llamo Hana al instante apareció el lobo blanco al lado de la chica.

-¿Por qué no la usas Hana para ver cuánto has mejorado?-comento el Lobo.

-Tienes razón Akayuki-contesto Hana con una sonrisa sádica, luego dijo-¡Tsuki Kiba!

Al instante apareció una katana plateada en las manos de la chica y el lobo aulló.

-La Loba de Uzu luchara en serio-dijo Naruto mirando a Zabuza.

Luego fue el turno de Lee.

-¡Beakurō!

Al instante aparecieron los Nunchakus en las manos de Lee.

-El poderoso oso del clan Zhang mostrara que las llamas de la juventud arden más que nunca en el-comento Naruto.

-¡Kage no Ken!-dijo el Nara sus espadas aparecieron en sus manos.

Los de Konoha estaban confundidos de donde salieron esas armas.

-La sombra de la muerte demostrara su poder, siento lastima por esa chica-comento Hinata.

-Bueno es hora que Naruto muestre algo de su fuerza-dijo Neji.

Kakashi descubrió su Sharingan para no perderse detalle.

-¿Piensas luchar a manos desnudas contra mí?-pregunto Zabuza.

-Podría pero no sería divertido, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Zabuza Momochi ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto Zabuza.

-Naruto Uzumaki, pero soy conocido por otro nombre el hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo Naruto, al ver como Zabuza hacia esfuerzos por no reírse, agrego-lo sé con ese sobrenombre debería tener cara de maniaco asesino, adelante puedes reírte porque puede que sea la última vez que lo hagas.

En tanto ante esa revelación Sakura e Ino quedaron confundidas.

-Ese baka es el hacedor de ríos de sangre el ninja renegado rango S que aparece en la última edición del libro bingo-dijo Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Así es y mejor moderan su vocabulario porque a su lado está la bailarina de la muerte-comento Kakashi.

-Si quieren ver otro amanecer no vuelvan a insultar a mi novio-dijo Hinata con un aura oscura.

Neji inconscientemente y conocedor de su hermana dio un paso atrás, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Kakashi que sin proponérselo lo imito.

-Entonces si no lucharas con tus manos ¿Cómo lo harás?-pregunto Zabuza.

-Con esto-dijo el rubio luego grito-¡Kaze no Haku ryu!

Al instante el cielo se nublo y los truenos comenzaron a sonar, Naruto alzo su mano derecha al cielo y en su mano cayo un rayo y luego un poderoso viento azoto el puente al mismo instante se escucho el rugido de un dragón y en la mano donde había caído el rayo estaba una espada era blanca e irradiaba innegablemente un gran poder.

Zabuza retrocedió como parte de los espadachines ninjas de Kiri sabia de las espadas prohibidas y legendarias y ahora frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que una de las espadas legendarias que nunca había sido usadas, de cuyo poder se decía superaba con mucho a todos los Kage juntos, la espada que todo lo podía cortar, la espada del dragón guardián del cielo la inigualable Kaze no Haku Ryu.

-Aunque la he visto varias veces nunca deja de sorprenderme-comento Temari que aparecía al lado de Neji y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

En tanto Hana y Lee vieron como aparecía la espada de Naruto.

-Engreído-comento Hana con una sonrisa.

-Bien Naruto-kun muestra tus llamas de la juventud-dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos.

-Problemático-fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru.

Los dos tipos con garras en las manos las lanzaron contra Hana y Lee.

Hana evito la garra con un salto, en tanto la que iba destinada a Lee, él la recibió de lleno con sus Nunchakus, la garra al estrellarse con el arma de Lee se destrozo en el acto y se escucho el rugido de un oso al mover Lee los Nunchakus.

-¡Kasai senpū!-grito el chico de las grandes cejas y acabo con su oponente.

El sujeto cayó al suelo derrotado con heridas graves. Zabuza quedo sorprendido por la habilidad del chico, pero recién comenzaba la lucha, Hana se paro al lado de Akayuki y desenfundo su espada.

El lobo y su compañera se lanzaron juntos al ataque el hombre de la garra ataco con la clara intención de acabar con la chica y su lobo, Kiba reacciono un poco y vio como su hermana atacaba al sujeto, pero lo nadie se esperaba era lo que siguió, literalmente fue una carnicería, Hana ataco dando cortes con su espada y con Akayuki al lado si el sujeto esquivaba la espada de Hana, Akayuki le enterraba sus garras o colmillos, si esquivaba al lobo, Hana lo cortaba con la espada, el pobre tipo fue ralentizando sus movimientos con rapidez ya que no podía con tan formidables oponentes.

-¿Listo Akayuki?-pregunto Hana.

-Por supuesto-Hana contesto el lobo.

Hana y Akayuki se pusieron lado a lado.

-¡Kenjutsu: Ataque colmillos y Garras!-dijo Hana.

La chica y el Lobo comenzaron a correr juntos de pronto empezaron a ponerse primero Hana, luego el lobo, después primero el lobo y luego la chica, el pobre sujeto no sabía quién daría el primer golpe pero lo único que tenía claro es que ese era su fin, de pronto frente al hombre apareció Hana quien le dio un golpe con su espada y enseguida apareció Akayuki clavando sus colmillos en el brazo del sujeto, y dada la fuerza que llevaba le arranco un pedazo de carne, pero el sujeto no alcanzo a sentir la pérdida del trozo de carne ya que Hana había comenzado su segundo ataque y le cortaba el brazo que Akayuki había desgarrado, el hombre iba a gritar pero el lobo ya había arrancado un trozo de pierna, luego Hana corto esa pierna, finalmente para dar por terminada la carnicería, Hana lanzo un corte que hizo desaparecer la cabeza del sujeto de su cuerpo al momento Akayuki la agarro en el aire y la destrozo en sus fauces.

Kiba quedo conmocionado por la ferocidad de su ex hermana lo mismo que los restantes miembros de los equipos de Konoha.

-Como siempre a esos dos les gusta jugar con su comida-comento Hinata meneando la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?-Pregunto confundida Ino.

-No por nada la llamamos la Loba de Uzu, cuando lucha al lado de Akayuki ella se vuelve una loba despiadada contra sus enemigos, esos dos son la combinación perfecta-comento la Hyuga, luego agrego con corazoncitos en los ojos-bueno obvio después de mí y mi Naruto-kun.

-¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?-dijo Neji ofendido.

-Niisan tu y Temari-chan están en el puesto número 5 después de Gaara y Fuu-chan y Karin-chan y Shino-kun-respondió risueña Hinata.

-Eres mala oneesan-dijo derrotado Neji.

-¿Que decías Neji-niisan?-pregunto Hinata con un aura oscura.

-Na…nada oneesan solo que hoy te ves muy linda-dijo asustado Neji.

-¿Tú crees? Me puse linda para mi Naruto-kun espero que le guste-dijo emocionada la Hyuga.

Los Gennin miraban confundidos como el prodigio Hyuga temía a la perdedora que tenían enfrente. Ese detalle tampoco paso inadvertido para los Jounin.

Zabuza al ver la masacre que provoco Hana decidió que Haku no peleara.

-Haku te prohíbo pelear contra ese chico-ordeno Zabuza.

-Pero Zabuza-sama-dijo Haku.

-Pero nada y no quiero que interfieras en mi lucha contra este chico-ordeno serio Zabuza.

Haku obedeció con dolor.

-Shikamaru no la lastimes pero mantenla vigilada cualquier movimiento y la detienes-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo Naruto-dijo Shikamaru.

-Bien Zabuza disculpa la demora, comencemos-dijo Naruto viendo a su oponente.

-De acuerdo-dijo el ninja espadachín de Kiri.

Zabuza estaba transpirando muchísimo el chico no dejaba ninguna abertura, la espada de Naruto parecía irradiar un resplandor blanco, Zabuza quería atacar pero no podía, miraba y buscaba aberturas pero el rubio no le mostraba ninguna.

-Si no quieres atacar lo hare yo-dijo el rubio dando un golpe a la nada, en el suelo apareció un delgado corte que iba en dirección al ninja renegado.

Zabuza sabía que eso era peligroso así que eludió el corte que venía pero su espada no fue muy afortunada ya que la punta fue cortada por el movimiento de Naruto. Zabuza estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Ríndete Zabuza puedo ofrecerte una salida sin más derramamiento de sangre, no quiero matarte si puedo-dijo el rubio.

-Tengo un contrato que cumplir-dijo el ninja renegado.

Naruto sintió la presencia de muchos hombres acercándose.

-Hinata-chan puedes venir acá llego la hora que te diviertas-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra feliz se acerco a su novio.

-¿En serio Naruto-kun podre divertirme?-pregunto la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Por supuesto preciosa, en cuanto a ti Zabuza creo que tu contrato acaba de romperse-dijo el Uzumaki cuando hacían su aparición al menos 100 bandidos.

-Veo que no has podido cumplir nuestro acuerdo Zabuza en todo caso no pensaba pagarte-dijo un hombre pequeño de lentes.

-Bueno amor llego tu diversión-dijo Naruto besando a Hinata.

Un par de hombres reconocieron a la pareja.

-Yo me largo de aquí-dijeron.

-¿Qué les pasa idiotas?-pregunto Gato.

-Esos dos chicos de ahí son muchísimos problemas, yo no quiero morir aun-dijo aterrado uno.

-El…el hacedor de ríos de sangre y la bailarina de la muerte-dijo el otro totalmente aterrado.

-Jajaja, se asustan de unos mocosos-dijeron varios.

-No podrán contra tantos-dijo otro.

-Zabuza no te inmiscuyas en esto, en cuanto a ti Kakashi ahora yo y mi linda novia les daremos una demostración de lo que les espera a los del consejo y sus perros falderos-comento serio Naruto.

-Pero mi amor yo quería acabar con todos-dijo Hinata haciendo berrinche.

-Tranquila mi amor, solo acabare con 10 el resto son solo para ti, una última cosa a Gato lo quiero vivo quiero probar algo con el-dijo Naruto, luego agrego mirando a sus amigos-vigilen atentamente a los de Konoha.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun-dijo Hana con una sonrisa macabra.

-La falta de Utakata le está pasando la cuenta-comento Naruto a Hinata.

-Bueno es mejor acabar con esto una última cosa mi amor, no te excedas-dijo Hinata.

-Lo que digas-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-¡Ataquen idiotas!-ordeno Gato.

Los bandidos se lanzaron contra los chicos.

-Suijin-dijo Hinata y al instante de las aguas del mar salió una espada completamente azul.

Zabuza estaba en shock la espada del dios Suijin estaba frente a él, primero la espada Kaze no Haku ryu y ahora la espada del dios Suijin era demasiado para el ninja espadachín.

-Si me permites preciosa seré el primero para que después te puedas divertir tranquila-dijo Naruto.

-de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Ahora verán por que le dicen el hacedor de ríos de sangre aunque Tenten ya lo ha visto- comento Neji.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Ragnarok!-dijo el rubio.

En el acto cayeron diez sujetos con sus cuerpos literalmente destrozados, la sangre corría por el puente los cuerpo mostraban como las cabezas colgaban de delgados jirones de piel, brazos cortados de cuajo costillas destrozando la caja torácica era un espectáculo digno del infierno, las kunoichis de Konoha no aguantaron y tuvieron que vomitar, los demás Gennin estaban aterrados incluso Kakashi y Genma tuvieron unas horribles nauseas y el miedo se apodero de ellos.

Temari y Hana vieron con desaprobación a los Gennin de Konoha.

-Y así quieren convertirse en ninjas, que patéticos-comento Hana.

-¿Dónde quedo el entrenamiento de los ANBUS de Raíz?-dijo sarcástica Temari.

Los hombres de Gato no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar ya que Hinata ya se encontraba en medio de ellos.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Baile de espada!-dijo la pelinegra.

Hinata comenzó a atacar a sus oponentes, era una danza mortal ya que la Hyuga con una mano usaba la espada y con la otra usaba el Junken, de pronto con un movimiento circular de la mano que sostenía la espada del mar salió una cantidad de agua que se unió a la espada y comenzó a usar la espada como si fuera un látigo, luego hizo otro movimiento con la espada y genero una ola que limpio el puente de los cadáveres que ya había dejado la chica, Hinata ya se había encargado de más de la mitad de los secuaces de Gato quien miraba aterrado la bella pero mortífera danza que estaba haciendo la pelinegra. En tanto los ninjas de Konoha estaban aterrados y maravillados a partes iguales por la eficacia de los golpes de la Hyuga.

-Es hermosamente aterrador-comento Haku.

De los más de ochenta rivales de la pelinegra solo quedaban veinte, Hinata guardo su espada y camino decidida hacia el grupo de delincuentes, pronto la rodearon estaban listos para acabarla.

-¡La van a matar!-grito Sakura.

Hinata al escuchar el grito de la Haruno solo sonrió y miro fríamente a sus oponentes.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Danza mortal!-susurro la Hyuga.

Los sujetos se lanzaron hacia la pelinegra que los recibió con su danza mortal y los elimino rápidamente, de pronto Hinata estaba de pie y los cuerpos de los delincuentes comenzaron a caer pero antes de que tocaran el suelo.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Fūryoku kaiten!-dijo Hinata.

Los cuerpos sin vida de los delincuentes fueron arrastrados por la versión personal de Hinata del Kaiten de los Hyuga para acabar destrozados, literalmente Hinata había hecho llover sangre luego tomando su espada hizo un movimiento y creando una ola limpio de sangre el puente.

Zabuza y Haku estaban aterrados y sorprendidos, los de Konoha lo único que querían era que Naruto y Hinata no se les acercaran. Tazuna en tanto hacia rato que estaba desmayado luego de ver la demostración de Naruto.

Gato estaba aterrado sus piernas no le respondían.

-¿No crees que exageraste mi amor?-comento Naruto.

-no simplemente quería divertirme-respondió Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ambos chicos llegaron a donde estaba Gato.

-Gato tus crímenes contra este pueblo son muchos y como se que en el mundo de los hombres no recibirás castigo yo te castigare en el nombre del cielo y el infierno-dijo Naruto.

Todo el pueblo había visto lo que habían hecho los chicos con los secuaces de Gato, se habían quedado anonadados por el poder que habían demostrado. Luego vieron como la amable chica de cabello negro se había convertido en la bailarina de la muerte, algunos la comenzaron a llamar la bailarina de la muerte que hace llover sangre.

-¡Kokuryū ken! -dijo Naruto.

Al instante se sintió un fuerte temblor el mar se agito, luego de mar como que se abrió y surgieron llamas después de entre las llamas salió una espada negra como la noche seguida del rugido de un dragón, la espada voló hasta la mano izquierda de Naruto. Zabuza estaba en un estado de shock crónico, primero por la habilidad de los chicos, luego por la espada del dragón guardián del cielo, luego la espada del dios Suijin ahora veía la espada del dragón guardián del infierno, fue demasiado para él y termino desmayándose.

-Gato tu maldad acaba aquí y ahora-sentencio Naruto.

Naruto rozo a Gato con su espada negra y le extrajo el alma, la vida de Gato había acabado, ahora era un simple cascaron vacio, el alma del mayor criminal del país de las olas fue enviada directamente al infierno donde Kokuryū se encargaría que sufriera toda la eternidad, luego el rubio tomo su espada blanca y con un sutil movimiento le corto la cabeza a Gato.

La batalla en el puente había acabado, si es que se le puede llamar batalla a la masacre que realizo Naruto y su grupo.

* * *

Espero que disfrutaran los capitulos de hoy y la proxima actualizacion si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes sera el domingo pero mas tarde subire otro capitulo mas espero sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos


	37. Chapter 37 Capitulos 73 y 74

Bueno chicos y chicas este es el tercer capitulo de hoy espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 73 El intento de Traición.**

Los de Konoha estaban asustados ni en todos los entrenamientos de Raíz los había preparado para tan dantesco espectáculo a los Gennin, en tanto a los Jounin la demostración de fuerza les pareció abrumadora sobre todo a Kakashi que había sido uno de los que se burlaban diciendo que la fuerza de los chicos era solo una gran mentira.

Sin embargo Kakashi y Genma reaccionaron e intentaron acabar su misión de la forma más honorable posible así que ambos se dirigieron en contra de Haku y del inconsciente Zabuza.

En tanto en los Gennin otro tipo de intentos estaban dentro de su mente, Kiba por un lado quería acabar con Hana de una vez por todas, y de ser posible con Naruto, luego Sasuke quería derrotar al Uzumaki para que le revelara donde estaba su hermano para así cumplir su venganza, mientras que Tenten quería acabar con Neji y Lee además de incluir en la lista a Temari, en tanto Sakura quería ayudar a su adorado Sasuke-kun, en tanto Chouji e Ino querían derrotar a Naruto y a Shikamaru.

Kakashi se acerco a Zabuza con su Raikiri activado cuando está a un metro de traspasarlo con su técnica Naruto se paro frente a él con su espada apuntando al pecho del Jounin de Konoha quien para evitar el corte dio un salto hacia atrás desactivando su técnica.

-Porque no me sorprende este acto inútil y sin sentido, ahora Kakashi sabrás lo que es un Genjutsu de rango SS-dijo el rubio con desprecio al ninja de Konoha.

-Yo tengo el Sharingan ningún Genjutsu puede afectarme-dijo con orgullo el ninja copia.

-Eso lo veremos ahora ¡Genjutsu: Apocalipsis!-dijo el rubio.

No paso ni un segundo cuando Kakashi cayó al suelo inconsciente y con una cara de absoluto terror en el rostro.

En tanto Genma se dirigía hacia Haku con su espada desenfundada, listo para atravesar a la chica, pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-dijo de repente Shikamaru.

El ninja de Konoha quedo paralizado no podía mover ni un solo musculo solo sus ojos podía moverlos, con terror vio como Hinata se acercaba la mirada de la chica era fría.

-Mi Naruto-kun tiene razón esto no es nada nuevo en Konoha pero hare algo especial contigo, dado que los inútiles de tus Gennin no pueden hacer nada sin sus Jounin.¡Suijin extraer!-dijo Hinata mientras pasaba cerca del Jounin su espada.

De pronto se vio a un Jounin con la piel arrugada, y alrededor de la espada un poco de agua, Sakura fue la primera en darse cuenta que ocurría la espada de Hinata estaba extrayendo la humedad del cuerpo de Genma.

-¡Déjalo maldita puta!-grito desesperada Sakura.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto Hinata con una cara impasible y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Te dije que lo dejaras maldito monstruo!-grito Sakura.

Hinata se acerco al Jounin.

-Agradece el sacrificio de la estúpida Gennin cabeza de chicle-le susurro al oído Hinata a Genma.

El Jounin cayó a los pies de la chica inconsciente y en un avanzado estado de deshidratación. Luego Hinata camino hacia los Gennin con paso calmado, sus amigos vieron que esa calma era el anticipo de una feroz tormenta y se alejaron.

Kiba al ver que su hermana le daba la espalda puso suavemente su mano en la cartuchera donde guardaba los kunai.

-Si yo fuera tu cachorro no me arriesgaría-dijo Akayuki como si nada.

En tanto Tenten tomaba sus pergaminos lista para atacar a Neji y Lee.

-No te aconsejaría atacar a mi novio porque no responderé por tu seguridad-aconsejo Temari.

-Tenten no te aconsejaría desobedecer el consejo de Temari-san-sugirió Lee.

Tú que sabes fenómeno, siempre fuiste un idiota con eso de las llamas de la juventud del estúpido de Gai, nunca debiste convertirte en ninja eres un idiota, eres solamente un estorbo para los demás-dijo con furia y odio Tenten.

Las palabras de la chica hirieron a Lee quien quedo cabizbajo, Naruto quien se había acercado a sus amigos toco el hombro de Lee.

-No te preocupes Lee, lo que diga la escoria de Konoha no debe afectarte, tu eres un excelente ninja y mucho mas valioso que cualquiera de esas sabandijas de Konoha, tu nivel actual supera con creces al idiota de Kakashi, tus Jutsus están en un nivel casi de Kage, tu Taijutsu es mortal y es de nivel Kage, tu Genjutsu es nivel Jounin, apuesto que esos inútiles no son capaces de usar las tres cosas juntas, así que arriba el ánimo-dijo Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo contento Lee.

Hana siguió dándole la espalda a Kiba, de pronto Kiba convierte a Akamaru en un clon y se lanza contra su hermana.

-¡Gatsuga!-grito el Inuzuka.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue inesperado cuando faltaba un metro para que la técnica de Kiba impactara a Hana, Akayuki apareció y golpeo por un costado con todo a Kiba y a Akamaru, el golpe fue potente y dejo a Kiba con dos costillas rotas y Akamaru tirado a los pies de Akayuki.

-Por eso los perros solo son mascotas-dijo con desprecio el lobo mirando al chico que se tocaba las costillas rotas.

Luego el lobo tomo entre sus fauces a Akamaru y miro a Hana.

-no lo mates aun pero déjalo lo suficientemente herido para que aprenda la lección de que con nosotros no se juega-dijo fríamente Hana.

Akayuki apretó entre sus fauces al perro no lo mato pero lo dejo gravemente herido.

En tanto Hinata había llegado al lado de Sakura quien al verla cerca de ella comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques a mí!-gritaba Sakura totalmente aterrada.

-¡Aléjate rara!-grito Ino en un vano intento de alejar a Hinata de Sakura.

Hinata solamente sonrió ante la rubia.

-Me llamaste monstruo y también puta, ¿no es así Haruno?-dijo la pelinegra con una frialdad digna del Shinigami.

-Lo…lo…lo siento…Hi…Hinata-dijo totalmente aterrada Sakura.

-¿Sentirlo?, jajaja, con sentirlo no me quitaras el mal sabor de boca que me provoca tu sola presencia Haruno, además me debes muchas-dijo con un odio y una frialdad muy grande hasta el fiero Akayuki se acerco a Hana ya que el instinto asesino de la Hyuga era muy poderoso

-Yo…yo…nunca…te lastime-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Sakura.

-Quizás pero lastimaste mucho al amor de mi vida y eso te voy a cobrar y el único precio justo es tu miserable vida-dijo Hinata enviando aun mas instinto asesino.

Sakura sentía la presión del instinto asesino de Hinata y el deseo de matar en los ojos de la pelinegra, Sakura no lo aguantaba apenas y podía mantenerse consciente.

-¿Dónde está tu salvador? ¿Dónde está tu querido Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Dónde están tus amigos Haruno? Yo te responderé tus amigos están paralizados por el miedo lo suficiente como para intentar salvar tu patética vida, los único que les importa ahora es que no los mate a ellos, mira a tu alrededor, Sasuke lo único que piensa es en su estúpida venganza, ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de moverse para ayudarte, no le importas en lo más mínimo, Ino tu supuesta mejor amiga ¿Dónde está? Esta escondida detrás del gordo de Chouji, Chouji lo único que quiere es que te mate pronto para que el pueda ir a comer, tus sensei que se supone vinieron a protegerlos ¿Dónde están? Uno esta deshidratado al máximo y el otro está más muerto que vivo, ni siquiera pensaron en que podían ser derrotados y dejarlos a nuestra merced, son patéticos todos ustedes todos los de Konoha no merecen ni siquiera limpiar la suela de nuestros zapatos, son basura, los verdaderos shinobis no le temen a la muerte la aceptan porque ella es nuestra fiel compañera, un shinobi debe ser equilibrado, ya que de sus decisiones no solo depende su vida sino de quienes lo rodean y lo quieren, su equipo es lo más importante para un shinobi ya que de su equipo depende que vuelva o no de una misión o que la cumpla o no, y no solo eso, el equipo está para apoyar y proteger al otro, no solo como un objeto decorativo, del buen funcionamiento del equipo dependen muchos detrás del equipo, amigos, familiares, seres queridos, ustedes ni siquiera están en el nivel de Gennin, y están lejos de ser elite aunque algunos se lo crean-dijo finalmente Hinata.

Sakura estaba anonadada Hinata la chica que creía era débil le mostro un ángulo totalmente nuevo de un shinobi, mucho de lo que había dicho Hinata el resto de los equipos no lo habían entendido pero Sakura si entendió todo claro como un amanecer de verano, se dio cuenta que nunca les habían enseñado a trabajar en equipo, ni en la academia ni sus sensei, al fin luego de mucho tiempo Sakura entendió lo que es un verdadero shinobi, y que la idea del shinobi que promulgaba el Hokage era la correcta, lo que decía el consejo y Raíz era errado, ella estaba segura que si alguien quisiera lastimar a Hinata todos sus amigos y en especial Naruto se pondrían al frente para protegerla sin importar perder la vida, Sakura empezó a sentir celos de la relación de Hinata con sus amigos, ellos eran fieles y leales y sin proponérselo lloro desconsoladamente. Hinata al ver la reacción de Sakura simplemente se alejo de ella, comprendió que sus palabras la dañaron más que cualquier técnica que ella le aplicara.

En tanto Tenten trato de acabar con Neji y Lee desplego sus pergaminos mientras daba un gran salto, pero para desgracia de ella Temari se percato de esto.

-¡Burasu!-grito la rubia y sus abanicos aparecieron.

-¡Kai!-grito Tenten liberando una lluvia de Kunai algunos con sellos explosivos.

Temari solamente sonrió y agito sus abanicos las ráfagas de aire destrozaron los kunai y siguieron su camino hacia la experta en armas que recibió el ataque, Tenten cayó al suelo inconsciente y con varias cortaduras en el cuerpo. Temari se acerco a Tenten y la miro con desprecio.

-La próxima vez no me contendré-dijo la rubia dejando en el suelo a Tenten.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito Sasuke enviando una bola de fuego hacia Naruto.

-Te habías demorado teme-dijo el rubio, luego haciendo unas rápidas posiciones de manos dijo-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

La técnica de Naruto literalmente devoro a la de Sasuke y se dirigió a él, quien escapo por poco del daño pero al ver como Naruto derritió el suelo del puente quedo impactado.

-Exijo que me enseñes dobe-dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Enseñarte? ¿A ti? Jajaja, creo que no, no mereces ni siquiera que te enseñe a pegar un botón, eres indigno y no estás preparado para ser shinobi, menos estás preparado para recibir enseñanzas, ni siquiera logro entender como alguien tan inestable como tú se convirtió en shinobi-dijo Naruto.

-Porque soy un ninja de elite-respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Ninja de elite? Jajaja, eres patético Sasuke, para ser un ninja de elite, debes empezar a pensar primero en los otros no en ti mismo, en segundo lugar para ser un ninja de elite, la venganza nunca está en su diccionario, ni siquiera piensa en la venganza y menos en una forma tan obsesiva como tu-dijo el rubio.

-Dime ¿Dónde está el bastardo de Itachi?-dijo furioso Sasuke.

-Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, ah si la última vez que lo vi-la sensación de victoria Sasuke era total- donde fue que lo vi, no lo recuerdo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa boba.

Sasuke estaba furioso.

-Veo que tus maestros hasta eso no pudieron enseñarte, toma esto como una lección gratis, un shinobi sabe mantener en combate sus emociones en control y la mente fría ya que si no puedes hacer eso, le das ventaja a tus enemigos, bueno chicos vamos por Zabuza, y Tazuna, como último consejo váyanse del país de las olas en máximo dos horas ya que desde este momento el país de las olas esta bajo nuestra protección, y no traten de espiarnos porque si lo hacen dejaremos de ser amables con ustedes-completo Naruto mientras se dirigía hacían donde estaban sus amigos.

Hinata se volteo y les dijo.

-Al idiota deshidratado yo le daría agua seguido pero en pequeños sorbos sino puede que se muera y al imbécil de Kakashi yo no lo molestaría en al menos 2 semanas, en cuanto a los otros yo los movería con cuidado, una última cosa no vuelvan a provocarnos porque si lo hacen les hare desear morir-concluyo la Hyuga con una sonrisa amable pero envío toneladas de instinto asesino.

A los de Konoha no les quedo más que recoger a los heridos e irse lo más rápido de ahí, pero había alguien que se quedo pensativa por los hechos después de la batalla, Hinata pudo haberla matado de al menos unas mil formas distintas pero le había perdonado la vida, es más le había abierto los ojos de una forma muy cruda. Ella decidió cambiar.

* * *

**Capitulo 74 Pequeños cambios.**

El pueblo abrazo y homenajeo a los chicos que habían derrotado a Gato y agradecieron quedar bajo su protección, algunas niñas se acercaron a Hinata, a Hana y a Temari y les pidieron sus autógrafos, y les decían que querían ser como ellas, las chicas solo sonreían lo mismo pasaba con Naruto y los demás chicos, Tazuna luego de un rato recobro el sentido y miro con miedo a los chicos.

-No tema Tazuna-san ustedes no son nuestros enemigos es mas queremos que en un futuro no muy lejano sean nuestros aliados y principal puerto de desembarque de las mercancías provenientes de la nueva ciudad que queremos que construya-dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa.

-Entonces no era broma lo de la cuidad-dijo incrédulo aun el constructor.

-Por supuesto que no, es mas quisiéramos hablar con usted sobre los detalles de la construcción y como será y donde será pero me gustaría que fuera en privado además queremos oír la respuesta si va a construir la nueva ciudad o no-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo vamos a mi casa-dijo el constructor.

Mientras caminaban a la casa de Tazuna la gente detenía a los chicos para saludarlos y las ancianas para abrazarlos, incluso un par de chicas jóvenes quisieron sacarse una foto con Neji y Naruto, cosa que obviamente ni Hinata ni Temari iban a permitir.

-No deberían ser tan celosas-dijo Hana.

-Ya me gustaría ver como reaccionas cuando alguna chica se le insinué a Utakata-dijo molesta Hinata.

-Simple dejo que se tomen la foto, incluso que lo besen y luego envió a Akayuki a que le muestre amablemente el camino a casa a Utakata-dijo Hana con una sonrisa sádica.

-Debes reconoces Hina que es buena idea-dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

-Sí, de hecho me preguntaba ¿si Akayuki podría hacer que Naruto-chan vaya mas rápido a la casa de Tazuna-san?-dijo Hinata con un aura oscura y una sonrisa perversa.

-Akayuki, ¿quieres el trabajo?-pregunto sonriendo sádica Hana.

El lobo no contesto solo comenzó a perseguir a Naruto y a Neji.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios te propones Akayuki?!-dijo Naruto corriendo por su vida.

-Solo sigo ordenes-respondió el lobo sin dejar de perseguir a los chicos.

-¡ ¿Quién diablos dio esas órdenes?!-grito Neji corriendo casi a la par de Naruto para evitar las fauces del lobo.

-No estoy autorizado a contestar-respondió el lobo.

-¡Hanaa! ¡Dile a tu mascota que nos deje en paz!-grito Naruto.

-¡No te oigo! ¡Pero a Akayuki le molesta que le digan que es mascota!-respondió la Inuzuka divertida.

-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!-grito Naruto corriendo más rápido ya que el lobo se había molestado por lo que dijo el rubio.

Todos habían llegado a la casa de Tazuna menos Naruto y Neji que seguían corriendo evitando las fauces del lobo luego de la cuarta vez que pasaron frente a la casa de Tazuna.

-Una vuelta más Akayuki luego déjalos descansar-dijo Hana sonriendo.

Cuando aparecieron de vuelta Naruto y Neji venían muy cansados ya que el lobo los hizo correr a toda velocidad, los hizo recorrer el bosque subir unas colinas y por la playa de arena si Naruto y Neji aumentaban la velocidad Akayuki la aumentaba.

-¡Puedo…puedo…puedo saber…quien… ¿Quién tuvo la genial idea?!-pregunto un agotado Naruto.

-Yo-contesto Hinata.

-Por…por… ¿Por qué Hina-chan?-pregunto un agotado Naruto.

-Para que aprendas a no andar de conquistador, a la única que tienes que coquetearle es a mi-dijo seria la Hyuga.

-Perdón-dijo Naruto antes de caer rendido.

-Y…y… ¿Qué hice…yo para recibir…el mismo trato…que Naruto?-dijo un agotado Neji.

-Lo mismo que Naruto pero tu castigo aun no acaba Neji Hyuga-dijo Temari sonriendo siniestramente.

-Te…te…te lo ruego…te lo suplico…por favor…Temari-chan-dijo Neji de rodillas.

-Mmm, me siento generosa así que no te seguiré castigando pero una más de las de hace un rato, y desearas que Akayuki te siga persiguiendo-dijo seria Temari.

-Lo que digas, lo que ordenes mi cielo-contesto un agradecido Neji antes de caer rendido.

-¿Estás bien Akayuki?-dijo Hana preocupada.

-Si hace tiempo que no me cansaba tanto esos dos corren bastante rápido-dijo el lobo echándose para descansar.

Tazuna y Zabuza que habían reaccionado hace un buen rato vieron como el rubio un asesino sin miedo en el campo de batalla, temía a la dulce Hinata, bueno que luego de verla en acción empezaban a creer que lo de dulce era solo una máscara, ya que acabar con más de 80 sujetos no era una hazaña menor, en eso Shikamaru se acerco discretamente a Zabuza y a Tazuna.

-Un consejo, nunca provoquen a ninguna de las chicas ya que enojadas yo creo que son capaces de hacer temblar al mismísimo Shinigami, y el siguiente consejo nunca pero nunca jamás se metan en una discusión entre las chicas y sus novios ya que pueden salir muy mal parados-susurro Shikamaru.

-¿Decías algo Shikamaru?-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Solo que hoy es un hermoso día para ver las nubes Hinata-chan-dijo el Nara sudando frio.

-Bueno ya que hemos aprendido la lección, Tazuna-san seria mucha molestia pedirle que habláramos sobre nuestra propuesta además si lo podemos hacer sentados mire que aun no me recupero del maratón que me hizo correr Akayuki-dijo un Naruto mas recuperado.

-Exagerado-reclamo el lobo.

-Neji, Hinata-chan verifiquen que no tenemos visitas no gratas-ordeno Naruto.

Los Hyuga activando sus Byakugan revisaron la zona.

-No hay nadie en al menos 4 kilómetros a la redonda-dijeron los hermanos Hyuga.

-Bien pasemos y comencemos las tratativas y Zabuza te tengo que decir un par de cosas así que agradecería sinceramente que esperes mientras hablo con Tazuna-san.

-De acuerdo-respondió Zabuza.

Tazuna los llevo al cuarto donde los había recibido la vez anterior.

-Bien antes de aceptar o rechazar el trabajo debo saber ¿Dónde es?-dijo Tazuna.

-Me parece aceptable pero antes deje poner unos sellos silenciadores-dijo el rubio mientras ponía varios sellos.

-¿Para qué son?-pregunto Tazuna.

-Simplemente son para que lo que digamos aquí nadie de afuera lo escuche-explico el rubio, luego continuo-el trabajo es simple queremos reconstruir Uzushiogakure ahora usted acepte o no el trabajo debe prometer que guardara el secreto, ahora usted es parte de un selecto grupo que saben sobre el resurgir de Uzu-explico Naruto.

-¿Quieres…quieres reconstruir Uzu?-dijo sorprendido Tazuna.

-Así es y queremos que usted sea quien nos ayude a construir los edificios, caminos, complejos de los clanes, Academia, escuelas, Hospitales, casas para los civiles y puertos para empezar, díganos Tazuna-san ¿quiere ser quien reconstruyo Uzushiogakure?-dijo finalmente Naruto.

Tazuna estaba sorprendido al máximo.

-Sinceramente siempre desee construir una ciudad pero reconstruir Uzu prácticamente será construir un país, el dinero será un problema, es mucho lo que costara-dijo objetivamente el constructor.

-El dinero no es problema, el clan Uzumaki tiene más que suficiente como para reconstruir Uzu desde cero unas 5 veces-explico Hinata.

-Bueno si el problema no es el dinero, entonces lo será la mano de obra, además de los materiales se requerirá muchísima madera, sin contar con barcos para transportarla, sin contar los materiales como clavos, herramientas y otras cosas-dijo serio Tazuna.

-Tazuna-san no debe preocuparse por esos detalles nosotros lo solucionaremos además no es necesario ni siquiera preocuparse por el médico ya que contamos con la Ninja medico más grande de todos los tiempos, además sus honorarios serian muy generosos, estamos hablando de al menos un millón de Ryus solo para empezar, que dice-dijo Hinata como toda un negociante.

-Además la reconstrucción de Uzu ayudara enormemente al País de la ola en su desarrollo económico, dado que son el puerto más cercano a Uzu transportaremos muchos de los materiales desde aquí además contamos con la ayuda de Kiri que enviara mas materiales-dijo Shikamaru.

-Demonios acepto pero quiero ver primero la situación general de Uzu para planificar correctamente la construcción-dijo el anciano.

-me parece lógico solo queremos que prepare unos planos para los muelles y planos para las casas de los civiles, ya que hay unas cuantas personas viviendo en Uzu y las casas que les construimos no son muy bonitas que digamos, son funcionales pero no son la gran cosa, además de los planos para un hospital, ¿podría tener esos planos en una semana? Ya que en una semana volvemos a Uzu, una vez allá pensaremos en complejos para los clanes, más viviendas para civiles y la academia, además de los otros edificios-dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué los muelles, las casas de los civiles y el hospital primero?-pregunto Tazuna.

-Es muy simple con los muelles podremos recibir los materiales, en cuanto al hospital si ocurren accidentes será bueno tener donde realizar las atenciones pertinentes sin perder tiempo trasladándolos a tierra, y las casas para los civiles es para que ellos se sientan a gusto con su nuevo hogar, además que se los prometí-explico Naruto.

-De acuerdo en una semana estará todo listo, y no se preocupen yo construiré el nuevo Uzushiogakure-dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Gracias Tazuna-san, ahora si es tan amable me gustaría hablar con Zabuza y la chica que lo acompaña-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-respondió el anciano saliendo del cuarto a los pocos minutos entro Zabuza seguido por Haku.

-Bien mocoso ¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto Zabuza.

-Solo dos cosas, la primera Mizukage-sama quiere que vuelvas a Kiri-comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Nunca volveré a esa aldea gobernada por un maniático como Yagura-respondió el ninja espadachín.

-Veo que hace bastante no sabes noticias de Kirigakure, para empezar hace al menos 3 años que Yagura no gobierna Kiri, en segundo lugar si no quieres volver a Kiri tengo un puesto para ti y tu compañera en la nueva aldea de Uzushiogakure, ¿Qué dices?-dijo Naruto

-¿Quién gobierna ahora Kiri?-pregunto el ninja espadachín.

-LA Mizukage es Mei Terumi-oneesama-contesto Hinata.

-¿Qué haría yo en Uzu?-dijo Zabuza.

-Mientras no lleguen misiones y no seamos invadidos tu puesto seria como maestro de Kenjutsu de los estudiantes de la academia, además debido a tus habilidades serias ANBU, y cuando empiecen a llegar misiones saldrías a cumplir algunas de ellas ya sabes lo normal.

-Acepto tu puesto en Uzu, porque ni loco me presento ante esa loca de Mei-respondió sin dudar Zabuza.

Hinata miro con cara asesina a Zabuza.

-Mei-oneesama no es ninguna loca ¿te queda claro Zabuza-san? La próxima vez que digas una cosa así de Onee-sama, te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo y cerrare ciertos Tenketsus de forma permanente-dijo amenazante la pelinegra.

El espadachín trago duro estaba considerando seriamente enfrentarse mejor a Mei ya que al menos sobreviviría, comiendo por sonda por un largo tiempo y una larga recuperación en el hospital pero sobreviviría ya que dudaba que sobreviviera a una paliza de Hinata.

-Un consejo Zabuza-san-comenzó a decir en el oído de Zabuza Neji-Hinata-onee ve a Mei-sama como su hermana mayor meterse con una de ellas es meterse con las dos así que no tiente a la suerte, porque…

Neji no pudo continuar porque Hinata le había dado un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Para que aprendas a callarte niisan-dijo Hinata siniestramente.

-Bu…bueno Zabuza entonces vienes con nosotros a Uzu, ahora como no tenemos nada más que discutir será mejor que vayamos a comer-dijo rápidamente Naruto.

Todos apoyaron la idea de Naruto y salieron atropelladamente del cuarto dejando a Neji tirado e inconsciente solo acompañado por su novia Temari quien lo intentaba hacer reaccionar, ya que no querían que Hinata se desquitara con alguno más.

Mientras el grupo de Konoha se alejaba del País de la ola, Sakura e Ino se preocuparon de Genma que tenía un aspecto de haber estado más de tres meses en el desierto, al principio quisieron darle bastante agua pero el sujeto luego de un par de tragos casi se ahogo, así que a regañadientes decidieron darle agua a sorbos siguiendo el consejo de Hinata, en tanto Kakashi iba totalmente inconsciente siendo llevado por Chouji, Sasuke iba pensativo y claramente muy molesto, lo mismo que Kiba quien cargaba a un maltrecho Akamaru, por suerte para Tenten las heridas que le dejo Temari eran superficiales pero su orgullo, sus sentimientos estaban destrozados, se sentía humillada al máximo.

-Oye Sakura ¿crees que ese es todo el poder Naruto y sus amigos?-dijo Ino.

-Creo que no, por lo que alcance a ver ellos solo jugaron con nosotros-dijo seria Sakura.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto confundida Ino.

-Te lo explicare poniéndote un ejemplo, recuerdas como esa chica del lobo destrozo al tipo de la Garra, cosa que ni Tenten ni Genma sensei pudieron hacer-Ino asintió-si esa chica lo hubiera querido hubiera destrozado a Kiba y Akamaru, pero no lo hicieron, la única explicación que se me ocurre es que solo estaban demostrándonos que aun no estamos listos para ser shinobis-dijo la Haruno.

-No seas idiota Haruno, esos solamente son perdedores-dijo soberbio Sasuke.

-Uno de esos perdedores hizo la misma técnica que tu, neutralizo tu técnica y luego derritió el suelo con su técnica y creo que tuvimos suerte Sasuke-kun-dijo la peli rosa.

-No entiendo Sakura como pudieron derrotarnos somos mejores que ellos-dijo Chouji.

-Jajaja, ¿mejores? no digas estupideces Chouji ellos pudieron acabarnos de al menos mil maneras acaso no viste como solamente Hinata se encargo de 90 tipos sin sudar y para qué decir de Naruto una técnica y destrozo a 10 tipos sin siquiera cansarse y acaso viste como los dejo, los destrozo, crees imbécil que hubiéramos tenido alguna oportunidad contra ellos-dijo furiosa Sakura.

-Odio admitirlo pero Sakura tiene razón miren como dejaron a los sensei esos monstruos, y puedo asegurarles que Naruto ni siquiera nos considera dignos de jugar con nosotros-dijo Tenten.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tenten?-dijo molesto Kiba.

-Cuando vi la primera vez el golpe que uso el bastardo de Naruto era más poderoso que el que uso ahora, puedo decirles que si él hubiera usado el poder que uso en ese entonces hubiera acabado fácilmente con los cien secuaces de Gato y los sensei sin siquiera sudar, ese maldito monstruo ni siquiera uso el chakra del Kyubi, cuando lucho con Orochimaru literalmente casi lo destrozo y según dicen se salvo porque Neji lastimo a Hinata-dijo molesta Tenten.

-Pero el maldito de Naruto no es el único peligroso-comento Ino.

-Por lo que vimos es obvio que no, Hinata casi esta al mismo nivel de Naruto, La hermana de Kiba también es muy fuerte-comento Sakura.

-Esa puta traidora no es mi hermana, te queda claro Haruno-dijo molesto Kiba.

-También esta Lee es mucho mas fuerte-comento Tenten.

-La solución es entrenar más duro para poder derrotar a esos monstruos, y demostrarles que somos los mejores ninjas del mundo-comento Sasuke con soberbia.

Casi todos asintieron menos Sakura que volvió a recordar las palabras de Hinata.

Luego de casi mediodía de marcha llegaron agotados a las puertas de Konoha, los guardias al ver los estados de los dos equipos decidieron enviar a los heridos de emergencia al hospital, a medio camino Kiba paso a la veterinaria de su familia a dejar al lastimado Akamaru y el continuo hacia el hospital, en tanto Sasuke, Ino y Chouji fueron a avisarles a los del consejo que habían llegado y dar su reporte de la misión, en tanto Sakura se ofreció para dar el reporte al Hokage.

-Ya sabes Sakura solo le darás un reporte sin entrar en detalles recuerda que son ordenes del consejo-le recordó a la peli rosa Ino.

-Lo se Ino no te preocupes-dijo Sakura quien partió rumbo a la torre Hokage, mientras los otros tres partieron rumbo a la sala de reuniones del consejo.

Sakura luego de algunos minutos llego al despacho del Hokage, Sarutobi la vio extrañado ya que era obligación de los Jounin dar los reportes de las misiones.

-Señorita Haruno puedo saber ¿a que vino?-pregunto el Hokage.

-A dar el reporte de la misión en el país de la ola-respondió Sakura.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué viene usted a dar el reporte y no uno de los Jounin sensei?-pregunto serio el Hokage.

-Ninguno puede venir en estos momentos dado que están en el hospital, Hokage-sama-dijo un poco incomoda la peli rosa.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué ocurrió para que dos Jounin acabaran en el hospital?-dijo serio y molesto el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama quisiera hablar con usted sobre lo que paso en la misión pero quiero que sea en privado-dijo Sakura.

Sarutobi vio el rostro confundido de la Gennin y decidió aceptar.

-De acuerdo Sakura hare lo que pides con una condición-dijo Sarutobi.

-¿Cuál?-dijo la peli rosa.

-Debe estar presente Danzo-dijo Sarutobi serio.

-De acuerdo-respondió Sakura.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas este fue el ultim capitulo de hoy como ya dije la proxima actualizacion si todo sale de acuerdo con mis planes sera el dia domingo.

Espero sus comentarios y saludos a todos

Saludos


	38. Chapter 38 Capitulos 75 y 76

BUeno chicos se que dije que lo iba a actualizar el domingo pero despues de actualizar el dios del rayo de iwa sali y llegue hace poco rato asi que por eso estoy actualizando tan tarde pero en compensacion mañana lunes subire tres capitulos.

* * *

**Capitulo 75 Reporte de la misión.**

Mientras Sakura esperaba la llegada de Danzo el consejo se hallaba reunido esperando el reporte de Kakashi y Genma, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando aparecieron Sasuke, Ino y Chouji.

-Sasuke podrías explicarnos ¿Dónde están los Jounin-sensei?-pregunto Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama, honorable consejo nuestros Jounin-sensei no pudieron venir a dar el reporte porque en la misión resultaron gravemente heridos por el bastardo de Naruto Uzumaki y su grupo-explico con asco Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo Koharu.

-mientras protegíamos a Tazuna apareció un ninja renegado de nombre Zabuza Momochi, junto a sus subordinados nuestros esfuerzos por detenerlos fueron en vano, incluso Zabuza uso una técnica que creaba una espesa neblina, de pronto la neblina se disperso y ahí aparecieron los monstruos-dijo Ino.

-Continúen- pidió Homura.

-La hermana de Kiba se encargo de uno de los sujetos compañeros de Zabuza, lo hizo pedazos-dijo Chouji.

-Para empezar chicos esa puta no es hermana de Kiba ni miembro del honorable clan Inuzuka, en segundo lugar ¿pueden ser más específicos con lo de "lo hizo pedazos"?-comento molesta Tsume.

-Eso exactamente Tsume-sama, esa mujer junto a su lobo realmente hicieron pedazos a ese sujeto, incluso la puta de Hinata dijo que ellos siempre jugaban con su comida, luego un chico vestido de verde derroto fácilmente al segundo de los tipos-explico Ino.

-Luego el tipo ese Zabuza le ordeno a la chica que casi nos había derrotado a Mi a Chouji y a Kiba que no peleara con Shikamaru, y luego fue el turno del idiota de Naruto dijo un nombre raro lo único que recuerdo Haku ryu o algo así y del cielo bajo una espada blanca-dijo Sasuke.

El consejo guardo silencio.

-Continúen por favor-dijo Hiashi.

-El bastardo hizo un solo movimiento y corto la punta de la espada de Zabuza, luego apareció un tipo llamado Gato, Zabuza dejo de atacar, Gato venía acompañado por 100 sujetos, ahí Uzumaki llamo a Hinata quien parecía feliz, como si le estuvieran dando un regalo-explico Sasuke.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Inoichi.

-El maldito de Naruto acabo con 10 sujetos fácilmente, de hecho los destrozo peor que como había hecho la dueña del lobo, luego Hinata dijo Suijin y del mar surgió una espada azul, luego la puta de Hinata se encargo de los 90 sujetos como si nada al final cuando solo quedaron 10 sujetos los elimino y luego comenzó a girar y lo que hizo que los sujetos antes de tocar el suelo quedaran hechos picadillo incluso cuando salíamos del país de las olas oímos a algunos llamarla la bailarina de la muerte que hace llover sangre, luego Naruto llamo a otra espada una espada negra la paso cerca de gato sin tocarlo pero el sujeto quedo como ido, luego simplemente lo decapito-explico Ino.

-Después que acabaron con Gato y sus secuaces, Kakashi-sensei y Genma-sensei trataron de eliminar a Zabuza que se encontraba inconsciente después de ver la aparición de la segunda espada de Naruto, y la chica que lo acompañaba, pero fueron detenidos por Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto se encargaron de ellos, Naruto metió en un Genjutsu a Kakashi-sensei y a Genma-sensei Hinata hizo lo mismo que hizo Naruto con la espada negra pero ella lo hizo con su espada, después de unos segundos pareció como si Genma-sensei hubiera perdido el agua, y Hinata hubiera seguido si no es por Sakura que le pidió que parara-dijo Chouji.

-Luego tratamos de derrotar a esos criminales pero no pudimos, lo sentimos realmente, por esa acción quedaron heridos además de los sensei Kiba y Tenten-dijo con pesar Ino.

-Entendemos, hicieron bien en intentar detener a esos monstruos, pero al parecer ellos eran un poco más fuertes que ustedes, no se preocupen, demostraron ser buenos ninjas de Konoha, ahora deben enfocarse en su entrenamiento ya que queremos que los seis estén en los exámenes Chuunin que se celebran este año en Konoha-dijo serio Hiashi.

-Pueden retirarse y felicitaciones por su gran valor-dijo Homura.

En tanto en la oficina del Hokage había llegado Danzo y miraba serio a Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede para que me hayas llamado? Y en segundo lugar ¿Qué hace aquí la señorita Haruno?-pregunto Danzo.

-Te he llamado Danzo para…-el Hokage se vio interrumpido por que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Hiruzen dio permiso para que entrara y fuera la casualidad o algo premeditado apareció un ANBU acompañado por Shibi Aburame y Shikaku Nara.

-Perdone que molestemos Hokage-sama pero queríamos saber si usted tiene alguna noticia de quienes usted sabe-dijo Shikaku al notar la presencia de Sakura.

-Sakura te molestaría que ellos escucharan tu reporte ya que a ellos les interesa de sobremanera el bienestar de alguno de los integrantes del grupo de Naruto-pidió Sarutobi.

-La verdad no Hokage-sama pero luego del reporte quiero pedirle un favor muy importante-dijo la Haruno.

-¿Cuál sería ese favor?-pregunto serio Danzo ya que no confiaba en la chica.

-Que me dejen irme de la aldea donde esta Naruto y su grupo-dijo seria la peli rosa.

-¿Por qué motivo?-pregunto Shikaku confundido.

-Cuando oigan mi reporte lo entenderán-dijo Sakura.

Sakura paso la siguiente hora narrando lo sucedido en la misión y como Naruto y su grupo derrotaron a Zabuza y luego a los secuaces de Gato, luego explico lo que sucedió después, todos estaban sorprendidos en especial el padre de Shikamaru al oír que su hijo ya no era un vago sino un shinobi al parecer muy fuerte.

Sarutobi dio un suspiro.

-Señorita Haruno supongo ¿Qué no me estará mintiendo?-dijo Hiruzen serio.

-por supuesto que no Hokage-sama se que ustedes creen que yo tengo mi lealtad hacia el consejo, eso era cierto, pero luego de esta misión eso cambio-contesto Sakura muy seria.

-¿Por qué dice que cambio señorita Haruno?-pregunto serio Shibi Aburame.

-Hinata y el grupo de Naruto me mostraron la verdad sobre los shinobis-dijo segura la peli rosa.

-¿Cuál es esa verdad?-pregunto Danzo mirando a la chica muy serio.

-Hinata me dijo esto:

"¿Dónde está tu salvador? ¿Dónde está tu querido Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Dónde están tus amigos Haruno? Yo te responderé tus amigos están paralizados por el miedo lo suficiente como para intentar salvar tu patética vida, los único que les importa ahora es que no los mate a ellos, mira a tu alrededor, Sasuke lo único que piensa es en su estúpida venganza, ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de moverse para ayudarte, no le importas en lo más mínimo, Ino tu supuesta mejor amiga ¿Dónde está? Esta escondida detrás del gordo de Chouji, Chouji lo único que quiere es que te mate pronto para que el pueda ir a comer, tus sensei que se supone vinieron a protegerlos ¿Dónde están? Uno esta deshidratado al máximo y el otro está más muerto que vivo, ni siquiera pensaron en que podían ser derrotados y dejarlos a nuestra merced, son patéticos todos ustedes todos los de Konoha no merecen ni siquiera limpiar la suela de nuestros zapatos, son basura, los verdaderos shinobis no le temen a la muerte la aceptan porque ella es nuestra fiel compañera, un shinobi debe ser equilibrado, ya que de sus decisiones no solo depende su vida sino de quienes lo rodean y lo quieren, su equipo es lo más importante para un shinobi ya que de su equipo depende que vuelva o no de una misión o que la cumpla o no, y no solo eso, el equipo está para apoyar y proteger al otro, no solo como un objeto decorativo, del buen funcionamiento del equipo dependen muchos detrás del equipo, amigos, familiares, seres queridos, ustedes ni siquiera están en el nivel de Gennin, y están lejos de ser elite aunque algunos se lo crean."

Eso me dijo y la verdad me abrió los ojos incluso me hizo sentir celos-confeso la Haruno.

-¿Celos de qué?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Celos de su trabajo en equipo, la seguridad que demuestran, la seriedad con que toman cada misión, no muestran miedo a la muerte, celos de cómo se protegen el uno al otro y lo dispuestos que están a dar la vida por sus amigos y compañeros, si soy sincera me sentí una inútil al lado de ellos-dijo con tristeza Sakura.

-Ya veo-dijo Sarutobi.

-¿Por qué quieres ir donde Naruto?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Quiero pedirle perdón a Naruto, todo mi maltrato fue injustificado, quiero que ellos me entrenen, quiero ser como ellos y de ser posible que ellos me acepten como su amiga, les pondré de ejemplo a Shikamaru, si hubieran visto a Shikamaru, yo lo conocí como un vago sin remedio, sin ofender-dijo Sakura mirando al padre de Shikamaru.

-No te preocupes mi hijo es o según tu era un vago si remedio-respondió Shikaku con una sonrisa.

-Cuando Naruto pregunto que quien quería luchar contra una chica que había derrotado a Chouji, Kiba y dejo agotado a Sasuke, Shikamaru no dudo un segundo y dijo que él, luego llamo un par de espadas cortas si no mal recuerdo dijo Kage no ken y ambas espadas aparecieron en las manos de Shikamaru, ahí Hinata dijo que la sombra de la muerte demostraría su poder-dijo con admiración Sakura.

-Una pregunta señorita Haruno, ¿recuerda el nombre de las espadas o las armas que usaron Naruto y su grupo?-pregunto preocupado Danzo.

-Bueno la de Hana la chica del lobo se llamaba Tsuki Kiba, las armas que estaba usando ese chico Lee era si no mal recuerdo Beakurō, las de Shikamaru Kage no ken, de Hinata era Suijin la chica rubia que creo es novia de Neji era Burasu, Neji no uso ningún arma-dijo Sakura recordando.

-¿Y las de Naruto?-pregunto Danzo con angustia.

-La espada negra se llamaba Kokuryū ken y la espada blanca se llamaba Kaze no Haku ryu-dijo Sakura.

La noticia mando a Danzo al país de los sueños.

-¿Danzo-sama está bien?-dijo preocupada Sakura.

-No te preocupes pronto se repondrá-dijo el Hokage restándole importancia al asunto.

-disculpa pero ese chico que usaba los Beakurō ¿tenía algún sobrenombre?-pregunto el ANBU.

-Si no mal recuerdo Naruto lo llamo el Poderoso Oso del clan Zhang-respondió Sakura.

-Gracias-agradeció amablemente el ANBU.

-Bueno señorita Haruno quiero hacerle una pregunta muy importante y quiero que sea sincera por favor-dijo Hiruzen.

-Usted dirá Hokage-sama-contesto Sakura.

-Veras Sakura dentro de poco más de dos meses serán los exámenes Chuunin y mientras tanto no podrás salir de Konoha, ya que el consejo es más que seguro que querrá que los equipos de Gennin se presenten por lo cual no podrás salir, ahora bien, ¿puedo contar que si se da la situación usted apoyara a quienes me siguen para que puedan salir de la aldea a salvo? A cambio de que pueda reunirse con Naruto y su grupo-dijo Sarutobi.

-Hokage-sama, por lo que veo usted no me está pidiendo ayuda para que traicione al consejo sino que me está pidiendo ayuda para salvar personas, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida Sakura.

-Por lo mismo que dijo Hinata Sakura, yo arriesgare mi vida para proteger a todos los que sufrirían si el consejo decide dar un golpe de estado, ellos son mi equipo, ellos son mi familia, un shinobi Sakura arriesga muchas veces la vida a veces por cosas tan tontas como el dinero, o por territorios, pero eso no es algo realmente por lo que valga morir, dado que las cosas realmente importantes no pueden verse a simple vista, esas cosas son el amor, la amistad, la justicia, pero la verdad es que un shinobi cuando arriesga la vida por estas razones se vuelve fuerte, ya que él se está arriesgando por su familia, por sus amigos, y por todos sus seres queridos, el dinero y los territorios van y vienen pero una amistad verdadera, un amor verdadero es algo único y debemos protegerlo a cualquier costo-explico Sarutobi.

-Lo hare Hokage-sama y no por reunirme con el grupo de Naruto sino porque es lo correcto, muchas gracias Hokage-sama-dijo Sakura con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias a usted Sakura Haruno, la nueva verdadera heredera de la voluntad de fuego de esta aldea, una Kunoichi de Konoha-respondió amablemente Sarutobi, luego agrego-puede retirarse.

-Gracias nuevamente Hokage-sama-dijo la chica feliz y salió de la oficina.

* * *

**Capítulo 76 De regreso a casa.**

Luego que se retiro de la oficina Sakura los cuatro hombres se quedaron a esperar que Danzo reaccionara, luego de media hora Danzo reacciono.

-¡Maldición Uzumaki hasta cuando me torturas!-grito con rabia Danzo.

-¿Qué pasa Danzo?-pregunto confundido Hiruzen.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Debe ser una broma?-dijo Danzo sarcástico.

-¿Danzo qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto molesto el Hokage.

-Te diré lo que me pasa, pasa, que cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que el peor error de Konoha fue despreciar a Naruto y Hinata-dijo Danzo molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dice Danzo-san?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Primero que nada el chico fue discriminado por el pueblo y en la academia, todos llegamos a pensar, bueno quizás Hiruzen no, que Naruto era un fracaso hasta un retrasado mental, pero nadie se daba cuenta de los detalles-dijo Danzo, los otros hombres lo miraron extrañados-díganme cuántos de nosotros a excepción de Hiruzen puede escapar de tres escuadrones ANBUS altamente calificados por todo un día-todos sabían la respuesta muy pocos por no decir nadie-pero Naruto lo hacía al menos tres veces a la semana dejando a los ANBUS agotados y rabiando por no poder encontrarlo, eso demuestra iniciativa, planificación, estrategia, pero sobre todo un alto grado de inteligencia, todo lo opuesto a que todos pensábamos, puedo decir que perseguir a Naruto era casi tan odiado como perseguir a Tora el gato, segundo está el hecho que desencadeno la ayuda del Kyubi a Naruto, un intento más de asesinato, que paso luego de eso, Naruto aprendió el Taijutsu del Rikudo-Sennin, en un año, un año se dan cuenta de lo talentoso que hay que ser solo para aprender el Taijutsu mas difícil de la historia en un año, sin contar que ese mocoso sinvergüenza también aprendió Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, pero eso no es todo él aprendió Ninjutsu a un nivel de casi un Kage, una vez más demostró talento innato, más allá de las calificaciones que obtenía en la academia, díganme con esas aptitudes debía ser al menos el primero de la clase, pero la ceguera de muchos opaco los verdaderos logros del chico, además con el entrenamiento del Kyubi Naruto aprendió a centrarse y dejo las bromas que hacia regularmente, ahora está el asunto de Hinata ella hasta antes de salir de la aldea era tímida, incluso podría coincidir con Hiashi con que era débil, pero que tal si el maltrato de Hiashi opaco el talento innato de Hinata.

-Pero Danzo-san ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el grito de hace un rato?-pregunto Gai.

-A eso voy Gai-continuo Danzo-luego cuando se fueron del ambiente represivo y humillante de Konoha ambos demostraron con creces su talento, hicieron florecer su fuerza, habilidad y determinación, luego fueron aumentando la dotación de amigos y habilidades hasta que llegaron a Uzu, Konoha perdió a dos genios por su estupidez ahora esos genios tienen en su mira a Konoha, y si el consejo sigue con su idiotez de perseguirlos Konoha desaparecerá.-concluyo Danzo.

Los otros se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho Danzo y encontraron que era cierto.

-¿Danzo-san que sabe usted de las armas de los muchachos?-pregunto Shibi Aburame.

-Estoy seguro que las espadas que portaban Hana, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto no eran espadas ordinarias, apuesto a que estaban selladas en el salón de las armas prohibidas.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso Danzo?-dijo Hiruzen.

-Para empezar como aparecieron las armas de la nada, sin sellos o pergaminos de almacenaje ni Jutsu de invocación, eso las hace armas especiales, de las espadas solo puedo hablarte de la del dios Suijin, que es la espada de Hinata, esa espada esta al mismo nivel de la espada de Raijin que poseía el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama, pero la diferencia estriba en que la de Suijin, deja a su usuario manejar el agua a su antojo incluso extraer la humedad del cuerpo humano, de las otras no tengo ni idea.

-Ahora que lo menciona Danzo-san acabo de acordarme de algo-comento Gai.

-¿Qué cosa Gai?-pregunto Shibi Aburame.

-Es una leyenda casi un rumor que me contaba mi madre usaba para asustarme cuando me portaba mal-dijo el experto de Taijutsu.

-¿Qué leyenda?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Bueno les contare tal como me la contaba mi madre-comenzó a decir Gai-Hace mucho tiempo antes que apareciera el Rikudo, Kami-sama llamo a los dragones guardianes del Infierno y del cielo, el dragón blanco del cielo Haku Ryu y el dragón negro del Infierno Kokuryū les dijo que debían entregar o crear unas espadas, esa parte no la recuerdo bien-se excuso Gai-para que cuando llegara el elegido de poner orden en el mundo de los humanos pudiera hacer uso de ellas, Haku ryu no tuvo ningún problema y creo o entrego su espada, en cambio Kokuryū fue más difícil de convencer aunque al final acepto y entrego la espada, las dos espadas estarían guardadas hasta que apareciera el elegido, quien destruiría el viejo mundo y crearía uno nuevo más justo y mas pacifico, el portaría ambas espadas sin ninguna consecuencia, ya que cualquiera otro que tome las espadas moriría en el acto, las habilidades de las espadas se las paso Kami-sama como así mismo las espadas a un clan fuerte, poderoso pero por sobre todas las cosas con un alto grado del sentido de la justicia, ese clan las custodiaría hasta que apareciera el elegido, pero una de las habilidades de esas espadas salió del circulo de silencio de ese clan la espada del guardián del infierno podía extraer las almas y enviarlas directamente al infierno, mi madre había hecho pintar una Katana vieja y cuando me portaba mal sacaba la katana pintada de negro y me decía que si yo no me portaba mejor me iba a sacar el alma, jajaja-concluyo Gai.

-Seria demasiada coincidencia que las espadas de Naruto sean las del cuento-dijo preocupado Shikaku.

-Si sería muy rebuscado-dijo Shibi sonriendo muy nerviosamente.

-Tienes razón Shibi sería muy rebuscado incluso de locos, pero lamentablemente estamos hablando del ninja número uno en sorprender, Naruto Uzumaki y con el nada es imposible-dijo serio Danzo.

-Jajaja, tienes razón Danzo, incluso si me dijeran que tiene el Rinnegan lo creería porque ese sinvergüenza no conoce la palabra limite, jajaja-dijo riendo Sarutobi.

Los demás rieron por el chiste del Hokage.

En tanto el consejo quedo pensativo ante las palabras de los Gennin, incluso algunos miembros llegaron a pensar que eran fantasías de los chicos, pero no por eso dejaron de preocuparse ya que al tratarse de Naruto y Hinata nada podía ser cierto y nada podía ser mentira.

La semana paso con normalidad, de los que estaban en el hospital todos salieron, solo seguían internados Kakashi que aun tendría una semana más de reposo para asegurar que no hubieran secuelas producto del Genjutsu de Naruto, y Kiba que tenía que guardar reposo otra semana más por su costilla rota, Tenten salió el mismo día que llegaron de la misión del hospital con algunas vendas más que nada para que no se fueran a infectar las heridas, Genma salió 4 días después recuperado de su grave deshidratación, los equipos de Konoha los que no estaban en recuperación estaban bajo un fuerte régimen de entrenamiento, ya que no querían volver a perder de nuevo contra Naruto, sin embargo Sakura encontraba el entrenamiento inútil ya que les enseñaban puras idioteces como caminar por los arboles, cosa que ya sabían hacer muy bien, hacer una sustitución o hacer un Henge, lo único más aceptable que les estaban enseñando era el Shunshin, pero salvo la excepción de Sasuke, a quien le enseñaban Jutsus y otras cosas, nadie se molestaba en enseñarles algún Jutsu o averiguar su afinidad elemental, eso frustraba a la Haruno, ya que a excepción de Tenten todos los demás eran entrenados además por sus clanes. Al preguntar a uno de los ANBUS de Raíz que los entrenaban porque no les entrenaban en trabajo en equipo, el sujeto le contesto simplemente que el trabajo en equipo era para los débiles. Sakura solo sonrió ya que lo que decía el ANBU era una soberana mentira.

En tanto la semana que aun continuaron en el país de la Ola el grupo de Naruto ayudo a terminar el puente con ayuda de los Kage Bunshin de todos, el día antes de partir Naruto fue a buscar las bandas que había encargado al anciano Akira, el rubio quedo más que satisfecho con las bandas al atardecer apareció el barco que los venia a buscar a bordo venia Karin, Shino y Utakata, cuando Hana vio a Utakata se puso muy feliz y lo derribo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Le hacía falta el tonto-comento Naruto.

Al día siguiente Naruto junto a su grupo además de Zabuza, Haku y Tazuna subieron al barco y partieron rumbo a Uzushiogakure a mediodía llegaron a la isla, Naruto había vuelto a casa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus opiniones.

saludos.


	39. Chapter 39 Capitulos 77 y 78

Bueno chicos y chicas aqui esta el primer capitulo de los tres que subire hoy.

* * *

**Capitulo 77 Reconstrucción y dolor.**

Luego de llegar a Uzu Naruto guio a Tazuna para que viera el estado del terreno donde se iba a construir, el constructor con una cinta para medir, unas cuantas estacas además de cuaderno y lápiz iba tomando notas y haciendo cálculos aproximados de cuanto saldría la reconstrucción, se detuvo en los dos lados de la costa donde se construirían los muelles los muelles que quería el rubio era unos donde pudieran estar al menos 5 barcos de gran tamaño al mismo tiempo pero de momento necesitaba un lugar donde pudieran trabajar al menos uno luego lo ampliarían, el suelo donde construirían en tanto la ciudad era de buena calidad, pero tenía un problema estaba lleno de escombros y arboles en algunos casos, en algunos casos arboles de más de 80 años que el rubio no quería cortar bajo ningún punto de vista dado que eran parte de la historia de Uzu a menos que fuera totalmente imprescindible, así que para evitar problemas donde hubieran arboles especialmente hermosos y antiguos se decidió que ahí harían un parque o plaza para aprovechar la sombra de los vetustos arboles, lo que planteaba menos problemas eran la construcción de casas para los civiles que ya vivían ahí así que dado que no había problema para iniciar su construcción comenzaron con eso, luego de dos semanas con la ayuda de los clones y con los materiales comprados en el País de la Ola las casas para las familias civiles que ya vivían ahí estaban construidas las personas estaban felices las casas eran grandes y cómodas cada casa tenía cinco dormitorios dos baños, sala de estar, cocina, comedor y dos cuartos extras para lo que las familias quisieran, ya sea para convertirlos en talleres o bodegas, si la familia tenía más de 5 integrantes antes de la construcción se debía avisar y se le agregaban los cuartos necesarios y un baño extra, a medida que comenzaron a construir las casas se empezó a construir un sistema de alcantarillado y una red de Agua potable, luego de terminar las casas de los civiles se comenzó con el hospital bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade quien aprobaba o no la construcción, además de sugerir muchas cosas, no siempre de la mejor manera lo que terminaba en una discusión entre Tsunade y Tazuna que acababa cuando ambos empezaban a beber sake para limar las asperezas, todos los shinobis de Uzu estaban más que ocupados con la construcción de la ciudad, algunos como Hinata, Utakata, Konan y Temari fueron enviados a ayudar con la construcción de los muelles, en tanto Hana, Itachi, Neji, Lee y Shikamaru fueron enviados a ayudar con las casas de los civiles, en tanto Karin, Gaara, Fuu, Shino y Yugito fueron designados a ayudar en la construcción del hospital, cabe destacar que Hinata hizo un berrinche digno de una niña de tres años cuando le dijeron que tenía que ayudar en los muelles ya que no quería estar lejos de Naruto.

Naruto en tanto con la ayuda de Zabuza, Shizune y Kurenai comenzó a ayudar a Tazuna con la creación de la academia ninja y las escuelas para los que no quisieran ser ninjas.

Luego de un mes y medio de comenzar la construcción ya la ciudad comenzaba a tomar cuerpo, se habían construido más de doscientas casas, el sistema de alcantarillado y agua potable estaba funcionando en el caso del primero y le faltaba poco para completar el segundo, el hospital tenía dos pisos y ya podía atender a heridos y se podían realizar cirugías ambulatorias, aun no estaba listo ya que las especificaciones de Tsunade en cuanto al tamaño de las salas, quirófanos, cuartos de recuperación, salas de consultas y otras cosas más debían ser perfectas, pero como había poca gente dos pisos bastaban por el momento, los muelles fueron terminados rápidamente con la ayuda de los shinobis y ya podían recibir a dos barcos de gran envergadura sin problemas, la ciudad contaba con varios parques donde destacaban los enormes arboles que daban sombra y algunas plaza más pequeñas, los caminos dentro de la ciudad estaban comenzando a ser pavimentados. Uzu prometía convertirse en una joya del mundo ninja, Naruto ideo que las salas prohibidas quedaran ocultas bajo edificios nuevos así por ejemplo la biblioteca Uzumaki quedaría bajo la nueva biblioteca de Uzu, el salón de las armas prohibidas quedaría bajo el cuartel de Inteligencia, las memorias Uzumaki quedarían bajo la torre del Uzukage, y como medida de precaución cuando llegara más gente sellaría las entradas a esos tres cuartos en tanto la sala de las invocaciones quedaría bajo la academia dado que los alumnos que dieran muestra de habilidad, y rectitud se les premiaría con un contrato de invocación.

Un mes después de la vuelta de Naruto apareció la Mizukage acompañada por el Raikage porque estaban interesados en ver los avances de la nueva Uzu, quedaron gratamente complacidos, nunca creyeron que Naruto tuviera tantas ideas, luego cuando vieron las primeras leyes que dicto el consejo, se sorprendieron mas, Uzu básicamente si seguían por el mismo camino seria una ciudad para vivir en paz. Eso fue lo bueno de la visita la parte mala de la visita la vivió Zabuza cuando se encontró con Mei.

-¡Al fin apareces maldito vago!-dijo Mei seria.

-No sé, ¿a qué te refieres Mei-sama?-dijo Zabuza sudando frio.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo-dijo la Mizukage con una mirada digna del más cruel demonio.

Pero al parecer Tsunade le había pegado su mala suerte a Zabuza, ya que cuando alguien escucho los gritos de la Mizukage corrió a ver a su hermana.

-Mei-oneesama-dijo Hinata feliz de ver a Mei.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo feliz Mei.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo se ha portado el amargado de Ao?-pregunto la Hyuga mirando al guardaespaldas de la Mizukage.

Ao ya había conocido el lado oscuro de Hinata cuando Hinata fue hace algunos meses atrás a Kiri y a él se le ocurrió criticar una opinión de la Mizukage, craso error termino con dos costillas rotas y sin poder abrir los ojos por tres días hasta que bajo la hinchazón en sus ojos que le produjo los golpes de Hinata. Ao solo retrocedió por precaución ya que una palabra de la Mizukage y el terminaría en el hospital, es mas la Mizukage había agarrado la costumbre de amenazar a Ao con Hinata, así que el hombre se andaba con cuidado cuando salía la palabra mágica de boca de la Mizukage, la cual era Hinata.

-Si se ha comportado muy bien, ¿no es así Ao?-dijo inocente la Mizukage.

-Si Mizukage-sama-dijo rápidamente el pobre Ao.

-¿Por qué gritabas onee-sama? Podrías perder tu linda voz-dijo Hinata.

-Es por culpa del inútil de Zabuza debió haber vuelto a Kiri hace mucho tiempo, pero ni siquiera mando una miserable carta-dijo molesta Mei.

-Zabuza-san eso está mal, sobre todo preocupar a mi onee-sama-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos brillaba la más pura furia.

-Espera Hinata-chan debes dejarme algo para golpear a mi también-dijo Mei usando la misma mirada y sonrisa de Hinata.

-Avisen a la vieja Tsunade que ya le tenemos un cliente para el nuevo hospital, y si no sobrevive tenemos al primer usuario del nuevo cementerio de Uzu-comento Naruto mientras el resto asentía.

Lo que sucedió después Zabuza lo recordaría el resto de sus días, bueno recordaría todo hasta que perdió la conciencia, lo que no fueron más de 1 minuto, despertó tres días después solo en una habitación de hospital y preguntándose como llego ahí. Afortunadamente para Zabuza Mei le permitió quedarse en Uzu junto a Haku con la condición que si Kiri necesitaba ayuda el acudiría, el espadachín acepto sin más, pero para reafirmar su promesa escucho que Hinata se encargaría personalmente de que el cumpliera con su promesa, lo que dejo tranquila a la Mizukage y dejo temblando al espadachín.

En tanto en Konoha los Gennin seguían con su entrenamiento ahora les habían agregado aprender el Gokakyu no Jutsu, pero no podían mejorar mucho dado que algunos no tenían la afinidad Katon, en tanto en la mansión Hyuga algo inesperado ocurría.

Hanabi por primera vez veía a la nueva novia de su padre que era nada más y nada menos que Tsume Inuzuka, al ver a la mujer Hanabi sintió rechazo inmediato hacia la mujer.

-Padre ¿Qué hace esta mujer en el honorable clan Hyuga?-dijo molesta Hanabi.

-Que forma es esa de hablar Hanabi, Tsume-chan está aquí para hablar sobre asuntos importantes, la primera es que ella en un tiempo más se convertirá en mi esposa así los clanes Inuzuka y Hyuga se unirán y serán más fuertes, en segundo lugar está aquí para acordar tu matrimonio con su hijo Kiba cuando cumplas 16 te casaras con el-dijo severo Hiashi.

-Padre perdona lo que diré, pero ¿Te volviste loco? Esa mujer es indigna del clan Hyuga, y yo casarme con ese perdedor, nunca padre porque…-fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Hanabi antes de recibir una feroz bofetada de su padre.

-Mira mocosa, durante mucho tiempo tuve que aguantar a la puta de tu madre, que era una inútil -comenzó a decir con odio Hiashi, Hanabi sintió como que le clavaran una daga en el pecho- me dio dos hijas inútiles o mejor dicho una hija inútil ya que la otra es una bastarda mal nacida-Hanabi miro confundida y Hiashi aprovecho para clavar la daga más profundamente- si mocosa solo tú eres mi hija, pero eres débil igual que la puta de tu madre o la puta que tienes por hermana, o mejor dicho hermanastra, tu queridísima madre la santa de Hana Hyuga me engañaba con el bastardo de mi hermano, por suerte los dos están muertos, y pronto acabare con la perra de tu hermana y su hermano-Hanabi abrió enormemente los ojos-si mocosa el medio hermano de Hinata es Neji, disfrutare acabando con esos dos, no pude matar a Hana y a Hizashi con mis manos pero con sus hijos me desquitare y ahora tu harás mi voluntad, a los 16 te casas con Kiba o te sello y te mando a ser sirvienta de mi futura esposa-dijo amenazante Hiashi.

-Yo pertenezco a la rama principal del honorable clan Hyuga y no soy sirvienta de nadie-dijo con orgullo Hanabi.

-Tú solo eres producto de las múltiples veces que viole a la perra de tu madre-Hanabi sintió como que le empezaba a arrancar el corazón-gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero la poseí hasta el cansancio, tu simplemente eres un accidente, la muy estúpida no quiso abortarte cuando supo que estaba embarazada, así que de Hyuga solo tienes el nombre mocosa-Hanabi cayó de rodillas, pero Hiashi continuo-no eres más que un estorbo como lo fue tu hermana, como lo fue tu madre, y como lo fue mi hermano y su estúpido hijo, ahora desaparece de mi vista antes que decida sellarte ahora mismo-dijo furioso Hiashi.

Hanabi salió en shock su padre su propio padre a quien ella admiraba por su fuerza y frialdad la había humillado, de la peor forma posible, salió de la mansión y se alejo para poder llorar en paz, sus piernas la llevaron a un lugar único donde había una roca derretida en medio de un cristal.

-Qué bonito-dijo la chica.

Luego sin más y sintiéndose sola se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Entretanto el Hokage salió a caminar y fue al campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto había derretido la roca, al acercarse escucho unos sollozos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-decía la voz de una niña.

El Hokage se acerco y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a Hanabi Hyuga.

-¿Por qué llora señorita Hyuga?-pregunto amable Hiruzen.

-No le interesa-dijo la chica dándose vuelta para que no vieran sus lagrimas.

-Hanabi-chan se que estas sufriendo aunque lo niegues, pero quieres que te cuente algo, para ver si me gano tu confianza o al menos durante unos minutos olvides tu pena-ofreció el Hokage.

-¿Por qué no? Adelante-dijo la chica secando sus lágrimas y sentándose al lado del viejo.

* * *

**Capitulo 78 Una pequeña historia.**

El Hokage se sentó al lado de la chica, quizás fuera la casualidad o quizás el destino pero estaban sentados donde mismo se sentó Hinata y Sarutobi a hablar luego del ataque a Kiba.

-Para empezar ¿Sabes lo que es un Jinchuriki?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-No lo sé-respondió secamente la chica.

-Un Jinchuriki es una persona que tiene encerrada en su cuerpo una bestia con cola o Biju, esa persona es básicamente la prisión del Biju, lamentablemente la vida de los Jinchuriki en el mejor de los casos es una tragedia ya que la gente suele ver a esas personas como los demonios que aprisionan, sin embargo esta historia relata como ese Jinchuriki se volvió alguien fuerte y temido, pero más que nada relata como ese ser que era despreciado, cambio la perspectiva de algunos de una manera inesperada-explico el Hokage.

-Cuénteme la historia por favor-pidió más calmada Hanabi.

-Bueno la historia comienza cuando un valiente Kage lucha contra un Biju, que estaba destruyendo su aldea, el Kage sabía que no podía ganar así que no le quedo más opción que sellar al Biju en un bebe recién nacido, pero él no eligió a cualquier bebe, eligió a su propio hijo-relato Hiruzen.

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué un padre haría tamaña barbaridad? Eso es espantoso-dijo escandalizada Hanabi.

-Es cierto el sentido común diría que es una barbaridad-continuo el relato el Hokage-pero el Kage amaba a su aldea, y confiaba en sus habitantes, luego de usar un sello que le quito la vida, sello a Biju en su propio hijo, muriendo él y su esposa.

-¿Cómo murió la esposa del Kage?-pregunto la chica sin poder contenerse.

-Murió protegiendo a su hijo ya que el Biju al ver que lo iban a sellar decidió matar al pequeño, y cuando iba a matarlo la madre se interpuso y protegió a su hijo-contesto Sarutobi y continuo con la historia-el padre del niño completo el sello y en su agonía le pidió al anterior Kage que le dijera a su amado pueblo que vieran a su hijo como un héroe porque evitaba que el Biju volviera a ser libre, y ambos padres le pidieron al anterior Kage que le dijera a su hijo que ellos lo amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Las cosas no salieron como quería el Kage, el pueblo empezó a ver al chico como la reencarnación del Biju, a los tres años lo expulsaron del orfanato y vivió en las calles por dos meses hasta que el anterior Kage lo encontró-dijo con tristeza el Hokage, luego continuo-el Kage al ver que nadie quería adoptar al chico, le dio un pequeño departamento donde pudiera vivir, el tiempo paso y lo malo que el pueblo seguía viendo al niño como un demonio, de hecho el chico no podía vivir en paz, lo apedreaban, lo golpeaban y cada aniversario de la muerte del padre del chico lo perseguían y lo dejaban tirado en un charco de sangre, sin embargo el chico seguía sin sentir odio en contra de los que lo maltrataban, aunque no entendía porque lo odiaban, paso el tiempo y el quiso convertirse en ninja ya que su sueño era convertirse en Kage, pero en la academia no le iba mejor que en la vida civil dado que todos los maestros lo veían como un demonio y minimizaban sus logros.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Por ejemplo huir durante todo un día de los escuadrones ANBUS sin siquiera que lo atraparan, si hacia algo bien en la academia los maestros se lo atribuían al chakra del Biju, para todo el mundo el chico era un fracasado, pero todo cambio cuando cumplió 10 años el Biju harto de cómo trataban al chico decidió un día intervenir, ¿Cómo intervino? Te preguntaras, fácil el tomo posesión del cuerpo del chico que yacía inconsciente a punto de morir a manos de unos ninjas del pueblo que lo querían matar, el Biju protegió a su Jinchuriki, pero eso no fue todo el Biju empezó a entrenar al chico y saco a relucir gran parte de su talento innato, antes del ataque en donde lo defendió su Biju, el chico conoció a la persona más importante para él su joven novia, una chica tímida a quien su padre detestaba y la maltrataba de la peor manera posible, después de un año de ser entrenado por el Biju el chico y su novia se fueron de la aldea para vivir en paz, se fueron una mañana con la intención de nunca más volver-concluyo el Hokage.

-Podría jurar que es la historia de Naruto y la novia es mi hermana-dijo pensativa Hanabi.

-Jajaja, me atrapaste Hanabi, es la historia de Naruto-dijo sonriendo el Hokage.

-¿Por qué me conto la historia de ese tonto?-dijo confundida la Hyuga.

-Porque ese tonto como lo llamas no es el demonio que todos creen, él es alguien amable, que protege a los que quiere, si me permites ser franco en esta aldea hay mas demonios que el mismo Kyubi y te pondré de ejemplo a tu padre-dijo Sarutobi serio.

-¿Por qué dice que mi padre es un demonio?-dijo molesta Hanabi.

-Dime Hanabi ¿has escuchado el dicho que dice no juzgues un libro por su portada?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-Si-contesto la Hyuga.

-Pues Naruto es como ese dicho, por fuera es como un libro viejo que nadie da un centavo por el pero por dentro es como el mejor libro que pudieras imaginar, tu padre en cambio es como un libro elegante por el cual todos quieren tenerlo pero sin embargo al leerlo es vacio sin chispa, ¿no sé si me explico?-dijo el Hokage.

-No entiendo muy bien-confeso Hanabi.

-Dime Hanabi si tú no pudieras elegir tu destino, ¿tú serias culpable por las cargas que te dio el destino? ¿Tu discriminarías a alguien cuyo único pecado era haber nacido?-pregunto serio el Hokage.

-Pues la verdad es ridículo culpar a alguien por algo que no pidió-contesto Hanabi.

-Pues eso es lo que ha hecho tu papa y toda la villa con Naruto, el no pidió ser Jinchuriki, pero se le castigaba por ser algo que no pidió, tu padre culpaba a tu hermana por algo que ella no pidió, ella no pidió nacer pero se le culpa de algo que no estaba en su control-dijo Sarutobi.

-Se refiere a que ella es mi media hermana-dijo triste Hanabi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto serio Hiruzen.

-Mi padre me lo grito hace unas horas cuando llevo a su nueva novia Tsume Inuzuka, yo la considero indigna para el clan Hyuga, pero mi padre me dio una bofetada, me llamo inútil y me dijo que era inútil como la puta de mi madre y mi hermana y que yo era un estorbo y que yo había sido engendrada por como violaba a mi madre, y que yo era un accidente…-la chica no pudo seguir ya que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

El Hokage abrazo a la chica con cariño realmente sentía pena por la niña como un padre podía decirles eso a su hija pequeña.

-Tranquila Hanabi, tu padre es un baka como diría Naruto, el no merece que seas su hija, no te preocupes, el pronto pagara todo el mal que ha hecho, tu hermana realmente te extraña mucho-dijo Sarutobi.

-¿Cómo sabe que mi hermana me extraña?-dijo confundida Hanabi.

-Es mi secreto Hanabi, pero ella está decidida a ayudarte junto con su hermano Neji, si tú quieres obviamente-dijo Sarutobi.

Hanabi lo miro un poco confundida pero era una buena idea.

-Bueno Hanabi debo volver a mi lucha contra el mi peor enemigo-dijo serio el Hokage.

-¿Cuál es ese enemigo?-pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Es simple el papeleo, jajaja-dijo Hiruzen levantándose.

-Hokage-sama una última pregunta ¿Cómo se llama el artista que creo esa piedra en el medio del cristal?-pregunto interesada Hanabi.

-Jajaja, el artista es Naruto, Hanabi, jajaja-dijo el Hokage comenzando a caminar.

-Gracias por escucharme Hokage-sama-dijo agradecida la chica.

-No agradezcas Hanabi, pero piensa en la oferta de ayuda de tu hermana y una cosa mas no la comentes con tu padre-dijo marchándose el anciano.

Hanabi se quedo otro rato mas pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el Hokage, era verdad su padre era el verdadero demonio. Volvió en silencio al complejo Hyuga y se metió en su cuarto para no salir más salvo para comer ya que tenía mucho que pensar.

Faltaban dos días para que comenzaran los exámenes Chuunin.**  
**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus opiniones.

saludos.


	40. Chapter 40 Capitulos 79 y 80

Bueno chicos y chicas aqui esta el segundo capitulo de los tres.

* * *

**Capitulo 79 Preparativos.**

Llego el día que comenzarían los exámenes Chuunin, Konoha se vistió de fiesta para recibir a los participantes, llegaron muchos equipos ninjas de Sunagakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure, Takigakure, sin contar obviamente a los ninjas de Konoha, además de unos pocos de Amegakure, y dos equipos de Kirigakure y Kumogakure y por primera vez desde la guerra había un equipo de Iwagakure.

Los de Kumo equipos de Kumo y Kiri iban con la misión de observar la situación general y verificar las rutas de escape en caso de golpe de estado, además el equipo de Iwa iba para que el Tsuchikage tuviera una excusa para ir Konoha para las finales ya que estaba seguro de acuerdo a lo que le informaron sus espías que el consejo intentaría un golpe de estado y de seguro Naruto Uzumaki aparecería para proteger a Hiruzen, la misión del grupo de Iwa era simple conseguir que al menos uno de sus integrantes pudiera entrar en la gran final.

En tanto en Uzu, Naruto y sus amigos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca de Uzu ya que la sala del consejo y la torre del Uzukage estaban recién comenzando a construirse.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué no participamos en el examen Chuunin?-pregunto Lee.

-Es simple Lee todos ustedes tienen un nivel Jounin alto al menos, sería injusto que los ponga a luchar contra simples Gennin o Chuunin, es cosa de sentido común, además los necesito en perfectas condiciones para las finales-explico el rubio.

-¿Por qué nos necesitas en perfectas condiciones para las finales si no vamos a participar?-pregunto Utakata.

-Dije que no íbamos a participar de los exámenes Chuunin en sí, pero no he dicho nada de no ir a arruinarles la fiesta a los del consejo-dijo malicioso el Uzumaki.

En ese instante apareció un sapo mensajero.

-Es un mensaje de Jiraiya-dijo Naruto mientras lo leía, luego agrego-Karin-chan apareció Tayuya-chan esas son las buenas noticias las malas son que es parte de la guardia personal del idiota cara de serpiente.

-¡Que! Guardia de ese maniático-dijo asustada Karin.

-No te preocupes la rescataremos de ese maldito desgraciado, lo haremos desear nunca haber escuchado sobre el clan Uzumaki-dijo serio Naruto.

-bueno chicos durante este mes quiero que todos estemos enfocados en la reconstrucción de Uzu salvo cuando estemos entrenando, quiero vieja Tsunade que con ayuda de Shizune-nee, que el hospital en el siguiente mes este operativo para atender desde una picadura de mosquito hasta una cirugía de cerebro si necesitas mas clones para que la construcción avance más rápido solo házmelo saber, Hinata-chan, Karin-chan y Konan-chan quiero que antes de las finales tengan una clara idea de cómo estamos de suministros, Yugito-chan, Lee, Itachi, Neji y Shino quiero que ustedes tengan listos refugios en caso de necesitarlos y que sean seguros, y a prueba de cualquier ataque, Hana-chan, Temari-chan, Zabuza, Haku; Naruto les había ofrecido a Zabuza y Haku unirse al nuevo Uzu como parte de su consejo como líderes de sus propios clanes a lo que ambos accedieron; quiero que ustedes cuatro verifiquen y si es necesario construyan nuevas defensas, Utakata, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru necesito que ustedes creen planes de evacuación y de ataque, Gaara y Fuu-chan se encargaran de mantener un flujo constante de materiales ya sea de Kiri o del país de la Ola, yo me encargare de crear los clones necesarios para los trabajos que hay que hacer, además de verificar facturas y girar las ordenes de compras y pagos correspondientes-dijo Naruto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Una última cosa dos días antes de partir para Konoha haremos una nueva reunión, pueden partir a verificar todo-dijo el Uzumaki.

En tanto en Konoha los exámenes comenzaron sin ningún problema el primer censor fue Ibiki quien descarto a varios equipos, luego fue el turno de Anko su misión era clara era tratar de dejar la menor cantidad posible de competidores dado que la mayoría estaba para iniciar el golpe de estado en Konoha.

Luego de las dos primeras fases, los equipos habían sido reducidos bastantes, luego en la tercera fase quedaron los ocho finalistas, uno de nombre Akira de Iwa, Satsui de Kumo, Konoha quedaron Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, un chico de Taki llamado Shinji y una chica de Suna llamada Matsuri.

Los combates finales quedaron así Akira contra Sasuke, Satsui contra Shinji, Tenten contra Ino, Matsuri contra Kiba, así acabaron las primeras tres rondas de los exámenes Chuunin, los conspiradores contra el Hokage decidieron que luego del combate de Satsui contra Shinji iniciarían la invasión y el golpe de estado apoyados por las aldeas de Suna, Oto, Taki y Kusa.

El mes pasaba lentamente y en Konoha el ambiente para los partidarios del Hokage era tenso, la rivalidad entre la facción del Hokage y la del consejo era evidente y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Tres días antes de las finales, una niña se acerco a la oficina del Hokage, esperando poder hablar con el anciano.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa Hokage-sama pero ¿podríamos hablar?-dijo la niña.

-Por supuesto Hanabi-chan, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-dijo el anciano.

-Vera ayer mientras iba camino a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche escuche que mi padre y su novia-esa última palabra la dijo la niña con asco-planeaban realizar un golpe de estado en su contra con la ayuda de Suna, Oto, Taki y Kusa, y que ellos saben cual es ruta de escape y que cuando estén reunidos ellos los destruirán-dijo triste la niña.

-No te preocupes Hanabi-chan ellos serán los que saldrán más perjudicados, ya que no esperan la visita de la bailarina de la muerte y del hacedor de ríos de sangre-dijo sonriendo el hombre.

-Entonces esos dos cuidaran su huida, entonces ¿puedo pedirle algo Hokage sama?-dijo con duda la chica.

-Por supuesto Hanabi-chan-respondió el Hokage.

-Quiero que me lleve con su grupo, no quiero quedarme con mi padre ya que él quiere que me case con Kiba una vez terminen los exámenes Chuunin y yo no quiero eso-explico Hanabi.

-Por supuesto Hanabi-chan además le darás una gran alegría a la bailarina de la muerte-dijo sonriendo el Hokage.

-¿Por qué le daré una alegría a esa persona que ni siquiera conozco?-pregunto extrañada la niña.

-Jajaja, estoy seguro que cuando la conozcas te sorprenderás, más de lo que esperas-dijo enigmáticamente Sarutobi, luego agrego-cuando comience el ataque quiero Hanabi-chan que vayas al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 ahí nos reuniremos, cualquier cambio de planes te lo hare saber-dijo serio el Hokage.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama-dijo Hanabi.

Después de unos minutos la chica salió del despacho del Hokage.

Al día siguiente el Hokage recibió la visita de Sakura.

Bueno Sakura dime ¿ya decidiste que harás?-pregunto el Hokage.

-Si me iré donde Naruto no soporto que por no ser de un clan me traten como una tonta, lo único que me enseñaron antes de los exámenes Chuunin fue el Shushin nada mas además de ejercicios de chakra que ya sé hacer y el Henge y el Kawamiri, nada más, quiero proteger a los que me son queridos y no puedo hacerme fuerte si no aprendo cosas nuevas-explico Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa con tu enamoramiento por Sasuke?-pregunto curioso Sarutobi.

-Eso murió el mismo día que él no me defendió en el país de la ola, ni siquiera porque éramos compañeros de equipo, me costó decidirme pero es lo mejor, Sasuke Uchiha solo piensa en Sasuke Uchiha y su estúpida venganza, no existe nada mas, espero encontrar a alguien que realmente me quiera por lo que soy-dijo seria la Haruno.

-Me alegro Sakura en dos días en el campo de entrenamiento número 7-dijo el Hokage.

La chica salió de la oficina y se fue a preparar todo para su salida de Konoha.

En tanto en Uzu.

-Bien chicos llego la hora de los últimos detalles, vieja Tsunade, Shizune-nee quiero que ustedes se queden en Uzu y tengan el hospital listo para cualquier emergencia, Kurenai-sensei, Konan-chan ustedes dos estarán encargadas de tener todo listo para los nuevos visitantes, casas para las mujeres, niños y ancianos y tiendas para los hombres, pero eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos, Zabuza y Haku se quedaran como protección, ahora el resto me acompañaran pero los dividiremos en grupos, además quiero que esto quede claro, nuestra prioridad es llevar a los seguidores del viejo al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 nosotros protegeremos a los que vayan a venir y una vez ahí los protegeremos con una barrera y luego nos encargaremos de los perseguidores-explico Naruto.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-pregunto Itachi.

-Bueno dado que queremos llamar la atención al estadio iremos, yo, Hinata-chan, Itachi, Gaara, Hana-chan y Shikamaru; Fuu-chan, Utakata y Shino se encargaran de llevar a los partidarios del viejo del lado norte y oeste, del lado sur se encargaran Temari-chan, Lee, Neji; Yugito-chan y Karin-onee se encargaran de proteger el campo de entrenamiento número 7-dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué iremos Itachi, Hinata, Gaara Shikamaru, tú y yo al estadio Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hana.

-Es simple. Como creen que reaccionaran Sasuke y el consejo cuando vean a Itachi, el líder del clan Hyuga y su consejo cuando vean a Hinata, Chouji e Ino cuando vean a Shikamaru, tu madre y el clan Inuzuka cuando te vean y sobre todo cuando el Kazekage vea a Gaara, y todo el mundo cuando me vean, sencillamente se volverán locos, jejeje-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón la reacción será aterradora, sobre todo si ven juntos al asesino del clan Uchiha y al Jinchuriki de Kurama-sensei-comento sonriendo Shikamaru.

-Ahora el problema será que convencer a Tayuya-chan de que venga con nosotros, sobre todo si el imbécil de Orochimaru está cerca de ella-comento Karin.

-Si tienes razón Karin-chan si ella es de los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru es más que seguro que él le haya puesto el sello maldito y con eso puede controlarla-comento Itachi.

-Lo que si me llama la atención es que después de la paliza que le diste Naruto-chan quiera ayudar al consejo sabiendo que hay una gran probabilidad que vayas a ayudar al Hokage-comento Hinata.

-Porque Orochimaru lo único que quiere es poder y si el consejo le ofrece como recompensa Konoha, el ayudara al consejo además de que el si logra hacerse con el poder podrá hacerse con el Sharingan-dijo Itachi.

-¿El Sharingan?-pregunto Shino.

-Orochimaru antes de ser un renegado era el mejor de los Sannin era inteligente, fuerte y astuto se decía que el sería el sucesor de Sarutobi una vez que el decidiera retirarse, pero Orochimaru tenía un problema era ambicioso, su misma inteligencia lo llevo a un callejón sin salida, él quería aprender todo pero se dio cuenta que su vida no sería lo suficientemente larga para aprender todo y comenzó a obsesionarse con Jutsus prohibidos y con la inmortalidad, como es la forma más sencilla de aprender los Jutsus, con el Sharingan-explico Tsunade.

-Entonces el problema es que Sasuke en su hambre por poder para llevar a cabo su estúpida venganza aceptara la ayuda de Orochimaru-dijo Shikamaru.

-Es un problema y dudo que Sasuke vaya a venir con nosotros por las buenas y dudo que Sasuke nos crea cualquier cosa que le digamos-dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo Orochimaru termino siendo renegado?-dijo Fuu.

-Porque paso una barrera muy delicada-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Yugito.

-Comenzó a experimentar con seres humanos, sus experimentos al menos mientras estuvo en Konoha eran horribles, seccionaba miembros de las víctimas y luego anotaba cuanto se demoraba en morir desangrada la víctima, comenzó a hacer experimentos de clonación, usaba sangre de algunos clanes para inyectársela luego a sus víctimas, saqueaba el cementerio, en fin muchas cosas más, esas son las más decentes que hacía, había otras que eran simplemente aberraciones contra natura, hasta que lo encontraron con las manos en la masa y Sarutobi-sensei por debilidad o por el cariño que le tenia no pudo matarlo, Jiraiya por mucho tiempo quiso hacerlo recapacitar ya que el tonto pervertido lo consideraba su amigo, pero nada ni nadie pudo hacer cambiar a Orochimaru-concluyo Tsunade con un suspiro.

-Nos estamos apartando de los temas de la reunión-dijo Itachi.

-Ahora la solución sería para tratar con Tayuya-chan dejarla inconsciente y traerla a Uzu y explicarle todo-sugirió Hitomi.

-Si será lo mejor-concordó Naruto.

En eso apareció un sapo mensajero, Naruto leyó el mensaje y frunció el seño.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata.

-Esto-contesto el rubio entregándole el mensaje de Jiraiya a Hinata.

-No puede ser-dijo sorprendida la Hyuga.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-onee?-dijo Neji.

Rápidamente el mensaje recorrió toda la mesa, el mensaje era básicamente la lista de quienes salían de Konoha, lo que sorprendió a muchos es que gran parte de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga estaban dispuestos a salir de Konoha, todo el clan Aburame, Sarutobi y Nara, además de los dueños del Ichiraku, y algunos Jounin como Gai, Anko, Yugao y su novio Gekko, algunos ANBUS, Danzo y Hiruzen, además de uno 30 civiles mas, pero habían dos nombres que perturbaron a Hinata y Naruto esos nombres eran Sakura Haruno y Hanabi Hyuga.

-Son muchos-dijo serio Zabuza.

-El problema no es la cantidad de personas estaremos incómodos un tiempo mientras se construyen mas casas y los complejos de los clanes, pero el problema son Hanabi y Sakura-dijo cansinamente Naruto.

-¿Por qué ellas son un problema?-pregunto Haku.

-Hanabi es la consentida de Hiashi-comenzó a explicar Neji-y que decida venir aquí puede significar dos cosas una Hiashi le hizo algo que la obligo a tomar esa decisión o viene con alguna misión secreta mandada por Hiashi.

-En cuanto a Sakura ella es una partidaria del consejo, y una fanática de Sasuke Uchiha, tuvo que pasar algo para que decidiera irse de Konoha, o todo eso es una misión del consejo-explico Naruto.

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos a pensar las cosas un momento, en ese momento Naruto se da cuenta que el sapo aun no había desaparecido y tenía un segundo mensaje el chico lo toma y lo comenzó a leer.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja-comenzó a reír Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron varios.

-Acabo de averiguar qué es lo que sucede con esas dos, Hanabi quiere irse del lado de su padre por que Hiashi está más loco que hace tiempo, se va a casar con Tsume Inuzuka, y quiere casar a Hanabi con Kiba una vez que terminen los exámenes Chuunin-explico el rubio.

Hinata se puso roja de furia, incluso dejo salir algo del chakra de Isobu.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Juro que lo voy a matar con mis propias manos!-grito furiosa Hinata.

En tanto Neji estaba rojo de rabia y apretaba las manos con ira mal reprimida.

-¡Como se atreve a hacer semejante estupidez! ¡Hanabi es una niña! ¡Yo lo mato!-dijo furioso Neji.

Todos miraban asombrados como los hermanos Hyuga habían mostrado su ira, pero quien daba más miedo era Hinata, Naruto se levanto y abrazo a la chica.

-Calma Hinata-chan-dijo suavemente Naruto.

-Pero, Naruto-chan-dijo molesta la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo se cálmate mi amor, lo importante de lo que haremos pasado mañana es la vida de las personas que quieren salir de Konoha, aunque no sería malo arruinarle la cara a tu padre y a muchos del consejo, pero lo que debemos tener claro es el rescate de esas personas esa es la prioridad-explico amable Naruto.

-Lo se lo primero es sacar a mi hermanita de ese maldito lugar-dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila.

-Tienes razón Hinata-onee nuestro deber es sacar a nuestra hermanita de ese lugar-dijo Neji serio.

-¿Qué pasa con Haruno?-pregunto Utakata.

-Gracias a cierta personita ella cambio su forma de pensar y quiere salir de Konoha ya que se dio cuenta que el consejo estaba errado-explico Naruto mirando a Hinata.

-En todo caso sería bueno someter a todos a interrogatorio cuando lleguen para evitar sorpresas-comento Tsunade.

-Eso haremos-concordó todo el consejo.

Luego discutieron un par de asuntos más y luego disolvieron la reunión, cuando salieron de la biblioteca se sorprendieron ya era de noche y fueron a descansar.

* * *

**Capitulo 80 Comienza el Rescate.**

Llego el gran día para los Gennin al fin sabrían cuál de ellos seria o serian ascendido a Chuunin, en Konoha todo era fiesta el estadio donde se llevarían a cabo los combates finales se fue llenando desde temprano los negocio no abrirían hasta después de los combates ya que era casi un sinsentido tener abierto un negocio si no había nadie en las calles, el día anterior había llegado el Tsuchikage con sus guardaespaldas el Raikage llego el mismo día de los combates, el Kazekage en tanto llevaba ya en Konoha al menos 5 días, lo mismo que el líder de Taki y Kusa.

El Raikage junto al Tsuchikage fueron temprano para ver al Hokage.

Una vez que llegaron se sentaron en la oficina del Hokage y luego de que estuvieron a solas y con sellos silenciadores comenzaron a conversar.

-Oonoki yo creía que nunca ibas a venir a Konoha luego de lo que hizo Minato con tus tropas-comento Sarutobi.

-Si tienes razón pero hoy es especial, uno de mis Gennin llego a la final lo que es un gran logro-dijo Oonoki.

-Pero dudo que estés aquí solo por eso, lo mismo que usted Raikage, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Hiruzen.

-Jajaja, era de esperarse del gran Sandaime Hokage-dijo el Raikage con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Raikage es típico de ti Hiruzen nada se te escapa, la verdad estoy aquí por una razón más, la razón es Naruto Uzumaki-respondió Oonoki.

-Yo estoy para ver a mi Gennin y para ver como Naruto patea traseros el día de hoy, incluso no sé si estarán enterados pero la novia de Naruto también se ha hecho muy temible incluso en honor de ellos dos le pusieron a un puente que hay en el país de la Ola el puente de la lluvia carmesí, según algunos de mis shinobis que estuvieron hace poco ahí y al preguntar el porqué del nombre les dijeron que se lo pusieron por que ellos dos hicieron una masacre y parecía como que habían hecho llover sangre-comento el Raikage.

-Si según mis fuentes en Kiri la actual Mizukage quiere a la novia de Uzumaki como su hermana y según los rumores meterse con una es meterse con las dos y ambas según mis fuentes realmente llegan a provocar miedo, además es un rumor aun pero dicen que Uzumaki está reconstruyendo Uzu y quienes han visto las obras que hace poco más de dos meses comenzaron, Uzu promete mucho dicen que será una verdadera joya y según algunos el próximo año empezara a funcionar la academia ninja de Uzu y según quien tuvo acceso a los planes de estudio cualquier Gennin que salga graduado de ahí tendrá la habilidad de un Chuunin de nivel medio cuando mínimo-comento Oonoki.

-Están bien informados Raikage-sama y Tsuchikage-sama-dijo Sarutobi.

-De hecho lo mío son rumores no tengo ninguna fuente fidedigna de información-confeso el Tsuchikage.

-De hecho tu información Tsuchikage no esta tan errada, de hecho Kumo ya tiene un tratado de amistad con Uzu lo mismo que Kiri, y el poder de los líderes de los clanes fundadores es aterrador-dijo el Raikage.

-¿Clanes fundadores?-preguntaron el Hokage y el Tsuchikage.

-Si Uzu a pesar de estar recién construyéndose ya tiene un consejo de clanes y hasta un Uzukage, su organización política hasta el momento da miedo y envidia-los dos hombres mayores vieron sorprendidos al Raikage-ya que es eficiente y no existen los problemas de nuestros consejos, yo estuve hace unas semanas en una reunión de consejo invitado por Uzumaki y realmente debo confesarles que cuando acepte la invitación pensé que me encontraría al Uzukage peleando con el consejo pero me sorprendió lo que vi, ellos hablaban civilizadamente y cuando había una cuestión que revestía un problema todos opinaban y luego votaban, si les soy sincero quería llevarme a ese consejo a mi aldea, ya que el consejo de mi aldea me da más problemas que los que soluciona y creo que ustedes también sufren lo mismo-los ancianos asintieron-en todo caso puedo confirmar que el rumor de que la Mizukage y la novia de Naruto se llevan como hermanas es cierto de hecho le dieron la paliza de su vida a un ex ninja renegado llamado Zabuza Momochi, ya que ahora pertenece a la aldea de Uzu, el pobre tipo duro consciente un minuto y termino en el hospital inconsciente tres días-concluyo riendo el Raikage.

Los dos ancianos tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la frente de solo imaginarse a dos mujeres terribles capaces de mandar a un asesino sin sentimientos por tres días al hospital y un pensamiento surgió de la nada "Pobre Uzumaki."

-Bueno Oonoki, Raikage-sama está muy buena la conversación pero creo que deberíamos irnos al estadio, sino no podrán iniciar los combates-dijo amable el Hokage.

Los tres salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al estadio.

El estadio estaba repleto no cabía un alma en uno de los palcos estaban el Kazekage, el líder de Kusa y el líder de Taki en el otro palco el principal estaba el Hokage, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage todo estaba listo y preparado solo faltaba la orden del Hokage para que todo comenzara.

-El primer combate será entre Akira de Iwa y Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha-dijo Genma quien había sido designado como árbitro por el consejo.

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo y ríndete de una vez fracasado-dijo con soberbia el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué debería rendirme sin intentarlo?-contesto Akira.

-Porque yo soy un Uchiha un ninja de elite que no puede ser derrotado-contesto Sasuke.

-¿Qué extraño? Escuche que hace unas semanas un sujeto pudo matarte, pero te perdono la vida por lastima ya que tu ni siquiera pudiste tocarlo-contesto con burla Akira.

-Pensé darte la opción de sobrevivir, pero luego de lo que dijiste voy a destruirte-dijo con odio Sasuke.

-Demuestra que eres un ninja de elite Uchiha derrotándome si es que puedes-respondió Akira tomando postura de combate.

Mientras en la cima del monte Hokage un grupo hacia su aparición en un destello amarillo.

-Bien chicos Fuu, Utakata y Shino vayan al área norte y luego a la oeste y ayuden a los clanes Nara y Aburame a irse hagan el menor escándalo posible no queremos alertar a nuestros enemigos aun, Neji, Temari y Lee vayan al lado sur y ayuden a los de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, además del clan Sarutobi y los civiles, Yugito-chan y Karin-onee antes de irme al estadio las dejare en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 y quiero que eviten visitas indeseadas mientras llegan los otros luego nos divertiremos-dijo Naruto.

Los tres grupos asentían.

Una cosa más tomen-dijo el rubio y les pasó las bandas que había mandado hacer con el anciano Akira del país de las olas.

Los grupos de Neji y Shino partieron rumbo a sus destinos. Naruto en tanto fue a dejar a Yugito y Karin al campo de entrenamiento número siete.

Cuando volvió vio a todos los de su grupo con sus nuevas bandas y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo luego el mismo se puso su banda y en un destello llegaron a las afueras del estadio subieron las paredes y vieron en la arena el combate de Sasuke.

En tanto Sasuke trataba de derrotar a Akira.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito el Uchiha.

-¡Doton: Doryū Heki!-contesto el ninja de Iwa.

Akira evito el daño de la bola de fuego esto molesto aun más a Sasuke.

-¡ Doton: Doryūdan!-grito Akira la momento de concentrar chakra de elemento tierra y creando un dragón de piedra.

Sasuke eludía el ataque casi sin problemas. Y eso lo molestaba mas, ya que él consideraba indigno al chico que lo atacaba, para que él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha demostrara sus habilidades como miembro del clan más poderoso.

Mientras en la parte alta del estadio.

-El chico de Iwa no es malo, pero lo que realmente hizo fue molestar a Sasuke y si no se calma perderá como un idiota-comento Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naruto mi estúpido hermano perdió la perspectiva está atacando a ciegas y le está haciendo fácil la tarea al chico de Iwa.

-Pero a mí me llama la atención que me parece que el chico de Iwa esta conteniéndose-comento Hinata.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Hinata-chan-dijo Shikamaru dando un suspiro.

-Parece que alguien echa de menos a Yugito-chan-menciono Gaara.

-Tienes razón Gaara, Shikamaru echa de menos a Yugito-chan-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Yo no echo de menos a Yugito-chan-dijo Shikamaru todo rojo.

-Escucharon chicos la llamo Yugito-chan, y hasta que llegamos a Uzu solo era la rubia problemática, jajaja-menciono riendo Hinata.

-Jajaja, después molestamos a Shika-chan y su amor por Yugito-chan-dijo Naruto agudizando la voz.

Esto hizo que Shikamaru se pusiera más rojo.

-NO deberíamos concentrarnos es la misión-dijo serio Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón Shika-chan-dijo sonriendo Hana.

-Dejen de molestar problemáticos-dijo Shikamaru.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

Después de unos 5 minutos en que sus técnicas de fuego poco efecto tenían en el chico de Iwa Sasuke se aburrió y decidió usar su mejor carta.

-¡Sharingan!-dijo el Uchiha.

Desafortunadamente para Akira lo vio a los ojos y cayó en un Genjutsu el chico de Iwa no podía reaccionar cosa que uso Sasuke para acabar con el chico mientras el chico estaba en el Genjutsu, Sasuke se dedicaba a golpearlo salvajemente, luego deshizo el Genjutsu y Akira cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-Es tu fin maldito bastardo-dijo con maldad el Uchiha.

En tanto en el área norte Shino y los otros llegaron a la entrada del clan Aburame ahí los recibió Shibi Aburame.

-Shino ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido el padre del Aburame.

-Hemos venido a buscarlos y llevarlos al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 de ahí partiremos a Uzu-dijo serio el Aburame más joven.

-De acuerdo saldremos de inmediato-dijo Shibi.

-Gracias padre mientras yo iré a buscar al clan Nara-dijo Shino.

-De acuerdo, saldremos en el más absoluto silencio.

-Utakata quédate a ayudar a mi clan por favor-dijo Shino.

-De acuerdo pero no se demoren-pidió Utakata.

-No te preocupes, va conmigo-dijo Fuu

-Por eso mismo me preocupo-dijo Utakata.

-Recuerda que no está ni Hana ni Akayuki para que te salven de mí-dijo maliciosa Fuu.

-Si sé que tengo que tener cuidado contigo porque eres el viento de la muerte, pero no te olvides que soy la burbuja de la agonía-dijo molesto Utakata.

-Lo que digas, bueno nos vemos en un rato-contesto Fuu siguiendo a Shino.

Shino y Fuu partieron rumbo al clan Nara, en tanto Neji, Temari y Lee estaban frente a donde habitaba la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga.

-Neji-sama-dijo sorprendida una chica.

-He venido a liberarlos, que todos los de la rama secundaria salgan de inmediato-ordeno Neji.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica y partió a cumplir sus órdenes.

Toda la rama secundaria estaban saliendo cuando en eso apareció uno de los miembros del consejo del clan Hyuga era una anciano de nombre Kenji y era de la familia principal del clan.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Ustedes están aquí para servir a la familia principal-dijo el anciano.

-Ya no mas-dijo con orgullo Neji, luego agrego-Lee ve al siguiente objetivo yo me encargare de esto, Temari-chan tu guía al clan hacia el punto de reunión.

-Pero mi amor-dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes no por nada soy el tigre blanco de Uzu ahora partan que yo me encargo de este vejestorio-dijo Neji.

De repente Temari le da un beso en la boca al Hyuga.

-Para que tengas suerte-dijo Temari llevándose al clan Hyuga.

-Disculpa la demora anciano-dijo serio Neji.

-No te preocupes esto te dolerá mucho y luego nada, jajaja-dijo el anciano listo para activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Cuando quieras anciano pero te advierto será la última vez que lo hagas-amenazo el joven Hyuga.

En tanto Lee había llegado al clan Sarutobi.

Rápidamente salió Asuma, el clan Sarutobi estaba listo, y rápidamente partieron con Lee.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento número siete.

-Yugito-chan siento la presencia de al menos unos 80 sujetos-dijo calmada Karin.

-Yo también Karin-chan, además siento al menos unos 30 sujetos mas acercándose-contesto Yugito.

-Debemos estar listas para lo que sea-comento Karin.

-Tienes razón pero no creo que ataquen hasta que estemos todos reunidos-respondió Yugito.

-Cierto-contesto Karin.

Mientras en el estadio Sasuke seguía golpeando al ninja de Iwa ya no era una pelea era una carnicería.

-Para que aprendas bastardo-dijo con odio Sasuke al golpeado Akira.

-Y dime después de todos esos golpes que me has dado, ¿pudiste revivir a tu clan? O mejor aun ¿pudiste quitarte la vergüenza que te hizo pasar ese sujeto hace unas semanas?-dijo Akira con una sonrisa en su rostro sanguinolento.

-¡Es todo maldito bastardo! ¡Ahora mismo te matare!-respondió con una actitud maniaca Sasuke.

En tanto en el balcón del Hokage.

-¿Por qué el árbitro no interviene? Eso ya no es una pelea es una carnicería-se quejo Oonoki.

-Hokage-sama no entiendo ¿Cómo pudieron hacer shinobi a alguien tan inestable como el Uchiha?-comento serio y molesto el Raikage.

-Uchiha fue convertido en Shinobi porque es el consentido del consejo y los civiles, yo no quería que fuera Gennin ni siquiera quería que participara este año en los exámenes para Chuunin pero el consejo insistió más de la cuenta, y no me quedo otra que aceptar-explico el Hokage.

-Pero el árbitro-dijo molesto el Tsuchikage.

-Imagino que todos los Gennin tienen órdenes de lastimar a todos los que no pertenecen a su complot como muestra de su poder-dijo molesto y triste el Hokage.

-En eso aparece Danzo y se acerca al Hokage y le susurra al oído.

-Ya comenzó-fue todo lo que dijo Danzo.

Mientras en la parte más alta.

-Creo que debemos intervenir o el estúpido de Sasuke matara a ese pobre chico-comento Naruto.

-Tienes razón-concordaron los otros.

-¡Prepárate a morir!-grito Sasuke mientras preparaba su técnica acumulaba chakra Raiton en su mano derecha.

-Puede que me mates pero no podrás quitarte la humillación que te dio Uzumaki-dijo cansinamente Akira.

-¡Cállate!-grito fuera de si Sasuke mientras salía corriendo en dirección al maltrecho Akira con los rayos chirriando en su mano.

Akira apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

-Lo siento padre, madre he fallado-dijo el ninja de Iwa cerrando los ojos y esperando el final.

-¡Chidori!-grito el Uchiha.

De pronto frente a Akira apareció un kunai con tres puntas clavándose en el suelo, Sasuke sin desactivar la técnica se detuvo y observo el extraño kunai, el estadio se quedo en silencio, casi se podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de todos, todos se preguntaban ¿Cómo había llegado ahí ese kunai? Los que tenían más edad lo reconocieron de inmediato pero también se les hacia extraño ya que no se veían esos kunai hace mas de 12 años, todos aguantaban la respiración nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a decir una palabra.

Pero Sasuke rompió la tensión lanzándose nuevamente contra Akira con su Chidori activado, pero esta vez no corrió ni un metro cuando un destello amarillo apareció y luego una gran explosión en el suelo lo que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo.

* * *

Espero que les gustara y espero sus opiniones.

Saludos.


	41. Chapter 41 Capitulos 81 y 82

Bueno chicos y chicas aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 81 El estadio, las calles y el campo de entrenamiento.**

Todo el estadio quedo frio que había pasado, primero un kunai de los que no se veían hace mas de 12 años, luego un destello como los del dueño del kunai y luego una explosión. El polvo levantado era bastante y poco a poco fue disipándose, dando a conocer a unos sujetos vestidos como Jounin pero de un azul oscuro que de lejos podría pasar perfectamente como negro, el que parecía el líder estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, el polvo aun persistía en sus rostros así que no podían verlos con claridad, alguien en las tribunas activo su Doujutsu y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Luego una suave brisa comenzó a disipar el polvo que restaba dejando al descubierto el rostro de un chico rubio que tenia atada en su frente una banda de color azul claro y en el medio una placa de color azul cobalto y dibujado en el centro de la placa un remolino en blanco, los ojos azules miraban seriamente al Gennin de Konoha, su presencia emanaba un poder indiscutido, luego al lado derecho del chico rubio apareció una chica de cabello negro y largo que el viento hacia ondular a su ritmo, su piel blanca y sus ojos perlados, la seriedad de la chica era atemorizante, que provocaba una sensación de poder y rabia solo comparable a la del rubio, en su frente destacaba su banda azul con el remolino blanco dibujado, al lado izquierdo del chico rubio apareció otro chico algo mayor con el pelo tomado en una coleta y sus ojos negros miraban seriamente al frente casi se podría decir que con disgusto, hacia el chico frente a él, de el emanaba una sensación de tranquilidad o mejor dicho una tormenta en calma esperando el momento a estallar, al lado de la chica de piel blanca y ojos perlados estaba un chico pelirrojo de ojos turquesa claro que miraba seriamente al frente y con una gran calabaza en la espalda, parecía el más tranquilo de los seis pero su mirada era fría y seria, al lado del chico de ojos negros estaba una chica de pelo negro y largo tomado en una cola de caballo y dos largos mechones cayendo en sus mejillas y grandes ojos negros y dos marcas rojas en las mejillas, de pronto de la nada apareció un lobo blanco al lado del chica, la chica y el lobo emanaban una sensación de fiereza muy perceptibles, finalmente al lado del chico pelirrojo estaba un chico con el pelo tomado, ojos marrones y que parecía estar analizando todo pero no por eso dejaba de ser atemorizante.

El silencio lleno el estadio en medio de la arena, estaban tres de los más grandes criminales de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y finalmente Naruto Uzumaki.

En tanto en las calles del lado norte y oeste de Konoha los clanes Nara y Aburame se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a medida que avanzaban varios civiles que apoyaban al Hokage se unían a ellos y seguían el avance.

De pronto Shibi Aburame se acerca a su hijo. También se acerco Shikaku.

-Shino desde que salimos del recinto del clan Aburame nos siguen-dijo Shibi.

-Lo sé pero no se preocupen no harán nada aun, según ellos quieren acorralarnos cuando estemos todos así que no se preocupen, además de que son al menos 50 los que nos siguen creen que no sabemos nada, pero les tengo una sorpresa cuando quieran atacarnos-dijo burlonamente el Aburame.

-Shino, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Está en el estadio con Naruto, la sombra de la muerte se divertirá de lo lindo-comento Shino.

-¿Quién es la sombra de la muerte?-pregunto Shibi.

-Shikamaru-contesto Shino.

Mientras en el lado sur pasaba básicamente lo mismo que con el grupo de Shino.

-¿Sera prudente haber dejado a Neji-chan solo contra ese viejo?-pregunto Temari preocupada.

-Yo me preocuparía mas por el viejo-comento Lee con una sonrisa.

En tanto en la casa de la rama secundaria un viejo y Neji se miran seriamente.

-¡Muere! ¡Activar!-dijo el viejo tratando de activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado de Neji.

-¿Tratas de hacer un Jutsu Katon?-dijo con burla el joven Hyuga.

-Imposible-dijo el viejo sorprendido.

Neji se saco su banda ninja y le mostro la frente al anciano.

-buscas algo que se te perdió viejo-dijo con seriedad Neji.

-Imposible que no tengas el sello-dijo incrédulo el viejo.

-Ah te refieres al sello del pájaro enjaulado, pues ya no lo tengo Naruto me lo quito antes de ir al país de las olas, le fue realmente sencillo, y ahora debo acabar contigo tengo que volver con mi novia y no quiero demorarme-aclaro Neji.

-Te detendré y volveré a sellarte mocoso insolente-dijo el anciano.

-No te lo aconsejaría viejo, Naruto previniendo eso puso un sello anti sello es decir que si intentas sellarme el aparecerá de la nada y te hará pedazos, pero como no quiero que eso pase mejor te acabo ahora-dijo serio Neji.

-Nadie de la miserable rama secundaria podrá con un Hyuga de la rama principal-respondió orgulloso Kenji.

-Lástima que yo ya no soy ni de la rama secundaria ni de la rama principal, yo pertenezco al verdadero legado Hyuga, yo soy el nuevo líder del verdadero clan Hyuga de Uzu-dijo orgulloso el joven Hyuga.

-¡No existe Uzu y no existe ese clan que dices maldito bastardo!-grito el anciano lanzándose en contra de Neji.

-Tú lo pediste-dijo suavemente el joven Hyuga luego mirando fríamente a su oponente dijo-¡Arte secreto Junken: Golpe del corazón infernal!

El viejo sintió como si de repente su corazón fuera despedazado, el chico golpeo 32 veces en el corazón del viejo destrozándolo por completo, el viejo no pudo decir ni hacer nada, dejando al hombre muerto Neji se fue en busca de Temari y los demás.

En tanto el silencio del estadio, fue interrumpido por Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta, quienes estaban frente a él.

-¡Itachi!-grito el joven Uchiha.

-Sasuke es un gusto verte aun vivo-comento con calma el Uchiha mayor.

-¡Te matare maldito bastardo mal nacido!-grito Sasuke lanzándose contra Itachi.

-Sasuke aun no aprendes nada, sigues siendo el mismo niño estúpido de esa noche-dijo Itachi con calma y negando con la cabeza.

-¡Hoy vengare al clan Uchiha!-grito Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a concentrar chakra de naturaleza rayo en su mano.

-¡Chidori!-grito Sasuke y se lanzo contra su hermano.

Pero lo que Sasuke no se esperaba era que alguien se interpusiera.

-¡Rasengan!-grito Naruto colisionando su técnica con la de Sasuke.

En el estadio se escucho una gran explosión de la colisión de ambas técnicas. La onda de choque fue bastante fuerte.

-Esa es tu mejor técnica Sasuke me decepcionas esperaba más del consentido del consejo-comento Naruto.

En eso llegaron a la arena Kiba, Tsume, Ino, Chouji, diez Hyuga de la rama principal, Genma, Kakashi, Baki y varios ninjas de Suna, incluida Matsuri, varios ninjas de Kusa y varios Chuunin de Konoha.

-Jajaja, veo que el poderoso Hiashi Hyuga teme venir a enfrentarme y manda a sus perros falderos, ahora si no quieres que haga parecer la masacre del clan Uchiha un día de campo Hiashi deja en paz a mi hermana o prepárate a sentir las consecuencias-dijo bien fuerte Hinata.

-¿Quieres a la pequeña puta? Aquí la tienes-dijo Hiashi arrojando a Hanabi desde el balcón.

-¡Auxilio!-alcanzo a gritar la niña.

La pequeña cayó un par de metros antes de ser recibida por Naruto que se había transportado con su Hiraishin no Jutsu para salvar a la pequeña.

-Gracias-dijo la pequeña sonrojada al encontrarse en los brazos de Naruto.

-No agradezcas espero que no hayas desayunado porque la bailarina de la muerte hará llover sangre, por lo que hizo tu padre está muy molesta y el resultado no será agradable-explico el rubio quien aterrizo en una de las galerías, pero luego dio un salto hacia la arena.

-¿Quién es esa persona no la conozco?-dijo confundida la niña.

-Jajaja si la conoces y bastante bien de hecho ella acaba de pedir tu liberación-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Me…me quieres…decir que…!-dijo atragantada Hanabi.

-Así es, Hinata-chan es la bailarina de la muerte-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bueno Hiashi como sé que huiras como un cobarde me desharé de tus perros falderos como muestra de que quien se mete con mis seres queridos le espera la muerte-dijo molesta Hinata.

La pelinegra, camino calmadamente hacia el grupo de Hyuga que estaban en la arena, pronto los sujetos se pusieron en posición de combate de acuerdo a las enseñanzas del clan, Hinata siguió avanzando sin prestarles atención. Los Hyuga avanzaron y la rodearon.

-Detenla la van a matar-dijo con desesperación Hanabi.

-Tranquila yo me preocuparía mas por esos sujetos-contesto amablemente Naruto.

Hanabi se quedo mirando confundida. Hinata llego al centro de donde estaban los Hyuga quienes se lanzaron al ataque.

-Patético y predecible-dijo Hinata antes de poner sus manos a los costados.

De pronto la chica pelinegra comenzó como a bailar entre sus oponentes.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Baile de la desesperación primer acto!-dijo la chica.

Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la novia de Naruto cerró los Tenketsus de los brazos de los Hyuga a quienes les quedaron los brazos inútiles y no podían moverlos.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Baile de la desesperación segundo acto!-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa macabra y esta vez cerro los Tenketsus de las piernas de los tipos.

Los sujetos iban a caer de rodillas pero la pelinegra, no los dejo, la desesperación comenzó a llenar los corazones de los sujetos, y el miedo se hizo presente en sus rostros.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Baile de la desesperación tercer acto!-dijo Hinata.

Esta vez fue más breve ya que Hinata con una potente patada envió a cada oponente por los aires, y todo a una velocidad impresionante, algunos gritaron con desesperación otros solo esperaron estrellarse con el suelo y morir por el golpe contra el suelo pero no se esperaban lo que venía.

-Ella hará llover sangre-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confundida Hanabi.

-Solamente mira-contesto Naruto.

Los tipos venían cayendo y Hinata comenzó a girar.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Fūryoku kaiten!-dijo Hinata.

Los sujetos al hacer contacto con la técnica de Hinata fueron literalmente despedazados, no quedo nada de ellos solo una lluvia de sangre.

Todos en el estadio quedaron en silencio el espectáculo fue horrible, Hiashi se quedo atónito, primero el estorbo había cerrado los Tenketsu de los brazos, luego los de las piernas y finalmente los mando a volar y los acabo destrozando. Cayo sentado en su asiento paralizado por lo que Hinata había hecho, el consejo no estaba mejor, Hinata destrozo a diez Hyuga de la rama principal como si nada. Hanabi estaba sorprendida su hermana a quien consideraba inferior había destrozado a los guardias de su padre sin esfuerzo, muchas emociones se agrupaban en la mente de la niña, por un lado alegría porque su hermana ya no era débil, seguridad porque estaba segura que ella la protegería, un poco de envidia y a la vez admiración ya que quería ser fuerte como su hermana y finalmente una gran felicidad porque podría ser feliz con su hermana.

Sasuke quedo unos segundos en blanco por el espectáculo que había dado la pelinegra, lo mismo que los Inuzuka.

-Bueno Konoha he venido por unos amigos así que si nos disculpan, quiero que quienes saben vengan acá por favor, y si alguno de los del consejo intenta algo o trata de detenerlos me encargare personalmente de exterminar Konoha hasta la última piedra-dijo serio Naruto.

-¡Inuzuka vengan a mí!-grito Tsume.

Rápidamente aparecieron unos 7 Inuzuka que eran los que estaban en el estadio.

-¡Maten a la traidora de Hana!-grito la líder Inuzuka.

-Como siempre la perra haciendo escándalo-comento Naruto con fastidio.

-¡Cállate demonio, primero matare a la puta de Hana y luego te matare a ti!-dijo fuera de sí Tsume.

-Dime Kiba ¿Crees realmente que una manada de perros callejeros como ustedes puedan con la Loba de Uzu?-pregunto Hinata.

-Sabes perra traidora, nosotros el clan Inuzuka acabaremos con todos ustedes-dijo molesto Kiba.

-Jajaja, que buen chiste, Hana ¿me dejas divertirme con esos perros pulgosos?-dijo Akayuki.

-No se quizás deba llamar a tu hermano Kuroi yuki, para que también se divierta, o tal vez deba convocar a Cerberos, ¿Qué opinas amigo?-dijo Hana.

-Cerberos es demasiado Hana, ellos no lo valen, es lo mismo que Gaara llamara a Lerna, sería un desperdicio de poder con insectos-dijo el lobo blanco.

Tsume y Kiba estaban furiosos Hana los estaba menospreciando, en eso apareció el Hokage, acompañado por Danzo, Gai, el Raikage y sus guardaespaldas, el Tsuchikage y sus guardaespaldas, Anko, Yugao, Gekko, Jiraiya y dos ANBUS leales a Sarutobi además de Sai y Torune vestidos como ANBUS.

-Así que al fin nos traicionas Sarutobi-dijo con odio Tsume.

-¿Traicionar? Es difícil traicionar a alguien cuando han demostrado que no son leales conmigo-replico Hiruzen.

En eso apareció Sakura.

-Qué bueno que apareciste Sakura, ahora derrotemos a estos monstruos-dijo Kiba.

-Lo siento Kiba pero me voy con Naruto, aquí en la aldea nunca seré la Kunoichi que deseo, la idea que tienen aquí es errónea, así que adiós-contesto seria la peli rosa allegándose al grupo de Naruto.

Dejando sorprendidos a todos los de su generación.

Entretanto el Tsuchikage se acercaron a un inconsciente Akira y Akatsuchi lo tomo en brazos.

-Perdone mi ineptitud Tsuchikage-sama-dijo el chico reaccionando al ser recogido.

-No te preocupes chico has demostrado una gran determinación y la voluntad suficiente para permanecer impasible ante la muerte-respondió el Tsuchikage.

-Gennin de Kumo vengan aquí ahora-ordeno el Raikage.

Rápidamente los Gennin y sus maestros estaban frente al Raikage.

-Vengan Ninjas de Iwa-ordeno el Tsuchikage, los compañeros de Akira aparecieron poniendo una rodilla en el suelo frente a su líder.

-¿Falta alguien?-pregunto Naruto.

Rápidamente varios ANBUS de Raíz aparecieron tratando de rodear al grupo. Naruto miro a Kakashi.

-Hola Kakashi te ordeno que ataques a los ANBUS-dijo en tono de orden el Uzumaki.

De repente Kakashi se puso a atacar a los ANBUS, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo el rubio creando unos 15 clones, luego agrego-que cada uno toque un clon no vamos.

-Espera Itachi aun tenemos un asunto pendiente-dijo furioso Sasuke.

-El único asunto pendiente que tengo contigo estúpido hermano menor es saber ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto para creer todo lo que te dicen?-contesto Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el Uchiha menor.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, adiós-fue todo lo que dijo Itachi.

Todos los que rodeaban a Naruto tocaron a los clones, salvo Hinata que abrazo al original y Hanabi que se agarro del rubio y tal como aparecieron desaparecieron.

En tanto en las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento número siete comenzaron a llegar quienes se iban de Konoha luego de unos 5 minutos estaban en el punto de reunión.

En tanto en el estadio los ANBUS habían apresado a Kakashi iban a ejecutarlo cuando se dan cuenta que su ojo sin Sharingan estaba blanco, había actuado como hipnotizado por Uzumaki.

En eso aparece en un destello amarillo Naruto y quienes habían salido con el del estadio.

-Naruto-kun tal parece que hay bastantes sujetos esperando atraparnos-dijo Karin.

-Al menos son 80 tipos y se acercan mas además de los que seguían a distancia a los grupos de Neji y Shino.

-Entiendo, bueno lo primero será enviar a Uzu a los civiles, por favor acérquense los civiles y los niños de los clanes-dijo Naruto.

Rápidamente se acercaron y Naruto hizo al menos 100 clones.

Todos ustedes toquen a los clones-dijo el rubio.

Rápidamente hicieron lo que pidieron y los clones desaparecieron pero dos niños no querían irse.

-Hanabi-chan, entiende-decía amablemente Hinata.

-No quiero yo me quedo y punto-dijo testarudamente Hanabi.

-Si ella se queda yo me quedo-dijo serio Konohamaru.

-Pero Konohamaru-reclamo Asuma.

-Tú el chico de Iwa tú te vas ahora a Uzu-dijo Naruto.

-Perdone Uzumaki-sama pero mi deber es estar con mis compañeros y proteger a Tsuchikage-sama-contesto Akira.

-De acuerdo, los Gennin se quedaran detrás cuando vuelvan los clones irán acercándose a ellos e irán desapareciendo con ellos, yo y mis amigos cubriremos la retirada-dijo serio Naruto.

-Pero Naruto-dijo el Hokage.

-Pero nada, es una orden-dijo serio el rubio.

En eso de repente se activa una barrera y fuera de la barrera aparecen cuatro sujetos además de Orochimaru.

-YA me preguntaba ¿Dónde te escondías asquerosa serpiente rastrera?-comento Naruto.

-Yo no me escondía Naruto-kun simplemente tú te demoraste en aparecer, jujuju-contesto Orochimaru.

* * *

**Capitulo 82 La gran Batalla del campo número Siete Primera Parte.**

Rápidamente llegaron los ninjas de Kusa, Taki, Suna, Oto y Konoha, tenían atrapado al hacedor de ríos de sangre y a su pandilla. Naruto en tanto se fijo en una de las esquinas donde estaba Tayuya y se acerco a la chica.

-Disculpa pero tu nombre es Tayuya ¿cierto?-pregunto Naruto a la chica ignorando a las tropas enemigas.

-¿Y que si es así? ¡Maldito bastardo!-contesto ácidamente la chica.

-¿Podrías decirme si eres o no Tayuya?-pregunto serio el rubio.

-Si soy yo, ¿Por qué preguntas tanto maldito pendejo estúpido?-contesto la pelirroja.

-Bueno porque para empezar tú eres mi prima Tayuya Uzumaki, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y te ofrezco unirte a nosotros, ya que eres uno de los herederos de Uzu junto a mi otra prima Karin Onee y yo-explico el rubio.

-Que me importa maldito imbécil-contesto Tayuya.

-Tayuya-chan te ofrezco un hogar sin tener que servir a nadie, un lugar donde serás libre-ofreció Naruto.

La chica lo pensó un momento.

-"Un lugar donde ser libre, ¿existe eso?"-se pregunto la pelirroja.

-No mientas maldito bastardo mal nacido un lugar así no existe-reclamo Tayuya.

-Existe Oneesan el nuevo Uzushiogakure es tu hogar solo debes decir que quieres ir y yo te llevare sin dudarlo un segundo-dijo Naruto.

Entretanto todos miraban extrañados la conversación.

-Es interesante esta reunión familiar Naruto-kun, jujuju, pero Tayuya me pertenece y me obedece ciegamente así que ríndete de una vez-dijo malicioso Orochimaru.

-Jajaja, jajaja, parece que la vez que te patee el trasero Orochimaru te convirtió en comediante porque aunque no quieras si mi prima lo desea ira conmigo-contesto Naruto.

-Jujuju el que es comediante eres tu Naruto-kun están atrapados en una barrera imposible de desactivar, a menos que yo lo ordene, además Tayuya me pertenece y no puedes evitarlo-menciono Orochimaru.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja imposible de desactivar, jajaja, jajaja-reía el rubio como loco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Naruto-kun?-pregunto el Sannin de las serpientes.

-Sabes cara de Serpiente tengo al menos 10 formas de salir de tu barrera, unas 100 formas de retirar el sello maldito y unas diez mil maneras de matarte, y todo sin siquiera llegar a sudar-contesto divertido el Uzumaki.

-Nunca nadie ha podido salir de esa barrera dudo que seas el primero-contesto el Sannin.

-Nunca nadie había dominado el Ryū no shinjitsu, nunca nadie había sobrepasado el nivel Kage, nunca nadie a blandido mis espadas, pero yo no soy nadie, soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, uno de los legítimos herederos de Uzushiogakure, novio de la bailarina de la muerte que hace llover sangre Hinata Hyuga, soy el nuevo Uzukage de Uzushiogakure, líder del consejo de Uzu, el hacedor de ríos de sangre, así que quieres ver como salgo de aquí Orochimaru pues mira como salgo de tu patética barrera, mira como con mis amigos destruimos tu patético complot contra el viejo Sarutobi-dijo Naruto enviando mucho instinto asesino que traspasaba la barrera, e hizo sentir inquietos a los que estaban fuera de ella.

-Bueno Hana me imagino ¿Qué quieres divertirte con los Inuzuka de Konoha?-pregunto con una sonrisa Naruto.

-Por supuesto-dijo Hana.

Los oponentes de los chicos guardaron un momento silencio para escuchar lo que diría el rubio.

-Entonces los Inuzuka son de Hana, Utakata tú la apoyaras si es necesario, Shino y Karin-onee de ustedes es Kusa, Gaara y Temari-chan de ustedes son los de Suna. Hinata-chan tuyos son los Hyuga, Neji tuyos son los Yamanaka, Lee los tuyos son los Akimichi, Fuu-chan tuyos son los de Taki, no son muchos pero espero que te diviertas, Shikamaru para que veas que no soy tan malo tu y tu amada Yugito-chan se encargaran de Otogakure, Itachi niisan, supongo que quieres a Sasuke cuando termines con el protege a los de la barrera si es necesario, yo me quedare con los restantes de Konoha y el cara de serpiente, buenos ninjas de Uzu demuestren porque somos la verdadera elite del mundo Shinobi, Hana demuestra porque eres la loba de Uzu, con tus garras y colmillos lleva la muerte a tus enemigos, Lee tu mostraras el poder del poderoso Oso del clan Zhang, que el poder de tus garras destroce a tus oponentes, Karin onee demuestra porque te llamamos la jueza de la vida y la muerte, con tu espada muestra el camino de la salvación a los que se lo merecen, y guía a los injustos a la senda de la muerte, Temari-chan tu eres el viento cortante de Uzu, con tu poder cortaras a los enemigos de Uzu, Shino tu demuestra porque eres el señor del infierno de insectos, tú y tus insectos llevaran la desesperación a tus adversarios, Gaara, tu eres la arena sangrienta, entierra en un ataúd de arena a quienes nos amenazan, Utakata tu demostraras porque te llamamos la burbuja de la agonía, guía con tu poder a la desesperación de la agonía a tus oponentes, Itachi tu eres la llama infernal, que purifica y que consume todo lo que toca, Fuu-chan tu eres el viento de la muerte, haz que tu viento se lleve el mal que enfrentas, Shikamaru hoy demostraras porque eres uno de los cerebros de Uzu y el porqué te llamamos la sombra de la muerte, Neji muéstrales a los Yamanaka el poder del tigre blanco de Uzu, que tus garras y tu astucia guíen a la muerte a tus enemigos, Yugito-chan tu eres la llama de la desolación nada sobrevive a las llamas que convocas, incinera a todos tus oponentes, Hinata-chan tu diviértete llevando la muerte a tus enemigos como la bailarina de la muerte, chicos estoy orgullosos de ustedes y sé que al menos Kurama sensei también lo está, en cuanto a los otros ustedes saben que son poco dados a dar alguna señal de aprecio, bueno es hora de divertirnos-dijo el rubio caminando al frente seguido por sus amigos.

En eso aparecieron los clones de vuelta se llevaron a muchos, Naruto les ordeno que la mitad se deshicieran al llegar a Uzu, y el resto ayudara a Kurenai y los otros con los recién llegados, solo quedaron en la barrera aparte de los amigos de Naruto, el Hokage, el Tsuchikage, el Raikage cada uno con su escolta, Gai, Sakura, Danzo, los dos ANBUS de Danzo y los dos ANBUS de Hiruzen, también Asuma, Hanabi que no pudieron convencerla de irse lo mismo que Konohamaru, Anko, Yugao, Gekko y Jiraiya.

-Bueno chicos ya que ustedes están de espectadores dejen ponerlos en una verdadera barrera luego empezaremos a divertirnos-comento Naruto con una sonrisa malévola.

Rápidamente el rubio hizo unos sellos con las manos apoyado por Hinata.

-¡Fuinjutsu: Barrera elemental de luz!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Todos se extrañaron parecía que no había ocurrido nada pero de repente Konohamaru fue a dar un paso fuera del lugar donde estaban y una enorme cantidad de luz lo cegó momentáneamente, yo que ustedes no me movería de ahí ya que ahora está asegurado por un sello muy complejo-dijo el rubio

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-pregunto Sarutobi.

-El sello que usamos solo puede desactivarse de dos formas que yo y Hina-chan seamos eliminados o que nosotros lo desactivemos, ahora ustedes están protegidos en ese sitio nada puede entrar pero ustedes no pueden salir ya que si lo intentan primero les da un aviso que es lo que le paso a ese chico luego si insisten les da un golpe eléctrico que los deja inconscientes-explico el rubio.

Los que quedaron en la barrera se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Bueno chicas decidan ¿Cómo saldremos de esta tonta barrera sin destruirla o destruyéndola?-pregunto Naruto.

-Demostremos de lo que somos capaces destruyamos la barrera-dijeron a coro las chicas.

Los que apoyaban a Naruto estaban sorprendidos por la decisión de las chicas, y los opositores creían que se habían vuelto locos.

-Bien ¿Quién hará los honores?-pregunto Naruto.

-Yo-contesto Shino.

El padre de Shino miro incrédulo a su hijo, era imposible para un Aburame romper una barrera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los insectos de Shino no habían sido desplegados. Shino alzo sus manos y de repente las empuño.

-¡Devoradores de barreras!-dijo el joven Aburame.

De pronto de sus mangas salieron miles de insectos nadie creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero luego de unos momentos la barrera empezó a ceder ante la sorpresa de todos.

El comentario general era el mismo "Imposible."

Shino se acerco a Karin y le ofreció su brazo.

-Karin-chan si me haces el honor de acompañarme para que comience la diversión-dijo el Aburame.

-Por supuesto mi amor-contesto la pelirroja besando al chico.

Luego todos los demás salieron. En tanto los ex ninjas de Konoha estaban sorprendidos, primero que nada como el joven Aburame había roto la barrera, luego se sorprendieron mas cuando se acerco a la chica galantemente, pero cuando la chica lo beso, todos quedaron más que sorprendidos, sobretodo el padre de Shino.

-Jiraiya tu sabes ¿Por qué tienes esos sobrenombres?-pregunto Danzo.

-Sí, pero será mejor que los vean en acción esto se convertirá en un campo de sangre-explico el Sannin.

Todos los que estaban en la barrera se quedaron viendo al Sannin confundidos. Los chicos se separaron y cada quien fue contra su oponente, la primera en quedar frente a sus oponentes fue Hana, la mayoría del clan Inuzuka estaba frente a ella.

-¡Es hora que mueras traidora!-grito Tsume.

-Jajaja, como si pudieran hacerme algo-respondió Hana, con confianza y su banda pareció brillar en tonos tornasolados al darle la luz del sol.

-¡Inuzuka a mí! ¡Maten a esa puta traidora!-grito la líder del clan.

Hana miro a Akayuki.

-Escoge amigo ¿Cerberos o Kuroi yuki?-pregunto Hana al lobo.

-Si quieres divertirte bastante a mi hermano, si quieres descansar rápido a Cerberos-contesto el lobo mirando a su compañera.

-Tienes razón, eso hare-contesto Hana.

Comenzó mordiéndose el pulgar y trazando una a hacer sellos con la mano opuesta luego hizo unos sellos con la mano. El lobo y los de la barrera estaban ansiosos por ver que haría Hana.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo la Inuzuka.

Hana golpeo el suelo y se hizo una nube de humo, poco a poco se fue revelando un animal un poco más grande que Akayuki, era un enorme lobo de un color negro como la noche y unos ojos verdes que demostraban una gran sed de sangre, se notaba que el animal era peligroso y muy fiero, Hana se acerco como si nada al animal.

-Hana ¿para qué me has convocado?-pregunto el lobo.

-pues supuse que te gustaría estirar las patas y divertirte junto a Akayuki y a mí, Kuroi yuki-contesto la joven.

-Suena interesante, ¿Quiénes son nuestras victimas?-pregunto el lobo negro con ansiedad.

-Pues esos que están frente a nosotros hermano, los Inuzuka de Konoha-contesto Akayuki.

-Jajaja, son bastantes, interesante, siempre quise despedazar a los perros de los Inuzuka, bueno deberíamos comenzar, pero antes Hana llama a la Tsuki Kiba, quiero que nos divirtamos en grande-dijo con malevolencia Kuroi yuki.

-Por supuesto amigo-contesto con una sonrisa malévola la chica, luego grito-¡Tsuki Kiba!

De la nada apareció en la mano derecha de Hana una espada plateada, y ambos lobos aullaron como dándole las gracias a la luna.

-La loba de Uzu mostrara todos sus colmillos y su ferocidad-sentencio Jiraiya.

Utakata en tanto se coloco a distancia para intervenir al menor indicio de problemas para su novia con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Suerte amor-dijo Utakata.

-Suerte necesitaras después tu precioso-dijo Hana con una voz sensual al chico que no sabía que esperar.

En tanto Yugito y Shikamaru estaban frente a las fuerzas de Otogakure.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo Shikamaru.

Al instante apareció un murciélago negro y con unos colmillos muy visibles.

-Problemas Shikamaru-dijo el murciélago.

-Para nada Kaervek, solo quiero que te diviertas un poco, ya sabes para que no nos oxidemos como diría Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa el Nara.

-de acuerdo-contesto el murciélago.

-¡Kage no ken!-grito el chico y en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas cortas.

El murciélago se acerco y se hundió en la sombra de Shikamaru.

-La sombra de la muerte está preparado-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Ese es realmente Shikamaru?-pregunto Shikaku.

Yugito se acerco al Nara.

-Si sobrevivimos hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo la rubia al chico.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Sobrevive y lo sabrás-contesto con una sonrisa la chica.

-Problemática-contesto el Nara con una sonrisa cómplice.

Yugito se puso al lado de Shikamaru.

¡Tentai kin!-dijo la chica.

De la nada aparecieron dos Sai de oro en las manos de la rubia.

-Cuando digas Shika-chan-dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras una gran cantidad de instinto asesino salía de la chica.

Mientras tanto Neji estaba frente a los Yamanaka.

-Interesante será luchar contra ustedes, en lo personal hubiera preferido acabar con Hiashi pero si me meto mi hermana me llevara de vuelta a Uzu a patadas en el trasero-confeso Neji, luego continuo-no tengo nada contra ustedes pero si insisten en pelear, lo que les espera es la muerte.

-No te tenemos miedo a ti ni a nadie de tu grupo-contesto Inoichi.

-Pues deberían, ya que hoy vamos a pelear en serio, pero como soy generoso les daré una última oportunidad para retirarse y evitarse la humillación-dijo Neji.

-No nos subestimes mocoso-dijo molesto Inoichi.

-Si así lo quieren, después no se quejen-dijo el Hyuga luego haciendo unos sellos con las manos-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Del humo del a explosión apareció un gran tigre blanco con cara de pocos amigos y una cicatriz en la parte superior del ojo derecho.

-¿Que quieres cachorro?-pregunto el tigre serio.

-Garuda te llame simplemente para que me ayudes a destruir a mis enemigos, ahora si quieres puedes irte, tal vez debí llamar a Khan, olvídalo-dijo Neji restándole importancia.

-Mira cachorro ya que estoy aquí te ayudare, además quien sabe si tus enemigos resultan alguien interesante-menciono el tigre y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Gaara miraba a los de Suna seriamente, luego se volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Hermana ve ayudar a Neji yo me encargare de Suna además voy a llamar a Lerna y sabes que tu y ella no se llevan-dijo el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo pero aun no entiendo que le ves a ese bicho tonto y de mal genio-dijo Temari mientras se iba donde Neji.

-Bien Padre es hora que arreglemos cuentas, Suna pagara por todo el mal que me hicieron-dijo sin ninguna emoción Gaara.

-Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme demonio, tú y tus amigos mataron a mi heredero, mataste a tu hermano, a tu tío y también a tu madre-contesto el Kazekage.

-¿Qué curioso? A mi hermano le ofrecimos la oportunidad de disculparse y salvar su vida pero no quiso, a mi tío si se te olvido, tú le ordenaste que me provocara y si era necesario muriera por Suna y mi madre dio su vida para protegerme de ti-dijo con odio Gaara.

-Que, ya estas molesto y te convertirás en el Ichibi y destrozaras todo-dijo sarcástico el Kazekage.

-Te gustaría no pero te equivocas yo no soy un monstruo ni un arma soy Gaara Akasuna un shinobi de Uzu, si existe un demonio eres tú y Suna que no fueron capaces ni siquiera de hacer bien el sello de Shukaku-sensei, Naruto y Jiraiya-sama tuvieron que arreglar el entuerto que provocaste, Padre-dijo Gaara, dándole un énfasis sarcástico a la última palabra.

-¿Qué quiere decir ese chico Jiraiya?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Simple sensei, el sello de Gaara estaba incompleto por eso Shukaku tendía a volverse loco, y no dejar dormir al muchacho, pero desde que estaba con Naruto Gaara podía dormir mejor ya que el Shukaku temía molestar a Kurama, así que entre Naruto y yo arreglamos y reforzamos el sello mientras estuve en Uzu, ahora Gaara duerme como un bebe y Shukaku ha vuelto a como debía ser-explico el Sannin.

Alguien mas había escuchado la discusión entre padre e hijo y por primera vez comprendió el porqué del odio hacia Gaara, esa persona comenzó a sentirse mal por como se había comportado Suna con Gaara, Gaara no había pedido ser Jinchuriki, y más encima lo culpaban de cosas que no podía controlar. A la primera oportunidad desertaría de Suna.

-Ya que tienes a tantos shinobis cuidando tu espalda Kazekage te presentare a una amiga muy especial-comento Gaara mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos, luego grito-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Una enorme nube de humo hizo acto de presencia una brisa se encargo de revelar a la criatura invocada.

-Hola Lerna-dijo amablemente el pelirrojo.

-Hola Gaara-chan- contestaron a coro las diez cabezas de la criatura.

Los ninjas de Suna quedaron helados delante de ellos había una criatura que parecía un dragón de diez cabezas, incluso Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver a la criatura.

-¿Donde está Fuu?-pregunto la hidra.

-Por ahí anda divirtiéndose con los ninjas de Taki-explico Gaara.

-Cuando acabemos Fuu tiene que cumplir su promesa o me encargare personalmente que no se te acerque más-explico la criatura.

-Bueno eso lo veremos después, ahora tenemos trabajo por hacer.

-Tienes razón-contesto Lerna.

Temari había llegado al lado de Neji.

-disculpa amor pero ¿puedo ayudarte? Mira que Gaara quiere arreglárselas solo y por eso llamo a esa cosa y tú sabes que no nos llevamos-explico Temari.

-Por supuesto preciosa-contesto el Hyuga besando a la chica.

-Gracias-respondió Temari una vez que acabaron de besarse, luego dijo-¡Burasu!

De la nada aparecieron los abanicos Temari estaba lista para la batalla.

-El tigre Blanco, La llama de la desolación, el viento cortante, la arena sangrienta, están preparados para desatar la destrucción, solo espero que Naruto no los llame porque ahí si se desatara el infierno sobre todo si llama al negro-comento Jiraiya.

¿Qué quiere decir Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto Asuma.

-quiero decir que todo será tranquilo mientras Naruto no llame a sus invocaciones, porque si lo hace la destrucción del Kyubi será como un simple día de campo-explico el Sannin.

-¿Tan fuerte son?-se animo a preguntar Hanabi.

-Fuerte, jajaja ojala fuera solamente eso, sus invocaciones son imparables-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿tiene que ver con sus espadas?-pregunto Sakura.

-Si-fue la respuesta del Sannin.

-¿Que tienen que ver las espadas de Naruto?-pregunto Gai.

-Ya lo verán y espero que alguien haya traído algo para sacarlos del desmayo, porque si Naruto llama a sus espadas o sus invocaciones este campo de entrenamiento se volverá un infierno-dijo Jiraiya.

Itachi se paro frente a Sasuke.

-Porque no te haces un favor Sasuke, y te vas de aquí-dijo serio Itachi.

-¿Por qué no me explicas de una maldita vez que quisiste decir en el estadio? Maldito traidor-respondió Sasuke.

-Sigues siendo un idiota hermano pequeño-respondió Itachi.

-Lo único que sé es que tú mataste a todo el clan, a nuestra familia, a nuestros padres, tíos, primos, a todos, ¡maldito cobarde! ¡Me dejaste sin nadie! ¡Luego huiste de Konoha! Eres la vergüenza del clan Uchiha-dijo con odio Sasuke.

-Si puede que sea una vergüenza para el clan por no apoyar la estupidez, la mentira y las ansias de poder del clan, Sasuke tú eras un niño inocente, no era pertinente involucrarte-dijo Itachi.

-¡Mientes, mientes! ¡Siempre me has mentido! ¡Ahora pretendes que crea que exterminaste al clan por mi bien, eres un asqueroso traidor y yo te matare!-dijo el Uchiha menor con odio y tomando postura de combate.

-Sasuke si la única forma de abrir tus ojos es derrotarte lo hare, ¡Hinokami no ken!-dijo Itachi

De la nada Itachi se cubrió de fuego, lentamente las llamas fueron recorriendo el cuerpo del Uchiha hasta llegar a sus manos y tomar forma de espada.

-Itachi…Itachi…Itachi tiene…tiene…la Hinokami no ken-dijo asombrado Danzo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Te acuerdas de lo que dijimos sobre la espada de Suijin-Hiruzen asintió-pues la Hinokami no Ken es la espada del dios del fuego-explico Danzo.

Shikaku, Gai, Shibi y Hiruzen respiraron agitadamente.

Karin en tanto estaba frente a los shinobi de Kusa.

-Ríndete fenómeno eres una cosa rara, una maldita malnacida que debe morir-dijo un Jounin de Kusa.

-Dejen de molestar a mi novia, ella no está sola, yo la defenderé de basuras como ustedes-dijo serio el joven Aburame.

-Parece que la puta consiguió un perdedor que muriera por ella, será un gusto acabar con ambos-dijo otro Jounin.

-Nunca podrán siquiera tocarnos-respondió Karin, una mirada llena de rabia afloraba en sus ojos.

-No nos asustan malditos bastardos-contestaron varios ninjas de Kusa.

-Pues deberían, aun no he ajustado las cuentas con Kusagakure ustedes hicieron mi vida miserable, tuve que vivir con harapos, tuve que comer basura para sobrevivir, dormir en las noches de invierno en las calles cubierta solamente con algunos cartones que difícilmente conseguía, entre medio de ratas, si hay unos bastardos son todos los que habitan en Kusa, y me encargare de eliminarlos a todos-dijo seria Karin.

-Y yo te ayudare Karin-chan-dijo Shino.

Un par de jóvenes Gennin de Kusa oyeron lo que dijo la chica, era inaudito, su pueblo había discriminado al máximo a la chica que tenían en frente, ellos lo entendían hasta cierto punto ya que ellos también fueron discriminados por ser huérfanos, ya que en Kusa los huérfanos eran discriminados cruelmente, ellos tuvieron la suerte que una familia les dio alojamiento pero no los adopto pero eso los salvo en cierta forma de sufrir lo de Karin, ya que antes de que esa familia los ayudara ellos sufrían casi lo mismo que Karin. Los Gennin se alejaron de los de Kusa y se acercaron a Karin.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto de mala forma Karin al ver a los chicos acercarse.

-Queremos ayudarte-dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Shino con desconfianza.

-Porque somos huérfanos y sabemos por lo que paso Karin-sama, es injusto y solo porque el destino fue un poco más generoso con nosotros no terminamos vistiendo harapos y comiendo basura y gracias a eso también pudimos convertirnos en ninjas, algo que a la mayoría de los huérfanos nos está negado-explico la chica.

-Está bien pónganse cerca del tipo con cara de tonto, el los cuidara-dijo Karin señalando a Utakata.

-Utakata cuida a estos chicos por favor-dijo Shino.

-Está bien pero recuerden que no soy niñera de nadie-dijo molesto Utakata.

-Te sirve para acostumbrarte ya que no creo que Hana quiera solo uno-dijo burlona Karin.

-Idiotas-dijo el Jinchuriki.

-¡Jinsei no Midori Ken!-dijo Karin.

De pronto un rayo verde cayó del cielo al desaparecer el rayo una espada de mango negro y filo verde estaba clavada en el suelo y alrededor de la espada comenzó a crecer hierbas y flores.

-¡Hōkuai!-grito Shino.

Shino estiro su mano y su arco apareció en su mano y en la espalda apareció el carcaj lleno de flechas.

-La jueza, el señor de los Insectos y la llama infernal van a juzgar a sus oponentes.

Shibi Aburame estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo, seguía calmado pero había algo totalmente nuevo, Shino había cambiado y para sorpresa de su padre, Shino se había vuelto más fuerte que cualquier Aburame, y eso llenaba de orgullo al hombre.

Lee miraba serio a los Akimichi.

-¡Beakurō!-dijo simplemente Lee.

Al instante aparecieron sus Nunchakus y el rugido de un oso el heredero del clan Zhang estaba listo y dispuesto a luchar.

-Imposible-dijo Gai.

-¿Qué pasa Gai?-pregunto Asuma.

-Lee…Lee…realmente es un Zhang-dijo Gai.

-¿Qué quieres decir Gai?-pregunto Yugao.

-Los Nunchakus que tiene Lee solo pueden ser usados por alguien del clan Zhang, increíble-contesto Gai.

-¿Qué tiene de especial el clan Zhang?-pregunto Sakura.

-Son un clan guerrero, o mejor dicho eran un clan guerrero del país del fuego, valientes y leales, de hecho en cuanto a valentía, lealtad y fuerza física estaban a la par de los Uzumaki o los Senju, eran poco dados al Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, ya que en ellos el Taijutsu era natural, de hecho los Zhang crearon el Goken, lamentablemente su rastro se pierde poco después de la caída de Uzu-explico Gai, dejando asombrados a todos.

Fuu miraba molesta a los ninjas de Taki, quería divertirse pero no eran más de 15 ninjas y eso la molestaba a más no poder.

En tanto al menos 30 Hyuga de la familia principal estaban frente a Hinata.

-¡Bien, ¿Dónde te escondes Hiashi?! ¡ ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentar al estorbo, a la incompetente, a la vergüenza del honorable clan Hyuga?! ¡Responde! ¡Maldito cobarde!-grito furiosa Hinata.

-No tengo por qué contestarte maldita puta traidora, eres una bastarda, una inútil y hoy el clan Hyuga exterminara a todas las molestias empezando por ti, maldita bastarda, disfrute de la muerte de tu estúpido padre, aunque reconozco que me hubiera encantado hacerlo yo mismo, pero de todos modos el murió, creyendo que su linda hija y el imbécil de su hijo se cuidarían el uno al otro, jajaja, que imbécil, jajaja-comento Hiashi.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar así de mi padre, maldito bastardo!-dijo molesta Hinata.

-Jajaja, puedo y lo hare él era un imbécil, lo mismo que tu querido Neji-Niisan, y la pequeña puta de tu hermana, las dos se parecen a la perra de su madre, siempre llorando y quejándose, pero hoy se acaba eso-dijo con pura maldad Hiashi.

-¡Suijin!-grito furiosa Hinata.

-¿Qué me harás con ese pedazo de basura maldita perra?-dijo con burla Hiashi.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Una habilidad de la espada de Suijin es extraer la humedad de lo que sea, y ahora al parecer Hinata usara esa habilidad este sitio se convertirá en un árido desierto-dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto sin embargo se acerco a Hinata y le toco el hombro.

-Calma recuerda las lecciones de Kokuryū-sensei y Kurama-sensei-dijo suavemente el rubio.

Hinata respiro profundamente.

-Tienes razón amor, si me dejo llevar por la rabia lastimare a quienes debo proteger, discúlpame-dijo más tranquila la Hyuga.

-Está bien ahora encárgate de esos molestos Hyuga-sugirió el rubio.

-De acuerdo amor-dijo Hinata antes de besar al rubio.

Disculpa la demora cara de serpiente, pero debía calmar a mi novia, sino era capaz de secar todo y no sería muy bueno eso-explico el rubio.

-Jujuju, déjate de fanfarronadas Naruto-kun ahora te acabare aquí y ahora y luego hare lo mismo con tus amigos luego usare sus cuerpos para experimentar y sacar la máxima utilidad a sus cuerpos, jujuju-contesto Orochimaru.

-Ya quisieras cara de serpiente-respondió el Uzumaki.**  
**

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas es todo por hoy la proxima actualizacion si todo sale como planeo sera el miercoles o jueves, quiero aprovechar de agradecer todos los comentarios que han llegado hasta ahora y el apoyo recibido. espero sus comentarios sobre la historia.

Saludos.


	42. Chapter 42 Capitulos 83 y 84

Bueno chicos y chicas aqui esta el capitulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 83 La gran batalla del campo numero 7 Segunda Parte.**

El ambiente era tenso parecía que nadie quería hacer el primer movimiento el grupo de Naruto estaba tranquilo, pero listos a responder cualquier ataque, en tanto Konoha y sus aliados estaban tratando de buscar una apertura por donde atacar a los monstruos, los primeros en hacer su movimiento fueron los Inuzuka que lanzaron su ataque a Hana y sus lobos eso fue suficiente para que Kusa, los Yamanaka, lo Akimichi se lanzaran en contra de sus respectivos rivales.

-Bien Akayuki, Kuroi yuki, prepárense esto recién comienza-dijo la chica con una mirada feroz y sin miedo en contra de los que venían de frente a atacarlos.

-¡Gatsuga!-gritaron varios miembros del clan junto a sus perros.

-Que patético esperaba más-comento Kuroi yuki.

-¿Que mas esperas de unos simples perros hermano? Al menos nos servirán para calentar los músculos un poco-comento Akayuki.

Ambos lobos se pusieron uno al lado del otro y se lanzaron contra los Inuzuka que venían con su Gatsuga, de un potente golpe a un costado desestabilizaron la técnica e hicieron que los perros y amos quedaran maltrechos, en tanto Hana se acerco a sus lobos con su espada en la mano.

-¡Kenjutsu: Ataque doble de colmillos y Garras!-dijo la chica.

Hana corrió a la par de sus lobos atacando a quien se les cruzara, de repente Hana hería a alguien y lo acababa Akayuki, después Akayuki eludía un ataque, Kuroi yuki atacaba al oponente mientras Hana cortaba una cabeza al lado del lobo negro, era un ataque feroz y sin compasión.

-Creo que podríamos usar eso-comento Akayuki.

-Tienes razón será divertido hacerlo-contesto el lobo negro.

-Bueno aquí vamos-dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

-¡Katon: Kasai Kiba!-grito Hana.

Los tres se cubrieron de fuego y se lanzaron al ataque solo se veía un destello de fuego y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la espada de Hana segando vidas y los gruñidos de los lobos al desgarrar a alguien, quienes no eran desgarrados por las espada o las fauces de los lobos, eran quemados por el fuego que cubría a los tres, era un espectáculo hermoso y terrible de ver.

En tanto Tsume y Kiba estaban aterrados la cuarta parte del clan Inuzuka había caído ya a manos de Hana y sus feroces lobos. Pero eso estaba lejos de acabar para el clan Inuzuka.

Hana miro con pena a su ex clan.

-Ríndanse ahora y perdonare sus vidas-dijo seria la compañera de los lobos.

-Nunca, los Inuzuka nunca nos rendimos-contesto Kiba.

-Que no ven que solo van acabar muertos-dijo Hana con desesperación tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su ex familia.

-No tenemos porque hacerte caso traidora, solo eres una asquerosa traidora-dijo Tsume con asco.

-Madre no quiero lastimarlos, pero si me obligan los destruiré completamente-dijo con dolor Hana.

-Yo no soy tu madre puta traidora, tú eres nadie para el clan Inuzuka-respondió Tsume.

-De acuerdo ustedes lo pidieron, quise salvarles la vida, pero su orgullo los llevara a la destrucción-respondió Hana cambiando el tono de amable a frio.

-No te tenemos miedo, traidora-dijo Kiba.

-Pues deberían-dijo fríamente la compañera de los lobos.

En tanto Shikamaru y Yugito estaban frente a los de Oto de la nada, los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia las tropas de Otogakure.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos?-pregunto Shikaku preocupado por su hijo.

-Van a comenzar la batalla-explico Jiraiya.

-Pero los Nara siempre hemos sido ninjas de apoyo, nunca de ataque frontal-dijo angustiado el padre de Shikamaru.

-Eso era antes que Naruto y Kurama-sama entrenaran a Shikamaru, ahora él es el primer Nara no vago de la historia-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jiraiya?-pregunto Danzo.

-Naruto y Kurama-sama convirtieron a Shikamaru de un vago sin remedio en un shinobi de temer, y ahora verán que tan temible es-respondió el Sannin.

-Yo me encardo de los de la derecha tú de la izquierda Shika-chan-dijo Yugito.

-De acuerdo Yu-chan-contesto Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-¿Yu-chan? ¿Shika-chan?-dijo Naruto que era el que estaba más cerca.

Yugito y Shikamaru mejor se fueron a encargar de sus enemigos antes que Naruto comenzara a molestarlos.

Yugito se enfrento a los ninjas de Oto del lado derecho con una mirada fría, sus Sai de oro tomados con firmeza y sin esperar un movimiento se lanzo contra los ninjas de Otogakure, en tanto Shikamaru avanzo con calma, hasta quedar frente a sus oponentes su sombra se alargo un poco y pareció un segundo cuerpo, los ninjas de Otogakure se lanzaron contra el joven Nara, Shikamaru los vio lanzarse hacia el confiados en la gran cantidad de ninjas que eran, pero esa cantidad no era suficiente para derrotar a la sombra de la muerte.

-¡Kenjutsu: Corte de sombras!-dijo el Nara.

Los que venían en primera fila se detuvieron al ver que el Nara movía sus espadas, para evitar los daños pero el daño ya estaba hecho, de pronto varios ninjas comenzaron a caer con extraños cortes en el cuerpo.

-Imposible-dijeron a la vez Hiruzen, Danzo y Oonoki.

-¿Cuándo los corto si ni siquiera se acercaron para tocarlo?-pregunto Shibi Aburame.

Los ninjas de Oto estaban sorprendidos pero rápidamente se volvieron a lanzar contra Shikamaru.

-¡Kenjutsu: Corte de la sombra alada!-dijo el Nara.

Mientras movía su espada los ninjas de Otogakure esta vez pusieron más espacio para evitar cualquier truco, de pronto la segunda fila comenzó a caer decapitada y la primera fila con los mismos cortes que los primeros.

-¡ ¿Cómo demonios lo hace?! ¡Estoy seguro que esta vez no toco a nadie! -dijo Asuma.

-Es simplemente letal y su combinación única-dijo Shikaku.

-Shikaku ¿tú sabes lo que hace?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Sí, el llevo el control de sombras de los Nara a un nivel nunca antes visto, hasta podría decir que es único, el corte producido en los ninjas de Oto es producido por la sombra y la decapitación de los otros fue hecha por el murciélago que invoco-explico el padre de Shikamaru.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto Oonoki confundido.

-Eso es gracias a sus espadas las Kage no ken, esas espadas prohibidas le pertenecen a Shikamaru, y con ellas puede hacer cosas impensadas con las sombras, Shikamaru no necesita tocar físicamente a un oponente para lastimarlo, su sombra tiene que estar en contacto con la de su oponente y listo estas acabado, además gracias a sus espadas él puede alargar su sombra sin que se note, cualquiera vería una sombra leve, incluso a simple vista pareciera que no hay sombra, pero la hay y es ahí donde ataca Shikamaru, ahora lo del murciélago usando el mismo método el murciélago pasa de la sombra de Shikamaru a la de sus oponentes y una vez ahí procede atacar en las sombras.

Shikamaru se acerco a los ninjas de Oto estos rápidamente lo rodearon, Shikamaru clavo las espadas en el suelo y comenzó a hacer unos sellos con la mano los ninjas de Oto trataron de moverse pero estaban como pegados al suelo.

-¡Katon: Fuego de sombras!-dijo el Nara.

De las sombras comenzaron a salir varias bolas de fuego que acabaron con los ninjas que rodearon a Shikamaru.

-Imposible nadie había podido hacer una técnica elemental a través de una sombra, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo?-dijo sorprendido Shikaku.

-El entrenamiento de Uzu-respondió Jiraiya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Shikamaru en la escala de rangos del nuevo Uzu es Jounin, pero no como los Jounin de cualquier aldea, su habilidad es de nivel Kage bajo, lo mismo que Yugito, Lee, Shino, Hana, Konan y Utakata; Karin, Neji, Temari e Itachi están en un nivel de habilidad de Kage Medio, Gaara y Fuu, están en un nivel de Kage alto, Hinata está en el nivel Rikudo bajo, y Naruto está en Rikudo medio, aunque si agregáramos el chakra de Kurama estaría a un paso del nivel Rikudo mas alto-explico Jiraiya.

-¿Qué es eso de nivel Rikudo?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Naruto hace mucho supero el nivel Kage, pero él no quiso quedarse estancado ahí así que creo el nivel que seguía que se supone es el nivel que tenía Rikudo-Sennin y lo dividió en cinco niveles-explico el Sannin.

-me quiere decir que Naruto está casi al nivel de Rikudo Sennin y el resto están como mínimo a nivel de un Kage-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Como es la escala de rangos?-pregunto Danzo.

-La escala de rangos en Uzu es el común en cualquier aldea, la diferencia radica que cada nivel es al meno veces más fuerte como mínimo, que el rango equivalente de otra aldea-explico Jiraiya.

-Increíble-dijeron Hanabi y Konohamaru.

En tanto Yugito ya había llegado frente a sus enemigos.

-Ríndete preciosa y no te haremos daño-dijo un Jounin de Oto.

-Como si pudieran dañarme, es hora que se reúnan con su creador-dijo la rubia jugando con sus armas.

De pronto la chica desapareció de la vista de los ninjas de Oto, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que la chica había saltado, pero cuando cayó al piso empezó a destrozar a sus enemigos, los ninjas de Oto, veían un resplandor dorado salir de las manos de la chica, antes de caer muertos, con un movimiento fluido la chica puso sus Sai en su cintura sostenidos por un cinturón y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos con las manos.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi! ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo la rubia.

Ambas técnicas golpearon a sus oponentes, mientras la rubia volvía a usar sus temibles Sai, la chica se movía con una velocidad felina y su forma de esquivar a veces tomaba ángulos imposibles.

-Bueno es hora de ponerme un poco más seria, ¡Técnica Tentai-kin: rayo de luz!-dijo la rubia.

De sus Sai salieron dos haces de luz que electrocutaron a sus oponentes, los ninjas de Oto caían como moscas a manos de la rubia.

-Yugito ha progresado mas allá de lo que creía posible, me llena de orgullo verla luchar-dijo serio el Raikage.

Mientras Shino y Karin estaban frente a los ninjas de Kusa.

-Ríndanse y les daremos una muerte rápida e indolora-dijo un Jounin de Kusa.

-Rendirnos nunca, los shinobi de Uzu no conocen esa palabra-contesto con orgullo Karin.

Rápidamente la chica se lanzo contra los ninjas de Kusa y comenzó a atacar usando su espada.

-¡Kenjutsu: Segadora de vidas!-dijo la chica.

La chica paso rápidamente por entre los ninjas enemigos cortando cabezas a una velocidad asombrosa.

Shino en tanto tomo su arco puso una flecha, y la lanzo contra unos ninjas que intentaban atacar a Karin por la espalda.

-¡Técnica Hōkuai: Tercer ojo!-dijo el Aburame al lanzar la flecha.

La flecha surco el aire y el tipo que estaba cerca de Karin no se dio cuenta que había sido atacado, solo lo noto cuando una flecha salía veloz por entremedio de sus ojos dejándolo muerto en el acto, los que estaban en la barrera se asustaron al ver que la flecha que había lanzado Shino seguía directo hacia Karin, pero se sorprendieron cuando la flecha a punto de impactar a la pelirroja desapareció de la nada y reapareció frente a la chica para seguir su rumbo y atravesar a otros dos sujetos de Kusa.

Shino ya tenía una segunda flecha lista.

-¡Tecnica Hōkuai: Destructor de Corazón!-dijo Shino al momento de lanzar la segunda flecha.

La flecha surco el aire y fue a clavarse en el pecho de un sujeto, atravesándolo como si fuera un trozo de papel, pero al salir del otro lado la flecha dejo un gran agujero y en medio iba el corazón aun palpitante del sujeto a quien le fue arrancado, haciendo lo mismo con otros dos sujetos. En tanto Karin tenia aun su espada en las manos la dejo en el suelo e hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Katon: Göen Rasengan!-dijo la pelirroja al momento de encajar el Rasengan de fuego en la espalda de un sujeto.

-NO puede ser esa es la técnica con que Naruto me derroto cuando se fue de Konoha-dijo asombrado Asuma.

-¿Cómo es que esa chica sabe esa técnica?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Es sencillo Naruto se la enseño dado que Karin es su prima-revelo Jiraiya.

Luego vio que venían al menos unos 15 sujetos en su contra.

-Veo que tendré que usar algo de Taijutsu-dijo la chica con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Muere!-gritaron los sujetos.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Ira de Cerberos!-dijo la pelirroja.

Al instante los 15 ninjas de Kusa quedaron tirados en el suelo más que seres humanos parecían bolsas ya que Karin les hizo polvo todos sus huesos con su técnica, sangre salía de donde se suponía estaba la boca.

Mientras Shino estaba contra al menos 10 sujetos, el Aburame simplemente estiro sus manos hacia adelante, luego dijo.

-¡Técnica Aburame: Tsunami devorador!

De la nada aparecieron miles quizás millones de insectos de las mangas del chico y crearon una gran ola de insectos, que cubrieron a los pobres ninjas de Kusa, lo único que se podía oir de ellos eran los gritos de dolor pero luego de unos segundos los gritos cesaron y cuando los insectos volvieron a Shino, lo único que quedo de los ninjas de Kusa fueron sus blancos huesos.

* * *

**Capitulo 84 La gran batalla del campo numero 7 Tercera Parte.**

Los ninjas restantes de Kusa al ver como Shino y Karin se acercaban decidieron huir para salvar sus vidas, en tanto los Ninjas de Suna miraban con duda a Gaara y su enorme invocación, ninguno se atrevía a atacar, de repente una chica avanzo con algo de miedo frente a la enorme Hidra.

-Veo que solo con verte Lerna, hizo que el valor de los shinobi de Sunagakure, se esfumo, salvo en esta chica-comento Gaara.

-Veo que sí, me la comeré, no me alcanzara ni siquiera para entretener a una de mis cabezas pero es un inicio-dijo la criatura fastidiada.

-Disculpe pero puedo hablar con usted Gaara-sama-dijo la chica.

-Espera Lerna, veamos que tiene que decir-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Demonios Gaara-chan tú y tu amabilidad a veces me da rabia-dijo mas molesta la Hidra.

Gaara de un salto bajo de la cabeza de la hidra, pero la criatura era desconfiada así que puso dos de sus cabezas listas para proteger a Gaara, y el resto de las cabezas quedaron mirando a los ninjas de Suna.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto serio Gaara.

De repente la chica se arrodillo delante de Gaara.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón-dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gaara quedo sorprendido, la hidra tampoco lo podía creer, la chica había arriesgado su vida para pedirle perdón a Gaara, Lerna sabia la historia de Gaara y nunca se imagino que hubiera alguien que le pidiera perdón a Gaara en todo Sunagakure.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?-pregunto Gaara confundido.

-mientras tú estabas en Suna yo te veía desde lejos y no me acercaba a ti porque todos los adultos te decían monstruo, incluso te odie sin molestarme en conocerte, te pido perdón, por eso, fui una prejuiciosa, una estúpida-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, eso ya es pasado-dijo Gaara agachándose y levantando la cara de la chica y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Puedes al menos decirme tu nombre-pidió Gaara amablemente.

-Matsuri-respondió la chica.

Lamentablemente para Gaara alguien vio el beso en la frente de Matsuri.

Lerna sintió un enorme poder ser liberado.

-Te acabas de meter en un enorme lio Gaara-chan-dijo la Hidra.

Fuu estaba molesta por los pocos enemigos que tenía enfrente, pero su malhumor aumento enormemente al ver a su novio darle un beso en la frente a otra chica.

-Lo siento chicos pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes-dijo molesta la chica con una enorme aura oscura rodeándola y un instinto asesino gigantesco.

-"Cálmate Fuu-chan"-dijo en la mente de Fuu Choumei.

-"Lo siento Sensei pero esa perra ofrecida ahora sabrá, que meterse con mi novio es una sentencia de muerte, luego le daré una lección a Gaara-kun para que aprenda a no andar de coqueto, jajaja"-contesto Fuu con una risa maniaca al Biju.

-"Fuu-chan, cálmate, no es bueno que te molestes"-comento el Biju.

-"Si estoy calmada Sensei, lo único que quiero es matar a esa mosquita muerta jajaja"-respondió Fuu.

-"Primero deberías encargarte de los ninjas de Taki luego piensas en como castigar a tu novio"-sugirió Choumei.

-"Tienes razón Sensei, primero los destrozare a ellos y luego a Gaara-kun"-dijo con una mirada sádica la Jinchuriki.

-"No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Gaara cuando Fuu-chan llegue a su lado"-pensó Choumei.

-¡Kamakiri ken!-grito molesta Fuu.

Al instante aparecieron las kamas de Fuu y un brillo de sed de sangre apareció en sus ojos.

-Pobres ninjas de Taki y Gaara-kun-menciono con pesar Jiraiya.

-¿Qué quiere decir Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto Konohamaru.

-Fuu dejara de ser el viento de la muerte para convertirse en el huracán de la muerte está furiosa, todo por la amabilidad de Gaara y un gesto inocente de su parte pero Fuu no lo ve así-explico el Sannin.

-Te refieres al beso en la frente-menciono Oonoki.

-Sí y los ninjas de Taki pagaran las consecuencias-respondió el Sannin.

Fuu desapareció de repente y estaba frente a los ninjas de Taki los sujetos se sorprendieron donde vieron aparecer de repente a la chica.

-Uso el Hiraishin-dijo Hiruzen.

-No, simplemente se quito sus sellos de gravedad-explico Jiraiya.

-¡Füton: Tornado!-dijo Fuu.

De inmediato Fuu comenzó a girar con las kamas bien sujetas la técnica era similar al Kaiten de los Hyuga pero en vez de formar una cúpula creaba un poderoso tornado, además el tornado llevaba una gran cantidad de chakra Füton, pero eso no era todo, parecía que la corriente de aire llevaba disuelto un enorme instinto asesino, lo que impedía pensar con claridad a los ninjas de Taki de pronto la fuerza del viento los arrastro al tornado, al llegar a la base del tornado algunos afortunados fueron cortados por las kamas de Fuu, ya que su sufrimiento no fue muy grande, en cambio los otros desafortunados que no alcanzaron a ser heridos por las kamas de Fuu fueron ascendiendo mientras el chakra Füton los iba cortando poco a poco, en menos de un minuto Fuu había acabado con los ninjas de Taki ahora le quedaban solamente dos objetivos. Gaara y Matsuri.

-"Oye Gaara porque mejor no vamos a luchar contra los ninjas de tu padre porque siento una sed enorme de sangre que viene de tu novia"-recomendó Shukaku.

-"Creo que es lo más saludable"-reconoció Gaara.

-Vamos Lerna es hora de divertirnos, Matsuri ve donde están esos chicos de Kusa y no te apartes del lado de Utakata-ordeno el pelirrojo.

Gaara no había dado ni dos pasos cuando apareció Fuu, totalmente molesta.

-Bien Gaara Akasuna espero una buena y creíble explicación de ¿Por qué besaste a esa chica?-dijo una Fuu totalmente molesta.

-Yo solo le di un beso en la frente y no por lo que tú crees-aclaro Gaara.

-Si claro y Hinata es rubia no-dijo furiosa la peli verde.

-Fuu después matas a tu novio ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Lerna.

-Tu cállate Lerna, esta discusión es más importante que esos ninjas de cuarta de Sunagakure-contesto Fuu.

Fuu iba a seguir alegando cuando Gaara la agarra por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente.

-Eso es para que veas que solo pienso en ti Fuu-chan, tú eres a la única que amo, y lo del beso solo lo hice para que dejara de llorar Matsuri-explico el pelirrojo.

-Cállate tontito-dijo la peli verde volviendo a besar al Jinchuriki.

-Estos chicos me harán millonario-dijo Jiraiya con los ojos brillosos.

-Ya está pensando en su próximo libro-dijo con pesar Danzo.

-Bueno Gaara-chan para que me perdones te ayudare a acabar con ellos-ofreció la Jinchuriki.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gaara derrotado.

Ambos Jinchuriki y la Hidra miraron a sus oponentes.

-Bien acabemos esto pronto que quiero ir a consentirte mi amorcito-dijo Fuu.

-De acuerdo, Lerna puedes comenzar-dijo el pelirrojo.

Al instante la cabeza que lanzaba fuego escupió una enorme llamarada que calcino a muchos shinobi de Suna, luego la cabeza que lanzaba rayos hizo lo propio, la enorme hidra con dos de sus cabezas estaba haciendo enormes estragos en las filas de Suna.

-sigue atacando a discreción Lerna, yo iré a divertirme con mi padre-dijo Gaara.

-Yo iré al lado derecho, Lerna el lado izquierdo es todo tuyo-dijo Fuu.

-¿Desde cuándo eres la jefa mocosa?-dijo la Hidra.

-Desde que soy novia de este bombón-dijo Fuu agarrando a Gaara.

-Como diría Shikamaru problemática-dijo Lerna.

Los tres se dividieron, Lerna y Fuu se divertían acabando con los ninjas de Suna.

-Estás muerto monstruo-dijo el Kazekage.

-Lo que digas padre-dijo con odio el pelirrojo.

Gaara esperaba el ataque de su padre, el Kazekage miraba con odio al pelirrojo y esperaba encontrar alguna abertura para empezar a atacar. Pero Gaara no mostraba ninguna.

-Si no piensas atacar atacare yo padre-dijo con rabia contenida el Jinchuriki.

-¡Doton: Doryūdan!-dijo el pelirrojo.

El dragón de tierra comenzó a escupir bolas de barro que se dirigían hacia el Kazekage.

-¡Elemento magnético: Muro de polvo dorado!-dijo el Kazekage creando una pared de oro.

-Nada mal padre pero esto recién empieza, ¡Füton: Renkūdan!-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Esa débil técnica no podrá pasar mi pared dorada-dijo el Kazekage.

Pero, paso algo que el Kazekage no esperaba el nivel actual de su hijo iba más allá de lo que él hubiera esperado, al impactar las balas de aire comprimido, la pared al comienzo pareció que no pasaría nada pero luego de un par de de balas mas la pared empezó a agrietarse otras cuantas más y la pared cedió, ante la sorpresa del Kazekage, pero eso no fue todo el Kazekage se descuido un segundo tiempo suficiente para que Gaara pudiera escurrir su arena hasta los pies de su padre, este se dio cuenta y logro eludir la arena pero no se esperaba que Gaara apareciera de pronto frente a él.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Puño de arena!-dijo Gaara.

El Kazekage eludió el ataque, de repente de los nudillos de Gaara salió una delgada lanza de arena fina como un senbon en dirección al líder de Suna este rápidamente activo su arena dorada.

-¡Ryūsa Bakuryū Sakin!-grito el Kazekage.

Una enorme ola dorada apareció y detuvo la técnica de Gaara, pero la ola dorada siguió su avance, a Gaara no le quedo otra que retroceder de un salto pero rápidamente envió su propia ola de arena.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Ola de arena!-dijo el pelirrojo sin ninguna emoción.

Ambas olas chocaron y se anularon mutuamente, pero Gaara no detuvo su ataque.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Ataud de arena!-dijo Gaara.

El Kazekage logro eludir la mayor parte de la técnica al dar un salto hacia atrás pero su pierna izquierda alcanzo a ser atrapada con un movimiento de la mano del pelirrojo la pierna del Kazekage quedo destrozada.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-dijo el Kazekage furioso.

-Kazekage-sama retroceda nosotros nos encargaremos-dijeron un par de Jounin que vinieron a ayudar a su líder.

De la nada apareció un tercer Jounin que se dispuso a ayudar al Kazekage.

-Estas huyendo padre-dijo con burla Gaara.

-Maldito bastardo me vengare por esto-dijo el Kazekage furioso mientras retrocedía ayudado por el Jounin.

Mientras Lerna y Fuu hacían estragos en las filas de los ninjas de Suna, la enorme Hidra solo estaba usando dos de sus cabezas para lanzar rayos y fuego, mientras las otras ocho se dedicaban a devorar a los ninjas de Suna, en tanto Fuu usando sus kamas estaba destrozando ninjas a diestra y siniestra.

Gaara ni siquiera sudo para encargarse de los Jounin que protegieron la retirada de su padre, en un momento se puso al lado de Fuu.

-¡Estilo del desierto: Gran ola de Arena!-dijo el pelirrojo.

Gaara genero una enorme ola de arena que cubrió todo el campo de batalla enterrando a la gran mayoría de los shinobi de Suna, solo un puñado sobrevivió al ataque. Los sobrevivientes se retiraron dado que no tenían opciones contra los dos Jinchuriki y la enorme bestia convocada por Gaara. El Kazekage miro con furia como Gaara derroto a los ninjas de Suna una de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, mas de 500 ninjas de Suna ese dia perdieron la vida a manos de Gaara, Fuu y Lerna, mas de 200 ninjas quedaron heridos de diversa consideración, eso incluía la propio Kazekage y solo cincuenta ninjas sobrevivieron sin un rasguño al ataque de los dos Jinchuriki y la invocación.**  
**


	43. Chapter 43 Capitulos 85 y 86

Bueno chicos y chicas a peticion popular les subi estos capitulos extras espero que les gusten.

* * *

**Capitulo 85 La gran batalla del campo número siete. Cuarta Parte.**

La gran mayoría de los ninjas de Oto habían sido exterminados por Shikamaru y Yugito, Shino y Karin se habían encargado de los ninjas de Kusa, Hana había diezmado a la cuarta parte del clan Inuzuka y miraba con ferocidad a su antiguo clan, el dialogo había fracasado estrepitosamente los lobos se movían incómodos, dado que sabían lo que iba hacer su compañera, Fuu en tanto había acabado con los ninjas de Taki, en tanto Gaara y su invocación la Hidra Lerna habían diezmado enormemente a los ninjas de Suna y mas encima lastimaron al Kazekage que huyo para salvar la vida, además habían contado con la ayuda de Fuu.

Lee en tanto estaba frente a los Akimichi, su mirada era tranquila, pero se notaba que estaba listo para luchar, movía sus nunchakus casi con desesperación era la hora de la verdad para el chico, sobretodo porque Gai lo estaba viendo, tomo aire para calmarse. Ya más tranquilo empezó nuevamente a mover su Nunchakus y esta vez las armas parecían rugir como un enorme oso listo para presentar batalla.

En tanto los Akimichi estaban un tanto nerviosos habían visto lo que habían hecho Shikamaru, Hana, Shino, sin mencionar a Gaara, Fuu y Karin, pero lo que más preocupaba a Chouza en ese momento es el poder de Hinata y Naruto dado que se suponía que eran los más fuertes, pero ninguno de los que habían combatido hasta ahora dejaban de desmerecer, la situación era critica, y Chouza lo sabía, se había dado cuenta tarde que había escogido mal su bando.

Algunos Akimichi mas jóvenes decidieron atacar, ya que se aburrieron de esperar, antes que Chouza pudiera detenerlos un grupo de 5 jóvenes Akimichi se lanzaron contra Lee.

-¡Cho Baika no Jutsu!-gritaron dos de los que se habían lanzado al ataque mientras sus cuerpos crecían a un tamaño enorme, eso incluía las lanzas que usaban como armas.

-¡Nikudan Sensha!-Dijeron los otros tres lanzándose como enormes bolas hacia el chico de Uzu.

Lee los espero con calma, parecía no tener miedo, los tres que se lanzaron como enorme pelotas atacaron desde tres puntos distintos al chico de Uzu, Gai casi entra en desesperación al ver a su protegido rodeado por tres enormes bolas humanas, un pensamiento surco la cabeza del Jounin "Lee va a morir irremediablemente", ese era el pensamiento de Gai una y otra vez, las tres bolas humanas arremetieron sin piedad contra el chico.

-"Es una buena idea atacar desde tres ángulos distintos"-pensó Chouza.

Sin embargo, había algo que incomodaba al líder Akimichi ese algo era que el chico ni siquiera hacia un movimiento para eludir el golpe y eso en cualquier sentido era ilógico y muy arriesgado.

Los tres chicos Akimichi hicieron contacto con Lee.

- "Es su fin"- pensaron Chouza y Gai.

De pronto las enormes bolas humanas fueron reduciendo su velocidad eso era extraño, de pronto pararon del todo, cuando paro el giro de los Akimichi la sorpresa fue enorme Lee había detenido a los tres Akimichi a dos con sus manos y al tercero con su pierna estaba en una extraña posición pero se mantenía firme y sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar, cuando acabaron de girar los Akimichi, Lee tomo sus Nunchakus.

-¡Estilo Zhang: Doble garra de Oso!-dijo Lee.

Al instante golpeo con sus armas a dos de los Akimichi convertidos en enormes Bolas. Enviándolos lejos y muy lastimados.

El tercero inmóvil aun sostenido con el pie de Lee trato de retroceder al ver el feroz golpe recibido por sus compañeros pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Kasai senpū!-grito el Zhang.

De pronto el tercer Akimichi cayó muerto por la técnica de Lee, los de Konoha y los que estaban en la barrera estaban sorprendidos, Gai no podía creerlo.

-Es similar al Konoha senpü, pero la diferencia es que usa el fuego, es una técnica asombrosa-comento Gai.

-No sé porque tengo el presentimiento que hasta ahora no hemos visto ni la cuarta parte del poder total de esos chicos-cometo Danzo.

-¿Por qué lo dice Danzo-sama?-pregunto Shibi Aburame.

Es simple Shibi, estos chicos están jugando con sus oponentes, ya hemos visto lo que algunos son capaces de hacer pero hay un detalle, es ese todo su poder o la mitad de su poder, o quizás la cuarta parte de su poder, solo ellos lo saben-comento Danzo.

-De hecho ellos no han usado ni siquiera el 20 por ciento de sus habilidades, quizás la única que usara el 30 o 40 por ciento de su fuerza real será Hinata ya que está furiosa con el clan Hyuga por lo que querían hacer con su hermana-comento Utakata.

Los de dentro de la barrera estaban sorprendidos y a la vez tenían una pregunta realmente preocupante en sus mentes.

-"¿Cuál es el verdadero poder del grupo de Naruto?"-se preguntaban.

Y la respuesta era una sola.

-"Solo ellos lo saben."

De pronto Lee se lanzo contra los Akimichi que habían crecido, muchos creían que se había desesperado y estaba atacando a lo loco, de pronto el chico quedo en medio de los Akimichi y comenzó a golpear con fuerza a los dos Akimichi ante la sorpresa de todos el primer Akimichi de pronto se arrodillo y volvió a su tamaño normal cayendo inconsciente el segundo usando su enorme lanza envió un potente golpe en contra de Lee este simplemente lo detuvo en seco con sus Nunchakus y luego girando sus armas que parecían gruñir como osos se lanzo contra el sujeto acabándolo en cuestión de segundos, los demás Akimichi estaban sorprendidos, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar porque el chico de las grandes cejas, se lanzo contra ellos a una enorme velocidad, y comenzó a golpear a diestra y siniestra, nadie escapaba de la arremetida de Lee, el chico era rápido y letal nada podía detenerlo, cuando ya llevaba más de la tercera parte del clan derrotada Chouza decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, era demasiado el poder del chico del clan Zhang, pero una pregunta de repente surgió en su mente, si ese es el poder de Lee, ¿Cuál sería el poder de Naruto? Luego surgió otra pregunta igualmente perturbadora ¿Habrá alguien que pueda enfrentarse frente a frente a estos chicos?

-Clan Akimichi retirada-ordeno Chouza antes que su clan fuera masacrado inútilmente.

-Pero Chouza-sama-dijeron varios.

-Es una orden retirada-ordeno serio y con voz de mando Chouza.

-Pero Padre-dijo Chouji.

-pero nada Chouji, aun soy el líder del clan Akimichi y mi deber es velar por las vidas de los miembros del clan, y en este momento no estamos listos para enfrentarnos a Naruto y sus amigos, esa es la realidad-dijo serio Chouza.

Pero un par de jóvenes Akimichi no hicieron caso a su líder.

-¡Nikudan Sensha!-dijeron los jóvenes.

-no hicieron caso de la sabiduría de sus mayores ahora vera que por su idiotez, moriran sin remedio-dijo sin ninguna emoción Lee.

El Zhang tomo sus armas y comenzó a hacerlas girar, una vez que tomaron velocidad los nunchakus parecían rugir con ferocidad, el efecto era atemorizante.

-¡Estilo Zhang: Garra de oso negro!-dijo Lee.

Los Akimichi convertidos en enormes bolas fueron detenidos en seco cuando los nunchakus los golpearon, de pronto Lee dio una potente patada ascendente, pero no fue todo una vez estuvieron en el aire. Los nunchakus se impregnaron de chakra uno con chakra elemental de fuego y el otro con chakra elemental de Agua.

-¡Beakurō: Garra de agua! ¡Beakurō: Garra de fuego! –dijo Lee.

El nunchaku con naturaleza de fuego golpeo al Akimichi de la izquierda aun convertido en una esfera, y lo enterro en el suelo profundamente totalmente quemado, el del lado derecho fue golpeado por el nunchaku con naturaleza de agua, también fue enviado con una enorme fuerza hacia el suelo provocando un gran cráter pero a diferencia del otro Lee manipulo el chakra de agua para provocar un enorme corte en el Akimichi. Ambos Akimichi acabaron muertos ante la fuerza de Lee.

Ningún otro miembro del clan Akimichi volvió a cuestionar la orden de Chouza al ver como habían acabado los que desobedecieron.

En tanto Sasuke miraba con odio a su hermano. Sin embargo Itachi lo miraba casi con lastima.

-No quiero lastimarte Sasuke-dijo conciliadoramente Itachi.

-Si no quisieras lastimarme no habrías matado a todo el clan-contesto con odio Sasuke.

-Aunque no me creas era lo mejor, para la aldea y sobre todo para ti-menciono Itachi.

-No te creo traidor-dijo con odio Sasuke.

-Veo que eres hijo de mi padre, y es una verdadera lástima-dijo con pesar Itachi.

-¡Cállate maldito traidor! ¡Hoy vengare al clan Uchiha!-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke no me obligues a lastimarte-dijo Itachi tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke.

-¡No te escuchare bastardo! ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-grito Sasuke fuera de sí.

-De acuerdo Sasuke te mostrare una vez más la diferencia entre nuestros niveles-dijo con tristeza Itachi.

La bola de fuego que lanzo Sasuke iba directo contra Itachi, este simplemente tomo su espada con fuerza y la apunto hacia la bola de fuego, la bola de fuego antes que tocara a Itachi la espada la absorbió como si nada y dejo a Itachi como si nada, de pronto Itachi se cubrió de fuego.

-¿Eso fue una bola de fuego? Pensé que lo harías mejor Sasuke, esta es una verdadera bola de fuego ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

La bola de fuego de Itachi a diferencia de la anaranjada bola de Sasuke, esta era prácticamente blanca y mientras avanzaba iba dejando un rastro de suelo al rojo.

-Esa bola de fuego debe ser de muy alta temperatura casi al mismo nivel que las bolas de fuego de Naruto-comento Asuma.

-Ni que lo digas hijo, pero sin ver aun el progreso de Naruto creo que es de temperatura más alta hasta el momento-comento Hiruzen.

-Abuelo ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Konohamaru.

-Konohamaru lo que quiere decir tu abuelo que puedes deducir la temperatura de una técnica Katon de acuerdo a su color, eso es la regla general, la única técnica de fuego que escapa a esta regla es el Amaterasu de los Uchiha que es una llama de alta temperatura de color negro, sin embargo para las demás técnicas se aplica esa regla, lo más normal es un fuego de colores anaranjados o rojos, algunas técnicas generan colores amarillos, mientras más claro el color más alta es la temperatura, ahora el fuego blanco de Itachi demuestra que su temperatura es muy alta-explico Danzo.

Sasuke en tanto al ver la bola de fuego decidió que no era prudente recibirla directamente y eludió el ataque. Pero no se esperaba que Itachi apareciera atrás de él. Itachi puso el filo de su espada en el cuello de Sasuke.

-Es la última vez que perdono tu vida estúpido hermano menor-luego bajando la voz continuo diciendo al oído de Sasuke- si quieres saber la verdad sobre aquella noche solo te diré esto Orden Super Secreta numero 748 proveniente del consejo de Konoha, y busca en los archivos secretos de los Uchiha el plan Amaterasu, eso explica todo-dijo Itachi antes de darle un golpe en la nuca a Sasuke que lo dejo inconsciente.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, antes de perder la conciencia se dijo a si mismo que averiguaría la verdad.

Mientras tanto Temari y Neji miraban a los Yamanaka con seriedad.

-Ríndanse no tengo nada contra ustedes pero si me obligan su destrucción será inevitable-dijo Neji.

Inoichi pensaba seriamente en sus posibilidades él había visto que el grupo de Naruto era un grupo de combate muy completo y algo le decía que ese no era todo su poder, había visto como Gaara y Fuu acabaron con gran parte de los ninjas de Suna, Karin y Shino habían destrozado a los ninjas de Kusa, Shikamaru y Yugito habían destruido a gran parte de las tropas de Otogakure.

Inoichi iba a ordenar la retirada de su clan pero Ino actuó sin pensar.

-¡Shinranshin no Jutsu!-dijo la rubia Yamanaka.

Pero eso fue un error dado que quiso atrapar a Neji.

-Un grave error-comento como si nada Temari.

-¿Que quiere decir Jiraiya esa chica?-pregunto Danzo.

-¿Recuerdan lo que les dije de las habilidades?-pregunto el Sannin, todos asintieron- pues nadie obtiene en Uzu su grado a menos que domine de manera eficiente las ramas básicas del arte shinobi.

-¿Qué quiere decir Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto Gai.

-Un shinobi de Uzu para obtener su grado de Gennin debe dominar, a un nivel intermedio Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu, además de saber al menos 5 Jutsu médicos-explico Jiraiya, dejando conmocionados a todos.

Ahora Sakura entendía lo que había querido decir Hinata con las diferencias y que ellos no eran dignos ni siquiera de limpiar la suela de sus zapatos, pero lejos de sentir envidia o celos, lo que quería era que ellos la entrenaran para llegar a ser como ellos, lo mismo pensaba Hanabi y Konohamaru además de Kurotsuchi.

En tanto Ino estaba feliz había atrapado a Neji o eso era lo que parecía. Ino le ordeno mentalmente a Neji que matara a Temari. Pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Querías que matara a mi novia? Jajaja, me da risa tu técnica es de un nivel muy bajo, supongo que la usan con prisioneros que han sido debilitados físicamente o con shinobis de bajo rango o débiles de mente, pero conmigo no funciona-menciono Neji con una sonrisa fría que helaba hasta los huesos.

Ino lo mismo que casi todo el clan Yamanaka estaba sorprendido, una de sus mejores técnicas había sido derrotada como si nada.

-Ahora les mostrare mi habilidad con los Genjutsu aunque no tengo el nivel de Hinata-onee o Naruto, soy un buen usuario de Genjutsu-menciono Neji.

Los Yamanaka no creían que tonto había sido al decir que usaría un Genjutsu. Pronto se arrepentirían de ese pensamiento.

-¡Genjutsu: Desolación!-fue lo que dijo Neji.

De pronto todos los Yamanaka estaban de rodillas, todos tenían distintas expresiones, algunos estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, otros estaban llorando con los rostros desencajados, otros lloraban desconsoladamente y golpeaban el suelo en señal de negación.

-¡Kai!-dijo Neji.

Muchos Yamanaka quedaron arrodillados llorando como niños otros simplemente se desmayaron.

-Es su última oportunidad para rendirse-dijo sin emoción Temari.

-Clan Yamanaka retírense-dijo con pesar Inoichi pero no se iba a arriesgar a que su clan fuera masacrado como lo estaba siendo el Inuzuka.

Mientras Hana miraba con seriedad y frialdad al resto del clan Inuzuka.

-Hana no creo que sea buena idea llamarlo-comento Akayuki.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Akayuki-dijo Kuroi yuki.

-Se rinden o mueren-dijo seria Hana al clan Inuzuka.

-No eres quien para amenazarnos puta traidora-dijo Tsume.

-Ustedes los pidieron-dijo con frialdad Hana.

Luego se mordió ambos pulgares e hizo una línea en la mano opuesta a la del pulgar sangrante, hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-Hana nosotros podemos con ellos, no es necesario llamarlo-dijo nervioso Akayuki.

-Akayuki tiene razón Hana, no es necesario llamarlo-dijo nervioso Kuroi yuki.

-¿Qué sucede Jiraiya porque esos lobos están nerviosos?-pregunto Oonoki.

-No tengo idea-contesto Jiraiya.

-Ella lo va a llamar-contesto Utakata.

-¿Llamar a quien?-pregunto Asuma.

-Ya lo verán, solo espero que Konoha esté dispuesta a perder a todo el clan Inuzuka-dijo con el ceño fruncido Utakata.

Los de la barrera y los que estaban al cuidado de Utakata lo miraron con extrañeza.

Hana había terminado de hacer los sellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo Hana poniendo las dos manos en el suelo.

De pronto se sintió una enorme explosión, de la nube resultante se podía oír un jadeo poderoso, el poder era innegable, y la sed de sangre era gigantesca, los lobos de Hana se pusieron detrás de la chica que miraba seria la nube. A todos les llamo la atención que los feroces lobos de Hana parecieran asustados.

-Hana espero que sea algo importante-dijo una voz grave y poderosa desde la nube.

-Lo es-fue la respuesta de la chica.

-Akayuki, Kuroi yuki ¿Por qué se esconden?-volvió a decir la voz.

En tanto los perros de los Inuzuka empezaron a gemir lastimeramente, se podría decir que estaban aterrados, incluso el perro de la líder Kuromaru temblaba como una hoja.

-¿Qué pasa Kuromaru?-pregunto Tsume.

-El está ahí, huyamos mientras podamos-dijo el enorme perro aterrado.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto confundido Kiba.

Como si el clima quisiera contestar la pregunta, una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, lo primero que se vio fue la punta de una cola de lobo negra como la noche más oscura, luego apareció un gigantesco cuerpo también negro, las poderosas patas cubiertas por el pelaje negro, el cuello de la enorme bestia, solo quedaba el humo que cubría la cabeza, de pronto el viento soplo mas fuerte rebelando no solo una cabeza sino tres enormes cabezas de lobo, con ojos rojos como la sangre, cada cabeza con una hilera de blancos y fieros dientes listos para destrozar a sus oponentes, si antes que se mostrara la criatura la sensación de sed de sangre era enorme ahora era simplemente abrumadora.

-¿Para qué me llamaste Hana?-pregunto la enorme bestia seria.

-Quiero acabar con el clan Inuzuka de Konoha de una vez por todas, les ofrecí que se rindieran pero son demasiado estúpidos para su bien Cerberos-contesto Hana.

-Bien que comience la carnicería-contesto Cerberos con una sonrisa en sus tres hocicos mostrando sus blancos colmillos con el más puro sadismo.

-Huyamos lo más lejos posible-dijo Kuromaru desesperado.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-pregunto Tsume molesta con el perro.

-Hasta le pregunta es imbécil, Tsume, estamos luchando contra el guardián del tercer circulo del infierno el lobo Cerberos, no recibe órdenes de casi nadie, Cerberos solo admite ordenes de quien es poderoso, que Hana lo invocara significa que ella es lo suficientemente…-alcanzo a decir Kuromaru antes que una de las cabezas de Cerberos lo agarrara entre sus fauces y lo triturara antes de devorarlo.

-Significa que Hana es poderosa por eso la obedezco-dijo Cerberos con maldad brillando en sus rojos ojos.

Tsume y Kiba estaban aterrados la enorme bestia los miraba con sed de sangre. Ambos Inuzuka temblaban de miedo su fin estaba cerca la bestia los miro divertido como gozando del momento, saboreaba el miedo de sus presas

* * *

**Capitulo 86 Hinata Hyuga. La bailarina de la muerte.**

Cerberos en cosa de minutos acabo con más de la mitad del clan Inuzuka sin ninguna piedad, de pronto el enorme lobo de tres cabezas quedo frente a Tsume y Kiba, las cabezas miraron a la líder del clan y su hijo, de las feroces fauces aun goteaba sangre de las victimas que habían sido devoradas y destrozadas por la enorme bestia.

-Tsume-sama, Kiba huyan de aquí nosotros retendremos a esta bestia-dijeron varios Jounin Inuzuka.

Cerberos veía divertido la explicación de los Jounin. Tsume y Kiba empezaron a huir.

-Jajaja, creen realmente que ellos sobrevivirán, jajaja, le da más emoción a la cacería, que las presas huyan-comento el enorme lobo de tres cabezas.

En menos de un minuto acabo con los Jounin que protegieron la huida de Tsume y con un enorme salto quedo frente a la líder del clan Inuzuka.

-No nos mates, puedo pagarte-dijo Tsume totalmente aterrada.

-Jajaja, jajaja, ¿pagarme? Jajaja, para empezar que haría yo con dinero, puedes controlar a las personas con dinero, a los perros con comida pero no puedes controlar a un lobo con eso menos al guardián del tercer círculo del infierno-dijo amenazante el enorme lobo.

Cerberos camino a paso lento pero seguro hacia sus víctimas.

-¡Detente Cerberos!-ordeno una voz femenina.

Tsume y Kiba voltearon a ver de quien era la voz salvadora.

-Espero que sea por una buena razón Hinata-dijo molesto Cerberos sin quitar la vista de Tsume y Kiba.

Kiba y Tsume quedaron sorprendidos por como Hinata había detenido al enorme lobo negro, lo mismo sucedía con los de la barrera.

-Simplemente lo hago por capricho Cerberos, quiero que esa perra mugrosa vea como envió al infierno al bastardo de Hiashi-dijo Hinata con frialdad, luego agrego-después podrás hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

-Me parece divertido Hinata, de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa maligna en sus rostros Cerberos.

-Hinata-chan ¿Por qué detuviste a Cerberos?-se quejo Hana.

-¿Alguna queja Hana?-pregunto Hinata mirando a la Inuzuka con frialdad.

-Ninguna Hinata-respondió Hana dando un paso hacia atrás.

Los de la barrera estaban confundidos.

-¿Por qué le temen a Hinata-onee?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Por una simple razón si ella se enoja si tienes suerte terminas hospitalizada dos semanas, si no tiene suerte acabas muerta-explico Neji que se había acercado a la barrera.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia Neji-niisan?-pregunto maliciosa Hanabi.

-Obvio, no es vergonzoso reconocer que la bailarina de la muerte te pateo el trasero y sobreviviste, muchos no sobreviven a la experiencia-dijo Neji con orgullo.

Todos los de la barrera empezaron a sudar copiosamente.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es Hinata?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Más de lo que te imaginas padre-respondió Shikamaru quien con ayuda de Yugito habían acabado con las fuerzas de Oto.

Hinata camino tranquilamente hacia la rama principal del clan Hyuga, solo odio y asco se veía en su mirada, en su mano derecha sostenía su espada Suijin, los Hyuga en tanto esperaban en posición de combate a la chica, Hinata siguió avanzando como si nada, la tensión podía cortarse casi con cuchillo, hasta el aire dejo de soplar.

-¡Kai!-dijo de pronto Hinata su cuerpo brillo un segundo y luego el brillo desapareció.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Shibi.

-Libero sus sellos de gravedad, esto es malo-dijo Yugito seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir Yugito-chan?-pregunto el Raikage.

-La mayoría de nosotros usamos sellos de gravedad para restringir nuestra velocidad, la gran mayoría usamos tres sellos de gravedad, salvo cuatro sujetos, dos de esos sujetos llevan cinco sellos, el tercer sujeto lleva siete y el ultimo nueve-explico Yugito.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa explicación con Hinata?-dijo Sakura.

-Simple Hinata-onee acaba de liberar sus siete sellos-dijo serio Neji.

-¿Qué efecto tienen siete sellos de gravedad?-pregunto confundido Konohamaru.

-Con un sello de gravedad sobre todo si es un sello hecho por Naruto, tu velocidad sin el sello seria como la de un Chuunin alto, con tres tu velocidad sin sellos seria de un Kage de nivel bajo, con cinco tu velocidad sin sellos sería la de un poderoso Kage, con siete tu velocidad sin sellos seria igual a la del Yondaime Hokage usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu, dado que era el Kage mas rápido de la historia, con nueve seria como el Yondaime Hokage multiplicado por 10-explico Jiraiya.

Todos en la barrera quedaron sorprendidos.

De pronto un par de ninjas Hyuga se lanzaron contra Hinata.

-¡Suijin: Extraer!-dijo Hinata sin emoción.

Hinata moviendo su espada hacia los Hyuga que se acercaban de pronto los dos sujetos cayeron al suelo muertos parecían momias ya que Hinata con un solo movimiento les extrajo toda la humedad de su cuerpo, la espada ahora estaba rodeada por una capa de agua, de pronto el agua desapareció.

-¡Suiton: Teppōdama!-dijo la joven Hyuga.

Hinata siguió caminando calmadamente mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de bolas de agua ataco a los Hyuga, esto provoco que se dispersaran para evitar lo que le paso al pobre desgraciado que fue alcanzado por una de las bolas de agua de Hinata, acabo partido a la mitad.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-dijo esta vez Hinata sin dejar de avanzar.

El enorme dragón de agua que se formo se lanzo sin piedad contra los Hyuga, que usaron todas sus habilidades para eludirlo, pero no se esperaban lo que sucedería, Hinata movió su espada y el enorme dragón volvió al ataque llevándose consigo a varios desafortunados Hyuga.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había hecho Hinata. Pero solo era el comienzo. De pronto Hinata desapareció de la vista de todos, Hanabi activo su Byakugan.

-Es inútil Hanabi-onee, la velocidad de Hinata-onee están alta que solo Naruto puede verla cuando no está con los sellos de gravedad-explico Neji.

De pronto Hinata apareció en medio los Hyuga.

-Comenzara la lluvia de sangre-dijo serio Shino que había aparecido de la nada.

-Mi prima ahora demostrara porque le pusieron la bailarina de la muerte que hace llover sangre-dijo seria Karin.

-¿Por qué le dices prima?-pregunto molesta Hanabi.

-Simple pequeña, Naruto-niisan es mi primo, y Hinata-chan es su novia por lo tanto Hinata-chan es mi prima-explico Karin.

-¡No me digas pequeña!-dijo molesta Hanabi.

Hinata apunto su espada hacia dos Hyuga.

-¡Suijin: Ahogar!-dijo Hinata.

De pronto los sujetos comenzaron a convulsionar como si se estuvieran ahogando en un rio, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Esa puta no podrá con todos al mismo tiempo-dijo Hiashi.

Rápidamente los Hyuga rodearon a Hinata esperando poder derrotarla. La pelinegra se puso en una extraña postura de combate.

-No puede ser va a usar eso-dijo aterrado Neji.

-¿Qué va usar Niisan?-pregunto Hanabi.

-La técnica más destructiva del Arte Secreto Junken-dijo con pavor el Hyuga.

-¿Qué tan destructiva es esa técnica?-pregunto Oonoki.

-El poder destructivo de esa técnica solo es comparable al Ragnarok o al Rasen Shuriken de Naruto y solo Hinata-chan puede hacerla ya que es su creación personal-dijo Yugito sudando frio.

Todos miraron atentos lo que iba a hacer Hinata.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Ryū no Kaiten!-dijo la pelinegra.

Hinata comenzó a girar como en el Kaiten normal pero su giro era diferente al común, la cúpula empezó a canalizar primero chakra de naturaleza Suiton luego fue agregándose el Füton, haciendo que la cúpula cambiara de forma, a una forma de un enorme dragón que se elevaba a los cielos, los Hyuga que estaban en un amplio radio fueron absorbidos por la técnica siendo destrozados mientras sus cuerpos se elevaban al cielo haciendo caer en todo el campo de batalla una lluvia de sangre. Cuando Hinata paro de girar, de sus enemigos no quedaba nada ni siquiera un mechón de pelo para recordarlos, la chica venia saliendo del amplio agujero resultante del giro de Hinata, Hiashi estaba paralizado por el terror, los Hyuga que habían recibido la técnica fueron destrozados a un nivel nunca antes visto, los únicos que quedaban del clan Hyuga era consejo Hyuga, un puñado de Hyuga y el líder del mismo clan.

-¡Ya no tienes a tus perros falderos que te protejan Hiashi!-dijo con odio Hinata.

Hiashi no contesto estaba aterrado, poco a poco la lluvia de sangre empezó a menguar.

-¡No me mates!-dijo finalmente desesperado Hiashi.

-Patético y este es el poderoso líder del clan Hyuga, no es más que un maldito cobarde, ahora vengare a mi padre, maldito bastardo mal nacido prepárate te enviare a lo más profundo del infierno-dijo en un tono muy amenazante Hinata mirando sin ningún sentimiento al líder del clan Hyuga, luego continuo-ustedes son los siguientes malditos viejos.

- Kidōmaru, Jirobo , Tayuya, Sakon dejen la barrera-ordeno Orochimaru.

Los cuatro del sonido desactivaron la barrera y se acercaron a su líder.

-Jirobo, Kidōmaru encárguense de la noviecita de Naruto-kun, jujuju-dijo Orochimaru.

-Si Orochimaru-sama-contestaron Jirobo y Kidōmaru.

-Por cierto, háganla sufrir mucho, jujuju-ordeno el Sannin.

-Como ordene-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa maligna.

Al instante aparecieron Jirobo y Kidōmaru enfrente de Hinata.

-Parece que tu amiguito el cara de serpiente, envió ayuda para ti bastardo-comento maliciosa Hinata al ver a los recién llegados.

-Prepárate mocosa porque vas a morir-dijo Kidōmaru.

-Cerberos voy a estar ocupada unos momentos si gustas ve tras el resto de los Inuzuka mientras yo vigilo a la prometida de mi padre y al perro que tiene por hijo, solo para que no te aburras-comento la pelinegra.

-Jajaja, eres divertida Hinata, Hana y los otros dos están encargándose de los otros Inuzuka yo en tanto quiero ver en acción a la Kunoichi más poderosa de Uzushiogakure, además si alguno de estos llegara solo a rozarte se que el shinobi más poderoso aparecería en el acto, y llamando a sus amigos, en lo personal preferiría que llamara al blanco ya que al negro le debo dinero, jajaja-contesto el enorme lobo.

-Como gustes Cerberos-respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiso decir ese lobo con los amigos de Naruto? ¿Qué es eso del blanco y el negro?-pregunto confundido Hiruzen.

-Son las invocaciones de Naruto y si les parecieron impresionantes las invocaciones de Gaara y Hana, las de Naruto los dejaran con la boca abierta una semana-comento Shikamaru.

-¡Rakanken!-dijo Jirobo atacando de repente a la pelinegra.

Hinata en vez de eludir el golpe simplemente lo recibió con su espada como escudo.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Camino al infierno!-dijo Hinata.

La chica lanzo una andanada de golpes y cuando iba a acabarlo con unos golpes al corazón Kidōmaru usando su tela de araña rescato a Jirobo.

-Maldición la mocosa es buena-dijo Jirobo respirando con dificultad.

-Déjamela a mí, la acabare en un segundo-dijo Kidōmaru.

No te confíes Kidōmaru la mocosa es peligrosa-advirtió Jirobo.

-solo si me acerco a ella, la atacare a distancia y veras como la derroto-dijo fanfarrón Kidōmaru.

Jirobo simplemente movió su cabeza en señal de derrota pero el sabía que Hinata no estaba jugando.

-Ya se cansaron-dijo en tono de burla la Hyuga.

-Ya verás mocosa como te derroto y luego suplicaras por tu patética vida-contesto Kidōmaru.

-Solo existe una persona en el mundo capaz de derrotarme y ese es mi novio Naruto Uzumaki-dijo seria Hinata.

-¡Kumo Soka!-grito Kidōmaru, quien empezó a lanzar muchas telarañas.

Hinata simplemente las corto con su espada.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Látigos de Agua!-dijo la Hyuga.

Una serie de líneas de agua salieron de las manos de Hinata, Kidōmaru eludió los ataque pero no se dio cuenta que Hinata se había acercado lo suficiente a él.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-dijo Hinata.

Kidōmaru no tenia escapatoria Hinata estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder eludir el ataque.

-¡Doton Kekkai: Domu Doro!-dijo de repente Jirobo atrapando a Hinata.

-¡ ¿Por qué intervienes Jirobo?!-se quejo Kidōmaru.

-Ya deja de quejarte Kidōmaru, nuestra misión era acabar con esa mocosa, era demasiado peligrosa, además salve tu patética…-alcanzo a decir Jirobo cuando de repente escuchan un crujido.

-Esto es malo-dijo Shino.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Hinata-chan esta cabreada, y una Hinata cabreada es más peligrosa que Kokuryū-sensei borracho-dijo aterrada Karin.

-¿Qué tan malo es eso? Solo por curiosidad-dijo preocupado Gai.

-Recuerdan el destrozo que hizo Kurama-sensei cuando ataco Konoha-todos asintieron, aunque algunos se preguntaban ¿Qué o quién era Kurama?-pues eso es una suave brisa comparado con una Hinata cabreada-dijo asustado Shikamaru.

-Un consejo rápido antes que salga Hinata-chan-comenzó a decir rápidamente Yugito-guarden silencio si aprecian su vida hasta que Naruto intervenga.

De pronto el domo de Jirobo se resquebrajo y de pronto una enorme explosión hizo que el domo desapareciera, la onda expansiva hizo que Jirobo y Kidōmaru salieran disparados lejos, donde estaba el domo había una nube de polvo.

-Ahora deseo estar dentro de la barrera-dijo asustado Neji y varios de sus amigos asentían mientras sudaban copiosamente.

Los de dentro de la barrera estaban confundidos.

-Jajaja, increíble, jajaja, espero que pronto tengas esa fuerza Hana, jajaja-dijo Cerberos riendo como loco.

Antes que se disipara la nube que rodeaba a Hinata, un enorme instinto asesino comenzó a surgir desde la nube de polvo que cubría a la pelinegra, incluso los de la barrera lo sintieron, Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban de rodillas en el suelo casi llorando, incluso los curtidos Hiruzen, Oonoki y Danzo que habían visto y sobrevivido a muchas batallas pocas o casi ninguna vez habían sentido eso, quizás las únicas veces que recordaban sentir esa sensación mortal era cuando estaban enojados los dos primeros Hokage y Madara Uchiha.

Kidōmaru y Jirobo llegaron a donde estaba el domo de roca, la nube de polvo se estaba disipando y mostrando a una Hinata molesta al máximo.

-Se atrevieron a…-comenzó a decir suavemente Hinata, luego su mirada y su voz cambiaron drásticamente-¡se atrevieron a despeinarme con su estúpida técnica ahora los enviare directamente al infierno!-grito furiosa Hinata y enviando una gigantesca cantidad de instinto asesino.

Esta vez el instinto asesino de Hinata si comenzó a afectar a casi todos.

-Eso es Hinata envíalos al infierno, jajaja-reía como loco Cerberos.

De pronto Hinata desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció detrás de Jirobo y Kidōmaru.

-Se atrevieron a despeinarme y ensuciar la banda que con todo su amor me dio mi Naruto-chan ahora les daré un viaje sin escalas al infierno-dijo amenazante Hinata detrás de los secuaces de Orochimaru.

Jirobo y Kidōmaru se giraron y se encontraron con el rostro serio de Hinata.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Camino al infierno!-grito la chica.

Los secuaces de Orochimaru no alcanzaron a hacer nada, pero la pelinegra no había acabado.

-¡Rasengan!-dijo Hinata creando un Rasengan en cada mano.

La Hyuga golpeo sin ninguna piedad a los sujetos. Luego elevo los cuerpos de los sujetos al aire.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Fūryoku Kaiten!-dijo la chica generando una cúpula cubierta de chakra Füton que le provoco profundos cortes a Kidōmaru y Jirobo, pero sin llegar a cortarlos del todo. Y termino enviándolos a volar lejos.

Pero Hinata no estaba apaciguada aun. Usando su increíble velocidad le dio una potente patada a Jirobo enviándolo de vuelta a donde estaba, el cuerpo del enorme Jirobo revoto en el suelo como una piedra en la superficie del agua, cuando acabo de revotar todos los huesos del enorme sirviente de Orochimaru estaban quebrados incluso sus tibias habían roto la piel y salían al exterior, su estado era lamentable además de estar inconsciente Kidōmaru no estaba mejor pero aun estaba consciente a duras penas iba a activar su sello maldito con la intención de recuperarse de sus heridas, los cortes producidos por el Fūryoku Kaiten sangraban profusamente, cuando Hinata apareció a su lado.

-¡Suijin: Extraer!-dijo la Hyuga al momento de cortarle a Kidōmaru el brazo derecho provocando un efecto monstruoso, el sujeto perdió su brazo y mas encima la humedad de su cuerpo, no sangraba pero parecía una momia, aun estaba vivo pero apenas, pero la Hyuga no estaba conforme aun, de un potente golpe en el estomago de Kidōmaru lo envió a volar donde estaba el inconsciente Jirobo. De la nada Hinata apareció al lado de los ninjas de Orochimaru.

Para despertar al inconsciente Jirobo puso su espada cerca del rostro del sujeto.

-¡Suijin: Ahogar!-dijo Hinata.

Jirobo de pronto le empezó a faltar el aire y por la desesperación reacciono para encontrarse con el rostro de Hinata y Kidōmaru haciendo intentos desesperados de huir, Hinata tenía a los sujetos donde quería.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Ryū no Kaiten!-dijo Hinata.

La técnica alzo por los aires a Kidōmaru y Jirobo este último en un intento desesperado logro activar su sello maldito pero de nada le sirvió ya que la técnica de la pelinegra lo despedazo como lo había hecho anteriormente con los Hyuga.

Una pequeña llovizna de sangre volvió a regar el campo de batalla, Kidōmaru y Jirobo ahora eran solamente un recuerdo y la sangre de Jirobo cubrió el campo de entrenamiento número siete, ya que al pobre de Kidōmaru casi no le quedaba nada de sangre, Hinata Hyuga le había hecho honor a su sobrenombre de la bailarina de la muerte que hace llover sangre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y dentro del fin de semana subire otros tres capitulos.

Dejen sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos.


	44. Chapter 44 Capitulos 87 y 88

Bueno chicos y chicas disculpen por subir tan tarde pero casi todo el fin de semana me he dedicado a descansar, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 87 Lago de sangre, huesos y la prima.**

La Hyuga salió del agujero producto de la técnica a paso lento y firme con su mirada seria al frente, su objetivo el consejo Hyuga y el líder del clan, quienes aterrados comenzaron a huir para salvar sus vidas. En eso Naruto apareció al lado de Hinata y le dio un abrazo.

-Tranquilízate un poco mi amor, la furia en combate no es buena-aconsejo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijo la Hyuga tomando aire para calmarse un poco.

Naruto volvió hacia donde estaba, miro con desprecio al consejo y a Orochimaru. Hinata en tanto volvió a caminar hacia los pocos Hyuga que quedaban.

-Ya pueden calmarse Hinata ya se controlo-dijo volviendo a respira Yugito.

En tanto Hanabi estaba con estrellas en los ojos.

-No puedo creer que ella sea mi Onee-sama, quiero ser como ella-dijo Hanabi admirando a su hermana con un enorme respeto.

Al oírla Neji se puso pálido.

-Ha…Hanabi-chan no crees que mejor esperas a llegar a Uzu, quizás yo sea tu maestro-dijo con esperanza Neji ya que con Hinata y Mei había y sobraba, no quería ni imaginarse si Hanabi llegaba a ser como ellas dos.

-NO yo quiero que Hinata- onee-sama sea mi maestra-dijo con terquedad la pequeña Hyuga.

Ahora no solo era Neji quien sudaba sino también Shikamaru, Yugito, Utakata, Shino y Karin.

-Quizás sería mejor que te entrenara Naruto-kun-comento Lee quien venía apareciendo.

Neji, Yugito, y Karin agarraron al Zhang del cuello y lo levaron aparte.

-¡Estas demente Lee!-dijo Neji una vez que estuvieron un poco más lejos.

-Si Naruto o Hinata-chan entrenan a esa niña, sería más seguro vivir con Kokuryū-sensei, y eso como sabes ya es peligroso, no te acuerdas acaso lo que le hicieron a Zabuza, Hinata-chan y Mei-sama, ahora agrega a la pequeña entrenada por Hinata o Naruto, el resultado que la mitad de Uzu sería un cementerio, cabeza de chorlito-dijo Yugito.

-Perdón no lo había pensado-contesto Lee hallándole razón a sus amigos.

-Ese es el problema cabeza de alcornoque nunca piensas-dijo molesta Karin.

Luego de reprender a Lee un par de veces más volvieron al lado de la barrera.

Mientras Hinata ya había llegado cerca del líder y de los miembros del consejo.

-Al fin morirán escorias-dijo Hinata sin ninguna emoción.

-Si tenemos que morir morimos como miembros del orgulloso clan Hyuga peleando hasta el fin-contesto un miembro del consejo Hyuga.

-Jajaja, siempre la misma basura, el poderoso clan Hyuga, el honorable clan Hyuga, el orgulloso clan Hyuga, toda esa palabrería es basura, ustedes son basuras, que no sirven de nada, el poderoso clan Hyuga es un montón de sujetos débiles, que ni siquiera duraron un minuto cuando ataque, el honorable clan Hyuga, permite que el bastardo del líder golpee a una niña que no tiene ni la fuerza ni las técnicas de su padre, el honorable clan Hyuga permite que sacrifiquen a su propia familia para mantener a salvo sus patéticos traseros, en vez de defenderse como una verdadera familia, el orgulloso clan Hyuga se enorgullece de su Taijutsu el más fuerte según ustedes-en ese momento Hinata escupió al suelo-ustedes malditos bastardos rompieron la promesa con mi maestro, Isobu-sensei, decidieron marcar como ganado a miembros de su propia familia, realmente su presencia me enferma, por eso los matare-comento con frialdad Hinata.

Afortunadamente para los del consejo Hyuga y su líder el puñado de Hyuga que quedaban aparecieron.

Hiashi-sama corra hacia donde esta Orochimaru-sama-dijo uno de los Hyuga.

Hiashi no se hizo repetir la petición dos veces y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Orochimaru.

Sin embargo los miembros del consejo Hyuga no eran tan jóvenes como Hiashi.

Hinata aun molesta acabo en un minuto con los que se oponían a que cumpliera su objetivo, y rápidamente alcanzo a un miembro del consejo que se había quedado relegado por ser muy obeso.

-¡No me mates por favor, te lo ruego!-suplicaba el hombre de rodillas.

-¿Qué no te mate? No seas ridículo, ¿Cuántos miembros de la familia secundaria te pidieron piedad? ¿Cuántos obtuvieron tu benevolencia? Puede que haya sido tímida pero no era estúpida, se que tu diversión más grande era torturar a los miembros de la familia secundaria-respondió con frialdad la Hyuga.

-¡Te lo suplico no…!-fue lo último que dijo el sujeto.

En menos de un segundo alcanzo a dos sujetos más del consejo.

-¡Por el orgullo del clan Hyuga te eliminaremos puta traidora!-dijeron los dos ancianos.

-¿Eliminarme? No me hagan reír. ¡Arte secreto Junken: Camino al Infierno!-dijo Hinata.

En menos de medio minuto los cuerpos sin vida de los ancianos adornaban el campo de batalla. Hinata se dirigió hacia los últimos miembros del consejo que quedaban con vida una mujer mayor pero que no llegaba a anciana aun y un anciano. Hinata apareció frente a ellos cortándoles el escape.

-Vaya, vaya que ven mis ojos los mas pervertidos del consejo, la vieja Kaoru cuyo mayor placer era obligar a jovencitos de la rama secundaria a cumplir sus más oscuros deseos, y lo hacían para conservar su vida, se que si mi hermano hubiera vuelto con ustedes tu quizás que cosas le hubieras pedido, vieja pervertida, disfrutare derramando tu sangre, el viejo Makoto cuya perversión es más grande que Kaoru, disfrutare eliminándolos-dijo con una sonrisa sádica Hinata.

-Nunca podrás con nosotros mocosa insolente, somos los miembros más fuertes del clan Hyuga, solo Hiashi-sama es más fuerte que nosotros-dijo Kaoru.

-¿Los más fuertes? Jajaja, jajaja, ustedes no son más que remedos de ninjas, que pensándolo bien ni siquiera merecen que derrame su sangre, con ustedes usare algo más aterrador y mucho más devastador-dijo con maldad Hinata.

-¡Tu nunca podrás derrotarnos, maldita perra!-grito Makoto.

-Jajaja, jajaja, ustedes no pueden hacerme nada y ahora les daré una visión del infierno que les espera en la otra vida, ¡Genjutsu: Ilusión Demoniaca!-dijo Hinata.

-Jajaja un Genjutsu eres estúpida ningún Genjutsu puede…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Kaoru.

De pronto los dos miembros del consejo comenzaron a gritar desesperados.

-¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kai!-gritaban sin parar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa Jiraiya?-pregunto confundido Danzo.

-Pasa que Hinata acaba de usar un Genjutsu de rango S-dijo el Sannin.

-Pero ese Genjutsu es de rango A, y es solo rango A por el gasto de Chakra-dijo confundido Asuma.

-Jiraiya-sama tiene razón, los Genjutsu de Hinata son de nivel Kage a lo mínimo, ni siquiera con el Mangekyo Sharingan se puede salir de ellos, y los de Naruto aun son peores, los Genjutsu de esos dos hacen ver a Tsukuyomi como un día de campo, y lo peor es que solo ellos pueden desactivarlos-explico Itachi que hace un rato había llegado al lado de los de la barrera.

-Imposible, ¿Cuál es el verdadero alcance de su poder?-pregunto asombrada Kurotsuchi sacando la voz por primera vez.

En tanto los miembros del consejo seguían gritando con desesperación, se arañaban la cara y solo esperaban que eso acabara pronto.

-Demonios Hinata-Onee los va a matar con el Genjutsu-dijo Neji serio.

-Pero matar a alguien con Genjutsu es muy difícil, a lo mas puede destrozar la mente de la víctima y dejarla como vegetal-dijo incrédulo Hiruzen.

-Eso es la regla general, pero cuando un Jinchuriki usa Genjutsu, puede introducir chakra del Biju en la ilusión y el resultado es algo parecido al envenenamiento por el chakra del Biju y destrucción mental, el resultado es la muerte-explico Utakata.

De pronto Kaoru y Makoto se quedaron quietos su mirada era perdida, y de pronto sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo sin vida, Hinata en tanto avanzo rápidamente para darle alcance a Hiashi, Hiashi estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la supuesta protección que le brindaría Orochimaru. Hinata ya casi lo alcanzaba.

-¡Es tu fin Hiashi!-grito Hinata.

-¡Mandara no Jin!-dijo Orochimaru enviando cientos de serpientes.

Las serpientes crearon un muro que protegió a Hiashi, y miraban amenazantes a Hinata.

-¡Maldito cara de serpiente te voy a matar!-dijo amenazante Hinata.

-Jujuju, me gustaría ver como lo harás mocosa, jujuju-contesto Orochimaru.

De pronto al lado de Hinata apareció Naruto.

-Calma Hina-chan es hora que yo me encargue de todo-dijo calmadamente Naruto.

-No Naruto-kun no estaré tranquila hasta que extermine a esa rata llamada Hiashi Hyuga-respondió seria Hinata.

-Tranquila preciosa, mira para que veas que te quiero te ayudare a exterminar a estas ratas-dijo Naruto con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Si seguro? Lo mismo dijiste en el País de la ola pero luego me quitaste diez de mis presas-dijo con duda Hinata.

-Pero luego te compense por un mes cumplí casi todos tus caprichos, además de que casi me ahogaste a besos-dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo es hora de sacar la basura-dijo la chica nuevamente con una sonrisa sádica.

-Kabuto si las cosas se ponen mal ten listo el plan de respaldo-dijo en voz baja Orochimaru a su sirviente.

-Como ordene Orochimaru-sama.

-¡Ninjas de Konoha es hora de exterminar a estos monstruos!-dijo con voz fuerte Orochimaru.

Los ninjas de Konoha gritaron en apoyo a Orochimaru.

-Bueno esto parece que será interesante mi amor, ¿crees que deberé liberar los sellos de gravedad, o solo uso el Jutsu de mi padre?-pregunto Naruto a Hinata.

-Lo segundo ya que si liberas tus sellos me aburriré demasiado-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bueno preciosa es hora de empezar, pero antes debemos acabar con estas asquerosas serpientes-comento Naruto.

-Oye las serpientes no son asquerosas-se quejo desde la barrera Anko.

Los que la conocían solo movieron su cabeza.

-Cuando estemos en Uzu me uniré al grupo de esa chica Hyuga-dijo animada Anko.

-Se que lo que voy a preguntar es idiota, pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Asuma.

-Simple me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad, hermosa, sensible y muy fuerte-varios de los que la conocían de esa época agregaron mentalmente a la lista loca y sádica-además su grado de sadismo es fantástico, ella será mi maestra-contesto con estrellas en los ojos Anko.

Asuma, Gai, Hiruzen y Danzo solo movieron su cabeza en negación para espantar la imagen de una Anko sádica como Hinata.

-No creo que el mundo esté preparado para sobrevivir a tres mujeres sádicas-comento Jiraiya.

-No se olvide de mí ya que mi sensei será mi onee-sama-dijo Hanabi con estrellas en los ojos.

-Perdón a cuatro mujeres-dijo Jiraiya con una enorme gota en la frente.

Neji simplemente se estremeció ya que sabía que cuando se lo proponía Hanabi podía ser casi tan mala como Hinata, pero luego de imaginársela con las enseñanzas de Mei y Hinata, Hanabi haría temblar a cualquiera.

-Que Kami-sama nos encuentre confesados-dijo de repente el Hyuga.

Los chicos que estaban al lado de Neji solo asintieron y algunos dentro de la barrera en especial los que conocían a Anko también apoyaron lo dicho por Neji.

En tanto Hinata miraba el muro de serpientes.

-¡Katon: Karyū Endan!-dijo el rubio.

-¡Füton: Jūha Reppū Shō!-dijo la pelinegra.

Ambas técnicas se complementaron y causaron un efecto devastador en el muro de serpientes pero eso no fue todo las técnicas continuaron su avance, los ninjas de Konoha se dispersaron para evitar los daños, lamentablemente no todos fueron tan afortunados. Los pobres desgraciados que recibieron la técnica quedaron incinerados en el acto y de ellos solo quedaron cenizas.

-¡Malditos mocosos!-dijo furioso Homura.

-Kabuto ten listo todo para ese Jutsu, al parecer lo necesitaremos en cualquier momento-dijo Orochimaru con un poco de sudor.

-Hina chan es hora de la destrucción-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sádica.

Hinata simplemente contesto con el mismo tipo de sonrisa. De pronto Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció en medio de un grupo de ninjas de Konoha.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Ragnarok!-dijo el rubio.

Al instante el grupo de shinobis de Konoha quedaron destrozados y sus cuerpos sangrantes cayeron al suelo formando un pequeño charco de sangre.

-El hacedor de ríos de sangre comenzó a construir ahora un lago-dijo con seriedad Temari.

Naruto apareció en medio de otro grupo de ninjas de Konoha esta vez el grupo era mayor.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: Ragnarok!-volvió a decir el rubio.

El grupo de ninjas de Konoha cayó muerto en el acto y la sangre comenzó a fluir en mayor cantidad, como si fuera poco, la sangre comenzó a escurrir hacia el primer charco como si se llamaran una a la otra haciendo crecer el charco de sangre.

Kurotsuchi, Anko, Asuma, Sakura y varios más hacían verdaderos esfuerzos para no empezar a vomitar, en tanto Konohamaru y Hanabi se habían desmayado de la impresión lo mismo que la chica de Suna y los de Kusa.

Naruto volvió a repetir la técnica y el charco de sangre creía más y más, Kurotsuchi y Sakura no aguantaron más y tuvieron que vomitar.

En tanto Hinata comenzó su ataque. Rápidamente se coloco en medio de un grupo de al menos 15 shinobis de Konoha.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Fūryoku Kaiten!-dijo la pelinegra.

La fuerza de la técnica partió en pedazos a los ninjas, la sangre de los pobres desgraciados fue a incrementar el gran charco de sangre que ya había creado el rubio.

-Tayuya, Sakon, Kimimaro, derroten a esas escorias-ordeno molesto Orochimaru.

-Como ordene Orochimaru-sama-dijeron los tres.

Los tres miembros restantes de los cinco del sonido se lanzaron contra Hinata y Naruto.

-Hina-chan tenemos que evitar dañar a Tayuya-chan-comento Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naru-chan-contesto la pelinegra.

-¡ ¿Qué tanto hablan malditos pendejos?! ¡Los matare ahora mismo!-grito Tayuya lanzándose contra la pareja.

Kimimaro en tanto hizo crecer sus huesos para atravesar a Hinata.

-¡Maldición un Kaguya!-dijo preocupado Utakata.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confundida Temari.

-Los Kaguya eran un clan guerrero de Kiri, pero su problema era, que tenían un afán desmedido por la guerra, incluso son culpables según algunos de la guerra civil de Kiri ya que un día atacaron a una aldea cercana a Kiri y mataron a todos sus habitantes de la forma más cruel posible, incluso se dice que hubieron casos de canibalismo-explico Utakata.

-¡Muere maldita mocosa!-dijo Kimimaro al momento de alargar los huesos de sus costillas.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Mizu Kaiten!-grito la Hyuga al momento de comenzar a girar.

Al chocar los huesos con la barrera de Hinata la fuerza del giro hizo que Kimimaro saliera empujado hacia atrás.

-¡Maldita mocosa!-dijo molesto el Kaguya.

-¡Deja de jugar maldito estúpido, yo me encargare de estas molestias!-dijo molesta Tayuya.

-Tayuya-chan no queremos lastimarte ríndete, deja que te ayudemos-dijo preocupado Naruto.

-Nadie puede ayudarme mocoso, ves esto-dijo la Uzumaki señalando el sello maldito, Naruto asintió-este sello nadie puede quitarlo y mientras lo tenga debo obedecer a Orochimaru-sama, además ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?-pregunto finalmente Tayuya.

-Podemos ofrecerte una nueva familia, una verdadera familia-menciono Hinata.

-No estoy hablando contigo pequeña puta, sino con el rubio, cara de idiota-respondió Tayuya.

-Podemos ofrecerte como dijo mi novia, una familia, liberarte de ese sello, un hogar, un país, un clan que aunque aun no somos muchos, nos queremos unos a otros, y sobre todo te ofrecemos absoluta libertad sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, ¿Qué dices Tayuya-chan?-dijo el rubio.

-No te creo pendejo rubio, nadie puede quitar este sello ya que contiene parte del alma de Orochimaru-sama-dijo Tayuya.

-Hagamos esto Tayuya-chan, si logro quitarte el sello maldito te unirás a nosotros-dijo seguro el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo-contesto la chica, ya que inexplicablemente sentía que Naruto no estaba mintiendo.

De pronto Sakon se puso a atacar a Naruto, Naruto eludía sin muchos problemas el ataque del subordinado de Orochimaru.

-¡Quédate quieto maldito mocoso!-grito molesto Sakon.

-De acuerdo-contesto Naruto.

Naruto se quedo quieto.

-Está loco-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Jajaja, ese sinvergüenza-dijo Cerberos descuidando brevemente la vigilancia que tenia sobre Tsume y Kiba quienes aprovecharon para huir.

Sakon lanzo un golpe con toda su fuerza a la cara de Naruto, el resultado Sakon acabo con su mano destrozada.

En tanto Hinata continuaba eludiendo los ataques de Kimimaro.

-¡Deja de huir maldita mocosa!-grito frustrado el Kaguya.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hinata tomando su espada con ambas manos para hacer frente a Kimimaro.

Kimimaro hizo salir una empuñadura desde su hombro izquierdo y con su mano derecha la comenzó a sacar revelando una especie de espada de hueso. El sujeto se acerco a Hinata sin ninguna preocupación, Hinata en tanto estaba un tanto asqueada por como había hecho aparecer la espada el tipo. Kimimaro se lanzo contra Hinata blandiendo su espada, Hinata lo espero y lo recibió con su propia espada, las chispas saltaron cuando las dos espadas se encontraron, Hinata se sorprendió por la dureza de la espada de Kimimaro.

-Yo puedo crear lo que quiera con mis huesos y darle la dureza que quiera-dijo serio Kimimaro.

-Esto será complicado-mascullo Hinata.

En tanto Naruto luchaba contra Sakon, el rubio le daba múltiples golpes al subordinado de Orochimaru este no podía eludirlos y se limitaba a recibir de pronto Naruto iba a lanzar una patada cuando una mano detiene el golpe, de la nada apareció otro rostro al lado de Sakon.

-Parece que te han golpeado mucho hermano-comento el hermano de Sakon.

-No te metas hermano a este bastardo yo lo eliminare-respondió Sakon.

-No digas idioteces si nos descuidamos el nos matara a ambos-dijo el otro.

-Eso es cierto-respondió Naruto apareciendo enfrente del sujeto de dos cabezas, de pronto su mano derecha apareció en la línea de visión de Sakon con una esfera de Chakra-¡Rasengan!

Sakon salió volando para estrellarse en una gran roca y ahí murió producto del daño de la técnica del Uzumaki.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Tayuya te ordeno que elimines a Naruto-kun!-dijo molesto Orochimaru.

-¿Dónde quedo tu risa Orochimaru-chan? ¿Quizás Hina-chan y yo somos mucho para ti? ¿Por qué no vienes a pelear serpiente rastrera? Es verdad lo olvidaba te gusta atacar a tus rivales cuando están débiles-comento en tono de burla Naruto.

-Lo siento maldito estúpido pero debo obedecer a Orochimaru-sama-dijo casi con pena Tayuya.

-No te preocupes prima yo te ayudare, es una promesa-dijo con seguridad Naruto.

-¿Como planeas ayudarme? El sello maldito me obliga a obedecer a Orochimaru-sama-dijo con dolor Tayuya.

Naruto desapareció de la vista de Tayuya y apareció repentinamente en la espalda de la chica. Y le dio un buen golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, Naruto la tomo antes que cayera al suelo.

-No te preocupes yo te salvare-dijo el rubio en un susurro antes que Tayuya perdiera la conciencia.

El chico recostó suavemente a la chica en el suelo y luego con rapidez hizo unos sellos y apoyo tres dedos en el sello maldito de Tayuya.

-¡Fuinjutsu: sellado del mal!-dijo el rubio.

Luego el rubio cargo a Tayuya cerca de la barrera y la dejo al cuidado de sus amigos.

En tanto Hinata tenía un difícil momento contra Kimimaro ya que cada vez que quería golpearlo el Kaguya hacia crecer sus huesos evitando el daño, y esto molestaba mas y mas a Hinata.

Los amigos de Hinata pronto notaron que Hinata tenía una enorme vena en la frente y no era producto de su Byakugan.

-Esto es malo, Hinata-chan se está molestando- de pronto Cerberos lanzo un potente aullido que helo la sangre de muchos-esto empeora-comento Temari.

De pronto se sintió una sensación de muerte muy fría, rápidamente los shinobi de Uzu supieron de donde venia.

-Esto empeoro-dijo con pesar Temari.

-¿Que quieren decir?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Es simple Hinata-chan quiere acabar con el tal Hiashi pero no puede pasar al Kaguya y eso la molesta y mucho, Cerberos está molesto no sé por qué razón pero está muy molesto, en tanto Naruto está furioso, solo espero que Naruto no esté tan molesto como para llamar a nuestros sensei sino esto ya no será un campo de batalla será un infierno-comento Utakata.

-Cerberos está molesto porque se acaba de cuenta que por andar distraído mí madre y mi hermano estúpido escaparon-explico Hana quien venía acompañada por el lobo blanco y por el lobo negro.

-Esto se pondrá peligroso-comento Neji.

Mientras una Hinata muy molesta decidió acabar con su lucha de una vez por todas.

-Ya estoy harta tengo cosas que hacer, así que con mi siguiente movimiento acabare esto-dijo la Hyuga.

-Quiero ver como lo harás mocosa-dijo con burla Kimimaro.

-¡Suijin: extraer!-dijo la Hyuga apareciendo frente a Kimimaro y empezando a extraer la humedad del cuerpo del Kaguya.

Kimimaro al verse en problemas hizo lo más sensato dio un enorme salto hacia atrás para eludir el ataque de Hinata.

-¡Maldita perra!-dijo jadeando Kimimaro.

Aunque la Hyuga no logro extraer toda la humedad del cuerpo del Kaguya su pudo extraer la suficiente para debilitarlo.

-Ahora si te matare maldita mocosa-amenazo Kimimaro.

-Ya quisieras-contesto la chica terminando de hacer unos sellos-¡Suiton: Suishouha!

La enorme ola que lanzo Hinata se dirigió contra el Kaguya, el tamaño de la ola era enorme y se notaba el enorme poder que contenía.

A duras penas Kimimaro esquivo el ataque pero ya era tarde Hinata apareció frente a él.

-¡Suijin: Extraer!-dijo Hinata.

Esta vez no pudo evitar el ataque y rápidamente Hinata dejo sin humedad al Kaguya quien cayó muerto como un cadáver disecado.

En tanto Naruto miraba serio a Orochimaru, y a los ninjas que quedaban de Konoha.

-Te atreviste a usar a mi prima para tus retorcidos experimentos Orochimaru, eso no tiene perdón te acabare de una vez por todas-dijo molesto Naruto.

* * *

**Capitulo 88 Las Espadas y la Serpiente.**

-Jujuju, ¿estás molesto? Kyubi-kun, jujuju-dijo el Sannin.

-Eso quisieras cara de serpiente la vez pasada te salvaste por poco ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora si podrás vencerme?-comento Naruto.

-Jujuju, ahora no voy a subestimarte Naruto-kun además tengo un par de ases bajo la manga, jujuju-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa macabra.

-Como quieras serpiente rastrera, ahora si voy a acabar contigo y librare al mundo de tu asquerosa presencia-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun estoy preparado para lo que sea, hoy no será como la ultima vez, jujuju-respondió el Sannin de las serpientes.

Los dos rivales se miraban serios el viento no soplaba parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, casi se podía oír el latido del corazón de los espectadores, el único ruido ambiente era el de las pisadas de Hinata que se acercaba al rubio, la chica venia con una mirada seria y no en su rostro se reflejaba la rabia y los deseos de lucha.

-Kabuto encárgate de la chica, yo me hare cargo de Kyubi-kun, jujuju-menciono Orochimaru.

-Como ordene Orochimaru-sama-contesto Kabuto poniéndose al lado de su maestro.

-Hina-chan es tuyo el cuatro ojos-dijo Naruto.

-de acuerdo, terminemos esto pronto, quiero eliminar con mis propias manos al bastardo de Hiashi-dijo con frialdad Hinata.

Quienes estaban en la barrera miraban incrédulos como los dos chicos sin dudar un segundo se enfrentaban al Sannin de las serpientes, Anko estaba particularmente preocupada porque sabía lo traicionero que era Orochimaru.

-No te preocupes Anko, Naruto puede solo con Orochimaru-menciono Jiraiya.

-No sé si pueda, Orochimaru es un traidor y tramposo-dijo Anko.

-No se preocupe señorita, Naruto ya lo venció una vez y si no fuera por mi idiotez Orochimaru estaría muerto-comento Neji.

-Quizás pero Orochimaru no comete el mismo error dos veces-dijo Anko.

-Naruto-niisan tampoco-contesto Karin.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y ninguno de los rivales se arriesgaba a realizar el primer movimiento.

-Esto se pone aburrido será mejor que comencemos Naru-chan-dijo Hinata.

De pronto como si el viento estuviera de acuerdo con Hinata una ráfaga de viento se sintió por todo el campo de entrenamiento y los dos chicos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, para reaparecer frente a Kabuto y Orochimaru.

-Hola cuatro ojos-dijo Hinata lanzando una gran patada al rostro de Kabuto.

-Hola cara de serpiente-dijo Naruto lanzando un puñetazo al estomago de Orochimaru.

Kabuto y Orochimaru eludieron los golpes por poco.

-Eso estuvo cerca Orochimaru-sama-comento Kabuto.

-Tienes razón Kabuto es mejor no confiarse-contesto Orochimaru.

Naruto y Hinata nuevamente se lanzaron contra Orochimaru y Kabuto, esta vez el de lentes no tuvo suerte y recibió un fuerte golpe de Hinata en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse por el dolor.

-Maldita mocosa, también es fuerte es mejor luchar en serio-dijo el de lentes.

-Inténtalo cuatro ojos-respondió la pelinegra.

-Bueno cara de serpiente es hora de tu paliza-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-Jujuju, esta bueno el chiste Naruto-kun, jujuju-respondió el Sannin.

-¡Kai!-dijo Naruto y un breve resplandor se vio en el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Qué fue eso Naruto-kun?-dijo Orochimaru.

-Nada que te importe cara de serpiente-respondió el Uzumaki.

Los de la barrera miraban confundidos.

-¿Cuántos fueron?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Solo dos-respondió Temari.

-¿Qué es eso de dos?-pregunto Danzo.

-Naruto libero dos sellos de gravedad-contesto Hana.

De pronto Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció frente a Orochimaru quien le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro pero el Uzumaki lo eludió y le dio al Sannin una fuerte patada en las costillas, el fuerte golpe le rompió dos costillas al Sannin quien tuvo que arrodillarse y empezó a escupir sangre.

-"Demonios si luchamos usando Taijutsu estoy perdido, un solo golpe y me partió dos costillas y eso que evite casi todo el daño"-pensaba Orochimaru.

Hinata en tanto con un fuerte golpe había mandado a volar hacia Orochimaru a Kabuto quien se estrello con el Sannin.

-Orochimaru-sama no es conveniente entrar en una lucha de Taijutsu contra esos chicos-dijo Kabuto levantándose y con un hilo de sangre corriendo desde la sien derecha.

-Tienes razón Kabuto, son muy fuertes en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mejor será usar ataques a distancia-comento Orochimaru.

-¿Cree que sea seguro?-pregunto el de lentes con preocupación.

-No lo sé-respondió el Sannin, quien por primera vez en su vida estaba preocupado realmente.

Hinata en tanto se había colocado a la par de Naruto.

-Naru-chan acabemos esto rápido quiero ir a destrozar a Hiashi-dijo seria Hinata.

-De acuerdo mi amor-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Los de Konoha en tanto estaban viendo que su nuevo Hokage estaba siendo apaleado por unos muchachitos, y discretamente algunos comenzaron a retirarse. Los primeros en poner pies en polvorosa fueron Hiashi, Tsume y Kiba.

Naruto y Hinata miraron fijamente a Orochimaru y a Kabuto.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo el rubio lanzando una potente bola de fuego.

-¡Füton: Jūha Reppū Shō!-dijo la pelinegra enviando una potente ola de viento dirigida hacia Kabuto.

-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!-dijo Kabuto levantando una gran muralla de agua para proteger a Orochimaru y a el de la bola de fuego y la ola de viento de Hinata.

Al hacer contacto la bola de fuego con el muro de agua se produjo un chisporroteo enorme y una enorme cantidad de vapor, la temperatura de la bola de fuego era muy alta, pero al recibir parte de la ola de viento la bola de fuego se reactivo y pudo pasar el muro de agua pero a menor velocidad que la que traía originalmente gracias al muro de agua.

Kabuto y Orochimaru no les quedo más que eludir la técnica.

-Malditos mocosos son demasiado fuertes, es mejor eliminarlos de una buena vez sino con el tiempo serán una enorme piedra en mi zapato-dijo molesto Orochimaru.

-Tiene razón Orochimaru-sama-dijo serio Kabuto.

-Hina-chan acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo serio Naruto.

-Si mi amor-respondió la chica mirando con frialdad a Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-Orochimaru-sama será mejor que use el Jutsu de invocación-sugirió Kabuto.

-Jujuju, tienes razón Kabuto-respondió Orochimaru.

Rápidamente el Sannin mordió un pulgar e hizo los sellos de las manos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo Orochimaru.

Una enorme nube de humo apareció en el campo de batalla.

-Espero que tengas muchos sacrificios Orochimaru y que sea por algo importante-dijo una voz desde la nube de humo.

-Si es importante Manda quiero deshacerme de esos dos insectos de ahí-dijo el Sannin.

-Me llamaste por dos mocosos, que patético-respondió una enorme serpiente que apareció cuando la nube de humo se disipo.

-Oh así que llamaste a tu mascota Orochimaru, espero que me dé más lucha que tu, cara de serpiente-comento el rubio.

-Eres un enano pero tienes la boca muy afilada-dijo molesta la enorme serpiente.

-Que sorpresa parece que tu mascota Orochimaru es más lista que tú-dijo Hinata.

-Por esta vez hare una excepción Orochimaru, acepto como pago esos dos mocosos, ya que son muy insolentes, me los comeré de un bocado-dijo Manda.

De improviso la enorme serpiente se lanzo contra Naruto y Hinata. Los chicos eludieron el ataque, pero Manda no había ni siquiera comenzado con un ágil movimiento y usando su cola lanzo un potente golpe, mientras Naruto y Hinata eludían los ataques de la serpiente Orochimaru se lanzo contra el rubio mientras Kabuto usando sus bisturí de chakra trato de lastimar a Hinata.

Kabuto separo a Hinata de Naruto y de Orochimaru y Manda se encargaban del rubio.

-Esto es malo Manda es muy poderoso-dijo preocupado Jiraiya.

-No se preocupe Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-niisan saldrá adelante-comento Karin.

-¿Por qué tu invocación no va a ayudarlos Hana?-pregunto Hiruzen.

-Porque no quiero humano, además el sinvergüenza de Naruto solo tiene que usar el Jutsu de invocación y Manda se pondrá a temblar como gelatina, jajaja-respondió Cerberos que se había acercado.

Kabuto seguía con problemas para derrotar a Hinata así que el también invoco una serpiente. La enorme serpiente de color verde comenzó a ayudad a Kabuto en su lucha contra Hinata. La pelinegra eludía los ataques de Kabuto y lanzaba cortes con su espada a la serpiente, en un momento dado Hinata quedo al lado de Kabuto.

-Mi amor, será mejor que llames a las espadas al menos-dijo Hinata.

-Ya veré Hina-chan-dijo Naruto.

Hinata tuvo que volver a eludir la serpiente verde y se alejo de Naruto.

-Jujuju, ¿Qué pasó con tu confianza Naruto?-kun-dijo Orochimaru.

-Es como al principio cara de serpiente-dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

La sonrisa de Naruto ponía de mal humor a Orochimaru.

De pronto Manda lanzo un poderoso chorro de veneno a Naruto este por eludirlo tuvo que dar la espalda al Sannin.

-Es tu fin Naruto-kun, jujuju-dijo el Sannin, luego agrego-¡Kusanagi!

De la boca del Sannin salió una espada, Naruto alcanzo a reaccionar a apenas y con un kunai evito el corte.

-¡Demonios eso estuvo cerca! ¿No sabía que tenías una espada cara de serpiente? Será mejor que yo use las mías-dijo Naruto con una nueva sonrisa, que nuevamente molesto a Orochimaru.

-No mientas Naruto kun-dijo serio el Sannin de las serpientes.

Los de la barrera miraban sorprendidos la sangre fría de Naruto y sus amigos se empezaban a poner nerviosos.

-No puede ser Naruto va a usar a las dos-dijo incrédulo Neji.

-Orochimaru no tiene opción si Naruto las usa-dijo Hana.

-Hana sigo molesto porque mis presas huyeron, pero no soy tan imbécil para quedarme ya que si ese sinvergüenza usa sus espadas, lo que sigue es ya tu sabes quién y no quiero quedarme aquí si él aparece, me devuelvo a mi circulo del infierno será más seguro que aquí-dijo Cerberos antes de desaparecer.

-Hana ¿A qué se refería Cerberos con eso?-pregunto Gai.

-A alguien muy peligroso-respondió Hana comenzando a sudar.

-No creo que tenga que llamarlos a menos que aparezca Kami-sama en persona-dijo Utakata tratando de sonar casual.

Naruto volvió a eludir un ataque combinado de Manda y Orochimaru.

-Bueno es hora de ponerme serio-dijo Naruto mientras eludía un nuevo ataque.

-Jujuju, ríndete Naruto-kun y acepta tu fin, jujuju-menciono el Sannin.

-Llego tu fin Orochimaru, ¡Kaze no Haku ryu! ¡Kokuryū ken!-dijo el rubio.

De pronto el cielo se nublo, y los truenos presagiaban lo peor, luego la tierra comenzó a temblar, todos los presentes se pusieron nerviosos.

-No puede ser-dijo Manda.

-¿Qué pasa Manda tienes miedo de Naruto-kun?-dijo burlón Orochimaru.

-Idiota ese muchacho es más peligroso de lo que crees-dijo nerviosa la serpiente.

En la barrera todos empezaron a sentir angustia en tanto los amigos de Naruto estaban tranquilos pero se notaban inquietos.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?-dijo nervioso Hiruzen.

De pronto un rayo cayó donde Naruto.

-¡Un rayo le cayó al mocoso debe estar muerto!-dijo Anko asustada.

Después de que el resplandor del rayo ceso se vio a un tranquilo Naruto con una hermosa espada blanca en su mano derecha, de pronto frente al rubio se abrió la tierra y unas llamas salieron de la grieta y de entre las llamas apareció una espada negra.

Gai al ver lo que sucedía casi le da un infarto.

-¿Qué te pasa Gai?-pregunto Shikaku.

-Se…se…se acuerdan…de la espada…de los cuentos de mi madre-dijo anonadado Gai.

-Si-respondió Shikaku.

-Na…Na...Naruto la tiene-dijo Gai con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Quee!-gritaron Hiruzen, Danzo y Shikaku.

-¿Conoce alguna de las espadas de Naruto-kun, Gai-sensei?-pregunto Lee.

-Más o menos, de hecho, esas espadas eran parte de los cuentos que me contaba mi madre, nunca creí que existieran en realidad-dijo Gai aun asombrado.

-¡Mis aspirinas, mis aspirinas, justo cuando más las necesito no las traigo!-se quejaba Danzo.

-Toma te voy a dar un par de las mías-dijo amablemente Hiruzen.

Luego que Danzo se tomo las aspirinas volvieron la vista a la pelea.

Kabuto eludía a Hinata siempre por poco y la Hyuga ya se estaba cansando de ese juego del gato y el ratón, además la serpiente invocada por Kabuto hacía rato que se había escondido bajo la tierra y no había salido, de pronto la enorme serpiente verde salió debajo de los pies de Hinata con la boca abierta lista para devorarla, la pelinegra escapo por poco ese pequeño lapsus fue lo que necesitaba Kabuto para lanzarse a la carga y con su bisturí de chakra intento herir a la Hyuga desafortunadamente para el no pudo conectar el golpe en el corazón pero si en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, pero Hinata no se quedo ahí, le dio un potente golpe en el estomago con lo que consiguió quebrarle las ultimas costillas al chico de lentes.

Naruto en tanto miraba serio a Orochimaru con sus espadas en ambas manos el brillo de la espada blanca era radiante y el brillo asesino de la espada negra era atemorizante. El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el Sannin sin miedo y con una mirada resuelta. En tanto Orochimaru comenzó a sentirse intranquilo.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas aqui esta el primer capitulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus opiniones.


	45. Chapter 45 Capitulos 89 y 90

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de hoy disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 89 Más problemas.**

-Parece que es el fin de tu amo-comento Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres decir mocosa?-dijo Kabuto sosteniéndose el costado.

-Naruto-kun luchara desde ahora en serio y la patética espada de Orochimaru no lo salvara-dijo la Hyuga.

-Orochimaru-sama es el ninja más poderoso-dijo Kabuto.

-¿Realmente crees que tu amo podrá derrotar a Naruto-kun cuatro ojos? Te lo digo desde ya, Naruto-kun es muchísimo más fuerte que el cara de serpiente, si la vez anterior se salvo por poco, esta vez nada lo salvara de morir a manos de Naruto-kun-explico Hinata.

-No deberías preocuparte de otros mocosa sino de ti misma-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa macabra.

De pronto detrás de Hinata apareció la enorme serpiente verde que había invocado Kabuto.

-Es tu fin, mocosa-dijo con maldad Kabuto mientras la enorme serpiente se tragaba a Hinata de un solo bocado.

-Viste eso Naruto-kun tu noviecita ha muerto, como murieron tus padres, vuelves a estar solo, jujuju-dijo con maldad Orochimaru.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja-reía Naruto como un desquiciado.

-¿Cuál es el chiste Naruto-kun?-pregunto el Sannin.

-Crees que porque esa lombriz gigante se trago a Hinata-chan ella ya murió te equivocas cara de serpiente-dijo con seguridad Naruto.

En tanto los amigos de Naruto se empezaron a mover inquietos, había mucha tranquilidad, como la calma antes de la tormenta, los chicos de Uzu se diría que iban a ponerse a rezar, eso llamo la atención de Danzo Y Hiruzen.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el Sarutobi.

-Esto es malo, muy malo-comento Fuu.

-Porque cuando uno necesita un clon del cabeza hueca de Naruto nunca esta cuando se le necesita-dijo casi temblando Neji.

-¿Qué pasa no lo entiendo?-dijo Danzo.

-Porque el mundo es tan injusto conmigo, yo aun no he besado a ninguna chica y voy a morir aquí ahora-dijo con verdadero dolor Lee.

-¿Qué ocurre Lee?-pregunto Gai.

-Debimos pedirle a Cerberos que nos invitara a comer-dijo Akayuki realmente asustado.

-¿Podrían explicar que va a pasar?-dijo seria Sakura.

Al fin pareció prenderse el foco de Jiraiya.

-Chicos no me querrán decir que Hinata…-dijo el Sannin.

Los chicos asintieron con miedo.

-Jiraiya-sama ¿sabe lo que ocurre?-pregunto Shikaku.

De pronto los de la barrera se sorprendieron al ver al poderoso Sannin de los sapos arrodillado.

-"Querido, no, queridísimo Kami-sama, si me salvas de esto te prometo no volver a beber sake en toda mi vida, dejare de espiar en los baños de las chicas los lunes y martes, Kami-sama si existe alguna pizca de compasión por mí en toda tu infinita sabiduría, te ruego me salves de este desastre"-rezaba el Sannin.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-dijo molesto Danzo sin entender que pasaba.

-Pasa…-dijo Itachi antes de atragantarse con las palabras.

-Kami-sama ruega por nosotros-dijo Utakata.

-Cinco-dijo Gaara.

-Cuatro-dijo Karin.

-Tres-dijo Shino.

-Dos- dijo Temari.

-Uno-dijo Yugito.

-Cero-dijo Shikamaru.

-Que Kami-sama perdone nuestros pecados-dijo con pesar Jiraiya.

De pronto el estomago de la serpiente empezó a moverse en forma muy violenta, desde el estomago de la serpiente se sentía un instinto asesino apenas más pequeño que el del Kyubi cuando ataco la aldea.

-Abrázame Gaara-kun si muero que sea en tus brazos-dijo aterrada Fuu.

-No se asus…asusten-dijo un aterrado Itachi.

-Alguno recuerda alguna barrera para nos proteja de lo viene-dijo sudando Shikamaru.

-Yo-dijo Karin.

-Pues qué demonios esperas hazla de una vez antes que Hinata nos mate-dijo asustado Shikamaru.

Rápidamente Karin comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos después de unos segundos.

-¡Fuinjutsu: barrera Celestial!-dijo Karin luego agrego-no es tan fuerte como la barrera de Naruto-niisan y Hinata-chan pero aguantara el primer golpe, o al menos eso espero, Itachi porque no usas tu Susanoo como medida adicional, ustedes los de la barrera no se preocupen esa barrera no caerá con nada salvo que mueran Hinata-chan y Naruto-niisan, estén tranquilos-concluyo Karin.

-¡Mangekyo Sharingan: Susanoo! Esperemos que con esto sea suficiente, que Kami-sama nos proteja-dijo el Uchiha creando un enorme esqueleto que protegió a todos los que estaban fuera de la barrera.

Jiraiya respiro más tranquilo.

-Gracias Kami-sama-dijo aliviado el Sannin.

-Ahora me podrías explicar ¿Qué demonios pasa Jiraiya?-dijo molesto Hiruzen.

-Pasa que se van abrir las puertas del infierno dentro de poco y la causante será Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Danzo.

-Se acuerdan como se puso cuando esos sujetos la despeinaron y le ensuciaron la banda-los de dentro de la barrera asintieron-ahora imagínense como se pondrá cuando salga del estomago de la serpiente toda sucia y mojada por saliva de serpiente-concluyo Jiraiya.

En eso el estomago de la serpiente comenzó a moverse violentamente, de pronto la serpiente dejo de moverse y su estomago se empezó a hinchar, el estomago de la serpiente no paraba de crecer, hasta que la elasticidad natural de la piel no pudo mas, de pronto el estomago de la serpiente se deshincho y volvió a la normalidad.

-No puede ser, hizo lo que creo que hizo-dijo con pavor Neji.

Nadie alcanzo a contestar, ya que de pronto desde la boca de la serpiente salió un rayo de luz, al principio era pequeño pero poco a poco se expandió.

-Si lo hizo-dijo con miedo Shikamaru.

De pronto la serpiente desapareció devorada por el rayo de luz, solo quedo la cola de la serpiente y donde se suponía estaba el estomago de la serpiente una figura roja con una cola que se movía se levanto, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Kabuto, luego comenzó a trotar y luego a correr en menos de un segundo apareció frente a Kabuto y le propino un feroz puñetazo en el estomago al de lentes, este se doblo producto del dolor y de su boca salió sangre.

-Arruinaste mi ropa-dijo Hinata con una voz tenebrosa al momento de dar otro feroz golpe a Kabuto.

-Arruinaste mi peinado-volvió a decir la Hyuga mientras daba un tercer golpe en el estomago da Kabuto.

-Y lo más terrible de todo arruinaste mi aspecto, ahora Naruto-kun se decepcionara de mi por tener una novia toda desarreglada y eso no tiene perdón, te matare lenta y cruelmente, maldito bastardo-dijo Hinata dándole una feroz patada en el rostro a Kabuto, que de paso le rompió un cristal de los lentes.

-¡Maldita puta!-dijo jadeando Kabuto.

-Te atreves a insultarme ahora, basura-dijo amenazante la Hyuga antes de desaparecer.

Mientras Orochimaru miraba con asombro la transformación de Hinata.

-Que maravilloso poder-dijo el Sannin relamiéndose los labios.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, cara de serpiente-dijo el rubio apareciendo frente a Orochimaru.

-Pero, que…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir el Sannin de las serpientes antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: golpe terrenal!-dijo el rubio.

Orochimaru se doblo por la fuerza del golpe, y de su boca salió sangre.

-Es hora que acabe contigo Orochimaru, ¡Kenjutsu: corte celestial!-dijo el rubio utilizando su espada blanca.

Una fuerte onda salió después del movimiento que hizo el rubio con la espada, generando un corte en el suelo, el Sannin escapo por poco pero vio el corte que realizo la espada incluso un árbol quedo partido a la mitad. Manda aprovecho la distracción de Naruto y saliendo de la tierra trato de devorar al rubio.

-¡Muere mocoso del infierno!-grito furiosa la serpiente.

El rubio usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu escapo de la serpiente.

-Ahora entiendo su miedo a que Hinata se enfadara, sencillamente da miedo-reconoció Hiruzen.

-Nunca había sentido esta sensación de miedo, lo más cercano a esto era cuando Tobirama-sensei se enojaba-dijo Danzo.

En el campo de batalla solo quedaba Orochimaru, Kabuto y Naruto y su grupo, los demás ninjas se alejaron a una respetable distancia, muchos estaban aterrados por el nivel que estaba tomando las cosas, uno de los mas asombrados eran Inoichi y Chouza.

-Imposible, esto es increíble, esos dos tienen el nivel para destruir la aldea solos-dijo asombrado y con miedo Chouza.

-No puede ser ese es el poder de la hija de Hiashi es simplemente abrumador-dijo Inoichi.

-Sí pero Naruto aun no ha usado al Kyubi y aun así puede pelear de igual a igual con Orochimaru-dijo asombrado Chouza.

-¿Ino-chan estas bien?-dijo preocupado Chouji al ver a Ino temblando.

-Tengo miedo Chouji-kun, tengo muchísimo miedo-reconoció la Yamanaka.

-¿Miedo de que?-pregunto Kiba que se había acercado.

-Hasta la pregunta es idiota Kiba, no alcanzas a ver el poder de esos dos, pueden matarnos solo con mirarnos no sientes el terror que genera Hinata, no sientes el horror aun que sutil que emana de Naruto, es solo el comienzo pero esto acabara muy mal para nosotros-dijo Ino aterrada.

De pronto Hinata apareció frente a Kabuto.

-Nadie-dijo Hinata dando un golpe a Kabuto en el rostro.

-Nadie jamás me insulta-dijo la pelinegra al dar el segundo golpe en el estomago del de lentes.

-y vive para contarlo-dijo al conectar el tercer golpe en el costado de Kabuto.

El seguidor de Orochimaru salió volando y cayó a los pies del Sannin.

-Oro…Orochimaru…sama…es mejor usar…ese Jutsu…sino moriremos-dijo Kabuto casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Creo que es lo mejor Kabuto, jujuju-dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya te cansaste cara de serpiente-dijo el rubio.

-No Naruto-kun, jujuju, esto te gustara, jujuju-respondió Orochimaru mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

Hinata se acerco al rubio.

-¿Estás bien preciosa?-pregunto el rubio.

-Estoy horrible, mira como me dejo ese maldito cuatro ojos, toda desarreglada-contesto Hinata molesta mientras su capa de chakra rojo desaparecía.

-No exageres Hina-chan tú te ves preciosa como sea-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun-dijo la Hyuga abrazando al rubio.

-Ya terminaron, porque ahora acabare con ustedes, jujuju-interrumpió Orochimaru.

En ese instante 12 figuras cruzaban velozmente el bosque para llegar al campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

-Este será tu fin Naruto-kun, jujuju-dijo el Sannin.

-Hace rato que lo dices pero aun sigo aquí cara de serpiente, por cierto ¡Kenjutsu: corte infernal!-dijo el Uzumaki moviendo su espada negra.

A diferencia de la vez que movió la espada blanca esta vez no hubo ningún corte, de pronto el Sannin dio un fuerte grito.

-¡ ¿Qué me hiciste mocoso del demonio?!-grito furioso Orochimaru.

-Nada aparte de cortar un trozo de tu alma-dijo casualmente Naruto.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-dijo Orochimaru con todo su odio.

En la barrera estaban sorprendidos, Naruto tenía contra las cuerdas al Sannin más astuto y traicionero. En tanto las doce figuras llegaron al campo de batalla, Orochimaru en tanto estaba haciendo unos sellos.

-Es tu fin mocoso, ¡Kuchiyose…!-dijo Orochimaru pero se detuvo ya que vio a doce figuras caminando hacia el centro del campo de batalla.

-Sigues siendo inteligente Orochimaru, pero tiendes a confiarte mucho-dijo uno de los recién llegados.

-Itachi mucho tiempo sin verte-dijo otro de los recién llegados.

-Estas son malas noticias-dijo Itachi serio.

-¿Los conoces Itachi?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Sí, ellos son los miembros de Akatsuki-dijo serio el Uchiha mirando a los miembros de Akatsuki.

* * *

**Capitulo 90 Akatsuki, Orochimaru y la técnica prohibida.**

-Sera mejor que vallamos donde Naruto-sugirió Itachi.

-Pero no podemos dejar a todos aquí solos, sobre todo a los que están fuera de la barrera de Naruto-dijo Neji.

-Tienes razón Neji-dijo Shikamaru.

Itachi desapareció con el Shushin y llego donde Hinata y Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto serio Naruto.

-Necesitamos a uno ustedes para que los que están fuera de la barrera puedan entrar-explico Itachi.

-De acuerdo, ve Hinata-chan yo no me moveré hasta que vuelvas-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo mi amor-respondió la chica desapareciendo dejando a Itachi junto a Naruto.

Hinata apareció frente a la barrera rápidamente hizo unos sellos.

-¡Fuinjutsu: Barrera elemental de luz, Abrir!-dijo la pelinegra.

Rápidamente los que estaban fuera de la barrera entraron en ella, Jiraiya, lo mismo que Gai, Hiruzen, Anko, Asuma y Yugao intentaron salir para ayudar, pero Hinata con ayuda de Gaara y Fuu los hicieron retroceder.

-¡Fuinjutsu: Barrera elemental de luz, cerrar!-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué no quieren que les ayudemos?-dijo molesto Jiraiya.

-Ero-Sennin la lucha que empezara ahora será monstruosa, lucharemos por ustedes, y si ustedes están ahí, disculpen lo que diré pero solo nos estorbaran, además no nos dejaran concentrarnos adecuadamente, así que quédense ahí que en un momento vendremos con Naruto-kun para irnos a Uzu-dijo Hinata.

-De acuerdo Hinata, pero una sola cosa-dijo serio Jiraiya.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme Ero-Sennin!-dijo muy molesto el Sannin.

-Lo pensare Ero-Sennin-dijo Hinata antes de irse.

-Estos mocosos del infierno no saben respetar a sus mayores-mascullo molesto Jiraiya.

Todo el grupo de Naruto se acerco donde estaba el rubio acompañado por Itachi.

-Puedo saber, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto serio el rubio.

-La pregunta ofende Naruto-kun venimos a ayudar a nuestra familia, y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta-dijo Fuu.

-De acuerdo-contesto dando un suspiro Naruto.

-Alguno de ustedes sabe ¿Quiénes son los otros sujetos?-pregunto Hinata.

-Conozco a la mayoría, son de Akatsuki, de izquierda a derecha, el de la gran guadaña se llama Hidan se rumorea que es inmortal, luego a su lado el que es bajo y regordete es Sasori es un maestro de las marionetas, después esta el rubio con cara de tonto es Deidara un experto en Jutsu explosivo, después el que está con la cara tapada se llama Kakuzu, se dice que también es inmortal, después el que tiene la piel azul con aspecto de Tiburón se llama Kisame, es llamado el Biju sin cola por su gran cantidad de chakra, el tipo grande que está al lado de Kisame no lo conozco, luego está el líder de Akatsuki Pain, es el más poderoso de todos, a los otros cuatro tipos no los conozco y por último el que tiene dos colores es Zetsu-concluyo Itachi.

-¿Sabes algunas de sus habilidades?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Un poco, de Hidan por ejemplo se que usa una técnica muy rara en la que están implicada la guadaña y la sangre de su oponente, de Kakuzu puedo decirles que puede usar las 5 naturaleza del chakra, de Sasori que usa sus marionetas y tengan cuidado con cualquier cosa que salga de las marionetas ya que es experto en venenos, Deidara es como ya les dije experto en explosiones, Zetsu es un experto en recopilación de información además de poder dividir su parte blanca y su parte negra, de quien más se es de Kisame es un experto en Jutsu Suiton además posee una de las espadas de los ninjas espadachines de Kiri, su espada se llama Samehada y devora chakra, además de que Kisame quizás sea el que mas chakra posee de los doce Akatsuki, de los otros seis solo puedo decirte que el segundo tipo después de Kisame es Pain el líder de Akatsuki, y posee el Rinnegan es muy poderoso, de los otros cinco no sé nada aunque por lo que alcanzo a ver también tienen el Rinnegan-concluyo Itachi.

-De acuerdo, tenemos a seis usuarios del Rinnegan, un sujeto con gran cantidad de chakra con cara de pescado y que posee una espada come-chakra, un sujeto que juega con muñecas y les pone veneno, un loco por los explosivos, un tonto que se cree shinigami con su guadaña, un cara de planta, y un loco que se cubre la boca, además del cara de serpiente, genial-se quejo Naruto, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-La próxima vez deja que Shikamaru planee los rescates Naruto-dijo molesto Utakata.

-¿Alguna queja Utakata?-dijo molesta Hinata.

-Nin…ninguna Hinata-chan-dijo sudando el Jinchuriki de Saiken.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-pregunto serio Shikamaru.

-Zetsu será de Karin-chan…-alcanzo a decir Itachi.

-¿NO te estarás olvidando de mi Itachi-kun? Jujuju-dijo Orochimaru.

-Demonios esto está mal-se quejo Itachi.

-Pero eso no es todo Itachi-kun, Pain ya que nuestro interés es común esta vez te ayudare, jujuju-dijo el Sannin.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Pain sin ninguna emoción.

-De hecho si la necesitas Pain, frente a ti, hay seis Jinchuriki, ¿crees que podrás contra los seis al mismo tiempo? Además Naruto-kun además de ser Jinchuriki es el hacedor de ríos de sangre, además sus espadas son más fuertes que Samehada, luego tienes a la bailarina de la muerte, quien también es Jinchuriki y su espada también es muy fuerte, el resto tienen habilidades muy fuertes, y sus armas también son poderosas, realmente despreciaras mi ayuda Pain-comento Orochimaru.

-Si las cosas están así creo que aunque no me guste creo que podremos recibir tu ayuda-dijo Pain.

-Pain-sama no se preocupe nosotros podemos con esos mocosos-dijo socarrón Deidara.

-Deidara tiene razón no necesitamos a ese inútil cara de serpiente-dijo Hidan.

-NO subestimen a Orochimaru mocosos-dijo Sasori.

-Sasori tiene razón, Orochimaru fue uno de nuestros miembros más fuertes, tiene muchos recursos-dijo Kakuzu.

-Puede ser Kakuzu, pero es un traidor, es una sucia serpiente rastrera-dijo Kisame.

-Dejen de hablar y acabemos con esos mocosos, de una buena vez-dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

-Divirtámonos-dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu.

-Naruto tuyos son Pain y Orochimaru además de la serpiente de Orochimaru, Hinata-chan tuyos son el tipo grande que le salen puntas de las orejas(Camino Naraka), el tipo robusto que tiene como tornillos en la cara(camino Preta) además de Kabuto, Yo me encargare del tipo con cara de bobo(Camino asura) el sujeto de pelo largo (Camino humano) y el tipo pequeño(camino animal), Shikamaru, Yugito-chan y Fuu-chan , ustedes se encargaran de Kakuzu y Deidara, Lee, Utakata y Hana de ustedes es Kisame, Karin ya sabes es tuyo Zetsu, Gaara de Sasori, y Shino de Hidan-dijo Itachi.

-Buena idea Itachi-kun pero ¿Quién se encargara de ellos? ¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!-dijo el Sannin de las serpientes.

-¡Maldición!-se quejo Itachi.

Del suelo comenzaron emerger cinco ataúdes las tapas cayeron al suelo revelando a cinco sujetos, el primer ataúd tenia a un tipo cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, el segundo tenia a un tipo grande de pelo rubio y cara de pocos amigos, el tercero tenia a un sujeto de pelo largo y negro con armadura tipo samurái pero sin la máscara y una banda de Konoha, el cuarto tenia a un sujeto de pelo blanco con una chaqueta que tenía el cuello de piel y una especie de diadema con el símbolo de Konoha. El ultimo ataúd tenia a una mujer de pelo rojo.

-¡Sensei! ¡Shodaime!-gritaron a la vez Danzo y Hiruzen al reconocer al sujeto del cuarto y tercer ataúd.

-¡Viejo!-grito el Raikage.

-¡Mu-sama!-dijo sin creerlo Oonoki.

Naruto estaba paralizado frente a él estaba la persona que él siempre había deseado conocer, a quien había visto en las fotografías que había encontrado en la mansión Namikaze, quería correr y abrazar a esa persona, a la persona que más quería junto a Hinata, con quien muchas veces había querido conversar, a quien le dio la vida, a quien le protegió a riesgo de su propia vida, frente a él estaba dentro de un ataúd SU MADRE, Kushina Uzumaki.

Hinata también estaba en shock frente a su novio estaba su madre, y el bastardo de Orochimaru la había revivido con el Edo Tensei. Por primera vez en la vida Hinata estaba perdiendo la calma, mas aun que cuando vio a Hiashi arrojar a su hermana desde el palco en el estadio de los exámenes, ahora si estaba furiosa, como nunca lo había estado, Orochimaru se había atrevido a resucitar a la madre de su novio, lo que conllevaba otra acción despreciable profanación de tumbas.

Naruto bajo la mirada. Los revividos salieron de sus ataúdes.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Muu.

-No lo sé creo que estamos cerca de Konoha-dijo el Sandaime Raikage.

-Creo que tienen razón debe ser alguno de los campos de entrenamiento-dijo Hashirama.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto Tobirama achicando sus ojos con suspicacia.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas Hokage?-contesto Muu

-Ya veo eres Mu, el Nidaime Tsuchikage-contesto Tobirama.

-Yo soy el Sandaime Raikage-contesto el rubio.

-Y tu ¿Quién eres mujer?-pregunto serio Tobirama.

-Mira viejo, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze-dijo molesta la mujer.

-Orochimaru ¿Por qué no resucitaste al Yondaime?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-El Yondaime está sellado en el estomago del Shinigami, por lo tanto no puede ser resucitado por el Edo Tensei-explico el Sannin de las serpientes.

-Así que Edo Tensei, ya sabía yo que era una mala idea crear esa técnica, te lo dije Tobirama-dijo molesto Hashirama.

-De acuerdo Hashirama tenías razón, por una única y condenada vez tenias razón-dijo serio Tobirama.

-Sí, Si, sabía que algún día lo escucharía, sabía que algún día me hallarías la razón-dijo feliz Hashirama.

-No te emociones hermano, estamos bajo el control de ese sujeto-dijo el Nidaime Hokage señalando a Orochimaru, luego agrego al ver a Sarutobi y Danzo-¿Qué ocurrió Saru?

-Konoha se ha vuelto maligna Sensei, en este momento, esos jovencitos frente a usted están luchando para que podamos salir de Konoha, ellos son los últimos herederos de su voluntad de fuego-explico Hiruzen.

El Nidaime solo dio un suspiro, Hashirama se veía contrariado y muy triste.

-Danzo ¿Qué paso con la unidad que te encargue crear?-dijo serio Tobirama.

-Me traiciono a favor de Homura y Koharu-explico brevemente Danzo.

-Oonoki ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mu.

-Mu-sama vine a ver a mi amigo Hiruzen y aprovechar de ver las finales de los exámenes Chuunin ya que uno de los Gennin de Iwa paso a las finales, pero la traición en contra del Hokage se llevo a cabo durante las finales, además estoy interesado en ver la nueva Uzushiogakure-explico el Tsuchikage.

-Ya veo-dijo Mu.

-A ¿Qué demonios haces ahí quieto? Eres un gran inútil, debí dejar a Bee como Raikage-dijo molesto el Sandaime Raikage.

-Aunque quiera ayudar no quiero meterme en el camino del hacedor de ríos de sangre y la bailarina de la muerte que hace llover sangre, no quiero morir aun-explico como si nada A.

-¿Dónde están esos sujetos?-dijo ansioso el Sandaime Raikage.

-Frente a ti-dijo el actual Raikage.

-te burlas de tu padre inútil-dijo furioso el Sandaime.

-para nada esos chicos la gran mayoría tienen nivel Kage y el rubio y la de pelo negro superan el nivel Kage-explico A.

-Luego siguen hablando idioteces, Sarutobi ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-dijo molesta Kushina.

-Frente a ti Kushina, el chico de pelo rubio-dijo Hiruzen.

-¿Na…Naruto?-dijo con duda la pelirroja revivida.

-jujuju, que te pareció la sorpresa Naruto-kun, jujuju, reviví a tu mami como mi sirviente, jujuju-dijo Orochimaru.

-Maldito seas Orochimaru-dijo furiosa Kushina lanzándose en contra de Orochimaru.

El Sannin hizo un sello con su mano y la arremetida de Kushina se detuvo en seco, Naruto seguía con la vista hacia el suelo.

De pronto empezó a sentirse un instinto asesino, al principio sutil luego la intensidad subió de golpe, la sensación cubrió todo el campo de entrenamiento, era como un velo, era sed de sangre, deseos de matar, furia, dolor, tristeza.

Los Kage sintieron instinto asesino, al principio no podían localizarla, de pronto comenzó a escalar rápidamente la sensación, luego casi parecía que la sensación de muerte se solidificaría, hasta los asesinos sin sentimientos de Akatsuki se movían inquietos, de pronto todos los ojos se posaron de donde venia la sensación de muerte, venia de un lugar especifico, de pronto pareció que la temperatura ambiente bajo a 10 grados o menos, era como el frio de la muerte.

-Te atreviste…-dijo Naruto aun con la vista en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Estás molesto? Jujuju-dijo en tono de burla Orochimaru.

-Te atreviste…-volvió a decir Naruto.

De pronto Naruto alzo la vista sus ojos azules cambiaron por unos rojos sus rasgos se volvieron más animales, y el instinto asesino que emanaba del rubio creció ex potencialmente.

-¡Te atreviste, maldito bastardo, te atreviste! ¡Morirás por eso Orochimaru! ¡Morirás por profanar la tumba de mi madre! ¡Te enviare al infierno, de donde me asegurare que no salgas más!-grito furioso el Uzumaki.

-Jujuju, el mocoso se molesto, jujuju podrás pelear contra tu madre, jujuju-dijo riendo Orochimaru, luego agrego- ya esta bueno de los saludos es hora de que mueran.

Orochimaru se acerco a los revividos y les inserto un kunai con un sello en la base del cráneo.

-Ahora como me detendrás Naruto-kun, jujuju-dijo con maldad Orochimaru.

* * *

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten, ahora un par de avisos, el primer aviso para los que que leen el dios del Rayo de Iwa de momento estoy con un bloqueo mental asi que deben tener paciencia, a partir de la siguiente actualizacion los capitulos de Jinchuriki Angel y demonio sera de un capitulo por subida. Pero no se preocupen hoy subire un tercer capitulo y a partir de la siguiente sera un capitulo por subida.

espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos.


	46. Chapter 46 Capitulos 91 y 92

Bueno chicos y chicas este es el ultimo capitulo de hoy y como ya les explique en el anterior capitulo a partir de la proxima actulizacion solo sera un capitulo por vez. Asi que disfruten el ultimo capitulo de hoy.

* * *

**Capitulo 91 Muchos combates, Se Acerca la Caballería.**

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te destruiré Orochimaru!-dijo un furioso Naruto.

-jujuju, ¿Cómo lo harás Naruto-kun? Para tocarme siquiera tendrás que pasar encima de cuatro Kage, más tu madre, y Manda, jujuju no tienes como tocarme siquiera-contesto el Sannin.

Los de la barrera le hallaban la razón a Orochimaru el estaba protegido por cuatro poderosos Kage, además de su invocación y si fuera poco estaba la madre de Naruto.

-Naruto no puede ganar-dijo con pesar Sarutobi.

-Es prácticamente imposible-coincidió Danzo.

-Disculpen pero ¿Quiénes son los otros tres sujetos que acompañan al primer y segundo Hokage?-pregunto Sakura.

-El que tiene el cuerpo vendado es Mu, el segundo Tsuchikage, el maestro de Oonoki, es un usuario del elemento Polvo, el sujeto rubio es el padre del actual Raikage, se decía de él que tenía el mejor escudo y la mejor lanza del mundo shinobi, la mujer en tanto es la esposa del Yondaime Hokage y por tanto la madre de Naruto-explico Hiruzen.

Sakura quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-Jajaja, dicen que Naruto no puede ganar pero yo apuesto a lo contrario el muchacho hará prácticamente llorar a Orochimaru, ahora Naruto está muy molesto y lo peor aun nadie lo ha visto luchar con todas sus fuerzas, además aun no usa su invocación, a la hora que use a su invocación la balanza se cargara hacia Naruto y su grupo-explico Jiraiya.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es la invocación de Naruto?-pregunto Yugao.

-Para que te hagas una idea, Lerna, la hidra de Gaara le teme a la invocación de Naruto, además recuerden como estaba de preocupado Cerberos y se supone que es el guardián del tercer circulo del infierno-explico Jiraiya.

-Es verdad, una criatura que infunda tal temor a una criatura como esa de Gaara y a un lobo del infierno, debe ser muy poderosa-comento el Raikage.

-Cambiaremos un poco las cosas Itachi-menciono Shikamaru.

Rápidamente los de Uzu se lanzaron al combate. Cambiando algunos oponentes, los chicos miraban a sus objetivos, los primeros en lanzarse fueron Hana y Lee, en contra de Kisame, los siguientes fueron Gaara apoyado por Fuu contra Sasori, Utakata fue contra Deidara, Shino y Karin contra Zetsu, Shikamaru apoyado por Yugito contra Kakuzu, contra Hidan fueron Temari y Neji, en tanto Itachi, Hinata y Naruto quedaron contra los seis sujetos del Rinnegan, Orochimaru y los revividos además de Manda.

-Recuerden cuando acaben con sus oponentes vengan a ayudar-dijo Itachi.

-Lo sabemos Itachi, cuídate no queremos ver a Konan-chan molesta porque te lastimaste-dijo con burla Shikamaru.

-Que gracioso Shikamaru, todo porque tienes a Yugito-chan a tu lado y ella te cuida, ¿Qué se siente ser novio de Yugito-chan?-dijo sarcástico el Uchiha.

-Ya les dije…-alcanzo a decir el Nara.

-No es mi novia-contestaron casi todos en coro.

-Pero ya va siendo la hora que sea tu novia, no vaya a ser que Lee se te adelante-menciono Fuu risueña.

Shikamaru se movió incomodo y pálido ante lo dicho por Fuu.

Lee se lanzo en una batalla de Taijutsu contra Kisame, el ex ninja de Kiri eludía con dificultad el ataque del chico.

-"Es muy rápido"-pensó Kisame.

-¿Dónde aprendió ese estilo?-dijo sorprendido Gai.

-Es su propio estilo lo desarrollo con ayuda de Naruto-explico Jiraiya.

-Eso es Lee demuestra como arden las llamas de tu juventud-animo Gai al chico.

Luego se unió al ataque Hana con Akayuki y Kuroi yuki, Kisame ahora si estaba en problemas, si antes apenas podía con Lee ahora que se había añadido Hana y sus lobos era muy difícil que se pudiera defender.

En tanto Gaara lanzo su arena contra Sasori, el Akatsuki eludió el primer ataque pero Fuu ya lo estaba esperando para lanzarle una poderosa patada.

-¡Demonios!-se quejo Sasori.

En tanto Shikamaru estaba balanceando sus espadas, mientras Yugito movía nerviosa sus Sai.

-¿En serio le darías una oportunidad a Lee?-pregunto Shikamaru tratando de sonar despreocupado pero Yugito se dio cuenta que el Nara estaba realmente preocupado.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta a eso, debes sobrevivir cuando lleguemos a casa te responderé-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la rubia.

-Nunca dejaras de ser tan problemática-se quejo el Nara.

-Dejare de ser problemática cuando tú dejes de ser tan quejumbroso-respondió la chica antes de lanzarse contra Kakuzu.

-¡Demonios!-se quejo Shikamaru, lanzándose contra el Akatsuki.

Kakuzu empezó a eludir los ataques de los chicos, Shikamaru y Yugito se complementaban a la perfección, cuando uno atacaba el otro defendía, de pronto Yugito le dio una fuerte patada al Akatsuki enviándolo bastante lejos, cuando se levanto Kakuzu se quito su túnica y aparecieron cuatro mascaras dos en el pecho y dos en la espalda, de pronto las mascaras empezaron a desplazarse por el cuerpo de Kakuzu hasta que salieron del cuerpo del Akatsuki, tomando una forma humanoide, de pronto frente a los chicos en vez de un solo oponente cinco oponentes.

-Esto será problemático-mascullo el Nara.

-Por una vez tienes razón-coincidió Yugito.

Mientras tanto Karin y Shino se enfrentaban a Zetsu.

-Acabemos con esto rápido Shino-kun, para ayudar a los otros-dijo animada Karin.

-Como digas Karin-chan-dijo serio el Aburame.

Los ninjas de Uzu se lanzaron contra el ninja de Akatsuki, rápidamente comenzaron a golpear a Zetsu, sin embargo el Akatsuki después de unos cuantos golpes se hundió en la tierra.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo Karin mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí estoy-dijo la voz de Zetsu viniendo de todos lados.

-¡Demonios! ¡ ¿Dónde te escondes grandísimo cobarde?!-grito molesta Karin.

-Aquí-respondió Zetsu saliendo frente a Karin y dándole un golpe en el mentón.

-¡Maldición! Es bueno ocultándose-se quejo Karin.

En tanto Shino había comenzado una lucha de Taijutsu contra Zetsu, el ninja planta volvió a esconderse en la tierra.

-Conmigo eso no funcionara-dijo Shino comenzando a moverse rápidamente por el campo de batalla sin detenerse más de un segundo.

-Quédate quieto muchacho, para que pueda matarte-dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

-No lo creo-contesto el Aburame con su clásica calma, el chico tomo con firmeza su arco y una flecha.

-¡Técnica Hōkuai: Buscador!-dijo el Aburame.

La flecha salió surcando el aire y se incrusto en el suelo, pero la flecha siguió avanzando como si el suelo no existiera, de pronto el Akatsuki salió del suelo y la flecha lo seguía, el sujeto trataba de eludir la flecha pero extrañamente la flecha aun continuaba su rumbo, si Zetsu se escondía en la tierra la flecha lo seguía, si saltaba la flecha lo seguía.

-No puedes huir de esa flecha, la flecha te seguirá hasta que te quedes sin chakra o te atraviese-dijo Shino.

Finalmente la flecha atravesó al Akatsuki, sin embargo Zetsu siguió como si nada ya que cuando la flecha lo toco se dividió en dos.

Mientras Deidara atacaba sin piedad a Utakata.

-No podrás huir para siempre de mi arte, jajaja-decía el rubio.

-estas demente, una explosión como arte, estás loco-contesto Utakata.

-El arte debe ser algo breve y glorioso-menciono Deidara.

-breve y glorioso, jajaja, para que algo como lo que dices se considere arte debe haber alguien que lo admire y lo recuerde sino eso no es arte idiota-respondió el ninja de Uzushiogakure.

-Tú no sabes nada de arte-contesto agriamente Deidara.

-¿Qué no sé nada de arte? Jajaja se mas de arte que tu cabeza de alcornoque-dijo Utakata.

Ese comentario molesto a Deidara que lanzo una serie de aves de arcilla explosiva.

-¡Katsu!-dijo el rubio una vez que las aves de arcilla rodearon a Utakata.

-Para que aprendas idiota, jajaja, mi arte es único y maravilloso-concluyo Deidara.

-Solo unas explosiones de cuarta-dijo una voz entre las nubes de polvo.

-Demonios-se quejo el Akatsuki.

En tanto Hidan trataba de lastimar a Neji o a Temari, sin embargo no podía tocarlos, los chicos seguían eludiendo los ataques del Akatsuki.

-Lo más seguro Temari-chan es ataques a distancia-sugirió Neji.

-Tienes razón mi amor. ¡Burasu: Aire cortante!-dijo la rubia.

La técnica de Temari le dejo profundos cortes a Hidan pero este camino como si nada.

-Jashin-sama disfrutara cuando los envié como sacrificio, malditos bastardos.

Naruto en tanto estaba muy enojado.

-Jujuju, ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? Ver a tu mami te dejo en shock, jujuju-dijo el Sannin de las serpientes.

De pronto Naruto desapareció del lugar donde estaba y reapareció frente a Orochimaru.

-¡Ryū no shinjitsu: golpe terrenal!-dijo el rubio dando un feroz golpe al Sannin quien salió despedido a gran distancia.

-¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!-dijo el Nidaime Hokage atacando al rubio.

Naruto no se movió un centímetro.

-¡Kenjutsu: corte celestial!-exclamo el rubio usando su espada blanca.

El corte dividió la gigantesca ola en dos.

-Fantástico muchacho, eres único, es una pena que no podamos hablar ya que estoy obligado a atacarte, trata de sellarme-dijo Tobirama.

-¡Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!-grito Hashirama.

El enorme dragón de madera se dirigió en contra de Naruto, quien eludió el primer golpe pero el dragón de madera siguió atacándolo, Naruto eludía los ataques del dragón de madera, sin embargo Hashirama ya tenía preparada la segunda técnica.

-¡Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!

Del brazo del Senju aparecieron muchas ramas que intentaron apresar a Naruto, el rubio estaba atrapado por un lado el enorme dragón de madera por el otro las ramas que trataban de apresarlo.

-¡Kenjutsu: Giro cortante!-dijo el Uzumaki.

Naruto comenzó a girar como si fuera el Kaiten de los Hyuga pero usando su espada blanca en vez de un escudo de chakra se generaba un escudo cortante que todo lo que se acercaba lo cortaba. La técnica de Naruto acabo con las dos técnicas de Hashirama.

-¡Genial muchacho!-dijo feliz Hashirama.

De pronto cinco Pain se lanzaron contra Itachi y Hinata.

-Bien Hinata, tuyos son el pequeño, el grandote, el resto son míos-dijo Itachi.

El Pain más pequeño golpeo el suelo con ambas manos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

De la nada apareció un enorme rinoceronte y un ave gigantesca.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-volvió a decir el más pequeño de los Pain.

Ahora apareció un toro y un perro de tres cabezas.

-Demonios-se quejaron a la vez Itachi y Hinata.

Los chicos eludieron los ataques de las bestias invocadas. De pronto Itachi había mordido su pulgar y haciendo unos sellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo el Uchiha.

De la nada apareció una majestuosa ave de plumaje rojo y amarillo, de mirar severo, y enorme tamaño a lo lejos parecía que alrededor del ave el aire estuviera ardiendo.

-¿Qué necesitas Itachi?-pregunto el Ave.

-Necesito tu ayuda Horus solo mira hacia allá-dijo el Uchiha señalando las invocaciones hechas por Pain.

-Interesante, está bien Itachi por esta vez te ayudare, además será divertido, jajaja-respondió socarrón el fénix.

-Gracias Horus-dijo agradecido el Uchiha.

-Agradéceme cuando hayamos acabado con esas invocaciones-contesto el enorme fénix.

Hinata en tanto miraba sin ninguna emoción a sus oponentes, estaba preocupada por Naruto, pero sabía que si dejaba salir sus emociones les daría una ventaja a sus oponentes. Pero eso no evitaría que rompiera unos huesos y asesinara a unos cuantos.

Sin embargo dos de los Pain que se lanzaron contra la pelinegra fueron el del camino Asura y el camino Preta. Hinata eludió los ataques iniciales, sin embargo los sujetos seguían atacando. Mientras Itachi encima de su enorme fénix comenzaba un combate aéreo contra el ave del Pain del camino animal.

El ave de Pain atacaba sin cesar al fénix.

-Es hora de acabar con este estúpido jueguito Itachi-dijo serio Horus.

-Como digas amigo-contesto el Uchiha.

-Ya que tienes a Hinokami, usémoslo-ordeno Horus.

-De acuerdo-contesto el Uchiha y empezó a realizar una serie d complejos sellos-¡Amaterasu celestial: Ave de fuego!

De pronto Itachi se cubrió de fuego, era un fuego rojo que poco a poco cambio a un fuego blanco, y el enorme fénix también se cubrió de fuego, todos miraron atónitos, parecía como si Itachi y el ave se hubieran inmolado, sin embargo las llamas tomaron la forma de Horus y el enorme fénix se lanzo contra el ave invocada, el ave eludió casi todo el ataque pero la punta del ala rozo el ala de Horus de inmediato el ala del ave invocada comenzó a prender, el animal gritaba de dolor las llamas no se extinguían y seguían su avance. En menos de dos minutos el enorme pájaro quedo convertido en cenizas. El enorme ave de fuego siguió su trayectoria y con sus poderosas garras atrapo al rinoceronte, quien se movía inquieto pero pronto no quedo nada del rinoceronte solo cenizas que fueron esparcidas por el viento en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, el majestuoso fénix siguió surcando los cielos buscando a su siguiente presa mientras Itachi de un salto espada en mano llego frente al Pain que invocaba a los animales, velozmente el Uchiha cargo contra el sujeto pequeño, la Hinokami no ken ardía en las manos de Itachi y el Sharingan brillaba con el color de las llamas, el sujeto evitaba los mandobles, de pronto el Sharingan de Itachi cambio su diseño de los tres tomoes paso a formar un shuriken.

-¡Mangekyo Sharingan celestial: Amaterasu celestial!

De pronto el sujeto comenzó a arder en unas llamas blancas la escena duro unos segundos antes que el sujeto fuera convertido en cenizas, las invocaciones desaparecieron en el acto.

-Bien hecho Itachi creo que iré a divertirme con esa serpiente hace tiempo que no como carne de serpiente-comento Horus.

-De acuerdo amigo que tengas un buen almuerzo-comento Itachi, mientras el fénix partía a buscar a Manda.

En tanto Hinata estaba más que molesta los sujetos que luchaban contra ella era muy molestos y eso la hacía enojar, de pronto uno de los sujetos convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada y de su brazo izquierdo salieron unos proyectiles la Hyuga esquivo los proyectiles pero el sujeto apareció detrás de ella con su brazo en forma de espada y alrededor de su cuerpo una hoja afilada era como una serpiente plana de metal que se estiro para atravesar a la chica.

-¡Arte secreto Junken: Mizu Kaiten!-exclamo la Hyuga mientras comenzaba a girar y asi evitar el ataque.

En tanto Naruto comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia Orochimaru, de inmediato aparecieron Mu y el Sandaime Raikage.

Los sujetos se lanzaron contra el rubio el rubio eludió el primer ataque pero el Raikage era muy rápido rápidamente se volvió a lanzar contra el rubio Uzumaki.

-"Demonios es muy rápido"-pensó Naruto.

En tanto el Tsuchikage se desvaneció y se preparaba para atacar, también lo rodearon los Hokage y su madre.

-No puedo evitarlo Naru-chan tengo que luchar contra ti-dijo Kushina.

-Lo sé madre entiendo pero estoy feliz de al menos haberte visto una vez.

Los cuatro Kage estaban listos para atacar a Naruto en eso se acerco Pain.

-Ríndete muchacho y tu agonía no será larga-dijo sin emoción Pain.

-Jujuju, ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto-kun?-dijo con maldad Orochimaru.

-No quería hacerlo pero creo que es hora de llamar a la caballería-dijo casi sin darle importancia Naruto.

Lerna a lo lejos había escuchado lo que dijo el rubio.

-Gaara, nos vemos en otra ocasión-dijo la enorme criatura antes de desaparecer.

Kuroi yuki al ver lo que hizo Lerna decidió que ya había hecho mucho ejercicio.

-Hana, hermano, Lee reúnanse con los otros ya viene la caballería-dijo enigmáticamente el lobo negro antes de desaparecer.

-Itachi reúne a tus amigos-ordeno Horus.

El Uchiha de inmediato supo a que se debía la orden del fénix.

-¡Chicos reúnanse en la barrera!-grito Itachi.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato, incluso a regañadientes Hinata, el fénix aterrizo delante del grupo de chicos. Los Akatsuki, los revividos, Orochimaru y los de la barrera miraron sorprendidos lo que hicieron los amigos del rubio.

-¿Por qué se retiran?-pregunto molesto Hiruzen.

-Naruto llamara a la caballería-respondió Itachi.

* * *

**Capitulo 92 Se Abren las Puertas del Cielo y el Infierno.**

Naruto estaba rodeado con muy pocas oportunidades de ganar enfrentaba a cuatro de los Kage más poderosos de la historia, a un Sannin astuto y rastrero, además de un usuario del Rinnegan y lo que provocaba más conflictos en Naruto su propia madre.

Los oponentes comenzaron a atacar al rubio estaba en medio de un circulo de poderosos oponentes.

-Lo siento muchacho pero debo atacarte-dijo con pesar Tobirama-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!

El ataque del segundo Hokage se dirigía al rubio.

-¡Demonios!-se quejo Naruto eludiendo apenas el ataque.

Rápidamente el rubio mordió sus pulgares, desde el suelo apareció Manda abriendo su boca para devorar al rubio que eludió el ataque. Pero ya estaba listo el ataque de Hashirama.

-¡Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!-dijo el Hokage lanzando a su dragón de Madera.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-dijo el rubio.

Pero el ataque del rubio llevaba mezclado junto con el Suiton elemento Füton lo que provoco que el ataque congelara al dragón de madera.

-Impresionante, sencillamente impresionante-comento Mu.

La sorpresa le dio a Naruto el tiempo necesario de poder terminar su técnica de invocación. Rápidamente el rubio dibujo una línea de sangre en sus palmas rápidamente hizo unos sellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-grito con fuerzas el rubio.

Al principio no paso nada.

-Jujuju que paso Naruto-kun te fallo la técnica, jujuju-dijo el Sannin de las serpientes.

En la barrera en tanto todos creían que Naruto había fallado.

-¿La técnica fallo?-pregunto el Raikage.

-No fallo simplemente se necesitan alguno segundos para que se active-explico Shino.

De pronto el cielo se nublo, y muchos rayos comenzaron a surcar los cielos, todos comenzaron a sentirse inquietos, los amigos de Naruto sabían lo que venía pero no por eso estaban más tranquilos, los de la barrera comenzaron a sentir que algo muy portentoso estaba por pasar, los de Konoha que observaban desde lejos comenzaron a temblar, los resucitados y los de Akatsuki se movían nerviosos, incluso Manda comenzó a moverse como asustada.

-Imposible, esto es imposible-dijo de repente Manda la feroz y enorme serpiente estaba aterrada.

De pronto los rayos comenzaron a detenerse el cielo seguía nublado pero era como si estuvieran aguardando algún portento, de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, al principio fue suave pero de repente el movimiento se hizo más fuerte, lo curioso era que el movimiento de tierra solo estaba localizado en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, en Konoha no sentían ningún temblor. De pronto la tierra se comenzó a resquebrajar.

-En el nombre de Kami esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Manda.

-¿Que pasa Manda? Acaso tienes miedo, jujuju-dijo burlón Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru, tenemos que huir ahora, este chico es más peligroso de lo que creíamos-dijo Manda.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Naruto-kun está perdido, no tiene como vencer-dijo el Sannin.

-Te equivocas idiota los que estamos perdidos somos nosotros-dijo la serpiente.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a dividirse en dos y unas enormes llamas comenzaron a salir, como si esa fuera la señal los rayos comenzaron nuevamente a iluminar el cielo, de pronto tanto del cielo como de la tierra se escucharon dos potentes rugidos a lo lejos que paralizo a todos menos a Naruto y a su grupo, las llamas se intensificaron y los rayos también.

De pronto como si fuera todo planeado los rayos se unieron en uno solo y las llamas se unieron creando una especie de pilar de fuego, se volvió a escuchar los rugidos, pero esta vez era claro de dónde venían de las llamas que se elevaban al cielo y de los rayos que se unían en uno, de repente el enorme rayo como si siguiera una orden no dicha se precipito al suelo mientras el rugido se hacía ensordecedor, mientras las llamas que ascendían al cielo, se concentraron de repente y con otro rugido ensordecedor las llamas comenzaron a cobrar forma, de pronto las llamas cambiaron de color del rojo pasaron al negro y luego como que se solidificaron, en tanto el rayo también cambio de forma, y el brillo blanco del rayo se empezó a solidificar.

De la nada se escucharon dos potentes rugidos que hicieron como que el tiempo se paralizara, todo en la tierra parecía moverse en cámara super lenta casi podía verse caer la gota de sudor que resbalaba de la cara de los Kage en la barrera. Las llamas y el rayo cobraron forma definitiva, aparecieron dos enormes dragones, un dragón blanco y un dragón negro.

Casi todos quedaron paralizados dos enormes dragones habían aparecido, pero lo que pocos sabían ¿Quiénes eran en realidad esos dragones?

-¿Para qué nos llamaste Naruto?-pregunto serio el dragón negro.

-Por eso Kokuryū sensei-contesto el rubio señalando a los revividos.

-Oh, así que alguien quiere jugar a ser dios trayendo a los muertos a la vida-dijo en tono sarcástico el dragón negro.

-Así es Kokuryū-sensei, para ser más preciso ese tipo con cara de serpiente-comento el rubio.

-Vaya, vaya pero que ven mis ojos, hacía siglos que no te veía Manda-dijo el dragón blanco.

-Haku ryu-sama es un honor…-alcanzo a decir la serpiente.

-Ahórrate las palabras bonitas Manda, se de tus actos malvados, no creas ni por un momento que tus actos te serán perdonados con facilidad-comento el dragón blanco.

-Así que te gusta traer a los muertos a la vida ¿no es así Orochimaru?-comento el dragón negro.

-¿Cómo…como sabes mi nombre?-dijo asustado el Sannin.

-Jajaja, jajaja, se el nombre de cada ser, los shinigami me obedecen, soy temido en los siete círculos del infierno, todos los que mueren tienen que pasar por mi presencia independientemente donde vayan a pasar la eternidad, soy el guardián del infierno, el juez de los muertos, soy el dragón negro Kokuryū-dijo el enorme dragón negro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos frente a ellos estaba uno de los seres que se creía un mito.

-Bien que más tenemos aquí aparte de un idiota que se cree dios, ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo original? ¿Dónde está Nagato?-pregunto el dragón blanco mirando al sujeto de pelo anaranjado.

-No sé a qué te refieres-dijo el sujeto.

-Jajaja, crees que soy fácil de engañar, jajaja, me dirás en el acto donde se encuentra Nagato-amenazo el dragón blanco.

-¿Por qué debería decirte?-respondió el sujeto.

-Oye hermano aquí también hay otro idiota que quiere jugar a ser Kami-sama-comento Haku ryu.

-Parece que dormimos mucho tiempo hermano, ahora muchos idiotas se creen Kami-sama porque no le mostramos a esos idiotas algo especial-dijo Kokuryū.

-Me parece bien-respondió el dragón blanco.

El dragón negro rugió al cielo y lanzo una llamarada de color negro, al instante apareció una figura espectral.

-Dame lo que guardas ahora-ordeno el dragón negro.

La figura se inclino y de pronto apareció una llama blanca, en ese mismo instante la figura espectral desapareció.

El dragón negro lanzo su aliento a la llama blanca la cual se agito un poco de pronto comenzó a formarse una nube que envolvía a la llama, de pronto la nube comenzó a tomar forma, en tanto el dragón blanco se acerco a Kushina, luego hizo lo mismo que el dragón negro había hecho, el cuerpo de Kushina se deshizo y quedo una llama flotando, luego se formo una nube y luego la nube tomo forma.

Todos estaban mirando la escena estupefactos, las nubes que rodeaban a las llamas tomaron forma humana y luego las nubes comenzaron a solidificarse.

-Es imposible, lo veo y no lo creo-dijo atónito Jiraiya.

-Hi…Hiruzen…te…te quedan aspirinas-dijo asombrado Danzo.

-Yo…yo…creo…que…que necesito un par…también-dijo atónito Oonoki.

De pronto hubo un resplandor, donde estaban las figuras tomaron una forma solida y clara, las figuras habían cobrado vida, frente a ellos habían dos personas, dos personas que habían regresado de la muerte, frente a ellos estaba ni más ni menos que los padres de Naruto.

-¿Papa…mama?-dijo al borde de las lagrimas Naruto.

-No es momento para desconcentrarse Naruto, este es tu premio por ser perseverante cuando lleguemos a Uzu premiaremos a Hina, ahora acabemos con ellos-dijo Kokuryū.

-Si sensei-respondió con seriedad y frialdad Naruto.

-es hora que demuestres el verdadero poder del guardián del equilibrio, vamos Naruto-dijo el dragón blanco.

Naruto de un salto quedo en medio de los dragones al lado izquierdo del chico estaba Kokuryū al lado derecho Haku ryu, en la mano derecha su espada blanca en su mano izquierda su espada negra.

-Ahora Naruto junta ambas espadas-dijo Kokuryū.

-Yo el guardián del cielo-dijo Haku ryu.

-Yo el guardián del Infierno-dijo Kokuryū.

-Ordenamos a nuestras espadas unirse para que el guardián del equilibrio restablezca el orden-dijeron a la vez los dos dragones.

De pronto ambas espadas se atrajeron entre si y se convirtieron en una sola espada con una mitad negra y una mitad blanca. Los Akatsuki y Orochimaru sintieron como que la temperatura había bajado, de pronto todos comenzaron a sudar copiosamente, Manda vio su oportunidad y desapareció ya que nunca espero enfrentarse con los dos dragones y menos con el nuevo guardián del equilibrio. De pronto apareció un sujeto enmascarado y saco a casi todos los Akatsuki solo falto Zetsu quien se hundió en la tierra para desaparecer, en el rostro de los Kage resucitados había satisfacción, sabían que el muchacho que estaba frente a ellos lograría lo que ellos toda su vida desearon la paz verdadera y duradera. Orochimaru no lo pensó mucho y huyo de ahí.

-Bien hecho muchacho, te confió la voluntad de fuego-dijo Hashirama.

-Eres fuerte y lo serás aun mas, confía en ti mismo y en la justicia, protege a este mundo ya que nosotros no pudimos-dijo Tobirama.

-Eres muy poderoso muchacho, que la voluntad de la roca te proteja-dijo Mu.

-Eres asombroso muchacho, se que el mundo queda en muy buenas manos, que la voluntad del rayo te ilumine-dijo el Sandaime Raikage.

-Gracias a todos ustedes, hare que este mundo sea como el que ustedes deseaban un mundo en el que haya paz-contesto Naruto.

-Hazlo Naruto-dijeron los dragones.

-¡Kenjutsu: Camino hacia luz!-dijo el rubio dando un movimiento vertical a su espada.

De la espada salió un haz de luz que se dirigió hacia los Kage quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jóvenes luchen por sus sueños, construyan un mundo de paz, hagan que nos sintamos orgullosos, confiamos en ustedes-dijeron los Kage mientras desaparecían.

Al fin el rescate de los que querían salir de Konoha había terminado.

* * *

Bueno chicos espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos de hoy, espero sus opiniones y como diria Porky eso...eso eso to...eso todo amigos.

Saludos.


End file.
